<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter And The- so I really am Fate's Bitch? by bookloser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118777">Harry Potter And The- so I really am Fate's Bitch?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookloser/pseuds/bookloser'>bookloser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Azkaban, BAMF Harry Potter, Domestic Avengers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Harry Potter is Tony Stark's Child, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Nick Fury, but they will love each other so damn much at the end, it wasn't supposed to be and I'm very disappointed with myself, they don't immediately become family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookloser/pseuds/bookloser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was absolutely, unashamedly, done.<br/>First, Voldy uses a Ritual to bring his pasty snake ass back to life, killing Cedric- which, by the way, thanks for the extra trauma.<br/>Second, Harry goes through a lovely year of being tortured with a damn writing utensil and ends up in Azkaban after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries- which Dumbledore chose not to prevent.<br/>So, y'know, fuck him.</p><p>One year later Harry gets released... only to find out he has to go back to the Dursley's; which, no thanks- his cell in Azkaban was looking rather comfy, in comparison to that hell hole.</p><p>Luckily for the plot, Sirius knows of Harry's true parentage and decides it'll be better for everyone if Harry just pops over to America to be emancipated so he could then live with his godfather; it's not like this Tony Stark guy will put up much of a fuss right?<br/>Right???</p><p>Gods, Mercenaries, Super-spies, romance and a Headmaster who won't let his weapon go-</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Peter Parker, Harry Potter &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BL favorites, Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers, Fics that I want to read once they are complete, Harry Potter Crossovers, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Harry Potter Is Raised By/Related to One of the Avengers, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Verse FF, nonsense station's discord recs!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry Potter and the Dilemma of Red-heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I've wanted to write this for sooooo damn long.<br/>My inspiration comes from Trust is a Delicate Thing by TheRedPony6677 and The Stark Truth, which for some odd reason I can't seem to find and thus can't find the author (please let me know if you know who wrote the magnificence that is the author)</p><p>It's probably going to get a wee bit dark bcs oh damn have I got surprises- lets just say Harry has more trauma than Bucky...</p><p>I tried to limit pairings for now because I'd love to cater this fic to you guys :)) so please let me know if there's any you'd like to see</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>UNDISCLOSED LOCATION</strong>
</p><p>(<em>lets be real- it's just in the basement of the Avenger's Tower</em>)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well this was Awkward...</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked around the room unimpressed. It was made up of white and steel and lacked the embellishment needed nowadays to make him fearful. Harry didn't want to be disrespectful to those holding him captive and was kind enough not to mention that Snape's Potions Lab was more terrifying than all of this.</p><p>Harry let out another pitiful sigh- he was so bored, he'd been here <em>forever</em>.</p><p>The bland looking man- call me <em>Agent Coulson</em>, standing in front of where Harry sat, handcuffed to the steel interrogation table, gave an almost unnoticeable twitch of his left eye. Harry had been getting quite a lot of those out of this man. </p><p>'Look, Mr Agent,' Harry drawled, another of those lovely twitches coming out from his nickname, 'I don't know what you and your unreasonably attractive associates think I've done,' he shuffled slightly to the right so that he could make approximate eye-contact with the two people standing behind the glass and wink, 'but I haven't done anything illegal.' He finished, settling back in his seat. </p><p>' Breaking and Entering is very much so.' Mr Agent retorted, leaning onto the table with his fingertips and generally making Harry slightly cagey at someone being so close.</p><p>Harry lifted up his right hand as much as the handcuffs allowed him to, 'Okay well, firstly, it's not breaking and entering if the nice lady told you to go there.'</p><p>'Ah yes, the "red-head who looks like she could kill you with stilettos and take over the world in an hour"?' Coulson clarified.</p><p>Harry nodded, his shoulder length hair getting in his eyes as he did so- Sirius had pouted when Remus suggested they cut it, stating that he looked like a mini-him and Harry had agreed as it hadn't really acted as much as a reminder of the place where it had been allowed to grow into such a state. Honestly he thought it was pretty cool to have something which made Sirius and him look more like a family.</p><p>'She was really cool, reminded me a bit of my friend.' He said grinning, reminiscing about all the times he'd been threatened violently for moving something out of place- often when Harry had been looking for his glasses.</p><p>The Agent hummed under his breath, ' Agent Romanov, could you please enter the room?' He said, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard.</p><p>Mr Agent stepped back slightly and folded his hands in front of him as a woman with red hair and a slightly dangerous aura entered. She gave him a cold stare and Harry raised his eyebrows in response. Don't get him wrong, she was definitely a threat but he was under no illusion that he could very much the her on- without magic. </p><p>'Is this the woman who told you to enter the Avenger's common room?' Mr Agent said and that annoyingly smooth voice of him.</p><p>'No?' Harry said incredulously. 'I've never met her in my life.'</p><p> </p><p>The room went silent, the Agent and her Handler both slightly stumped at what to do.</p><p> </p><p>When they first met the kid, he'd been standing in a corner of the common room. This wouldn't be cause for the reaction they'd had, except Clint and Phil had recognised the soldier's stance the kid held.</p><p>Someone who stood in such a way, along with him constantly looking around the room, as if he was waiting to get in trouble, did not make a good image. Combined with the issue of the kid seemingly describing Natasha- when she hadn't been in the building all day, did not bode well. Of course, Clint had signed Friday to take a picture of the kid and send it to Nat, asking if she'd seen him before because Clint was not risking pissing off a guest of Nat and she did have an odd habit of adopting dangerous things. She hadn't.</p><p>And okay, maybe the handcuffs weren't necessary to detain what looked like a fourteen year old- but he was such a little shit.</p><p> </p><p>Before either adult could take another breath, Mrs Pepper Potts burst into the room looking panicked.</p><p>'Would either of you two like to explain why Friday told me my guest was currently being held in an interrogation room?' She said fuming, tapping her heel and making the terrifying Black Widow take a subtle step behind her Handler. </p><p>Silence reigned in the room, whilst the sixteen year old boy gave a smirk which for some reason reminded everyone of someone, they just can't put their hands on who...</p><p>Behind the mirror, Agent Barton was recording the whole thing and laughing hysterically. The only thing worse than taking Natasha's scary thing- taking Peppers.</p><p>God he loved his job.</p><p>'You know him...' Phil realised, silently offering prayers up for pissing off the nicest person he knew.</p><p>'Very much so.' She replied shortly. Narrowing her eyes with a look that promised she'd find unnecessary paperwork for him to do. <em>Shit</em>.</p><p>'But Pepper,' Phil stuttered, 'he was on the Avenger's floor.' He said, looking imploringly at her, ' Only Avenger's and family are allowed up there?' He mentioned confused. He was suddenly struck with the thought that- <em>oh god, what if this kid comes from Make A Wish??? Oh shit</em>-</p><p>'Well, luckily for you, he is family.' She said haltingly, as if she wasn't used to thinking of him in such a context. She called over her shoulders, 'Clint, you might as well come in.'</p><p>When the three spies were assembled in front of her she took a deep breath,</p><p>'This isn't exactly how I expected this to go, no one knows yet- including the most prominent parties,' She huffed in disbelief, 'but three weeks ago, Mr Potter came into this building, requesting to see someone for a rather odd reason. As per the procedure set in place, his DNA was taken and tested. Today, it came back positive. Mr Potter was in the common room to meet those his parent works with and maybe convince him of some things.' She said, wringing her hands together.</p><p>Barton shot a curious look at the kid, whose parent's gender Pepper was obviously hiding- most definitely to make them all sweat, who sat with his feet now propped on the table, perfectly still- it was almost as if he were asleep, where it not for his green eyes which stared at them all.</p><p>'Whose kid is he?' He asked.</p><p>Nat butted in, 'convince him of what?' She asked, her head tilted.</p><p>Pepper glanced at Harry and back at them,</p><p>'Tony's. He's Tony's.' She admitted and to deliver the final blow, 'and he only came to ask Tony to give up parenting rights.' </p><p>All the adults moved their sight to the boy who was not only now the son of the man they all loved deeply- but who was, apparently, so against the idea of another parent he went through all this hassle just to get Tony out of his life.</p><p>The kid grinned- <em>Tony's grin</em> they realised, his feet still up on the table and made jazz hands,</p><p>'Surprise.' He singsonged. </p><p>They all just started at him.</p><p>Damn- tough crowd.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooooo.... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :))<br/>I know the first chapter is short but it's quite late where I live right now and I reeeeally wanted to get a chapter out.<br/>The next chapter will be explaining how he found out and everything that leads up to this point but I kept coming back to the idea of opening this way :))</p><p>Pairings are only vague for now because I'd like to give you guys a chance to get your two cents in (although I do kinda like Stucky but I'm open to putting them with others) Crossover pairings are also welcome :))</p><p>I'll be honest... I reeeeeeally love Marvel so it will be slightly more centric on that universe, rather than HP one but I fully plan on incorporating both. (Also Draco will make an appearance purely for me wanting to see him use muggle tech)<br/>I proimise Harry thinking he can take on the Black Widow will make sense in later chapters...<br/>I love ya'll so much and hope you like it</p><p>*smiles and flutters their eyelashes*<br/>Please drop a comment and kudos<br/>*keeps knife behind back and out of sight (for now)*<br/>please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Azkaban Has Not Passed The Vibe Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The starting events that lead up to Harry being interrogated get shown</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU GUYS?????<br/>WOW<br/>The response to the first chapter has been overwhelming!!!! Every time I saw a new comment and kudos and damn near squealed (that's a lie- there was no near miss, I very much squealed)<br/>I cannot believe how awesome you guys are and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>AZKABAN</strong>
</p><p>(Time- unknown, Day- unknown, Month- May, Location- random slab of stone in the middle of the sea)</p><p> </p><p>'Thuuuuuuuu, sun will come out, tooomorroooow,' Harry took a deep breath to bellow out the next line,' BET your bottom dollar that-'</p><p>'Shut the <em>fuck</em> up!' Fenrir Greyback snarled. </p><p>Heh, snarled. Like the dog he is.</p><p>'Motherfucker, I swear to Merlin-' Fenrir reminded himself to curse whoever decided to put him on the same floor as Potter.</p><p>Oops. Harry must have said that out loud. Oh well, shame, Greyback probably won't play fetch with him now. He pouted at that thought.</p><p>'Oh my <em>Goooood</em>, does this kid<em> just not die</em>? Like seriously, how is this kid not dead yet?' A new inmate groaned as Harry blathered out his thoughts while fixating on this particularly damp spot on the ceiling and watching water gather, only to fall in single <em>drip drip drips</em>.</p><p>The other inmates just laughed.</p><p>'Ittle, bittle Potter can't die. No soul. Traded our Master's soul, he did, all gone.' Bellatrix murmured. </p><p>'<em>Wait</em>, that's Harry Potter?' newbie exclaimed in shock. Fenrir snorted,</p><p>'Yup. Pup's not half bad, if you don't count him being the reason we're all in here. Lost the plot a bit, though,'</p><p>'Who can blame him. Bella's got a point, that kid isn't normal. I mean- at least in the eyes of the law, we should be in here. The fuck did he do?' Rabastan Lestrange murmured from his cell.</p><p>'You're kidding me? The famed Death Eaters are on The Chosen Ones side?' Newbie said in disbelief.</p><p>'We're Terrorists Dave, not fucking psychopaths.' Fenrir rolled his eyes.</p><p>Bella raised her hand,</p><p>'you're a sociopath Bella.' </p><p>The hand lowered. Dave nervously raised his,</p><p>'My name isn't Dave.' He stuttered. Fenrir glared at him,</p><p>'What did you just say, Dave?'</p><p>'Nothing, nothing. Dave is cool. I love Dave.'</p><p>Fenrir hummed and everyone settled into silence. It stayed that way until Dave irrupted,</p><p>'I'm sorry I just can't get over the Death Eaters seemingly having adopted Harry Potter! You're going to have to explain that. I mean, the Daily Prophet was pretty vague on what he did.' His eye's widened dramatically, 'Di- did he join<em> you-know-who</em>?' he whispered.</p><p>'No- he killed him.' Fenrir said monotonously. He held up his left forearm to reveal an incredibly faded tattoo. 'We were all going about our business when we felt the burning on our arm- it's the feeling you get when the Dark Lord summons you,' he explained, seeing the quizzical look on Dave's face.</p><p>'We pressed it, expecting to end up wherever the Dark Lord wanted us- but damn, we landed surrounded by Aurors in their fucking department. The Merlin damed Department of Aurors! Might as well have tied us up in a bow.' He gave a depraved chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>'Not even a few hours after all that went down, we all got brought to this damned place,' he looked over at Potter, who hadn't moved a bit from where he still sat, hugging his knees, 'and we saw some fucking shit go down which seemed to have led to the Dark Lords demise.' He finished quietly.</p><p>'... And you're not going to expand on that?' Dave prompted.</p><p>'Obviously not. The pup deserves more than he'll ever be able to get here.' Fenrir said, in a tone which very much suggested that this conversation is over. That didn't stop Dave from muttering under his breath,</p><p>'Didn't deny that you all adopted him.'</p><p>Rabastan snorted, </p><p>'Harry was adopted by us on the same day we got here.' He glanced at his sister-in-law, 'the majority of us.' He amended. Rabastan looked at the perplexed look on Dave's face, 'He was arrested for supposedly breaking and entering the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry and using an Unforgivable, some of us think the balls it takes to do that should give him some lee weigh. Other's still hate him for what he did as a babe.'</p><p>'So he didn't do that?' Dave questioned,</p><p>'Oh no, the pup totally did.' Fenrir cut in proudly.</p><p>'As I was saying,' Rabastan said, shooting a side-eye to his friend, 'he did so only because he was tricked into doing so by the Dark Lord. Not the Unforgivable- that uh, that was all him.'</p><p>'Little mite's all grown up.' Fenrir smirked,</p><p>'Fenrir, am I telling the story or you?' Rabastan snapped. The werewolf stayed quiet, 'That's what I thought. As I was saying, the kid came alone, from what he told us later, he'd been so scared of what was happening to his Godfather-'</p><p>'His Godfather?' </p><p>'Yes, Sirius Black. Merlin, keep up.' Rodolpho said in an off-hand way, startling those who weren't aware of his proclivity to just speak randomly before fading into the shadows of his cell,</p><p>'The fuck are you?!' Dave shouted in surprise,</p><p>Everyone ignored him.</p><p>'-That he managed a rather powerful bout of accidental magic, which landed him in the Ministry. He dueled us all- doing quite well for himself if I do say so myself; and making a large mess, when he dropped the one thing we wanted. We knew the Dark Lord wanted to kill him himself, and so with no one else to fight, we left.</p><p>Unfortunately, we'd been using Unforgivables against each other- it's quite easy to make him do so, just threaten his friends.' He mentioned in a side-note kind of way.</p><p>'But because he was in that mindset, when the Minister of Magic entered, to see why the alarms went off, Harry used <em>Crutio</em>, instead of a softer option. Dumbledore didn't defend him, called him another Dark Lord in the making, I believe, and no one else had the power to do anything about it.' He said quietly. He tilted his head to the side, remembering the details, 'Although I did hear that Malfoy's kid begged his Father to try- not sure when those two kids became friendly enough for that kind of loyalty, but the rest is pretty self-explanatory.' He said</p><p>Dave seemed shocked into silence.</p><p>'So you see why we might feel some kind of messed up loyalty to the pup? He fought us, a child, yet he went through the horrors of this fucking place. He never even gave the ministry our names.' Fenrir finished softly.</p><p>Oddly enough, conversation didn't seem to come after that- for Dave, also known as Auror Williamson, sleep didn't either.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dave got moved three days after they all had their bonding session.</p><p>Five days later a gangle of Aurors all arrived on the island.</p><p>When the prisoners saw them, they shuffled forwards to the bars, wondering what was going to happen. As they realised they where going to Harry's cell, who was passed out from the hoard of Dementors which had feasted for twice the legal time on the kid, the prisoners started shaking the bars and screaming at the Aurors. Fenrir in particular seemed almost half mad at the idea of more horrors occurring to his pup.</p><p>'Hey... HEY, the fuck do you want?' He yelled, almost panicked as they refused to even hesitate in their course.</p><p>Bellatrix started swaying, an almost manic look in her eyes, 'again they try, to feed those who fly, and the living corpse lies, lies, lies...' she started repeating in a singsong tone. Fenrir ignored her and kept screaming obscenities at the guards, begging them to take him instead.</p><p>The guards reached the cell and unlocked it. Two stepped inside and immediately where slung out by raw magic, Harry unconsciously feeling the threat and reacting. The aforementioned child slowly came to consciousness and when he realised he'd harmed two guards started hyperventilating. </p><p>'Fuck,' he whispered. He slowly forced himself to a sitting position and started shuffling back to the wall, 'if you think for one fucking second I'm going through that again- you're mistaken. I will kill you. Every damned one of you. So help me God- you don't want to know the skills I learnt the last time you made me leave this cell.' He stated angrily, eyes not moving from the group of people. </p><p>'I thought you never left this cell?' A random Auror said- obviously Gryffindor. The lack of self-preservation was familiar at least, he thought.</p><p>He didn't deign the question with answer; the Minister and a select few where probably the only ones who knew what happened and he'd like to keep it that way. There was a moment of silence before a man with dark hair stepped forwards.</p><p>Dave??? Huh, at least he'd see someone familiar before they tried to off him again. </p><p>His prison mates did not have the same idea,</p><p>'Dave????' Fenrir bellowed, 'Oh imma kill you so bad! I bet your name isn't even Dave! I know they used to tell stories about what I've done in the Auror academy and let me tell you- I'll do fucking worse if you touch one hair on his head, you <em>traitor</em>!!' He seethed. Someone cast a silencing spell on him, yet unfortunately for the prison guards, he was not the only one who had some choice words to say to Dave.</p><p>Dave shuffled awkwardly, not knowing what to do when having very graphic descriptions of his death coming from every cell. Finally he decided to just start speaking, going on a gander and thinking that they'd want to hear what he had to say to their adopted son. He was right and by the second word, there was dead silence.</p><p>'Harry James Potter, on May 11th, your case was tried again due to new evidence coming to light. With this new evidence, the terms of your sentence and the outcome of the original trial have been reviewed.' He said, starting to bounce in place.</p><p>Harry started to slowly loosen the fighting stance he'd been holding against the wall and slowly edged forwards,</p><p>'On May 12- today that it,' He elaborated, dropping the official tone he'd been using, before carrying on in a proper tone, 'all previous charges issued have been dropped. With removal from Azkaban to be carried out immediately.' He finished, a genuine smile breaking forth.</p><p>Dave continued speaking, talking about the galleons that were being transferred to his account as reparations for any mental issues this may have caused and so forth but Harry couldn't tell you what he said. Everything became white noise; Dave, the other prisoners whooping and hollering in joy at him being released- confusing the hell out of the Aurors standing there.</p><p>He was free.</p><p>The process of getting him out was a blur- apart from one moment. As they where leaving his cell, he stopped. </p><p>'Can you do something for me?' He asked suddenly.</p><p>'Of course, anything.' Dave replied seriously. Harry told him the favour and he gave an understanding nod and told everyone else quietly.</p><p>Harry walked forwards again but in a different direction to the exit.</p><p>He stopped outside Fenrir Greyback's cell.</p><p>The Aurors opened the door and Harry lunged for the werewolf, giving him a hug. The older man stilled on shock but quickly brought his arms up to hug the pup and whisper assurances in his ear about how easy it is to kill people and how he can do it so easily for Harry, should he ever need him to. </p><p>Unfortunately, after a short bout of time, a guard cleared his throat, signalling, that Harry had to leave.  </p><p>And so, with one last hug, Harry Potter left Azkaban to re-enter the world and find happiness-</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>'<em>The fuck do you mean I have to go back to the Dursley's</em>!'</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good old Dave, gotta love him.</p><p>I thought I'd be able to get the whole background of how he got there in one chapter but my writing muse just didn't want to let me write it in a way that would make sense, so the next chapter will be about happens next. :/</p><p>Pairings are still undecided and so if anyone has any preferences, please let me know :))))</p><p>(also I don't know if it's just on my screen but it's added the notes from the last chapter as well???? I have no idea how to get rid of it :/)</p><p>*slowly opens crate for grenades*<br/>Do ya... do ya maybe wanna drop a comment? Maybe a lil... a lil kudos?<br/>*realises my dyslexic ass misread the amazon description and ordered a crate of granola instead*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Freedom is Not As Gucci As They Say It Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wanna know how Harry ended up knowing about his Dad and being in NYC? <br/>You do???? <br/>Well its nice to see you're not dealing well with lockdown</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>100 KUDOS???? MY GUYS???<br/>I kid u not I got waaaaaaay to over excited every time I got to read a comment; my crops are watered, my skin is clear,,,</p><p> </p><p>Oh also TIMELINE incase ya need it-</p><p>- Everything is basically cannon until end of Order of the Phoenix, where Harry goes to Azkaban in June<br/>- Harry is in Azkaban by himself until *redacted for the sake of the plot* happens where then in March the other death eaters are brought in where then *redacted for funsies occurs*<br/>- *redacted bcs ya'll haven't sacrificed your newborn and haven't unlocked that level* stops where then Harry has a group of very stable friends to hang out with<br/>- May: Harry gets released and finds out about his other family<br/>- Late May/ Early June: Harry arrives in NY</p><p>Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>'<em>The fuck do you mean I have to go back to the Dursley's</em>!' Harry shouted in anger at Dumbledore, who stood passively in front of him, hands folded in front of his lilic and orange robes, as he waited for Harry to calm down. </p><p>Honestly, the boy could be so overdramatic, he thought with his Phoenix perched on one shoulder- with a tiny highlighting charm on him, of course.</p><p>'My dear boy,' He said disapprovingly, 'That is no way to talk about the loving family who raised you. They have been eagerly waiting for you to return, and already it is quite impolite to have kept them waiting for so long.' He said, furrowing his eyebrows and looking down at Harry, who kept clenching and unclenching his hands, from where he lay on his hospital bed.</p><p>'My apologies- I can't believe I have the audacity to stay in the Hospital for so long.' He said sarcastically, reminding himself that this man was not a physical threat and as such he could not react with violence.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>'It is well of you to realise that one cannot spend all their time coddled from reality.' Dumbledore nodded sagely, ignoring the sarcasm from Harry.</p><p>Harry blinked slowly, befuddled at the senile Headmaster.</p><p>'This is a joke right?' He said looking around desperately, hoping the twins would jump out from behind the shelves of healing potions. Unfortunately for Harry's very fragile mental state, everyone had been forced to wait outside, as the Headmaster had requested, while they had their little 'talk'. </p><p>'I must say it's not.' Dumbledore frowned at the insolence of the boy to question him.</p><p>It wasn't in his plan for the boy to have been released from Azkaban but never let it be said that he couldn't adapt to change.</p><p>'You shall be released straight into their care, as soon as you are released from the Madame Pomfrey's tender ministrations.' He finished, his eyes twinkling.</p><p>Harry took a deep breath, reminding himself that, it wouldn't be right to let his refusal to abide by Dumbledore's plans show. And so he said nothing as Dumbledore spouted off some metaphor, and bit off his huff of pain, as the old man collided into his tender foot, which was healing from the slight frostbite and cuts, courtesy of Azkaban.</p><p>As the man left, a rather large crowd, consisting of the Weasley's, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Draco, swarmed next to his bedside, all slightly peeved at having been forced to have waited outside, to meet the boy they all considered family. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, PTSD is actually a thing and does not give two shits about 'sentimental moments'.</p><p> </p><p>And thus, as Hermione ran forwards, quicker than anyone and went to thrust her arms around his neck to give him a hug, Harry saw nothing but a threat, specifically due to being on edge from Dumbledore's kind words.</p><p>His best friend sure as hell didn't expect to be judo-flipped, the second she came into close range with Harry.</p><p>Everyone paused from where they'd been about to huddle around the kid, as Hermione heaved scared breaths against the arm at her throat.</p><p>'Erm.. Harry?' Ron uttered quietly, 'You want to let Mione go?' He said, hesitantly taking a step forward before retreating backwards as Harry increased the pressure at her throat, in tandem to the step being taken forwards.</p><p>His eyes where hazy, clarity of the situation disappearing as he only perceived threats- his mind not computing that he knew these people.</p><p>'Sirius,' Molly whispered, not breaking sight of the boy she'd grown to love as her own and her daughter in all but blood. 'What do we do?'</p><p>Sirius was terrified, this shouldn't have been Harry's reaction to leaving Azkaban.</p><p>The kid should have been touch starved- more so that he had been before or depressed... as far as Sirius had known, they hadn't offered fucking judo classes at the prison. Sirius didn't say anything, he knew better than to cause such a stir, but he had a dreadful feeling that things had happened in Azkaban that weren't part of the orientation classes. And he knew who which bloody fucking wizard was most likely behind it.</p><p>On a slightly different note, Sirius was that Harry and him now had matching prison tattoos- fun.</p><p>Unfortunately, there wasn't exactly the time to doze out of reality to consider different theories considering his Godson was most defiantly putting Miss Granger in danger.</p><p>'Everyone take a step back.' He commanded, sending a glare to Ron who seemed like he was going to argue and taking slight humour in his younger cousin? Nephew? Meh, whatever- in Draco grabbing Ron by the ear and forcefully pulling him back.</p><p>Merlin that was a weird friendship.</p><p>Sirius crouched down slightly, so that he was on the same level to where Harry had his friend pinned by the throat.</p><p>'Hey, cub.' He said smoothly. At his words Harry snapped his neck up and furrowed his eyes in confusion.</p><p>Huh, he'd have to figure out why he had such a strong reaction to that name later.</p><p>'Y'know, when I was your age, Remus and I where often in a very similar position to you are your friend after a full moon.' He said waggling his eyebrows. He felt the disbelieving silence behind him and the hissed, <em>I'm going to have a new dog pelt to decorate my living room if you keep this up</em>, from his lovely partner. However, his words had the desired effect.</p><p>Harry blinked slowly and loosened his hold on Hermione, giving her enough space to escape if she wished.</p><p>Hermione, on the other hand had gone tomato red and slightly green at that thought and seemed to be quite happy for Harry to finish the job he'd started. However, she was a Gryffindor for a reason and so instead of scrambling away the moment she had enough space, she joined in on the jokes,</p><p>'Honestly Harry, I know it's been a while but considering the only other person we know with hair like mine is Bellatrix, I do hope you haven't been in such close cahoots with her as to allow this to become a reflex reaction.' She said, not exercising any force to push him off her.</p><p>She knew that if she did, the adults would stun her friend and after the year he'd had, he didn't need it.</p><p>It would make him feel like a monster, and that just wouldn't do.</p><p>Harry looked down at her and she could see clarity come back to him. He shoved himself off her with such force that he flew off the bed, landing in a sprawl off limbs as his still healing hands crumbled under the weight of his body.</p><p>One thing people seem to forget is that, when you are in a terrible situation, your injuries are fine- hardly noticeable. It is only when one is not only told the injuries but has to go through the process of letting them heal, does the body crumble. Harry, until now, had not had the opportunity to heal and thus every little injury he had was being treated, or re-treated by Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>Unfortunately for Harry, this meant that the potions had made him incredibly weak.</p><p>Unfortunately for everyone else, this meant that in a state where most people couldn't walk, Harry was able to take down a rather strong girl.</p><p>Well.... you win some, you loose some.</p><p>Harry's breathing started to pick up as he realised what he'd done and stuttered even more when he felt warm arms around him. He started to panic again when he felt the corse bushy hair, that he knew belonged to his best friend. </p><p>'Shhhh,' She whispered in his ear, soothingly. He burrowed his head into the crook of her neck as his defences crumbled at the sudden realisation that this was real. He was with his friends. He felt another presence at his back and started to tense before the woody smell of his other best friend registered. Harry started to cry, taking in shuddering gasps of air before closing his mouth, high pitched whines escaping, along with tears, despite his best effort to conceal his emotions.</p><p>He was oblivious to everyone leaving, with Remus and Sirius staying right outside the door to respect their privacy yet be close enough, should they need them. As much as it pained the couple, they barely knew Jame's son, whilst Ron and Hermione had been there from the beginning. Sure, they'd had fights, but they where children, and always swallowed their pride- something not many Gryffindor's can do, and came out stronger because of it. Remus and Sirius never got those squabbles and screaming matches which would end in silence for days- never went through the fights that are needed to test the relationship and show the others that their love will never fade, despite any mistakes. </p><p>And now Dumbledore wanted to prevent them from having the chance...</p><p>Sirius would like to say: fuck you and that.</p><p>Remus is not allowed to say what he'd like because- <em>dear Merlin Moony! Where'd you even learn those words?</em></p><p> </p><p>And so, two conversations took place, which will very much change the way things should have gone.</p><p> </p><p>In the hospital wing, Hermione and Ron traded a worried look as their best friend grasped onto them for dear life. They said nothing as they let him tire himself out, whilst they sat cuddling him in a puppy pile on the cold concert floor.</p><p>Around forty minutes later, Harry had tired himself out to the point where he had no more tears to cry. </p><p>Ron untangled himself up from the pile- well tried, before he got very far, a hand snapped up and burrowed itself into his robes. Ron looked up from where he had been staring at the floor, trying to figure out how to sit up, to find the hand belonged to his dark haired friend, who looked at him with such a terrified expression, begging him with his eyes not to leave him.</p><p>Hermione glanced at him questioningly- Merlin she's pretty, and he gave a slight smile, reassuring her of what he was doing. He got up slightly more, with one hand resting on Harry's hand, which had yet to let go of him and shuffled around more until he found his wand. And with that, he started casting spells, whispering them underneath his breath. When Hermione caught on to what he was doing, she started contributing.</p><p>The final project was breath taking. Ron had done what his mother used to do when comforting him after nightmares.</p><p>He'd <em>accio</em>'d all the sheets in the Hospital room and used them to make a roof and sides around them. Hermione had spelled them different warm colours and cast her perfected balls of light, which gave a soft glow around the tent-like small room. Harry sat up a bit, and Hermione took the opportunity to grab his pillow off his bed and used that as a mould to duplicate more, so that in the end, there was a warm and earthy toned pillow fort surrounding him.</p><p>Hermione and Ron gave a sad smile at the absolute awe on Harry's face as he saw what they'd done. It wasn't anything big but he acted as if they'd hung the stars... which gave Hermione an idea. A few spells later and the ceiling of cloth held a more basic spell of the one used on the ceiling of the Great Hall; and now depicted stars, with some even shooting across the sheet with the illusion.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione didn't know any spells to create food or drink, which left them feeling slightly disappointed in themselves as they knew how much Harry loved it.</p><p>Fortunately- well, at least Harry thought so, he'd been starved for the majority of his life and had gotten specifically good at hiding food in Azkaban. Which meant that when he'd wiggled his way out of their arms and reached up into the crease where the sheet covered the mattress, he came back with a selection of sweets and bread. Hermione looked at Harry in sad shock, whilst Ron, who'd seen him do this in the Gryffindor dorm since first year, ruffled his hair and exclaimed,</p><p>'Bloody Hell mate, you've gotten damn good at that!' He grinned. His best friend grinned back at him, slowly coming back to himself with the praise and safe environment.</p><p>'Well you try sharing food rations with Fenrir and I'm pretty sure even you'd end up good at it.' He smirked, turning away and ignoring Ron's gaping mouth when he mentioned the werewolf.</p><p>'Right...Fenrir...'</p><p>Perhaps if they'd been older than sixteen, they'd have waited for a therapist to tell them that they can start asking- but they very much weren't, and there's a reason they didn't go into Slytherin nor Ravenclaw.</p><p>'So, Harry, the hell was it like in Azkaban?' Ron asked, mouth stuffed with some of his third of food, from where Harry had split it equally. Hermione used Harry's distraction to slide some of her and Ron's portion of food onto his plate. Harry let out a relieved smile. He didn't want to talk about everything but he loved how his friends still treated him the same, even with it being a year.</p><p>'It was dark. Cold. Wet.' He thought back. He hadn't been asked to describe it before and hadn't thought about how someone who'd never been might see it. </p><p>'They gave me the tattoos the first day I got there- got a few infections from the dirt and lack of aftercare from them, but nothing too bad.' He shrugged, closing to ignore the disbelieving hum from Hermione who knew of his tendency to downplay such things.</p><p>'I was on the highest floor- highest security,' he said, slightly smugly- and Ron gave him a high five for being so dangerous they put him in top clearance. Harry took it, appreciating their light humoured approach. He knew that eventually, he'd have to delve into the added trauma he'd been given, but for now it was nice to pretend.</p><p>'I was the only one there for a while... but I decided to practice occulmency which,' He cut himself off, still in disbelief at how lucky he'd been to have tried the type of meditation and the results of doing so, 'which I think might have very well saved my life.' He said thoughtfully. He huffed at the realisation.</p><p>Hermione saw that he was falling into his thoughts again and grabbed his hand, resolutely ignoring the flinch he gave and pulling it into her lap, causing him to have to schooch closer to her and Ron. </p><p>'Well,' She said decidedly, 'why don't we tell you about our year?'</p><p>He nodded quickly and settled in as Hermione and Ron bickered about certain details from a more mundane life, silently plotting how he'd escape going back to the Dursley's.</p><p> </p><p>An hour after Ron and Hermione fell asleep, Harry silently removed himself from the pile. He lifted up the point where the sheet got tucked into the metal of the bed frame and took out the clothes he'd swiped the previous night, from his trunk, which he knew Ron would have kept- sentimental value, in the Gryffindor Tower, when everyone had thought him to be passed out from the pain potions.</p><p>He hadn't known for sure that Dumbledore would send him back to the Dursley's, but he'd known the old man would try something.</p><p>After changing into the passdowns the Dursley's had given him- still better than the rags of Azkaban- although not by much, he snuck out, silently opening the door, only to trip over Sirius and Remus, who were sleeping on the floor.</p><p>'OOF,' Harry let out, as he once again, fell to the floor, only to break his fall on Remus, who groaned as Harry's elbow caught him in the stomach. </p><p>'Mini-Prongs!' Sirius whisper-shouted. 'You weren't supposed to run away until tomorrow!' he said, crossing his arms and trying to look threatening even though he was still whispering.</p><p>Harry looked up from where he was sprawled, half on top of Remus, who poked the younger boy as he started to get heavy.</p><p>'How'd you know!' He said aghast. He thought he'd been discrete.</p><p>Both the elder men gave him a deadpan stare,</p><p>'We grew up with James. Speaking of which, we have shit we need to discuss.' Sirius said, reaching for Harry to haul him up. 'We need to move quickly.'</p><p>Harry shrugged and after checking his wand was safe, followed the two men quietly as they went to the seventh floor in the left corridor of the castle.</p><p>The Room of Requirements.</p><p>Outside of the room stood a blonde boy.</p><p>'Draco?' Harry exclaimed in a harsh whisper. The boy held a single finger up to his lips and ushered them all inside. Once they all entered, the three released their breath as Harry watched on clueless.</p><p>'Sorry Harry, we couldn't risk being overheard.' Draco smirked, leaning in slowly for a hug, having learnt his lesson by watching Hermione, to not move too fast. 'It's good to see you. Aunt Bella treat you okay?'</p><p>'She's fucking crazy but she gave up trying to crucio me wandlessly after a month.' Harry shrugged. Remus, the only one still either relatively sane and not a Black, stared in horror as the other two shook their heads in remembrance,</p><p>'Good old Bella.' Sirius laughed. Remus interrupted their musings before he could reconsider his dating choices,</p><p>'Right Harry, bet your wondering why you're here?'</p><p>'Not really, I've kind of given up being surprised at this point.'</p><p>Sirius snorted,</p><p>'Bet I can make you regret that statement.' Remus swatted Sirius across the head, only to look at Harry apologetically at seeing him flinch.</p><p>'We'll expand in a minute, but honestly, we need to leave the castle as soon as we can.' Draco said with a ting of impatience- or nerves. </p><p>'And how exactly will we do that?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Sirius and Draco both released identical smirks, reminding Harry that they were related.</p><p>'Through our escape plan obviously.' Draco drawled, moving to one side, revealing a wardrobe. He beamed, puffing his chest out and clearly expecting praise as Harry looked back and forth, wondering what the fuck was so special about a closet. As Draco realised his plan wasn't getting the recognition it deserved, he pouted and with a sigh, gestured for Sirius to explain it as he went around the room to gather the 'Go Bags' they'd planted.</p><p>'When we realised Dumbledore had no plan to defend you at your Trial and your destination was evident, we started planning. Draco remembered the idea of a Vanishing Cabinet and knew one was in Hogwarts and the other in that dodgy little shop in Knockturn Alley.'</p><p>'Borgin and Burkes,' Remus reminded him from where he helped get everything ready, not stopping but to plan a kiss on his cheek. Sirius beamed at the show of affection, turning around briefly to where Remus was working, as if to reassure himself that it actually was Remus who gave him the sweet display of love, and snapped his fingers in remembrance, his hair going crazy in his excitement,</p><p>'Right! So, Draco came up with the idea that all we need to do is fix the one at Hogwarts and then we can miniaturise it, sneak it into your cell and bam! You're gone. Hermione speed the process along quite significantly- probably what got them all to be such good friends mind you.' Sirius commented.</p><p>Harry game a bitter sweet smile. He was happy that his best friends all liked each other but sad he didn't get to see it happen. Although, he could be modified but the fact that he was the reason behind the project that brought them all together- speaking of,</p><p>'Wait, where's Hermione then?' He said using his whole body to turn around, as if she might appear. </p><p>'Well... about that. Ron realised Dumbledore's strategy, realised that he never planned for Hermione or him to turn and thought they should play double agents. They got to spend today with you, without my appearance, because I get to say goodbye. They have tracking charms on them and until we figure out how to remove them, we can't let Dumbledore think they're up to anything with them being in places they shouldn't be, it might give the game away.' Draco said.</p><p>Then, a little snidely continued, 'If they'd mastered occulemcy then perhaps we would have been able to tell them more but apparently clearing your mind was a bit beyond them.' He finished in what was obviously supposed to sound like an insult, yet came out fondly.</p><p>Harry was stumped. He most certainly didn't expect this.</p><p>His friends were apparently criminal masterminds- actually he wasn't that surprised; Hermione did set a teacher on fire at eleven years old with Ron beating a Master's chess set.</p><p>'They both wrote you letters. Don't worry. The other Vanishing Cabinet is at Grimmauld place, we bought it when you where at Azkaban and told the Order of the Phoenix that we where just redecorating. None realised what it was.'</p><p>Well then...</p><p>Harry was about to ask where the letters where when a large bag got shoved at him and he stumbled backwards from the force. </p><p>'Enough time for chitchat. We're on a schedule in case you've forgotten.' Remus said, gently yanking a piece of Sirius' hair, pulling them all back to face the cabinet.</p><p>'Everyone check your bag, you know how this room likes to add things and if it has, it might give us a hint of what we need to prepare for.' Remus said, following his own instructions. As per each time he'd checked, an extra pack of chocolate had appeared, causing Remus to smile at Hogwarts' nurturing side.</p><p>Sirius found a hair tie which caused Remus to shoot him the stink eye for forgetting to have one- <em>again</em>, and along with Draco, found a muggle passport and Identification papers.</p><p>Thank you, Magic.</p><p>When Harry opened his bag, he let out an ~<em>ahem</em>~ manly squeal. There, between some of his clothes and passport- along with a chocolate collection to rival Remus', were his favourite weapons.</p><p>Two armbands which he immediately strapped onto each wrist held multiple throwing knives. </p><p>Along with those, he had two daggers, which he hiked up his jeans for, to place them in his thigh garters. In a fight he would have them strapped on the outside of his jeans but he thought it might be best to be discreet. </p><p>His final addition to the bag was-<em> fuck yes</em>- his swords! The two slightly curved swords where exactly as he last saw them, with the wraps still a faded blue.</p><p>He wasn't going to question the physics of how it fit into the bag.</p><p>In his excitement he didn't realise the weirded out stares he was getting from his family as he danced in place from happiness, armed to the teeth and holding two highly dangerous weapons in his hands.</p><p>'Are we going to acknowledge that your godson seems a bit to comfortable with those weapons?' Remus said distractingly, his eyes never leaving the site of his apparently mad honorary godson.</p><p>'I'm not sure I want to know.' Sirius replied in a daze, still not entirely sure he wasn't hallucinating. Draco nodded from where he stood, silently agreeing with Sirius and cursing himself from not taking the muggle invention which painted portraits in a second, like Hermione had suggested. </p><p>As Harry hugged the swords, whispering how much he'd missed them, Draco cursed himself again for never being able to have proof that this moment happened.</p><p>After a few more moments, Harry regained his senses and cleared his throat, staring down at his feet, </p><p>'Sorry,' He blushed, 'It's been a hot second since I last saw these.' He explained</p><p>'Yeah, and don't think we aren't going to discuss where your new found passion for weapons and judo-flips came from. But for now- step inside.' Sirius said, gesturing towards the cabinet.</p><p>'You first.' Harry said absolutely, his paranoia refusing to let him take the first step. Sirius said nothing in response but stepped inside the cabinet and winked at Harry, before closing the door. When Remus opened the door- the space where Sirius once stood was empty. </p><p>Harry took a deep breath and entered the space, clenching his wrist, to feel the knives underneath his sleeve as a safety assurance. The door was closed and not even a second later it opened, revealing Sirius Black's grinning face.</p><p>'Doesn't even feel like you moved, does it?' He said, helping Harry out. Harry shook his head mutely and watched as the other two emerged.</p><p>'Alright, quickly, I need to explain some stuff and I don't think you're going to take it well.' Sirius muttered, hearing Harry to the living room and pushing his shoulders down with enough force to make him sit. </p><p>Harry was truly getting nervous now and it seemed like he wasn't the only one.</p><p>Remus and Sirius sat on the couch next to him and looked up at Draco who was still by the wall.</p><p>'Oh fine, alright I'm leaving. Harry- this is where I leave you. No one but those two know the next part of the plan so if it sucks, it's all their fault.' He said coldly before his pureblood mask cracked and he lunged forward and grabbed Harry, pulling him up from the sofa into a hug. Harry in shock returned it, happy in the knowledge that his last hug from the boy had been before he was dragged off to Azkaban.</p><p>Which wasn't the best parallel but... oh well.</p><p>Draco pulled back so that his arms held Harry's shoulder's in place, 'I want you to listen to me very carefully. Hermione, Ron and I will always be in your corner. Along with the twins- but they've been pulling off distractions all night to prevent anyone from going close to the Hospital Wing. They left you a letter too. The letter's are all at the bottom of your bag. There's a few from all of us.' At Harry's confused look at why they'd all write multiple letters, Draco continued,</p><p>'I know we all wrote one when you get sent to Azkaban, but as the year went on and,' words seemed to fail him now as he seemingly searched in Harry's eyes for the words he needed, 'we all felt your absence, we all wrote more.' He finished.</p><p>Harry was overwhelmed at the thought that someone would want to write more than one letter to him and Draco could obviously tell,</p><p>'You made me good Harry. You're an absolute wanker and u piss me off all the time, but even when the so called "Leader of the Light" wanted nothing to do with me, you decided we where going to be friends.' </p><p>Harry was speechless and stood with his mouth gaping open.</p><p>'Talk soon Harry- and don't think we won't discuss the new accessories.' And with one last hug, Draco disappeared into the cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>'...Well that was emotional.' Sirius said, clapping his hands together. Moony elbowed him and shot him a glare, to which Sirius exclaimed,</p><p>'Hey! It was! Thank god we didn't have to deal with the other two as well. Merlin, are all Blacks that dramatic?' </p><p>'Yes.' Remus replied with certainly.</p><p>They both glared at each other, with Harry now standing by the couch, awkwardly not knowing where to look.</p><p>Luckily, they remembered the time schedule they're on.</p><p>'Sit, Harry, sit.' Remus gestured.</p><p>He did so hesitantly.</p><p>'Harry, we need to tell you some things.' Sirius said, in the most serious voice Harry had ever heard from him.</p><p>'What's up?' He asked, nervously fiddling with one of his knives, which Remus stared at with apprehension.</p><p>'Your Father... and Mother loved each other very much. However, they where very different people, and not actually as possessive of each other as people thought. They had an open relationship for the majority of their time dating, only stopping when they got engaged.' Sirius said fidgeting, looking anywhere but Harry. Remus put his hand on top of Sirius' and the man calmed. The next sentence was one Harry did not have a reaction to;</p><p>'But then, your Father and Mother took a break from each other, deciding that they wanted to take some time apart; and James got pregnant.' Sirius finally said, looking up.</p><p>Harry's brain short-circuited.</p><p>'Men... can't get pregnant?' Harry said, confused if he heard correctly.</p><p>'You're right. However, James- no matter how diluted, had Black blood. And one gift that some Blacks have is Metamorphmagus... do you know what that is?' Sirius asked.</p><p>'It's the ability to change shape.' Harry replied, not fully believing what he was hearing.</p><p>'Right. So your Father, went to America, for holiday and went to a bar and had uh...' He trailed off, not really wanting to describe sex to his godson</p><p>'I know what you mean, please move on,' Harry begged</p><p>'Oh thank Merlin. So y'know happened, when he was a male, but because he and Lily had been trying for a baby before they split- his body still thought they where trying. And so... when the act was finished and all possible components needed where present,' he said, trying to find any substitutes possible from actually saying the words, 'his body went, "hey! We could just transform to the parts needed to have a kid!" And so... well, they did.' Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck, whilst Remus looked at a very interesting part of a plant, with avid concentration, evidently, leaving Sirius to go through this alone.</p><p>Traitor.</p><p>'When we realised what had happened, James and Lily where back together. Lily was ecstatic, she couldn't have children due to a wayward spell from death eaters and she loved you so damn much. We faked Lily being pregnant and basically everything else is true as you know it- oh, but Lily did blood adopt you; that's why you have her eyes.' Sirius finished. </p><p>They all sat in silence as Harry came to terms with all this. </p><p>And holy crap there was a lot to come to terms with.</p><p>'You where right.' Harry finally said, breaking the silence. Both Sirius and Remus looked up from where they'd been staring at the floor, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>'Huh?' Sirius asked</p><p>'You where right.' Harry repeated. 'I said I couldn't really be surprised and you bet that I could be. But I have to admit- going from thinking both parents a drunks, to finding out that they loved me; even when one probably didn't have to, that's quite a nice feeling.' And it was. Maybe other people would have other reactions but Sirius and Remus wouldn't lie to him. This was real. And nothing much had changed apart from the fact that along with his parents, he had another biological Father.</p><p>Speaking of...</p><p>'Whose the Dad?' He asked, hesitant to know. They might not know, after all, it was a one night stand.</p><p>'Some Muggle named Tony Stark.' Remus answered. Harry wiggled in his seat, out there, in the world, there was a random muggle who was his Father. And he'd just be Harry Potter to them, and while it might be a big deal to the guy- no one else would care.</p><p>'Huh.' He thought. Maybe years after everything calms down, he'd meet the guy.</p><p>'So, why are you telling me this now?'</p><p>'Well about that, you have a flight to meet him in,' Sirius checked his watch, 'five hours.'</p><p>'What the ever-loving <em>fuck</em>? What? No!' Harry shouted, jumping up from where he'd been sitting.</p><p>'Yup, you're going to America.' Sirius announced, getting up to pour himself a glare of whiskey from where it had been sitting innocently on a table. Remus, sensing that his idiotic partner wasn't going to expand, decided to let Harry understand the full picture,</p><p>'Harry,' He said calmly. Harry turned his tense body- angry, towards him and saw when his mind registered him as non-threatening. </p><p>'Sirius has handled this incredibly badly, but there's a reason we'd like you to go to America. There's a reason we've all got <em>Go</em> Bags. We'll come the moment you need us to and Hermione, Ron, Draco and the twins all have one. If things get bad over here or whatever the reason, we'll inform the kids of where you are and all hope the first flight but...</p><p>Idealy, we were going to ask for your permission to become our kid, legally. We wanted to adopt you.' remus said wistfully. Harry's eyes misted up and before he could ask why they weren't going to, Remus continued,</p><p>'But Dumbledore and You-Know-Who has made life a lot harder than it needs to be. We don't want you to ever have to go back to the Dursley's- blood wards be damned bu-'</p><p>'Why would the blood wards matter?' Harry cut in, confused. Remus and Sirius looked at him with worry.</p><p>'Because of You-Know-Who...' Sirius said slowly, terrified that perhaps in Azkaban, Harry had forgotten. But nope- Harry apparently had another solution,</p><p>'But I killed him.' He said. So calmly, it unnerved the Wolf and his Dog.</p><p>'What? When?' Remus whispered, too scared to speak louder.</p><p>'In Azkaban. Through occulmency I found the reason the two of us where connected. Part of his soul was in me.' Harry said simply. Sirius and Remus both drew in a sharp breath,</p><p>'Horcrux.' Sirius breathed in horror. Harry shrugged,</p><p>'Sure, if that's what it's called. Anyway, I used occulmency to follow the connection back to Voldy, where I realised that there were more pieces of his soul- horcruxes? Right? That where missing. So first, I used the connection to tap into the dark mark and summed all those who had it to appear in the Auror's department.' He paused as he revealed in the shock and disbelief Remus and Padfoot showed,</p><p>'And then I used that connection to yank the living bit of Voldemort's soul out of him and fed him to a dementor.' He finished, looking quite proud of himself. He'd left out some pieces but the most important parts had been said. </p><p>Suddenly, Sirius jumped up,</p><p>'Well, this changes everything! Pup,' He said, grasping my hands and sinking to one knee, 'With You-Know-Who gone- the only one we have to defeat is Dumbledore!' He stood up quickly and started pacing, back and forth.</p><p>Remus and Harry shot each other a glance before watching Padfoot come up with a plan.</p><p>He snapped his fingers and twirled around to face them,</p><p>'I've got it! You can have the tracker removed and are finished at school at seventeen right? But you're not a legal, proper adult, until twenty-one. That's the age where you can give Testimony's and go in a Court Case.  But- if you're emancipated, then not only could you testify at my Trial, saying you say the Rat. But you can expose everything Dumbledore's done!'</p><p>Harry stared at Sirius in amazement. </p><p>'Then you could live with us! Harry, don't you see! We could get him for throwing your Trial and putting a minor in Azkaban and clear my name.' He said, jumping on the sofa. Even Remus started smiling and laughing at the possibilities and Harry joined in at how crazy his life had gotten.</p><p>'Fuck it! I'll go to America, get Mr Stark to sign the papers and be back here by the end of the week!' He said, joining in on jumping on the sofa and hollering in joy.</p><p>'By the end of the month, we'll have adopted you!' Sirius exclaimed, before turning shy, 'that is, if you'll have us?' His breath was knocked out of him in the answering hug,</p><p>'I love you Padfoot and I've never had a family before. I might be new at it but I'll try so hard.' He said, tearing up with happiness.</p><p>Remus pressed a kiss on Harry and then Sirius' forehead. </p><p>'I'll get the Goblins to draw up muggle and magical emancipation papers. I'll meet you at the airport in thirty minutes.' He said, running to the floo, hesitantly leaving the domestic scene. </p><p> </p><p>At the airport they all met up successfully and traded hugs for the papers.</p><p>'Don't forget pup, we cast a spell on you so that no alarms will go off from the arsenal of weapons you have- which we <em>will</em> talk about.' Sirius reminded him.</p><p>After Padfoot gave his watery goodbyes, reissuing how they were going to be a family soon, Remus pulled Harry in for a hug and whispered in his ear,</p><p>'I will always love you Harry but you don't have to rush back to us. Tony Stark <em>is</em> your Father, and if you want to stay to get to know him, that's fine. We love you, and will always be here for you. Don't forget, we also all have a <em>Go</em> bag and if we can get away for even the shortest amount fo time, we'll all come to see you, if you end up staying longer. Have fun and most importantly, <em>heal</em>. You've only just returned from Azkaban, don't think we forgot.'</p><p>And with one last hug, they walked off, as Harry walked onto the plane.</p><p>How hard could this shit be?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Harry would go on to learn- very fucking hard.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been in a bad mood from the moment they took off, realising that he'd forgotten to tell Remus they he'd met his creator and that the man was just a bit misunderstood and violent. Damn it.</p><p>When Harry arrived in New York, his mood did not improve and it took him seven seconds to decide he hated it. It was smelly and loud and there where too many people which wasn't good for the fountain of trauma he was dealing with.</p><p>Everywhere he looked, he saw a threat.</p><p>Wouldn't this be fun? In his red hoody and jeans, he didn't exactly stand out, and the expandable <em>Go</em> bag was small enough to make traversing through the city quite easy. Inside his <em>Go</em> bag was a map that when whispered a place to go, would show you the way. </p><p>Harry whispered Tony Stark and followed the directions, firstly with taking a cab to Manhattan, and paying thanks to the Muggle money he'd found in a pouch- with the dollars all labelled in Hermione's handwriting, explaining which ones to use, and then walking to a large tower with an A on the front.</p><p>His flight and the journey, plus the night before had caused him to become exhausted and he trudged up to the front desk, already pissed.</p><p>Apparently, the receptionist was in the same mood.</p><p>'We aren't having any school tours today.' She smiled snidely.</p><p>'No, I'm not with any school, I'm looking for someone who lives here?' Harry explained, terrified that maybe his Aunt had a point and all muggles didn't like him.</p><p>'And who would that be?' She asked enquiringly.</p><p>'Tony Stark?'</p><p>She snorted and looked at Harry with distaste.</p><p>'Look kid, you're not the first and you're not the last but that doesn't work.'</p><p>Well now Harry was confused. </p><p>'Look Mam' I don't know what you're talking about but I just need to get Mr Stark to sign some papers and then I'll pop right out.' He said desperately, close to crying again due to the emotional past few hours and lack of sleep.</p><p>The receptionist looked at his scruffy clothes and game a mean smile,</p><p>'I bet you do. And I bet it doesn't include asking for money at all.'</p><p>-Alright look, Harry was a nice kid. Truly. But he almost laughed in her face. Thousands of Wizarding families had left some or even all of their money to him in their will, as a thank you for defeating the Dark Lord as a baby. God- he doesn't want to know how many people would do it now if it got out he'd done it again, whilst wrongfully imprisoned.</p><p>But the point is- he was one of the richest people in the Britain. He may not dress like it- probably because the Dursley's would have burnt anything nice he brought home and Azkaban didn't care, but that didn't change the fact. He had money but he'd been in a place where he'd even be able to buy himself new clothes with it- which was actually really sad now that he thought about it.</p><p>But this woman didn't know that. So the joke's on her.</p><p>Harry would also like to mention that he wouldn't say anything about it, because he's British and that's simply not done, but the silent joke is there. </p><p>Harry continued arguing with the receptionist for a while, with both of them getting more and more wound up.</p><p>Luckily for Harry, he looked almost exactly like his Father from behind and so when Pepper Potts passed and saw who she thought was her idiotic Fiancee arguing with a poor receptionist, she grabbed him by the ear and stalked off with him. After they'd walked into the private elevator and the doors had closed, Pepper rounded on Tony, ready to rip into him; only to find a fifteen year old on the verge of tears, looking up at her like she killed his puppy.</p><p>It is important to note that Pepper Potts does not swear.</p><p>'<em>Fuck</em>.' She said. 'Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did this! You just looked so much like Tony I-' Her increasingly upset words came to a stop as he interrupted her,</p><p>'Wait, Tony? Tony Stark? Oh thank Merlin, maybe you can help me? I'm really sorry but I just need him to sign these papers and then I can go...' He said excited that he was finally getting somewhere. </p><p>'Um,' She said, startled by the outburst of sudden energy, 'yes. What papers does he need to sign?' She asked, slightly suspicious.</p><p>'Just these...' He said, handing them to her as the elevator <em>pinged</em>, letting them off on Pepper's work floor.</p><p>Pepper walked to her desk and gestured for the guest to take a seat. Pepper Potts sat in silence with the boy as she realised what these papers suggested, and with each sentence her eyebrows climbed higher and higher. </p><p>'Well, this is unexpected.' She concluded. 'Look...' She trailed off, not knowing the kids name,</p><p>'Harry.' He filled in,</p><p>'Harry. You have enough physical similarities to potentially be his son, but that's not unique and unfortunately, neither is the claim of Tony having some illegitimate kid he doesn't know about. As per procedure, you need to take the DNA test and if it comes back positive, we'll email you and you can come back to the Tower to discuss what happens next. Sound okay?' She said, trying to be kind but firm. </p><p>Children and their parents always came, stating that they had some hold on the Stark fame and fortune.</p><p>Everyone came back negative.</p><p>But as was procedure, if a kid said they were his, they would get tested. And so would this one. Even though he looked like Tony, he wasn't the first to have a weird combination of genetics that made him look as such.</p><p>And so, Harry gathered his papers and followed her down to the labs where she left him to do important stuff and he was led into a white sterile room and told to wait.</p><p>A bunch of impersonal doctors came and got everything ready. They took a swab and blood test, which Harry did not flinch for because it was a fucking needle and he refused to be scared of needles. </p><p>Even if they're slightly scary...</p><p>'The test will come back in three weeks. Do you have some way for us to contact you?' Asked a bored Nurse as the Doctor got all the samples ready to go.</p><p>Harry rattled off the email address Hermione had made him in Third Year, so that they could all talk to each other over the summer and just like that left.</p><p>He looked around New York City and realised that he only had twenty dollars left... that was not going to get him far. </p><p>And it didn't.</p><p>Even with Harry sleeping rough in an alley near a library, so that he could check his emails, It ran out quickly. He wouldn't have known what to do had that alley not been one next to <em>Sister Margaret's</em> School for Wayward Children.</p><p>But that's a story for later, after all, we all know that it ends with Harry in an interrogation room, craving a cheese- burger,</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehehe, you all thought I wouldn't include angst????</p><p>Everything is finally up to where we started!!! And for everyone who knows what Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children is... oh yes... the characters associated will very much play a part in this story but honestly I'm saving it for the reaction of the Avengers.</p><p>Hopefully a lot should have have been cleared up but there's definetly still surprises that are coming:)</p><p>this is a damn long chapter and I really hope no one expects the rest of them to be this long because GUYS???</p><p>Suckers</p><p>I wanted to include the little bit about fights because I always thought it was unfair that fans shame Ron for acting barely in Goblet of Fire- which he did, there's not denying that, but he was a kid and acted immaturely and don't think it's fair to condemn him for that. I also think that they've all been best friends for so long that it wouldn't be fair to automatically give Sirius and Remus all the comfort rights- although fuck yes do they have them.</p><p>Now, that you got through this monster of a chapter- have an updated timeline-</p><p>- Everything is basically cannon until end of Order of the Phoenix, where Harry goes to Azkaban in June<br/>- Harry is in Azkaban by himself until he discovers the horcrux and uses that to capture death eaters from inside his cell where then in March the other death eaters are brought in and Harry kills Voldemort by giving the Dementors Voldemort's soul and *suckers- it's still redacted*<br/>- *redacted bcs ya'll haven't sacrificed your newborn and haven't unlocked that level* stops where then Harry has a group of very stable friends to hang out with<br/>- May: Harry gets released and finds out about his other family<br/>- Late May/ Early June: Harry arrives in NY</p><p> </p><p>*gives everyone a cyanide pill*<br/>Pretty please drop a comment? Because they make me live and so damn happy? or a kudos?<br/>*realises its a Vitamin B*<br/>*shrugs because that works too*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Look At All These Chickens- I mean Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! Harry, look! A bunch of other heroes!<br/>....<br/>*covers microphone*<br/>*whispers*<br/>What do you mean you wanna fight the big one???? They're all big!<br/>Ohhhhh, the shiny one... it totally know what you mean... yup.... because that's super descriptive</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, my dudes my deities- thank you so much for all the amazing comments and kudos you left!!!</p><p>So, without further delay, enjoy Harry Potter and the Chaos he brings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Avengers didn't scare easily. </p><p>That's a pretty self-evident statement but it needs reiterating because there was one thing that all the Avengers <em>did</em> fear- Pepper Potts. And abandonment but that's not relevant for now.</p><p>Now don't get them wrong- they loved her. She was amazing and kind and the perfect example of a powerful modern-day woman which everyone had a business crush on.</p><p>However, no one felt more fear than when they heard Friday's voice telling them to all assemble in the living room, for Mrs Potts wishes to address them all for an urgent matter.</p><p>Captain America, also known as Steve Rodgers, also known as the one who screamed in excitement the first time he realised he could heat things up in no time in a <em>microwave</em>, was the first one to enter the room. He took one look at Clint, Natasha and Phil, all sitting down on the couch, which faced the TV, with Pepper standing in front of them and gulped. Summoning up all the courage he had, he walked over to the group and placed himself behind where Natasha sat on the couch. He let out a small sigh of relief at there now being a small coffee table, a deadly assassin and sofa in-between him and whatever Mrs Potts had found out they'd done.</p><p>Natasha twisted her body to look at Steve, <em>traitor</em>, she glared with her eyes, as Steve shrugged, sending out an apologetic smile for using her as a shield.</p><p> </p><p>Next, entered the Winter Soldier, also known as one of the Howling Commandos, also known as Bucky Barnes, also known as the reason the Avengers had to add on more training sessions to their rota; his food was amazing. Bucky saw the scene in front of him and cursed Steve for taking the safest place. Scowling and running through the latest pranks that had taken place in the tower, he tried to figure out which one Pepper might have realised.</p><p>The process of elimination was not going well.</p><p> </p><p>The Falcon, also known as Sam, also known as the only sane one in the group, followed his friends terrified stares to one Pepper, who was pacing and looking very uncomfortable and hurried into the room, placing himself behind Clint and sending out a glare at Bucky from where he stood next to Steve and behind Phil. He stifled a laugh when he realised that Steve and the Frosty Asshat where both standing at parade rest, both giving Pepper the attention and respect that any commanding officer deserves.</p><p> </p><p>The Scarlet Witch and the Hulk, also known as Wanda and Bruce, also known as a prime reason, why you shouldn't piss of European women and a Dr in so much crippling debt, walked in last, both still in avid conversation about the radiation readings Wanda's powers gave and how they differed from Bruce's. They took one glance at the fear on everyone's faces and snorted, both having the reassurance of being in Pepper's good books, with Wanda being like a daughter at only nineteen and Bruce reminding Pepper of her own Science Geek.</p><p>Natasha scooted up on the couch, making a very funny sight of the respected Captain America shuffling as she did, to ensure he was still directly behind her, causing everyone else to have to shuffle as well. Which made it very clear to Pepper what was going on, leading to her raising her brow in judgemental silence.</p><p>In the space Natasha had caused, Bruce sat down, with Phil being on his other side, with Wanda plopping down on the floor and smiling up at Pepper, reminded once again, how happy she was to have realised that Tony wasn't the one who caused the explosion, and for them all to be closer than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, everyone was here as Vision was still travelling around the world for the foreseeable future, trying to figure out what his existence and being human means.</p><p>Thor was in Asgard- apparently new news about Loki's imprisonment was going to be shared.</p><p>Rhodey and Tony were working, in the military and in Hong Kong for meetings respectively- along with Happy, who was there to make sure he behaved, and would all be home in two weeks. Which was not going to make this any easier because Pepper was one of the few people in this family who actually knew how to 'people' and she knew this wasn't the kind of news you share over the phone; and asking Tony to come home when he knew she knew he was working would only make him think something was wrong- not the mindset he needed to be in. </p><p>Pepper desperately wanted to procrastinate informing everyone the whole story, but the spies currently sat on her couch looked like they were on the verge of tears- by that she meant they were frowning ever so slightly, which was the equivalent of that for them, over interrogating their friends’ kid and making Pepper upset. She was also keenly aware that she'd only been able to wrangle them up to the common room for everyone to be informed at the same time under the condition that he had his DNA tested again, with Friday personally doing the tests; ensuring that she most likely only had thirty more minutes until Harry appeared. </p><p> </p><p>'Right, so, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here.' She started off, sending a reassuring look towards Bucky and Wanda, who both felt especially protective towards Tony as he'd had a direct hand in clearing them of all charges and giving them a place to stay- even though they'd both tried to hurt him.</p><p>The Avenger's all nodded and Pepper steeled herself to get it over with. She started from the beginning, as the spies on the couch had only gotten the bare bones.</p><p>'Three weeks ago, I was Tony arguing with a receptionist and obviously pulled him away to give him a good talking too. Except, it wasn't Tony but rather a child, most likely around fourteen/ fifteen.'</p><p>Everyone froze, all having the feeling that they knew where this was going but not wanting to say anything. The silence was think as everyone tried not to breath too loudly, as if to do so would spook Pepper from telling the rest of the story.</p><p>'I asked him why he was here, and the boy told me he just wanted to have some forms signed by Tony. After reading them myself, I took him down to be tested, to see if he was Tony's.' She paused here and took a deep breath, 'three weeks later, the test came back positive.' She finished.</p><p>It was quiet as everyone processed that their team member had a child. They all knew that as much as Tony acted like a playboy- which he very much had been before Afghanistan, that now all he talked about was Pepper and how excited he was to marry her. He was going to be so damn happy he has a kid. But so sad over all the years he'd missed. </p><p>Everyone held the same questions- why had the child only decided to reach out now?</p><p>Where did he grow up?</p><p>What was he <em>like</em>?</p><p>Steve spoke up first, everyone evidently referring to the team Captain for what to do next,</p><p>'What's he like?' He asked.</p><p>Clint snorted,</p><p>'He's a fucking riot.' He replied. Everyone started yelling as they realised that the archer had met the kid before the rest of them. Realising that they weren't going to settle down anytime soon, Coulson stood up from where he'd been sat and stared at them in disappointment, which was surprisingly effective. They all settled down, recognising that Phil was most likely going to give them new information.</p><p>'Clint, Natasha and I all met him before the rest of you,' here he held up a hand to stop them from where they'd been about to start shouting again, 'because we thought he was a threat and interrogated him.' His statement was followed by dumbfounded silence, which Clint interrupted,</p><p>'Honestly, I don't know how we didn't realise he was Tony's offspring, they're the fucking same. Even gave Phil a nickname within the first few minutes of being introduced.'</p><p>Sam, knowing that even though his friends where some of the most amazing fighters and strategists in the world, yet stupidest people he knew, thought he should ask the most obvious question here,</p><p>'Look, not to mention the obvious, but where is this kid? Like- ya'll did remember to take him out of the interrogation room right?' He said, gesturing towards the three apparent "child interrogators".</p><p>Geez, nothing says "welcome to the family", like being cuffed and questioned.</p><p>Natasha scoffed,</p><p>'Please, we're not imbeciles.' She said, crossing her legs and straitening her already perfect posture. Clint chose not to mention that they'd all forgotten about the kid until Pepper had reminding them that he was still handcuffed to the table, when they started leaving the room.</p><p>'He's being tested again- we trust the scientists in the tower but considering what a big deal this is going to be, we thought we should be extra safe and get Friday to run the test, whilst we all got briefed.' Natasha said. Pepper nodded, confirming her friends story and moved a comfortable armchair, slightly more in the centre so she could slump into it, whilst answering any questions they may have. </p><p>'I'll let him introduce himself, he should be up here any minute.' Pepper smiled as the Avengers broke the tense position they'd all been in, with Steve choosing to perch on the arm of the couch,  as Phil vacated it and Bucky filled the free spot. Sam shot Bucky the stink-eye as his not at all friend took the free seat and shuffled around to be on Steve's left.</p><p>Phil had evidently gotten up to excuse himself- much to everyone disbelief, but apparently he had a meeting with Fury that he could not miss if they wanted to keep Fury out of this for a bit longer. They trusted the eye-patch, but he was more their boss than anything else, and they felt like this should stay in the family, for as long as it could. After a loaded look at Clint, obviously telling him to inform him of everything that happened later, he departed.</p><p>The temporary silence caused by one member leaving was quickly broken when Sam mused,</p><p>'I wonder who his favourite Avenger is?'</p><p>Pepper glared at him from where she sat as chaos brewed, as everyone started "passionately explaining" why they would obviously be the kids favourite. A few minutes into the debate, Friday spoke,</p><p>'Lady Boss- Tiny Boss has tested 99.99% positive with Boss' DNA. I can easily conclude that Boss has a son.' She said, obviously having used her creator’s affiliation with nicknames to give Harry his own. </p><p>'Thanks Friday, send him up?' Pepper replied,</p><p>'Already have.' And with that, the elevator pinged, opening to reveal a scrappy child, seemingly caught to be having an argument with the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>'Okay look, I understand your point, but you can't tell me that the probability of being caught isn't worth the fun of-' Harry, stopped mid word, realising that now probably wasn't the time to argue with the sky voice about letting him leave, when those who he'd been instructed to meet where staring at him as if they'd seen a ghost. He realised he was frozen, hands up mid gesture from where he'd been animatedly talking and snapped to attention, cursing himself from not realising the doors had opened. Stupid. He didn't move, standing dead still, eyes blown wide, hands by his side as he waited for some sign of what he was supposed to do.</p><p>The man with a purple shirt and dark hair muttered, </p><p>'Yep, definitely Tony's kid.' </p><p>Harry frowned at that statement- he was James and Lily's kid because they raised him and gave their fucking lives for him.</p><p>He stepped out of the lift, coming to the conclusion that other people probably needed to use it as well and he shouldn't hog it and walked a few steps forward, not knowing what he was supposed to do. This was a room full of muggles and every muggle he'd met so far hadn't liked him, so he didn't have very high expectations about how long it would take for them to hurt him. Or, well, try to.</p><p>He looked at the red head- Mrs Potts, he remembered, who gave him a wave forwards. He walked forwards to where she was and when he reached her, she stood up. Harry looked at her, silently asking her for what to do next. She looked back at him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to introduce himself to the group of crazy tall and powerful looking people.</p><p>Great.</p><p>'Er, hi?' He stuttered out. He lifted his hand to wave, as the other one rubbed his neck awkwardly. He thanked Sirius again silently as he remembered his throwing knives, which would have been seen in his manoeuvre, had the older man not added glamour charms on all of his collection.</p><p>Steve cooed at the shy kid, which looked exactly like one of his closest friends. </p><p>Seeing the expectant look on the adults faces, Harry continued talking, silently believing this was the worst torture he'd ever experienced,</p><p>'My uh, my name is Harry. Harry Potter. I'm sixteen?' He asked, still finding it weird that he was sixteen going on seventeen, when he'd gone into Azkaban at fifteen and still felt like he should be that age. Being in that prison had felt eternal yet timeless and he found it weird that he'd technically aged.</p><p>He saw a few people startle as they heard his age, obviously looking at his hight and structure and not believing him. He narrowed his eyes; <em>you try being starved your whole damn life and then going to prison and see how pretty you fucking look</em>. </p><p>He made direct eye-contact with the one who'd had the biggest reaction and glared at him, conveying with his eyes what he didn't say. <em>Bitch</em>.</p><p>The guy with the metal arm narrowed his eyes back and took a step forwards, before the blonde beefcake stopped him with one hand and a look. The guy with hair as long as him looked away for a moment, obviously to plead with his friend to let him fight Harry and Harry smirked.</p><p>He'd looked away first, so obviously Harry won. Tall, dark and armless looked back and scowled, obviously accepting that Harry was better than him in every conceivable way possible.</p><p>Opposite harry, Bucky sent a pissed off thought to Stevie for making him loose the staring contest with this skinny punk.</p><p>This was pre-serum Steve all over again. </p><p>Bucky saw the smirk Harry gave him and scowled; <em>this fucker was going to be forced so many plum cakes- I'll fucking sit on him until he eats them all. Why was he so damn skinny?</em> And then Bucky was going to give him a mild poison to remind him that Bucky was better than him in every conceivable way possible. </p><p>Steve who very much recognised what was going on sighed. One week without drama. That's all he wanted. If he had to bail Bucky out of prison again, he didn't think Tony would lend him anything when it was his son involved. </p><p>The rest of the Avengers were delighted that this kid had chosen and won a stare off with their resident Frosty the Snowman.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper, seeing that unlike Tony, his kid did not seem to like talking, decided that now might be the best time to step in.</p><p>'Harry will be staying with us, at least until Tony gets back.' She said, placing her hand on his shoulder and immediately noting the contained flinch. Looking out at the team, she wasn't the only one to notice it, if Clint's darting look between her hand and Harry, was any indication. </p><p>'Why only until then? Surely Tony will want him?' Steve asked worriedly. He loved Tony but he better not send his kid away. At this moment the kid decided to interject,</p><p>'Actually, I'm hoping that's not the case. I'm only here for him to sign some emancipation papers and then I promise you'll never have to see me again.' Harry said, hoping this will make everyone relax over the worry that he would be here for long. Seeing their tense expression he continued, hoping to reduce their fears,</p><p>'Don't worry, I don't want anything from him, the papers do nothing but ensure I'm only his in blood.' He explained, with a small smile. The smile turned into a frown ashes their crestfallen faces. One of the many red-heads, bloody fucking <em>Merlin</em>, there were three! The youngest he thought spoke up,</p><p>'You must truly love your parents.' She said softly. Harry tilted his head- what's that got to do with anything? Before he could speak a yawn formed before he could stop it. Pepper saw and realised that this was probably quite overwhelming for the sixteen-year-old. </p><p> </p><p>'Why don't I show you your room? You can unpack...' she trailed off, realising that he only had that one small bag, he'd had those three weeks ago. She'd have to ask for his parents number to make sure that they knew what was happing and where he was- along with some more of his stuff.</p><p>'Bruce is on dinner today- Friday will let you know when it's ready but feel free to seek any of us out before then.' She turned on her heel and harry gave an awkward goodbye wave to the assembled group and hurried to follow Mrs Potts out of the room and onto another lift. </p><p>'So, everyone has their own floor officially, but everyone ended up sharing with people. Bruce and Thor are on the room closest to the laboratories- better electrical isolation.' She said, with Harry trailing behind confusedly, having absolutely no idea who any of these people where.</p><p>No one had introduced themselves and Harry was straight up irritated. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be <em>home</em>. He was sure this counted as kidnapping but what the hell could he do? He needed that signature and couldn't go home until he got it.</p><p>'Natasha and Clint share a floor as well, old habits I guess. Sam has his own house but has a room on Steve and Bucky's floor- much to Bucky's disdain. Wanda has her own floor, although when Shuri, Harley and Peter come over, they often take the spare rooms on her floor,' She turned conspiratorially to Harry, 'Although if you ask me, I'm pretty sure they just had a puppy pile.</p><p>Each floor has four rooms, to be converted in whatever needed, along with a kitchen and living room, although everyone often just hangs out in the common room. They get lonely and honestly, the floors are just for when they have a bad day or whatever. Rhodey often sleeps on our floor and the other two rooms have been used for so many things but right now act as our studies.</p><p>But Tony never uses them, always preferring to go directly to his lab, so we'll convert his into your bedroom. Friday?' She said looking up, moving at such a fast pace that if Harry wasn't used to Hermione, he never would have known what she was saying.</p><p>'I've already ordered a double bed- Colonel Rhodes should have some spare sheets in his cupboard for when it arrives. Fortunately, Boss truly does not use this room and moving anything out shall not be necessary.' An automated voice informed. </p><p>Harry and Mrs Potts got out of the elevator and walked, presumably, to Harry's new room, passing an open planned floor, with a modern kitchen and comfortable living room. When they arrived, Harry was shocked. </p><p>The first thing he noted was that it was bigger than anything he'd ever slept in. </p><p>There was a large desk and chair pushed up on the wall which faced the door and a few shelves but that was it. The whole place was light, with one wall being covered in glass- acting as a huge window. For someone who had spent their whole life in-caged, first in a cupboard and then in Azkaban, this was the most amazing thing ever. The room was painted beige which he loved- there were no house colours to be associated with it. </p><p>The second thing he saw was that it was covered in dust notes. </p><p>Pepper cleared her throat,</p><p>'Right well, I'll leave you to unpack and get ready.' She said, eyes darting to the hallway, evidently busy and needing to do something else. Harry nodded silently and watched as she left. </p><p>Harry shut the door and collapsed against the door. His head fell into his hands and he rubbed his palms against his eyes. He opened up his bag and took at the burner phone his new friend gave him. He called the very man who gave him the phone and waited as it eventually ran into voicemail,</p><p>'Hey, I won't be on the couch tonight-the DNA test came back and this woman whose dating my dad is basically making me stay with her and her roommates. Wait- that doesn't sound good, it's fine, don't do anything rash. I'll still be at my shift on Monday and I'll tell you more about it later. See ya later alligator.' He hung up without further notice. </p><p>He trusted that his friend would pass on the message to anyone who might need to know.</p><p>Next, he got out the mirror, that would allow him to speak with Sirius and Remus. He hadn't been able to talk to them until now, only sending letters due to him being surrounded by muggles and not wanting to his godparents know he was sleeping rough, in those weeks that passed.</p><p>'Sirius?' He whispered. He waited and nothing happened.</p><p>'Sirius?' He whispered again. </p><p>A few minutes later, when Harry just about put the mirror away, he saw his godfather's face come into view.</p><p>'Harry!' He shouted in glee. Harry grinned, seeing Remus next to Sirius, both of them in one of the many rooms at the gloomy house. </p><p>'Are you coming home soon pup?' Padfoot asked excitedly. Harry lost the smile he once held.</p><p>'I just got past the tests that proved I actually was Tony Stark's kid, and the man’s not even here. His fiancée wants me to stay here until he comes back and I'm pretty sure that's just a trick to try and get me to stay with them longer. But I don't understand why! Why would they want to take care of me if they didn't have to? It makes no sense!' Harry exclaimed. Sirius and Remus shared a sad look,</p><p>'Cub,' Remus began, 'it's probably very exciting for them, they get to meet someone which shares the same DNA as a close friend. Your dogfather and I started jumping on the sofa from excitement when the news was announced because it meant a mini prongs running about. Enjoy the time away from War, we aren't going anywhere.' Remus reminded Harry with a gentle smile. Sirius nodded his head vigorously in agreement, planting a sloppy kiss on his partner's cheek for knowing how to use the words in a way that made his godson happy. </p><p>Harry smiled at them; they were right. He may not want to be here, but he should still try and make the best of it.</p><p>Maybe they did want him. </p><p>Harry and Sirius talked for a while, talking about how much his friends missed them and how Draco swore he was going to just show up and move in to wherever he was, at least once a day- coincidently, usually around the time when Ron mentioned something about the Chuddly Cannons; before the couple had to leave- Dumbledore was fuming that Harry was gone and checking on them every few hours. </p><p>After seeing their faces, Harry felt invigorated, and reached into his bag to unpack. He grabbed his clothes, three shirts, two jeans and one other jumper- the Weasley jumper of course and put them on a shelf. There wasn't exactly a cupboard so it would have to do.</p><p>Next he hid his food around the room, wedging it behind the desk and in-between his clothes. He didn't know if it would be necessary but he wasn't going to risk being taken off guard.</p><p>His schoolbooks from the year he missed- Hermione's idea, along with some random books which were interesting were placed in a stack on the desk- with his friends letters hidden in the pages and the content hidden by a spell to make them all mundane. </p><p>With that, he realised he was done.</p><p>His wand had been snapped, so that wasn't exactly something he had to think about and his cloak and the Marauders map, weren't exactly items he could have just lying around, and so back in the bag they went.</p><p>He looked around and something caught his attention on the door. It was faded painted letters.</p><p>He approached the door closer and bit his lip, using the pain to centre himself from the sudden wrought of emotion he felt as he read the inscription. </p><p>There, painted in stock blue letters were the words- STORAGE CUPBOARD.</p><p>Harry stared at the words for a long time.</p><p>The Irony of the two families he'd stayed at, immediately putting him in a cupboard was not lost on him.</p><p>It seemed that every time he was moved to a different family, they immediately wanted him placed in the cupboard under the stairs and the elation he'd felt earlier when thinking they might want him was lost.</p><p>He felt himself start to hyperventilate, staring at the words even as they started to go fuzzy. </p><p>'In... one, two three...' He heard distantly, his hand cupping his throat as he tried to get air into his lungs, panicking even more at the lack of oxygen.</p><p>'Out...' Harry tried to listen to the words, focusing on the female voice.</p><p>After a few moments, the panic ebbed away enough for him to be conscious of how he was trembling, and how there was no one in the room with him.</p><p>'Mr Potter, are you alright?' The same female voice questioned. Startled, Harry looked around, realising that Friday had been the one to talk him down from his panic.</p><p>'I'm fine.' He bit out. There was silence, as Harry tried to get his racing heart under control and the AI contemplated what to say next.</p><p>'Boss- your Father, has panic attacks as well.' She said finally. Harry glanced up at the ceiling,</p><p>'I've gotta say Friday, not one of the best things he passed on.' He replied. The ceiling fell silent again before speaking again,</p><p>'Under the protocol Boss implemented, I am not allowed to inform anyone of anything that happens in your room unless your vitals are in danger. Not without your permission.' Friday said, clearly hinting that she'd quite like permission to inform everyone of what happened.</p><p>'Well, you don't have it.' Harry retorted. Silently happy that he could practice magic in here and the AI couldn't say anything about it. 'Can you see my room?' He questioned- he didn't want anyone monitoring him.</p><p>'Not really. Cameras are automatically off and will not turn on unless you tell me too, for example, Mr Barton, has a protocol that when he claps twice, I can use visual surveillance, so that he can use ASL. All audio in your room is also, not available, unless you say my name, which turns it on or have very elevated vitals.' Harry nodded, happy that the computer wouldn't be able to spy on him.</p><p>Although, it did raise questions about what would happen if someone wanted to get down with the dirty.</p><p>You know what, he didn't want to know.</p><p>But all this led him to the question- who the fuck was his Father?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Who the <em>fuck</em> was this kid? Natasha pondered. </p><p>Pepper and her had been reading the file Friday had sent them, they needed his guardian's phone number in case they didn't know and just- what the actually hell.</p><p>First, it would appear that his Mother was one Lily Potter nee Evans, pretty girl, she could see why Tony might pursue her, although she would have thought the man was more his type.</p><p>However, his Mother and Stepfather had been murdered in their house on 31 October 1981, when Harry was just 1 year old, and the child was given to his mother's sister. Natasha would like it noted that she did not glaze past the part where apparently, this kid's godfather was Sirius Black- as in, the serial killer, Sirius Black. </p><p>This poor kid.</p><p>There was very little information about Harry for the next eleven years. He only went to the hospital twice, both to set broken bones and most defiantly hadn't had his vaccinations. Apparently, when a Doctor had asked when her nephew was coming for his, she's stated that Lily hadn't believed in them. Natasha wasn't convinced.</p><p>In each class photo, Harry looked sad- deeply to the bone, sad. He wore a look that spoke levels, with his expression looking alike to one you might wear if someone killed your puppy, but you were resigned to the fact.</p><p>She made a mental note to find out more later as Pepper already looked rather upset at how skinny Harry was in the photos- especially when she realised which one was his cousin.</p><p>'The child is obese! Honestly, Nat, what the hell happened!' She exclaimed, her glass of white wine almost spilling over in her rage.</p><p>Natasha said nothing but simply looked down at the information they had. He disappeared completely at eleven and that did not reassure Natasha. He should have <em>some</em> digital footprint, but nothing. All they knew was that he went to some school called St Brutus and had since eleven.</p><p>So helpful.</p><p>Truly. </p><p>After reading the file which caused more questions than either would have liked to arrive, they both silently agreed that they would not be calling Petunia Dursley to inform her of where her ward was. </p><p>They didn't know why the hell he wanted to be emancipated but Natasha had a feeling it had something to do with his family and considering he had one who was willing to take him in- she wasn't against using questionable means to keep him here... at least until Tony arrives.</p><p>She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged on the sleeve of her friend,</p><p>'Come on, dinners almost ready. We should make sure Harry and Bucky don't try to kill each other.' Natasha snorted, allowing a rare smile to break through as she remembered the rant that took place after Harry and pepper left. Apparently- according to Bucky,<em> that kid was a hazard, and that fucker is evil.</em></p><p>Pepper shook her head as she recalled the staring competition, both of them apparently trying to send each other to the ground with the force of their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way to the living room to find all the Avengers sitting around the table, Harry standing to the side, looking lost. Before Pepper could intervene, Natasha walked up to him and said something, causing him to lose a tension she hadn't realised he'd been holding.</p><p>They made their way to the table, with Harry sitting in Tony's seat. Bruce was at the head, with Harry on his right, followed by Pepper, Wanda and Sam. Steve sat at the other end to separate Sam and Bucky, and so on Steve’s other side it went Bucky, Clint and Natasha. Natasha moved the empty seat, which was either Thor’s or Rhodey’s, depending on who was here and  moved herself slightly so that she was more opposite Harry than she would have been without interference. </p><p>It was relatively peaceful as Bruce served everyone a helping of curry, the portion being changed depending on the plate when Steve decided to make conversation.</p><p>'So, Harry, do you have any questions about anything?' He asked, giving his Captain America smile. Harry gave an awkward smile in return, trying to remember how how 'people'</p><p>'Ehrm, yes actually.' He gave an uncomfortable laugh.</p><p>'You guys never actually introduced yourselves, so I was wondering what all your names where?' He asked, looking up from where he'd been playing with his food, to see absolutely gobsmacked faces. His heart started to beat faster as he wondered whether or not he should have said that.</p><p>Sam opened his mouth as if to say something but Bruce spoke before he could say anything.</p><p>'Of course, it must have been an oversite on our part. I'm Dr Bruce Banner and you know Pepper by now.' He said, causing Harry to nod.</p><p>'Wanda and Sam are the two next to Pepper with Steve being the blonde one at the head of the table. Bucky, is the one you uh...' He trailed off, not knowing how to say, <em>the one you seemingly tried to kill with the power of your glare alone.</em></p><p>'Robocop.' Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement, a smirk on his face, causing Clint to let out a laugh at Tony's son using the same nickname for the feared assassin as his pops. Bruce looked around, unsure of what to do. He glanced at Bucky and saw the assassin was now eating the chicken in the curry, by using a small knife as his fork, all while glowering Harry as he aggressively stabbed at the meat.</p><p>'Okay...' Bruce said, looking around the table for help, only to find Steve shaking his head in disappointment and eating dinner, along with Pepper, with the rest of the Avengers all on different levels of laughing.</p><p>Despite this, Bruce tried to finish off the introductions,</p><p>' Lastly, are Clint and Natasha-'</p><p>'Ah yes, the ones who interrogated me.' Harry said, taking a calm sip of his water. Natasha hummed her nod and Clint sent a dramatic wink his way,</p><p>'Yup and it was awesome.' Clint flashed a grin. Unfortunately for Harry, Natasha didn't seem have understood the, <em>was</em>, in that sentence- signalling past tense, and decided to ask some questions.</p><p>'So why do you want to be emancipated? You have no other family, they're all dead, and before this you lived with your Aunt and Uncle- don't you miss them.' Natasha asked bluntly. Harry's knuckles went white from the force he was holding his fork with.</p><p>'I never had a family to begin with, as you said- they're all dead, so it's not like I'd be missing out on something. Mr Stark wasn't there for my first steps- he doesn't even know I exist, and if I could I would have kept it that way forever. He's done nothing for me and I don't want him to- I just want for him to sign the papers!' Harry said angrily, looking down at his plate. He would have asked to be excused but he didn't know the rules yet, nor the punishment for breaking them.</p><p>Strangely enough, the rest of dinner was quite.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't going to post this chapter for a while but its my birthday tomorrow and I just reeeeeeally wanted to give you something nice as well bcs quarantine isn't the funnest thing and we all deserve something nice</p><p>The Avengers all drink their respect women juice and so should you.<br/>I took Wanda's age from a year after Ultron happened, where she is thought to be about 17/18- and there will be no bashing of her because in the comics she didn't know she was joining Hydra and whilst that doesn't excuse the bad things she's done- she was a kid and all the characters have done questionable things and they all redeemed themselves.</p><p>So for the pairings we have:<br/>Harry/ Wanda- 1<br/>Harry/ Peter Parker-1<br/>Harry/ Harley<br/>Harry/ MJ<br/>Harry/ Bucky<br/>Steve/ Bucky</p><p>Let me know which ones you want! It's all up to you and I'm trying to keep romantic inclinations as vague as possible to allow you all to take your pick :))</p><p>Thank you to every single person who dropped a kudos and comment last time, I kept re-reading the comments and just doing the excited wiggle from seeing that you all liked it.</p><p>*posts chapter on Valentines*<br/>*sneaks in a lil bit if angst*<br/>ya know... if you wanna drop a comment, I could always trade that angst for some fluff and crack<br/>*realises the fluff and crack tin are empty apart from cobwebs*<br/>fuck-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Can Excuse Racism But I Draw The Line At Exposing It- Ministry of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You poor, poor, probably slightly gay soul, using fanfics to deal with unresolved trauma.... you got this far? Probably think it won't be too angsty? Maybe even searched up hurt/cumfort... shit I generally meant comfort I just find it funny and still accurate,<br/>the POINT is- go have a hug... just... a way from my general direction</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was inspired by the Trial chapter in The Second String by Eider_Down because I'm obsessed with it so if you've read that work and recognise any similarities- it's most definitely because I adore them </p><p>Hehehehe, I love how I keep thinking- I'll get to the fluff in the next chapter and Harry just goes; but shouldn't you let them know about how I'm fates favourite pegging toy? And then here we are!</p><p>ALSO HOLY CRAP I DID NOT EXPECT SUCH A BIG RESPONSE!!! SO MANY COMMENTS! HOLY CRAP I WAS SO DAMN HAPPY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>25 June, 2014- HOLDING CELLS, AZKABAN</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>There once was a witch I knew,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She danced with pain and blew,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every man in East and West Cobham,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As long as you spanked her bottom-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so, I f</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The limerick had been scratched onto Harry’s cell wall in an unsteady hand directly across from the dilapidated cot that served as his bed. <em><br/><br/>So he what? What did he do? What? What?! Please for the love of all dirty minded teenagers- what was it?<br/><br/></em>Five days into his stay as an unwilling guest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he was convinced that whoever had penned the little poem had deliberately left it unfinished as an insidious method of psychological torture. He’d bet his left hand that it was actually a guard who wrote it and that they left it unfinished to piss inmates off.</p><p>He'd find out later that the man who wrote it was actually innocent- but had been killed by a bored guard only days before the Wizarding Court recognised it.</p><p>But for now, he just spent hours – days, at this point – puzzling over the final line, methodically thinking of anything that could be dirty enough to act as the finishing line.</p><p><em>Heh, finishing.<br/><br/><br/><br/></em>One week after his arrival, Harry was shackled with magic inhibiting cuffs and led through a labyrinth of hallways and offices to a simple room that fulfilled all his clichéd expectations.</p><p>Dudley had gone through a stage of loving old crime shows and so Harry had seen glimpses of what they look like when doing his chores. Much like on the TV there where three simple chairs, low lighting from a single oil lamp, a basic table, and nothing else. He found himself wondering if his interrogators would play “Good Auror/Bad Auror.”<em><br/><br/></em>Apparently, he didn’t rate such games. The meeting couldn’t really even be called an interrogation. The men never introduced themselves and moved right into questions that had already been prepared in advance. Don't you just love the justice system?<em><br/><br/></em>'You are the wizard known as Harry Potter?'</p><p>Harry looked at them blankly- his scar wasn't exactly discrete. Unfortunately, his unimpressed glare wasn't enough to put them off the interrogation.<br/><br/>'Do you admit to breaking into the Department of Mysteries on the eighteenth of June 2014?'<br/><br/>'Do you admit to casting an Unforgivable at the Minister of Magic- Cornelius Fudge?'<br/><br/>At that last one, Harry had had enough. </p><p>'Look- i was fighting Death Eaters! It was kind of a ride-or-die situation and I didn't meant to end up in the Department of Mysteries! It was accidental magic!'</p><p>'So, you admit to breaking into the Department of Mysteries?'</p><p><br/>Harry was proud that he had refrained from cursing. <br/><br/>And then the farce of an interrogation was over, and he had been shuffled back to his cell. All his requests to talk to Dumbledore and his questions about what was even happening were ignored.</p><p>The interrogation was three weeks ago.</p><p>Aurors' came twice a day to bring him food but refused to talk to him. He gave up trying to convince them he was innocent the fifth time they spat in his food and left it too far for him to reach.</p><p>He wondered if they'd forgotten about him.<br/><br/>His musings were for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>A blank-faced Auror who personified ‘nondescript’ marched in stiffly. “You are summoned.” <em><br/><br/>Oh gee, that’s not ominous</em>.<em><br/><br/></em>Auror Nondescript waved his wand to unlock the cell and promptly smashed Harry up against the wall to pull his arms around his back and into the magic-inhibiting cuffs. <em><br/><br/></em>Without another word, he marched Harry on another long journey through the bureaucratic labyrinth to a different poorly lit room. Waiting for him inside was seemingly the whole of the Wizengamot. <em><br/><br/>Well shite. This really can’t be good.<br/><br/></em>Without preamble, Fudge began to speak,</p><p>'You, Harry Potter, have been tried guilty for Treason on accounts for breaking into the highly classified Department of Mysteries and the Attempted Murder of the Minister of Magic.’<em><br/><br/></em>‘What? Harry couldn’t stop himself from yelping. ‘I don’t even get a trial?’ He said incredulously,</p><p>‘That’s just homophobic.’ He said without thinking, cringing when he realised he just came out to the whole Court.</p><p>Whoops.</p><p>Fudge frowned, obviously not appreciating Harry having a fantastic sense of what counts as homophobia.</p><p>‘Should you wish to have one after this meeting, you shall. However, we’re here to offer you… a deal.’ He said carefully.<em><br/><br/></em>Harry sighed. ‘Then, er, I suppose we should get on with it.’<em><br/><br/></em>‘Indeed.’ Fudge cleared his throat impressively.</p><p>‘As you have admitted guilt of treas–”<em><br/><br/></em>‘I most certainly have <em>not</em>,’ Harry growled. </p><p><em>'</em>The circumstances-'</p><p>‘The Ministry is aware of the circumstances of your appearance at the Department of Mysteries.’ Fudge interrupted.</p><p>‘Today they are neither here nor there,’ he quelled Harry’s outburst with a chopping motion of his hand.</p><p>‘As I said, you have admitted guilt. Given the <em>circumstances</em>, the Ministry and Wizengamot leadership have jointly decided that they will permit you to be incarcerated in Azkaban Prison for no less than four years and no more than twelve years, after which time you will be compelled to live entirely in the Muggle world.’<em><br/><br/></em>Harry gaped. <em><br/><br/></em>“As the typical punishment for a Wizard who commits Treason and Terrorism,’</p><p>‘When the <em>hell</em> did we bring in <em>Terrorism</em>?’ Harry shouted, whipping his head around in confusion,</p><p>Fudge continued, raising his voice to be heard over Harry’s outburst, ‘is either life imprisonment or the Dementor’s Kiss, you can see that the Ministry and Wizengamot have decided to be quite merciful.’<em><br/><br/></em>It was all just so surreal. Harry felt numb as turmoil stirred, realising that the Wizengamot didn’t care if he were innocent or not- they saw him as a public figure with too much influence and they needed him gone.<em><br/><br/></em>And then the rage hit. The white-hot, burning, inarticulate rage of righteous indignation that Harry knew so well. <em><br/><br/></em>Taking a deep, steadying breath, he kept his temper simmering safely below the surface of his demeanour- he was a Gryffindor, he wouldn’t be put away so easily.<em><br/><br/></em>'Nah, I'm good.'<em><br/><br/></em>'What!’ One Auror bit out. ‘Azkaban drive you mad already?’<em><br/><br/></em>‘I said, no. As in, I thank the Ministry and Wizengamot for their … mercy, but I’d rather go to trial.’ He said smiling. They wanted him gone quickly and Harry said <em>fuck your chicken nuggets</em> to that.<em><br/><br/></em>Fudge considered Harry silently and slumped over a bit when he finally heaved a sigh. <em><br/><br/></em>‘Your actions have caused many problems, young man. Problems I’m certain you cannot understand.’ He actually sounded rather <em>sad</em>.<em><br/><br/></em>That … that wasn’t what Harry was expecting.<em><br/><br/></em>‘I don’t know politics or whatever sir, but not knowing now doesn’t mean I can’t understand.’<em><br/><br/>‘Damnit boy!</em> Our society has barely healed from the Wizarding War and then you start saying that he’s back? Crime has already shot up; blood supremacists are committing more hate crimes than they have in years, <em>because you gave them hope! </em>You gave them hope that You-Know-Who is back!’ Fudge said, pointing at Harry who stood with eyes blown wide, his mouth gaping.</p><p>‘And even on the Light, paranoia has peaked, people attacking neighbours, <em>children</em>, just because they were in Slytherin or because they knew someone who was a Death Eater.’ Throughout Fudge’s outburst, Harry felt the anger in him bleed away, leaving nothing in its wake but a profound exhaustion. Harry sighed, then raised his eyes to look into Fudge’s. He didn’t like the man. But today Fudge’s eyes looked much the way he imagined his own did. <em>So bloody tired of all this shit.<br/><br/></em>‘Thank you, sir, for explaining the situation to me. I – I didn’t know any of that, you’re right,’ he admitted sincerely.<em><br/><br/></em>‘But?’<em><br/><br/></em>Harry smiled faintly. ‘But I won’t consent to being some sort of pawn that the Ministry can choose to just sacrifice.’ He made direct eye-contact with Dumbledore and little did he know, he just changed the outcome of his fate.</p><p>You see, Harry made eye-contact with the man as he believed he was taking in the lessons Dumbledore had put upon him. Standing up for what was right.</p><p>But Dumbledore- Dumbledore thought that Harry knew exactly what he was and was refusing to die for the sake of the Greater Good.</p><p>And he would not let that happen.</p><p>Harry broke eye-contact with the Headmaster, unknowing of what had just transpired, and looked back at Fudge,</p><p>‘And sir, forgive me for saying it, but a society that gives up its morality for the sake of – of <em>fear </em>might… might be a society that has prejudice deeply ingrained. On both sides.’<em><br/><br/></em>Fudge stared at him, eyes wide.<em><br/><br/></em>‘I mean, look at you, sir. You have no issue locking me away for- let’s be honest here, for exposing the racism in your society. If all it takes is me telling the <em>truth</em>,’ He emphasised,</p><p>‘For fear and anger to form, then surely you should look at yourself for allowing society to heal with easily re-opened scars.’ He paused and took a deep breath.</p><p>‘I was defending myself against Death Eaters that Voldemort sent for a prophesy. If you want to prosecute me for defending your Department then go for it- but it will be public. Please arrange for my trial.’<em><br/><br/></em>Adrenaline coursed through Harry. His entire body was rigid in anticipation, of being cursed, or beaten, or screamed at. But Fudge just stared at him for a long moment before briskly rising and leaving the room without another word.</p><p> </p><p><strong><br/></strong><br/>Late the next night, long after Harry had picked at his dinner only to give it up as a lost cause, a soft voice woke him from an uneasy doze.</p><p>‘Harry? Harry? Please wake up.'<br/><br/>He yawned and reached for his glasses, scowling as the smashed lenses did nothing to really help his already abysmal eye-sight.<br/>‘Yes?’ He replied to the anonymous Auror. Suddenly a light filled his cell and he squinted and hesitantly walked closer to the bars, only to beam when he saw the bright pink hair.</p><p>‘Tonks!’ He exclaimed, before giving a sheepish grin as she shushed him.</p><p>‘I’m not supposed to be talking to you.’ She started off in a low murmer, not looking at Harry and instead standing in a guard pose, looking out.</p><p>‘You’ve had quite a few members of the Order of the Phoenix guarding you, but we couldn’t tell you in case one of Fudge’s guys came and realised we sympathised with you. But … Well, I thought you should know that your trial, er, started this afternoon.’<br/><br/><em>But they just offered me a deal yesterday!</em><br/><br/>‘What! Why didn’t anyone tell me? It’s <em>my trial!</em> Shouldn’t I be there?’<br/><br/>Tonks shook her head quickly. ‘It’s just presenting evidence and minors <em>really</em> aren’t allowed in Court unless they <em>have</em> to be. You’re slated to appear tomorrow. I thought you should know,’ she repeated a little helplessly.<br/><br/>He forced himself to breathe. ‘Okay, okay. I mean, thanks, Tonks. For telling me. Is it – I mean, can you tell me anything about what happened today?’<br/><br/>She frowned and looked at him fleetingly. She seemed to weight something in her mind before deciding against it.</p><p>‘Erm, no, no I don’t.’</p><p>‘Oh.’ His heart began beating faster than he would like it to.</p><p>‘Tonks do … do you know, if they find me guilty, would I, would I get Kissed right away, if they voted that way?’ He said, his voice breaking. He hated himself for sounding so vulnerable, but he needed to know.<br/><br/>Tonks looked away. Her voice wasn’t much more than a mumble when she finally responded.</p><p>‘Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Or real soon after. I mean, at least you're seventeen, right?’<br/><br/>That was enough for Harry to almost forget his impending trial. He thought everyone knew his age. He didn’t want to sound conceited, but most people knew more about him, than he did.</p><p>‘What? You’re joking, right?’<br/><br/>‘You’re – you’re not seventeen? I mean, it’s just from all the stuff you’ve done, I just thought the height was misleadi-‘<br/><br/>“Oi!”<br/><br/>‘– but I guess I thought that since you were here like this, you – you had to be of age.’ She wasn’t looking at Harry.<br/><br/>Harry let out a humourless laugh. ‘No, I’m fifteen.’<br/><br/>Tonks didn’t say anything, just sat picking at a non-existent bit of fluff on her Auror robes. Harry floundered for something to say- he thought his age was common knowledge!</p><p>Then he realised, most people were just told that he defeated Voldemort as a baby; some people still considered three-year-olds babies. Add in how he was in the Triwizard Tournament, in which the age was seventeen… shit. People probably thought he was sixteen when he entered, so underage but not massively.</p><p>Fuck. And oh, motherfucker, now Tonks looked upset.<br/><br/><em>Shit! Sad girl! What do I do with a sad girl? </em>He could handle Death Eaters, dragons, and other monsters, but upset women were something for which he felt entirely unprepared.<br/><br/>‘Are you okay, Ton –‘<br/><br/>‘Shut up.’<br/><br/>Her hiss brought Harry up short.</p><p>‘Well, that’s a bit uncalled fo-‘<br/><br/>‘Harry Potter shut it! You could be in Azkaban tomorrow night, or worse! Don’t you <em>dare </em>sit here and comfort me!’ She put her head in her hands. He reached out past the bars and pat her head,</p><p>‘There, there. It’ll all be okay…’ He said haltingly, unsure of what the proper protocol was here.<br/>She looked up at him as if <em>he</em> was being weird.</p><p><em>Girls</em>.<br/><br/>Her face hardened as she looked at him and he felt oddly as if he were being evaluated. She took a deep breath.<br/><br/>‘Fuck them, Harry. You do what you think is right. Merlin, <em>fuck them all</em>, Harry.’ He felt like her anger was focused on someone, but he didn’t know who.</p><p>‘He let everyone believe you where older- damn it, I’m pretty sure only those with kids in your year, think you’re older and he only encouraged it! He was calling you a Dark Wizard, saying how he tried but-’ She sharply stopped talking, apparently rage taking over.<br/><br/>Harry was very confused. This wasn’t a new state of mind but that didn’t mean he had to like it anymore. He went to ask her, <em>who the fuck she was talking about</em>, when footsteps came and her light from her wand went out. He heard some low talking, probably the next shift and Tonks chatting, before silence.</p><p>But Harry very much remembered Tonks and her words.</p><p><strong><br/></strong>Oddly enough, the threat of the Kiss puts someone off sleep. He got a few hours in but spent the majority of the night with a loose nail he found, carving a list of things he wanted to do when he got free.</p><ol>
<li>Try Pizza. (He’d never gotten to because ya’ know, Dursleys, and Hogwarts never had any)</li>
<li>Read Hogwarts- A History. (Hermione loved that book and he always told himself he’d read it later. If he never got to read something she loved so much, he knew he’d never forgive himself.)</li>
<li>Have his first kiss. (That one’s pretty self-explanatory he feels.)</li>
<li>Visit India. (He’d been told last year by Sirius that James’ Father was from there and they had always been incredibly proud of that fact. He wanted to know the country his Dad was so proud to be from.)</li>
<li>Flip off Vernon Dursley. (Again, Harry thought this was pretty self-explanatory.)<br/><br/>
</li>
</ol><p>Before he knew it two burly Aurors he didn’t recognize were wrangling him into the now-familiar no-go magic cuffs. They said nothing as they winded him none too gently through the Ministry, into a lift and down an eerie black stone hallway to a shiny black unmarked door.<br/><br/>The hulking Aurors – whom Harry had already nicknamed ‘Dudley’ and ‘Vernon’ – stopped him at the door and took up guard positions.<br/><br/>‘Well, um, this is nice and all but er – are we… should be go in? I feel like an important part of my trial is my actual being there’<br/><br/>Dudley and Vernon said nothing.</p><p>Tough crowd.</p><p>Harry attempted to break the ice anyway,</p><p>‘Did you know that I’m terrified of raw chicken? Yup, I know, weird, but when I was younger I was really hungry and thought I’d be fine- I wasn’t, and now I’m just terrified of the stuff.’ Harry looked up at the two men grinning from the fun childhood story but uh… they didn’t even glance down from where they stood still, stoically looking at the door.</p><p>Instead they waited. And waited. And waited.<br/><br/>Harry was beginning to miss his cell. At least he could sit down in there. He started shifting his weight from foot to foot and got a whack up the head for his troubles by Vernon. Despite the slight whack, Harry giggled to himself at the accuracy his naming had yielded.<br/><br/>Without any warning, the doors opened. There where less dramatic ways to say: <em>it’s your time to go in</em>, but Harry wasn’t going to voice that thought out loud. Instead, he stepped inside.</p><p>*The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry an ominous silence fell* (alright.. you got me… this parts from the book)</p><p><br/>As he was led into the chamber, he started looking around the room for any familiar faces. </p><p>Sirius obviously wasn't there- being a wanted felon would do that. Remus was a werewolf, and as such a dark creature- meaning the Court’s racist arses wouldn’t let him in; and minors weren't allowed in Court until twenty-one, which discounted literally everyone else he knew. </p><p>It appeared that the only people he knew where Arthur and Molly Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Umbridge and Dumbledore.</p><p>Harry put on a brave smile for the read headed pair who looked rather upset when they saw Harry in cuffs; Molly grabbing onto Arthur’s sleave, and gave a small wave, not able to do more due to the cuffs preventing movement, hoping that would help with any worry he may have.</p><p>Unfortunately, that seemed to have done the opposite and now the couple looked crushed. Well, that backfired.</p><p>He didn’t do anything when he saw Draco’s Father and restrained from giving a hurt look to Dumbledore for never coming to tell him what was going on as he sat in his cell.</p><p>And considering Harry was trying to convince the Court that he was <em>not</em> a criminal, he thought it best not to glance at Umbridge.</p><p>As he stood in the centre of the chamber, astutely ignoring the hoard of Dementors above him he felt his lips twitch as he saw three pairs of feet momentarily come into view. If the run-down trainers, polished black shoes and clean white trainers where any indication, it would appear that his three Best Friends had found a way into the Court regardless.</p><p><br/>Vernon and Dudley led him to the chair in the centre of the room. As soon as he was seated, the chains attached to it sprang to life and bound him, <em>kinky</em>.</p><p>He frowned at himself, <em>bad brain, not the time.</em><br/><br/>Directly before him and more easily viewed because of the better lighting was Albus Dumbledore. A very unhappy Fudge, was on Dumbledore’s left, while another wizard, sitting so far back in the shadows that Harry couldn’t make out his features, sat on the headmaster’s right.<br/><br/>Any relief at seeing Dumbledore faded as he realised Dumbledore was presiding over his trial, not defending him because- <em>oh Merlin’s sweaty balls</em>- Lucius <em>Fucking</em> Malfoy had apparently taken that job. He wanted to ask Draco why the hell his Father was defending him instead of Dumbledore, but he didn’t think outing his friend’s hiding place would go well.</p><p>‘Very well,’ Dumbledore began kindly.</p><p>‘Now that the accused is present, we may conclude.’ Receiving a curt nod from a young woman sitting down the row of benches, seemingly the scribe, Dumbledore addressed the court, his eyes on Harry.<br/><br/>“Mr Potter, you are here today being charged with Domestic Terrorism, the Casting of an Unforgivable and Breaking and Entering the Department of Mysteries. Do you wish to contest this plea?” Dumbledore said, his hands crossed in front of him.</p><p>Dumbledore’s tone sounded like he was asking a schoolboy if he <em>really </em>wanted to persist in claiming he was innocent of some prank. Harry didn’t want to be presumptuous, but he thought that was probably the same tone he used with his Dad and his friends when they got up to things. He looked down his spectacles at Harry, a stern, parental expression on his face.<br/><br/>‘Yes sir, I do. Why am I being charged with domestic terrorism?’ Harry asked, confused.</p><p>‘I believe that would be from spreading false information to cause mass hysteria and from breaking countless artefacts and timeless prophesies in your bout in the Department of Mysteries.’ Umbridge interjected. Harry glared at her, silently trying to make her feel the hatred behind his eyes, as his hand stung with the phantom sensation of a pen carving into it.</p><p>‘Now that that’s been explained, do you wish to object anything?’ Dumbledore said.</p><p>‘Erm, nope, that um, that sounds about right.’ Harry said awkwardly, ignoring the sound of a hand smacking a forehead from where no one stood.<br/><br/>“Before this court renders a verdict, it is my obligation by law to ask if you would like to speak in your own defence, though I must warn you, doing so allows the Ministry representative prosecuting the right to interrogation, as well as any of the judges here.”<br/><br/><em>What do I say? Shite, I don’t know how to talk to a bloody court!</em><br/><br/>He cast a desperate look at Lucius, who sighed- <em>idiot Gryffindor</em>, it seemed to say and gave the tiniest of shrugs. <em>It’s up to you</em>, that shrug said.<br/><br/><em>Thanks a lot- truly, so helpful.<br/><br/></em>Harry squared his shoulders and looked at Fudge, then Dumbledore.</p><p>‘Yes, sir, I would like to speak in my own defence. I’ll answer any questions the court have.’<br/><br/>Dumbledore looked a bit startled that at that but motioned to Umbridge who apparently was in charge of questions to begin.<br/><br/>‘We have already been given a complete overview of your crimes. I will not waste any <em>more </em>of these good witches’ and wizards’ time by going over well-trodden ground.’ She said, lifting her shoulders up, her voice climbing octaves.</p><p>‘I have but one question for you.’ Harry held his breath. This sounded like she had a good defence.</p><p>‘Did you, Harry Potter, cast an Unforgivable at our esteemed Minister of Magic and break into a Government building to desecrate hundreds of seer’s prophesies?’<br/><br/></p><p>They must be joking.</p><p> </p><p>‘I swear we’ve already had this discussion. Like, literally not even a minute ago.’ Harry said, his eyebrows climbing higher.</p><p>‘Your answer Mr Potter.’ She said with false sweetness.</p><p>‘Well, er, yes I guess but-‘<br/><br/>‘There you have it!’ Umbridge proclaimed triumphantly.<br/><br/>Fudge was staring at the wall behind Harry, and Dumbledore … Dumbledore just sat there. And at that moment Harry realised many things as everything came together.</p><p>The man Tonks had been talking about- that was Dumbledore. For some reason, Dumbledore had done everything he could to make people forget he was a kid.</p><p>The sad look the Weasley’s had worn- it was because they knew Dumbledore had <em>chosen</em> not to defend him. Fuck- Dumbledore was calling him a Dark Wizard!<br/><br/><em>Fuck them, </em>the memory of Tonks whispered in his ear. <em>Fuck them.</em><br/><br/>‘Alright- that’s it!’ Harry would have been on his feet if the chains on the chair allowed it.<br/><br/>The court went deadly silent.<br/><br/>Harry had had enough. If Dumbledore had forsaken him then Harry was forsaking his role as the Golden Boy.</p><p><br/><em>Fuck them.</em><br/><br/>“I’m allowed to speak in my defence, yea?”<br/><br/>It was Fudge, not Dumbledore, who looked at him and nodded. The Headmaster’s gaze, on the other hand, was simply filled with rage, this evidently not being part of his plans.</p><p><br/>Harry breathed deeply, willing his body to stop shaking, his voice to be steady. He was gaping at himself internally, completely at a loss for what to say but preparing himself to say it, nonetheless.</p><p>‘I’d appreciate it if you would just listen to me for a few minutes. A few <em>minutes</em> out of your whole lives. <em>Please</em>.’<br/><br/><em>I have to make them </em>understand<em>.</em><br/><br/>‘Please, imagine this. I know it will sound crazy but <em>please</em>.’ <em>Deep breath.</em> </p><p>‘Imagine that you're entered into a competition underage but because you have no family, no one who will pull you out- you have to compete. People have <em>died</em>, but because of a technicality, you must. Now imagine that you’re drowning in this fear, this fear that you’re going to die and people don’t believe that you didn’t do it…’ He took a shuddering breath</p><p>‘Imagine being so <em>lonely</em> that you don’t mind the flood of howlers and owls, all calling you horrible names, simply because <em>at least someone’s talking to you</em>.’ He heard someone take a sharp inhale of breath but ignored it, steady forth making eye contact with every person in the chamber.</p><p>‘But then, through a miracle, you survive the first task, and you get your friends back and even make new ones, regardless of house rivalries.’ He smiled then. He and Draco had become friends before the First Task when he realised that Ron and him where fighting and saw how sad he was.</p><p>‘Everything’s going great until the final task. You and this boy take the cup- house solidarity, you think to yourself, and you appear in a Graveyard.’ Harry stopped the sob he felt rising and continued- he had <em>one chance</em> to change their minds.</p><p>‘This boy, this boy is killed because he was a <em>spare</em> to Voldemort.’ He gasped out, ignoring the shocked exclamations.</p><p>‘I was tied up, cut up for my mother’s protection and witness to the knowledge that I was now part of the reason why my parent’s killer now walked.’ Harry tried to calm his heartbeat. It didn’t really work, but his words were coming out clear and strong.<br/><br/>‘Imagine thinking you’re going to die as you watch the blood run down your arm, soak into puddles on the ground below. But he hasn’t hit anything important. He wants it to <em>last </em>after all. Voldemort wants to prove he can beat you in a <em>duel</em>. You’re <em>imperious</em>-ed first- he wants to teach you how to bow.’ He said self-depreciatingly.</p><p>‘And then before you can get over the feeling of being <em>violated</em>, like your body is not yours, the <em>cruciatus</em> is used. Time loses all meaning and it’s just… <em>pain</em>.’<br/><br/>Harry licked his lips. Several of the judges were staring at him, but he couldn’t stop himself to take the time to interpret their expressions.</p><p>‘But you escape, try to tell everyone what happens-‘</p><p> Harry paused and looked at Fudge.</p><p>‘And no one believes you. No one even lets you speak.’<br/><br/>‘The next year is spent begging classmates and teachers alike that there is danger but the media has already written you off and so they do to. But that’s not it- Voldemort is sending you visions now.’</p><p><br/>The huge dungeon seemed to be holding its breath.</p><p>‘You spend the whole year with your Merlin-damned teacher carving into your hand,’ He jerked his head in Umbridge’s direction, ‘Your scar constantly burning as Voldemort tortures you, sending seemingly random images- until one day it’s of your only Father figure, being tortured in this room.’ He left out Sirius’ name, unsure if that would condemn him more.</p><p>‘And through accidental magic- because that is how strong your desperation to save him is- you apparate into the Department of Mysteries, realising this is the room Voldemort has been sending visions about. And you realise it was all for a fucking prophesy. So, you take it, listen to it, and before you can do anything, you are surrounded by Death Eaters. Adults who plan on taking the prophesy and hurting you. So- you smash it, let them know they can’t have both, and they start to duel you.’</p><p>‘But this isn’t school- this is to the death. They’re trying to <em>kill</em> you for no other reason than because through some <em>fluke</em>you lived when you shouldn’t have. They’re casting Unforgivables and so you start doing the same because you realise you will <em>die</em> if you don’t try. They get called to their Master and leave just as the doors open and it is only through <em>force of will</em> that the Unforgivable you cast didn’t hit the Minister of Magic. I bet most of you are thinking that yeah, you didn’t do anything wrong.’<br/><br/>He spied several judges nodding slowly. <em>Deep breath.</em><br/><br/>‘Now imagine that you’re me. You’re the Boy who Lived to Lie.’ Fudge’s eyes grew wider and the Minister tensed.</p><p>‘Are you in the wrong now? Is it just attention seeking. The first step in becoming the next Dark Lord.’ Some judges flinched as he called them out of their thoughts.</p><p>‘Because if you could absolve yourselves of guilt but you can’t absolve me, when there’s <em>only one bloody thing </em>different between us…’<br/><br/><em>Fuck them.</em><br/><br/>‘… well then, honestly, I think that you’re on a different side in this war than the one you’re <em>claiming </em>to be on. Because you don’t care about justice- you care about favour and ignorance and I will not allow that be done in the side of the supposed “Light.”’<br/><br/>With that, he sent a pointed look at the judges, tilted his chin up, and let the rising din of dozens of clamouring voices wash over him like so much water over a rock.</p><p><br/>The indignant shouts of judges continued for several minutes, unabated by Dumbledore’s ever more desperate strikes of his gavel. Lucius took the opportunity to inch closer to Harry and gave him an accessing look.<br/><br/>‘You didn’t mention any names of Death Eaters.’ He said.</p><p>‘They didn’t cast the killing curse on me. Mercy for Mercy.’ Harry replied, without looking at the man.</p><p>‘Ruthlessness is mercy upon ourselves, Harry.’ Was all he said in reply.</p><p>Eventually, after several more bangs of his gavel and a fully deployed arsenal of chastising looks, the Headmaster managed to get the courtroom under control.<br/><br/>‘Now then,”’ he continued as if nothing had happened,</p><p>‘Mr Potter, would you care to add anything to your testimony?’<br/><br/>One of the judges snorted nervously.<br/><br/>‘No sir. Thank you, but I think I’ve said all I really can.’<br/><br/>‘Well, all that remains is for the court to hear closing remarks. Madame Umbridge?’<br/><br/>Umbridge rose and straightened her robes.</p><p>‘Mr Potter, you gave a very emotional story, however, they are just <em>lies</em>.’ She smiled sardonically.</p><p>‘And Mr Potter himself, admitted that he committed all that we accused him of and even admitted to being in cahoots with You-Know-Who. Now we must thank our wonderful Government every day that he is not around, but for Mr Potter to believe that he is seeing visions of him- that is the making of a Dark Wizard. You <em>must</em> find the accused guilty of the listed charges. Of that, there is no question.’<br/><br/>It was well done, Harry had to admit. At the end, she nicely parodied genuine concern, even regret, for the heavy task before the court.<br/><br/>His stomach roiled.<br/><br/>‘Thank you, Madame Umbridge,” Dumbledore said gravely.</p><p>'Mr Malfoy, do you wish to speak on the accused’s behalf?’<br/><br/>Malfoy Sr. stood up slowly, his head nodding.</p><p>‘Yes, thank you, Chief Warlock. Witches and Wizards, I am here to argue this case <em>because</em> of the accused. It is no secret that his parents and I did not get along, nor is it that our political views are similar. However, I stand here today, because fourteen years ago, this child defeated the Dark Lord and freed me from the Imperious curse.’</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at Mr Malfoy’s subtle reiteration of <em>definitely not being a Death Eater.</em></p><p>‘Many, I’d wager, are only alive, because Mr Potter defeated the Wizard, that Albus Dumbledore could <em>not</em>. I see that many of you have abandoned Mr Potter, just as Headmaster Dumbledore seems to have done; if the Prophet quotes him correctly,’</p><p>‘But Dumbledore is not ineffable. Let it be noted that this man’s judgement is not gospel and to follow it as so, is to condemn a child to Azkaban or worse- on the basis of a mortal’s whim.’ He paused for dramatic effect. ‘Thank you.’<br/><br/>As Lucius returned to his seat, Dumbledore addressed the court.</p><p>‘You have heard testimony, viewed evidence, and listened to final considerations. The time has come to vote. All those in favour of conviction?’<br/><br/>Harry’s heart was in his throat as his eyes frantically scanned the crowd of judges before him. Slowly, as though no one wanted to be first, the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot began raising their lighted wands. Harry forced himself not to cringe when Fudge’s wand lit.</p><p>It seemed … it seemed like every judge was voting for his conviction. He was too shocked for his heart to break when he vacantly observed Dumbledore raising and lighting his own wand.</p><p>‘No…’ He whispered.<br/><br/>‘All those in favour of acquittal?’<br/><br/>Four lonely lights from the back benches.<br/><br/><em>Four</em>.<br/><br/><br/>‘The accused is found guilty of Domestic Terrorism, the Use of an Unforgivable and Breaking and Entering the Department of Mysteries, as per the laws of wizarding Britain,’ Dumbledore pronounced slowly, seemingly savouring this.<br/><br/><em>No. No. This … this isn’t happening. </em></p><p>
  <em>This isn’t happening! </em>
</p><p>He felt like he was going to vomit, like he’d faint if the chains holding him fast let him go and he tried to stand up. And below his shock and terror, there welled a burning, churning <em>disappointment</em> in them all, in Dumbledore and Fudge, the whole bloody wizarding world.<br/><br/><em>How</em> could<em> they?</em><br/><br/>But Dumbledore had cleared his throat and was speaking again, addressing him. Harry rallied everything he was to keep his back straight and face expressionless.<br/><br/>‘The two traditional punishments for those convicted of this crime are either life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison or execution by the Dementor’s Kiss. At this time, the convicted may express a preference for either, is he so desires.’<br/><br/><em>They</em> – <em>they want me to pick between </em>those<em> options?</em><br/><br/>To those watching him closely, which was most in the courtroom at this point, his eyes seem to glaze over for a few moments. Harry’s eyes snapped back into focus. The shock had already begun to ebb away, leaving only incredulous fury and biting disappointment roaring in its wake.<br/><br/><em>Tonks had it right.<br/><br/>Fuck them all.</em><br/><br/>‘Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore.’ A few gasps at the perceived – and frankly intended – impertinence echoed in the otherwise silent room.</p><p>‘Given the two options you’re offering, there is only one choice to make. The lot of you seem intent on making me your sacrificial lamb, gone to make it obvious the truth of the Wizarding world won’t be tolerated or making me the next Dark Lord. I’m not really interested in being either.’ He spat the words.</p><p>‘I would much rather die quickly than be tortured to death slowly, whether it’s Voldemort doing it or you all.’ He couldn’t contain a sour chuckle.</p><p>‘Maybe there really isn’t much of a difference.’<br/><br/>He shook his head and then made absolutely sure that he stared hard into the eyes of the Minister and Dumbledore in turn.<br/><br/>‘Therefore, of the two options, I chose the Dementor’s Kiss.’</p><p>‘No!’ Came a guttural cry. Hermione flew forwards, away from the invisibility cloak and ran towards her friend, Ron and Draco right behind her. They collided in a hug, Hermione already sobbing about how she wouldn’t let them do this.</p><p>‘What are these children doing here?’ Came an outraged voice. ‘Leave!’</p><p>Draco said something to Ron and Hermione and they stayed with Harry as they were immediately ushered out to the hallway he had waited in before his trial. Through the chaos, he saw Draco stand proud in the centre of the chamber, back straight, with his eyes dancing with danger. </p><p><strong><br/></strong>His legs wanted to shake desperately but Aurors Vernon and Dudley were leading him out and he refused to let them see him break down. Dudley’s hands, he noticed vaguely, were far gentler this time than when he’d led him here ... <em>was it less than an hour ago?</em> <strong><br/><br/></strong><em>Holy shite, what did I just </em>do<em>?</em><strong><br/><br/></strong>A stoic Vernon took the same position as he had before and was mirrored by Dudley, whose staunch implacability was belied by the little glances he kept stealing at Harry. Harry ignored him and wallowed deep in the darkening whirlpool of his own mind as Ron and Hermione held his hands and saying how much they loved him.<strong><br/><br/></strong><em>I can’t believe I did that. They’re going to have me Kissed. Dementors, oh God, Dementors... I don’t want to die, I don’t want to leave, I have Sirius now, please, I don’t want – it’s not fair, please, why is this happening, how </em>could <em>they – </em><strong><br/><br/></strong>Finally, the man cracked.</p><p>'Kid? Kid, ah, can I ask how old you are?'<strong><br/><br/></strong>Harry roused himself enough to pretend not to notice Vernon’s eyes dart over in interest.<strong><br/><br/></strong>‘I’m fifteen. I was supposed to turn sixteen this summer.’ <strong><br/><br/></strong><em>And my life is probably over. God, Merlin, please, I don’t –</em><strong><br/><br/></strong>“Oh.” Dudley looked away and nothing more was said as his friends hugged for the last time possible.</p><p> </p><p>The Court Room was in chaos.</p><p>No one had expected the Saviour of the Wizarding World to choose that option. They had planned on- as callous as it may seem, to toss him in Azkaban on what should have been a life-sentence and then a few months later, release him, making Potter internally grateful for their leniency and stop talking about things he shouldn’t be.</p><p>Draco, however, was about to make things a whole lot worse. He was allowed to stay on the technicality that the Court proceedings where technically finished, meaning that as a minor, he could make a speech as it wouldn’t have any ‘legal’ influence.</p><p>‘Excuse me!’ Everyone settled down at the odd interruption.</p><p>‘Something has come to my attention- something which needs to be addressed. It would appear, that this council not only advocates the use of child soldiers- to be used and then thrown away, but also believes in convicting children! Harry Potter is a child who spent his whole life being loved and hated by the Ministry and Wizarding World and you built him up in your heads that I don’t believe you know the key facts. He. Is. A. Child. Being forced to choose a version of suicide.’ He finished, his chest heaving as he hoped that his speech, along with his Father’s influence might make them change their minds once more.</p><p>One council member, stood from his chair- <em>he’d been a Ravenclaw, four years ago</em>, Draco believed.</p><p>‘Look, the kid has a point. Apart from Rita Skeeter- which we all know to take liberally with the details, when was the last time we were explicitly told Mr Potter’s age? Even those with children in Hogwarts probably just know him as older or younger than their own brood.’</p><p>One member scoffed,</p><p>‘Don’t be ridiculous. He’s a celebrity, everyone knows how old he is.’</p><p>Everyone waited patiently for the answer as the judge got redder and redder.</p><p>‘He’s sixteen, seventeen.’ The member finally supplied. Most of the chamber nodded, but those who knew Harry personally or did indeed have children at Hogwarts, frowned.</p><p>‘He’s fifteen.’ Draco supplied calmly.</p><p>Silence reigned. It was at this moment that Molly Weasley stood up unsteadily,</p><p>‘Are you telling me,’ She said in cold rage, ‘that you didn’t know how old this child was? And yet you forced him to choose how he would die? Albus Dumbledore, Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge- they all knew, and yet you all decided to let age be what would absolve you of guilt the easiest.’</p><p>‘His age is not hidden! For Merlin’s sake, I know you all have better things to do than keep track of how old each celebrity is but surely when this came to Trial you would have had the sense to look!’ She looked around, furious.</p><p>‘But no! You needed a scapegoat and if he was younger than you wanted, it would have gotten in the way.’ She said, simmering in rage.</p><p>‘How young is too young to be our scapegoat?’ Fudge choked out rhetorically, sounding sick. His laugh was so bitter that most in the courtroom stopped and looked at him in concern.</p><p>‘We tried to make him a scapegoat, for what will happen should you go against the word of the Ministry but instead he’ll be a martyr.’ Fudge continued.</p><p>‘Well to hell with his preferences then!,’ came another voice.</p><p>‘You’re all acting like we have to give him the Kiss. We don’t! Let’s just chuck him in Azkaban for life and when he’s old enough we can re-evaluate his Trial. He’s still a danger to society, punishment is needed!’ Desperate voices raised in support of this.</p><p>Now, perhaps this could have been the time where Fudge stood up for what he believed was right… like not throwing someone no told enough to shave in Azkaban. But that is not what happened.</p><p>The next moments passed as a blur- Harry was herded back in the room and he was told that- sorry, we won’t even give you your choice of slow torture or fast death- it’ll make us look bad.</p><p>Draco and Harry exchanged a bone crushing hug as the Weasley Matriarch tried to climb down from the stands before the Aurors could take him away. Ron collapsed in Hermione’s arms as the final official ruling was given and Harry’s wand was snapped.</p><p>And so, Harry was led away, lib wobbling as he was sentenced to Azkaban. He looked over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of his friends, one last time and instead made eye-contact with Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>Albus lifted his eyes to meet his and slowly smiled as his pawn moved across the chess board. Some pieces had to be sacrificed, and this one had become a liability.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya know... I actually started this chapter thinking there would be a tiny flashback about his Trial and then move on to him meeting Peter, but uh... that didn't happen.<br/>Can I also just reiterate that- HOLY MOTHER LOVER OF GOD I AM ABSOLUTELY BLOWN AWAY BY ALL THE COMMENTS<br/>HONESTLY, I JUST KEEP RE-READING THEM AND DOING THE HAPPY SITTING DANCE<br/>ergheirugchtugmtv</p><p>I know it might seem like far-fetched for people not to know his name but I was talking to my friends and I realised that none of us really knew a celebrities actual age, just a rough margin of it. So I started thinking that considering how many things Harry has done, most people probably aged him up. They would know he was in school but- I feel most people would just really know that.</p><p>Ya know... if you leave a comment or kudos... I might give ya a kiss<br/>*laughs maniacally, knowing I full well mean a Dementor's kiss*<br/>I swear it'll be worth it, you'll forget your own name<br/>*stops laughing and starts choking as an Asthma attack occurs (I don't have asthma)*</p><p>(also if you want to come yell at me- here's my Tumblr- chaotic_avacado) [the links not working, I'll add it later])</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Orphan Squuuuaaaad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do you know what's better than meeting the son your father always wanted? Spite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like everyone to know that I wrote half of this the day before my exams because I'm an idiot and the other half after a three hour politics exam which meant my blood was caffeine and the gay agenda was alive</p><p>Aaaaaand we meet Peter in this :)<br/>Oh and Tony...</p><p>I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE MORE THAN 4OO KUDOS AND 100 BOOKMARKS GEJGHDJFGHVJIVHYCGFKDJGHKSLVMBCFNHGDJE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sometimes Peter wonders how he gets in these predicaments. Then he remembers that he's Gen Z and like all Gen Z:</p><p>Peter was fucking tiiiired. </p><p>Like don't get him wrong- he loved being Spiderman, but it was annoying as heck when criminals decided that they<em>had </em>to go and break the law on a Friday- he was supposed to be home to watch a movie damnit.</p><p>But eh, instead he was scaling the Avenger's Tower because he forgot his keys and May was on a night shift... and he most definitely wasn't going to the Hospital at 3AM and explaining to her why he isn't asleep. Somehow saying "it's the insomnia for me," wasn't appreciated and often just ended with a lecture. So obviously, going home wasn't an option, so what else should he do but go to his<em>other</em>home?</p><p>Which leads him right back to the predicament he finds himself in.</p><p>More specifically, being threatened with two ring daggers- which were totally the coolest weapons he'd been threatened with so far, one at his throat and one at his<em>ahem</em>... sensitive parts. At first he thought it was Shuri, before he realised that unless Shuri had shrunk and now wore glasses; this wasn't Shuri. So, Peter did the rational thing when realising someone you don't know is in your pseudo father's home.</p><p>'Did Mister Stark adopt you to?' He blurted out. In the dark he couldn't make out many shapes, but he felt more than saw the figure pull back from where he'd been using his weight to keep Peter on the floor.</p><p>'<em>What</em>?' Oooo the stranger has a British accent. Shit- what if he's an Asgardian? Meh, probably not, it would be really stupid to wear glasses in a world where magic could probably correct it.</p><p>Peter used this opportunity to sit up and cross his legs, ignoring the danger that very much hadn't been put away but simply moved to allow him to talk.</p><p>'I'm Peter. He found me on YouTube. He found Harley when he broke into his garage and he still won't admit to adopting Wanda because she's technically an adult, but we all know he did. Oh Friday, can you hit the lights?' He said as an afterthought, after rambling his way through the family kids, excluding DUM-E and U. </p><p>The lights came on to expose someone younger than him, probably fourteen. He was a shade or two darker than Mr Stark and had the same dark and curly hair, although the kid's was more messy than curly. Peter thought about asking if he wore contacts, looking at the bright green eyes but thought better of it. You couldn't fake that colour.</p><p>He also thought better of asking where the hell he'd gotten two weapons- this was New York, he'd seen weirder. Peter <em>did</em> think it was odd to be wearing jeans and a really<em>big</em>red T-Shirt to sleep, but he was going to assume it was a weird fashion thing in the UK.</p><p>'Well, damn, Mr Stark is really going for similarities this time, isn't he?' He said smiling. The kid seemed to be assessing him and with a huff, lowered his weapon and put them in the back of his trousers.</p><p>'Why are you in my room?' He asked shortly. Peter startled; the cupboard was now his bedroom? </p><p>'I thought this was the storage cupboard?' He answered confused. For some reason, this made the stranger scowl and duck his head, muttering something under his breath. </p><p>'Yeah, well, now it's not. Now why the hell are you in my room?' He said angrily, making eye contact. Peter resisted the urge to coo, he looked like an incredibly dangerous version on MJ- and that was saying something! Distantly, he felt like he should probably be worried about his lack of self-preservation, but this was Peter- he swung from buildings in a glorified jumpsuit. </p><p>'Oh gosh, I'm so rude. I'm Peter.' He said, thrusting out his hand and tilting his head like a confused puppy when the kid didn't immediately shake his hand. Nonetheless, Peter kept his hand out and after a few minutes, he was rewarded as his received a warm handshake.</p><p>'Harry.' He replied shortly.</p><p>'Are you related to Vision?' Peter asked as soon as the name was spoken. Harry felt like he was getting whiplash- who the fuck was Vision?</p><p>'Sorry, that's stupid, Vision was literally made from an AI and Ultron.' He said shaking his head. </p><p>'Are you related to Thor? Or Loki?' He asked instead, scooting forwards to where Harry sat bewildered. Harry looked terrified for some reason.</p><p>'Who... who are these... I'm sorry but I don't know who these people are...' He said awkwardly. Harry was very much of the opinion that this boy wasn't much of a physical threat but that he'd much rather go for a round with a fully armed Bellatrix than have this conversation. At least she made sense.... sometimes.</p><p>'Oh, that's fine, it's all very confusing, Vision never even stops by anymore and he isn't very famous in comparison to the others so it makes sense you wouldn't know him. Can I borrow your phone? I can show you a photo that way. I'd use mine but it's at home, I never take it with me on patro-' At this moment, Peter looked down and realised that he was in his Spiderman suit, with the mask having been discarded from when Harry had attacked him, from where it had previously been in his teeth as he climbed the building.</p><p>'Shoot! My identity! And I told you my name! Well at least not my full name, I would have had to say Peter Parker for that to be a problem... ohmygodohmygodohmygod, Mr Starks going to<em>kill</em>me, no one is supposed to know and-' his tirade was cut short as a package hit him in the nose. He looked up to where Harry was now standing, one eyebrow quirked as Peter stared at him. Peter looked at his lap and found a chocolate labelled as a 'chocolate frog'. Huh, cool brand.</p><p>'Look- Peter?' Harry said, tilting his head to confirm that he remembered the name right. Peter gave a small nod in assurance and tried to ignore how his stomach was flipping with anxiety as he realised how stupid he was.</p><p>'I'm not going to tell anyone about your weird fetishes. I'm sure your partner really appreciated the look, and I won't tell them you got the wrong room an-'</p><p>'Dude, no! This isn't a-a-a' Peter stuttered, not wanting to say the word, '<em>ya know, tiky-tiky</em>thing, I'm Spiderman!' Peter exclaimed, turning red. Harry just sighed, pinching the ridge of his nose,</p><p>'Do i... Do I even want to know what the hell a "<em>tiky-tiky</em>thing" is?' He asked, moving his hand to rub at his face. Before this Peter fellow entered his room, he'd been having a dream of his trial which had... sucked but wasn't the worst memory he had and honestly he hadn't minded the reprieve from his worst nightmares.</p><p>'It's... like the bed moving... the sound it makes? Like during... like,' He started making the movements with his hands and Harry got a sudden fear that he was dealing with a mixture of Hermione, the twins and Neville.<em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>'Alright, I get it. Now what are you doing in my room?' He said, ruffling his hair and walking to where Peter was still sitting on the floor, taking the chocolate frog from where it sat in his lap. Peter jumped nervously at the guy who had held weapons not so long ago being so close to him again and then smiled nervously as he realised he'd had nothing to be scared of.</p><p>'Oh, I...' And Peter explained the situation to his new friend Harry while looking around at where he was sleeping. It had a new bed and chest of draws, along with the old desk and shelves that had been there before. Peter frowned as he finished explaining why he'd entered the tower as he looked around the sparse space. Once he finished Harry nodded and jerked his chin, signalling Peter to get up from the floor.</p><p>'Well, I'm sure you have questions for me so, how about you come with me while I make breakfast and I answer them... and you could clear up a few things I have questions about too.' He added last minute. Peter nodded eagerly; sleep could wait.</p><p> </p><p>'So, why'd you assume I'm related to Loki or Thor?' Harry asked as he made his way to the kitchen. He'd been here for about three days and hadn't done much but catch glimpses of his roommates since the first dinner. Most of them seemed to have negative opinions of him after that, apart from Mrs Potts and Madame Romanoff, but they were busy running a company. </p><p>Harry was trying to stay out of everyone’s way, completing his chores and leaving for work every day, making sure he's home should they ever need him. They hadn't tried to see him or asked where he'd gone these past few days, but he was sure the big sky computer would have told them if they asked.... well now it was just depressing.</p><p>'Well, you have a British accent.... they have a British accent...' Peter replied sheepishly. </p><p>Bloody Americans.</p><p>'Right.' He said shortly. They both entered the kitchen and Harry started taking out the bread he'd leave to prove the night before. Peter skipped to the counter and plopped down on one of the stools as he watched Harry start preparing the proved bread. Harry tried to ignore Peter who had started too shiver but he couldn't (he'd later claim it was distracting his focus) and sighed, as he put his sour bread in the oven.</p><p>'Wait here.' He said leaving the room while dusting his hands of the excess flour. He returned back with a simple black hoodie and old jeans, along with a piece of string Peter could use to hold them up. He shoved them at the now wide-eyed kid and didn't look up from his next task as he said,</p><p>'You looked like you where cold and I still have questions I need answering; can't have you getting hyperthermia now can I?' He said gruffly as he started measuring out the ingredients for pancakes. Petr looked like he was about to lunge across the table and hug the dark-haired boy, but a sharp look prevented him.</p><p>'I knew you liked me; knives are just your way of showing it.' He said slyly as he shucked the jeans and hoodie over his suit.</p><p>'Shut up and answer my questions.'</p><p>Peter didn't say anything, but he knew what struggling for money looked like, it wasn't new to him, and these clothes showed very obviously that Harry really couldn't have had it easy. So, for him to be so casual with sharing his clothes meant a lot and Peter was determined that by the end of tonight- errr, today, they'd be Best Friends (RIP Ned [ sorry bro, but he has<em>knives</em>])</p><p>'You haven't asked any except the Thor and Loki one.' Peter replied smugly before cringing as Harry sifted flower threateningly. How he actually<em>managed</em>to make himself look scary, Peter had no idea, but he did.</p><p>'What do Mr Stark's roommates do all day.' Harry asked curiously.</p><p>'You mean when they're not out superhero-ing?' Peter asked, sniffing the air as Harry started cooking the pancakes.</p><p>'Superhero-ing?' Harry repeated confused. Peter looked back at him shocked. </p><p>'<em>Dude</em>.' He said breathily. From Pete's reaction and the aforementioned roommates’ reaction when he asked them their names, he was going to go on the assumption that they were a big deal. </p><p>'How do you not know who the Avengers are?' He said, bouncing in his seat as the stack of pancakes started to get bigger. Harry, who had turned towards the stove froze as he sorted out through explanations he knew Hermione used with her muggle family, whenever she seemed out of the loop.</p><p>'My school... is... armish? Amish' He corrected himself, incredibly proud of himself for remembering Hermione's ideas.</p><p>Ha- suck it Ron, told you he hadn't fallen asleep.</p><p>Luckily, that seemed to have been his best bet and Peter lit up a smile, looking absolutely delighted at learning new things.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>- he forgot his initial assessment of Peter being like Hermione. Because if he's right, then that means-</p><p>'That's so cool! Tell me everything! What's it like?' He shot out. </p><p><em>Questions</em>.</p><p>Damnit! Quick, think fast!</p><p>'I can't...' he faltered, trying to think of what to say, 'tell... you?' He finished. Peter rapidly nodded his head and squealed as Harry stacked one more pancake on the plate and then shoved the whole thing at Peter, sufficiently distracting him.</p><p>You gotta feed a mutant the right amount.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>? you ask. How did Harry know Peter was a mutant?</p><p>Well fuck off, Harry hadn't had his morning cuppa yet, you can find out later.</p><p> </p><p>'That's fine! Hey, you're okay with modern things now, right? Because if so, then I can ask Friday to put on the documentary made about them all and then things won't be as odd!' Peter exclaimed through a mouthful and despite Harry's wishes, he promptly decided that he was going to protect this adorable child forever. And despite Harry's knowledge, Peter did the same as Harry blushed at the thought of people going out of their way to accommodate him.</p><p>'I'm fine with it all, I didn't believe in it much, but my family did, so I just grew up that way.' He shrugged as Peter asked Friday to play the clip. And so, for the next hour and a half, before the sun had even rose, Harry learnt about the people he was living with (and his Dad), whilst Peter learnt what heaven tasted like. </p><p>When the clip finished, Peter was on his seventeenth pancake and Harry had just finished making enough bacon, pancakes, hash browns, pumpkin pastries (to remind him of home) and blueberry muffins to feed all the super soldiers and highly trained people there where in this house. As Harry looked through the oven to check on the blueberry muffins he silently added another point to himself.</p><p> </p><p>On his first morning here, he'd obviously woken up extra early, unknowing what time the average person got up, and made breakfast. He'd been getting his things ready to go to Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, when he heard.</p><p>'God<em>fucking</em>damnit Stark!' From the kitchen at around six thirty. He'd quietly peered around a corner so he could assess what was going on, only to see the fucking twat known as Bucky fuming as he stared at Harry's baking.</p><p>'I<em>told</em>Tony that I'd take care of baking! And what does he do- he hires a fucking personal<em>chef</em>! And they made blueberry muffins! Not plum! Stark fucking<em>knows</em>how I feel about blueberries. Defect fucking plums. The nerve!' He shouted, as he took a bite of one of Harry's pancakes and glared at it for daring to be good. At this point, Steve had walked in from the elevator and without asking why his friend was angry, just ate a muffin.</p><p>'Well damn Buck, you've gotten even better! These are great!' He said, happily munching on the fluffy treat. Bucky had released a demonic screech at that, and Harry disappeared back to his room with a new plan. Fancy Arm liked to bake- well, wouldn't it be sad if Harry just happened to beat him to it every day?</p><p>Suck on that.</p><p>And so, every day since then, Harry had gotten up, avoiding the traps Barnes set (who sets traps to catch a chef? A<em>chef</em>???) and cooked a wonderful breakfasts before Bucky could.</p><p>And the best thing?</p><p>No one believed Bucky when he said that it wasn't him. They thought he was trying new recipes and didn't want to admit they were his in case no one liked them. Especially because Harry kept using blueberries- which Bucky had always claimed he hated. So of course, he had recently discovered he liked the little berries but was just too stubborn to admit he was using them now.</p><p>It was psychological warfare and Harry was winning.</p><p>Did Barnes know they were in warfare.... no.</p><p>Was that going to stop Harry... also no.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook away the fond memories of Barnes' glaring at his hash browns and grabbed a banana from the bowl as the movie finished playing.</p><p>'So... any questions?' Peter asked hopefully, not wanting to have to leave and go home just yet.</p><p>'Uh, no not really.' Harry said awkwardly, not really wanting to dwell on the fact that his love for red and gold was apparently just as inherited as his lack of self-preservation (flying a nuke into space? Really?)</p><p>He also tried not to dwell on the resentment that was brewing- he knew logically that Mr Stark didn't know about him, but the scared kid in the cupboard who lived inside of him <em>broke</em>, knowing that all those cold nights where he wished that a hero would swoop down and save him not only existed, but apparently shared blood with him. It was just... it was so<em>unfair</em>that his Dad had saved thousands of strangers, but not his own kid.</p><p>Peter didn't seem phased by the lack of enthusiasm Harry showed.</p><p>'So how did someone who grew up Amish become mentored by the biggest tech lover on the planet?' Peter asked amused.</p><p>'Oh well, he's not my mentor, he's more like my Dad.' Harry admitted. Peter nodded sagely. </p><p>'I know, he really does feel more like a Dad.'</p><p>Harry cringed in preparation for his next sentence,</p><p>'I uh... I actually mean in a biological sense. Like him and my mom... biologically.' He awkwardly made nonsensical hand gestures. Peter looked at him, processing his words.</p><p>'Huh?' He said in the same manner Harry did when doing Potions homework.</p><p>'I found out that Mr Stark is like, biologically my Father.' He expanded, hating every word. Peter stayed silence, a million thoughts firing across his mind.</p><p>'So, I have a little brother!' He finally yelled, throwing his arms around Harry and squeezing.</p><p>'I think I'm older than you.' Harry replied, not wanting to ruin this utopia world Peter seemed to live in... maybe he'd wait to tell him his plans to never step foot in this building again, once he gets a signature.</p><p>'I'm in November... and seventeen.' He said, leaning back from the hug and crossing his arms.</p><p>'Fine... you win. Sixteen till July.' Harry grumbled, not happy that he was still the youngest and also the shortest in the Tower. Peter grinned, bouncing up and down in his seat, ignoring that Harry didn't look old enough to be fifteen, let alone turning seventeen soon.</p><p>'When did Mr Stark find out? Was he happy? I bet he was.' He said, propping his face up on his hands.</p><p>'Oh uh, Mr Stark isn't back from his work trip till next week and I was only proven to be his kid a few days ago so... I guess he doesn't really know?' Harry shrugged.</p><p>Peter had a mental freak attack- he wasn't very good at lying to his mentor and he felt like finding out you have a child isn't something you should hear from your prodigy. </p><p>Wait, he was Spiderman and only one... two...eight...seventeen... people knew who he was.</p><p>Maybe a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>Peter opened his mouth to obviously ask more questions, so Harry, wishing to avoid them, asked Friday the current time. After hearing that it was seven thirty, meaning Steve, Bucky and Sam would be coming in any second, Harry scrambled to get ready for work.</p><p>'Shit, look Peter, I have to go to work.' He apologised.</p><p>'That's cool, where do you work?' Peter said, getting up from where he'd been sat.</p><p>'Uh, St Margaret’s for wayward children, they gave me the job when I really need it.' Harry explained as he went back to his room, ignoring Peter trailing behind him. </p><p>'Oh, that's cool, can I come with?' Peter said, releasing the Puppy Eyes. Peter would love to babysit a bunch of children. Harry went to sternly say no but when he looked into Peter's eyes just couldn't. </p><p>'Fine,' he sighed, quite excited to introduce Peter to some of his friends at work. Harry having everything he needs and Petr quite content to just wear the borrowed clothes went to leave when they heard a smashing sound and a bout of cursing.</p><p>Peter went to rush forward to see what was wrong, but Harry grabbed the back of his hoodie to pull him to a stop. Pete scrunched his eyebrows questioning and Harry quirked a smile and raised a finger to his lips. Peter nodded and together they creeped forwards to the kitchen. They peered in and was greeted to the lovely sight of Bucky holding the remains of a mug that he had seemingly smashed in his metal hand. Sam wasn't doing anything to help, instead just chucking to himself as he helped himself to more food.</p><p>'Every<em>Godforsaken</em>day! I've set traps, threatened the cooks I know work here, swapped the labelling tins and yet- every. Damned day. I come down to breakfast!' Bucky shouted, toasting on singular piece of white bread- he deserved this, no delicious food for him with actual flavouring if he couldn't catch one civilian cook- wait... he should be looking into SHIELD cooks.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes at his friends self-imposed punishment. He didn't know when Bucky was going to admit it was his cooking but honestly, he was pretty sure he was just keeping up the ruse from habit now.</p><p> </p><p>Peter and Harry silently walked to the lift and once the door closed, Peter turned to him with a face of awe.</p><p>'You... you're pranking the Winter Soldier?'</p><p>'What like it's hard?' Harry smirked as they waited for the lift to decent. </p><p>'Remind me not to get on your bad side...' Peter said faintly, silently laughing at how the Avenger's had been unknowingly torturing their friend, generally believing that Bucky was doing the cooking. Harry snorted and when the doors opened, started walking with a bounce to his step-in excitement for his friends to meet.</p><p>One thing that should be noted was that Harry didn't really determine who would get along like most people would. Someone with an apathy to school, an incredible need to excel, an obsession about image and two obsessed with chaos, along with someone who literally cannot stop nearly dying, shouldn't be friends- yet that was the whole of Harry's friend group. Because they were all loyal and stupid enough to like him.</p><p>So obviously, Harry saw absolutely no issue with taking a seventeen-year-old vigilante to St Margaret’s for wayward children.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was starting to the see the issue with taking a seventeen-year-old vigilante to St Margaret’s for wayward children.</p><p>For starters, when the kid (he didn't care if he was technically younger than Pete- he got to call at least one person kid) entered the place, he'd set out a squeak and scurried behind Harry, using the other teens body as a shield. </p><p>'Harry,' He whispered loudly, 'Are you aware that this is a bar? And that these men are most definitely all<em>Wanted Mercenaries</em>!' Subtly trying to tug Harry out of the bar and weighing the risks of using his super strength to move the stubborn boy. Proving that he very much was Tony Stark's son, although Peter kept that thought to himself, the younger raised an eyebrow and shook his head rapidly, trying to get his hair out of his face- it’s just made it worse.</p><p>'What gave it away.' He said dryly as he gestured at the board of wanted posters that adorned half a wall and making a side note to remember that most people didn't think St Margret's was a bar. Unknowingly to Peter, the board held a lot more than he saw.</p><p> </p><p>Want to know how Harry knew of mutants? Simple-</p><p>Mutants are just descendants of squibs.</p><p>Some are more "in the know" than others, such as the owner of this establishment, Weasel-a squib who had no mutation but held ancestry, nonetheless. Which means, when he opened the back to take out the trash a month ago, and saw the famous lightning scar, he allowed the kid to work for board... so long as Harry signed his own Wanted poster- yeah, he had one now.</p><p>Apparently not even one day after he moved to America and Dumbledore realised, the Ministry had released a Wanted Poster. Why the hell he was wanted after he'd been cleared of all charges; he had no damn idea, but he hadn't been pleased to see the younger version of himself who'd look so angry yet betrayed in his mugshot. </p><p>There were glamours on the magical posters to ensure only those with magical blood could see them... which Harry realised could be a massive issue considering he didn't really want his temporary roommates to know he was wanted by the British Government and as much as Harry liked Peter- asking him to keep that a secret might be a bit too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Harry steered Peter to the bar, away from the collection of posters, nodding to the regulars and ignoring TJ Milleret, one of the regulars with- was that his daughter? She looked about three!, already gesturing for Harry to come over with a beer. Harry nodded his acknowledgment and shoved Peter in the cleanest stool he could find which faced the bar. </p><p>'Stay.' He said to Peter, pulling out a colouring set and crayons.</p><p>'I don't need a colouring set!' Peter said, throwing his hands up. Harry looked up from the mini fridge which lived under the counter, from where he'd been scurrying for a beer for TJ, despite it being only quarter past eight in the morning. Pulling the cold drink out, he plucked the crayons and sheet up.</p><p>'These are for the kid.' He said, jerking his head in the direction of the little girl. Peter blushed, and then quietly asked if he could have a set as well. Harry nodded at his childlike innocence and gave him one and then left to take care of the customers. He placed the beer down, along with the colouring set, which he made sure didn't touch the little girl's mostly eaten breakfast.</p><p>'Anything else I can get you?' He asked his regular. The Dad hoisted the girl onto his lap where she then proceeded to try and use his legs as a standing ground, ignoring her Father's pain at having the weight concentrated to two points as she stubbornly looked up at him, when he opened his mouth- most likely to ask her to sit down.</p><p>'I'm Lissy. Are you Harry Potter?' She asked excitedly. Harry glared at her Dad. He was a second-generation squib and as such, was very much in the know.</p><p>'Erm, yes, I am.' He said, unsure of this would cause her to start screaming. Luckily this just caused her to just get more excited and she made grabby hands to be carried. After silently asking her Dad if it’s okay and getting an amused nod, he hoisted her onto his hip and she grabbed his face with two sticky hands,</p><p>'You are good.' She said seriously. </p><p>'Thank you?' He said, shifting his eyes to her Dad, trying to convey his confusion with his eyes.</p><p>'My sister's a witch in the MAUSCA. I talked to her and she reviewed your case; she's fuming, thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread and Lissy's heard enough of her rants that she's of the same view. My sister's trying to give you political refuge here.' Harry's jaw dropped.</p><p>''What, why?' He said baffled.</p><p>'You're a kid, dipshit.'</p><p>'Daddy!' Lissy scowled, holding out one hand. TJ cringed and dug into his coat pocket to reveal a hard candy. At Harry's questioning look, he explained,</p><p>'My wonderful wife is bribing our child to rat me out whenever I swear, so obviously, as any child of mine should, Lissy has now learnt that her loyalty can be bought.'</p><p>Harry nodded, made sense.</p><p>'As I was saying: you're a kid. It felt off, especially when you started working here and I got to know you, so I asked my lil sis to pull your files. Apparently, me actively asking for a famous Wizard's file made her curious to do her own research. Even looked into that other serial killer- Serious Blake? Something like that.' The man shrugged as Harry stayed rooted to the spot.</p><p>Not sure he's guilty either, something about Secret Keepers? I dunno, too witchy for me. And now you have a terrifying witch working on the higher-ups... along with some of the people here, to get you safe. I mean, we could all see the fact that you have that Dumbledore fella and the Minister using you as a fucking chess piece- even after prison, that's messed up.' He finished. Harry looked around accusingly at the mutants who had worked behind his back and saw multiple smug eyes, determinedly looking at their drink.</p><p>He didn't make a big deal out of the news he just learnt- didn't think it would be appreciated but simply said,</p><p>'Wade will be paying for your next drink, and rest of you get one fight that I won't throw you out for.' He finished decisively, pulling the cap off the beer, and blinking furiously at the onslaught of emotions.</p><p>Harry walked back to the bar and sighed as he realised Peter had managed to not only sit next to but fall into conversation with the one and only Merc with a Mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Wade Wilson was chattering away, with Peter nodding enthusiastically, as they both coloured in the rocket ship. Harry went behind the bar and grabbed another beer, for him this time, ripping off the cap and dropping the two he had collected on the floor. He took a long drag and sighed.</p><p>He looked up to see Peter glaring at him, having stopped drawing to simply scowl. Wade looked between them, not knowing what was going on... well that made two of them.</p><p>'What?' Harry asked confused.</p><p>“I can excuse you trying to kill me, but I draw the line at ecoterrorism!”</p><p>Wade let an excited smile grow. “You can excuse him trying to kill you?’</p><p>'I littered...' Harry said helplessly as he bent down to pick up the discarded bottle caps, a little bit scared of the face Peter had on. </p><p>'So, you don't hold grudges on people accidentally maiming people?' Wade said, twisting in his seat to face Peter completely. He faced back briefly to give a judgemental look at Harry,</p><p>'You hear that? Bambi doesn't hold stupid grudges!' He yelled back, causing Harry to let his head fall back as he groaned in annoyance as he cleaned a glass,</p><p>'Well Peter didn't actually land a hit!' He retorted, still looking at the ceiling before bringing his head back at eye level and glaring at Wade.</p><p>'It was a graze, you fucking<em>drama queen</em>. It didn't even need three stitches!' Wade emphasised as Peter started nervously looking between them and thinking back on his declaration of friendship he'd given both of them (Wade when Harry went to deliver the beer).</p><p>'Is trying to kill your friends like a hazing ritual here?' Peter asked apprehensively. </p><p>No one answered him.</p><p>On a completely unrelated note, Peter started to regret his life decisions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'I can see why you like working there.' Peter smiled as Harry finished checking in with Weasley, who hadn't gotten up yet from the couch, even though it had reached two thirty. Harry snorted and reached up to ruffle Peter's hair, getting silently giddy when his new friend let him. Harry was very much touch starved- living at the Dursley's and then being isolated in a cell for a year will do that to you. But because he couldn't help but tense or flinch every time someone tried, well, his friends had stopped trying. Peter for some reason didn't, seemingly knowing that it was better to let Harry reach out and give small but grounding touches constantly. </p><p>Little did Harry know; Peter knew to do so because Tony was the same. </p><p>'Yeah, it's nice.' He said bashfully, silently pleased that Peter had gotten along with Wade and some other regulars. </p><p>'I have to go home now, Aunt May is probably freaking out, but I could come back to the tower and we could hang out? I'll wash your clothes and bring them back, I promise.' Peter asked hopefully.</p><p>'That sounds nice,' Harry agreed, 'You could also pop by at my work- you know my shift.' He added, not really wanting to spend more time than needed at the tall building. With that, they parted ways, Peter going back home and Harry to the Tower.</p><p>Peter had just been let into his apartment by a mildly disapproving May when his phone rang. Peter let out a groan, he really needed a nap after the experience he'd had and proceeded to freak out when he saw<em>Mr Stark</em>flashing across his screen.</p><p>He just met his mentor's child. The child he had yet to meet.<em>Crap</em>.</p><p>'Heeeeeey, Mr Harry- Stark! I mean Mr Stark. Stark kinda sounds like stork... not like the child kind of baring stork, like a normal one and tha-'</p><p><em>'Underoos, you okay</em>?' Came a concerned and amused voice.</p><p>'Hmm? Yup, totally great, why wouldn't I be?' He squeaked.</p><p><em>'Because you haven't taken off the suit for about sixteen hours</em>?' Came the same sarcastic response Peter had heard Harry use. Damn- they were crazy similar. Peter kind of wanted to analyse them on the basis of the Nature VS Nurture debate, see how many personality traits are from interactional synchrony and how many are innate, but he felt like there was a better time to prove that.</p><p>'Oh... right. I forgot keys and decided to sleep at yours and then I was lent some clothes to put on top. I can't really wear underwear in this suit so I thought it might be better to just keep it on underneath...'</p><p>'<em>Too much detail kid. We need to work on that if you're going to take over my company on day</em>.' He joked. Peter's eyes blew wide.</p><p>'What?' He screeched, having heart palpitations. </p><p>'<em>Well, I was going to tell you in person, but you and Harley are the Heir's to Stark Industry. Pepper and I agreed months ago</em>.' Tony admitted.</p><p>'But... but what about your kid?' Peter said, wincing as he did so.</p><p><em>'I don't have any and honestly, thank god for that. Nope, much safer to keep my genes with me and let my unofficial wards take over.</em>' He laughed as Peter felt his internal conflict arise. He would live to work at Stark Industries when he was older- but he couldn't imagine how that would feel for Harry, who probably really wanted to be in his Dad's life. Peter's internal monologue was cut short however as Tony continued,</p><p><em>'Anyway, I'll be landing in New York in a few minutes. I need to take a nap before Pepper and Happy both realise I'm not where I'm supposed to be, so I'll talk to you later</em>.' He said and now that he said it, Peter could hear the repulsers from the Iron Man suit. Before he could say anything, the older man had hung up and Peter sat down on his bed, trying to digest what he heard. He went to call Harry to warn him before remembering he didn't have his phone number... or actually knew if he even had one. So, warning his new friend was out.</p><p>'Peter, is everything okay?' Aunt May said, appearing at his bedroom door.</p><p>'Um, well, I heard Maine was good this time of year... want to maybe go there. Forever?' He pleaded. Unfortunately for him, May just laughed at his internal peril and left to go order Thai.</p><p> </p><p>Harry whistled the whole way home. This had been probably the best day he'd had since Azky. He'd actually made a friend, and his regulars where trying to give him a home where he'd never been prosecuted and wasn't known for anything. </p><p>Sure, it might be slightly weird living in the same City as his biological Father but, realistically, how likely was the man to keep tabs on him?</p><p>He had slightly longer than a week left before the man came home and he could get everything signed and before today, Harry had been disgruntled and frustrated at the time left, but now he had friends that talked to him! </p><p>He entered the Tower and went straight to the elevator.</p><p>'Hi Friday, how's your day been?' He chirped. The stunned silence from the AI was palpable as she analysed the change in mood compared to how he usually acted when he got back from wherever he went to.</p><p>'Mrs Potts is a pleasure to be around.' She answered, implying that the Avenger's were overgrown children. </p><p>'And Mr Barnes?' He inquired after innocently.</p><p>'The Winter Soldier has ordered a white board for his room. I believe his intention is to figure out the mysterious new cook and cleaner.' She answered with mild disapproval. The younger Stark had asked her not to reveal the cooking and due to his connection to Boss- Harry held more authority over her protocols than anyone (apart from his adopted children and beautiful fiancee).</p><p>No one really cared about why the place was looking so much cleaner- they just assumed whoever was on cleaning rota that week had finally stepped it up, but Friday was irritated that the Avenger's hadn't realised this child thought he had to work for a place to stay.</p><p>Humans were so primitive; in a way, most AI's saw their creator the same way elephants see humans, adorable and something to be tolerated. With every day that she saw Boss's child getting more and more anxious as he didn't know what he was expected to do, the more that tolerance faded. She had tried to inform him that he wasn't needed to do so, but that just stressed him out more. </p><p>'It's such a shame he can't find them. Whelp, <em>ce la vie</em>.' Harry smirked at the thought of the soldier going into conspiracy theories to figure out who it was. It wasn't like Harry was hiding the fact that it was him- he just wanted to see how long it would take Barnes to come to the rational conclusion.</p><p>The elevator stopped and Harry got out, travelling straight to his room, hoping to talk to Sirius and Remus before Natasha and Pepper did their little interrogation sessions- sorry, sorry, he meant, <em>bonding sessions</em>.</p><p>Girls were <em>weird</em>, he didn't know why they where incessant on wrangling him away from whatever he was doing for an hour, so that they could talk to him about Stark Industries and what Tony did... and ask him questions he didn't have answer's for (who asks someone their opinion on <em>nanotech</em>- what even <em>was</em> nanotech???), but he had a feeling it had to do with him wanting an emancipation. (He was right- they wanted to see how much the Father and son had in common, and if they could use that to cause them to bond, so he wouldn't want those papers' signed.)</p><p>After walking briskly, hoping not to run into anyone, he reached his room and ignoring the juxtaposition of fear and safety he felt each time he saw the world cupboard, he went to his bad to pull out his mirror.</p><p>'Cub!' Sirius crowed when he picked up the mirror and saw his godson. Remus perked his ears when he heard the familiar name and tackled Sirius to the ground to get a better look at Harry, smiling widely at seeing his pseudo godson laugh at their antics.</p><p>'Hey Remus, Sirius!' He said giddy at seeing familiar faces.</p><p>'Whatcha been doing?' Sirius asked excitedly, eager to learnt about what mini James had been up to.</p><p>'So, you know the bar I work at?' Harry said excitedly. Sirius winced at that reminded, not really wanting to think of the tongue lashing he'd get from Lily for letting her child work in a bar full of killers.</p><p>He'd also not like to recall the <em>actual</em> tongue lashing he'd gotten from his partner when he found out where Harry worked.</p><p>Sirius hummed his recognition, instead of remembering the ringing in his ears that he swore was there after.</p><p>'Right well, turns out, a lot of the mutants decided to do extra research about me when they saw my poster on the Wanted board-'</p><p>'I beg your pardon?' Remus interrupted.</p><p>'Did you... Did you say Wanted board? Like a board of wanted posters?' Remus asked for clarification.</p><p>'Yeah, they have Sirius' and mine up there, he looks cooler than me.' Harry grumbled, narrowing his eyes and Sirius puffed up his chest in pride.</p><p>'Aaaaanyway, they realised that I'm innocent from everything and are looking into Sirius as well. If everything goes well, we should have protected citizenship in the US!' Harry announced proudly.</p><p>'That's great pup.' Remus said sincerely before grimacing.</p><p>'I'm really sorry, my wolf has been giving me a hard time lately, do you mind if I lie down?' He said apologetically to his pack.  </p><p>'Oh! Have you written to Fenrir?' Harry remembered to ask, thinking about how he'd begged Remus to give the wolf a chance to help and explain. Remus didn't answer, just rubbed his head and left. Sirius, who had been watching the love of his life, grimaced at knowing Remus was in pain and turned back to Harry once Remus had left the room.</p><p>'He has. There's been a few letters back and forth but Fenrir is telling Remus the complete opposite of what his Father and wizarding society has been telling him his whole life.'</p><p>'What do you think?' Harry asked. Sirius paused for a moment.</p><p>'I think,' He started slowly, 'that Remus' Father never treated him right. We always though that it was because he was a werewolf, which I think Remus preferred, because it gave him one specific thing to hate about himself. To be told that the abuse started much younger... that he was bitten because the extent of the injuries where so bad it was the only thing that would <em>save</em> him... Harry.' He paused.</p><p>'Harry, you have to understand, a werewolf who willingly joined the Dark Lord saving a child, who had been left to die in the forrest on a full moon... it goes against a lot of what he grew up knowing.' Sirius said sombrely. </p><p>'Does he hate me for it?' Harry said in a small voice and hating himself for it.</p><p>'No, <em>oh Merlin no</em>. Remus loves you so damn much. He doesn't blame you for giving him the news either. His wolf and him are just arguing a lot because of it, but he doesn't blame you.' Sirius explained, trying to convert with his eyes how much he meant it. Harry nodded. He didn't believe him but they'd spent of this precious time talking about him.</p><p>'What's everything been like over there?' He said apprehensively.</p><p>Unfortunately this sobered the atmosphere even more.</p><p>'Making preparations. It isn't safe for some people here now- mostly Slytherins; the propaganda has been wheeled around more than a racers motorcycle. We might have to send people your way, it could very easily be life or death otherwise.' He said, his eyes already flickering. </p><p>'Who were you thinking?' Harry replied, already shifting back into the child soldier Dumbledore had wanted him to be from the age of eleven.</p><p>'Draco, the twins-'</p><p>'The twins? Draco I get, but the twins are Gryffindors from a Light family!'</p><p>'So where you.' Sirius said, the truth of those words causing a cloud of realism to settle.</p><p>'They're being too outspoken about how unfair they think the Ministry has treated you but they're secondary right now for the reasons you mentioned earlier. Draco- he might very well have to move on should things go the way I think they might. I'm pretty sure the Ministry already have Wanted Poster's for him drawn up and are just waiting on the order to send them.' Sirius said, rubbing his hand across his face. He leaned forward slightly, looking behind him.</p><p>'And... Merlin, he'll kill me for this but- <em>Remus</em>. Remus is in danger but he refuses to leave me behind and <em>damnit</em>! I refuse to be the reason my mates in danger!' He growled.</p><p>'Remus?' Harry repeated faintly.</p><p>'He's a known dark creature who was seen with packs who followed the Dark Lord in the First Wizarding World War- on Dumbledores insistence that he try to bring them over to our side but I wouldn't trust Dumbledore to stand up for him.' Sirius muttered darkly to Harry's fear.</p><p>'That's not even starting on how he's a known associate of me- the massive serial killer.' He brooded. Harry nodded in agreement, choosing to remain silent on the fact that he knew Remus would never leave Sirius with danger being present, that went against everything his instincts went against.</p><p>'What about Hermione and Ron?' Harry asked.</p><p>'Safe. Your friends are terrifying, they've gotten more info than any of our official spies. They're deep undercover, a lot of Gryffindor that are on your side have made them outcasts... Ginny in particular is apparently just as skilled as hexing as her Mother- which is rather unfortunate for Ron. And Neville and the rest of your dorm apparently are very much in your corner.' Sirius said, smiling at Harry's awestruck face at the idea that he had so many supporters. </p><p>'Whoa...'</p><p>'Yep. I have the feeling quite a few more Wanted Poster's might come out soon- Remus and I are are considering bringing them into the fold. Molly definitely needs to be, she's been silently sending stinging hexes my way for not keeping you safe.' He said, rubbing his arse at the phantom pain. Harry smothered a smile at that, he could imagine Mrs Weasley doing that.</p><p>Suddenly, the sound of a flop network being activated and Sirius cursed.</p><p>'I think that's Dumbledore, I have to go.' He rushed, not even waiting to say goodbye before handing up. Harry sat there, staring at the reflection of his face before deciding to get a snack, rather than sit and wallow about his friends.</p><p>He got up and walked to the kitchen only to see- oh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony was having a great day. Truly. </p><p>He woke up, said fuck capitalism (for today- he did have a business to run), and decided to skive all his meetings and fly back home. </p><p>He'd even gotten to talk to his pseudo son who had been the absolute sweetest when Tony told him the news. Tony very pointedly did not think about the fact that he was going to have to pretend he hadn't told Peter, considering Pepper had made him promise not to tell either of the boy's until they were all together and explain everything. Tony internally cringed realising that Peter couldn't tell a lie to save his life and it would be very obvious to Harley and Pepper that he'd informed Peter first.</p><p>Whoops. </p><p>Well, that was just another reason to add to why he should avoid Pepper. After making his AI promise not to tell Pepper he was home, which had been more trouble than it usually was, Tony creeped into the kitchen. He knew his fellow Avenger's would tell on him if they saw him and thanked Hydra for using Bucky as a Rent-An-Assassin for seventy years, because it led to Tony being able to eat this cooking.</p><p>Should he be happy that his frienemy went through so much- nope. </p><p>Was he going to us the "you killed my parent's" excuse anyway, to get free food? Yup.</p><p>If anyone has a problem with that they can fight him- wait please don't; he has a heart condition.</p><p>Leaning against a counter, he was in the middle of having a mini orgasm as he ate the cooled pastries, when he saw a small figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look but whatever it had been, was gone.</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes, considering the likelihood of the small figure being one of his adopted children or Hydra Agent... fuck it, they could come to him if they really wanted to, he just got back from a long ass flight and he wanted to finish this pastry.</p><p>He shrugged and went back to eating but then a few minutes later, the figure returned in the corner of his vision. Tony was trying to remember how much sleep he'd gotten, along with his family of mental illness... it wasn't looking good for him and the probability of having a break from reality was uncomfortably high. Tony swivelled his head around sharply to catch sight of the phantom. </p><p>Never mind, it was more of a wraith. For a moment he swore it was the ghost of Howard before the differences became too glaring. The kid was tense, shoulders bunched up as he pushed some scratched glasses up the ridge of his nose, hugging some papers to his chest feverently.</p><p>They were short.</p><p>That was his first impression.</p><p>His second was that his fashion was atrocious. The skinny dark-haired boy approached him cautiously and Tony tried not to think that he'd seen war prisoner's in better shape. </p><p>
  <em>That's what had been bugging him!</em>
</p><p>The kid looked like he did when he'd just left the cave. Ah, how the brain could trick you; he'd briefly wondered why something about the boy seemed familiar to him, but he just wasn't used to people being super skinny and so when he did see someone that was- he'd gotten flashbacks of himself.</p><p>That's when Tony realised they had just been staring at each other for so long that it was just getting awkward.</p><p>'So... did we have a school tour booked for today?' He raised an eyebrow and took another bite of his muffin, hoping that would diffuse the weird tension that had been growing. The kid startled.</p><p>'No Sir. Mrs Pott's told me to get you to sign these, Sir.' He spoke incredibly quickly, as if forcing himself to push the words out and hadn't so much as blinked from where he'd been staring at Tony. He borderline shoved the think pile of papers he'd been carrying with him across the counter and Tony quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <em>He must be a fan.</em>
</p><p>'Pepper knows I'm back?' He worried. Damnit, he thought he had longer before the Kraken arrived.</p><p>'No?' Harry panicked. He needed these paper's signed and he didn't want to scare away Mr Stark.</p><p>'I've just been carrying them around, new intern you see, and saw you here and thought it might be best to get it over with now, so you have one less thing to deal with, considering how important you are.' He said calmly, using the same tactics he'd often used to calm down Uncle Vernon. He made sure that there was an opportunity to blame him, should the need arise and inflated the man’s ego. </p><p>It had always worked before and he'd be damned again if it didn't work now.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>Mr Stark grabbed the papers and looked at the boy try not to flounder, tilting his head as the start of boredom arose.</p><p>'You got a name kid? And a pen?' He said distractedly and he wondered if he had time to order in a cheeseburger before this kid undoubtedly let Pepper know he was here.</p><p>'Harry, Sir, Harry Potter, and um here.' He stuttered, handing Mr Stark his pen. His Father held no reaction to the name and instead just shot him a look. Internally, Harry started wondering what he did wrong this time.</p><p>'I don't like people handing me things.' Mr Stark stated. Harry cursed himself in his head. That had been one of the rules at the Dursley's house as well, to prevent him from contaminating them with his freakishness and Harry wanted to slap his forehead for thinking Mr Stark would be different. Silently, Harry placed the pen next to the man and prayed that he would just sign the papers without reading them.</p><p>Tony started to do so when his pen suddenly stopped and his grip tightened on the pen, turning his knuckles white.</p><p>'These are emancipation papers.' Tony deadpanned, looking up from where he'd been staring at the page to the boy, Harry, he remembered.</p><p>'No, they're finance papers.' Harry insisted stubbornly, crossing his arms and holding in a pout.</p><p>Tony shook his head, panicking as a leafed through the papers to see two positive paternity tests, both done by Stark Industries- the latter having been done by Bruce.</p><p>'Why the <em>hell</em> have I got emancipation paper's in my hand?!' He said panicking as he read the file in seriousness. Harry sighed, damnit, could the man have been less observant?</p><p>'Well, obviously because you have a bastard son who needs them signed.' He snapped, not knowing how to handle this situation.</p><p>The man looked up and stared at Harry for so long he started to fidget, searching for something that Harry didn't think he'd find. In false calm, without looking away, Tony spoke,</p><p>'Friday? I think it might be best to tell Pepper I'm home, she missed out in her last call that I invented cloning.'</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehehehe TADAAAAAA<br/>I left a small Easter egg in there for a massive plot point but I'm not telling you more than that because my parents refuse to let me have more than three coffees a day.</p><p>I like to think this whole chapter could have been summed up by this-<br/>Peter: Ooooo knives, we're friends now<br/>Harry: Oh no... it seems like I've adopted a puppy *shruggs* oh well<br/>Tony: I LEAVE FOR TWO WEEKS</p><p>Also- HOLY CRAP MY DUDES???? THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS LEFT IN THE LAST CHAPTER??? THE KUDOS??? I'D KILL FOR YOU- seriously, you don't know how amazing this was considering the week I've had (exams and a few minuets before my exams my application to one of my top universities got declined, which is always fun)</p><p>I think it's important to remember that Harry's a kid- a socially awkward one, and whilst he's a sarcastic little shit, he's still got the conditioning from the Dursley's left over and whilst he won't admit it, probably wants to make a good impression on his father.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who voted on the ships!!! The two most popular were:<br/>Bucky/ Harry-24<br/>Peter/Harry- 18<br/>So we very much had a winner.</p><p>*slides credit card over counter*<br/>Me: do you wanna drop a comment? Maybe a kudos?<br/>AO3: Mam' you're broke.</p><p>I kid u not- ur comments are the reason I keep breaking my schedule</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Daddy? Do I look lik-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy: Corporate needs you to find the difference between this picture *fighting* and this picture *flirting*<br/>Bucky:<br/>Harry:<br/>Natasha:<br/>Bucky: They're the same picture</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We finally get some more Bucky/ Harry interaction</p><p>(also, dw, I very much accounted for the age gap, I searched it up, and Bucky is about 21 but there's more I have which accounts for it- no I will not tell you how- you should know me better than that by now)</p><p>If anyone wants a warning for how this chapter is going to go- I had synonyms for panic in the tab next to me as I wrote this so... enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Previously on... (I've always wanted to do a previously on thing, I don't care if it's not needed)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'These are emancipation papers.' Tony deadpanned, looking up from where he'd been staring at the page to the boy, Harry, he remembered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No, they're finance papers.' Harry insisted stubbornly, crossing his arms and holding in a pout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony shook his head, panicking as a leafed through the papers to see two positive paternity tests, both done by Stark Industries- the latter having been done by Bruce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Why the hell have I got emancipation papers in my hand?!' He said panicking as he read the file in seriousness. Harry sighed, damnit, could the man have been less observant?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, obviously because you have a bastard son who needs them signed.' He snapped, not knowing how to handle this situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man looked up and stared at Harry for so long he started to fidget, searching for something that Harry didn't think he'd find. In false calm, without looking away, Tony spoke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Friday? I think it might be best to tell Pepper I'm home, she missed out in her last call that I invented cloning.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Harry didn't take their eyes off each other.</p><p>In different ways, but neither seemed to want to look away first.</p><p>Tony was drinking every detail, eyes wide, silently cataloguing all the similarities and differences, as though, if there were enough differences, then the tests would have lied.</p><p>Harry was weary, leaning back slightly, having not expected such a reaction, and having never been in a place where he'd have learnt what to do.</p><p>To be fair, this wasn't exactly a common situation for someone to find themselves in.</p><p>Now, if Pepper hadn't been standing only a few feet away from them, perhaps it would have been sweet to look at; Father and son drinking in every little detail they could. But Pepper and Nat had been standing there for a good few minutes and Natasha wasn't exactly the best with social cues, having grown up in an Assassin-Day-care-Centre. So, after determining that neither were going to break the silence, she interrupted,</p><p>'Oh good. You already met mini you.' She directed to Tony. Harry looked away from the older man to pout slightly at Natasha.</p><p>'Mrs Romanoff, please don't call me that.' He begged. Tony startled at the manners.</p><p>'Holy shit, he's polite,' he said in disbelief. It was at this point that Clint and Bucky walked in, still sweaty from their workout. Harry cast a quick eye over the both of them, lingering on Bucky- only in the hope to see that Clint had gotten in a few hits, of course.</p><p>'Did you just say this brat is polite?' Bucky said in disbelief, collapsing on the couch, causing a small, distressed sound to fall from Clint's mouth as he imagined what Phil would say if he'd gone on a couch dirty. Harry sympathised with Clint, remembering the only time he'd fallen asleep on the couch, after tending to the garden and Aunt Petunia's reaction. </p><p>Harry resisted the urge to growl at Bucky for the comment- <em>maybe he should stop hanging out so much with canine animals</em>, he thought, <em>they were rubbing off on him.</em></p><p>'I'm sorry, was <em>everybody</em> aware that I somehow acquired an <em>actual child</em>?' Tony freaked out, gesturing to the whole of Harry, who just crossed his arms in response, wishing that he'd added Peter's number to his burner phone. That way Peter could have gotten him out of this situation. He thought it might be quite cool to have more than just Wade, Weasel and Mione's number in it.</p><p>'You <em>what</em>?' Came a loud voice from the elevator. Tony turned to find a disgruntled Happy. Tony made a mental note that Happy must have noticed he left earlier than usual, if he'd already landed in New York. Tony took step towards his friend, pointing his fingers repetitively at his bodyguard, hyped up on...something.</p><p>'Yeah, exactly. <em>Exactly</em>. Finally, someone who has no fucking idea what's happening- which just so you all know,<em> shouldn't happen to me</em>. I'm a genius, I'm not supposed to not understand what's happening.' He said, waving his hands in Harry's direction. </p><p>Harry just wished he could sink right into the floor. He wasn’t unused to people talking about him, whilst he was still in the room as if he wasn’t- but he still wasn’t exactly amused to be a sidepiece whilst Mr Stark had his freak out.</p><p>'Happy! Y'wanna know what's happened since we left? <em>That</em>. Apparently, I now have a kid.' he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Harry didn't want to judge, but he'd handled the news much better, and he'd barely left Azkaban.</p><p>Not that it's competition or anything.</p><p>But if it was- Harry would have won.</p><p>'What, like a biological one this time?' Happy spluttered.</p><p>'Yes, yes, one of those!' He clapped his hands together.</p><p>'Where's the Mother? <em>Who’s</em> the Mother?' Happy quick fired.</p><p>'Oh shit! Good question!' Tony said, swirling around to face Harry eagerly. Harry just stood there, blinking owlishly. He looked between the two men trying to figure out what the hell was happening.</p><p>He realised that everything had gone quiet, with everyone looking at him expectantly.</p><p>'My Mother?' Harry asked, pointing at himself hesitantly. </p><p>'Well, at least we know he didn't inherit Stark's brain.' Bucky drawled with a smirk in his New York accent. <em>Fancy smanthy</em> stupid accent- the fucker couldn’t even pronunciate his words, which Harry knew from Aunt Petunia and Draco, was <em>very</em> important. It was only cute when <em>Dudley</em> didn’t have good articulation, and Barnes, with that dumb accent, definitely wasn’t Dudley. But did he articulate- ~<em>nooooooo</em>~, instead he had to speak in a drawl.</p><p>Dumb bitch.</p><p>Harry made a mental reminder to make more blueberry pancakes tomorrow- maybe <em>that</em> would condition the cyborg to speak clearly. Either way, it was better than what the Dursley’s had done when he couldn’t figure out how to say his T’s by two.</p><p>Tony ignored the barb made towards his son, not really thinking anything of it, as that was how Bucky made friends- Tony was aware this wasn't how the ex-hydra agent should go about it, but he was <em>Steve's</em> friend and therefore <em>Steve</em> could deal with it. Unfortunately, Steve had thought <em>Natasha</em> was going to help Bucky, as she'd also been put in a situation similar to his, and Natasha was aware of all this and thought there was nothing wrong with showing your friendship through threats. </p><p>In fact, she was of the opinion that flirting came with threats- it was fun foreplay, and Bucky and her enjoyed making a joke of it in Russian (to add a little ~spice~ to their game [not at all because the rest of the Avengers didn’t know they weren’t actually being serious when the two spoke Russian- nope]).</p><p>What Tony hadn't realised, was Harry was analysing everything, trying to figure out what his biological Father's opinion of him was. And so, Mr Stark not defending him but instead huffing a laugh at the dig, did not endear him to the teen.</p><p>'My Mom is Lily Evans.' Harry answered in a cornered voice, mumbling slightly. Tony raised an eyebrow,</p><p>'And where is she? Could she not be bothered to tell me in person I had a child?' He said, perhaps too sharply in this unseen circumstance. </p><p>'She's at Godric's Hollow Cemetery. I'm sure she would have, but unfortunately that wasn't an option for her.' Harry bit out. He turned to Mrs Potts, who for a second, reminded him of Lily, the same red hair and fierce demeanour, and with the sight his anger faded, leaving him feeling the weight of the world. </p><p>'May I please be excused.' He pleaded, looking down at the floor, not wanting to see Lily instead of Mrs Potts again, not enjoying the tense silence that had been born from his answer. Her eyes softened before turning to glare at her partner. </p><p>'Of course. Happy, Mr Barnes, why don't you accompany him.' She ordered- sorry, <em>suggested</em>. Happy was a close friend of theirs, and had Harry grown up with them, most likely would have had the title of Uncle. Barnes needed to bond with Harry- she refused to have two Starks with issues towards the poor man, and he would add extra security as a bonus.</p><p>They both grumbled but lead the way to Stark's personal floor, making Harry trail behind them, dragging his feet at the supervision, when he'd wanted a few seconds alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They entered the space and Bucky immediately announced that he needed a shower and would be back in five. After that, it was just Harry and Happy. They faced each other awkwardly, before Happy sat down on an armchair and gestured Harry to take a seat on the sofa opposite him.</p><p>'I'm Happy.' He said with a straight face.</p><p>'I'm... glad?' Harry said, eyes darting around the empty space as if the answers might tell him what to do. Unfortunately, that didn't happen and instead the man frowned at him, causing Harry to straighten up from where he sat and try to find the probability of the man hitting him, and whether or not he was allowed to defend himself.</p><p>At the Dursley's- absolutely not. </p><p>At Hogwarts- it was expected.</p><p>At Azkaban- it was needed.</p><p>Considering he was with muggles; he'd take the former approach. <em>Sigh</em>. Although, this man didn’t exactly look like the type- even if the physical similarities between him and Vernon where a bit too much for Harry be completely at ease.</p><p>'My name. It's Happy Hogan.' The man explained irritably before taking a deep breath and realising that apparently the ability to get under his skin was found in all Starks. </p><p>What a pleasant surprise.</p><p>'Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter.' He said, unused to having to introduce himself. <em>Yes</em>, that might sound conceited but even muggleborns where told who he was when they were first introduced to the Wizarding World- Hermione told him that there was even a kid's book series based around him, although who would want to read that, he had no idea.</p><p>Seriously, who could care that much about a bunch of books surrounding Harry Potter?</p><p>'So, where you from?' The man asked after a slight silence.</p><p>'Surrey.' Harry supplied, getting slightly more comfortable with the other man as he was reminded of Hagrid. A more grumpy Hagrid but Hagrid, nonetheless.</p><p>Happy nodded slowly, having no idea where that was (the American school system really wasn’t the best), tapping his fingers against his leg. He couldn't believe that Tony had a kid and he wanted to know everything about him, but another part was frazzled as he thought of all the added security he was going to have to add to keep this kid safe.</p><p>Who the hell manages to get a scar on their <em>forehead</em>?</p><p>How did he even <em>do</em> that???</p><p>God, Happy was starting to get a migraine as he considered how clumsy this child must be.</p><p>'So.., what kind of music do you like?' Happy asked, seeing how uncomfortable the mini-Stark was. Apparently, this had been the right question to ask, as the kid grinned and leaned forwards.</p><p>'I haven't gotten to listen to a lot of music before because Aunt Petunia only let me listen to Classical- which is boring,' He deadpanned, before cracking a smile as he saw Happy chuckle and nod his head in amusement,</p><p>'But I really like Classic Rock...' He trailed off. Happy gave a nod of approval.</p><p>'Like Queen and David Bowie.' Happy questioned, naming a few of his own favourites. The boy nodded enthusiastically, making his curls go everywhere. When the boy gave a toothy smile from behind his curls, Happy had to keep in an <em>aww</em>, as he got flashbacks of teenage Tony. He'd worked with the kid’s Dad since Tony's parents had died and this kid looked just like him.</p><p>'What about AC/DC?' He prompted, thinking of Tony's love for the band. Harry tilted his head,</p><p>'I haven't listened to them yet; I'll ask Wade next time I see him.'</p><p>'Whose Wade?' Happy said, getting slightly protective and curious about his closest friend's offspring.</p><p>'He's a friend. I met him when I was slightly down, and he cheered me up again.' Harry said, deciding to cut out the part where his version of being cheered up had involved attacking each other with swords.</p><p>Before Happy could prompt more out of the boy, Barnes arrived, in a black shirt and black jeans, hair still wet from the shower.</p><p>Happy saw the glare they both shot each other and sunk into his chair, this wasn't going to be quick.</p><p>'Sup Brat.' Barnes nodded his head in the direction of Harry, who narrowed his eyes. Bucky jumped onto the same sofa Harry was on, forcing him to move closer to the sides as the man reclined himself horizontally and- was he wearing shoes??? On the sofa?? Was he raised by <em>hooligans</em>?</p><p>Harry couldn't believe it. This <em>tramp</em> was wearing combat boots, which happened to have lots of buckles, which he hadn't even bothered to do up- Merlin was he trying to look cool or something??? You can still look cool and have good ankle support... and now Harry had apparently transformed into Hermione...</p><p><em>'Oi</em>, Tramp, care to move your legs up.' Harry gritted out behind clenched teeth. </p><p>'No.' Bucky almost growled, one corner of his smug smile ticking up as he enjoyed antagonising Harry- especially after that nickname.</p><p>'I thought you were going to have a shower?' Harry snarked. Bucky actually <em>did</em> growl at Harry then. </p><p>'I see you got Tony's snark.' He said, spreading his legs out wider in retaliation for that comment.</p><p>'I got my Father's snark.<em> James Potter's</em> snark.' Harry scowled. Bucky acknowledged this with the slightest inclination of his head, knowing that this situation was fucking weird for them but probably even worse for the brat.</p><p>'Hmmm. Shame he didn't impart manners on you as well.' Bucky answered, causing Harry to give a slight startle at Bucky accepting to not touch a sensitive topic. The slight gratitude he felt disappeared quickly as the man continued,</p><p>‘Although, if you keep this act up, someone will teach you...' He mused softly, leaning so forward he was almost bent in half, making direct eye contact the whole time.</p><p>Harry almost hissed at the threat, thinking this was Barnes stating that Harry had been right to be cautious of them and that they were more like the Dursley’s than he originally thought.</p><p>Happy was looking at the ceiling, praying that whatever the hell Barnes was doing would stop.</p><p>Bucky tilted a corner of his mouth in almost a parody of a smile as his and Harry’s faces stood only inches away, reaching into his boot to pull out a knife. Without leaning back after the reason for his slight display of flexibility was in his hand, Bucky flipped it the air once, only the smallest breath of space away from Harry’s skin. He’d expecting the other to flinch, but Harry didn't break eye contact. Didn’t even blink.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>That gave a slight point in the brat’s favour.</p><p>Slightly thrown off by the lack of reaction, Bucky leant back without breaking the eye contact, neither one of the boys catching the long-suffering sigh of Happy, who deeply wished he wasn't here right now.</p><p>Bucky started to clean his nails with the knife, giving a languid smile as he got a reaction out of the dark-haired boy, as Harry raised his eyebrows. </p><p>Harry very obviously slunk his eyes up and down the knife, making sure his stare encompassed Bucky's lower region as well,</p><p>'I've seen bigger.' Harry deadpanned. </p><p>Happy choked on his spit at the boy's reply and cleared his throat as Bucky gave a delighted look Harry's way.</p><p>Harry just gave a wide eyed, innocent look at Happy. <em>What</em>? His knives <em>were</em> bigger than Bucky's. What did you think he was talking about?</p><p>'Right, who wants to watch some TV? Friday, please put on anything- literally anything before I resign.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natasha was experiencing some kind of Deja vu. All the Avengers who were living in the Tower and not babysitting Harry (sorry Buck) where sitting down on the couch.</p><p>Except this time Pepper was also in the seat on shame, wedged between Steve and Bruce. She didn't like the feeling of having disappointed her family and resolved to really enforce the habit of telling off the Avengers on the couch- only when she gets to stand above them though. Because as her fiancée paced on the carpet in front of them, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering; Pepper very much understood why all the other Avengers where either looking determinedly at their hands, which were placed on their laps, or staring at Tony like he was about to explode.</p><p>'Tones,' Bruce tried to interject,</p><p>'Nope, this is where you zip it. <em>God</em>!' He yelled in frustration.</p><p>'I get back from a trip, thinking the worst thing that can happen is getting in trouble with Pepper for missing out on the meetings, and I come home to a <em>child</em>, whose Mother recently died and doesn't even want to live with me!' He said, yanking his hair harshly.</p><p>'Fuck it, he doesn't want me in his life, who am I to stop him. I'm sure his Stepdad is fucking <em>great</em>. No wonder he doesn't want to be around me, fucking screw up that I am, <em>shit god-damnit</em>!' He muttered, having slowly picked up sound. </p><p>'Tony,' Pepper reached out, trying to tell him about the file they had on Harry, and more pressingly, their concerns.</p><p>'No just!-' He sighed, trying not to yell at his partner.</p><p>'Pepper, Pep, please. Just... this is a lot. Okay? I can't- I don't want to be like Howard. I never wanted children, so I'd never have the fucking <em>chance</em>, to become him. And now, I basically am. Harvey didn't grow up knowing me, I wasn't there is his life, just like my old Pops.' Tony glared at the papers, where they still sat on the kitchen counter.</p><p>The Avengers flinched, not knowing how to deal with Tony having gotten Harry's name wrong. Bruce raised his hand slightly to point it out but Pepper reached across and lowered it, making sure Tony didn’t see.</p><p> </p><p>Steve felt heavy, remembering all those times, early in their friendship, where he'd constantly brought up Howard and compared Tony to the man. Having only snippets to know what the older man acted like- cold and removed, Steve was proud to know that Tony was more than Howard could even aspire to be.</p><p>'I'm going to my Lab. I promise I'm not avoiding the problem, how could I? He's in the building.' He huffed humourlessly. 'I just- I need to do some research and then we'll see about the papers.' Tony waved the papers in the air for emphasis as he turned to go back in the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence as the doors closed for several moments.</p><p>'Well, you have to give it to the kid at least, the bugger saw an opportunity and took it.' Clint said, sliding to the floor. Everyone looked at him.</p><p>'Am I wrong? Are you going to look at me and tell me that I’m wrong? We didn't even know Tony was home and Harry had already shoved the papers at him.' Clint said defensively. Pepper in particular shot him a death glare.</p><p>'That was the absolute <em>worst</em> it could have gone. <em>God</em>, I thought Tony would be thrilled to learn he has a kid, he loved the others!' Pepper exclaimed on the verge of tears.</p><p>Wanda spoke up from where she'd been basically hidden from view, knowing that due to her young age, Tony probably would have asked her to go hang out with Peter, should he have seen her. Luckily, Steve was a lil shit, and had no issue with using his body to black her from view.</p><p>'It's different, no?' She said slowly, her accent thick.</p><p>'Tony looks after us, Peter, Harley... but at the end of the day, who we become is not entirely on him. We had parents, guardians, who are responsible for who we are. Yet Harry; with Harry, I believe Tony feels abandonment. I've been in his head, I know how much it means to him that he can look after us, that we <em>chose</em>, to let him look after us. But Harry,' She continued softly,</p><p>'Harry is probably bringing all the feelings Tony had towards Howard back. How many times do you think Tony wished that he could cut Howard out of his life? How many times do you think Tony worried about whether his children would feel the same? And now he has one, who has just proven all those fears true, by asking to be let go, as soon as Tony found him.' She finished. </p><p>The rest of the Avengers sat silently, all consumed by their thoughts. Many started to feel slight anger- just a bit, towards Harry Potter, for making their friend feel this way, none more so than Natasha and Pepper who knew Harry had no other family to go to, apart from an Aunt and Uncle who still hadn't posted a missing child report on their nephew.</p><p>But they also all felt that same instinct which had made them all Avengers- pig headed stubbornness. They had a new objective.</p><p>Those two were going to bond and they were going to <em>like</em> it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Hey girl, Friday, give me all you can on the kid. I want a deep search that makes SHIELD look pathetic.' He said entering his Lab. </p><p>'You got it.' Answered a robotic female voice. </p><p>'Natalie Rushman and Mrs Boss already conducted a small search- would you like me to send the file already constructed?' Friday asked.</p><p>'Yep, give it all to me- oh, and play something good in the meantime, will you? You know what I like.' Before he even finished the request, “Thunderstruck” was playing in the background and the file was floating  within the holograms. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HARRY JAMES POTTER</strong>
</p><p><strong>AGE: </strong> 16- 31/07/1999</p><p><strong>PARENTS</strong>: Lily Potter (nee Evans), James Potter</p><p><strong>GUARDIANS</strong>: Petunia Dursley (nee Evans), Vernon Dursley</p><p><strong>RESIDENCE</strong>: 4 Privet Drive, CR8 5GF, Surrey, England</p><p><strong>PLACE OF EDUCATION</strong>: St Brutus, WD25 7LR, Inverness, Scotland</p><p> </p><p>Tony kept reading the file and felt more and more upset. His kid’s parents had died when he was only one apparently, shit; and he thought his baby mama had only passed away recently.</p><p>Instead, Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle all his life.</p><p>Tony couldn't help but see all the similarities Harry held with Peter, orphaned at a young age, grew up with his Aunt and Uncle, yet somehow, Harry had turned out so much more angry. </p><p>Maybe it was because Peter hadn't probably grown up knowing that his godfather was the reason his parents had died- because apparently England had had a massive cult problem, with the serial killer Sirius Black being so obsessed with it, he got his own friends killed.</p><p>Maybe it was because Peter never had to deal with his Father not even knowing his name. Because Tony couldn't even get that right by the look of the file.</p><p>In Tony’s defence, there were a lot of people in his life whose name began with H.</p><p>Howard- gross</p><p>Happy- family</p><p>Hawkeye- could he count Hawkeye? It’s not actually his real name but might as well (oh yeah, he might also count as family)</p><p>Harley- annoyingly family</p><p>Harry- potentially family?</p><p>Tony kept on reading the file, feeling slight disappointment when he saw how bad Harry's grades had been as a child (bottom of the class- <em>really</em>), and then confusion when the records stop at age eleven. He got Friday to search up the school, St Brutus, and more questions than answers arose.</p><p>There was nowhere where you could enrol your child. </p><p>No contact information. </p><p>The page was outdated and included the smallest amount of detail. </p><p>Oh, and the best thing about it?</p><p>The Mother of his child apparently went to the same school- and let’s not even get started on the lack of records on this Sirius Black and James Potter; both of which only have their names come up when the former became a mass murderer and the latter died. </p><p>Encouraging.</p><p>'Friday... what are the chances my kid joined a cult?'</p><p>'I've calculated a 47% chance of Mr Potter joining a cult due to the external and internal factors.' Friday chirped. </p><p>'Right... that's soothing.' Tony said faintly. </p><p>'I mean, not to be that asshole but, his school is giving me cult vibes.' Tony explained, collapsing onto a couch.</p><p>'That could very easily be the reason he wants to be emancipated right? Not because of me but because he's been brainwashed. I mean, this St Brutus, they're weird; they ruined a perfectly good sixteen-year-old, is what they did.  Look at him, he’s been propagandised.' Tony huffed, not speaking he let his thoughts run rampant. </p><p>'You're right Friday,' He said nodding slowly, ignoring the part where Friday hadn't spoken,</p><p>'It's my parental and moral right to not sign those papers to make sure he doesn't join a cult. Stay in a cult? I'm being a good Father.' He said decisively.</p><p>'Oh, set a reminder to look into his guardians, they're giving me weird vibes- who lets one of the kids they raised go to a random school in Scotland? Do you know how many cults there are in the UK? Around 1,000. And that's a legitimate statistic. And with this Petunia; which, what is <em>up</em> with the names in that family? <em>Vernon</em>? <em>Dudley</em>? Not the point. Petunia's sister went to this school, so she must know what it's about.' He stood up from the couch and started pacing his lab, grabbing a wrench from a worktable and tossing it. </p><p>'I feel bad for his Aunt though. A small part. Her husband and kid are so overweight, probably biological considering how skinny her and Harry are, and the health issues must be worrying. She couldn't even give Harry vaccines, apparently Lily was super against them. God- what the hell is up with this kid...' He put the wrench down, bracing his weight on his forearms and glanced at his bots who stood in the corner.</p><p>'I have an idea. I'll ask Harry why he wants to emancipate; if I get culty vibes, nope, not signing them. If he's using them for a legitimate reason, fuck, maybe his Aunt wants to adopt him, then sure. Kid won't ever have to see me again.' Tony sighed, hating this plan but not having a better one. </p><p>'Friday, time.'</p><p>'It is 7:30 on June 10th, 2016.' Friday replied, causing Tony to curse. Apparently his little breakdown had taken longer than expected and he knew from his own petty nature that Harry definitely had a black book and this was sooooo another point against him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony was very much right to think that.</p><p>At five, Barnes had left to cook dinner and Happy had to actually do his job. Harry had retired to his room and was bored out of his mind. Wade was working, he couldn't call Hermione because of time differences- he didn't think Hermione would appreciate him calling her at 12 am, and he didn't have Peter's number. He shuffled around his room and finally decided that there was no better time than to read a letter; he'd been meaning to look at them and damnit, he could really use some reassurance. </p><p>He dug through his bag to find the first one Ron wrote him. It only felt right to open his first when Ron had been his first friend.</p><p>He opened up the parchment, smoothing out the creases. It was incredibly messy, so obviously <em>Ron</em>, Harry choked on a sob, before remembering that he had gotten to see his friend one more time after he got sent to Azkaban, which was all he'd wanted. The letters where scrawled, massive ink blotches messing them up, along with tear stains. Shit- this one had been written a few days after he'd been sentenced from the look of it.</p><p>Harry took a deep breath, needing to feel Ron in these words, hoping for a taste of home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merlin you absolute tosser, I can't bloody believe this. You aren't supposed to be in Azkaban- you're supposed to be here, in the Burrow, helping me panic about what to wear for Bill and Fleur's wedding- they're engaged, by the way. Happened right after your trial, <strike>Mum cried... still not sure if they were happy or sad tears</strike>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But don't worry, you'll be here for the actual thing, I'm sure of it. I got you out from those muggles, I'm sure Azkaban can't be much harder. Mione <strike>and I don't</strike> doesn’t know what to do now- how are we supposed to remember we're mortal if we haven't got your ruddy arse to throw us in "mortal peril" every few seconds? I’ve got so much more to say but how the hell am I supposed to write it down? I was never good with words- mind you, you <strike>weren't</strike> aren't too brilliant either. Draco was the one who told us to write these- supposed to help us process 'parently. Process what? It's not like you're dead. <strike>Just locked away forever</strike>. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't do this; this was stupid anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll be reading this yourself in a few days I bet, having a right old laugh about how soppy I am. Hope you enjoyed the "emotional range of a teaspoon" this letter has. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you soon-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniffed. The letter had been written only a few days after his trial when both sides had hoped that it was all just a misunderstanding, and everything would be fixed soon. </p><p>Harry closed his eyes, trying to stop himself for caving into the need to talk to Sirius and Remus again, needing some connection to family to comfort him.</p><p>It didn't work.</p><p>A few awkward moments later where he did the thing all teenagers have done at one point in their lives- <em>no, not that, get your head out of the gutter</em>.</p><p>The <em>other</em> thing all teenagers do; he tried to reach his bag with the mirror in it- which was on the other side of the room, without leaving his bed.</p><p> </p><p>This led to a very odd site for Bucky, who had slammed opened the brat's door with a plate of food (<em>he was too skinny, and Buck refused for there to be two Starks with terrible eating habits in this Tower</em>), only to see Harry contorting himself. His legs were still on the bed next to a crumpled letter, with the rest of his body in a weird plank as Harry army crawled forward on his forearms, trying to reach the bag.</p><p>There was an awkward moment of silence were both Harry and Bucky stared at each other, Harry in mortification of being caught and Bucky in "scandalised 1940's boy seeing a flash of stomach". Bucky scowled and walked over to where Harry was, putting the plate down in front of him. </p><p>Looking back and forth, from the brat to the bag, he made eye contact with the teen and deliberately moved his foot, nudging the bag so that it slid <em>just</em> out of Harry's reach. Without saying a word, he left, making sure the door was open so that he could hear the annoyed yell Harry bellowed at him.</p><p>Bucky definitely won that one.</p><p>Harry looked at the food, a nice steak sandwich, and sighed. He wasn't going to waste food and Bucky wouldn't know that his feet had touched the floor which totally means Harry won that.</p><p>Except... shit he forgot. He was a Wizard. In his defence- you can’t exactly practice magic when surrounded by a hoard of dementors (they kill the vibes- well, and you).</p><p>He shuffled back to his bed with the food and accio'd the bag he'd needed, sending a small wave of magic to the door to close it. Grumbling at himself, he took a bite of his sandwich and cursed Barnes. </p><p>Damnit- the sandwich was delicious.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out yet another dramatic sigh, he dug out the mirror, which he should really clean, he could see all his grubby handprints, and called out to Sirius.</p><p>Apparently, he called during a fight. And not even a fun one with Death-eaters or Dumbledore.</p><p>Nope<em>- </em>a <em>domestic </em>fight. </p><p>Sirius and Remus were pointing at the wall with extravagant gestures and Harry could only pick out a few phrases, "<em>-adds flavour</em>", "<em>not what I meant by family photos"</em>, and '<em>tacky??? Coming from you</em>!" being a select few.</p><p>Harry tried to leave quietly but Sirius saw him and <em>shit- was that Draco in the corner</em>?</p><p>Fuck him with a backwards chainsaw- Draco had very much been at Hogwarts a few hours ago.</p><p>'What in Merlin's sake is Draco doing here?' Harry yelled and the same time Sirius yelled,</p><p>'What in Remus' chocolate stash are you doing up this late!?' </p><p>Remus and Draco both shot the older Black a look of pure judgement and Siri coloured as he realised the time difference and the hypocrisy of that statement.</p><p>'Um, remember how I had to leave because of Dumbledore’s arrival?' Sirius said sheepishly. Harry nodded but Draco cut in before Sirius could expand,</p><p>'The senile fool believes I had a hand in your disappearance.' He sniffed disdainfully.</p><p>'He is of the mind that I used the vanishing cabinets to send you to a separate location. Honestly.' Draco crossed his arms, scrunching his arms as if he smelt a foul odour.</p><p>'Draco, that's literally what happened.' Harry said in disbelief.</p><p>'Well yes but, he believes I kidnapped you from the Hospital Wing to send you to the Dark Lord so...' Draco cocked his head, peeved that Harry was so dense he hadn't even asked the most important question yet. Sirius was the same, eyes wide as he waited for his pup to ask the obvious question. Remus rolled his eyes, mouthing at Harry the question he needed to ask. Harry was about to do so then a little detail in the story irritated him,</p><p>'So, why am I Wanted then, if I was kidnapped!' Harry said, throwing his hands up.</p><p>'Well obviously I kidnapped you, only you went mad from Azkaban, so, you decided to become the next Dark Lord.' Remus called out from the back.</p><p>'Merlin, keep up Harry.' Sirius rolled his eyes in a theatrical fashion. </p><p>'Right...' He saw Remus try to communicate with his eyebrows, for Harry to ask the bleeding question the boys obviously wanted,</p><p>'So, how did you escape? Wait, hold up!' Harry realised after he spoke the question the Black drama queens had obviously been waiting for,</p><p>'Why the hell are you in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters?' Harry asked confused. Both Black's gave an upwards tilt of the lips, revealing the snarky smile all posh purebloods seemed to have learnt to do.</p><p>'That's the magic, Harry! Because a lot of the adults are mad at me for not looking hard enough for you, they don't really want to be here. Dumbledore had no choice but to move Headquarters after Draco was "discovered" to have "kidnapped" you because this house can be entered by any Black.' Sirius clapped his hands in celebratory glee at how cleaver they were.</p><p>'Dumbledore came to tell me that I had to close my Floo network; probably thought it was a punishment, restricting the amount of people I'd be able to see, using the excuse that Draco could let in Death Eater's through the fireplace. Never mind that your sodding arse put the majority in prison.' Sirius scoffed. </p><p>'Tada.' Draco deadpanned, trying not to be smug at how he was now a wanted fugitive as well. Harry was speechless. </p><p>'Draco will be hiding out with you soon enough.' Remus chirped in, going back to whatever, he'd been doing to the wall before, which had seemingly caused the argument. Harry scowled at the reminder that he was hiding. Sirius turned back to Remus only to squawk,</p><p>'I told you, we need to <em>frame</em> them!' </p><p>Harry squinted his eyes at the wall, only for his mouth to fall open,</p><p>'Remus, what the hell are you doing?' Harry said in disbelief.</p><p>'Just making things fair." Remus put the final pin into the poster he'd gotten from the Ministry.</p><p>'Now I have a poster for all three of my kids: Dark Lord Jr, Rebellious Back: The Sequel, and Spot. Look, you're all "wanted".' Remus said dryly, proud that he'd been able to get a poster of Draco before they were everywhere.</p><p>Sirius looked at the posters proudly, even if he thought they should be framed to give them some more class.</p><p>…Wait. Where their bounties higher than his?</p><p>Those <em>motherfuckers</em>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony had wanted to talk to all his friends about his decision but had decided that ultimately, he didn't want their influence.</p><p>He held the papers in his hand, taking deep breaths as he walked up to his floor. He firstly checked Rhodey's spare room but, it was untouched. Tony frowned, where else could they have fit a fully grown (well for Tony's sake he hopes the shortcake will grow a bit), teen. </p><p>He walked down the hall only to stop when he heard noise coming from one of the doors. Tony walked a few paces back to where the sound originated from and stood there silently. Harry was on the phone, he deducted, coming from the number of voices.</p><p>And more importantly, Harry was living in a fucking cupboard. Did no one think about how that might feel for a kid? Crap- no wonder the kid hates Tony, who the hell wouldn't after being shoved in storage.</p><p><em>Out of sight, out of mind</em>. The haunting voice of his Father mocked him. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger, realising that he'd done the same to his kid- well, Howard never threw him in a cupboard but ya’ know, being confined to his room or lab lost its appeal when you weren’t actually allowed anywhere else.</p><p>Hell, could he even count Harry as his kid? He never even met the tiny version of him until now.</p><p>He sighed, silently resting his forehead against the wood of the door, one hand on the doorknob. He went to open it when a sound through the door made him hesitate. </p><p>'-uo are a grown man Sirius! You cannot seriously be getting upset over your bounty!' Harry's voice vibrated through the door. Tony inhaled sharply.</p><p>'Of course, I can! I'm a Black, we're all drama queens and I'll be damned if I'm not dramatic over this slander! Just remember, it won't be too long until Stark signs the papers, and then we'll be a family, and we'll be together forever.' That last part had been directed at Remus, signifying how they very much planned on getting hitched- but they wanted to do it on the same day they signed the adoption papers for Harry.</p><p>Unfortunately, all Tony had heard was a grown ass man- <em>why the hell was a man talking to his teenage son</em>, responding loudly about how they were going to be together. </p><p>A man named Black. Sirius Black. </p><p>Tony didn't know the common names in England, but he felt like Sirius Black was a pretty unique name. A unique name that last time he'd checked- which had been a few moments ago, had belonged to a serial killer. A serial killer with a personal connection with <em>his son</em>. </p><p>Fuck- that's it.</p><p>He was Tony "Iron Man" Stark. He wasn't going to let his kid go back to whatever weird ass grooming or cult shit was happening. And fuck <em>all that shit</em> about letting him go back if he wanted to be with his Aunt- she hadn't done enough to protect him if he was talking to- and he cannot emphasise this enough- <em>a convicted serial killer</em>, who’d had a hand in Harry's parents’ death. </p><p>He knocked on the door and heard Harry curse and say his goodbyes to the bastard. Fuck- Tony needed to hit something.</p><p>Harry opened the door and immediately frowned at seeing Tony, taking a slight step back when he saw the hidden fury in his face. </p><p>'Buck up buttercup, front and centre. C'mon, follow me.' He said in a deceptively light tone. Him and Harry walked in silence to the common room where he knew everyone would be. Everyone very much was, all pretending not to immediately look over to where the people of the hour were. </p><p>'I'll cut to the gist of it' Tony began, causing everyone to snap to attention.</p><p>'I'm not signing the papers.' He said in an offhand manner, raising his eyebrows as if daring anyone to challenge him. Unfortunately, Harry was very much willing to challenge him.</p><p>Well, at least they share a hatred of authority; <em>yay</em>, bonding.</p><p> </p><p>'I <em>beg your pardon</em>, what?' Harry shouted. Sam held in a snort, from where he sat on the couch, pleased to know the stereotype of polite British people was true. Harry saw how unfazed Tony was after his little outburst and flipped.</p><p>'No, <em>no</em>! You don't get to do this. You don't get to play Dad right now when you haven't been here in the first <em>sixteen years of my fucking life</em>! I mean- are you actually <em>fucking</em> with me right now?' He screamed, his voice raw.</p><p>Tony just stood there stoically, serious in a way that the Avengers never saw- even when facing government and certain death. The Avengers were taken back, each unsettled at what was occurring. His arms where crossed, making him look even more unapproachable.</p><p>Pepper and Natasha held carefully blank expressions, knowing that something was wrong with Harry's home life and relieved that Harry wasn't going back. </p><p>The rest of the team where conflicted, some not wanting to keep a teenager who didn't want to be there with them, and some wanting to let the Father and son bond. Harry didn't give a flying fuck about any of their conflicts... or their eardrums.</p><p>'You know <em>nothing</em> about me! You couldn't tell me my favourite colour with anymore accuracy than a psychic could! <em>Merlin</em>, I finally find a family who actually seem to care about <em>me,</em> and you want to take it away?! <em>What the fuck is wrong with you!</em>?' He was crying from anger, his voice coming out hoarse as he tried to scream through the tears.</p><p>Tony seemed to have had enough.</p><p>'Alright- you know what- no. You don't get to yell at me, saying this is all on me when you only want to go back to a killer! Yeah, I know about that.' He said condescendingly, when Harry looked taken back at his words, his lip going stiff as he tried to keep in the tears. </p><p>'I heard you and yourlittle<em> serial killer godfather</em> talking about how excited you were to join his little cult. Talking of which- wanna tell your dear Dad, why the <em>hell</em> you seem to be part of a creepy cult, which apparently has no issue with turning a blind eye to a <em>child groomer</em> being in contact with my kid.' He spat out, fuming with anger and fear at how easy it could have been for him to have signed those papers.</p><p>The Avengers- all feeling <em>distinctly</em> like this was a private family moment which they shouldn't be there for, but not wanting to draw attention to themselves by moving; all started feeling a particular prickly sensation start to encompass them at the thought of what Tony was suggesting. </p><p>That prickly feeling was actually Harry's magic reacting to his fear, but they didn't know that. </p><p><em>'Child groomer</em>! Are you kidding me! Sirius is the child groomer but a random teenager sneaking into your apartment isn't creepy!' Harry retaliated, focusing all his strength into not destroying anything with the force of his magic.</p><p>The Avengers all raised their eyebrows at this, and Tony went incredibly red at the accusation.</p><p>'Teenager... you mean Peter! You met <em>Peter</em>! <em>Jesus</em>, are you kidding me? He's like my son!' Tony yelled, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, knowing he'd give Harry more ammo now.</p><p>'Well, if you already have a son and a fucking family, why can't you let me go find mine!'</p><p>'Because yours includes a fucking criminal!'</p><p>'He was innocent!'</p><p>'Ha! That's just how he likes his partners,' Tony said venomously, refusing to fold from the point where Black was obviously the worst kind of human.</p><p>'You can't keep me here! I swear, I will <em>not</em> do this again, I'd rather die!' Harry said in complete seriousness, however, everyone else just dismissed it as teenage angst.</p><p>'Enough!' Pepper shouted. Both Starks paused, chests heaving from the after mass of the internal storm.</p><p>'I will not sign those papers.' Tony said between heavy breaths, tone deadly serious. Harry stepped forwards, opening his mouth to argue again, when Natasha cut in.</p><p>'How about a compromise. Harry, you stay here until your school starts again and on the first of September, should you still want, Tony will sign those papers.' She was looking at Harry then, hands up as if she was pacifying a scared animal. Tony realised what she was doing and felt his terrified heart settle; she was giving him time to win Harry over and to not sign the papers.</p><p>Harry looked at everyone in the room and realising that he had no other option which would land with him getting his way, scowled.</p><p>'Fine. Now can I go back to my cupboard or are you going to withhold that from me to?' He snarked, cursing himself for sounding ungrateful for his room. He realised they probably thought he was complaining about his room, but he just generally thought of it in the same way he thought of his one back home: his safe place. </p><p>Natasha nodded and he speed walked out.</p><p>There was quiet for a moment before Steve looked at Tony,</p><p>'Tones, what the hell where you talking about?'</p><p>And with a deep breath, Tony began to talk, Pepper and Natasha chipping in about their own concerns until all Avengers swore they would never sign the papers.</p><p> </p><p>Back in his room, Harry released a scream, causing an electrical outage to occur in half of Brooklyn as he forced himself to ensure the destruction would not happen near his captors. </p><p>He’d play their game, humour them and learn about the man who had insulted one of the first adults to ever care about him. But make no mistake, as soon as his family were in danger, he would do whatever he had to for his Father to sign the papers.</p><p> </p><p>He had used an Unforgivable once- if that's what it took to save his family, he’d <em>Imperio</em> his damned Father himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This reeeeeally wasn't exactly how I thought this chapter to go and I was cackling mildly as I made it angstier and angstier, I love miscommunication, it's so much fun, I mean the cult thing was not in my plan but whelp, guess it is now.</p><p>The maths needed in this chapter to figure out when Harry was born and what the date would be was ridiculous- seriously, I think it took more time to actually figure out how long it had been since he was released from prison than the time it actually took just to write this. </p><p>Hold up- I just thought of a pairing that I actually love; what do we think bout Draco/ Peter? Because I feel like it gives of grumpy/ soft couple vibes and I adore it.</p><p>In case anyone was wondering how badly I now need your comments- I started writing this the day after I posted the last one</p><p>(the thing about shoes is completely based off the fact that I come from a latin household which would kill me if I did such a thing and yes, I did spend 30 min learning about different cults.)</p><p>My way of asking you all to stick with the story or leave a comment how now been reduced to threatening to only season my lunch with salt... and only salt<br/>*looks sorrowfully at the chicken and realises this is basically just a punishment for myself*<br/>My Brain after writing that:<br/>My voice:<br/>Brain: hoe don't say it<br/>Voice (referring to just one damn word I used): kinky</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bonding- by Dr Lewis (no, not Darcy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony: Friday- teach me how to bond with human children<br/>Friday: have u considered playing funky music?<br/>Tony: fuck, I forgot I wrote your code</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look at me, searching up the creator of chemical bonding<br/>I have had such a mixed week that holy crap I legit just kept reading your comments<br/>I FIGUED OUT HOW TO GET IN ICON!! LOOK, IT'S IRON MAN!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bonding- A chemical bond is a lasting attraction between atoms, ions or molecules that enables the formation of chemical compounds. The bond may result from the electrostatic force of attraction between oppositely charged ions as in ionic bonds or through the sharing of electrons as in covalent bonds.</em>
</p><p>Tony nodded his head wisely as he read the notes Friday had given him about bonding. He probably should have been slightly more clear when he gave the instructions to her though because uh... this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.</p><p>Eh, how different can chemical and human bonding be? We're all made up of atoms anyway and Tony had successfully cultivated multiple (relatively)healthy relationships- he totally had this. </p><p>'Fri? Can you ask Harry to come to my lab, please?'</p><p>'Of course, Boss. One Sec.' She answered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been stress baking for a while, angrily muttering to himself as he'd made the different types of batter. </p><p>Including blueberry pancakes. Because <em>fuck you</em>.</p><p>He'd woken up at three this morning, his nightmares even worse than usual due to the fighting last night. He'd dreamt of the Graveyard, only this time, his friends had all been there, Fenrir included. Voldemort had killed them all, laughing as they pleaded for Harry to save them. Except halfway through, he'd transformed into Uncle Vernon.</p><p>So, fun dream.</p><p>He really appreciated his mind taking creative liberties with his night terrors; loved the artistic detailing in adding the extra friends and family- he thought it was particularly genius to combine his biggest magical fear with his biggest muggle (heh pun) fear.</p><p>He hadn't been able to fall back asleep after that funnily enough, and so, running on even less sleep than the day before, had gotten up. He'd asked Friday about an open space to work out, freaking out in excitement about the gym which took up the entire gym. There had been the common machinery, treadmills, weights, the works. But the cool stuff went way pass those; there where two boxing rings, no doubt used for sparring. And above the whole floor where areal obstacles, obviously made for Peter, Clint and Natasha, considering what Harry's new friend had told him of their skills. The course was made to test flexibility, core and general inventory skills- it takes a sharp brain to actually fight and get through an obstacle course- especially when it’s not on the damned ground. It should also be mentioned that there was the option of safety clips to keep participants harnessed, ensuring that if they fall, they won't get hurts.</p><p>Obviously they were never used.</p><p>Harry stayed in the gym for two hours, running through forms and indulging in the obstacle course for fun, before deciding he would pamper himself by having a fifteen-minute shower before getting then getting breakfast ready.</p><p>Except his magic had been slightly volatile, thankfully calmed by his stunt in the gym, and as such, breakfast had mostly landed on him.</p><p>But he'd gotten it done.</p><p>Suck it Snape- he was totally productive and didn't sulk.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast was ready, made with <em>love damnit</em>, he'd stomped back to his room and taken a quick shower to rinse off the batter that had made him look like even more of a snac. Not even the angry yell Bucky inevitably let out when he entered the kitchen to see the food could cheer him up.</p><p>Honestly, Harry knew sleep was important objectively, but surely the ex-soldier had realised that all he needed to do to figure out who was cooking was wake up earlier?</p><p>What Harry was unaware of was that Bucky wasn't willing to face a disappointed Steve, not even to find out who the asshole cooking was; the two friends had worked <em>so hard</em> on establishing a stable sleep schedule for him and Bucky wasn't willing to deal with an upset Steve when he realised he'd gotten up before six for a vendetta. </p><p>Ugh, friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, not knowing any of that, got dressed in an oversized red hoody and big jeans, deciding he'd stick to Gryffindors colours today to cheer him up, when Friday asked him to go down to Mr Stark's lab. Harry looked at the ceiling,</p><p>'It's... it's not even six thirty...' Harry said in disbelief, slightly confused about why the man who'd been so angry at him yesterday wanted to see him. Unfortunately for Harry, he still didn't understand the difference between someone being angry <em>at</em> him and angry <em>for</em> him. Fortunately for the young wizard, this meant that he had a <em>fantastic</em> sense of humour- <em>see Hermione, there totally where benefits to trauma.</em></p><p>'Boss insists.' Friday replied smugly. Harry nodded, internally freaking out. Who the <em>fuck</em> thought it was a good idea to put a <em>wizard</em>, in the same room as unstable experiments and priceless artefacts. </p><p>Wizard's and technology don't mix!</p><p>That's common knowledge!</p><p>A little voice in the back of his mind reminded him snidely that <em>how was his Father supposed to know he was a wizard if he hadn't been told</em>? Harry stubbornly ignored this voice, sending a text message to Weasel that he might need to switch his shift to a night shift from now on. </p><p>It wasn't like Harry needed sleep anyway.</p><p>He was running on what? 7 hours sleep over the past 48 hours? And he was handling it like a Boss. The fuzziness at the edge of his vision was totally from his glasses and not exhaustion. It’s not like Harry didn’t want to sleep- but honestly, feeling tired beat the nightmares any day. Harry could fully admit to himself that purposefully staying up late when he knew he had insomnia wasn’t the best coping method but considering he’d already developed a resistance to dreamless-sleep potion; he was willing to do what he could. It was a lucky thing indeed that Harry wasn’t aware that insomnia ran in the family or he might have brained his Father when he first met him.</p><p> </p><p>He shuffled down to the lift, ignoring Friday pointedly changing the music to, <em>"We Are Family", by Sisters Sledge</em>.</p><p>'Friday, music off.' Harry scowled at the floor, very much agreeing with Arthur Weasley, when he'd told Harry, <em>Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. </em></p><p>The AI turned the music louder.</p><p>'I'm sorry, Mini Boss, my systems are overwrought by the family love.' She returned gleefully. Friday was just a more sassy Skynet, and nothing could convince Harry otherwise.</p><p>Stupid AI with its stupid sly comments.</p><p>Maybe Harry would have another burst of "accidental" magic, and wouldn't it be a <em>travesty</em> for it to revolve around the AI's servers...</p><p>The lift <em>pinged</em> and Harry got out, reluctantly walking to the glass doors where he could see Mr Stark banging his head to some music. Harry could already hear Aunt Petunia’s sniff of distain;<em> ruffian, that is not what a gentleman should listen to, nor act as. </em></p><p>Friday opened the glass automatic doors before Harry even got close to them, making sure the boy wouldn't have the time to think of a way to get out of it.</p><p><em>Fucking Skynet</em>, he swore.</p><p>'Boss, Mini Boss is here.' Friday announced happily, before turning the windows opaque, granting them more privacy.</p><p>Tony swivelled on the chair he was sitting in, gesturing to Harry to enter his workspace and sit down, which he did, perching awkwardly on the couch which sat at the back of the room, keeping them close enough that they could touch if they wanted to, without taking away their personal space. </p><p>'So, Harry. I feel like we got off the wrong foot.' Tony said with what was supposed to be a charming grin. Harry just thought he looked like Lockheart. </p><p>'Well, preventing me from going back to my home-'</p><p>'Cult.' Tony interjected</p><p>'My <em>home</em>,' Harry repeated, glaring,</p><p>'Probably had something to do with that.' Tony hummed as if considering this, before completely changing the subject and energy,</p><p>'So, here's what I need. I don't like the idea of you living here without me knowing anything about you. Makes me feel like I'm running a sort of motel and that doesn't really go with my image- you get me?' Tony explained.</p><p>Harry nodded silently. He knew there would be rules; <em>finally,</em> some direction for what he was expected to do.</p><p>'So, here's what we're going to do. We're playing twenty-one questions.' Tony finished, looking incredibly proud of himself.</p><p>Those… those weren’t rules. The asshole wasn’t telling him on purpose so Harry would mess up and face punishment.</p><p>Twat.</p><p>Harry looked at him irritated,</p><p>'No.'</p><p>'Thought you might say that.' He said unfazed, gesturing to Harry with a random wrench he'd found.</p><p>'But consider this. Won't it be even <em>more</em> awkward living in a house with hidden dislike?' Harry privately thought otherwise. Honestly? He'd preferred it when the Dursley's had chosen that approach, less bruises that way. He decided to hold onto that thought about how he'd already lived in such a place for the majority of his biological life and instead hummed noncommittally.</p><p>'Great. you start.' Tony said excited to finally get to bond with his son. He got a bit giddy as he remembered that <em>I have a son</em>!</p><p>Look at him, having created a human.</p><p>An actual (potentially functional) human.</p><p>Who would have thought?</p><p>Not him.</p><p>'What's your favourite colour?' Harry asked hesitantly, asking the most basic question he could think of.</p><p>'Dogs. Are you open to the possibility that you might have been in a cult?' Tony answered quickly, not even listening to Harry's question before shooting off the one he really wanted to know. At Harry's glare which- <em>how the hell did he get so good at the Pepper Glare TM</em> ? He’s only been here for a fucking week!</p><p>'Fine uh, orange. I like orange. My Mother, your Grandmother,' He said, gesturing vaguely to Harry who had leaned forward, he never knew anything about the elder Potters or Evans, and so didn't feel like he was betraying them by wanting to learn about his biological one.</p><p>'Nonna. I think she would have preferred that actually,' Tony said with a nostalgic smile,</p><p>'Well, your Nonna was from Italy. Vico Equense, specifically. It's beautiful there; a coastal town near Naples. And every summer, we'd go there, for at least two weeks but we'd always try to stay for longer, and everything looked orange to me. The town in famous for oranges, one of the biggest places they grow in Italy in fact, and the sunsets where also orange... orange makes me remember a paradise with only freshly squeezed orange juice, drank whilst watching an orange sunset, whilst eating tomato mascarpone pasta.' He nudged Harry, smiling in a conspiracy like manner,</p><p>'I don't know if you picked up on it yet, but your Nonna and I would try to make everything orange.' He let out a small laugh.</p><p>'She... she seems amazing. Where is she now?' Harry asked curiously, having not picked up on the past tense before.</p><p>'Um, she died. When I was nineteen.' Tony said shortly, not really wanting to rehash it all- especially considering that whilst <em>Tony</em> knew the difference between Barnes and the Hydra agent who killed his parents; Harry seemed to be looking for a damned fight with the soldier.</p><p>Just like his old Pops.</p><p>Except tony actually knew how to fight, he’d been doing his job for a damn while and he was fucking good at it. This 5’9 tops, boy, who was so damn skinny, didn’t exactly inspire Tony that he wouldn’t break his hand punching Bucky.</p><p>It would be funny to watch though…<em>wait- no, bad Tony. That’s not good parenting.</em></p><p>'Oh, er, sorry.' Harry rubbed the back of his head and Tony gave a secret grin, laughing internally about how lack of social grace had definitely been inherited by Harry. It was endearing honestly, seeing the kid have things from him. Tony had been in unhealthy relationships too at his age! Golly gee, Father and Son, so similar!</p><p>Tony would like it known for the record that he'd at least never joined a cult.</p><p>... he almost <em>started</em> one, but never joined one. He shook his head slightly at that.</p><p><em>God</em> Harry, Stark men are leaders not followers- apart from when it comes to any woman in their life, they have no authority then, they just follow them when told to... mostly because they're never wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Tony almost asked Harry the same question he had before but, he thought it might be better to build up to that- especially considering they actually seemed to be ignoring the fact that Tony was kind of blackmailing Harry to live here.</p><p>'What's your favourite colour?' Tony asked curiously. Harry seemed to ponder about this for a second,</p><p>'I uh, I would have said red and gold- not because of Iron Man,' Harry shut that idea down quickly when he saw Tony waggling his eyebrows, trying not to grin as he lightly shoved the man,</p><p>'It was my old house colours in my school. But I think my favourite colour is just... yellow?' He shrugged awkwardly, not really knowing why he had to make the distinction between <em>red&amp;gold</em> and plain old yellow.</p><p>'I decided this when I was what... three? My cousin had come back from nursery with a sunflower. And every day it just grew,' Harry borderline whispered, not knowing how to express the awe he'd felt at three, seeing something just climb up to the sky, so big it would never fit in a cupboard. He’d had dreams when he was younger about climbing the flower and letting it take him away from the house. Then he’d actually tried- and of course, broke the flower. That had been a painful two weeks.</p><p>'I like purple.' Came an awkward voice from the ceiling. Harry and Tony both screamed; Tony tried to push Harry behind him, summoning a gauntlet, wanting him safe from the threat, except- well Harry had the same idea, causing both the Starks to slap the other across the face, as they tried to get the other to safety.</p><p>Slowly, one Peter Parker lowered himself down from where he'd been on the ceiling, using a piece of web to let him dangle upside-down, both feet flat against the other, with only the web fluid between them.</p><p>'Sorry?' He said awkwardly.</p><p>'The fuck Parker?' Harry said angrily, although Peter only smiled in response as he saw the small smile and amused glint the younger boy wore- Harry tooooootally was proud of Peter for managing to sneak up on him, even if he'd never admit it.</p><p>'Hey! Don't swear at my kid!' Tony interjected, causing one to look at him with wide-eyes and disappointment, the other with a blank face.</p><p>'Sorry.' Harry mumbled quietly. Tony wanted to hit his head on something- preferably before Peter did it for him, if the look of anger was any indication.</p><p>'I, uh, I didn't mean it like that.' Tony winced, knowing this was the second time he'd fucked up in this way. Harry nodded unconvincingly, trying to purge to disappointment and sadistic glee about how he'd known he wouldn't have had the option of family here. Tony glanced between Harry and Peter before jerking his head down in Peter's direction, signalling him to get down from the ceiling and sit on a chair. The two sitting next to each other he crouched in front of them. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders, stoically ignoring the flinch,</p><p>'Hey, kid. Look at me. I don't like to focus on emotion, alright? Howard never taught me how to do that and I've only recently tried to actually figure it out. But you need to understand this- you are both my kids. You and Peter and Harley- even though he's an asshole.</p><p>'And the best thing is? They haven't got a massive advantage over you, because I only recently met them, and the extra time I’ve had with them counters out the fact that they don't live with me full time. You're all on equal ground. Blood or not, family isn’t reliant on them and I hope one day you’ll see me as that. Anything that you can come up with to argue that we couldn’t be- none of that even matters because you all mean the same to me.' He said earnestly, purposefully avoiding the L word because, he barely knew Harry.</p><p>He didn't get to say he loved him as a person, he could only love the <em>idea</em> of having a son because they'd only known each other for a damned day. And he wasn't going to mix those up until he could say with his whole heart that he loved Harry Potter Stark- or maybe he'd prefer Harry Stark Potter- eh, logistics. Point is- he cared about Harry, but only in an abstract way, and he didn't care that this kid was probably brainwashed; it wouldn't be the first under his roof- <em>motherfucker</em>... it would be his <em>third</em>.</p><p>Who the <em>fuck</em> thought it was a good idea to routinely hire ex-brainwashed victims to be Avengers???</p><p>Wanda, Natasha, Bucky- he needed to have a word with Fury about his recruitment game.</p><p> </p><p>Peter's bottom lip was wobbling, the young teen very much open with his emotions and not constipated like the other two in the room. He was so getting Friday to send a copy of that speech to Pepper, they could gush about the family bonding together on their weekly movie nights.</p><p>Oh shit, he had to make sure they remembered to invite Harry; the next movie night was tomorrow, and Peter had to make sure they watched Star Wars together if Harry hadn’t seen it because of his Amish roots.</p><p>Oh wait- maybe they should save that for the whole family movie night, Bucky loved the movies and he’d probably be really pissed if they watched it without him.</p><p>'Group hug?' Peter said hopefully.</p><p>'We're not there yet.' Harry said stubbornly, not understanding why Peter or Tony cracked a smile. But the words had calmed <em>the little boy in the cupboard</em> that still lived deep in him, who just desperately wanted parental love. He would never admit it, but that little speech had subconsciously made him more open to the idea of them being closer as a family.</p><p>'So, uh, Peter. Not that I don't love to see you here but- why are you here.' Tony asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>'Lab day?' Peter tried with an innocent smile, cursing himself for not reminding Tony of the plans Pepper and him had come up with. From the blank look Tony was sending him; the genius had completely forgotten about what they’d all talked about last night.</p><p>'Nope, nice try. It's a Saturday. Lab days are strictly Sundays and Wednesday.' Tony rebutted, crossing his arms.</p><p>'Okay fine, I wanted to hang out with Harry.' Peter relented, sneaking a look over to Harry who was delighted about making his first muggle friend. Look at him being normal- this was totally going in his diary. (note to self- ask Wade for a dairy)</p><p>Tony cooed,</p><p>'Well, you could have just <em>asked</em> if you wanted me to set you up on a playdate!' Peter's eyes widened as he silently begged Mr Stark to stop embarrassing him. Peter kept shifting his eyes from Father and son, obviously trying to make sure Harry didn't think he was a total looser after this display. </p><p>'Harry!' Harry turned pale as he realised the man planned on embarrassing the both of them,</p><p>'What kind of stuff do you like? I want to set up the best playdate <em>ever</em>, and I can only do that with the right activities!' </p><p>The worst thing- sure Tony wanted to embarrass them, but he also reeeeeally wanted to plan a playdate for his kid. He'd missed out on a lot, he wanted to at least experience being a parent to some degree, even if it's just being an embarrassing Dad and setting up playdates with his kids.</p><p>Harry was embarrassed sure, but he couldn't deny how cool it was to have someone who wanted to embarrass him in a way that didn't involve pain.</p><p>It was weird... but cool.</p><p>'Um, maybe we could just hang out here.' Peter said sharing a weirdly intense look with Mr Stark which... odd. Harry shrugged, muggles could be strange, he wasn't going to dwell on a random interaction for too long. Whatever the look had been about, the message was obviously not communicated between the duo if the confused look Mr Stark gave was any indication. </p><p>'Sure. We can all get to know each other; it's important.' Tony shrugged. Peter just sighed heavily, that obviously hadn’t been what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>The next few hours passed with the three of them all learning about each other, each trying to fit years of family bonding into a fighting clock. At first Harry had stayed silent, awkward and unsure of whether he should talk. Except that Peter was also a nerd, which eventually led to an exacerbated Tony, who had desperately wished for his asshole southern son, who would have made this whole situation less awkward. Unfortunately, it was only the 11th of June and as such, he had another week- his Mother had insisted he spent the first week of the summer holiday with her.</p><p>Tony thought that was rather unfair as he hadn't heard Harley tell <em>her</em>, that they had a connection. </p><p>But it would appear that Harley was stuck being in the middle of bumfuck nowhere for a while longer.</p><p>The dumbass didn’t even need to be at school, both Harley and Peter could have graduated last year and yet- they both stayed at school for friends and family, meaning Tony was bored like, all day. What was he supposed to do without his favourite assistants?</p><p> </p><p>Despite having two socially awkward teens, Tony got them out of the shell.</p><p>'So... how exactly did you two meet?' Tony eventually asked, having most definitely not forgotten how they knew each other yesterday. It had come up briefly during their uh.. <em>passionate reunion</em>, but he'd still like to know the specifics between the two.</p><p>'Well, funny story actually...' Peter laughed nervously, shooting figure guns at his pseudo-Father, causing Tony to groan, already gathering the tone of this story.</p><p>'I didn't have my keys so decided to sleep at your house, which you already knew. Except when I climbed through one of the windows, which- thanks Friday, for not yeeting me off the side of the building by the way.'</p><p>Both Tony and Harry shot the boy a confused look over his vocab- the fuck was a <em>yeeting</em>?</p><p>'No worry, Peter.' Friday said kindly.</p><p>'And so, I climbed in but then, bamn, Harry-'</p><p>'I screamed.' Harry interrupted. Peter shot him a confused look, not sure why he wouldn't want his Dad to know about his super cool knives. Like- dude, <em>knives</em>. Tony shot the two of them a suspicious look, knowing there was definitely something the two weren't telling him. The two of them where looking forward, both looking past Tony’s ears, trying not to make eye contact.</p><p>'He screamed.' Peter repeated slowly, doing nothing to convince Tony that that's what happened. </p><p>'And then I threw a shoe.' Harry nodded sagely, confirming to Tony that there was totally something amiss. </p><p>Both of them refused to look at each other, as if that hid the fact they were lying through their teeth.</p><p>'Yup, threw a shoe the old fella did.' Peter confirmed, making Tony cringe, slightly disappointed about how bad the two were at lying.</p><p>'Right...'</p><p>'Anyway, I then freaked out about how I had revealed my identity to Harry and so he kept to the theme of throwing things at me and threw a chocolate at me. Then we became best friends and hung out all day.' Peter said, deciding to be vague on the part where Harry was messing with a highly trained ex-assassin psychologically and also working with actual still very much working assassins. </p><p>That was a biological family problem; he didn’t need to be there for that.</p><p>Tony felt that the last part was probably true, not believing that Peter knew how to side-step the truth. Peter couldn't lie for his damn life, so it was obvious when he was but twisting the truth was something he was <em>slightly</em> better at, as his guilt didn't act up because he wasn't technically lying. He needed to be good at some form of lying if he wanted to keep Spiderman a secret.</p><p>'Huh.' Tony said assessing to the boys who sat in front of him, both giving angel smiles, that looked more like grimaces.</p><p>'That's certainly on track for how Stark's tend to make an impression- throwing shit at people.'</p><p>'Isn't it?' Peter agreed, proud of how he'd obviously fooled the man. Harry was less sure that the man had bought it but didn't think Mr Stark would call them out on it just yet.</p><p>'Mmmhhhhmm.' Tony crossed his arms, deciding not to bring it up. </p><p> </p><p>'So, Harry, what’s your school like?' Tony asked, refraining from batting his eyelashes. He thought it made him look charming, but Pepper told him he just looked like a bimbo.</p><p>Tony personally thought he would make an <em>amazing</em> Bimbo but meh, probably not the impression he wanted to make with his kid. </p><p>'Holy Thor- Mr Stark, it's so cool!' Peter gushed.</p><p>'He went to an Amish school!' Peter continued on, not seeing Harry make an <em>abortabortabort</em> sign with his hands. Tony looked at his kid, suddenly realising that the lack of information about the school was making a lot more sense now,</p><p>'He didn't know who the Avengers where or anything! Did you know the first movie he ever really watched was that Documentary produced by Marvel? We watched it together when we first met. And his phone is like- <em>ancient</em>, like wow. It was sooooo cool!' Peter was jumping up and down from where he sat on the couch. </p><p>Tony blinked slowly. </p><p>His son... grew up away from the modern world.</p><p>His<em> flesh and blood</em> grew up away from technology- the son of the man who <em>invented</em> modern-day technology. </p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>What could he even <em>do</em> with it- er, him.</p><p>'You grew up away from technology?' Tony said faintly. Harry rubbed the back of his head, he knew technology was a big deal to muggles and stuff but bloody hell; the man looked like Harry brought him a decapitated head on a stick.</p><p>'Um, yes?' He said, his answer sounding more like a question.</p><p>'Did you even know who I was when you were told my name?' Tony asked, conflicted- if the kid knew nothing but a documentary, it was basically a clean slate away from the Merchant of Death debacle. On the flip side- everyone knows his name! There's only a select few who don't! Which apparently included- his Godforsaken son!</p><p>'Not... not really?' Harry replied wincing. The fuck did the old man want him to say?</p><p>'How cool is that!' Peter interjected, causing both Starks to give an internal sigh. </p><p>'Huh. So, was the education different at an Amish school? Considering the lack of... technology.' Tony said, feeling like someone had touched him in a bad place. <em>Why would anyone want to live without technology</em>?</p><p>'Um, no. Not really.' Harry said, trying to remember what kind of subjects’ muggles taught.</p><p>'What's your favourite subject?' Tony asked curiously.</p><p>'Oh, uh.' <em>Think, think, think, shit</em>- muggle subjects....</p><p>'I...liked... sports.' Harry said slowly, ignoring the scrunched-up nose Peter and Tony did, as their faces contorted in distaste. Quidditch was a sport- ha, suck it. </p><p>'And' Why the <em>fuck</em> did he decide to name more??? <em>Ever heard of digging yourself into a hole? No?</em>??</p><p>'I was good... at...' Shit- this was slightly harder than he expected. Note to self- learn the muggle translation to wizarding terms</p><p>' Biology.' He finished.</p><p><em>Motherfucker- Care of Magical Creatures does not fucking count as biology</em>! His internal voice screamed</p><p><em>Well, I couldn't exactly say Defence Against The Dark Arts, now could I</em>? He screamed back.</p><p>The other two in the room shot him a doubtful look which he chose to ignore. </p><p>'What's your favourite part?' Peter asked, giving an encouraging smile. Tony didn't want to be <em>that</em> asshole, but he found it hard to believe that you could go from being bottom of the class to being amazing at Biology.</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed in embarrassment as he realised that no matter what he said, he was going to look stupid. Mr Stark and Peter had<em> Lab days-</em> they were obviously smart; he hadn't been in muggle school since eleven years old. Forget different levels, the three of them where on different playing fields.</p><p>Harry had liked maths when he was younger, been good at it to- in fact, that was one of the first things he knew could defend himself on when Hagrid had gotten mad at the Dursley's because <em>he knew nothing</em>.</p><p>Nowadays, that statement uttered so many years ago was probably quite true from a muggle’s perspective. He'd have to fucking work to get back to the talent he may have had- because it sure as hell wasn’t there now.</p><p>Bit different from not trying at school on pain of beating, to now trying to impress (<em>because yes- that's what he was doing, alright? You caught him</em>) two fucking geniuses.</p><p>'I like animals.' Harry said shortly, hoping they'll just drop the subject. Tony just stayed silent, and Harry couldn't help but the impression that he was disappointed.</p><p><em>Of course, he was, you twat; you'd fail the 13+, forget the A-Levels you're supposed to be doing</em>- thank fuck he's a Wizard.</p><p>Wizard shit made so much sense. </p><p>Merlin- even potions made sense- he even enjoyed the subject... if you ignore not being able to see the fucking board because of his outdated glasses and the lack of light- which alright, the second one was needed to keep the potions right but- ugh.</p><p>And Snape- he had mixed views.</p><p>Point is- he was damn good at it, just like cooking.</p><p>'Animals... that's nice.' Peter said, obviously realising that Harry wasn't on the same wavelength as him on this.</p><p>'Yup... animals.' Harry repeated, looking at the floor and nodding slowly.</p><p>There was yet another awkward silence, in the seemingly never-ending line of them.</p><p> </p><p>Tony glanced at his watch,</p><p>'Hey uh, do you guys want to maybe go to the Zoo?' Both the teens looked at him like he grew another head.</p><p>'Huh?' Peter asked, cocking his head.</p><p>'Well, Harry likes animals, so I just thought...'</p><p>Harry decided to jump in them,</p><p>'That sounds really cool. The last time I went was when I was eleven.' Harry smiled, thinking of Dudley being trapped behind the glass at the snake’s exhibit. Of course, Tony and Peter thought he was just thinking of a sweet childhood memory… which technically, for Harry it was.</p><p>'Lemme just set everything up, we should be ready to go in half an hour, sound good?' Tony asked rhetorically, fully not giving two shits if it wasn’t. He was so excited, he got to do yet <em>another</em> Father, son experience today. He was on a damned roll. He was pretty sure he’d done more today for Harry than Howard had done ever.</p><p>He walked out the room as the boys talked and started getting excited, waiting for the door to close so the opaque windows would allow him to drop the pretence of making arrangements. Friday had already done that and had taken care of costumes to hide him ages ago.</p><p>'Friday? Can we add going to the Zoo to the list and use the security footage to get a photo of Harry's face when I told him?' Tony asked, trying to be casual whilst excited. </p><p>'Of course, Boss. Would you like to view what we have so far?'</p><p>'Sure, girl. Lay it on me.'</p><p>After he spoke, a hologram formed around him, and Tony gave a small grin. He wasn't going to be his Dad; he was going to have a relationship with his son- even if so far, they had nothing in common.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HARRY POTTER (STARK)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>FIRST MEETING- <em>Check</em></p><p>FIRST FIGHT- <em>Check</em></p><p>FIRST PLAYDATE- <em>Check</em></p><p>FIRST VISIT TO THE ZOO- <em>Check</em></p><p>FIRST SURPIRSE-</p><p>MEETING A PARTNER-</p><p>MEETING HIS FRIENDS-</p><p>DROPPING HIM OFF FOR HIS FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL-</p><p>FIRST MEETING THE OTHER KIDS- <em>Peter_ check// Wanda_// Harley_</em></p><p> </p><p>Next to each checkpoint was a photo- all taken on Friday's cameras, but there, nonetheless. Maybe it was sort of weird to have a list filled with the things he'd gotten to do but he was worried about this kid (he might be in a fucking cult and is in cahoots with a serial killer- he's fucking allowed to be) and wanted to try and make memories. Especially considering September might be the last time he ever sees the kid. </p><p>Fuck- he can't let that happen.</p><p>He sighed and closed the hologram, making his way back into his lab where.</p><p> </p><p>Could these fuckers not behave for one damn second???</p><p>Peter was standing below Harry who had a Spiderweb attached from his ankle to the ceiling. Harry was being pushed by Peter, causing him to twirl and spin above <em>multiple</em> highly dangerous experiments.</p><p>Grey hairs.</p><p>Some Fathers got happiness, some a purpose, some a good relationship- he got grey hairs.</p><p>'What the actual fuck is going on?' Tony shouted. Peter gaped at him,</p><p>'Mr Stark! Mr Rodger's would be so disappointed if he heard you swear!' Harry had managed to get down- how the fuck he got out of web fluid with incredible tensile strength, without a knife he'd never know.</p><p>(Harry will let you all in on a secret: he used a knife)</p><p>Harry approached quickly to where Peter was glaring at Mr Stark with his hands on his hips and positioned himself slightly infant of the older boy. The other two didn't realise.</p><p>'Sure Underoos, the man who was in the army doesn't like it when I say <em>fuck</em>.' Tony snorted,</p><p>'Mr Stark!' Peter protested scandalised. Tony reached up to ruffle Peter's hair only to be pushed back by something, and landed on his ass, cutting his hand on the way down from a table edge. It wasn't even deep but the fact that it had happened at all in his safe place pissed him off. He looked up from where he'd fallen to see Harry looking at him with a hard expression.</p><p>'The hell was that for!' Tony said angrily.</p><p>'Mr Stark, are you alright!' Peter gushed, running forward to help him up. At this, Harry's face crumbled into guilt as he realised he'd misunderstood the situation. </p><p>'I'm sorry, I'm really <em>really</em> sorry, I didn't mean to do that,' Harry ruffled his hair in distress, yanking on it roughly, repetitively, for making such a stupid mistake. Tony didn't see this, still angry for being shoved. He got up quickly and stormed out the room, reiterating that they should all meet in the common room in ten minutes with no pitstops. </p><p>Peter realised Harry was upset; the younger teen was glancing around anxiously, his eyes slightly glassy. Harry slid down, shuffling under the lab table Mr Stark had cut himself on, with his back against one of the legs.</p><p>Disappointed with his mentor for storming out when they'd all been getting along, Peter did what Harry had done to him when he'd gotten nervous. He found a random ball of blue-tack and threw it at him.</p><p>Harry caught it, his eyes never even glancing towards it, but he didn't go back to pulling at his hair, which Peter counted as a win. Peter sat down opposite Harry, crossing his legs and making sure there was distant between him so he wouldn't feel crowded. Harry started thumbing the blue-tac, making little dents before smoothing them out.</p><p>'Harry? Can I give you a hug?' Peter asked in a small voice, knowing that physical contact was always what he needed. Harry shook his head fervently and whined softly. Peter nodded reassuringly,</p><p>'That’s cool. Do you want me to talk? Or ask some questions? Or stay silent?' Peter asked calmly.</p><p>'Q-Questions? Please?' Harry asked quietly, still stuck in the headspace he'd developed way before Hogwarts. He'd angered an authority figure- a <em>male</em> authority figure, and now he'd left. Harry knew logically Mr Stark wouldn't come back with a belt or cane but it sure as hell felt like he would.</p><p>'Do you have any friends back home?' Peter asked, guessing that was a safe question.</p><p>'Um, uh, Ye-yes. I have Hermione, Ron, Draco and the twins I guess.' Harry said, glancing up briefly to look at Peter before looking back down, tugging his knees to his chest and trying to make himself a smaller target.</p><p>'That's awesome! Their names are pretty interesting.' Peter said encouragingly.</p><p>'How did you get your job? At the bar, I mean.' Peter asked curiously. Harry smiled, remembering the place,</p><p>'It was after I came to New York. I had no money, after getting to Stark Tower and had found a nice alleyway to stay in, close to a public library where I could check my emails to see if Mrs Potts replied. Weasel- he's the owner if you can't remember, saw me and offered to let me crash on his couch in return for working there. Now that I live here, he pays me. Not a lot, mind you, but enough.' Harry said, having fully calmed down. Peter made sure to keep his breathing calm, but his gaze flickered up to where he knew Friday’s cameras where. Harry had had to live ruff and that needed to be factored into handling him- Harry couldn’t be treated like a kid. Harry looked at Peter enquiringly,</p><p>'You’re pretty good at calming people down. Got experience?' Harry said, smiling weakly and raising a questioning eyebrow. Peter blushed,</p><p>'Yeah, I used to get them pretty bad when my parents died and then again when my Uncle Ben passed away.' Peter shrugged. </p><p>'Damn, look at us.' Harry huffed, shaking his head and slowly getting up.</p><p>'Come on. Mr Stark said to be there in ten minutes, and it's been nine.' Harry said, holding out a hand for Peter who looked at him strangely.</p><p>'Don't you want to take a breather.' Peter questioned.</p><p>'I can do that while walking. We should go.'</p><p> </p><p>When they got there, Tony handed them both a pair of sunglasses and hat stiffly, before leading them to the car where Happy was to drive them to the Zoo. Harry sighed, and using concentration, cast a notice-me-not charm (that one had been essential to learn at Azkaban considering the guards had no issue releasing their frustration on you, and the dementors never stuck to the rules of feeding once a day) on Mr Stark.</p><p>Did heroes honestly think a <em>baseball hat</em> and <em>sunglasses</em> are going to prevent people from recognising them???</p><p> </p><p>Once they got there, Happy promising to stick around the area until they needed him again, they realised what happened in the Lab still hung heavily in the air.</p><p>Tony and Harry walked on either side of Peter who, if from the disapproving look he was shooting them was any indication, very much realised why. They wondered around for a while, Peter refusing to see the Arachnid Exhibit and instead begged them to look at the penguins, which no one was against. After, Tony caught sight of the Big Cats Exhibition and swivelled on his heel to walk- definitely not run, towards it. Sue him- cheetahs where cool.</p><p>Eventually, they decided to grabbed a quick bite to eat, and the tension was defused when Harry admitted he'd never had a hotdog, leading to the two New Yorkers being aghast and running around the different carts to find the best one. Harry was so hungry by the end, still waiting twenty minutes later for them to decide the best hotdog vender, he just walked up to a Mexican truck and asked for six tacos (Peter needed three). </p><p>Wade kept fucking talking about them so they must be good.</p><p>Tony and Peter pouted, promising Harry that they'd show him the best hotdog later, and the issue from earlier faded from everyone’s mind. It wasn't gone- both wondered about the others reaction, but they knew that you can't delve into problems without building trust.</p><p>Thus, the day at the zoo.</p><p> </p><p>'What's your favourite animal?' Tony asked Harry as they munched on lunch, thinking they should hit that sector, as Peter got to see his favourite, and Tony had seen his.</p><p>'Um, I like snakes?' Harry said hesitantly. Tony pursed his lips in consideration and nodded,</p><p>'Never been a big fan of them myself, much prefer the fluffy animals.' He shrugged, Peter nodding along enthusiastically, not wanting to admit he was terrified of snakes. They made quick headway at walking and eating, still talking about why snakes where terrifying. Harry probably would have been scared of snake if, y'know, he couldn’t hear them arguing about the best sunspot- in a New Yorker accent!</p><p>Do you know how weird it is to hear a green reptile tell another snake to "<em>get outta 'ere with yo crap"</em>? Because Harry did- and it was fucking <em>weird</em>. And honestly a little funny. </p><p>Not that he'd tell them that.</p><p>They walked through the exhibit in mostly silence, Peter and Tony trying to outdo each other with random facts about zoos and snakes. </p><p>'Did you know that snakes have no ribs?' Tony boasted.</p><p><em>'Gawd, humans are so fucking stupid</em>.' One python groaned in a New Jersey accent,</p><p><em>'We have hundreds of 'em not none. Their Mother eva teach 'em that</em>?' The snake hissed. Harry eyed the snake and shrugged,</p><p>'They actually have hundreds of ribs.' Harry piped up. The snake, Mr Stark and Peter all went silent.</p><p><em>'Ayo, Timmy, look here, there's a not so dumb human, correcting the </em>actually<em> dumb humans.</em>' The snake called out, causing another snake to slither up to the glass</p><p>'Aw, look at that Mr Stark! The son beats the Father!' Peter laughed and Mr Stark had to admit he was wrong. The two started cajoling each other and started walking ahead so Harry shuffled up to the glass,</p><p>'<em>Thanksss for the fact</em>.' Harry hissed, winking at the snake.</p><p>'<em>Da fuck?? Since when can humans speak our language! Ay, you! Come back here</em>!' The snake shouted at Harry's turned back. </p><p>Harry was a little shit and showed this as he truly enjoyed walking off and ignoring the snake’s disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>They finally left the Zoo when it was closing time, Tony absolutely chuffed about how their disguises had worked so well, and Peter dead asleep as soon as they got in the car. The tiredness from the day made them all slightly more comfortable with each other, three not bothering to keep such ridged space between each other in the car. Especially Peter who “sat” in the middle, basically sprawled across the two Stark’s laps.</p><p>Happy put the divider up as soon as the three entered the car, for reasons that Harry just didn't have enough energy to question.</p><p>'Um, Thank you, Mr Stark, for taking us to the Zoo.' Harry said sincerely. Tony startled,</p><p>'You don't have to say thank you for that, I wanted to. Oh, and uh, let's drop the "Mr Stark", shall we? I know we aren't exactly at "Dad”, but Tony works a treat.' Mr S- Tony said. </p><p>'Okay.' Harry replied softly. </p><p>'Harry?' Tony said wearily. Harry turned to look at him and the man took his sunglasses off,</p><p>'I know we only just met. <em>Believe me, </em>I know. And I know it isn't my place but- will you please try to understand why I don't want you going back to England? I don't know what Black has told you but, you're just a kid and it doesn't matter how mature you are, he-'</p><p>'Mr Stark.' Harry interrupted, running a hand down his face,</p><p>'Tony.'</p><p>'Tony. Sirius has a fiancée. A thirty-year-old fiancée. He was talking to him, when he was saying "we could finally be together." He wants to adopt me.' Harry said imploringly, and Tony felt like the rug just got pulled out of him. </p><p>Don't get him wrong- his kid was till in contact with a convicted serial killer; still not amused with Harry having spoken to the guy, but so much fear about what the man might have done to Harry disappeared. </p><p>Yet unease was still present, although for different reasons. His points for why Harry had to stay with him where starting to fade- no grooming taking place (thank god), although he'd still be on the lookout for signs; his school was weird because it was Amish, he wasn't getting emancipated to join a cult... this fucker was making it harder to justify why Harry should live with Tony after the summer.</p><p>Tony was going to stick with the school still sounding a bit culty and Harry wanting to be emancipated to be adopted by his parents' murder to reassure himself that Harry should stay with him. He'll be honest- it was totally working, those points where strong. </p><p>'So-' Tony started softly, understanding that this was a branch and reacting badly couldn't happen.</p><p>'So... you were treated well in England? You were happy?' Tony asked hopefully. Harry looked down at his lap, rubbing his thumb over one of his hands. Huh, the kid had a weird scar there, but before he could get a closer look, Harry completely covered the hand he’d been massaging with his other.</p><p>'Uh...' Harry sounded so lost, so annoyed with himself that he couldn't answer, that Tony cut him off the line, happy that at least now he was wondering about how his life in England had been. Even if his Aunt had been amazing; that didn't account for all the other weird shit.</p><p>'You don't have to answer now.' </p><p>Harry looked at him gratefully and nodded. The two sat in silence for the rest of the trip, both lost in their thought.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why the hell did Tony have to say all that shit?</em>??</p><p>Harry was freaking out. </p><p>Harry had been fine going back to England, he'd never considered another option. Yet now, boom- <em>where you happy, </em>Harry thought incredulously. Mate, he was locked in a fucking cupboard for the majority of his childhood, gaining nothing but malnourishment and scars where most children got love and toys, only to be thrust into a school where he got even <em>more</em> scars and people tried to kill him every year. </p><p>Of course, he wasn't fucking treated well!</p><p>Of course, he wasn’t happy!</p><p>But Harry had a fucking duty to help because even though he killed Voldemort- which, <em>where the fuck was his thank you??,</em> Harry still had to get Dumbledore in prison and save his damned Dogfather. Who yes, he would do anything to free but sometimes... he just got out of the worst experience of his life and the only one whose been telling Harry to actually try to heal had been Remus. But Harry was fine, he’d never been given time to fucking heal before, he wasn’t sure he’d even know what that looks like.</p><p>And now- his damned Father had to ask about his happiness as if that should have an impact.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise the car had pulled up at Stark Tower until they were there. The sun was setting, and Harry had honestly had one of the best days of his life, despite some of the rocky sections.</p><p>The bar had finally risen off the floor and Harry was so pleased with himself for that. Before, an amazing day would have consisted not having his soul and happiness being sucked out of him by Dementors; now, a zoo. </p><p>They woke Pete up gently, and he pottered after them whilst rubbing his eyes, holding onto Tony with one arm. Harry envied the easy comfort they had with each other, despite trying to stay steady in his decision to go back. He looked at the two enviously, wishing he could join but feeling like he'd betray his family back home to do so.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the tower to silence. Harry was automatically on edge, but Tony only seemed to get giddy, even Peter started waking up. </p><p>They walked to Tony's floor and Harry started to say goodbye, heading for his room.</p><p>'Nope, not so fast short stuff.' Tony put his hand across Harry's chest, preventing him from moving. Harry shot Tony a confused look but didn't object when Tony led him towards the room he believed one of Tony's friends frequented. Tony sent Harry a nervous smile,</p><p>'You didn't think I'd actually make you sleep in a cupboard did you?' He grinned opening the door.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Pepper, Natasha, Steve, Barnes (the fucker looked so damn smug), Wanda and Sam, all grinning broadly, in paint covered casual clothes. Harry stepped into the room in a daze.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p>The walls were painted yellow, with sunflowers covering the wall his double bed was against, making a mural. Huh, guess the conversation in the lab hadn’t been random. The floor had a dark red Persian rug, unknowingly to them, reminding Harry of the Gryffindor Tower. A built-in bookshelf stood on one side of his bed, a nightstand on the other, with a simple salt lamp acting as a source of slight. His desk and chair where close to the wall which held the door, and the wardrobe was built into the wall that held another door; the door leading onto an on-suite bathroom. </p><p>'Surprise.' Pepper smiled kindly. Harry snapped his head back to face Tony who looked nervous but excited. Peter was basically vibrating with enthusiasm.</p><p>Harry twitched, wanting to hug the man for giving him his first room (like hell he was counting the Dursley’s), but unsure if it would be well received. Luckily, Pepper seemed to realise, her face softening and she walked up to Harry, allowing him to stumble those two final steps to slump in her motherly embrace. She was taller that Mrs Weasley, the only other motherly figure he'd ever known, and she wore a large AC/DC shirt stained with paint and cut off shorts instead of the long matronly dress. But Harry loved the distinction, and burrowed into the woman he barely knew, overwrought with emotions this kind act had brought. The other participants all left, all clapping Tony on the back as they left, Peter pushing Tony closer to the still hugging duo before leaving as well.</p><p>'Get in here.' She laughed gently to her fiancée who slowly joined the group hug. It was brief, but words could not express how overjoyed each of the three participants where. </p><p>They had a shit tone to work out- but this was a step. </p><p>'Thank you.' Harry whispered reverently, and Pepper carded her hands through his hair. </p><p>'Your family Harry.' Pepper whispered back, feeling a surge of  emotion to protect him. She didn’t care that technically only Tony was related to him through blood; she could see Harry one day being her son and she would do anything to get there.</p><p>Tony stayed quiet, still in disbelief that the boy who had yelled and screamed at him yesterday wasn't pushing him away. </p><p>Things weren't perfect, and they knew that.</p><p>But for now, the three of them pretended it was, all of them in awe that they held family in their hands, when they thought they would always be barren of such a thing. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay GUYS- THE RESPONSE YOU ALL HAVE GIVEN IS JUST *squeals like a banshee* it's uh, it's been cool *tries to play it cool so you don't see me swooning*<br/>I ADDED FLUFF!!! LOOK AT ME!! (they still need to work things out but like hell I'm not going to give Harry at least some steps to recovery before making it worse... pretend I didn't say that last part)<br/>whats funny is the innocence I still hold while writing this; thinking I'm actually not going to go on a tangent whilst writing it and not add in random stuff that I now have to incorporate into the whole plot<br/>I got some very mixed replies last chapter over Draco/Peter so I'll very much keep it on the back burner (I definetly didn't get excited over realising you'd have actually have had to read my endnotes for you to know my random ideas)</p><p>ALL AMERICANS WHO READ THIS- WHY THE FUCK DO YOU BREAK UP FOR SCHOOL SO EARLY??? I PLANNED ON HARLEY AND PETER STILL BEING IN SCHOOL FOR ANOTHER WEEK/2 WEEKS BUT APPARENTLY SOME OF YOU BREAK UP IN LATE MAY????</p><p>Random note- did you know that "bumfuck nowhere" was originally Egyptian military slang?</p><p>I have mixed views about Snape- like, in the books- mate: you can't join the equivalent of a Nazi organisation because your best friend didn't like you back (ik the lack of support from the other side and ya'know literally sleeping in the same room as people with those views might have made it easier for him to succumb but dude- you gotta hate the Nazis) but I've read some good fanfics that would explain the bad behaviour he had towards the other students, so basically I'm not really attached to what side of him I'd show either way so just lemme know what you think :)</p><p>feel free to bother me on Tumblr- I have no life- http://chaoticavacado.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bruce... Is That A Weed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry: So like- whats your deal?<br/>Bruce: I turn into a monster<br/>Harry:<br/>Bruce:<br/>Harry: Toight, so does Hermione once a month.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ya love fluff?<br/>I love fluff... defiantly don't have a tone of angst planned....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bruce knew that Tony had a kid. But like... in the same way any scientist feels when they find out they're not allowed to run experiments on it.</p><p>Friendly experiments. </p><p>Like, honestly- what’s the worst that could happen?</p><p><em>You could turn him into a big green rage monster</em>, a voice pipped up. Bruce squashed it, he hadn't had been using proper lab etiquette. It doesn't count. </p><p>Anyway, the thing was- Bruce didn't know a lot about the kid. He knew that Harry might have been in a cult (as kids do) and that he was in cahoots with his serial killer godfather but that was about it.</p><p>He’d like for it to be on record that it wasn't exactly like anyone upon immediately finding out they have a kid would want to put it in the same room as a killing machine. So, it wasn’t exactly like he’d been avoiding Harry, just deliberately making sure he wasn’t in the same room as if.</p><p>It was perfectly logical to avoid Harry and for them to barely see each other.</p><p>All of this made perfect sense. </p><p>So why in Thor's name was Harry staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>As the kid grinned at him from where he stood behind the glass, Bruce cursed Tony. It had been a week since the Zoo trip and ever since then, Peter, Tony and Harry where hanging out in the lab, learning about each other.</p><p>Which was cute- if Bruce didn't share the same space.</p><p>What Bruce was trying to communicate here was that he'd basically been kicked out of his lab for a week and now that Tony had meetings all day and Peter was back at school for extra credit and more exams- he was supposed to have<em>silence</em>. </p><p>Calming, non-Hulk inducing, silence. </p><p>Not a younger version of Tony looking giddy to see him. Bruce looked up at the ceiling,</p><p>'Fri? Let him in. And inform Tony that Harry's in the same room as me.' He said in a tone that very much implied he'd given up. </p><p>The doors opened and Harry walked in, wearing an ugly hand-knitted jumper with the letter H on it.</p><p>It was the ugliest sweater Bruce had ever seen. Ever.</p><p>He needed one immediately.</p><p>'Hi Dr Banner. Do you know where Tony or Pete is?' Harry questioned. Bruce sighed, not having had enough tea to deal with people.</p><p>'They're both away working.' Bruce explained, feeling bad. The two had defiantly forgotten to tell Harry that they'd be gone for the majority of the week if the facial expression was any gander. Which meant socially awkward Bruce got to tell the kid that he was basically alone in a Tower where he didn’t know anyone for the entirety of the week.</p><p>'Oh.' He looked down, disappointed. Harry looked up briefly at the scientist and being reminded of someone he knew, gave a hesitant smile,</p><p>'Could I possibly do my homework here? Only if it wouldn’t be a bother' Harry asked, already looking like he expected Bruce to say no. </p><p>
  <em>Damnit. Say no. It’s a both- it’s a big bother.</em>
</p><p>'Of course. It’s no bother at all.' Bruce said instead. </p><p>
  <em>This is why you hate yourself.</em>
</p><p>Harry brightened,</p><p>'Thank you so much! I'll just go get my work and be back in just a second.' He said scurrying up back to his room to gather supplies. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he left, Bruce knocked his head repetitively into a lab table,</p><p>'Friday? Call Tony.' He groaned, his voice muffled against the table.</p><p><em>'Sup, Bruciebear. What's going on</em>?' Came the cheerful voice of his friend.</p><p>'Your son wants to hang out with me.' </p><p><em>'Oh, cool. Just make sure to feed him, he won't take any food unless it's offered to him; he's shy</em>.' Tony said flippantly. </p><p>'Tony! This could go terribly wrong, I’m being serious here!' Bruce exclaimed. Tony didn't seem to care that his son was in mortal peril,</p><p>
  <em>'So am I! You need to remember to feed him, I think he’d rather die than ask for food. And nothing is going to go wrong- well only if you feed him pickles- he has a thing against pickles. Which is really interesting because I don't like pickles either which also has this really cool implication about genetics actually-'</em>
</p><p>'Tony, you know what I mean.' Bruce said quietly, starting to feel sick. He heard his friend sigh loudly over the phone</p><p><em>'Bruce. My science bro. The green radioactive apple of my eye. You aren't going to kill my kid</em>.' Tony said decisively.</p><p><em>'You have a good track record with not killing my kids. You still haven't killed Pete</em><em>r.’ </em>Tony pipped up helpfully.</p><p>'He's super-powered, Tony.' Bruce complained. </p><p>'<em>You haven't killed me. I'm not super-powered</em>.<em> The worst thing that can happen is you maim the kid- but we can just brush that off as character building.</em>' Tony rebutted. Bruce could feel a headache coming on.</p><p>'You have a metal suit. Harry has anxiety.' Bruce argued. Tony went silent. </p><p>'<em>Technically, we don't know if he has anxiety.</em>' Tony talked back. Bruce defiantly had a headache.</p><p><em>'</em>Well considering his symptoms, it's either that or PTSD so... which one do you think is more probable.' Bruce pointed out. </p><p>
  <em>'Fair point. Doesn't matter though, I own the Tower and as such am your landlord.’ </em>
  <em>Tony announced with a tone of grandeur. </em>
</p><p><em>‘And as your landlord I say you have to babysit my kid as rent</em>.'</p><p>'I don't pay rent- Tony! Did you just hang up on me?' Bruce shouted at the ceiling.</p><p>'Is...is everything okay Dr Banner?' Came a cautious voice from the door. He turned to see Harry nervously peeking in with his hands filled with books.</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.</p><p>'Yeah, yes. Yes. Everything is fine.' He bluffed. Harry looked at him warily,</p><p>'Are you sure it's okay if I do my work in here? I have a lot of catch-up work and I usually have Mione to help me stay on track but uh... well, different country and all that.' He shrugged awkwardly. </p><p>'Uh, okay. I mean, yes. Go for it. If you need help in the sciences I can always help.' He shrugged, truly hoping that Harry wouldn't take him up on it.</p><p>Harry didn't respond, only shooting him a nervous smile as he found an empty worktable and started reading through his thick textbooks. Bruce got back to working on his experiment- it would hopefully allow the Arc Reactor energy to be stored, which means they could globalise clean energy. This of course, was the end goal. The current experiment was recording the different levels of rust the Arc Reactor would face in different environments.</p><p>They worked in compatible silence, both shooting glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. </p><p> </p><p>Tony and Peter looked at each other, each holding a smug look as they sipped their caparisons.</p><p>'Told you it would work.' Peter boasted as he watched the interaction through Friday's cameras.</p><p>'Operation get Harry to bond with more of our family is a go.' Tony held his hand up for a high five, which Peter gleefully returned. They where hiding out in Peter’s apartment; Aunt May just sighing and leaving an $20 on the counter for the pizza they would undoubtedly order when she opened the door to leave for the hospital, only to see her son’s mentor. Unfortunately, this was a common enough occurrence- one of them would get a stupid idea, Pepper or her would find out about it and ban the stupid idea, and they would sneak over to the other one’s house to do the stupid idea.</p><p>And then they’d get driven to Hospital because they hadn’t realised that dropping something heavy leads to cracked marble, which leads to shards of displaced marble being stuck in a billionaire’s foot.</p><p>Luckily for both Tony and Peter, they decided that their newest idiotic idea didn’t involve them creating massive destruction. Bruce on the other hand…</p><p>Eh, the dude should just smoke some weed.</p><p>They sat on the couch as they watched the monitors (Friday’s screens shared from Tony’s phone to the TV).</p><p>'Tony. Peter.' An irritated voice came from the door. Without looking away from the screen the two gave a wave for the person at the door to enter, bonding was totally going to happen. </p><p>'What the hell are you two doing?' The two boys started protesting as a feminine shape went and stood in front of the screen. </p><p>'Nothing.' The two responded simutariously, with guilty looking expressions, looking up at Nat.</p><p>'For the last time- you can't spy on people without an actual spy assholes!' She whacked Tony on the back of his head, squishing down in between the both of them and stealing Tony's caparison. </p><p>They two grinned in delight that they weren't in actual trouble. They settled back to watch the feed, missing her sly smile.</p><p>'Oh- you two did remember that you actually do have finals and meetings today. Right?' She said casually, opening up a packet of store brought popcorn she’d brought with her. </p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>'<em>Shit</em>!'</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had decided he liked this kid.</p><p>He was quiet.</p><p>And unlike Tony- didn't prod him with sharp things to get him to transform.</p><p>He looked over briefly, just to ensure Harry was actually doing his work and did a double take. The book was in<em>Latin</em>.</p><p>Actual Latin.</p><p>If he assumed correctly, the book was about Botany and looked pretty damn complicated. Yet Harry was just chilling, reading it with intensity as he highlighted basically everything.</p><p>He was like a child when they first discovered highlighter. It was kind of funny. He had a list next to him that he was using to make questions, muttering to himself about something called a “Mione” needing to relax with the catchup work. </p><p>'So, Harry. What you studying?' He asked nervously, coming across to where Harry was. Harry startled as he was brought out of his study mode, looking around for something that wasn't there (you couldn't study in a public place in the Gryffindors Tower without the Weasley Twins pranking you)</p><p>'Um, herbs?' Harry said, tilting the book so Bruce could see it. Bruce leaned closer to the diagrams depicting flowers, only to find that yup- definitely not English.</p><p>'In Latin?' He said incredulously. Harry looked back at the book, frowning before looking back at the Doctor.</p><p>'...Yes. In... Latin.' Harry nodded hesitantly, doing the smile that immediately made Bruce remember this was actually Tony's kid. </p><p>Fuck- why did people have to reproduce?</p><p>Harry looked at the book consideringly, huh. So that's what magic looked like to muggles. He knew Hermione had enchanted some of the books she'd packed him to look fine for muggles to look through but...<em>really</em>? Latin?</p><p><em>What if someone in this Tower spoke Latin</em>? Harry immediately dismissed that thought, no one here could do that…</p><p>He knew DADA and History of Magic would look normal- they would just see like normal fiction books, but Hermione really needed a refresher on what made a book be considered normal for the average person. He needed to stop being friends with geniuses.</p><p>'What are you learning about now?' Bruce asked, shoving his glasses back up his nose from when they started to slip forwards. Harry scotched to one side, allowing Bruce to sit down on the work bench with him. The scientist sat, obviously enraptured by the new source of information.</p><p>Harry scanned the page, trying to find a muggle plant,</p><p>'Mistletoe.' He announced proud of himself.</p><p>Boom.</p><p>Improve.</p><p>He was awesome.</p><p>He'd been trying to catch up from everything he'd missed, the Squib Mercenaries often bringing their magical siblings or parents to the bar to give him lessons on what he should know. Which- oh yeah, was now a regular thing.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out- squibs tend to all know each other, the wizarding world is quite small, the squib world even smaller so, you often know someone who knows someone. Wade described it as such:</p><p>It’s like the stereotype that all gay people know each other.</p><p>Obviously that’s not true and they don’t. But-  Wade could tell you every person in his general area that enjoyed iced coffee and Mother Mother.</p><p>Aaaaanywayyyy. (call him, he’s lonely)</p><p>Wade had been out doing his thing (killing people) and he’d started talking to the squib kids he’d saved from trafficking (Example A. that not all murder is wrong… Spideyboy is not going to appreciate that later but Wade has a great ass so whateves), who were talking about how Wizard’s need to be trained because otherwise their magic can get dangerous and start reacting wrong. And he was all like-</p><p>‘Omgggggggg, that’s totes good to know. But you guys are like- fairy-godmother with a permanent hangover, so, how do you know this?’</p><p>And they were like-</p><p>‘You’re so awesome Wade! You don’t look like an avocado fucked a testicle and then set a rapid dog on it. (It’s Wade’s story and this is apparently what happened) We know because our GrandMILF’s (respect your elders), told us. Just because we’re squibs doesn’t mean we don’t know shit.’</p><p>So next time Harry went on for a late ass night shift- the only downside to bonding with your family means work because a bitch to get to, he was surrounded by witches and wizards who thought he needed to gain some podge.</p><p>Harry would never forget the horror on Weasel's face as a seventy-year-old lady asked him to make her a tea, and then proceeded to pinch the bar owner's cheeks. Needless to say, Harry only got to keep a quarter of his tips that night.</p><p> </p><p>'Huh. How come.' Bruce asked distractedly, trying to read the words that didn't seem to be staying still. Harry casually closed the book, pulling it closer to him as the scientist snapped back when he realised he'd been hunched over Harry's work, trying to read it.</p><p>'It's... extra credit. We can learn about the difference between Medieval medicine and the plants they use.' Harry was a fantastic liar. </p><p>'Huh, cool.' Bruce said, pausing when the younger's stomach growled. He remembered Tony's reminder that Harry didn't like telling you if he was hungry.</p><p>'Do you want to get lunch? I'm really hungry.' Bruce smiled.</p><p>'I don't mind. Would you like me to cook?' Harry asked, shoving his books in a neat pile. Bruce chuckled,</p><p>'You're what? Fifteen? I've seen Peter in the kitchen, I wouldn't exactly trust any kid around a kitchen after seeing that.' He laughed good-naturedly. Harry frowned, <em>his cooking wasn't that bad was it? They hadn't seemed to have any complaints before</em>. </p><p>'I'll cook.' Bruce explained, shrugging off his lab coat and saving all his data to his computer before leading Harry out of the lab to the kitchen. </p><p>Harry shrugged, it was quite nice to only have to cook one meal a day instead of three. </p><p>They walked in silence until they reached their destination.</p><p> </p><p>'What do you want to eat?' Bruce asked, shuffling around the cupboards. Harry fidgeted, not knowing what to do.</p><p>'I don't mind.' He mumbled, ruffling his hair as a way to outlet his nerves. Bruce gave another slight chuckle,</p><p>'I feel like that's a reoccurring theme here. How about grilled chicken sandwiches?' Bruce suggested. Harry nodded amicably.</p><p>'Oh and sit down will you. I'll have this done in no time, don't worry.' Bruce shot a smile his way. As Bruce fired up the pan and lined up the spices he planned to use, Harry ran a critical eye over each one. Bruce was obviously influenced by Asian cuisine. Soy sauce, sesame oil and garlic where all visible to Harry's eye.</p><p>Harry experienced a mild eye tic as he realised Bruce would need to include honey and fresh ginger root to make the flavour truly pop.</p><p>Harry held his breath as he waited for Bruce to take the honey out of the cabinet, silently screaming at him to do so. </p><p>It was a no go. </p><p>Harry slid out of the countertop stool he'd been sitting in and went to the cabinet under the guise of getting water as he watched the chicken cook. </p><p>'Dr Banner? Would you like me to get you a drink?' Harry asked. The man looked up from where he'd been mixing the ingredients together in preparation to pour it over the chicken. </p><p>'Oh, thanks Harry. Actually, let me go downstairs quickly, I have a smoothie I'm drinking.' He shot a reassuring smile, fully intending to call Tony again and beg him to pick up the child before Hulk decides to play.</p><p>Harry gave a faint smile, watching the man make his way to the elevator.</p><p>As soon as the doors closed he pounced. Feeling like an evil genius as he pranced around the kitchen, he mixed the missing ingredients together and poured them over the chicken, pressing down on them slightly to ensure they got golden brown. He grabbed some baguette he knew they'd have and threw them in the oven to warm them up quickly, wetting them slightly to keep them moist and crunchy. Grabbing a knife and some coriander he turned around and froze.</p><p>There, looking at him with an expression of absolute betrayal was Bucky James Barnes.</p><p><em>'You</em>...' Bucky whispered. Bucky's eyes where wide in surprise, looking slightly like he was prepared to fight for the title of Avenger's Chief but also confused about who he was supposed to actually fight.</p><p>'What?' Harry asked stupefied.</p><p>'You... you can cook.' Bucky said dumbly. </p><p>'Well, not<em>well</em>. Just enough to get through day-to-day life.' Harry shrugged. Still keeping the disinterested expression on his face, he flipped the knife in the air, catching it with one hand and chopping the herbs with finesse and speed. Bucky slowly looked down at the way Harry professionally chopped up the herbs and then back up again just quickly enough to see the slight smirk be concealed. </p><p>Bucky swallowed, his throat feeling dry.</p><p><em>He could cook</em>.</p><p>Then he frowned,</p><p>
  <em>The bastard could cook.</em>
</p><p>'Blueberries.' He growled.</p><p>‘No… coriander.’ Harry grabbed the aforementioned chopped herbs, placing them in a neat pile as he checked the chicken. Deeming it cooked, he turned the heat off, removing the now warm bread and slicing it open, placing a thin layer of mayonnaise on the bread before placing the meat in it.</p><p>‘No. Blueberries.’ Barnes repeated.</p><p>Harry looked at him confused, making three plates since there was a third. H sliding the plate Bucky's way, which he just stared at.</p><p>'What about blueberries?' Harry asked befuddled. </p><p>'<em>You</em>. You cooked with the damn berries.' Bucky growled.<em>I've got you now.</em></p><p>'I'm allergic... to blueberries.' Harry said slowly. Bucky leaned back in surprise. </p><p>‘But.. blueberries?’</p><p>'What are you talking about?' Harry tilted his head to one side. Just then, Bruce came back into the room, smiling as he saw the two in the kitchen. </p><p>'Oh, Bucky! Thanks for helping out with lunch!' Bruce said sincerely, clapping his friend on the back.</p><p>'But... but I didn't do anything. I didn’t cook this.' Bucky disagreed, knowing it was useless.</p><p>Bruce gave a humouring smile,</p><p>'Sure, you didn’t.' </p><p>Bucky gave a yowl of frustration, getting up and leaving, before doubling back and grabbing the sandwich, pointedly not looking at Harry, who was smugly eating his food.</p><p>Motherfucking Brat. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce looked at his friend leave the room with concern.</p><p>'Well... I guess that's just Bucky.' He said shrugging, his eyebrows shooting up in surprised delight as he ate his food.</p><p>'Hey! This tastes better than usual!' Bruce grinned around his mouthful of food. Harry gave him a judgy look. He swallowed his bite and looked at Harry,</p><p>'So, how are you liking it here?' Bruce asked. Harry took a slow bite of his sandwich as he decided what to say.</p><p>'I...I still want to go home. It's always on the back of my mind that I shouldn't be here but- it's nice. Different but...nice. I miss my family though.' He shrugged, looking down at his plate. Bruce grimaced,</p><p>'I'm sorry pal. But this could be your home?' Bruce had no idea what to say. This kid wanted to go back to a cult for god’s sake!</p><p>This is why he didn't talk to people, science made much more sense. </p><p>Science didn’t try and join cults!</p><p>‘Sure.’ Harry said distractedly, his mind wandering off to think about Sirius and Remus. He’d started talking to them every day at the same time and he already missed them. Bruce gave a pitying smile,</p><p>‘You really miss them huh?’ Bruce said, not sure how to console him.</p><p>‘More than anything. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind living here if I had them.’ He admitted quietly.</p><p>The rest of lunch passed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s meeting went by at a snail’s pace as he watched what was going on in the kitchen from the mini screen Friday was showing him on his Stark Glasses.</p><p>He had a plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You get a small filler chapter early BECAUSE 1000 KUDOS???? HOLY FUCKING CRAP</p><p>Okay full disclosure- I actually wrote this chapter after the chapter I'm going to post Friday. This may have something to do with how I wrote close to 30 pages in three days after I posted the last one...<br/>So basically, its up to you for whether or not you want an extra long chapter or a slightly above average length chapter for Friday  because I had to cut off a massive section because apparently I've never heard of a world limit.</p><p>I have apparently gotten to the stage where I live off your interaction and am reeeeeal close to proposing each time you guys leave comments and just EEEEEEP</p><p>*shoves my love and affection down your throat*<br/>Me: TAKE IT MOTHERFUCKERS<br/>Literally anyone: are they okay?<br/>*Starts fucking throwing my goddamned love at you)<br/>Me: oBvioUsLy NoT</p><p>If ya wanna leave a lil kudos or a comment I swear when I play dodgeball with my love I won't aim for the head</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bruh- I think you fucked up your soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therapist: So what do we say when life gets tough?<br/>Avengers:...<br/>Peter:<br/>Wanda:<br/>Harry: it isssss what it isssss<br/>Therapist: nO</p><p>Also known as:</p><p>Harry: So- what's your favourite trauma story? I like the time I was tortured.<br/>The Avengers: I liked the time when my trauma didn't come from this conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed this chapter so many times as I started writing it so I thought I'd write this as I started, to see what the line of this chapter was going to be considering I'm so damn close to flipping a coin to decide which asshole I'm introducing<br/>TW: There is a flashback that deals with abuse and scars. I know it's in the tags but just please keep heed if that will upset you. (I'll have a summery in the bottom so if you don't want to read it, you'll still be up to date)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>'I tried to save you...' Dumbledore looked sadly down at Harry, who was curled up against the wall, his hands against his ears as the Death Eaters who had all been brought in only a few hours ago, screamed and cursed him. Harry was so weak from actually managing to summon them all to the Auror Department, he couldn't even try to muster up a weak shield spell, meaning magical whip lashes and crucios where being hurled his way- and many where landing their mark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Please... please, I fixed it. I caught the Death Eaters, I know how to get rid of Voldemort, just please let me out.' Harry pleaded, looking at Dumbledore with wide eyes, just wanting to be free. Dumbledore didn't answer his question, carrying on as if he hadn't spoken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'For what it's worth, I'm sorry my dear boy. It's for the Greater Good... I mustn't have you being a liability.' The Headmaster clasped his hands in front of him and just for a moment, sadistic glee flashed in his eyes before it was covered by twinkling. He gave a smile that at a passing place, seemed pitying and professional, but Harry saw something twisted in his smile. Dumbledore turned to leave then, and the new prisoners seemed to startle as he didn't take the boy with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oi, we don't want no Light kid here. The fuck you doing, we'll kill him if you leave him here!' A man yelled, a man who turned out to be Fenrir, as he'd later learn. Albus actually stopped at the werewolf's cell then,</em>
</p><p><em>'You have my blessing. But I </em>was<em> rather hoping the Dementors would get there first- the dear boy did wish to die from them, he said so at his trial...'</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry tossed in his sleep, letting out low whines in distress.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Dementors swept down in front of him, feeding on him for longer than they ever should. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was so cold, his skin stung, the warmth leeching from his skin along with any semblance of hope he clung too. Harry focused on that part of Voldemort's soul that lived within him, having the links to the other horcruxes' ready to pull on, as soon as his plan started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed in agony as all of the pain Tom Riddle felt in his life flowed through him, into the Dementor. Harry had a plan- instead of the Dementor sucking out his soul as Albus had seemingly planned, Riddle would take his place. </em>
</p><p><em>As the first horcrux was consumed, Harry pulled harshly on one of the links, so that another piece of Voldemort's soul would takes its place in Harry's body, allowing Harry to pull that through for the Dementor to consume. As he yanked desperately on the link, the Dementor fed on Harry, making him cry as all his worst memories were combined with Riddle's perverted urges to </em>hurt<em>. His arm started stinging as the ruined soul started tasing through him. He gave shuddering breaths as he looked down, choking on a sob as a dark form started to brand itself on its skin, the starting of it having already started when he used Voldemort's connection to summon the Death Eaters..</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry pressed his face into his pillow, muffling his scream in his sweat soaked pillow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Guards! Guards!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'The fucking kid!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What the fucks happening? I thought they refused to give him the kiss- GUARDS!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The prisoners started screaming and rattling the bars of their cell as they realised the Leader of the Light had set this all up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one came. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'It's a child, you assholes! Save him!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fenrir, who was closest to Harry's cell, started shouting assurances, trying to bait the dementors to coming to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Look Pup, I was there at the Ministry, okay? I know you're innocent! I promise if you get out of this, no one will curse you, okay? We can plait each others hair for Merlin's sake! Pup! Pup! Stay with me!' Fenrir shouted in desperation, smelling how one of his bitten- Remus Lupin, had claimed this kid as pack. If he was Remus', he was Fenrir's.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry's magic started swirling around the room, running interference with Friday's server's, meaning absolutely no data was available to her. She didn't alert anyone, finding the reason for it having occurred was through fried servers. Yet books, lamps, and other trinkets started swirling around the room, crashing into each other. The silencing spell he cast every night started to strain as his magic acted up; the spell weaker than it would have been due to having been cast without a wand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry was almost done, only one more piece of Voldemort's soul and he'd have defeated the Dark Lord from a prison cell. His voice was raw and sore as he screamed from the pain of having pieces of his soul slowly ripped from him as he tried to appease the dementor with Voldemort's. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, he felt the last piece of Tom Riddle leave this earth and he sagged against the wall in relief. He closed his eyes, feeling impossibly cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No!' Came a ragged yell and Harry's eyes fluttered open as he threw his hands up as he came face to face with a dementor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The silencing spell snapped. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fighting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nononononono</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WAKE UP!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot up in bed, his chest heaving.</p><p>All around him where broken and messy artefacts, which had once been orderly. Sweat was running in rivers down his back and in his hair and he pressed a clammy hand against his cheek as he stumbled out of bed, already starting to pick up his belongings with a shaky hand- except one was already there.</p><p>He immediately punched his assailant in the throat, except they caught it with- a metal... arm?</p><p>His eyes started shifting in fear and adrenaline, not really taking anything in.</p><p>None of the guards had had a metal arm.</p><p>'Hey.<em>Hey</em>! Look, Brat, you need to calm down.' A low, rumbly voice commanded. Harry didn't respond, still not in the present, nor seeing it.</p><p>'What the fuck is going on Barnes!' An outraged (<em>hidden fear</em>, his mind deducted monotonously) voice cried.</p><p>'He's having a flashback.' The rumbly voice snapped back. Harry felt himself being rearranged into a position where he was now sat on the floor, his ear against someone’s chest. </p><p>'Flashback! He's sixteen, why the hell is he having a flashback!' The angry voice responded. Harry heard the back-and-forth argument distantly, as if he were having an out of body experience. As if detached from his surroundings, he placed a hand on the chest that was acting as a support beam, enjoying the thunder he heard when the voice spoke. </p><p>The angry voice sounded broken now,</p><p>'Barnes... please. I've barely known him for little over two weeks! Only two! We're actually forming a relationship and I thought he was opening up to me, except he apparently has night terrors so bad he managed to trash his room... which- how'd he even do that.' They stuttered, silence forming as the voices formatted the space.</p><p>'I- I need to<em>fix it</em>, but I can't do that if I don't know what's broken.' The angry voice needed to be quite, Harry decided, still not entirely on earth. A metal hand, which must belong to Rumbly Voice was running up and his back, scratching the nape of his neck whenever it reached it. The cold of the metal was soothing and grounding, helping tether him to the moment. It felt nice and Harry snuggled further into the safety. The movement caused the two voices to speak in silence, communicating with their eyes, which wasn't very helpful for Harry who didn't plan on opening his.</p><p>'Barnes-' The angry voice got quiet-<em>thank fuck for that.</em> </p><p>'Why are you in my child's bedroom.' Harry heard a whirling sound and briefly acknowledged that a concentrated form of light had formed in the direction in which the angry voice came from.</p><p>Harry frowned- why would he need a nightlight?</p><p>Rumbly voice must have felt the same because he tensed.</p><p>'Stark- Tony, use your brain. It's June 28th. It's the day I was drafted.' The rumbly voice snapped. Angry voice didn't talk for a while and Harry started to fall asleep.</p><p>'I'm sorry. I forgot your nightmares always get worse at this time...still doesn't explain why you were in his room.' The Angry voice said petulantly. </p><p>'Oh, for fu- Parameter check. Everyone gave me unrestricted access for these nights so I can make sure everyone’s safe, remember? Look, I heard the Brat scream and thought he was in trouble. I only got here a few minutes before you.' Rumbly answered. Harry, personally, thought this "Brat" Rumbly was talking about was rather annoying; they were the reason Angry voice kept talking and preventing Harry from sleeping. He furrowed his eyebrows and nosed deeper into the chest. He breathed in deeply, huffing in delight at the pleasant smell. </p><p>Rumbly's skin got hotter and there was a strained silence.</p><p>'Barnes....'</p><p>'I didn't do anything! The Brat just has your personality trait of becoming cuddly after bad nights!' Rumbly protested.</p><p>'I don't fucking sniff people!' Angry said slowly in irritation.</p><p>'Well then his Mother must have!' </p><p>Two beats of silence passed.</p><p>'I'm going to kill you.' Angry voice decided. </p><p>'Anthony Edwin Stark, you will do nothing of the sort. You can talk to your son about this in the morning, but for now, Barnes knows how to deal with this.' A female voice interjected.</p><p>'Nat!' Angry voice yelped, sounding scared.</p><p>'Why are you here... are you wearing<em>hair rollers</em>?'</p><p>'Don't be stupid, of course I am. And I'm here because Pepper woke me up stating you were getting overprotective 'cause you where jealous your kid didn't take comfort in you when he was upset.' The female voice sail matter of factly.</p><p>There was indignant spluttering.</p><p>'What? Me? That’s...okay- yes, fair.'</p><p>'If it helps, I'm not too pleased about the situation either.' Rumbly grumbled, despite discreetly bringing his head closer to lean against Harry's.  </p><p>Harry called bullshit- he was right next to the man's heart and he lied when he said that.</p><p>'Look- Pepper's exhausted, you're exhausted, Harry's exhausted... are you getting the theme? This is fine; the Winter Soldier has someone to protect and look after, and Harry has the reassurance. We've all had our suspicions that something is going on with the kid- this was just proof. But we need to be well rested for when we ask him to trust us with whatever got him so upset. Okay? We're all still relatively new to him- hell, Harry hardly ever hangs out with you alone, Tones. We need to do this right.' The kind female voice spoke.</p><p>'No need to call me out like that but, fine. Sure. Whatever. I'll let the highly trained assassin be in the same room as my sleeping child. But Barnes? Remember I have drones in space- you do something and not even a bunker will prevent me from killing you.' Angry said softly.</p><p>There was a quiet agreement and Harry blinked his heavy eyes open, as he sensed another person come closer to where he was.</p><p>It was a middle-aged man who looked incredibly worried. Harry stared at him blankly until he was grounded enough to remember who this was.</p><p>'Tony?' Harry mumbled.</p><p>'Did I do something?' </p><p>Tony pressed a light kiss to Harry's forehead.</p><p>'Nah, kid. You were absolutely perfect.' </p><p>'Don't send me back then, kay? I don't really wanna.' He admitted, sleepily. </p><p>'Okay... okay. I promise. I<em>promise</em>I'll keep you safe and you'll <em>never</em> have to go back.' Tony whispered back fiercely, giving a weak smile. He stood up and left and Harry thought that was the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>'Что делаешь? (What are you doing)' The female voice asked. Harry was slightly confused about why he could no longer understand them. He really needed to sleep. </p><p>'ничего (Nothing.)' The rumbling voice answered shortly.</p><p><br/>
 'Мы оба знаем, что это неправда. (We both know that's not true.)' The female voice retorted.</p><p><br/>
'Нэт ... я знаю только трех человек с такими ужасными кошмарами - тебя, меня и Тони. Что, черт возьми, это говорит о мальчишке? (Nat...i only know three people who get nightmares that bad... you, me and Tony. What does that say about the brat?).'</p><p>'Я не знаю. Когда мы с Клинтом впервые увидели его, мы подумали, что он солдат.(I don't know. When Clint and i first saw the boy, we thought he was a soldier.' She reminisced resigned. Bucky decided not to comment that wasn't exactly putting him at ease. He sighed, and then asked the question he knew he needed to know.</p><p>'Вы ему доверяете? (Do you trust him?)' Rumbly asked, not even trying to pretend like the answer wasn't important.</p><p>'я думаю так. Я думаю, он не хочет никому из нас причинить вред - в первую неделю он был здесь ... я не был уверен; но после похода в зоопарк он по крайней мере заботится о Тони, Пеппер и Питере. (I think so. Yes. He doesn't mean any of us harm, he's had many opportunities that any civilian who wanted us dead could have taken. I'll admit, in the first week he was here, I wasn't sure; but after the trip to the zoo... he really cares for Tony, Pepper and Peter at least. I think he just doesn't know how to show it and- I'm not sure he has a lot of experience with this kind of stuff.)</p><p> </p><p>The two seemed to consider this.</p><p>They may have spoken for longer, but Harry didn't care. He was already asleep, not being able to hold consciousness for much longer.</p><p>  </p><p>'You think he's like us?' Bucky asked, switching back to English now that Harry had finally fallen asleep. Nat snorted,</p><p>'No. I think something in Britain is preventing him from actually enjoying being here- you can see it in the guilt on his face every time he hangs out with Tony. That's why he always invites me or Peter whenever Tony tries to get to know him. He's scares...worried... I just- I don't know.'</p><p>'He's secretive.' Bucky acknowledged.</p><p>Stubborn Brat.</p><p>'He's Tony's.' Natasha shrugged. They stood in silence as Natasha contemplated saying something,</p><p>'Pepper and I are scared of his Homelife.' She admitted with forced casualness, needing to tell someone. Bucky snapped his head up. </p><p>'Does Tony know? About what you and Pepper have speculated about.' </p><p>'No. Have you met him? He's damn overprotective when it comes to family. He wouldn't be able to be rational, he'd just go for the kill.' She pushed off from where she'd been leaning against the door. Bucky nodded in agreement.</p><p>'So- what should we do.' </p><p>'We're spies Barnes... we're going to figure out what the fuck is going on and hopefully it won't be so bad as to create a divide between us and Harry when we find out.'</p><p>'You think it could be that bad?' Barnes worried. Nat walked over to where the duo where on the floor, looking at a sleeping Harry with something maternal in her gaze.</p><p>'I think he's a good kid and I'm scared of what causes a good kid's first instinct to include fighting for his life as soon as he wakes up.' She admitted, smoothing away Harry's hair from his forehead. Barnes puckered his eyebrows when she touched him, tightening his grip on Harry. Nat's gaze snapped up and stared at Barnes.</p><p>'Oh, and make sure you're gone by the time he wakes up. You know how he'd react.' She added, deceptively kindly, causing him to nod.</p><p>Harry would be fucking furious that an unknown was in his safe place and considering they didn't know how bad or what had given the Brat the nightmare; it would probably be best that he didn't wake up with a man in his bedroom.</p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>When Harry woke up, he was confused. </p><p>The light was much higher up and brighter than it usually was when he woke up. He squinted as he rolled over in his bed to put his glasses on and surveyed the room. Everything was perfectly in place. Harry grinned, this was the first night in a while where he'd managed to get though without a nightmare, and he was so damn proud of himself. He checked the clock and swore- it was ten.</p><p>The last time he'd slept in so late had been when he was drugged up on potions after being released from prison.</p><p>Tony was going to <em>kill him</em> for not having breakfast ready-<em>oh come on</em>, it's a Tower with an all-powerful AI, the only one who didn't seem to know who was ensuring all the chores where done was Barnes. No one had explicitly<em>told</em>Harry they knew it was him, but it would be stupid for them not to know. </p><p>Without even getting dressed, still in PJ trousers and a hoody from the Zoo Tony, Peter and him had visited those weeks ago, he started sprinting down the stairs. The hoody had just appeared outside his door, the day after the trip, and although Tony never said it was him, the smile he'd shot at his kid when he saw him wear it was a pretty good indication. He ran through the Tower, his bare feet slapping across the floor as he skidded into the kitchen.</p><p>Bucky was leaning against the counter with a coffee in his hands and a smug smile on his lips, as he'd gotten to cook today. The rest of the team where all enjoying his cooking, all of them thrilled that he was admitting he'd actually cooked for once and lathering him in praise for his food. Harry frowned, he never got a thank you for cooking- and Aunt Petunia had ingrained that it was boastful and arrogant to explicitly tell people what your chores where expecting praise.</p><p>Harry was expected to do those chores, no one wants to hear him seek validation for doing what he should.</p><p>When he scuttled into the kitchen, the conversation stopped. </p><p>'Hey Harry.' Tony said cautiously. Harry gave a nervous smile, unsure if the punishment for not doing one of his chores would be public or private.</p><p>'Good morning Sir.' Harry returned nervously. Tony winced,</p><p>'There's no need to call me Sir, Harry. I thought we'd moved past that stage.' He smiled, pushing a plate filled with food towards Harry and gesturing for him to sit on the stools surrounding the island. </p><p>Ah- so that's the punishment. Made sense; he'd indulged with sleep whilst everyone else starved, so now he had to starve, whilst everyone else indulged with food. Harry personally thought it was a bit of a waste to put so much food on the plate, the effect would have been the same should they just given him the normal amount he usually had. </p><p>Tony stared at him expectantly, but Harry didn't cave into the urge to stuff his face and deal with another punishment later. Tony sighed and slumped onto the countertop, resting his weight on his forearms. </p><p>'Harry... what was that.' Tony asked gingerly. </p><p>'What was... what?' Harry asked confused, refusing to look at the food.</p><p>'Last night.' Natasha prodded. Harry looked around the table and saw Tony, Natasha, Bucky, Wanda(?) and Clint all watching him. The rest of the team seemed to have wondered off, with Pepper already in her office.</p><p>'What happened last night?' Harry asked obtusely. </p><p>'You had a nightmare.' Natasha said, watching his response. A response which showed fear, as he looked around at them, his mouth dropping open in worry. </p><p>'No, I didn't.' Harry refuted. Bucky rolled his eyes at this,</p><p>'Yes, you damn well did. A bad one at that.' </p><p>'I don't remember it.' Harry shrugged, thankful that he didn't. Clint stepped forwards then, holding a smile that was probably supposed to put him at ease.</p><p>'Y'know, we all get nightmares. We found that talking about it helps.' </p><p>Harry felt his magic start to react in worry, invisible tendrils of it reaching out for something to help take some of his burden off.</p><p>'I don't need to talk. I have everything under control, I'm sorry if I woke anyone up, it won't happen again.' He said monotonous. Tony hung his head,</p><p>'Harry... it's not about having everything under control; we don't care if you wake us up. We're worried about what happened to you to have caused you to get them so badly.' Tony said earnestly. Harry scrunched up his face, thinking about how he wished the Dursley's had thought the same.</p><p>One of his tendrils whirled around in response, harmlessly passing through Clint- only to reach resistance when it met the red headed girl. She let out a yell of pain and then-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wanda cried out as she landed in darkness. She crouched confused, unsure of where she was. She'd guessed by now she'd somehow ended up in Harry's mind; the mind was tricky like that and it had happened before when if someone desperately wanted to tell another something but didn't know how, she could get sucked in. It was awful and she hated it because she never knew when it was going to happen, and thus, how to respect their privacy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned her head and saw a young Harry Potter. He must have been about four? Five? No matter his age, he was adorable. He held a ratty blanket under one arm, his thumb securely in his mouth as he stared upwards. Regardless of knowing he couldn't hear her, she spoke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What we doing, kokhana (sweetheart)?' She whispered in a teasing conspirative manner. He didn't answer her of course, and she resigned herself to waiting patiently with him. She looked up to see what caught his interest, only to see some lines of light. She assessed where they were and frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Are you playing hide and seek? I must say, the cupboard is a good place, Pietro and I often used it as a hiding place.' She admitted to him. She smiled at the seriousness of his face, he must really want to win. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, there were some clicking sounds on the other side of the door. Wanda frowned, that had sounded like locks. The door opened and she expected to hear a childish exclamation as they found their friend, but Wanda only came face to face with a rather horse like individual. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Get out. This house must be perfect by the time my Diddykims comes back from nursery.' The lady snapped. Wanda was confused, she thought they were playing a game. She looked back at the place she had just vaccinated and everything just. Stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a thin mattress, covered by a baby blanket which was ratty and dirty. It had an odd design on it, gold balls with wings. There were three broken soldiers and a pitiful sign drawn with care, which proudly depicted that the cupboard was, "HaRry's RooM."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No...' She breathed. She turned back as she heard a slap, tuning back into what had been going on behind her. Harry was holding onto his cheek, his upper lip stiff as he tried not to cry.</em>
</p><p><em>The woman had hit him. That bitch slapped a </em>child<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Wanda would kill her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't want to hear about your freakish dreams! Flying motorcycle, what absolute rubbish! No meals for today and you'll be lucky if I don't tell your Uncle!' She threatened. Wanda snarled and tried to summon her magic, but she was powerless here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry was thrown into his cupboard again. Her heart broke as she saw him pucker his brow in concentration and whispered rules to himself,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Silly, Harry.' He berated himself, tugging on his hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't ever tell people about your dreams.' She reached out an arm to reassure him, but the boy turned to smoke in her hand, and she was thrust into another scene.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What. Did. I. Tell you!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An obese man was yelling at a twelve-year-old, emphasising each word with a kick in their stomach. They where curled around their stomach, trying to protect themselves from the onslaught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'm sorry! Please Uncle Vernon, I didn't mean to!' The kid lifted their head out of the protective cocoon their arms had created to reveal a young Harry. Wanda sucked in a breath. She shouldn't be here- it's too personal. She tried to find a back exit but there was none. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She started turning around in desperation, scared as she had had no intention to enter Harry's mind- and now she was stuck here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't fucking care! If I get woken up one more damn time because of your faggot arse missing your boyfriend, I'll kill you.' The monster grabbed Harry by the hair, leaning in close enough that his spit was hitting the boy as he spoke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Do you understand me, boy?' He spoke, deadly serious about him threat. Harry gave a choked affirmative and the walrus threw him onto the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry didn't move after the man left, wheezing on the floor as he tried to assess the damage done, grabbing his ribs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Note to self- don't wake people up.' He stuttered deadpan as he tried to speak through the pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Sorry Cedric, I haven't got time for your ghosts.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanda tilted her head, who was Cedric?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I can't save you if you won't save yourself.' A voice snarled. The scene started to form as the voice spoke before she felt Harry shout out a mental 'NO!'</em>
</p><p>She only caught a glimpse of blood covered rock before she was thrust back into her body, heaving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other as the rest of the team started yelling over one another, all wondering what the fuck just happened. The world narrowed down to green eyes meeting brown, both shuddering as they processed what happened. Wanda blinked and that seemed to act as enough to cause Harry to react.</p><p>Harry pushed his chair back, the sound screeching across the room. He looked like a cornered animal and Wanda got up to approach him, knowing he could either need her there or hate her close to him.</p><p>'Harry...' She tilted her head, cautious of his reactions. He jerked, clearly scared. She quickly changed directions of what she wanted to ask him,</p><p>'Do you want to watch a movie with me? ‘She said softly. He startled, not expecting that question. She was giving him an option which would allow hm to escape all the questions the Avengers no doubt had but its would put him in a confined place with the girl who now knew things about him. She could see him searching her for answers, trying to find the hidden agenda. When he couldn't find one, she knew he would want to figure out where they now stood, making the risk of her asking him questions worth it.</p><p>He nodded jerkily. </p><p>The other participants in the room loudly objected, all of them wanting to know why the hell they had been staring into each other’s eyes for minutes before breaking away. Wanda flashed her eyes red at them, letting them know she wasn't playing around. The teenagers ignored the confusion from the adults as they walked slowly towards the lift, to go to Wanda's floor.</p><p>'Tony?' Wanda called out, her accent thicker from the upset Harry's memories had caused her. He paused from where he'd obviously been in the midst of freaking out over what happened.</p><p>'It's okay. I know why he had the nightmares, and everything will be okay.' She said reassuringly, before sending a loaded look to Nat.</p><p>She nodded and the two knew a message had been conveyed. Whilst the men all became increasingly frustrated over the lack of information being shared, Natasha knew patience. She knew that Wanda would tell her as soon as she got Harry's permission- something very likely considering his preference to seemingly trusting the women in this tower.</p><p>Everything would be oaky because Harry would be able to heal away from them- and Wanda would let Natasha know exactly who to kill.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They watched Tangled.</p><p>Probably wasn't the most subtle movie if the side eye Harry was shooting her was any indication. </p><p>Sue her- this movie was a lovely way of showing him that he could move past having terrible guardians and find a loving family.</p><p>And Flynn Rider was hot.</p><p>They watched in silence until she could tell he was starting to worry about what happened upstairs.</p><p>'Will you tell Tony what you saw?' Harry asked, not looking away from the screen resolutely.</p><p>'Do you want me to?' She questioned.</p><p>The considered it. </p><p>'He would treat me differently if he knew, wouldn't he.' He responded, as a statement. Wanda didn't lie to him.</p><p>'Yes. Yes, he would. But that's not bad.' She reiterated.</p><p>'Yes it is.' He said stubbornly.</p><p>'I shouldn't be treated differently over something I didn't even do.' He nodded his head firmly, and if reiterating this fact to himself.</p><p>Wanda paused... they were still talking about his monsters of relatives, weren't they? She stopped to consider the right way to answer this.</p><p>'You didn't do anything, but someone did something to you. And whilst it shouldn't change how people see you as a whole, it'll help people understand who you are. Your past doesn't define you as a person, but it does impact who you are. Don't be so naive to think it doesn't.'</p><p>Wanda used her magic to move a weighted blanket that Natasha had bought for Tony after the wormhole debacle. It made him feel grounded, something she felt Harry would appreciate as well. Harry startled when she used her magic, making her worried there would be yet another on this team, with a stigma towards magic.</p><p>'You have magic?' He yelped.  </p><p>'I was part of Hydra...they experimented on me. Did you know that?' Wanda admitted softly, staring at the TV which was still quietly playing in the background. Harry blinked away the wetness in his eyes that had formed as the King and Queen lit the lantern for the daughter, unknowing that she was doing the same by a lake; and turned to look at her questioningly.</p><p>That was a bit out of the blue to mention. He just wanted to know about the red magic.</p><p>And he didn't know a lot, but he was pretty sure Hydra where the bad guys. Ooooo, was she like Flynn Rider? Used to be bad but then good?</p><p>'I wanted to change the world. I was scared; my brother and I had nothing, and we didn't prod too deeply when men in suits came and told us we could make a difference. When they told us, we could get revenge on Stark- who cares about a bit of torture if you get cool powers am I right? And no one looks for orphans so, if anything went wrong, they could just throw up out. I was... sixteen? God- that was only three years ago.' </p><p>'I thought you liked him? Stark, that is.' Harry asked confused. He didn't startle at hearing her age, he had fought younger. She chuckled darkly,</p><p>'Not at first. I wanted him dead. My past of Hydra and revenge impacted who I am as a person, but it doesn't define me. I will never forget the deaths I helped cause, but I can only hope that like so many others on this team- I can save more.' Wanda didn't pause in her talk not knowing how much that simple line meant to Harry. He now had a new goal- save more than he killed.</p><p>He took a deep breath, it would seem fighting would not be something he could give up anytime soon. It's fine; Harry had been fighting all his life, what's a few more minutes?</p><p>'I moved past it during the fiasco of Ultron, where I was given a very strong awakening and learnt that he was not responsible for my pain. That didn't mean that I forgave him. He was not directly responsible for my pain, but he created it.' She turned to look at him then, both looking impossibly old for two children who were still in their teens.</p><p>'It's okay. It's okay to feel pain, to feel misplaced anger. You can be angry that his ignorance caused pain, it doesn't have to be justified.' She nodded reassuringly and Harry drew his knees up to the couch, staring at her wide eyed. </p><p>'What?'</p><p>'Your Aunt and Uncle, the people who raised you- they were not good people where they?' She looked at him sadly and Harry took a deep breath before shaking his head slowly. She was so damn proud that he admitted that to her but kept her face neutral. She nodded in understanding, feeling that he may want to speak, but not wanting to pressure him to do so.</p><p>'I'm sure Tony told you by now my parents were killed when I was young right?' He waited for her confirmation, sounding incredibly young as he spoke.</p><p>'Well, because Tony didn't know about me, I went to my Mom's sister. She hadn't gotten along with my Mom- thought she was a <em>freak</em>. Thought I was one too. I understand them, they didn't want another child, let alone one as <em>abnormal</em> as me.' He gave a dark smile as he looked at her, his voice filled with self-hatred.</p><p>'So, they put me in the cupboard. Honestly, I quite liked it, made it harder for them to remember me when I was in there.' He shrugged. He paused, and she could tell he was trying to figure out how much to hell her. On one hand- he didn't know her at all. On the other- she had just gotten a pretty good fucking look at his memories. He decided he'd tell her a bit but exclude anything that was magic related.</p><p>'They had a lot of rules and I could never seem to get it right so were... harsh, with their punishments.' He saw her nod in understanding at the unspoken words.</p><p>'It got worse when I went to the school my Mom used to go to. Mostly because at the school... it wasn't the best. Wasn't the escape I thought it would be. When I was fourteen, a boy named Cedric was murdered by the same man who killed my parents.' He finished in a low tone. </p><p>'I... thought the man died?' Wanda questioned hesitantly as she remembered what Tony had briefed the team on.</p><p>'So, did we. Turns out he was very much alive until last year.' Harry said in a distant matter.</p><p>'I see.' She did not see. She very much did not see. Had literally no one noticed that this kid was fucking traumatised??? Was it a requirement to live at the Tower? She was torn, she needed to let everyone- specifically Tony, know what the hell he'd been through so that he could get help. But she couldn't betray Harry's trust like that.</p><p>And what she'd seen- Harry had been programmed to never talk about his issues, to never talk about his worries from a very young age.</p><p>Would he have even told her anything had she not already seen it?</p><p>She didn't voice her thoughts out loud, silently pretending to watch the movie.</p><p>They stayed like that, in thoughtful silence, only talking when wondering what to watch next, both only moving to receive the food Barnes dropped off- hot chocolate and Mac and cheese. They really shouldn't have tasted good together but Wanda smiled knowing this was Barnes' comfort food and something he often cooked when he didn't know how to make someone feel better.</p><p>It used to be by giving knives but that lead to an intervention about how Avengers' weren't supposed to be regular customers on the black market.</p><p>Harry had been about to ask Barnes if this meant his food deprivation was over but seeing his threatening glare, decided to just not speak and eat. He shovelled it into his mouth, barely breathing as he kept a protective arm around the bowl as usual. He never ate around the team, having only done so a few times because he knew he was disgusting when he ate but he didn't[t know when the food deprivation was going to happen next and he wasn't willing to risk a meal. Barnes watched him the entire time and only when he finished did he give a satisfied nod and leave, not commenting on Harry eating the same way he had at Hydra when he never knew when his next meal would be.</p><p>Wanda hid her amused smile for the mothering assassin in her pasta, instead suggesting they watch Lady and the Tramp next. They spent the entire day cuddled up on the couch, gravitating towards together and slowly moving past the heavy discussion. Halfway through Bambi, a sleep deprived Peter stumbled in.</p><p>'I just woke up.' He said mournfully as he used Wanda's stomach as a pillow, wrapping his arms around her and shoving his feet under Harry. Harry sent a panicked look towards Wanda who didn't even move. </p><p>'He just finished finals and extra credit and the idiot decided to patrol late the same day he finished.' She explained. Harry sent a sympathetic frown at Peter, having missed getting to hang out with his new friend, and knowing how much exams sucked. Hopefully his education hadn't been as scattered as his. </p><p>Peter snuggled further into Wanda so his smiling face wouldn't give it away. Wanda had text him discretely to come over, knowing that the two were close and Peter would know how to distract Harry from falling into thoughts. Unfortunately for Harry, Peter's way of distraction included shoving his freezing feet into Harry every time the teen looked like he was drifting away.</p><p>'But... it's so late. How is he still tired?' Harry asked confused. Peter just shoved his cold feet further under Harry's legs, sleepily proclaiming he'd chose the next movie. </p><p>They stayed like that until dinner, and if Friday sent a picture of three of Tony's kids cuddling to the Avenger's Group chat- no one needed to know.</p><p>(it might be hard to explain why many of them had a new screen saver, but no one was going to rat out the AI and stop getting pictures of a family bonding.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry was a Gryffindor. He'd like that to be known. Which meant that obviously, sneaking away from the kitchen when he spotted Tony was brave.</p><p>It was brave... because... er... he was... going to sit on a high ledge?</p><p>Because that took bravery?</p><p>And so, avoiding his Father, (because talking about feelings? No thanks. And that's definitely what would happen if the hidden worried glances he'd shot Harry's way the one time he went to the kitchen to get water during movie day was any indication.) was brave... because instead he was sitting on the edge of the Tower. Which took guts.</p><p>Ha. Logic.</p><p>A voice that sounded annoyingly like Hermione stated that it didn't count as bravery if you liked heights, but he shut that down quickly. He leaned his head against the thin metal railing that prevented him from falling and sighed dramatically. </p><p>He knew he should talk to Tony.</p><p>Explain some shit.</p><p>Because he knew it was unfair to constantly play hot and cold to the man who so desperately seemed to want to bond with him. But at the same time- fuck that shit. He just wanted one person in his life who didn't know about all the shit he'd been through. One person who didn't look at him like he was going to break. He'd gone through so much shit- and everyone and their mother knew about it in the Wizarding World- he wanted to keep some things to himself, now that he had the opportunity to. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold metal biting into his forehead, simply breathing and feeling the wind whip around his hair. He had the distant thought that he should probably get a trim or invest in some hair ties because it was just past his shoulders now and having grown the majority of it in Azkaban meant there where a lot of split ends that needed to be dealt with. </p><p>The silence and solitude was enough to allow him to relax; the thought of explaining some things to his...well, not family but not roommates so uh...guardians? Eh, who cares; the thought of explaining things to the Avengers' a distant thought for future him to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>'I was a soldier.' </p><p>So, Harry guessed silence and solitude was out fo the question now.</p><p>The sudden voice caused Harry to jump, twisting his body around with his fists already up, only to see Bucky raise an eyebrow at the position as he slunk out of the shadows, onto the sunlit rooftop. Harry looked at the warm looking leather jacket Barnes wore with jealousy. As the afternoon had past, it had gotten colder, but he had decided to stay here instead of going down to dinner like he was supposed to. He didn't want to face Tony and after telling Wanda those things, he kind of wanted to avoid her too.</p><p>So, here he was, avoiding all people. Or he had been.</p><p>'What?' Harry asked confused. Good on him, so where all his friends. Had been since they were all eleven. </p><p>'Solider. I served in World War 2.' Bucky expanded, walking forward to where Harry sat on the edge of the building, his legs dangling from the edge. If Tony had known where Harry was, he probably would have gotten Friday to build a concrete dome around the edge to prevent Harry from falling. As it where, Bucky did nothing but plop down next to him, close enough that should Harry have fallen, Bucky could have caught him. </p><p>'Do you want a medal or something?' Harry snarked. Bucky gave a tiny chuckle, shrugging his leather jacket off. Harry eyed it- it looked<em>really</em>warm.</p><p>'Already got some, thanks.' </p><p>Harry scowled.</p><p>Of course, he did.</p><p>Harry was a soldier as well and all he had got was PTSD and a Wanted poster.</p><p>This was blatant favouritism, and he wasn't vibing with it.</p><p>'But that's not actually the point of this conversation.' He said offhandedly, casually dropping the leather jacket on Harry's shoulders. Harry froze, not knowing why the hell Bucky had given him his jacket. He was correct in his earlier assumption though- it was really warm. (it also smelt like leather, aftershave and plums). Buck-<em>Barnes</em>, carried on, unaware of the mini freak out Harry was having as he tried not to inhale the smell. </p><p>'Point is, in the War, we saw different types of fellas. Three types, specifically.' Bucky started listing them, holding finger up for each one,</p><p>'Those who were just damn Patriotic, always wanting to prove something, wanting to do whatever they could for their country- like Steve. There were those who were just... violent... who wanted to<em>hurt</em>someone and knew the war would let them- they were on both sides, don't let nobody tell you different. And then there where those who were drafted, conscripted; those who didn't want to fight, didn't want violence and yet found themselves in the damn Hunger Games.' Bucky gave a morose laugh.</p><p>Harry, personally, was very fucking confused about what the hell the "Hunger Games" where. Was it like a diet program?</p><p>'I was in the last section. Didn't wanna fight, spent my whole damn life trying to keep Steve outta them. Always thought I'd have a normal life being a factory worker, not a damn Sargent.' He shook his head, before tilting it up slightly, allowing his grey eyes to find Harry's.</p><p>'But life obviously had other plans so I got really good at figuring out who fell into which pile- so why the fuck do I have the feeling that you're the same as me?' Bucky said in a condemning softness. Harry took a sharp breath.</p><p>'I dunno what you're getting at.' Harry mumbled, frowning down at his lap, silently enjoying the way the jacket fell over his hands.</p><p>'I'm getting at the fact that you fought in somethin'.' Bucky said, getting aggravated. </p><p>'Everyones fought in something, that's life.' Harry growled. </p><p>'You knows that's not what I mean. Nat and Clint can see it too, you walk like a damn soldier and I wanna know why.' Bucky said, refusing to back down at this point. Harry stayed silent stubbornly. </p><p>'You might have fooled everyone else but I can count four people in this Tower who fought as a kid, willingly or unwillingly, and I've tried to find a reason for why the fuck a kid who apparently went to an <em>Amish</em> school, seems to have a stare that gives me the idea I should add him to the list. And let's not even get<em>started</em> on whatever the hell Wanda saw in your mind that's gotten her looking more bugged out than Tony at a Planetarium.' Bucky knew that he could have treaded softer at this point, but there was an unknown variable in this Tower and whenever something shifty came up, the Avengers' where all just sweeping it under the rug because he's Tony's. </p><p>'Do you have any proof?' Harry said gruffly, pushing his head up to stare Bucky down. </p><p>'What.'</p><p>'Proof. Do you have any proof.' Harry challenged.</p><p>'Of what?' Barnes asked baffled.</p><p>'Of me fighting in something.' Harry explained angrily.</p><p>'Yeah- everything about you.' Barnes scoffed.</p><p>'Other than that.'</p><p>'No.'</p><p>'Then piss off and let me sulk.' Harry shot him a side eye. Bucky gave him a considering look.</p><p>'You know Stark is going to grill you harder than I have, right?' </p><p>'Why do you think I'm hiding up here?' Harry smiled slightly. Bucky raised his eyebrows briefly.</p><p>'Aight, Brat. I don't like you, don't trust you, but fine.' And he didn't. Harry didn't trust them, it was obvious by how the only time he'd been alone with someone was when there was no other choice- apart from Peter, Peter and him where a nightmare. And if Harry didn't trust people who where celebrated as heroes, what was that supposed to tell Bucky?</p><p>Buck... Bucky may have lied about liking Harry though- he liked how the teen didn't look at him with fear or apprehension, how he had no history with him. But liking him didn't matter when something had happened to Harry and whenever someone tried to get him to speak up about it he was clammed more tightly shut than a 40s girl's legs. </p><p> </p><p>Harry waited for Barnes to leave, but he didn't, simply looking out at the city as the sun started to set. </p><p>'Did you know...that I was captured by Hydra?' He said suddenly. Harry hummed non-committedly. He should really do more research on this Hydra thing. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme with the residents of the Tower. </p><p>'You obviously got out.' Harry said dryly.</p><p>'Not for seventy years.' Harry did a double take, before playing it cool, his heart beating wildly as he started to wonder things. </p><p>'You look pretty good for an old man.' </p><p>'Thanks. Cryo-freeze will do that to you. Works wonders for the skin.' Barnes quirked a smile. Harry's heart calmed. </p><p>
  <em>Never mind. </em>
</p><p>'I lost my arm from the fall that allowed them to catch me. But even though I went through a lot of shit- I learnt to move on. With help.' </p><p><em>Oh, for fucks sake</em>- are all the damn Avenger's trying to get him to open up or some shit? This isn't Oprah- he wasn't going to spill his secrets with the right question. He swivelled around to face Barnes, about to give him a reckoning about boundaries, but something about his face stopped him. </p><p>There was real struggle there. He wasn't saying this for any reason other than to let Harry know he'd struggled too, and he knew that it would get better.</p><p>Harry sighed, fuck it, now the Gryffindor in him wanted to get competitive.</p><p>'I got this scar from the night my parents were killed.' Harry said, lifting his fringe up to show Barne- Bucky, <em>we're sharing trauma, we've reached that point</em>, his lightning bolt. Barnes nodded,</p><p>'Not bad. I got this one when my teacher hit my knuckles with a ruler too many times.' He said, holding his hand up to the fading light so Harry could see the straight line that ran across his knuckles.</p><p>He released one of the small glamours on his hand,</p><p>'That's what you're submitting for school scars? I got this one from my teacher at school, for telling everyone this boy in my school had been murdered, not killed in a<em>tragic accident</em>.' He smirked, shoving his hand to where Bucky could see the engraved words. </p><p>Bucky stared at his hand with growing horror. Harry tilted his head in confusion- was the scar not good enough?</p><p>'What?' He asked baffled. He started to move his arm back, but Bucky grabbed it at the wrist. They both started breathing fast, although for different reasons. </p><p>'Oi, Barnes. Give me my hand back.' Harry scowled. Barnes looked up from where he'd been staring at Harry's hand with a lost expression.</p><p>'You got this from school?' He asked gruffly, something in his voice that Harry couldn't identify.</p><p>'Yeah, had to carve it in myself.' Harry explained, unsure what was going on.</p><p>'You.. why?' </p><p>'The teacher... made me?' </p><p>Merlin, Barnes was a bit slow wasn't he?</p><p>Bucky's expression morphed from one of lost to one of cold fury. Harry started trying to tug his hand back in earnest then, but Bucky didn't relent.</p><p>Honestly, Harry was only just getting to know Bucky, but he didn't look like himself just then- the expression one that Harry had worn before but hadn't seen since he'd been freed. Perhaps it was because Bucky wasn't exactly at the forefront of his mind just then, his mannerisms and mind of the Winter Solider who had already been close to the front of him mind from the night just past.</p><p>He took it back.</p><p>Bucky took it all back.</p><p>He'd wanted to know what Harry had fought in- apparently his school was the answer. Shit- <em>why couldn't he have just been an undercover Hydra agent?</em>?? At least then Harry would have deserved the pain he was put through. </p><p>'Does Tony know about this?' </p><p>'No... I didn't think he'd want to know.' Harry scrunched his eyebrows in concern about what was wrong with Bucky. </p><p>'Just like he wouldn't want to know about your nightmares. Right?' Barnes (we've already resorted back to last names, he's being an arse) snorted.</p><p>'Back off. He wouldn't.' </p><p>They both stared at each other, a battle of the wills occurring.</p><p>Harry won- but Bucky was stronger and a bastard. </p><p> </p><p>Using the hold he had on Harry's wrist, he leaped to the cockles of his feet, using the momentum to pull Harry’s forward. In the next move, Harry was swung over his shoulder, being kept in place by Bucky's metal arm. </p><p>Obviously, the saviour of the Wizarding World handled it elegantly.</p><p>By kicking and screaming. </p><p>'Put me down you one-armed cretin! I'll rip your remaining arm off and shove it so far down your throat, your arse will have something to clench down on!' He shouted, trying to get out of the vibranium hold. The only sign that his kicking was irritating Bucky was a sharp whack on his arse,</p><p>'You kick me one more time and I'll put you in time out.' Barnes said smugly. Harry stopped for a second, shocked by the<em>nerve</em>,</p><p>'<em>Time out</em>! Time Out??? I'll fucking<em>knock</em>you out you son of a bitc-'</p><p> </p><p>'What's going on here!' Tony shouted as they walked into the kitchen where everyone had been eating. They'd decided to use the actual table, not just the island like usual, so everyone could see the strange sight.</p><p>'What's going on is Harry sure as hell hasn't been completely honest about what kind of school he went to.' Bucky said, releasing his grip on Harry. This wasn't the best decision because it allowed Harry to have a solid foundation to be on, as soon as his feet touched the ground. </p><p>Which meant- it gave him a solid foundation to throw an uppercut. </p><p>It landed the intended mark- hitting Bucky straight on the nose, breaking it and causing blood to burst forth. </p><p>'Don't<em>ever</em>. Ever fucking grab me like that.' Harry spat out, deadly serious. Barnes ignored the towel that had been shoved at him and nodded once at Harry. </p><p>'Alright! Everyone shut the hell up! Now, is someone going to explain what the fuck is going on here?' Tony shouted, standing on a chair. Everyone stared at the tiny, short, genius and decided, <em>fair enough</em>. Harry, still glaring at Barnes, who knew to give him his space right now, sat down on an offered chair. Peter had gone home for dinner with Aunt May, but the rest of the Avenger's where all staring at Harry with apprehension. </p><p>In their defence, they'd never exactly seen a 5'7 teen throw a hit at a fully trained assassin- and<em>land it.</em></p><p>Tony in particular had thought that if his kid actually ever tried that Harry would have broken his hand- not broken the<em> assassins nose</em>.</p><p>Bucky, his nose bruising yet healing already, glared as he stared at the brat from the other side of the table. </p><p>'Show them your hand.' He demanded. Harry, being obtuse on purpose, shoved his left-hand forwards.</p><p>The team glanced at the blank hand. Then at Bucky.</p><p>'Erm, Buck,' Clint said nervously. Without looking away from Harry, Bucky grit out,</p><p>'The other hand, you brat.' </p><p>Harry shot him a glare and slammed his right hand on the desk, palm up. Bucky actually growled at him,</p><p><em>'Motherfucker</em>.' He snarled, storming over to where Harry sat defiantly and flipped over the hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I must not tell lies</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was silence as everyone started to comprehend what they were seeing. Tony stumbled forward as if in a daze,</p><p>'Is that... is that.' He shook his head, trying to find the words for the sight. </p><p>'Those are words. Why... why are there words<em>carved</em>into your hand?' Tony cried out, reaching down to cradle the hand gently in his.  Harry rolled his eyes, surely they were overreacting just a bit.</p><p>'He was told to. By his teacher.' Bucky bit out. Everyone’s eyes slowly let their eyes wonder from where they'd snapped to Bucky when he spoke to Harry, as they broke down the wording. </p><p>'They made you. They made you do that to yourself.' Natasha spoke slowly. Wanda sat quiet, unsure why life would allow this kid to go through so much. Earlier, he'd talked briefly about his school before clamming up-<em>Mostly because at the school... it wasn't the best. </em>The words echoed back to her. </p><p>Not the best...</p><p>She knew his guardians had messed up the way he saw the world. She also knew that if she brought up his relatives now- Ultron would look like baby play compared to what they'd rain down. She needed more proof before she brought this to Nat and Pepper. The two girls had had suspicions, but Wanda had memories- now they just needed actual proof to bring to court. </p><p>'Well, yeah. She wouldn't want to do it herself- it would ruin her aesthetic.' Harry drawled, cracking a grin. Merlin, pink had been ruined for him for life. No one else smiled with him.</p><p>'Everyone but Barnes out.' Tony commanded, in a voice that refused argument. Natasha and Wanda glared at him, obviously having already adopted him and not wanting to leave. Wanda especially, having seen Harry's mind and knowing the way he thought. Everyone grumbled, obviously all going to Steve's floor to talk about what the fuck just happened, because this was their teammates son- and he'd been <em>tortured</em>. </p><p>They had some Avenging to plan.</p><p>Here's something you might not have known, Natasha was maternal. Incredibly so. There's a reason she was so against the Graduation Ceremony at the Red Room. She'd adopted Tony (age is just a social construct), and she had shared custody over Peter and Wanda (Harley was Clint's, those assholes deserved each other ). She had been happy leaving Harry for Tony- but that was before she saw a child having words carved into his hand like a butcher. </p><p>This would not stand.</p><p> </p><p>An ex-assassin, a mechanic and wizard where having a stare off. </p><p>It would be a terrible opening line for a joke which was weird because Harry sure felt like he was in one. </p><p>These where superheroes- surely this wasn't exactly a shock to them. Don't get him wrong- Harry knew it wasn't good that Umbridge had made him cut into his hand but like... it didn't exactly mark high on his list of worst things to ever happen to him. </p><p>Honestly, it was more of an inconvenience than anything else.</p><p>They<em>needed</em>to get their priorities straight. </p><p>He started drumming his fingernails against the table as they just stared at him. Bucky seemed almost... angry? And Tony was breathing heavily, knuckles white as he grasped the back of a chair. </p><p>'When did this happen.' Tony asked quickly. </p><p>'The hand?' Harry hoped for clarity. Bucky and Tony stared at him for so long Harry started to shuffle in his seat.</p><p>'Yes. The hand. Do you have another we need to know about?' Tony exclaimed, ruffling his hair with nervous energy. </p><p>'Another hand? No.' Harry said dumbly. </p><p>'Okay, okay. So,' Tony waved one of his hands in the direction of Harry's hand, the other propping his head up as he started to pace in front of his kid. </p><p>'When did this, the hand, happen.' Tony asked.</p><p>'I was... fifteen? Yeah, fifteen.' Harry shrugged. </p><p>'Fifteen.' Bucky repeated straight faced. He showed no emotion, his face blank and yet when Tony looked at him he snorted in hysterical laughter,</p><p>'Yeah, me too Winter. Me too.'</p><p>Winter? Well, that's an innovative nickname. Harry preferred Tramp.</p><p>'And uh, just out of curiosity... what was the reason your<em>teacher</em>, decided this was necessary.' </p><p>Harry quirked a humourless eyebrow,</p><p>'What? Can't you read? I was<em>telling lies</em>.' He said darkly. </p><p>'About what?' Tony begged him to explain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kill the spare...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cedric!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Ask Wanda. She knows a bit.' He bit out, glaring at the table. There was silence.</p><p>'Can I leave?' Harry asked, knowing he had to get ready for his shift at the bar.</p><p>'<em>Can you</em>? No. No you can't fucking leave.' Tony said incredulously. </p><p>'You where fucking<em>mutilated. </em>You have nightmares that you haven't talked to me about, went to a school which<em>allowed</em>that, and you think I'm just going to let you go?' Tony shouted outraged.</p><p>'You need to talk to me Harry! I want to be there for you, but I can't do that when you won't let me in!'</p><p>'Fine! Fine. I was<em>mutilated</em>as you put it because a kid was murdered in front of me and when they covered it up, I spoke up about it. My nightmares, <em>surprisingly</em>, often like to play that scene on repeat which means<em>I don't fucking sleep</em>! And my Merlin damned school had bigger things to worry about than someone being subjected to<em>a little bit of pain</em>and just- will you<em>drop it!</em>' He yelled, shoving himself into a standing position as he vented. He still managed to keep everything true without including some shit- his nightmares where a hellva lot more than the graveyard. </p><p>The three of them seemed slightly taken back by the outburst. </p><p>'Barnes. Stay here and watch the kid.' Tony managed to say in a level voice, before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry collapsed back into his chair and stared at Barnes blankly. It was his fault so much had come out. Bucky stared back at him.</p><p>'When I was captured by Hydra, they didn't want me to remember anything. So, to check that, make sure their work had stuck- they'd use this knife to cut me open a bit. Make sure it scared. And then they'd put me in the same room it happened in and ask me if I remembered what happened. I think they where testing if I'd remember things that happened when given stimulus to remember. Two see if I could kill people I used to know. I usually did. Which meant they had to start again. They managed to perfect it when they needed it though' Bucky said bitterly. Harry thought there was probably a story behind that but knew better than to ask.</p><p>'Why are you telling me this?' Harry asked, not even really caring.</p><p>'We were having a competition about the best scar stories. I wasn't going to let you win.' Bucky said. Despite not wanting too, Harry smiled slightly. Bucky and Wanda kept telling him to open up (he definitely wasn't doing that) but maybe he wouldn't clamp up if someone asked him a direct question. At least with those two, they hadn't done anything to treat him like glass.</p><p>Although Bucky had ratted him out to Tony so... y'know, he's on <em>thin fucking glass</em>. </p><p>Just then, Tony came back in, his eyes looking suspiciously red, with a tube of something on his hand, Natasha not far behind him. He sat down next to Harry and unscrewed the tube,</p><p>'This is scar cream. The scar may not ever disappear, but it could fade. Do you want it?' Tony asked seriously, no judgement in his eyes. No one should have to live with the evidence of torture on their skin but scars where also proof you survived. Tony would be proud of his son no matter what he wanted. </p><p>Harry knew the scar wouldn't fade, it was Dark Magic, but nodded anyway. There was comfortable silence as Tony worked the cream into Harry's hand. </p><p>'What where you two talking about?' He asked.</p><p>'Scar stories.' Bucky said, enjoying the way Tony looked between the two of them, unsure if they were kidding. After coming to the consensus that Barnes was telling the truth, he grinned,</p><p>'I think I beat you then.' Natasha smirked, lifting her tang top to reveal a bullet hole. Bucky groaned,</p><p>'Will you let that go!' </p><p>'You shot me!' Natasha exclaimed, plopping into the seat next to Harry. </p><p>'You shot me too!' Bucky retorted. Harry was aware of the team who were very much supposed to have left all entering the room again, all crowding around the dining room table in a loose circle. They had totally been waiting to come back in.<em> The little gossip queens</em>. </p><p>'I shot<em>at</em>you- not<em>through</em>you. There's a difference.' Natasha retorted, crossing her arms in defiance. </p><p>'Sorry Buck- she's got you there.' Steve admitted, wincing as a burning glare was shot at him.</p><p>'Traitor.' He grumbled. Harry was confused about what was happening and asked as such.</p><p>'We all have scars, Harry. Most of them from stupid things. At least yours was from defending someone.' Sam explained, looking purposefully at Steve when he said that.</p><p>'Have you seen modern stoves? How was I supposed to know it was on!' Steve blushed, knowing they were talking about when he'd hopped up on the counter- when the stove was hot. His ass had been incredibly sore to say the least. His pride even more so.</p><p>'I got this one from an assassin.' Clint said proudly, showing off a thin line near his collarbone. Natasha looked weirdly proud of that which... Harry didn't want to know.</p><p>And so, the night went on, the team all sharing stories, but never pressing Harry to tell more (thank Merlin, he didn't know how he'd be able to emit magic and the Dursley's from the rest of his scar stories.)</p><p>When the Team all started heading back to their rooms, Harry decided to play up his tiredness. Then, as per usual, he snuck out, going down to St Margaret’s where he'd hopefully get the opportunity to beat people up, completely forgetting about a certain Godfather he was supposed to call. </p><p>A decision that definitely won't impact what shall happen next.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'DRACOOOOOOOO'</p><p>The young Malfoy put down the book he was reading and sighed dramatically as he wondered down to the living room where his cousin was undoubtedly staring at the mirror. Being essentially in Lockdown had brought out parts of Draco that he didn't even know existed and one of those was that apparently; along with being amazing at painting nails as his elegant black nails demonstrated, he was perfectly capable of murder.</p><p>Specifically, the murder of one Sirius Black. </p><p>'This family makes me want to murder someone.' He grouched as he strutted (not sulked) down the stairs.</p><p>'Yes, dear cousin of mine.' Draco drawled, leaning against the doorframe. Sirius pouted at the tone from where he saw lounging dramatically on the couch.</p><p>'Harry still hasn't called.'</p><p>Like a Merlin damned puppy. Constantly needs attention.</p><p>'Maybe, he's bonding with his new family.' Draco explored, plopping down on the sofa opposite Sirius. </p><p>Sirius frowned. </p><p>'He's called me every day. I'm worried. It's been forever since I last saw him in person, what if he forgets about me?' </p><p>'He thought you where going to kill him after having killed his parents for a year- he's not going to soon forget that.' He said dryly. Sirius looked up from where he lay with a hurt look of betrayal.</p><p>'You think he'll forget about us trying to be a family?' He implored, making Draco use all his Pureblood training to restrain himself from groaning and doing the tantrum dance- you know what he mean. When you stomp your feet whilst making your arms floppy. </p><p>But he didn't- because he has class and might be emotionally constipated. </p><p>Merlin save Draco from overemotional Gryffindors.</p><p>'Well, what do you want me to do about it? Pop over to make sure he's safe?' Draco threw his hands up in frustration. He looked at Sirius and regretted it, seeing the glint he'd come to understand meant he was thinking up a Marauder level plan.</p><p>Fuck- those where the worst.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The three ways this chapter could have gone was the arrival of Harley, the arrival of Draco or the arrival of me being an ass. I just started writing it and I have no clue where it went.<br/>Update- I finished writing it and I didn't get to write any of it because then it would have been more than 30 pages and I'M TRYING TO KEEP BELOW A WORD COUNT</p><p>Did I write the angst shit right after reading all your comments about how you loved the fluff? Yes<br/>Will I do it again? Yes<br/>Have I been smiling like the damned Joker as I read your hypothesis' from the last chapter? Also Yes.</p><p>If there's any questions about Wanda, I'm using the comic version where she didn't actually know she was joining Hydra because I have the laptop and I say so</p><p>SUMMERY: so basically, Harry has a nightmare which is just like- not it, which wakes up Tony, Natasha and Bucky who are all like- that's concerning. So at breakfast, they confront him with it which leads to Wanda being sucked into his memories which deal with psychical and mental abuse. When they come back to themselves, Wanda, Peter and Harry have a movie night and talk about some of their own personal things. Then Harry decides to hide out on the roof to ignore talking to Tony and him and Bucky vibe before Harry's scar on his hand is revealed which leads to everyone finding out about that which means draaaamaaaaaa.</p><p>Me:if your happy and you know it clap your hands!<br/>*narrows eyes at everyone who clapped*<br/>Me: If you clapped I will add even more angst... unless you wanna leave a comment or kudos because I'm an attention whore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Opposite friends cheeeeeck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*surveys the room where I keep all the characters*<br/>Me: Right so- please form an orderly line, first one here gets to be in the chapter<br/>Characters: YEEEEEEET<br/>*everyone stampedes outs the door*<br/>Me: MOOOOOOOOM I'M BEING BULLIED BY FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AGAIN</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My sister when I gave her a brief overview about what my "book" entailed: whore</p><p>To everyone who clapped in the comments last chapter<br/>*sprays with vinegar*<br/>STOP<br/>BACK<br/>GET BACK<br/>*hisses*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>'Sup, Angel.' Weasel nodded as Harry skulled into the bar. He shot the owner an irritated glare in response, stomping his feet with each step and sliding himself into a bar seat. Weasel winced and a few of the regulars looked over curiously at the boy.</p><p>'Don't call me that.' He growled, burying his head in the crook of his elbow. Weasel slug the rag he'd been using over his shoulder and perched against the other side of the bar, feeling that giving Harry a bunch of chores that needed to be done might not be the right course of action.</p><p>'Why not? You don't seem to die... they can't die...'</p><p>'Weasel I am <em>this close</em> to the edge. Piss off.' Harry warned in gritted teeth. Wade approached him in a subdued manner, dressed in civilian clothes.</p><p>'Bad night?'</p><p>Harry gave a choked watery laugh,</p><p>'I just got given a whole speech about how I shouldn't have been carved into and they then proceeded to spend the whole night telling me how they got theirs’s, which just made me realise- they'll never catch up to the <em>shit ton</em> I seem to have. I'm...<em>deformed</em>, freakish.' Harry responded, looking challengingly at Wade, daring him to try and make the situation better.</p><p>The bar went silent, but Harry didn't care, too caught up in the Avenger's trying to make him feel better and failing. </p><p>'They were like- oh yeah, I got this one sitting on a stove. They wanna talk about burn scars?? I have one from trying to outrun a damn <em>dragon</em> and another from when my Aunt threw cooking oil at me because I burnt the bacon. Like- shit. Scars are a part of life,<em> I get that</em>, but I don't want-' He gave a muffled scream of frustration and Weasel and Wade shared a look that suggested they should fine whoever his family was and have a little chat.</p><p>'I'm sure they didn't mean it from a bad place.' TJ slide over to where they sat with a beer firmly grasped.</p><p>'I think...I think they thought it normalising having scars would help?' Harry considered, before shaking his head,</p><p>'Don't think they realised having the worst memories of your life permanently branded on you isn't the same as a silly mistake.'</p><p>'Civilians never realise.' He pressed his lips together before taking a swing of beer. Harry snorted- they weren't exactly civilians. Honestly, that's why the Avengers handled it in the way they did though- Tony and Bucky specifically, have the worst day of their lives permanently written into their body; and their way of coping with it was through making light of it. But they where able to do so because they'd had enough therapy and healing time that they could- Harry was still coming to terms that what happened to him wasn't okay.</p><p>'Yeah- very true.' He said instead, grumbling to himself about how he just wanted a nap. Weasel rolled his eyes,</p><p>'I don't pay you to mope around. Lament about how shitty life was to you on time where I'm not paying you on my precious money.'</p><p>TJ glared at him, wanting to parent the kid a bit more but before he could interject, Wade started choking on a nut as he realised something,</p><p>'Hey, Harry? Whose jacket is that?' Wade gestured with his hand as he realised that the leather jacket Harry was wearing was way too big to be Harry's.</p><p>'Oh, it's my Dad's roommate's. It was really weird, he refused to take it back. He muttered something, but the asshole looked so smug I couldn't even hear it beyond the roaring in my head to punch him.' He shrugged, hoping they'd just leave it at that.</p><p>'Right... and why did he give it to you in the first place?' Weasel asked, with a suggestive face that Harry didn't pick up on.</p><p>'He realised I was cold.' Harry explained, not realising the protective look the three mercenaries shared.</p><p>'He gave you his jacket...because you where cold and then refused to take it back looking smug... while looking at you wearing his clothes?' Weasel asked for clarity in disbelief. Surely Harry wasn't this obtuse. </p><p>'Yeah, just dropped it over my shoulders.' Harry said casually. </p><p>'And uh...how old is your Dad's roommate?' Wade asked with a fake smile.</p><p>'Like... 21?' </p><p>The three narrowed their eyes.</p><p>'And you are...'</p><p>'Sixteen? I swear you guys knew this already.' Harry asked confused. TJ gave a strangled smile,</p><p>'Just wanted to make sure.' </p><p>'This isn't going to be like my Trial where people keep forgetting my age is it?'</p><p>The mercenaries didn't reply, each having a dark look pass through their face as they where reminded that a fifteen year old was sentenced to prison for something he didn't even do. </p><p>'Well, you keep growing, it's hard for us to remember.' TJ sassed.</p><p>Harry looked like he was about to ask more questions, so TJ continued on,</p><p>'Do you want to have a playdate with Lissy?' He asked, turning to the boy who had gotten up from his stool to start trudging over to the working side of the bar, to look at the list of shit he needed to do.</p><p>'I'm sixteen! I don't have playdates!' He protested.</p><p>'Fine. Do you want to babysit Lissy? I want to take my girl out for dinner, and I'd prefer my kid to be well protected when I'm not there.' TJ said casually.</p><p>'Oh- and it pays.' He added, hiding his smug smile behind his beer, knowing full well Harry wouldn't say no, with or without pay.</p><p>'Fine. Text me the time and date. Weasel has my number.' He sighed, disappearing behind the kitchen doors to get started on the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>'Wade.' TJ began sweetly, taking out his gun and resting it on the table, facing the infamous mercenary. </p><p>'Why the fuck has Angel been mutilated? Body modification is supposed to be fun- not a drawing ground for carving lessons.'</p><p>Wade shrugged, as Weasel watched silently.</p><p>'You think I know? That kid has fucked up priorities when it comes to what counts as bad. You heard the stories; you know some of the shit he's apparently been through.'</p><p>'Yeah well, I thought a lot of it was made up. Until a few minutes ago- I thought him fighting a <em>dragon</em> was made up, except <em>apparently</em>, it very much happened!' He whispered shouted. </p><p>'Look- he's babysitting Lissy probably, right? So just get her to interrogate him. He'll never expect it.' Weasel popped in. Wade and TJ nodded consideringly. </p><p>'Now buy a damn beer, this isn't a gossiping salon.' Weasel punctuated that with a snap of his fingers, and both TJ and Wade handed over some money, both grumbling about how they preferred it when Harry was their server. </p><p>'So, we're not going to bring up that a twenty-one-year-old seems to be sweet on a kid?' TJ said incredulously as Weasel passed him another beer.</p><p>'Oh, we are. But we need to make sure we're not misreading it first. And Harry is technically an adult in the Wizarding World in a month.' Weasel shrugged, trying to appear apathetic when he was equally concerned. </p><p>'Yeah- I'm still quite a big fan of the <em>no dating anyone until you're at least eighteen rule</em>. America fucked up on a lot of rules, but I have to say, they got that right. Especially not a damned twenty-one-year-old man! Do we even know if he swings that way?' TJ said quietly, trying not to alert Harry from where he was washing the dishes on the other side of a thin door.</p><p>Both Wade and Weasel shot him a deadpan look,</p><p>'Have you seen Harry? The jeans are cuffed every time he comes.'</p><p>'That’s a generalisation and stereotype. Not to mentioned his jeans are huge so he has to cuff them or he'd trip.' TJ rebutted.</p><p>'Well, he sure has spent a damn long amount of time talking about this Ginny girl and Bucky Barnes to be straight. Doesn't even realise the amount of poetry he waxes about them both. Quite cute actually, our little murder muffin has a crush on the most famous murder muffin.' Wade said sweetly. It was adorable to be honest, Every few shifts, Harry would start lamenting about the Winter Solider and how his arm had no right to look so shiny and his hair looked really soft... all while being so deep in denial he covered up these compliments with insults. </p><p>Really <em>really</em> bad insults. There was no way Harry would know that The Winter Solider was a fussy eater when it came to blueberries. </p><p>They all took a contemplative sip of their beer and thought about what to do. </p><p>Harry on the other side of the door, making sure no one could see him, briefly nosed the collar, smiling slightly as the smell he was now starting to associate with Barnes was concentrated enough for his head to feel full of it. His reaction had nothing to do with the super soldier of course, it was obviously because he simply just really appreciated plums, old shaving cream and leather.</p><p>The rest of the shift was normal, ending with Harry throwing out many drunkards on their asses and quite spiffed that he got to join- sorry, break up, a bar fight. He trudged home, exhausted and looking at the clock stating it was 2AM, hating life as he realised he had to get up in a few hours to make breakfast. </p><p>Without changing from his clothes, he collapsed on his bed and fell right asleep.</p><p>That was a problem for Future Harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony was a massive cheapskate. </p><p>Harley wanted that on record. </p><p>The fucker couldn't even get him a taxi. Harley was distantly aware that he would have needed to have told Tony he was coming early (because his mom had decided to fuck off to the Bahamas with a random guy, she decided she loves and Abby was with a fancy friend visiting Spain,) for him to have gotten him a taxi but that point was irrelevant because it didn't allow Harley the proper justification for the teen angst he was feeling.</p><p>Which leads to Harley having to pool share an Uber.</p><p>Now, Harley didn't like advocating this, but he was actually country boy. Shocking- he knows. He lived on the edge of Tennessee where everyone knew everyone, so sharing an Uber with a stranger was a big no go for him. But it was cheaper and he was broke, so...</p><p>The Uber had picked him and these he was sharing the Uber with at the airport and Harley was man enough to admit that he had swallowed when the Uber stopped to pick up the other passengers.  They hadn't been anything special, just a family who had decided to accompany the Dad on his work trip. It was quite sweet to be honest. Don't get him wrong, it was annoying- they wouldn't stop talking about how important the Dad was and this amazing business opportunity but it was nice to see them all so close. The family got dropped off at the hotel they were staying out, relatively close to the Avengers Tower, as most tourists choose to.</p><p> </p><p>Harley got out there too, knowing that it was better to keep his staying at the tower on the down low. He started walking and swung his carryon around in excitement, only for it to reach resistance. He looked up to see a flash of fear on a passer-by’s face as they lost their balance and started to fall onto oncoming traffic. </p><p>'Shit!' He yelped as he grabbed the pressed collar of the preppy teen, yanking him back to safety. Unfortunately, with causing the pedestrian to regain his balance, it caused Harley to lose his, the weight of his bags causing him to fall on the ground.</p><p>Harley looked up to see a rather angular teen, all pale skin and white hair, looking down at him with distaste. He kept looking behind himself at the cars, looking slightly green. When he realised Harley was looking at him, he schooled his expression into something more snooty, attempting to seem unaffected by the ordeal.</p><p>'Dear Merlin- the amount of commonwealth here is abhorrent.' Came a British voice from the blondie. Blondie looked down at where Harley was sprawled on his arse,</p><p>'I don't expect you think I'm going to offer you a hand up now, do you?' He sniffed.</p><p>Harley was going to beat his ass.</p><p>It doesn't matter if it's a nice one.</p><p>'Well <em>sorry</em>, didn't mean to fall when you bumped into me!' He grouched angrily. Blondie looked taken back,</p><p>'<em>You</em> bumped into <em>me</em>!' Harley opened his mouth to retort that but realised that, yeah... posh boy had a point. If Harley hadn't swung his bag around, the blonde bint wouldn't have nearly been pushed onto oncoming traffic.</p><p>Well, this is New York, traffic was something the country boy had had to get used to, Mr Britain could as well.</p><p>'Yeah... actually I have to give it to you, you're right.' He nodded. Blondie looked apprehensive as if not used to people not arguing with him. </p><p>'Of course, I'm right.' He scoffed, making Harley grin. Blondie was an asshole just like him from what he can see.</p><p>And he wasn't bad looking. </p><p>Not sure if he was his type though.</p><p>'I'm Harley by the way. Feel like you might want to know the name of the guy who almost caused you to become a pancake.' He grinned. The other boy didn't look impressed.</p><p>'Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.' He gave a short nod. </p><p>'That a common name in Britain?' He asked, pushing himself off the ground as he started to get odd looks from people as he laid on the floor.</p><p>'Obviously not. My Mother would never name me something common like...Harry. That's a very ugly name for example.' He said, looking incredibly smug for some reason, as if he just gave a very cool burn to someone.</p><p>'Huh. So uh, nice meeting you, try not to fall into traffic?' Harley said wanting to wrap this up, hoisting his bag further onto his shoulder from where it fell during the collision. </p><p>'Indeed. Try not to push anyone.' Draco gave with a fake smile. They both started walking in the direction they needed to go, both giving each other odd looks as they kept going in the same direction. </p><p>'Err. I thought this was where we parted ways?' Harley said, terrified he'd just saved a stalker. Oh well, that would show Tony not to let him travel by himself. </p><p>'My thoughts exactly so... piss off.' Draco scowled. </p><p>'Right...'</p><p>They kept walking in the same direction, both shooting looks as they kept taking the same turns.</p><p>'This is awkward.' Harley announced as Draco shot him a look of resignation as they both turned left. </p><p>'Only if you keep talking.' Draco gritted out. He kept looking around wildly, constantly darting his gaze around his surroundings. He looked terrified and Harley remembered he was probably a tourist.</p><p>'So, what brings you to New York?' Harley said awkwardly, deciding they might as well bond.</p><p>'My idiot brother got sent here by my cousin to keep him away from things at home, only to end up somehow managing to find trouble once again. <em>He better be in trouble if I'm having to be around muggles</em>...' He muttered the last part, obviously quiet enough that Harley wasn't supposed to hear it.</p><p>'I get you. My brother Peter? Holy shit- he can't stay out of trouble, and everyone always thinks it’s my fault because he has damn puppy eyes.' He snorted, remembering how Peter was the biggest little shit, yet no one ever believed that he could do something like that. </p><p>'Trust me, Harry attracts more trouble.' Draco said with a pompous air. Harley gave a huff of laughter,</p><p>'Nah, trust me, Pete is the biggest damn magnet for trouble there is, even more than your Harry.'</p><p>'I seriously doubt it.' Draco breathed under his breath.</p><p>They approached the Avengers Tower, both clearly expecting the other to keep walking. Draco didn't really hesitate in entering but Harley followed in surprise as the blonde entered the Tower.</p><p>'You're going to the Avenger's Tower?' Harley asked in surprise.</p><p>'Apparently the Father works here.' Draco said, not exactly impressed by the infrastructure. Sure, the odd lights where interesting, but he refused to admit that anything muggle was better than wizard- Miss Hermione Granger might not be here but he had the feeling she'd know if he yielded on his view for even a second. </p><p>'Huh. My Dad works here as well. Who you looking for, I might know them or at least make it easier to find them.' Harley shrugged, trying to be helpful and definitely not interested in the possibility of drama at two half-brothers (he's assuming) reuniting and meeting the estranged Father. </p><p>'Don't worry about it. I have a plan.' Draco brushed off. He walked to the front desk and within seconds he was being redirected to the private elevator. At this, Harley started to become slightly nervous. How the hell did he get through security measures so quickly?</p><p>The answer to that of course, was Draco being incredibly morally grey and having casted a slight <em>imperio</em> for the security guard, to give him any passcodes he might need, to see his brother. <em>It's fine, Harry didn't need to know about his slight invasion of privacy</em>.</p><p>Harley ran after Draco, incredibly curious about who the hell this teen was. He stuck his hand in the elevator before it closed, entering and ignoring the sigh Draco gave as he realised he still had company. </p><p>'How the hell did you get in here. This is only for top levels.' Harley demanded. Draco looked him up and down and sneered,</p><p>'You mean how did I get into the lift?' </p><p>'Obviously.'</p><p>'I asked the rather ordinary man at the desk and then walked. Surely the concept is not abstract to mug- Americans.'</p><p>Harley glared at the twat who might be a bigger asshole than even him.</p><p>'I don't like you.' He announced. Draco smirked,</p><p>'Oh <em>dear</em>, whatever shall I do? Might I suggest adding you to the list of those who wish me harm?' Draco gave a sardine smile. Harley spluttered,</p><p>'I wouldn't go that far, u ass.' </p><p>'<em>Why you-</em>'</p><p>The doors opened to the common room and both hot-headed teens stormed out, yelling for their respective family,</p><p>'<em>TONY</em>!'</p><p>'<em>POTTER</em>!'</p><p>Sam who had been about to pass the common room, to get into the kitchen for breakfast, saw the two teens who were both be red in the face and slowly retreated. He recognised Harley but he didn't want to be there if the other kid turned out to be another long lost spawn. Tony entered first, Friday having obviously alerted him as soon as Harley entered the building.</p><p>'Harley! Random boy I don't know...' He started in excitement, which turned to confusion as he saw the add on.</p><p>'Harles, is this your boyfriend?' He asked, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinised the blond boy. Bit fancy for the rather down to earth boy but meh. They both growled in annoyance, the blonde boy taking a deep breath before shouting at, quite frankly, an impressive volume,</p><p>'<em>POTTER</em>! GET YOUR SCRAWNY GRYFFINDOR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS SECOND, BEFORE I START <em>CRUCIO-</em>ING THE MUGGLES!' He bellowed, his fair complexion bright red. Harley heard the stomping of footprints and soon a small teen- Potter most likely, scampered into the kitchen. </p><p>'Draco!' The new arrival asked incredulously, his eyes blown wide . </p><p>'Obviously. Surely the muggles haven't caused your memory to rescind along with your fashion.' He said with what looked like a cruel smile.</p><p>Except the boy gave a startled laugh and hurled himself forwards, leaping into Draco's arms with a chocked sob. His legs locked around Draco's waist, his arms curled around Draco's neck. Harley gave an impressed tilt of his head as the blonde boy didn't even stagger or flinch at the added weight, just hugging back with the same desperation. The stuck-up boy had scrunched his eyes shut with the overwhelming emotion he felt, trying to focus on the points of contact he held with Harry. IT had been...hard to be forced to leave his closest friend so soon after getting him back.</p><p>Harry's voice was muffled as he burrowed his face in Draco's chest, sounding impossibly small,</p><p>'I thought I'd never see you again. Thought you'd be killed, and I'd be too far away to do anything.' He admitted. Draco stroked the boy's hair, giving a small smile so tender, Harley felt as if he where imposing on a private moment. This was a far reach from the snake-sharp tongued boy he'd met earlier.</p><p>'Scared, Potter?' Draco asked softly. Harry didn't move from his position, although he tilted his head slightly to give a sharp bite at the barb, causing Draco to flick his forehead in annoyance as teeth bit down on him.</p><p>'You wish.' He huffed a laugh.</p><p>'Harley. Why does your boyfriend know my son?' Tony asked in shock at the hugging duo. Harry leaned back, surveying Harley with a critical eye.</p><p>'Boyfriend?' Harry snorted.</p><p>'<em>Son</em>!' Harley screeched, pointing at Harry. Tony winced,</p><p>'Errr, this wasn't exactly how I thought you would both meet but um, surprise,' Tony gave an uncomfortable smile, adding jazz hands,</p><p>'It’s a boy.' He finished lamely. Harley stared at him in disbelief, his bags forgotten on the floor and his left eye twitching. </p><p>'Your brother's Dad is <em>Tony</em>?' Harley swirled around, giving an accusing glare to Draco who just rolled his eyes and continued petting Harry's hair. Tony felt a pang as he realised that the Harry all of the Avengers had gotten used to seeing, was a very much redacted version. Apart from the one time in which Harry had been given a room, they hadn't hugged, hadn't been treated to anything much, apart from sarcasm, deflection and anger. And yet, this boy who was so different to Harry, was the one who was allowed to hug him for so long, sharing an intimacy that Tony could only wish for.</p><p>That pang turned to confusion as he realised Harley had just indirectly told Tony that this blond boy was apparently Harry's brother.</p><p>'I have another son?' Tony said with apprehension. The blond boy gave a refined laugh,</p><p>'If you do, it isn't me. That was just a little fib to disarm you. It would be really awkward if Harry was my brother.' He said with a casual air. Harley started to roll up his sleaves and Tony stepped in,</p><p>'Harles. I know this is a lot but it's been a long as time since I saw you last... you going to give your old man a hug?' He stepped forward, causing Harley to quirk a grin and rush into his arms. </p><p>'Apparently you're not just my old man anymore.' He said with a teasing but inquisitive smile. A smile which held hidden hurt.</p><p>With both Stark's wrapped up in their respective family’s arms, they turned to look at each other. </p><p>'So uh, who's Blondie.' Tony asked, extremely curious about how close his kid seemed to be with this other teen. Shit- does Harry have a boyfriend? Does that mean Tony has to give The Talk? </p><p>'This is Draco.' Harry said with a massive beam.</p><p>'I'll be staying here for the foreseeable future.' Draco cut in, causing Harry to snap his head around to look at him. They had a conversation with their eyes which Tony couldn't hope to understand before Harry turned back to look at Tony, gripping Draco's hand in what must have been a punishing grip, yet the other boy didn't complain. </p><p>'And what makes you so sure of that?' Tony snorted, crossing his arms at the decisive boy. Of course, Tony had already decided that the boy- Draco, would be staying with them. He was seemingly a link to Harry's past and Tony knew he could try and learn more about his boy that way. And if he ended up needed to interrogate Draco because of something fishy, well, it would be easier to know exactly where he was. </p><p>'Because should you not allow me, I will leave with Harry this instant.' He snarled, protective in the way that put Tony on edge and also curious as to what had sparked such loyalty. </p><p>'Bit presumptuous to be so sure he'd want to leave.' Tony argued, giving his darkest look, trying to suss out the boy.</p><p>'Trust me <em>Mr Stark</em>.' He growled out the formality, wielding it like a weapon,</p><p>'When it comes to it- you don't want to know what will happen if Harry is forced to pick between me and you.' </p><p>'What makes you so sure he'd go with you?' </p><p>'I would.' Harry said quietly in a guilty admission. Tony watched his son remove himself slightly from the embrace yet kept one of Draco's hand tight in his own. Harry looked at him with a resigned sorrow, as if he where steadfast in his decision but unwilling to break this fragile peace they held. </p><p>'He's Draco.' He said as if that solved anything. Tony looked between the two contemplating before giving in. He understood teenage love, how strong it could be.</p><p>'Fine. You'll have to stay on one of the guest floors though.' </p><p>'Could he stay in my room?' Harry cut in with sad eyes. Tony squirmed, not wanting to let his kid share a room with his apparent boyfriend but knowing he was going too.</p><p>'Fine. You two are okay with sharing a bed?' He made sure, looking directly at Harry. Harry nodded eagerly and Tony sighed deeply. Well, he wanted to get to know his son better, apparently dealing with his asshole boyfriend was part of that.</p><p>'Can you show him to your room? I need to catch everyone up with the new development. Harley, you're with me until Peter arrives in like, an hour.' He added. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door to Harry's room was closed the two went back to hugging, Draco casting diagnosing spells as he did so, trying to make sure nothing was wrong. It was a habit he'd formed after becoming friends with the idiot Gryffindor in fourth year, when Harry had come back to school the following year covered in bruises. The habit had been further ingrained once Harry had come back from Azkaban, with Hermione, Ron and him having to cast these spells to make sure he didn't die in his sleep as his body tried to recover.</p><p>Draco let out a shudder of relief as he read the results, Harry staying shock still as he waited for his friend to have the assurance that Tony was unlike so many other adults that they knew.</p><p>'You've gained weight.' Draco said with a bright smile. Harry may still be underweight, but he no longer resembled the prisoner he had once been.</p><p>'I guess muggles are good for something then, ay?' Harry shoved the blonde, yelping when Draco shot a light stinging hex his way, following it with a heating charm.</p><p>'Bugger off. Just you wait; now that I'm here, you'll be at a healthy weight in no time.' He promised. Seeing Harry shudder in relief as some tension flowed out of his shoulders, Draco raised a brow,</p><p>'Still can't get warm?'</p><p>'Azkaban fucked me over Dray, I was told this could happen.' Harry reminded him. Draco pursed his lips.</p><p>'Explains the hoodie in 27-degree temperature.' Draco sighed, shooting off a more powerful warming charm at his friend.</p><p>'You'd think someone would have been curious over my outfit choices by now.' Harry snorted, sitting down on his bed and sitting cross legged.</p><p>'They don't know you; they have no previous behaviour to compare you with.' </p><p>'Fair.'</p><p>'Nothing about what happened to you was fair Harry.' Draco scowled at himself, sitting down on Harry's bed and stroking his hair, before frowning,</p><p>'You haven't been taking care if your hair.' Draco remarked, looking at the tangled length and remembering how long it had taken him to detangle to the long hair after Harry's stint in Azkaban. </p><p>'You haven't been taking care of yourself.' Harry combatted, giving a knowing once over. Draco ignored the comment, causing Harry to pinch his friends thigh, to get his attention,</p><p>'Draco- I can feel your guilt. You didn't do anything.' Harry reminded him forcefully.</p><p>'My Father did. The only reason he defended you was because I promised I'd get the damn Dark Mark, Harry!' He shouted in desperation, trying to show Harry that he deserved this guilt.</p><p>Harry drew in a sharp breath, his eyes fixated at the white shirt which covered Draco's inner left forearm. </p><p>'Draco?' Harry said in an almost childish tone. Scared of what his friend might have gone through.</p><p>'Fuck off, Harry. You know better than anyone that sometimes you can’t pick the people who love you any more than you can change the minds of people who should love you but don’t.' He snapped. Lucius was a complicated man- he held beliefs that he would never yield on and he was apathetic to his son, only seeing him as a tool to further his ambition. He wasn't cruel yet he didn't love his son either. When Harry had used the Dark Mark to round up the Death Eaters, he knew some of them would be released due to their lies about why they had them; he'd known Lucius had escaped Azkaban yet again by stating he only had it from the <em>imperious</em>, cast in the First War by Fenrir. Which meant Draco had been with him.</p><p>And make no mistake- Harry had very much dwelled on what could have happened to Draco...he just hadn't thought of that.</p><p>Harry gave an understanding nod. He wouldn't invalidate what Draco had done for him by meaningless pity.</p><p>'You're marked. You're marked and that's why you feel so damn guilty. You think the Dark Mark that's on your damn arm is proof that you haven't changed from when you were a bigoted arsehole. You think you're condemned.' Harry accused, stripping Draco bear with his words. </p><p>'Because it is! I am! I haven't met a single good person with the mark on their arm!' Draco sniffed wiping his nose with the back of his hand, trying to keep his emotions in check.</p><p>Harry in frustration pushed Draco, who fell back in surprise. Harry lifted himself onto his knees, one of Draco's now sprawled legs in between his, as he shoved his hoodie off. He gave a shuddering breath, his scars on show as he released the glamours on his front- including those of which he had kept on even in the hospital. He left his back which faced the door glamoured, knowing the strain of taking them on and off took more out of him than he'd like to admit.</p><p>Draco reached a handout, hovering but no touching, looking at the incredibly skinny body which shook with fear and adrenaline. What should have been a tanned body was pale, the only colour seemingly only coming from the tattoos which will never allow him to forget his stint in Azkaban. Some of the tattoos where uneven or broken from when guards had decided to punish him for his crimes or simply from being applied over scar tissue.</p><p>Long story short- Harry's body would always show what he'd been through. But all those marks paled when Draco truly looked at Harry's body.</p><p>More importantly, when Draco looked at Harry's left arm.</p><p>A left arm which was branded with the same mark Draco was.</p><p>The Saviour of the Wizarding World was branded with the Dark Mark.</p><p>'Harry?' Draco asked brokenly.</p><p>'When I...when I summoned the Death Eaters... I had to tap into the mark I knew they all had. Unfortunately, it had the side effect of marking me with the same brand.' He said quietly. Draco didn't say anything, just holding Harry's hand in silent support. </p><p>Harry closed his eyes in relief, he was with family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'You have a son!' Harley whirled around to glare at Tony.</p><p>'I can't believe you didn't tell me.' He accused, shoving Tony as his mentor just rolled his eyes and instructed Friday to bring the Avenger's down. The Avengers upon getting the announcement to meet in the common room got a horrid feeling that this was starting to become a habit. Sam was the first one to enter,</p><p>'I have the feeling this might have something to do with the whitest boy I've ever saw, am I right?' He guessed. Tony just sighed in response, already getting a headache.</p><p>The rest of them trickled in, Pepper excluded as she was in meetings, as the only one with a proper job and having to actually do it.</p><p>'The hell has the brat done now?' Bucky grumbled,</p><p>'He got himself a boyfriend, is what he did.' Tony announced, throwing his hands up in the universal sign of being <em>done</em>.</p><p>Several members did a double take, a few looking over at Bucky who was glaring with hostility at Harley who discreetly tried to step behind Tony.</p><p>'Who's the brat dating?' Bucky growled with some...was that a smile? Was that his attempt of a smile? It looked like a wolf trying to imitate a human smile. </p><p>'Draco.' Harley pipped up, hoping that a name might take the heat off him. Bucky<em> did not pout</em>,</p><p>'That's a stupid name.'</p><p>'Agreed.' Tony nodded, looking so fed up.</p><p>'But the fucker is living with us for the foreseeable future, so we better get used to his presence.' Tony dropped the bomb.</p><p>'He's <em>what</em>?' Clint yelped.</p><p>'Harry would have gone with him if I'd sent him away, emancipation papers ben damned.' Tony admitted.</p><p>'Well, shit.' Clint looked dumbstruck. </p><p>'Your tower is becoming a damn youth hostel, Tones.' Clint laughed. </p><p>'Shut it.' Tony grouched. Barnes hadn't stopped staring at the floor since the news got out and Tony was happy to have another person on his side who wasn't happy that Harry was dating. He knew Bucky would agree with him; Harry was way too young for this shit.</p><p>'Alright, uh, meeting over I guess. You all knew about Harley staying with us, speaking of; Harley- don't say anything to Peter, I want to tell him myself.' Tony commanded. </p><p>'Sure, why would he want to know that he has a "new brother".' Harley said bitterly, storming off before Tony could interject. Natasha rubbed his shoulder briefly, </p><p>'Why don't you go see if Pepper wants to go for a walk? You deserve to have something nice, and we can take care of the kids.' She said soothingly. Tony looked at her gratefully, he just really wanted a Pepper hug.</p><p>'What about the kids?' He objected half-heartedly. </p><p>'The kids aren't going anywhere and honestly, I think they need some space without you to cool down. Clint will work on Harley and when Peter arrives, he'll just smooth it all down.' She reassured him. He nodded dejectedly. He felt like every time he talked to Harry or Harley he got something wrong. Peter never got mad at anyone, it wasn't really in his nature, but even Tony could tell he was getting stretched a little thin at the constant hot and cold act that where the Starks.</p><p>'Okay. Okay, you're right. Text me if you need me.' He said seriously. She rolled her eyes,</p><p>'I will. Now go.'</p><p> </p><p>Clint was a good person.</p><p>He was crawling through the vents with Harley so that they could spy on Harry and Draco, but he was a good person.</p><p>Okay- maybe when you put it like that, it doesn't sound right...especially considering his age.</p><p>Alright, forget being a good person.</p><p>He was a good <em>spy</em>.</p><p>And Uncle.</p><p>Because he was totally Harley's favourite right now.</p><p><em>He better fucking be</em>.</p><p>Because Clint, much like Harley, had come from a broken family. So, Clint knew, that unlike Peter (who loved Harry because Peter already had a loving paternal figure in his life and so had no reason to be envious,) Harley didn't have the same incentive to play nice. </p><p>So, Harley needed to figure out where he now stood.</p><p>Thus, the crawling through the vents. Clint knew that there was a vent right next to the door of Harry's room, which meant if they angled their heads just right, it would almost be like looking at them from the front door.</p><p>Which was their plan. As they got closer to the vent, they started to hear angry voices and Clint started to crawl faster, keeping in mind the cult Harry seemed have been a part of and what kind of other people might have been there,</p><p>You think you're condemned.' Clint was pretty sure that was Harry speaking. What the fuck.</p><p>Condemned???</p><p>Was the school a religious cult? </p><p>'Because it is! I am! I haven't met a single good person with the mark on their arm!' Another voice yelled as Clint and Harley managed to get in position to see, both trying to silently push each other so that they could get a better view.</p><p>And uh...Clint now felt like a pervert because it would seem that they had just walked into two boyfriends very excited to see each other again. </p><p>Harry probably in desperation pushed Draco onto his back, who fell back eagerly.</p><p><em>Oh God- what kid friendly activities included being on your back</em>?</p><p>Tony was going to freak.</p><p>Clint wrinkled his nose, ready to get<em> the fuck out of here,</em> because he wasn't a peeping Tom. Harley seemingly had the same idea, looking at him with an uncomfortable look as Harry lifted himself onto his knees, one of Draco's now sprawled legs in between his, as he shoved his hoodie off.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, why in the ever loving hell were teenagers so horny?</em>
</p><p>Right- this was escalating way too quickly. They both tried to wiggle back but got stuck in their desperation to leave and where stuck hearing Harry as he gave a shuddering breath of anticipation. </p><p>Harley whacked Clint and shoved himself away from the vent as Draco started to reach a hand out.</p><p>Once their feet where both firmly on the ground they just stood, processing what had just happened. Clint in particular was about to fall on Tony's floor and beg him to end his suffering over what he had seen.</p><p>'This never happened.' Harley announced, not looking a Clint. Clint, wanting to avoid eye contact as well, nodded.</p><p>'Agreed.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Harry... Merlin. Just, <em>Harry</em>. </p><p>He was supposed to protect Harry. Ron was there to remind him that he was young, Hermione to keep him grounded and Draco- he was supposed to do everything in his power to protect him from the very people he now shared a tattoo with. </p><p>And he'd failed. </p><p>He'd failed to keep Harry out of Azkaban, failed to protect him once he got out...</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Harry shrugged on his hoodie again, not commenting on how Draco's eyes never left Harry's arm.</p><p>'Dray, why the hell are you here?' Harry questioned, whilst dragging Draco's matching <em>Go</em> bag on his lap so he could start separating what could be left out and what would need to be hidden. Draco lifted his head up from where he'd been staring at the now covered arm.</p><p>'Your godfather got nervous.' He answered dryly.</p><p>'Are...are you serious right now?'</p><p>'No, I'm only related to him.' Draco smirked, blocking the pillow that flew his way with a shield charm.</p><p>'Draco.' Harry said sternly.</p><p>'Fine. We hadn't heard from you in a few days- put as all on edge. So, Sirius said he wanted me to check that you where okay briefly. Except, once I was on the plane- terrible invention just so you know, never going on it again on pain of death- I read the goodbye notes they left me. One which stated I wasn't coming back. Neither of us are.' Draco finished, looking much older than his seventeen years of age. </p><p>'What.' Harry whispered.</p><p>'Dumbledore is getting too dangerous so, we've been based here under the farce of trying to gain the MACUSA's support. They left a thinly veiled threat that should we try to come back the consequences would be dire- not that we could, we need a wizard from Britain to tie the portkey to a destination.' He finished dourly, looking down at his hands.</p><p>'Shit.<em> Shit, shit,</em> <em>shit</em>!' Harry got up from the bed and started pacing,</p><p>'How <em>could</em> they? I've been fighting in the war for just as long as they have! I have invaluable information and they're just putting me in a fucking safe house!' Harry kicked the corner of his bed, biting down on his knuckle to prevent himself from screaming. </p><p>'Well, I'm not exactly spiffed with being side-lined either. I know more about dark magic than Sirius, considering how young he was when he started distancing himself from the Blacks.' He said sullenly. </p><p>'So, what? We do nothing?' Harry asked outraged.</p><p>'Well, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to bond with Stark and I'm supposed to keep an eye on you.'</p><p>'Great. They sent a babysitter.' Harry grouched.</p><p>'Potter- this babysitter plans on finding you a wand and then helping you find a way home.' Draco said tiredly.</p><p>'Oh- fuck it then, let me catch you up with everything that's happened, then you're going to need to do the same. I never got the full rundown before.'</p><p>'Deal. And then- then we get to work.' He said with a glinting smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'You...you watched Harry have sex with his boyfriend?' Peter yelled horrified. Wanda, Harley and Peter where all crowded-on Wanda's bed, the teens complying all the information that have to do their own little investigation about what is wrong with Harry and whether they liked him- that last one only applied to Harley. Peter had taken the news about another teen living in the tower surprisingly well, only asking that he'd be able to stay over as well. Aunt May hadn't wanted him to feel left out and had agreed.</p><p>'I didn't mean to!' Harley objectified going red.</p><p>'You followed a couple into their bedroom after they hadn't seen each other for a month?' Wanda said deadpanned. </p><p>'Um...yes? But in my defence, Draco told me they were brothers at first, so it hadn't fully processed that they weren't.' Harley scowled. </p><p>'That's a bit weird...to say you're brothers and then say you're dating.' Wanda remarked.</p><p>‘Told you we should hate him.’ He said smugly. Peter looked at him wounded,</p><p>‘But Harry is awesome.’</p><p>‘Stop being jealous.’ Wanda said bluntly. Peter looked over at Harley curiously as the boy went red,</p><p>‘I’m not jealous.’ He mumbled.</p><p>‘Yes you are. You don’t see me as a threat because I’m older and a girl which means Tony and I have a different dynamic. Peter has Aunt May which means he has a different primary parent figure and that narrows it down to you and Harry. You think Tony will leave you for him.’ She concluded. Harley looked at her,</p><p>‘I thought friends were supposed to make you happy.’ He grumbled.</p><p>‘I don’t coddle. You should be happy that you can make a new friend, but you don’t have to be.’ She amended before starting to plait her hair, so it was out of the way.</p><p>‘I think he’s hiding something.’ Harley admitted.</p><p>‘Maybe its paranoia but I don’t think Draco and Harry are dating…and I’m not sure why they’d pretend.’</p><p>‘You’re smart. You wouldn’t let your emotions get in the way.’ Peter added.</p><p>'So...spying?' Harley said hopefully.</p><p>They both looked over at Peter who was being quiet. He was the smartest there- they would follow his lead.</p><p>'Spying.'</p><p> </p><p>'You know that voice in your head that tells you to stop?' Draco demanded, hands on his hips. Harry looked up from where he was learning about the Wizard Justice System in a handy book that one of the mercenaries' Mom had given him.</p><p>Wanda, Pete and Harley where all listening behind the door, ears pressed against the wood. Tony walked past, saw them and sighed, not stopping to berate them. He had a short date with Pepper and he wasn't missing it.</p><p>Pick your battles and all that.</p><p>Speaking of battles, he needed to have a talk with Steve about picking less.</p><p>'No, I told it to fuck off once when I was trying to escape from my cupboard and it never came back.' Harry retorted, flipping the page.</p><p>Harley looked at Pete confused, whilst Peter just looked at Wanda, searching for something in her face. </p><p><em>'Is he just talking about coming out the closet?'</em> Harley mouthed to the two.</p><p>Neither responded. </p><p>'<em>Oh, my goooood</em>,' Draco groaned,</p><p>'You can't bring that up every time you want to guilt me into doing something!' Draco grouched, flopping dramatically on their bed. Harry grinned,</p><p>'But it worked didn't it?'</p><p>'Yes. Now move over so I can educate your muggle-loving arse about how to go against our loving families back and get back to England.'</p><p>Peter and Wanda gave a concerned look- this Draco guy needed to go. There was no way they were letting Harry go back to whatever hell hole he came from in England. Harley was ecstatic about Draco wanting Harry to leave and decided to be nicer to the blonde. Wanda tilted her head slightly and the three left to go find Tony.</p><p>Tony didn't take the news well. </p><p>As the smashed glass all over his lab showed.</p><p>Harley added another tally in the "why I should hate Harry" column. It was becoming a very long list.</p><p>'He can't. Wanda- you know what happened, and I just...<em>shit</em>.' He started rubbing his chest, breathing heavily as he tried to starve off a panic attack. </p><p>'Look- I talked to him. I don't think he wants to go back, okay? We just need to remind him why he wants to stay.' Wanda said reassuringly. </p><p>'Yeah- we just need to be really friendly to win Draco over!' Peter pipped in optimistically. </p><p> </p><p>Lunch was strained. And decisively not friendly. </p><p>Tony and Bucky were glaring at Draco with a passion; Harley following his mentor’s example, only focusing his hostility on the boy next to him. Peter and Wanda just kept eyeing what was going on, quietly eating their food. Natasha and Clint watched the whole thing, analysing everything, whilst Sam, Steve and Bruce all sat with a resigned expression, as they waited for the inevitable fight.</p><p>'So, Draco.' Tony broke the silence, folding his hands in front of himself.</p><p>'How do you know my son?'</p><p>Harry and Draco shot a secretive look, making Bucky accidentally grasped his fork too strongly, causing it to fold as he saw first-hand how close the two where to be able to communicate nonverbally. He looked down at the tangled silverware and didn't remark and Natasha wordlessly passed him the spare she'd brought with her.</p><p>'We've known each other since eleven. I despised him until recently.' Draco articulated, placing his knife and fork down in the perfect position as he finished his meal. With Harry and Draco sitting next to teach other, they were quite a contrast, one dark, one light, one who ate like a feral beast, one who ate as if manners had been beaten into him. Even the way they stood was different, Harry was always tense, whilst Draco looked like he was forcefully at ease.</p><p>'Enemies to lovers, slow burn, +50k.' Peter whispered under his breath, causing Wanda to elbow him under the table as everyone shot him an odd look.</p><p>'Why? Was he a bully?' Harley jumped in, hoping that this might be the proof he needs that Harry was bad.</p><p>'Other way round actually. I hated the school and Headmaster of the school we went to- he was their Golden Boy. I was not. It caused conflict to arise.' Draco elaborated, with a look that suggested he knew exactly what Harley was thinking and would beat him over it. He discreetly moved himself forward, so should a spell be cast, Draco would be able to take it instead of Harry. Logically, he knew none of them had magic- instinctively, he didn't care.</p><p>Tony sat up with interest- Draco didn't like the school. Maybe this kid was what they needed.</p><p>'Why didn't you like the school?' Natasha cut in, tilting her head slightly. Draco looked at her appraisingly, only to give the smallest smile at whatever he found. </p><p>'I didn't appreciate how they kept putting Potter and as such- <em>me</em>, in danger. Of course, as we became friends, my anger at the danger turned untoward the school instead of Potter.' He said stiffly, remembering the constant fear he'd felt as he walked the corridors from fourth year on. </p><p>To know that the Saviour of the Wizarding World could be placed in Azkaban- every Slytherin had been scared to breath too loud, fearful of how they would be punished when the symbol of Light had been thrown away in such a cruel way. </p><p>They had known that one slip up and that would be it.</p><p>For Draco- a boy whose Father had represented the child Dumbledore had done his best to eliminate. A boy who held the Dark Mark; who was spying on the establishment that had been supposed to keep him safe. For Draco- that school represented his biggest fear. </p><p>'Draco.' Harry murmured warningly. Draco shot him a look- he knew better than to speak of magic, he’d grown up with the fear of the Witch Trials.</p><p>'What kind of danger?' Bucky asked harshly. Wanda, Peter and Harley where starting to feel apprehension. </p><p>'Well, the first year there was that teacher that stalked and then tried to kill him. Although that did end with summer exams being cancelled- thanks for that, by the way.’ Draco added offhandedly. Harry shrugged, it hadn’t been much of a hassle for him to lie in the Hospital.</p><p>‘Then was the...student, who was trying to harm anyone they deemed 'impure'. After that was...' Draco squinted, trying to remember what happened next,</p><p>‘Harry?' He prodded for help.</p><p>'Uh- third year? That was when I met Professor Lupin and Sirius.' He remembered. Harry was fine with Draco explaining this, he kept the magic out of it and honestly made it sound much better than what had happened. He loved how the Slytherin was so good at manipulating the story so that it doesn’t sound too bad.</p><p>'Ah yes, the mutts.' He remarked, snapping his fingers as he remembered.</p><p>'Yes so, Harry decided to start frolicking around, even though a supposed killer was on the loose because he thought to become an animal rights activist.' He rolled his eyes.</p><p>'You know you were in the wrong with Buckbeak!' Harry shoved Draco slightly, who just grabbed his hand. Bucky's eyes narrowed to the point of contact, where the two held hands.</p><p>'It's an overgrown bird. It had no right to be so temperamental!' Draco protested,</p><p>'Hagrid told you not to be flippant.' Harry reminded him. Draco chose not to respond, instead turning back to the adults who seemed rather pale,</p><p>'Anyway. Third year was quite mundane, I forget the details.' He gave a flippant wave of his hand.</p><p>'Fourth year was rather interesting, it's when we became friends as-' Harry squeezed his hand slightly, allowing Draco to understand he didn't want these people to know about any of the big stuff. Draco understood the subtle message and veered the direction of the story,</p><p>'As I decided to get my head out of my arse.' He finished. </p><p>There was silence.</p><p>'That’s...um. I didn't expect so much to happen at an Amish school.' Peter gulped. Draco gave a discrete look of confusion to Harry, perfected to the point where no one should have noticed it. Except there where three spies at the table.</p><p>And they noticed.</p><p>Natasha tapped her finger on the table once, letting the other two men know that this would need further investigation.</p><p><em>What where they hiding</em>? </p><p>'So, Draco.' Bucky leaned forwards, threateningly, causing Draco to raise his eyebrows in amusement at the cute little display of protectiveness,</p><p>'You used to bully Harry?'</p><p>'Well, in my defence, he chose to be friends with Weasley. And then became a Gryffindor.' He stated as if that cleared everything up. </p><p>It didn't. </p><p>'Do you have a favourite subject?' Tony asked instead of the placenta of questions which had arose from all that shit that had been unloaded, totally planning on judging him on his answer. For some reason, this question made Harry tense up,</p><p>'History.' He replied smoothly. Steve perked up at that,</p><p>'Really? What time period?' Steve said, excited that he may have someone who actually cares about the humanity subjects in the tower. He might finally have someone to tell his old stories to.</p><p>'The First War.' Draco replied looking like he was being a little shit and knew it. Harry thunked his head on the table, making everyone look at him concerned.</p><p>'What uh,' Steve looked at Harry briefly, concerned about the teen just laying his head on the table.</p><p>'What about the war?'</p><p>'I enjoyed seeing the bigotry and hypocritical beliefs within both sides.' Draco sipped from his drink. Steve nodded approvingly. </p><p>Harley rolled his eyes at the blonde fucker. It was pure luck that there had been two famous muggle wars. Draco had no bloody idea if that was the case and was answering honestly- it was  just coincidence that his truth could be mistaken for muggle history. </p><p>'So, Harry, do you like history as well.' Harley said with a fake smile. Harry looked up, confused that the conversation had turned to him,</p><p>'Um, no. Our teacher was really boring.’</p><p>‘I must agree with that, the man taught as if he were dead.’ Draco said with a shit eating grin. Harry had to restrain himself from hitting Draco across the head as he made reference to the deceased Professor Binns.</p><p>‘But I like biology?' He said. Draco mouthed the word as if he'd never heard it before.</p><p>'Oh. That's cute, I guess.' Harley snarked. Harry narrowed his eyes, but Draco cut in,</p><p>'Isn't he?' Draco smiled, looking directly at Bucky as he said that. Bucky’s left eye twitched. Draco smiled wider, looking like he was just given a new toy. He glanced at Tony,</p><p>'I apologise deeply, but may we be excused, I am in need to inform my Mother of my living arrangements. In all the excitement of seeing Harry again I got distracted and forgot to contact her.' Did Draco need to add that last titbit of information? No. Did he anyway because he wished for the possessive one to misinterpret it? Yes.</p><p>Tony looked a bit weirded out by how formal the blonde was but nodded anyway, trying to hide his irritation as Harry got up with him. Harry always spent a bit of time with Tony in the lab and now that his boyfriend was here- he was already spending less time with him. </p><p> </p><p>The two wizards closed their bedroom door and gave a relived sigh.</p><p>'Thank Merlin that's over.' Harry slumped down on the floor.</p><p>'Really? I was rather interested in the dynamics I saw.' He shrugged, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, piercing his tattoo with his nails briefly before stopping.</p><p>'Dynamics?' Harry frowned in confusion. Draco hummed in confirmation. </p><p>'Harley may be a problem but the other youngsters feel a rather large amount of protectiveness over you. Particularly the one with those bedroom eyes.' Draco reminisced.</p><p>'Please don't try to date Peter.' Harry winced imagining Tony's reaction. Draco didn't say anything and Harry silently groaned as he remembered Draco's love for Hufflepuffs which- lets be honest, would most likely be Peter's House. Draco clicked his fingers,</p><p>'Speaking of-you left out in your calls that you where courting the man with a silver arm.' Draco said snidely.</p><p>'Silver..you mean Barnes! I'm not...what? I'm not courting Barnes!' Harry denied, going red at his ears. Draco gave him a look that could only be described as: <em>Bitch, please</em>.</p><p>'Well, he certainly has a lot of jealously on our relationship for someone not interested.' </p><p>'What relationship?' Harry asked baffled.</p><p>'Ours. We're dating now Harry, do keep up.' Draco rolled his eyes. Harry blinked slowly.</p><p>'But...we're not dating?'</p><p>'Yes and thank Merlin for that. But they seem to be under the impression that we are.' Draco said simply. Harry stared at him,</p><p>'Shouldn't we correct them?'</p><p>Draco smirked from where he was now stretched on the bed, allowing a languid smile to stretch across his face. </p><p>'Why should we? How else can we explain a soldier's bond without letting them know? It will allow us a lot more leeway.' Draco informed Harry. His smile then turned into a cocky smirk,</p><p>'I may also be wishing to run a little experiment of my own in which the parameters need them to fall for the assumption we are a couple.' Draco added. Harry sighed knowing that he didn't really have a say in this.</p><p>'Now,' Draco patted the space next to him and Harry jumped onto the bed.</p><p>'I need a briefing on each of these people I'll be living in.'</p><p>Thirty minutes later and Draco was rather unimpressed with the amount Harry knew.</p><p>‘I know a lot!’ Harry protested after Draco stayed untouched by the rundown</p><p>‘You are living with the equivalent of you in the muggle world and in typical Potter fashion, shrugged and went to work in a bar!’ Draco gave Harry the stink eye.</p><p>Harry didn’t answer him.</p><p>‘Are there books on him? There must be, there are books on you in every Wizard shop.’ Draco said aggravated.</p><p>‘Um, Dudley would use a laptop? If that works?’ Harry chipped in.</p><p>‘What the fuck is that?’</p><p>‘I’m not sure? I wasn’t allowed to touch it, but I think it’s like a massive book which contains loads of information. Tony gave me one in the room I think, so we can try that as a method of information.’ Draco just looked at Harry expectantly until Harry got it for Draco and they figured out how to turn it on and fire up Google.</p><p>'I can't believe you haven't done this before.' Draco muttered, furiously typing on the laptop. </p><p>'This is <em>real</em> magic- if only my Father could see it.' He paused briefly as if considering it,</p><p>'Actually, I'd probably land on the wrong side of a curse should I bring him anything muggle.'</p><p>'This feels wrong.' Harry complained. He felt like he should get to learn about his family organically. Draco stared at him incredulously,</p><p>'This...this internet thing- it allows you to find out things about people if you just type in their <em>name</em>. And you didn't think to use it to search up your Father?' He said in disbelief.</p><p>'It felt rude.'</p><p>'Well, keeping you away from all of us feels rude to me, so, how about I do the research and then tell you everything, therefore technically, you didn't do anything.' Draco suggested in a way that let Harry know he definitely planned on doing that no matter what.</p><p>'Of course the Gryffindor doesn't think of how they could use information to change their game plan. This is why you need Slytherin friends.' Draco rolled his eyes, scrolling through the links, confused how to read more.</p><p>'Game plan?' Harry cocked his head,</p><p>'If you know what he's like, you know how to <em>manipulate</em> him and get your way.' </p><p>'Stop being a stereotypical Slytherin.' Harry sighed. </p><p>'There is nothing wrong with being smart!'</p><p>They both glared at each other, trying to figure out where to go from there. Eventually, Harry sighed, smiling slightly as he got comfortable next to Draco, having missed their friendly spats.</p><p>'Oh, bugger up, if we're doing this, we need to use key words.' </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'I don't like him.' Harley announced once the two teens left. Harley was obviously talking about Harry, although everyone apart from the other teens assumed he was talking about Draco. </p><p>'Agreed. He's too cocky. And blonde.' Bucky added scowling. </p><p>Natasha gave an amused quirk of her eyebrows, laughing at the idiot assassin. </p><p>'Yeah well, Harry seems to really like him so...' Tony shrugged. </p><p>'I think he's pretty cool.' Peter blushed. Tony looked at his pseudo kid with growing horror,</p><p>'No. Nope. Not happening. I refuse to have a love triangle in this Tower.' He shook his head, making an abort mission symbol with his hands. </p><p>'I...whaaaaaat? Pffft. What are you talking about?' Peter defected badly before squeezing out a <em>gotta go</em> and dragging Wanda and Harley back to their floor so they could scheme and talk boys or whatever the fuck kids did these days.</p><p>Tony shrugged and made a gesture for Steve to follow him so that they could work on adjustments on his comm that broke in the last fight.</p><p>After; it was just the spies, all unmoving as they watched at each other.</p><p>‘Buck-‘ Clint interjected</p><p>‘Stop. Just… I know. I’ll work on it.’ Bucky sighed. Cint nodded once,</p><p>‘You do that.’ He said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco just sat on the bed, completely and utterly scared.</p><p>They stared at the wall unseeingly.</p><p>'That...I wasn't expecting that.' Draco gulped.</p><p>'Muggles are way to free with the internet.' Harry agreed, hugging a pillow to his chest.</p><p>'Tumblr is a scary place.' Draco whispered. </p><p>'Do you... I mean...surely it couldn't all have been right?' Harry asked desperately.</p><p>'So many thirst traps.' Draco said in a daze.</p><p>Two boys who had grown up in incredibly cold families, should not know what a thrist trap was.</p><p>All they had done was search up Tony X Avengers, which had led them onto this website named Tumblr. Draco had frowned, not understanding the odd spelling and had insisted they check it out.</p><p>At first, it had been funny, it included cool things that the Avengers' had apparently said and funny pictures of them looking cool. </p><p>Except as the hours went by, the tags they clicked on got more and more obscure which led them to a website called AO3.</p><p>'The orgies.' Harry squeezed his eyes shut in horror. </p><p>Draco gave a full body shudder as he remembered what they had read.</p><p>Draco was scared for his virtue.</p><p>'What you guys up to?' Came a voice from the door. Draco yelped in surprise and guiltily slammed the laptop shut, throwing it off him and onto the bed.</p><p>'Nothing.' They both parroted. Peter looked suspiciously at the two of them and the laptop before shaking himself to rid himself of whatever thoughts he held.</p><p>'Kay. Uh, do you maybe wanna come to Wanda's room?' He asked, determined for Harry and Harley to get along.</p><p>He never saw two people nod their heads so fast, both incredibly eager to leave the laptop for some reason. Draco reached Peter first, wrapping one arm around the boy, giving a startled smile as Peter didn't tense or lean away as most people did.</p><p>'Tell me, Peter, was it? Why do you post so much on the internet?' He prompted. Peter gave a small laugh, remembering that like Harry, he'd gone to an Amish school. They must have been learning all about different websites.</p><p>'Well, we like people to know what we're up to.' Peter explained, excited to teach Draco about technology. </p><p>'Yes but...why must you post such <em>crass</em> things?' Draco asked impatiently. Peter started to get a sinking feeling, looking at the incredibly red and embarrassed faces the two British teens wore.</p><p>'What did you guys look at?' Peter asked with dread. He moved back into the room they'd started to vacate before opening the still unlocked laptop. Draco gave a nervous laugh,</p><p>'You shall never know.'</p><p>Peter gave a humouring hum of acknowledgement before pulling up their search history, only for his jaw to drop.</p><p>'<em>Porn</em>??? You guys watched and read Avenger's porn?' Peter screeched, looking at the two mortified teens.</p><p>'How does he know?' Draco whispered loudly to Harry who just shrugged in confusion.</p><p>'Well, why did you guys tell people about your exploits!' Draco rebutted, trying to put the attention off himself. </p><p>'This isn't real! Fans write this stuff.' Peter squawked.</p><p>Draco and Harry looked at him in baffled confusion. </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit-</em>
</p><p>'Did no one give you the internet safety talk!' He demanded in disbelief.</p><p>'Why...would we need a safety talk on an internet?' Draco asked confused.</p><p>'Oh god... Mr Stark gets a notification every time someone searches up anything to do with Avengers.' It dawned on him. Harry swallowed,</p><p>'You mean...'</p><p>'It's not real.' Draco realised,</p><p>'Harry, we just searched up and watched fan made renditions. We just read book porn! About your Father and his friends!' He moaned in mortification.</p><p>'So...Tony isn't dating Steve and Bruce?'</p><p>'No, I can't say I am. But you can imagine the poor man’s mortification as the tabs you lot opened started popping up on my screen. The soldier just wanted to get his comm checked, not learn about his Horney fans. ' A disapproving Tony Stark stood at the door.</p><p>All three teens squeaked with fear, and the billionaire stepped further into the room.</p><p>'How is it- Mr Malfoy, that not only can I not find any proof of you existing, but within the first 24 hours of us meeting, you have gone on channels that you shouldn't have.' He said seriously.</p><p>'They're Amish, Mr Stark.' Peter reminded Mr Stark.</p><p>'How is that important?'</p><p>'They haven't exactly used the internet a great amount in their life. As in- they had no idea some parts of the internet weren't factual.' </p><p>Peter and Mr Stark turned to look at the British teens who looked very uncomfortable to be there.</p><p>'And uh, some Amish parents don't register their families and kids.' Harry pipped up.</p><p>Was that true? He had no fucking idea.</p><p>Would Tony know? Absolutely fucking not.</p><p>'Right. Thats...thats a conversation I'm going to need to have with you both. But for now, Casper, with me.' He beckoned Draco forward, who followed the adult with great apprehension. </p><p>'I'll stay with Peter.' Harry promised, which gave Draco enough security that he left with Tony easily. He knew this was probably coming. He got lead down to the kitchen where they had just ate, to see three people still sitting there. He hadn't caught all of their names but he knew Barnes was the one with the little crush on Harry so he made sure to give him an extra glare.</p><p>'Sit.' Tony gestured to an empty chair.</p><p>'I'm guessing you'd like to know how my presence is going to impact Harry?' Draco took an intellectual guess.</p><p>'Jackpot. So- explain; why are you here?' Tony asked, sitting down in the seat next to him. Draco looked at the mini circle they'd formed to intimidate him and sneered at the antics. They should try living with Aunt Bella for a summer.</p><p>'Well, to be frank- I got kicked out.' </p><p>The adults startled.</p><p>'I'm sure you have a slight grasp that our school was...odd.' Draco chose his words carefully. Tony nodded,</p><p>'Right well, as mentioned before, I wasn't a big fan of it. When Harry left, his parent figures shipped him off here and honestly, I don't think they ever planned on seeing him again. Sure, they keep saying they will but- things are difficult in Britain right now.' </p><p>'I haven't heard about any struggle.' Natasha cut in.</p><p>'Don't lie, Madam. You have.' Draco said assured, giving her a measured look. He was right, of course, she'd heard of odd cases where people were being found dead in their home for no reason, with an odd show of light projections above their house but... her people couldn't find leads.</p><p>And those who seemed to know something weren't saying anything.</p><p>Of course, she hadn't thought <em>children</em> had been involved.</p><p>'The terrorist attacks- they're related to your cult?' Clint asked, the other person who had been trying to figure out what was happing over there with Nat.</p><p>'Cult? I never thought of it in such a way although...it does seem to fit the parameters.' Draco mused. </p><p>'But yes. Currently there is a situation in Britain which is being kept on the down low- a situation which led to myself being tricked by my cousin to leave Britain, only to be given a lovely note stating I'm not allowed back but am instead, to look after Harry.' He said bitterly.</p><p>'Your cousin?' Tony asked, excited that there might be an adult who could let them know what's going on because this boy has just caused more questions to arise then leave. </p><p>'Yes, Sirius Black.' Draco muttered distracted. The room froze,</p><p>'Black?' Tony said softly- dangerously. Draco tensed at the voice; he'd grown up learning to fear that tone. </p><p>He searched for what he said and stopped breathing. </p><p>He'd forgotten that the muggle world also knew about his rather infamous cousin.</p><p>And about his supposed body count.</p><p>In his defence, compared with Bellatrix- Sirius kind of fell into the shadows when thinking about terrifying members.</p><p>'Yes.' He whispered. Shit- what would happen to Harry?</p><p>'Sirius Black wanted you out of Britain? Why?' Bucky spoke quietly,</p><p>'Because our community is becoming one where we don't know who to trust. He knew something bad would happen to Harry, even though Harry refuses to see it and they knew I'd be judged for my Father's actions.' Draco said darkly,</p><p>'Not your serial killer cousin?' </p><p>'My Father is worse.' Draco assured them.</p><p>'You're not giving yourself a strong case for why you should stay here.' Tony warned him. </p><p>'My parents do not determine who I am.' Draco snarled, grasping his left arm so tightly, Tony feared he may draw blood.</p><p>'You're right.' Clint said carefully, looking directly at Tony. Tony understood, everyone here seemed to be running away from their parents legacy- including Harry.</p><p>'One question. You're here to keep Harry safe? And you want him to stay here?' Tony demanded.</p><p>'Don't lie- I can tell.' Natasha warned. He gave a condescending smile before looking at Tony,</p><p>'I wish to keep Harry as safe as he'll let me. I'll do everything I can to keep him here for as long as I can.' <em>Until the situation back home gets too dire</em>, he amended privately. </p><p>'Good enough for me. Take care of my kid.' Tony nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘So, I heard you may be in contact with a kid?’ A voice came from St Margaret’s Home for Wayward’s door.</p><p>All the barflies went stone quiet as they observed the man at the door.</p><p>‘Kid?’ Weasel tried to say smoothly.</p><p>‘A Harry Potter.’ They elaborated.</p><p>‘I’ve uh, never heard the name.’ Weasel said quietly, knowing every armed person in this establishment had their hand on a wand or gun. The man gave an amused look to the man, slowly moving his eyes in one direction, so that Weasel was compelled to follow. It landed on the poster of Harry.</p><p>‘Want to repeat that?’ They said softly. Dangerously.</p><p>‘Alright fine- you got me. Look, I still don’t know him, or where the fuck he is, I just lied about not knowing his name because we don’t get involved in that shit.’ Weasel defended.</p><p>‘You have a poster of him.’</p><p>‘We’re mercenaries. We have a poster of every Wanted person.’</p><p>The two stared at each other, assessing where they could go from here.</p><p>‘Should I find out you know something…’</p><p>‘I get the gist. You’ll kill me.’ Weasel said tensely, just wanting them out his bar.</p><p>‘Worse. That boy is very special to me Mr Jack Hammer. I will not be please to know you had a hand in his displacement from my life.’ The man murmured, causing genuine fear to race through Weasel’s body at the sound of his real name.</p><p>The man left the bar, but no one relaxed.</p><p>‘You lied?’ TJ said quietly in disbelief. Weasel gave a wicked smile, reminding the patrons why he’d managed to keep such a dangerous bar in tact.</p><p>‘He only asked about Harry Potter. Only teen that works here is Angel.’</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SUUUURPRISEEEEEEE HARRY HAS A DARK MARK MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA<br/>CAN WE PLEASE NORMALISE MEN BEING AFFECTIONATE TO EACH OTHER WITHOUT IT MEANING THEY'RE DATING???? LIKE PLEASE???<br/>(I was writing this whilst in a library and had to use actual restraint to not smile as I was supposed to be reviewing criminal profiling)<br/>The last part where reminiscent of the time where I had just joined Tumblr, not knowing anything and told my (ex) partner who told me it was filled with porn. My dumbass, didn't believe them and so SEARCHED IT UP, BELIEVING NOTHING WOULD SHOW ONLY TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE</p><p>I have had three mental breakdowns this week because I have exams in a month and have taken to writing every time I want to procrastinate doing something which is why every chapter is getting longer and longer</p><p>As you can see, I'm very undecided with other pairings and as such have left it very vague so that you guys can lemme know if you have a preference</p><p>*gives everyone a nice piece of jewellery*<br/>Me: ain't it pretty?<br/>Me: oh...and it comes with a side of ThiS<br/>*throws angst*</p><p>I KEEP FORGETTING HOW TO TAG MY TUMBLR SO I'LL DO IT TMW I PROMICE BCS I WANNA TALK TO U GUYS<br/>(I can't figure out how to do it so my user is chaoticavacado if u wanna know (I was very young when I chose it and am too easy to change it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. *giggles* I’m in Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me *with a hand on the bible*: I swear I won't add more angst<br/>*All the characters beaten up with something broken*<br/>Harry: ThiS BitCh</p><p>alternately known as:</p><p>Harry: it's not like life could get worse, right?<br/>Me: *skips over and sprinkles glitter all over him* get ready for the *jazz hands* trauma<br/>Draco who unfortunately was next to him and as such is also covered in glitter: you just HAD to ask</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I was writing this I came up with the most evil plot line and now I'm giggling madly and I'll be honest- I made my self tear up when I started writing it in my head</p><p>I kept going back over this chapter because I felt like it wasn't being communicated right so even when its posted I'll probably try and come back to it to ensure that hopefully you guys feel your heart clench slightly (don't you love it when an writer tells you they desperately want to make you feel sad)</p><p>okay I just want to say thank you to We_have_cookies for literally having told me more about her family than some of my closest friends- I kid u not I love your comments and for literally making me panic that they're going to have figured shit out that THEY SHOULD NOT HAVE<br/>You guys hAve no idea how exciting it is to me that I now recognise some of your usernames</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Draco didn't get scared easily. </p><p>He'd lived with the Dark Lord in his house for a year- that tends to tighten your fear response. </p><p>Yet, waking up from a dream to see a dark figure <em>sharpening swords</em>, at the edge of your bed, seemed to be the threshold for his ability to stay calm. He grabbed his wand from its position under his pillow and: </p><p>'<em>Stupefy</em>!' He whispered harshly, not giving the opposition the opportunity to be alerted by a loud voice. The dark figure collapsed, thankfully, away from where his swords slipped out of their hands- if they fell on their swords there'd be more clean-up and Draco wasn't a fan of such a thing. </p><p>'<em>Lumos</em>.' He whispered only to curse as the room was lit up. He cast the cancelling charm and whacked Harry across the head,</p><p>'Oh, don't look so disgruntled. You could have at least lit a candle so I could see you better.' Draco reprimanded. </p><p>'You still would have charmed me.' Harry argued scowling, rubbing the back of his head over the spot where Draco hit him,</p><p>'Obviously. But at least you would have claim to indignant anger.'</p><p>'I'll try to remember that.' Harry said dryly. Draco looked at him expectantly as Harry went back to sharpening his weapons,</p><p>'You are aware I'm waiting for an explanation on the weapons, right?' Draco reminded him bored. </p><p>'Technically, you haven't asked me for one recently.' Harry mumbled back. </p><p>'Potter, if I wanted to deal with teen angst I would listen to Pansy vent about arranged marriages.' Draco was firm, knowing that if he didn't prod, Harry would bottle everything up until it killed him.</p><p>'I know...I know.' Harry put the swords down, shuffling closer to Draco.</p><p>In the dark, it's easier to tell the truth, where there's no light to expose you. </p><p>'Promise you won't hate me?' Harry said in a broken voice, feeling like a child, back when he still thought he could someday earn the Dursley's love. Draco rested a hand on Harry's knee, squeezing it softly.</p><p>'I promise. I'm here for you Harry.'</p><p>Harry nodded, reassuring himself.</p><p>‘Okay…okay. So, I guess I should start from the beginning, right?’ Harry gave a weak smile. Draco who honestly was trying to be kind but had no patience for stupidity looked at him with a deadpan look,</p><p>‘That is the general consensus for how to start a tale.’</p><p>‘Yeah…well, uh. It was a few months after I had landed in Azkaban. I had heard the whispers of guards and knew Dumbledore was going to make me “disappear” soon. So, I started a plan…’</p><p>It was a long night and true to his word, Draco was steadily by Harry's side.</p><p>Harry spoke until his throat went dry and hoarse, stammering over details he hadn't told anyone yet. Draco cried silent tears, not asking questions and only getting up to bring Harry water when Harry started crying for everything he lost. </p><p>Once it was done, Harry felt lighter but apprehensive about the vulnerability he'd displayed. They both laid down, knowing the other wasn't asleep but knowing they needed to come to terms with what had been said.</p><p>'Do you think I'm a bad person? For what happened?' Harry asked vulnerably, his voice so quiet, Draco made a silent vow-</p><p>He will <em>kill</em> Albus Dumbledore, or he would die trying for making Harry have to even contemplate that question.</p><p>'No. You where brave. And strong. And your parents would be <em>so</em> proud of you.' Draco promised, heart heavy as he hoped to hell that Sirius and Remus would agree with him. </p><p>'You're the best brother I could have asked for.' Harry murmured sleepily, making Draco's breath hitch as he stared down at Harry who was already asleep.</p><p>'I'll be the best brother I can be.' Draco responded in a whisper, knowing Harry couldn't hear him. He fell into an uneasy sleep, hugging Harry to him to make sure he was protected, both of them clinging onto each other. </p><p>His last thought was<em> at least now I know how he got so damn good with those weapons</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Oh good, you aren't naked.' </p><p>Both Harry and Draco shot up in bed, rubbing their eyes as Natasha came into view. Well, for Draco at least. Draco wordlessly passed Harry his glasses which Harry thanked him for with a smile.</p><p>'Hey, Nat. What you doing here? In my room.' Harry asked awkwardly, feeling the urge to pull the blanket higher over himself.</p><p>'Well, you keep missing our bonding sessions, so I've decided we're going to change it up a bit.' She announced. Harry winced, knowing that with everything going on, he'd forgotten to go to the bonding nights Pepper and Nat had set up every Wednesday. </p><p>'Really? How?' Harry asked, his interest peaked. </p><p>'Well, considering you live with the Avengers and happen to be Tony's son- we're teaching you some basic self-defence.' She said, giving a small smile. Harry smiled back, excited to spend time with her, whilst Draco snorted, knowing Harry had been very much capable of defending himself from a young age. </p><p>You try being put in life and death situations every year and not pick up things. Add in what Draco now knew and... the idea of Harry being <em>taught</em> to fight was laughable.</p><p>'That sounds cool, but..uh… is it really needed?' Harry asked, not really wanting to be in a position where he'd be in danger, even false danger, and not be able to respond how he wished.</p><p>'Yes.' She said sternly.</p><p>'Madam Natasha,' Draco started off smoothly,</p><p>'Is there any chance there might be another reason you wish for him to learn?' Draco gave a false smile, very much aware that she was omitting the full truth.</p><p>'We have some...unsavoury house guests coming. Tony is freaking out and wants you to have something under your belt should you be in the position where you need to defend yourself.' She explained, not wanting to outright lie to these kids.</p><p>She liked them- even the blond.</p><p>He reminded her of herself to a certain point; he held the ability of having the perfect mask for every situation, much like she did.</p><p>They shared one of those silent looks, causing Natasha to roll her eyes as she became impatient, eager to help Harry learn some things to help him stay safe.</p><p>'Do we need to wear anything in particular?' Draco finally asked. Natasha gave him a grateful nod for encouraging Harry to participate. Unlike most teenage boys, he didn't seem to be too excited about the prospect of learning to fight. </p><p>'Just something comfortable. I'll meet you down in a few.' She then proceeded to leave, making her way down to the training room, waggling her eyebrows as she caught site of Clint on his way down there as well.</p><p>'What's that look supposed to mean?' He smirked, the two at ease with the close bond they held.</p><p>'Just funny seeing young love.' She didn't have a chance to gossip with him more as they entered the training room. She raised an eyebrow at how full it is.</p><p>'Last time I checked- none of you have training today.' She crossed her arms. Wanda, Peter and Harley all smiled innocently, although she picked up the gritted,</p><p>'Told you she'd notice,' Harley whispered through the side of his smile. Nat moved her disapproving gaze to Bucky and Steve.</p><p>'I expected Barnes but... <em>really</em> Steve? I had faith in you.' She tutted disapprovingly, causing Steve to go red in the face. </p><p>'Tony has an incredibly important meeting, Pepper is ensuring the Government won't freak out about <em>y'know.</em>..and Bruce won't let me in his lab without Tony being there as well.' He mumbled, looking down at the floor. The lab rule had been implemented by Bruce when Steve kept bumping into <em>very</em> reactive chemicals, causing a Code Green when acid had spilt on Bruce. </p><p>'Sure, and I bet it had nothing to do with how your best friend needed a convenient excuse to be down here.' She said dryly, ignoring the snickering teens as she called the super soldiers out. </p><p>Steve gave the, <em>who me???? I'm an angel... I sacrificed my life for my country (because disobeying all orders is still patriotic) and definitely not because I'm super dramatic and wanted to die from spite of my best friend dying</em>.</p><p>It was a very expressive look.</p><p>Bucky on the other hand did nothing but give a shit eating grin, reminding Nat why the two were friends.</p><p>Whoever thought that Steve was a patriotic Republican had most likely forgotten that it had usually been him in jail with Bucky breaking him out. And let’s not forget about the amount of times Steve had forged enlistment papers- a criminal offence.</p><p>What Natasha is trying to stay is that Bucky is the obvious Little Shit- he looks like it and acts the part.</p><p>But Mr American Dream Doll was the fucking <em>worst</em> and always the enabler. </p><p>'Fine. You can all stay but no interfering.' She amended. Harley raised his hand,</p><p>'You will be helping and actually going through your regimen. You came to the training room- you will be training.' She said, not even looking up as she began to stretch. He lowered his hand. </p><p> </p><p>As Harry and Draco walked in, Peter gulped. </p><p>Harry didn't look different at all, he was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Very original. </p><p>Draco, however, was wearing an incredibly formfitting top and sweatpants. </p><p>Peter decided that he was incredibly happy to work out every day, if Draco was there.</p><p>'Harry, that doesn't really count as workout clothes.' Natasha said disapprovingly, causing the boy to turn red. </p><p>‘Вы не сказали ему переодеться?’(Did you not tell him to change?) Bucky asked confused. Nat opened her mouth to argue, only for another voice to beat her,</p><p>‘Она сделала. Но не знаю, сообразили ли вы, но одежда для него мало востребована.’ (She did. But i don't know if you've realised, but clothes are in short demand for him.) Draco interrupted with a perfect Russian accent. </p><p>‘а они не для тебя?’ (and they’re not for you) Natasha asked with a cold manner, confused about how the one without the suitcase had more clothes. The cold manner may have formed of the realisation that Draco apparently spoke Russian.</p><p>Bucky scowled, angry that his secret language (he knows Russian isn’t a secret language, but it was something just Nat and him spoke which made it great for gossip) was no longer specific to him.</p><p>Of course, the issue with Draco not having clothes was very much not true. Draco had very much held a bag of clothes, all in his shrunk <em>Go </em>bag, although… he was starting to realise the problem with the other residents not knowing of that.</p><p>Oh well, it is what it is.</p><p>‘У Харли отличный гардероб.’ (Harley has a great wardrobe) He said with a snarky smile. It was a safe assumption that Stark most likely had a wardrobe filled with things that he bought for Harley, and he was betting no one would remember exactly what those clothes where.</p><p>Natasha hummed considering, before switching back to English.</p><p>'No matter then.' She announced, causing Draco to bow his head slightly her way in thanks, for not making Harry more embarrassed. </p><p>'Do you want to take your hoodie off?' She asked Harry, knowing he'd probably get hot. The look he gave her was one of a deer in headlights and she didn't press when he shook his head dramatically. </p><p>'Alright then. First we stretch. I'm going to get warmed up and I want Harley and Peter to help Harry and Draco. Wanda, could you please work with Bucky?' Natasha commanded, her voice sure. Wanda and Bucky still had a few issues to work out due to the whole uh...Hydra thing, and she wanted them to be closer. The teenagers where honestly only allowed in because she wanted to get a grasp for how Harry and Draco would act on people they'd most likely consider equals. </p><p> </p><p>When you put a teenager in front of an adult with obvious authority- they're going to change. Milgram's obedience experiment was the perfect example of this. Now- obviously she wasn't going to see if Harry would shock people to death, but she wanted to see the difference in behaviour. </p><p>What she saw was...interesting.</p><p>Bucky, Wanda and her started stretching on the floor, Steve going through some warmup punches. As they stretched, they ensured they were angled to see what was going on, speaking in low Ukrainian.</p><p>Surely, Draco didn't speak Ukrainian.</p><p>Draco did. But luckily they were speaking too low for him to hear.</p><p>As they watched the interactions, they were confused. Harry should have taken the lead, he was in territory more familiar to him than the blond and he'd already established friends.</p><p>But Harry was showing signs of insecure-avoidant attachment.</p><p>Draco showed insecure-resistant. </p><p>Neither where good signs.</p><p>Preliminary research has found that avoidant attachment is associated with childhood physical abuse, whereas neglect is associated with adult anxious attachment. Considering the theory Pepper, Wanda and her had- this was more evidence. </p><p>They really needed to find out a way to tell Tony. These boys had told them the shit they'd been through and yet refused any deeper prodding.</p><p>The Avengers had been running an investigation on the sly- but with the amount of information they knew, they couldn't seemingly do anything. Draco told them that a teacher had been stalking their kid (fuck off, Tony didn’t get sole custody with every kid, that wasn’t fair) and yet the Avenger’s couldn’t find any police reports or even find a list of teachers who worked at St Brutus.</p><p>Draco kept his body angled in front of Harry as the teens mingled, shifting his hand to brush over Harry's to reassure himself Harry was there.</p><p>Harry was apathetic to the touches, staring down Harley, showing slight preference to Peter and Draco but seemingly not holding any instinct to seek comfort in an unfamiliar environment. This... this suggested that from a very young age, he'd been taught, <em>conditioned</em> to believe that there was no point in trying to find reassurance or warmth when scared. Because it would never be given to him.</p><p> </p><p>The teens where very much aware they were being observed.</p><p>It was obvious to be honest and as such the teens reflected it by purposefully keeping their posture friendly and smiles on their face.</p><p>Except for Peter- he was actually happy to be there. </p><p>'Right- how about we split up?' Harley suggested, looking directly at Harry. Harry didn't back down, used to this game.</p><p>'Sounds good.' He replied in a level voice. </p><p>'I'll go with Draco?' Peter volunteered, hoping this would allow Harry and Harley the opportunity to bond.</p><p>Draco knew the Gryffindor would not be able to prevent himself from fighting should he stop being able to differentiate between play fighting and the real deal. He knew this and he won't lie- a small part of him wanted Harley to get beaten up a bit.</p><p>'How could I deny such a request.' He gave a polite smile, walking off with Peter so that they had enough space on the mats to get ready without having Harry out of his sight. </p><p> </p><p>Draco did a double take as Peter bended in half backwards. </p><p>'How...how did you do that?' He asked bewildered. </p><p>'Oh, uh' Peter blushed and took a deep breath,</p><p>'I’m Spiderman.' He looked at the blond, proud of himself for saying the secret with such strength. </p><p>‘Is that like, a sex thing?’ Draco looked at him unimpressed,</p><p>‘No. Uh, no, nope. No, I'm a...' He stuttered, going red before shaking his head and crossing his arms, stepping closer to Draco,</p><p>'Y’know. Considering you and Harry went to an Amish school- you guys sure are incredibly sex-oriented.’ Peter groaned, running his hand down his face.</p><p>Draco smirked,</p><p>‘But won’t being taught that it’s a sin make your lips taste that much sweeter?’ He purposefully looked down at Peter’s lips, tracking the tongue that peaked out to wet his lips, with a languid gaze.</p><p>Peter squeaked as a large cough emitted from close by.</p><p>Peter jumped, looking guiltily at Steve who was staring at them with a disapproving expression.</p><p>Draco just rolled his neck, stepping back to defuse the tension.</p><p>Peter picked up some punching pads, slipping them on before talking Draco through how to throw a punch.</p><p>Unknowingly to Draco, all the adults where not amused at Draco flirting with Peter, considering he was apparently dating Harry.</p><p>Harry on the other hand, was really impressed at how good Draco was at flirting, not seeing the incredulous look Harley gave him, as Harry didn't explode at Draco flirting blatantly in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>'Alright, so, first, I want to see where you are.' Harley gave a fake smile before he snapped out a punch. Harry saw it coming and held himself still to allow it to hit him, causing his face to snap back as pain bloomed from his eye. The Avengers started to stand up, all concerned about what happened, but Harry waved them away,</p><p>'My mistake.' He said, directed at them as he stared directly at Harley.</p><p>So- <em>it was like that</em>, was it?</p><p>Fine.</p><p>He could play the punching bag. </p><p>Harley kept hitting him, each time pretending to offer advice about how to avoid it and then moving to the practical application too quickly for a beginner to understand how to implement the techniques. </p><p>Harry was not a beginner and he was not enjoying the power display. </p><p>He knew that there was a hierarchy, no matter what Tony said. It went as following:</p><p>Pepper</p><p> |</p><p>Avengers (Wanda was up here because she was full time instead of half-time like Peter)</p><p>|</p><p>Peter &amp; Harley</p><p>|</p><p>Harry</p><p> |</p><p>Draco</p><p> </p><p>Harry was used to the idea of a hierarchy, but that didn't mean he appreciated not being able to defend himself whenever anyone higher than him decided to beat him up. </p><p>He had the abstract thought that at least this part of the summer was familiar to him- being beaten up, that is.</p><p>Merlin, his life was pathetic.</p><p>He was broken out of his self-pitying thoughts with a punch to his ribs,</p><p>'Oh <em>dear</em>, Harry, did you forget to block? That's alright, we can run through it again.' Harley boasted mockingly. Draco and Peter looked over at Harry worriedly, not stepping in due to the firm look Harry gave them when they started to walk towards them.</p><p>'Draco...couldn't Harry...' Peter trailed off, not knowing how to convey that Harry had kicked his enhanced ass so why wasn't he doing the same now. Draco punched the punching pad slightly harder than needed,</p><p>'Yes. He could.' He growled, blowing a piece of hair out his face.</p><p>'So...why isn't he?' Peter prodded. </p><p>'He's letting Harley get his anger out. It's the damn muggleborn part of him.' He snarled, causing Peter to frown slightly at the weird slang. </p><p>'I'm not letting this continue- I love Harley but he's being a bully.' He said decisively. </p><p>'Hey, should we take a small break? Maybe change partners?' Peter asked tense, wanting to talk to Harley. Harry nodded, grateful and stepped away, turning his back to walk towards Peter and Draco. </p><p>Except Harley hadn't been paying attention to the outside conversation and lunged for Harry.</p><p>Draco saw the very moment Harry forgot it was training, his shoulders loosening with the familiar anticipation of a fight.</p><p>He swirled around, grabbing Harley and using his momentum to judo flip the southern teen to the floor. Harry shoved his forearm against Harley's throat, some primal part that grew in Azkaban thrilled about the prospect of victory. </p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing. Natasha rushed forward but Draco stopped her,</p><p>'Harley has been pushing Harry all morning. I've got this.' </p><p>She looked at the bruised eye Harry was starting to sport and nodded.</p><p>Draco stepped forwards, sitting next to where Harry was still keeping Harley in a rather hard choke hold. </p><p>'Lovely day, isn't it?' He said casually. Harley's eyes bulged out of his head as he realised the blonde didn't particularly care about saving him. </p><p>Harry looked at him briefly,</p><p>'I don't have my weapons.' He muttered angrily in a distant way, still not entirely on earth.</p><p>'You don't. Because you asked me to hide them when you realised we would be in a high-pressure situation today. Remember?' Draco prompted. </p><p>'It's blue.' Harry said confused. Remembering their conversation from last night, Draco smiled reassuringly. </p><p>'Indeed.'</p><p>He waited for Harry to process it all, watching as he released Harley, who promptly rolled to the side and started coughing at the onslaught of air he'd been deprived from. Harry sat on the floor next to Harley, not helping him breath again but rather just staring at the floor, his arms propped up on his knees.</p><p>'Harry?' Natasha prompted, looking suspicious. She saw him curse, his posture tensing before it deliberately relaxed and he looked up at her with an innocent smile,</p><p>'Yes, Nat?' </p><p>She gave him a look,</p><p>'You aren't a beginner, are you?' She asked rhetorically. </p><p>'That's a possibility, yes.' </p><p>'Right. Get up. You're going to spar with me.' She gestured for him to follow him to the centre of the room, the teens all moving to the side to watch. </p><p>'Do you really think you should be the one to assess him?' Wanda asked nervously, knowing how talented she was. </p><p>'Bucky, Steve and Peter have super strength and I don't plan on getting a talking to because they don't know how to pull their punches. And you rely too heavily on magic for fighting which won't let me get a good reading of where he is.' Nat explained, smiling reassuringly at Harry. She gestured for him to follow her into the centre of the mats, watching him stand so very still as he assessed her.</p><p>They got in position and the match began. </p><p> </p><p>They started circling each other. </p><p>'So, where did you learn to fight? And how long you been doing it?' She questioned as she tried to suss him out.</p><p>'When I was young this guy taught me how to fight when he saw me being bullied by my cousin. He would help me when he was around the neighbourhood. Add in that my last few years have been tense and you get an okay foundation for this kind of thing.' He said shortly as Nat threw a punch which he dodged. </p><p>They went back to circling each other. </p><p>'You know- most men take the first move.' She told him, not pausing her watchful gaze in observing his body posture. He wasn't showing any signs of nervous anticipation, something that everyone showed at the beginning of a fight unless they'd been doing it too long. </p><p>She had the abstract thought that perhaps this cult had been more like the Red Room than they'd wanted to consider. But that was a question for another time, right now was the time for patience.</p><p>Patience for the other to make the first move.</p><p>They ran out a patience at the same time.</p><p>She ran at him as he lunged down to kick out her knees. She threw her weight up, obviously planning to throw him off his rhythm as her legs wrapped around his throat, but he assessed her jump, planning for it.</p><p>He twisted to fall on his arms, preventing her from using his body as a landing spot and jutted his legs out to make contact with her legs, bringing her back from the air.</p><p>She changed her direction as he brought her down, grabbing his arms and straddling him as she fell.</p><p>Harley wolf whistled, thinking this would distract Harry.</p><p>It just pissed him off.</p><p>She removed one of her hands from his arms, going for a punch, which hit the temple of his head. He winced at the onslaught of pain but worked through it as she went for another punch, grabbing her hand and twisting her wrist to the point of breaking.</p><p>'Stop playing Harry.' Draco called out from the side-lines, looking bored. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy, but he didn't take his eyes off the fight.</p><p>While objectively, he knew how good Harry was at fighting, he'd improved a lot since the last time he'd seen him.</p><p>Harry threw Draco a sharp grin, more teeth than anything and head butted her as he pulled her wrist to the side, forcing her to the left. He regretted that idea as his head ached even more from the force he inflicted on his already sore temple.</p><p>He rolled with her momentum, using it to end up on top of her. His weight was distributed across her front, nothing sexual about it but rather just pure instinct to keep his opposition pinned. Her hands where pinned under his knees, his hands loosely circling her throat, at the exact pressure points needed to kill her the quickest. </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment. </p><p>She tapped his knee three times and he immediately rolled off. </p><p>No one said anything, completely in shock over what happened. </p><p>That...that wasn't how it was supposed to go. Even Natasha was shocked. </p><p>Harry didn't say anything at first, looking incredibly guilty for winning.</p><p>'Sorry.' He said awkwardly, making Nat grin,</p><p>'Why? That was a good fight. I'm proud of you.' She reassured him. He looked at her like she hung the moon in the sky, and she patted herself on the back for having decided to adopt the little fighter.</p><p>Clint pouted, usually he was the one to find the good fighters.</p><p> </p><p>'My turn.' Bucky growled, shooting a look at Natasha. They needed to investigate into different leads after looking at that demonstration of his ability. </p><p>'Hey, Brat. How good are you with weapons?' He gave a sly smile as Harry breathed heavily from the excursion he'd just experienced. Natasha was good. Really fucking good and he’d missed the challenge of a fight.</p><p>'I can hold my own.' He replied, ignoring the onslaught of disagreement from their audience not wanting them to bring stabby instruments into the mix. Bucky rolled his eyes,</p><p>'Not real ones. Wood.' He retrieved two wooden daggers and threw one of them at Harry who caught it casually, making everyone slightly nervous. </p><p>'Friday? Show what's happening to Tony, please.' Steve whispered, thinking that his friend definitely needed to know what's going on. </p><p>Unfortunately, Tony was incredibly busy right now, planning his surprise for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>'You sure you know how to use that?' Harry taunted, gesturing just a bit too low to be talking only about the weapon.</p><p>'For that- I'm making plum pie tomorrow.' He threatened- it was a stupid threat considering how much Harry liked plum pie, but Bucky was having problems thinking of comebacks lately whenever he was fighting with Harry.</p><p>Probably just wanted the teen to eat more.</p><p>Nothing else about it- no siree.</p><p>Bucky and Harry started the familiar action of circling, ignoring the jeers from the sideline.</p><p>'Bold of you to assume there will be any ingredients left for you to use.' </p><p>Bucky didn't deign that with an answer, flipping his dagger in the air and twisting his grip as he caught it in his left metal hand, putting it in the perfect grip to stab Harry. Harry grabbed the arm as it sailed towards him, using the strong arm as a ledge for him to grab onto as he kicked at Bucky's stomach with both legs, using the momentum of his weight to bring Bucky's fake dagger to go swinging back towards Bucky's vulnerable stomach. </p><p>Usually, that's all he would need to win, except as he sailed down to the floor, where he planned to slide through Bucky's open legs as Bucky stabbed himself, he was caught by the hair in a hand. </p><p>Harry gave a feral grin of delight as he realised he had a challenge.</p><p>He was pulled back by the grip, causing his throat to be bared. Bucky was careful though, ensuring that while his grip was unyielding, it wouldn't hurt Harry.</p><p>Harry licked his cracked lips, using the distraction as Bucky's eyes followed the movement, to <em>jam</em> his elbow into one of the more vulnerable joints of the arm.</p><p>Bucky released his grip on Harry and they both staggered back, Harry feeling <em>alive</em> as his elbow stung from the strength needed to cause an impact, in a way that he hadn't since he had last been... there.</p><p>'So, the Brat can fight?' Bucky gave a vicious smile, rolling his shoulders as just a tad bit more of the Winter Solider came out to play. </p><p>A wild, unhinged smile formed on Harry's face, causing Draco to curse,</p><p>'Barnes. You might want to back off now.' He said tense, not wanting Harry to hurt anyone. </p><p>He was ignored of course.</p><p>'I know activities that cause adrenaline to form are great for dates, but I feel like a voyageur now.' He sighed, ignoring everyone’s inquisitive looks.</p><p>Harry jumped onto Bucky, wrapping his legs around the soldier’s waist and swinging his top half down as Bucky tried to ram the knife into him, causing the wood to soar across the air. Harry used the motion of his dip to allow him to shift his position, from in front of Bucky to his back, wrapping his arms around his neck for the non-fun kind of choking.</p><p>Except, where he should have won immediately, he felt Bucky's arm come up and place the wood dagger across his throat, his metal arm reaching back to hold the back of his neck, ensuring he could escape.</p><p>They both breathed heavily as they reached a draw.</p><p>And if Harry leaned in slightly closer, so the dagger was pressing more firmly to his throat than it had been- no one would need to know of the trust he'd given Bucky in that moment. Except the way Bucky's left arm tightened at the back of his neck, holding him more firmly in place, as if scared Harry would lean just a bit too close and hurt himself. </p><p>They both barely breathed, neither wanting to break the spell where the fight would have to end, when a yell sounded from the door, making Harry fall to the floor in fear, accidentally slicing himself with the sharp end of the wood dagger. The dull sting from the wood was forgotten as he caught sight of the guests.</p><p>He scrambled to stand to attention,</p><p>'U-Uncle?' He whispered, taking half a step back before remembering how much trouble he'd get into if he did so. The world shrunk to pin focus as he saw Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, all looking at him with hatred in their eyes, as they stood in his safe place. Behind them stood Tony with a wide smile,</p><p>'Surprise!'</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot up, shaking with fury.</p><p>He would kill them all.</p><p>‘Uncle?’ Draco repeated, narrowing his eyes on the obese man.</p><p>Draco whipped out his wand from his wand holster, pointing it at the family. Only the Dursley’s, Draco and Harry recognised the threat for what it was, causing tension to form.</p><p>‘Boy, you tell your friend to stop pointing that at me, <em>right</em>. <em>Now</em>.’ Vernon angrily exclaimed, his face reddening.</p><p>'Draco! Put it down. Do you want everything to go to shit!' Harry yelled, knowing that if they exposed magic, the MACUSA would never grant them citizenship.</p><p>Wanda was up the second Dudley stepped forwards to better inspect the room, her hands already in position to summon her magic.</p><p>By now, it was obvious something was happening that the majority did not understand. Tony was looking between the family and Draco who was seemingly trying to shield Harry from their view, with a confused manner, unsure why there wasn’t a happy reunion going on.</p><p>'You <em>bastard</em>.' Draco growled, putting down the stick. Why the fuck anyone was scared of a stick, Tony didn't know. Tony also didn't know if the curse was directed to Vernon or Harry.</p><p>Unfortunately, the atmosphere wasn’t sussed out by everyone.</p><p>‘Vernon!’ Harley smiled, looking at the family he’d shared his Uber with.</p><p>‘Ah, Harley, how have you been?’ Uncle Vernon said, holding a glint in his eyes that only Harry recognised as calculating.</p><p>Bucky was tense, looking at these interactions with an unnatural stillness.</p><p>‘Yeah, we’re great. How did your business meeting go?’ Harley said, trying to act casual.</p><p>'It still hasn't happened yet, but I have a good feeling.' Vernon replied.</p><p>‘It’s so weird that you’re here. Are you coming to take Harry back?’ Harley said with a hopeful look.</p><p>Natasha gave a quiet growl.</p><p>‘No. He isn’t.’ She said clearly, giving Tony such a disappointed stare that he stepped back from the force of it.</p><p>Tony was so damn confused.</p><p>He'd done all the math-</p><p>Harry missed his family; <em>boom</em>, proof he could still see them if he moved in with Tony. </p><p>Harry had apparently left his cult, with his boyfriend following; <em>boom</em>, gives the boyfriend a place to stay so they can have support.</p><p>Harry has a history with violence at his school; <em>boom</em>, Tony tries to make sure that Harry will have the means to always feel safe and know how to defend himself. </p><p>
  <em>So why was everyone looking at him like that?</em>
</p><p>'Ah, and who might you be, little lady?' Vernon leered as he stared up and down Natasha.</p><p>'Black Widow.' She said, allowing just a bit of danger to show in her eyes. The leer froze on his face as he realised who he was talking to and he quickly changed direction. </p><p>'Bo-Harry.' He switched quickly, giving a smile that promised pain if Harry didn't play along,</p><p>'Why don't you introduce us to everyone. And where's our hug? We missed you.' He gritted out, trying to sound sincere. Harry took a deep breath, shaking where he stood. He walked over in silence, allowing Vernon to hug him and Aunt Petunia to pat him on the head.</p><p>When he finally spoke, his voice came out wobbly as he gestured to the Avengers, feeling trapped by his Uncle's hand on his shoulder.</p><p>'Thi-This is um, this is Sargent Barnes. The Black Widow. Captain Rogers. Wanda. Peter. And Harley, who you've already met.' He stuttered, cursing himself for automatically losing all strength as he was overwhelmed by seeing them again. He'd purposefully used the names that would ensure the Dursley's wouldn't think bad of anyone.</p><p>'And I'm Draco Malfoy. I go to the same school as Harry.' Draco snarled, sounding incredibly excited at the prospect of having the Dursley's hatred directed at him. He was silently <em>begging</em> them to try something as a feral edge to his smile showed. Wanda stepped forwards too, disgusted with them and itching to do something,</p><p>'Ah, you may also know me as the Scarlet Witch.' She smiled with false sweetness, relishing is the disgust Harry's relatives expressed after she spoke. She was unsure over whether it was because of her accent, which showed her origins or because of her mutant genes but either was enough to cause her excitement at the prospect of hurting them. Harry, however, was incredibly aware that this hatred had formulated as soon as she said “witch”.</p><p>'Charmed.' Petunia sniffed, trying to hide her distain. Tony clapped his hands, confused by what was going on and wanting to move this somewhere more comfortable,</p><p>'Should we all move to the dining room for lunch?' He asked, turning around and making his way expectantly. He needled Aunt Petunia into walking with him, asking her for stories about Harry as a child. Harry scoffed as she delegated stories about Dudley to Harry, switching out the names. </p><p>'Harry. Why don't you show me the bathroom?' Uncle Vernon demanded with the pretence of a question. </p><p>'I can show you.' Bucky glared, not sure of what's going on but knowing that something sure as hell wasn't right. </p><p>'It's okay. I'll do it.' Harry gave a smile, knowing that shit would not end well for him should he not. Draco let out an angry sound,</p><p>'Don't you want to spend time with Tony? I'll show it-<em>him</em> the loo.' Draco was already anticipating the rush of adrenaline he'd get when he cursed the muggle. Harry gave him a look, obviously knowing what was going through his head. From the look of things, Wanda had a similar thread going through her own.</p><p>'My Nephew and I should get to catch up. Have some bonding time.' Uncle Vernon interjected, causing Harry to swallow in fear but give a firm look to the few people who were loitering in obvious concern.</p><p>None of them looked happy but only Wanda had concrete proof of what this man was like.</p><p> </p><p>As they started walking alone, Vernon leaned close to Harry's ear, speaking in a low tone,</p><p>'You are going to listen to me, and you are not going to speak. Am I clear, boy?' He said dangerously, grasping Harry's wrist in a punishing hold.</p><p>'Yes, Uncle Vernon.' Harry bit out.</p><p>'And less sass from you. Don't forget your place.' He spat, tightening the grip to such a degree it caused Harry to whimper.</p><p>They reached a deserted corridor and Harry waited in suspense at an explanation for why the Dursley' had hunted him down. </p><p>'Did you know your Headmaster is looking for you?' Uncle Vernon smiled cruel, showcasing yellow teeth. Harry clenched his fist, his nails breaking skin as he tried to restrain himself. </p><p>'Are going to tell him where I am?' He asked, feeling stronger than he was. </p><p><em>Crack</em>.</p><p>The smack across his face caught him by surprise, tears welling up from the shock of pain. He'd fallen into compliancy while being here, feeling safe for once.</p><p>'<em>Do not</em>. Treat me with such disrespect. Is that clear, boy?' Uncle Vernon snarled, stepping closer before visibly restraining himself from hitting Harry again.</p><p>'You wouldn't want your little secret to get out? Would you?' Uncle Vernon sneered, knowing form the fear that Harry was truly in his grasp now.</p><p>'No.' Harry looked down, cursing himself for having ever felt safe. He never wanted to look at Tony again for bringing them here. Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to make eye contact as the man went almost purple with anger,</p><p>'No, <em>What</em>?' He spat.</p><p>'No, Sir.' Harry amended, trying to ignore the prickling of pain as his hair was almost pulled out of his scalp, so different from when Bucky had done the same. </p><p>'So, you <em>do</em> still remember your lessons. Good, I thought you'd need a reminder.' Uncle Vernon gave a cruel laugh, releasing the boy.</p><p>'What do you want.' Harry asked bravely, hating how much of a front that bravery was.</p><p>'Compensation. We had to house and feed you for <em>years</em>. We had to discipline you and never got so much as a <em>thank you</em>. If you want this little set up to remain untainted by more of your kind- you will give us what we <em>deserve</em>. Half a million-sound fair?' Uncle Vernon crowded Harry's face and it took everything he had to not close his eyes is fear. </p><p>'I- I don't have any money.' Harry stammered, not knowing how he'd be able to access his account right now without Dumbledore realising. </p><p>'But your whore of a Father does.' Uncle Vernon reminded him. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon with shock,</p><p>'You want me to steal from Tony?' He asked in horror.</p><p>'I'm sure he was planning to give some of it to you anyway. Not as much as his actual sons but some. You should have heard the lovely conversation I had with Mr Stark's  true child when we first arrived. It was...enlightening.' Vernon looked at Harry with such glee, knowing he could so easily break the boy.</p><p>'Did you know...that the Avengers have a strong hatred for magic? Apparently during an invasion, they all had an up-close demonstration of your demonic type and found it lacking.' Vernon stared at the boy cracking in front of him, feeling more powerful than he had since the boy ended up in prison. </p><p>'And do you know what makes it better?' </p><p>Harry started shaking his head, desperately begging Vernon to stop talking,</p><p>'Your Headmaster decided to stop by our house. Told me some interesting things. Tell me, who do you think Tony will believe should some stories come to light?' Harry's head snapped up in panic,</p><p>'That's right...you don't honestly believe Tony will want to house a wanted criminal, do you? And the things you've done...'</p><p>'I'm innocent.' Harry protested weakly.</p><p>'It's your word against all of ours. And it’s not hard to make evidence- the British Government already have reports on you- do you really want them coming to light?' Vernon said softly, trying to keep his composure over all the excitement he felt over getting power over the boy once again. Harry shook his head silently, knowing how strong the evidence was and knowing there where crimes he was guilty of.</p><p>'Ah good, you understand.' Vernon stepped back, treasuring the flinch that formed as he raised a hand to straighten the hoodie Harry was wearing.</p><p>'So- we have a deal?' </p><p>'I don't know how long it'll take me to get the money.' Harry distressed, feeling his throat clog up.</p><p>'We'll be in New York for two weeks. Should I not have it by then, your Headmaster will know of your Father and you. And your Father will know exactly what he's housing.' Uncle Vernon laid out his conditions clearly.</p><p>'Yes, Sir.' Harry said in defeat. </p><p>Uncle Vernon started to walk back the way they came,</p><p>'Marge always thought along the lines that if something was wrong with the bitch, something was wrong with the pup. I think in this instance, it's clear it's just you, if not even Stark genes could make you worth keeping. ' Ah...there it was. The expression that let Vernon know he had broken the boy. He paused, relishing in the dullness of the eyes covered by the sheen of tears.</p><p>'Oh, and clean yourself up, you look pitiful.'</p><p> </p><p>To keep with the reoccurring theme at the Tower- lunch was weird. </p><p>Harry couldn't eat anything, terrified to eat at the same table as the Dursley's. Every time he tried to pick up his fork, one look at his relatives with remind him of the consequences of doing such a thing in their presence. And considering Dudley and Aunt Petunia where caging him in; it was hard to forget their company.</p><p>Bucky kept shooting him weird looks, obviously concerned about why Harry wasn’t eating and looking like he was one move away from climbing over the table to force Harry to eat.</p><p>‘Harry, are you not hungry?’ Bucky prompted him, knowing how important it was to eat after a workout. He looked over at where Dudley was scoffing his face and had to restrain disgust from showing- well, if that was right next to him, maybe he would lose his appetite too.</p><p>Harry just shook his head, looking up at his Uncle as he did so, as if seeking approval.</p><p>Draco seemed to have noticed this and started reciting different curses and hexes under his breath, causing Natasha to silently be impressed by his Latin vocabulary. </p><p>‘Sargent Barnes, the food is delicious, Harry simply ate a big breakfast.’ Draco lied, knowing Harry wouldn’t want to explain what happened.</p><p>‘Ah but speaking of big- Vernon, what was it you do again?’ Draco asked with a fake smile. The occupants at the table all watched in silence, with some participants being eager to watch how it would unfold, as they understood the blonde’s sharp tongue might be used to cut down the bastard.</p><p>‘I work at a drill company. Fine work that is. Although, I assume your sort wouldn’t understand.’ Vernon sneered, unaware of having fallen into Draco’s trap.</p><p>‘And by my sort you mean…’</p><p>Vernon’s eyes widened slightly, looking over at Tony, who was looking at them oddly.</p><p>‘Well, er. Obviously I just meant…you rich sort.’ He stumbled, looking at the well-tailored clothes Draco wore with slight envy.</p><p>‘Yes, well,’ Draco sniffed decisively,</p><p>‘Where I’m from is a… different experience than you may be aware of. For example, I wouldn’t ever work at your company- I’d just buy it.’ He lifted his glass up slightly, in a mocking cheer.</p><p>Tony was gaping now, shocked by the blonde’s behaviour to his boyfriends family and unsure why Harry looked like he was smothering a laugh, instead of trying to defend them.</p><p>‘I beg your pardon.’ Vernon spluttered,</p><p>‘Oh, you have a lot more to beg for than just my pardon.’ Draco murmured darkly, before ignoring the man, slighting him through striking up a conversation with Wanda, who was all too happy to play along.</p><p>Harley was just weirded out by the atmosphere- what the fuck was Draco on. And on the subject of weird British behaviour- why the fuck did Harry let him beat him up, when apparently he could stop him. Harley knew the British were supposed to be polite but that felt a bit far. There was also the issue of this morning feeling uncomfortably like the stories Peter had told him about his bully Flash.</p><p>As Harley contemplated life; the spies, Pepper and Wanda where all glaring at the British family, not seeming to care about decorum. They didn’t touch their food, all seemingly trying to be on their best behaviour, whilst ensuring the Dursley’s understood who had the power.</p><p>It was a battle fought in poison-soaked tongues and silent orders for executions, given through the pretence of kindness.</p><p>All in all, the salmon seemed to have been forgotten. </p><p>'So...' Tony spoke, trying to release the weird tension,</p><p>'You must have been surprised to find out I was Harry's Dad.' He said with a grin. Petunia looked up stiffly,</p><p>'Not quite. My sister seemed to share your...proclivity for extra-curricular activities.'</p><p>Harry clenched his fork tighter as Tony blinked, not sure if he'd heard correctly in Petunia calling her sister a whore in front of her nephew. </p><p>'Excuse me?' He asked baffled. She pursed her lips,</p><p>'Well, I guess I should amend that- at least you seem to have grown out of your...habits. She never did.'</p><p>'Because she was murdered.' Harry whispered, as if wanting to defend his Mother but not wanting them to hear him try. </p><p>But in the silence that had grown as the woman spoke, it was heard as clearly as Harry’s silent cry for help.</p><p>Draco gave everyone a loaded look as many opened their mouths to defend a woman they had never met. Draco knew that it had to be Tony who fought this battle.</p><p>Tony felt rage.</p><p>'Are you insinuating that Lily was a...' He trailed off, not wanting to call Lily bad names in front of his son. </p><p>Now, if Petunia had been slightly less jealous, perhaps she would have kept her temper. But Petunia was filled with wrath knowing that not only did Lily get the perfect life, but her son- without doing anything, got to live with a billionaire in a lavish tower.</p><p>'Lily was an abnormal, freakish, <em>whore</em>. Just like her <em>freak</em> of a so-' She didn't get to finish. Tony stood up, heaving.</p><p> </p><p>‘What the fuck are you talking about?’</p><p> </p><p>‘That…boy that you house deserves <em>nothing</em>! Where’s <em>my</em> reward for having to taint my household with that…that <em>filth</em>!’ She screeched. Dudley seemed to wince whilst Vernon just looked directly at his nephew, enjoying watching mental scars reopen as his beautiful wife cut him indirectly with her words.</p><p>It was no matter to him for Petunia to put the boy in his place and show Mr Stark what Harry was like- Vernon would still get his money, he’d trained the boy too well not to.</p><p>‘I should be prized for having to contaminate my rooms with his blood because he can’t even take a healthy beatingwithout making <em>everything</em> about him! Just like Lily! Infecting everything around him with death and her unholy behaviour!’</p><p>Whatever she was going to continue saying was stopped as Tony slammed his hand on the table, causing the silverware to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Draco allowed a slow, satisfied smile to curl at him lips.</p><p>'You...are <em>incredibly</em> lucky I don't hit women. But if you don't leave- I will not be held responsible for what I do next.' His voice was cold, holding deadly rage.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s mouth opened wide, Vernon and Petunia’s following as they wondered how Mr Stark wasn’t agreeing with them.</p><p>But the family got up slowly, slowly walking towards the elevator, recognising when to leave. All the Avengers where on their feet, some weapons already in hand, waiting for Tony's approval. Even Peter was bouncing on the balls of his feet, begging for the chance to show them just how <em>freakish</em> all the inhabitants of the tower where.</p><p>The topic of being called freakish was a sensitive topic for all- none of them where considered particularly normal, after all.</p><p>'Your son's a faggot, just so you know.' Dudley blundered on, shooting a nasty look Harry's way, needing to get the last word in.</p><p>'Harley.' Tony snapped, not looking away from the bastards leaving.</p><p>Harley smiled, happy that he'd been given permission and stomped towards the fat pig, hoisting his fist back before punching Dudley square in the nose.</p><p>As blood squirted, Petunia shrieked; Vernon joining her, yelling about how they'd be hearing from their lawyers. Harley shook his fist out, looking at Harry who looked completely shocked that he was being defended,</p><p>'Still don't like you. Doesn't mean you should be called slurs.' He reasoned, spitting at Dudley's feet. Harry was speechless, looking at the elevator doors close. He made eye contact with Uncle Vernon and knew- he sure as hell had to get that money or he would pay for it with blood.</p><p>Now- some might be wondering:<em> why didn't Harry go to an adult about being blackmailed</em>? </p><p>Have you met him???? When has he ever gone to an adult when out over his head?</p><p>But the issue of being threatened was for later, because he had a feeling a lovely talk was about to take place.</p><p><em>Fun</em>.</p><p>As Harry started to sink back into reality, the first thing he heard was his best friend shouting.</p><p>'I can't believe you let the filthy muggle hit him! I've been wanting to do that for <em>years</em>!' Draco was yelling at Tony, looking incredibly pissed off.</p><p>'You <em>knew</em> about how they treated him!' Tony shouted</p><p>'<em>Everyone</em> knew! It's pretty fucking obvious if you just <em>looked</em> at him!' Draco yelled back, jabbing his finger angrily at the adult.</p><p>'Wait. Time out. Who here had suspicions about how the Dursley's treated Harry?' He demanded, looking incredibly serious and furious. </p><p>Wanda, Pepper, Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Peter and Draco all raised their hands. </p><p>Tony swore violently, causing Harry to jump.</p><p>'You knew! You <em>knew</em> and you let me bring those monsters into what is supposed to be his safe place!' He hollered, looking at them with such disgust. </p><p>‘Well, you didn’t tell us your plans!’ Clint argued, pointing to Tony accusingly.</p><p>‘Because it was supposed to be a surprise! Not a fucking horror show!’</p><p>'We didn't know how to tell you.' Peter whispered. </p><p>'I can think of multiple ways. For example, “<em>hey, Tony, Harry's relatives call him slurs an</em>-“'</p><p>'That's why you're upset?' Harry asked confused in a dumbfounded manner. Tony lowered his hands from where he'd been gesturing,</p><p>'Of course. How the hell could I not be.' Tony said thickly. </p><p>And Harry looked at Tony with new eyes. </p><p>This man knew the bare minimum and kicked out the Dursley's without a hint of hesitation, already ready to protect him.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>When Harry had been twelve, and Ron and the twins rescued him from his relatives, Molly hadn’t even blinked at being told that he was being starved and locked away.</p><p>But Tony- he’d fought for him over the smallest infraction.</p><p>Harry got up from where he'd been sitting dazed and went over to Tony's side of the table, hugging the man. Tony hesitated, not sure what to do before squeezing Harry tightly. </p><p>Harry sniffed and Tony petted his hair concerned,</p><p>'Hey, <em>Bambino</em>, are you okay?' The endearment slipped out before he could stop it, calling Harry what his Mother had always called him when he had been upset as a child.</p><p>Harry nodded, not leaving the safety of Tony's arms.</p><p>'Yeah.' He said thickly, hugging Tony tightly.</p><p>'Just...just usually no one really cares about the little stuff.' He admitted. Tony looked up at the Avengers who were still crowded around the table, looking lost about what the hell that means. He shifted his gaze to Draco and saw the young man glaring at the floor with intensity. </p><p>Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>'Everything matters. <em>Anything</em> that made you feel small or hurt, anything that made you feel lesser or scared...none of that was okay.' Tony whispered into Harry's hair. Without letting go of Harry, Tony shuffled into the living room so they could sit down, the Avengers all following diligently.</p><p>Peter and Natasha where clearly on edge, wanting to be ready for a fight as they thought of all those they’d lost.</p><p>The rest got out blankets, already sussing out the mood as they spoke in low murmurs about what snacks go well with hot chocolate that Bucky was already in the kitchen making, the man wanting to hurt someone and not being able to.</p><p>So...stress baking. </p><p>The Avengers all sat down in a loose circle, with Harry and Tony on the couch. Tony and Harry where incredibly close together, seemingly seeking heat from each other and when Pepper tried to sit on the floor, Harry shot such a desperate look at her that her heart broke. She knew they had gotten close, he always asked her how her day had gone, and would watch movies with her whenever everyone else was off doing superhero stuff.</p><p>(Harry would argue that running a business was harder than hitting stuff and she’d always give a look to any Avenger in the room that conveyed that this was <em>exactly</em> why Harry was her favourite.)</p><p>She moved herself to the couch, sitting next to the love of her life and one of her sons. He may not have accepted that they were family yet, but Pepper had seen him as such from the moment he had looked at her with that smile that automatically reminded her of the first time she’d met his Dad.</p><p>That smile that had said- <em>I know I’m not perfect but I’ll try to be for you (I also have a proclivity for setting things on fire but just keep looking at my Bambi eyes and forget about that)</em>.</p><p>The second she settled next to them, Harry hesitantly grabbed her hand, holding it so softly, it was as if he was hoping she wouldn’t notice.</p><p>Peter held Harry's ankle loosely, Draco holding his other.</p><p>Harley felt like an intruder, not knowing what the hell to do but after an awkward tug from Peter, sat down next to him. He saw Harry peak at him from where he was still hiding his face in Tony's chest and saw the awkward smile, letting him know that he didn't mind Harley being here.</p><p>They sat in silence until Bucky came back with a tray of hot chocolate. And if Bucky had put some food dye in the drink to make it purple like plums...well, that was between him, Harry's smile and the drink.</p><p>‘Are you okay?’ Tony whispered, not expecting a yes.</p><p>‘I broke a rule.’ Harry sounded disconnected. After all that had happened, the fact that he wasn’t being disciplined when he had gone against what they taught him was just… weird. His body kept trying to disassociate in preparation for his punishment he’d been conditioned to expect, and it was fucking exhausting to pull himself back to this world.</p><p>‘Which rule?’ Pepper asked, letting Harry play with her hand, amazed by this strong boy who was initiating contact.</p><p>‘I sat at the table with them. And I ate…I ate <em>next</em> to them.’ He said in disbelief. Pepper kept her voice soft,</p><p>‘Sweetheart, of course you should be able to do that.’ She told him kindly. The room was quiet as he processed this.</p><p>'They would have locked me in my cupboard.' He broke the silence, looking at Pepper as he said this.</p><p>Everyone froze apart from Wanda and Draco who already knew and where scowling down at their drinks. Tony tensed, gripping Harry tighter as his son revealed that.</p><p>'What?' Tony whispered in horror.</p><p>'It was my room for the first eleven years. And where I went when I broke a rule. They would only take me out for chores and cleaning but other than that, I lived in the cupboard.' He said with a humourless laugh, his voice numb as he reflected on his childhood which just seemed…<em>unimportant</em> compared to the other shit he’d gone through.</p><p>Harry felt- odd, for caring and still being affected by something which was so…trivial. So, <em>insignificant</em> when looking at everything from an objective point of view.</p><p>Everyone drank that in, each thinking of the storage cupboard they had first put him in.</p><p>'Oh...' Tony trailed off, not knowing what to say. Harry continued on, not wanting to stop,</p><p>'They... they had a lot of rules. To stomp the freakishness out of me. And if I broke them I'd get punished. But the rules kept <em>changing</em>...' Harry furrowed his eyebrows, remembering how confused and lost he'd been when, something he was allowed to do the day before, suddenly cost him ten lashes. </p><p>'You don't have to tell us anything you aren't comfortable with. Nothing could make us hate them more and nothing could make us love you less.' Tony reassured him, ignoring Pepper's head slowly lift to look at Tony with wonder in her eyes. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>Whilst he hadn't directly said <em>I love you</em>- it was the first time Tony had used the L word to refer to Harry. </p><p>It would be a while before he could outright say it- Howard had fucked him up too much. </p><p>'I...I know. I don't want to say everything because I just…I don’t. Wanda knows some...uh, she can tell you anything she knows, if that's okay?' Harry asked desperately. Wanda nodded and he gave a relieved smile.</p><p>'But uh, the basis of it was; I was locked away and- and <em>hurt</em> for a long time.' Harry said quietly. </p><p>'Never again.' Tony whispered. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a while. </p><p>'Harry? Do you want to meet Aunt May?' Peter said suddenly. The whole room shifted at the thought of Harry leaving but Peter had made up his mind. He knew Harry better than most, they spent literally every free moment they could together.</p><p>And he knew- Harry needed to meet an Aunt figure different to his or he'd never be able to differentiate between his abusive relative and Aunt figures.</p><p>And considering how desperate Natasha wanted to be called Aunt Nat (there was bet going on who could get Harry to crack first), it might be best to start now.</p><p>Harry smiled, happy that Peter seemed to be aware that he needed to move and nodded. </p><p>'You coming, Draco? Harles? Wanda?' Peter extended the invitation. The latter two declined, Wanda needed to have a very serious talk with the Avengers and Harley needed to reassess how important it was to him to have Tony as his Father figure. </p><p>Draco probably didn’t need to come but he just really wanted to see more of the muggle world and sure as hell wasn’t leaving Harry alone right now.</p><p>And so, the kids left, and the strong faces the Avengers had put on crumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Clint, Steve and Bruce cried.</p><p>It wasn’t that silent, strong bullshit men are supposed to show.</p><p>It was ugly, clinging to their friends and then forcing them away as they struggle to face their emotion, crying.</p><p>All of them had come from abusive homes with abusive Fathers, and they wished they'd spoken up about their suspicions sooner.</p><p>They had seen the signs.</p><p>They just hadn't wanted to be the one to bring it up.</p><p>Hadn’t wanted to be told they were wrong and have proof that they were still effected, still paranoid towards authority figures, showcased to their family.</p><p>Bucky and Nat spoke in low tones, both unable to process this feeling of grief for not stopping something they hadn’t known about and dealing with it in the only way they knew how- violence. </p><p>They wouldn’t actually go through with the plans they were making- being an ex-KGB Agent and ex-Hydra assassin meant that the Government was constantly checking on them…but it was nice to pretend.</p><p>Tony was just being held by Pepper, holding a protective hand over her stomach, even though they didn’t plan to ever have biological kids together.</p><p>As Pepper jokes (she was never actually joking), she already has four.</p><p>Five if she counts Tony. </p><p> </p><p>Harley disappeared into his room, sitting on his bed silently before making a decision.</p><p>He would back off Tony.</p><p>Harry needed him more than Harley. </p><p>Harley had gone without a Father for fifteen years, he could go without one for a few more. And if he had never considered that Tony could love them both the same; that Harley had no reason not to back off- well, that's another problem for later.</p><p>He sat in silence, before reaching for his phone, wiping away a stray tear as he considered what had been shared by Harry. Fuck- Harley had been raised to believe that God had a purpose for everything but it was days like this that he wasn’t sure.</p><p>Thumbing in the needed numbers, he smiled wetly as a familiar voice came through the speakers,</p><p>‘Hey Abby. How’s it going in Spain?’ He put on a cheerful voice, needing to reassure himself that his sister was safe and happy. As his sister rattled off details about all the awesome food, Harley sent a silent prayer up to God (he was raised in the south and religion soothed him- fuck off), asking for his family would always be protected.</p><p>And if that prayer had extended to a boy he barely liked, not out of pity but because he knew the fucker would have included him and he refused to be outdone, then that was between him and the big guy.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda steeled herself, getting ready to inform them of the memories she'd seen.</p><p>She gave an awkward smile, knowing that she was totally grounded for not sharing what had happened.</p><p>Because there is a line between keeping something confidential, keeping something secret to be a good friend- and putting someone in danger by allowing abusers to walk free.</p><p>And she knew she should have told someone, but she’d just been so happy to have Harry trust her that…she hadn’t wanted to stop the easy trust they had.</p><p>And now that decision to keep quiet had meant that Harry had had to see those monsters.</p><p>‘It…it might be easier if I showed you.’ She spoke thickly, waving her figure tips to emphasis what she meant.</p><p>Bucky and Clint looked apprehensive, not the biggest fan of having something in their head but ultimately, trusted their teammate and cared about Harry more.</p><p>What’s a bit of discomfort and revival of PTSD for family?</p><p>A recipe for a shit ton of extra therapy.</p><p>It’s cool- Stark paid for it.</p><p> </p><p>After getting permission from everyone, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply-</p><p><em>In</em>- the pixels which would form the memory started to show</p><p><em>Out</em>- The Avengers landed in a dark, cramped room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once the Avenger’s managed to adjust to the dark, they saw a young Harry Potter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He must have been about four? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Five? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter his age, he was adorable, and Nat cooed as he blew a spit bubble. He held a ratty blanket under one arm, his thumb securely in his mouth as he stared upwards. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘This is… this is weird.’ Clint murmured to himself. He couldn’t see the other Avenger’s, but he knew they would have been seeing the same thing in their own mind. He crouched down to the serious toddler and flicked to his nose, being slightly weirded out by how Harry didn’t react.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clint sat in silence with the boy, happy to comfort the boy, unknowing why Wanda had decided to show him this memory. He knew something was going to happen- that was the whole point of why his mind had been invaded, but while he could, he’d pretend he was able to protect the kid as they sat together. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, there were some clicking sounds on the other side of the door. Pepper frowned, that had sounded like locks. Had the child been locked in?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opened and she expected to hear Harry giggle and run out as any child should but instead Harry didn’t move a muscle as the door opened to reveal Petunia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You motherfucking bitch!’ Pepper snarled, swearing in anger as the awful words this woman had called her nephew rang in her ears. They didn’t react to her words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Get out. This house must be perfect by the time my Diddykims comes back from nursery.' The lady snapped. Pepper stepped out of where they had been as Harry scuttled out, turning back and exhaling sharply. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>God, she’d really hoped Harry had been kidding. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a thin mattress, covered by a baby blanket which was ratty and dirty. It had an odd design on it, gold balls with wings. There were three broken soldiers and a pitiful sign drawn with care, which proudly depicted that the cupboard was, "HaRry's RooM."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No...' Tony breathed. He turned back as he heard a slap, tuning back into what had been going on behind him. Harry was holding onto his cheek, his upper lip stiff as he tried not to cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey! Stop that! Please, you can do anything to me but he’s a child!’ Tony begged, running at Petunia and trying to make her stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, he just went through her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not for the first time, he cursed himself for not being able to protect Harry sooner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't want to hear about your freakish dreams! Flying motorcycle, what absolute rubbish! No meals for today and you'll be lucky if I don't tell your Uncle!' She threatened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry was thrown into his cupboard again. Tony’s heart broke as he saw his son pucker his brow in concentration and whispered rules to himself,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Silly, Harry.' He berated himself, tugging on his hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't ever tell people about your dreams.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I want to hear. Bambino, I’ll always want to listen to you.’ Tony reached out an arm to reassure him, but the boy turned to smoke in his hand, and he was thrust into another scene.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What. Did. I. Tell you!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An obese man was yelling at a twelve-year-old, emphasising each word with a kick in their stomach. They were curled around their stomach, trying to protect themselves from the onslaught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'm sorry! Please Uncle Vernon, I didn't mean to!' The kid lifted their head out of the protective cocoon their arms had created to reveal a young Harry. Steve sucked in a breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh God. Please, what the hell did this kid ever do!’ He yelled to the sky, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey, kid. Kid! I swear, I’ll hunt those bastards down, okay? And then after we can talk shit about Bucky? Huh? Does that sound fun?’ Steve begged desperately, not wanting to focus on the horrid sounds around him. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Bucky was going to kill some people and he was going to relish</em> <em>it,</em></p><p>
  <em>'I don't fucking care! If I get woken up one more damn time because of your faggot arse missing your boyfriend, I'll kill you.' The monster grabbed Harry by the hair, leaning in close enough that his spit was hitting the boy as he spoke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Do you understand me, boy?' He spoke, deadly serious about his threat. Harry gave a choked affirmative and the walrus threw him onto the floor. All Bucky could think about was how they’d let Harry go off by himself with his Uncle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who the fuck knows what happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry didn't move after the man left, wheezing on the floor as he tried to assess the damage done, grabbing his ribs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Note to self- don't wake people up.' He stuttered deadpan as he tried to speak through the pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Sorry Cedric, I haven't got time for your ghosts.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky tilted his head, squashing the jealously he felt, who was fuck was Cedric?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And then they were back in their bodies, none of them wishing to speak first.</p><p> ‘I need a drink.’ Tony muttered, walking to the bar. Natasha walked to where he was holding a bottle of scotch and grabbed it out of his hand, opening the cork and pouring the liquor down the drain.</p><p>‘Your son has shared <em>a lot</em> with you today. You are <em>not</em> going to be drunk when he comes back from Peter’s.’ She snarled. He stared at her for a moment,</p><p>‘You’re right. Fine. You’re right- kid needs me more. Barnes, you said baking helps you with violent tendencies?’ He said, sounding bone tired.</p><p>Barnes nodded once.</p><p>‘Right, well, uh, want to teach me how to make pastries?’ He asked.</p><p>‘I think bread might be better. The kneading and punching is therapeutic.’ He gave a decisive nod and walked into the kitchen.</p><p>And if the majority of Avenger’s followed him- that was between them and their homicidal rage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Petey-pie! What are you doing hanging out with these losers!' A cheerful sing-song voice bellowed. Harry gave a sigh as Wade came bounding up to the trio walking towards Peter's home. </p><p>Draco looked up and down the mercenary,</p><p>'It's like a goblin fucked a squib.' He muttered. Wade looked at him unimpressed,</p><p>'I'm starting to think the author <em>wants</em> me to challenge you to a duel.' He responded to everyone’s confusion.</p><p>'Uh...Wade, what are you doing here?' Harry cut in. Wade gave him a smile,</p><p>'Oh well, you didn't come to your shift last night and some of the Mom's came by and told me to remind you to drop by the bar to pick things up.' Wade stated, starting to skip next to the trio.</p><p>Harry cursed.</p><p>He'd completely forgotten about his shift...and to call Sirius and Remus. </p><p>Actually, he was angry at them- so <em>ha</em>. He totally didn't call them on purpose.</p><p>But the shift- yeah, he should have remembered. Mostly because it’ll be fucking brilliant to take Draco with him and this way he would get to learn the American and British magical education system together. Hermione was gonna be sooooo jealous.</p><p>'Oh uh, tonight might be kind of hard to do. Is there any way I could do a double shift tomorrow? I need to catch you up on things.' Harry asked, knowing that he needed to talk to TJ and inform him of Draco's presence. Having a Malfoy in America definitely meant the government needed to be informed on the basis of transparency and TJ was their middle ground. </p><p>'Ooooo, and then Petey and I can have a night of raunchy sex!' Wade clapped happily. The younger teens looked at him blankly,</p><p>'Oh, whoops. Wrong universe.' He shrugged.</p><p>'Are you a seer or something?' Draco asked confused.</p><p>'Nah, I'm a millennial's worst nightmare.' Wade did spooky hands,</p><p>'A fucked-up avocado.' He revealed dramatically. Draco may or may not have grabbed Peter's hand from being so weirded out.</p><p>'Hermione better take back everything she ever said about <em>us</em> being the weird ones.' He whispered to Harry, not taking his eyes off the man. The man blew Draco a kiss as he saw the teen staring at him,</p><p>'Oh, right, I should introduce myself. I'm Deadpool. Or Wade. Either works.'  He wiggled his fingers in greeting at the new add on. </p><p>'I'm Malfoy. That's the one acceptable name I'll answer to.' Draco answered, looking amused with the odd man.</p><p>'Malfoy?' Wade repeated coldly, taking a gun out of its holster and flicking the safety off as he aimed it at Draco. Peter immediately stepped in front of Draco, who didn't understand the danger, and glared at the mercenary.</p><p>‘Should I be concerned with the object being pointed at my head right now?’ Draco asked in a blasé tone, at this point just kind of used to being in danger whenever he was with Harry.</p><p>He should consider making an insurance company for Harry Potter friends.</p><p>‘Yes.’ Harry snapped, glaring at Wade who refused to make eye contact with his friend.</p><p>'Wade! Stop that.' Peter demanded. </p><p>'No can-do Baby boy. His Daddy isn't exactly nice.' Wade pushed Peter's objections away, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>‘Doesn’t mean he isn’t.’ Harry said tersely. Wade took his attention off Draco to smile a sharks smile,</p><p>‘You didn’t have that bruise on your eye and wrist last time I saw you.’ Wade rebutted. All three teens froze at that but for different reasons,</p><p>‘When in Merlin’s name did you get a bruise on your wrist!’ Draco shouted angrily, stalking over to where Harry was, not caring about the gun tracking his movements. Harry shot Wade a pissed off look as Peter and Draco rolled up his sleeves and started fussing over the finger printed bruise that swallowed his wrist.</p><p>'Waaaaade.' Harry groaned, just too tired to deal with any drama today.</p><p>‘What the fuck did I do!’ Wade yelped.</p><p>‘Now they’re going to overreact.’ Harry groaned. Draco whacked Harry across the head, making Wade cock the gun at the move. Draco didn’t care, placing his hands on his hips,</p><p>‘What? Like how Mione and I overreacted when Umbridge used an <em>illegal</em> blood quill on you!’ Draco emphasised.</p><p>‘I went through a very emotional upheaval today! I’m <em>vulnerable</em>! Stop bringing up the past!’ Harry tried, hoping that would get Draco off his case.</p><p>It didn’t.</p><p>‘Harry James Potter- I swear to Merlin if you try to guilt me I’ll tell Hermione you have a phone. And then <em>she</em> can lecture you. No wait… I’ll tell <em>Ron</em>!’ Draco crossed his arms with a smug look, knowing he’d won. Ron was the most loyal friend and would have no worries about risking the Statute of Secrecy for revenge over his best friend.</p><p>‘And I’ll tell MJ.’ Peter interjected awkwardly, wanting to be part of this. The three looked over at him and he shuffled his feet gawkily,</p><p>‘She’s my scary friend.’ He fumbled in his explanation.</p><p>‘He’s such a cutie. Why the fuck did the author ship you two together.’ Wade glared accusingly at Draco who simply looked at the adorable doe eyed boy with hearts in his eyes.</p><p>'Draco is good. He has literally saved my life multiple times and is one of my best friends.' Harry explained, looking like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.</p><p>‘And the bruise?’ Wade said unyieldingly.</p><p>‘My father invited the Dursley’s over. Uncle Vernon wanted to remind me of my place.’ Harry said emotionless. Wade shrugged, giving a wide smile and put the gun back in his pants. </p><p>‘And?’ Wade asked, begging for permission to hurt those useless pieces of shit. He didn’t know everything of course but- some shit had come out during drinking games.</p><p>‘No one is allowed to hurt them, and neither are their weapons.’ Harry stated firmly. Seeing Wade find a loophole, he expanded,</p><p>‘They aren’t allowed to be hurt- mentally or physically, killed, blackmailed or extorted by you or anyone.’</p><p>Wade defeated.</p><p>‘For now. There… there might be something we need to discuss later.’ Harry gave in slightly, thinking about how the hell he was going to get the money.</p><p>Wade clapped excited.</p><p>'Oh well, that's all you had to say. I'm gonna go and inform some of the guys back at the bar. Don't want everyone to get too excited.' Wade gave the subtle warning, only leaving when Harry gave a small nod. </p><p>Peter, used to New York and the weirdness that comes with it, just shrugged and kept leading the way to his apartment. Behind him, Draco and Harry had a quite conversation, Draco having casted <em>mufflito</em> as soon as Peter was far enough away.</p><p>'What was that warning?' Draco prompted. Harry rubbed his eyes,</p><p>'It means your Wanted poster has gone international. Before, only Sirius and I had posters at the bar. Now, you do too. Wade needs to go warn everyone that you're not for sale.' Harry explained. </p><p>Draco nodded in understanding. </p><p>'What are we wanted for officially now?' Draco asked, knowing Harry needed a laugh. The ministry kept changing it, making it worse and worse. </p><p>Harry had been able to keep track due to the posters at the bar, since he refused to talk to his asshole godfathers. </p><p>‘Domestic Terrorism and murder.' Harry smirked. Draco gaped at him,</p><p>'When the hell did they add in murder?!' </p><p>'Yesterday? Wade sent me a picture of the new poster before you arrived.' Harry shrugged. </p><p>'But...but you haven't killed anyone.' Draco asked confused. </p><p>'They're saying I killed Cedric.' Harry whispered. Draco stopped and looked at Harry, his heart feeling heavy as he realised Harry had very much planned on not telling him about the new charges and how they were effecting him.</p><p>'I'm sorry.' Draco whispered. Harry shrugged him off,</p><p>'It's fine. This day has been heavy enough, let's just move on.' He cancelled the spell and went to where Peter was standing, falling into conversation with him. </p><p>Draco scrunched his eyes shut, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. </p><p>He enjoyed the lack of light assaulting his senses for a few seconds before opening them and allowing everything to filter back in. </p><p>He knew who was responsible for adding the new charge.</p><p>His fucking Father.</p><p>Lucius had threatened to do so if Draco didn't fall in line and he'd apparently made good on his promise as soon as he realised Draco left the country. </p><p>As he ran slightly to catch up with his friends, he thought of a random line he'd read once in a book,</p><p>~Child Soldier come marching home~</p><p><em>How odd</em>, he thought morosely. <em>That a child would ever again want to see the parents that allowed them to experience War</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the house in which Draco was informed Peter lived, he was confused. It was rather rundown, and Draco could think of multiple easy spells which would fix the place right up. He had manners though and didn't mention it to his host.</p><p>It may have slipped his mind that muggles didn't have magic- but fuck you all for judging, it's been a tiring day. </p><p>What shocked him the most, however, was when they entered the house and...it was made up of...smaller houses? </p><p>It was apparently the same set up that Mr Stark held in his Tower, except that no one knew each other, and they had no communal rooms. </p><p>Apparently it was called an apartment.</p><p>They were led up a never-ending staircase, which reminded Draco that he needed to start working out again, now that Quidditch wasn't an option for him to indulge in. Finally, they reached the floor Peter lived in, Draco dying of a stitch and utterly undignified. </p><p>And that's how Draco met the Parents.</p><p>Well, Aunt May. </p><p>Red faced and sweaty, whilst cursing up a storm. </p><p>'And who is <em>this</em> lovely young man?' A kind voice laughed. Draco looked at the lady and tried to give a smile,</p><p>'Thank you for agreeing to entertain us, Madame.' He said breathily, trying to keep his composure as his stitch refused to go away. She looked at him amused,</p><p>'Well, he's a bit of a charmer, now isn't he. Trying to impress me?' Aunt May laughed gently, teasing her nephew. Draco just smiled in, “socially inept”, unsure what to do, considering his only Aunt he had contact with was Aunt Bellatrix.</p><p>Who y'know... was in jail.</p><p>Thanks to his best friend. </p><p>Who was technically her distant nephew.</p><p>Draco tried not to think about it.</p><p><em>'Aunt Maaaay</em>.' Peter whined, hiding a smile as she ruffled his hair. He looked up and saw Harry standing by the doorway, awkward as they come. </p><p>'This is Harry. Harry, Aunt May.' Peter introduced, trying to communicate with his eyes to Aunt May to be extra nice. </p><p>'I don't suppose you have a fancy greeting for me to, huh?' </p><p>'They're Amish.' Peter stage whispered, trying to explain why Draco had been so polite. Her eyebrows raised,</p><p>'Oh, that’s so interesting!' She gushed.</p><p>'Tha-thank you Mam'.' Harry rubbed the back of his head, internally groaning at himself for acting so weird.</p><p>'Oh, none of that nonsense. Call me May.' She insisted. </p><p>Harry and Draco both nodded, neither planning on calling her only by her given name at any point. </p><p>She looked at them like she knew what they were thinking and both boys squirmed. </p><p>'Right well, I won't keep you. I'm making brownies so you'll have to stay for that and then Happy can take you anywhere you want to go.' She said, blushing as she thought of the man she was kinda seeing but not really. </p><p>'Would you like me to help with the brownies?' Harry asked, already rolling up his sleeves to help, as what the assumed was expected. Everyone helped at the Weasley’s and he was solely in charge of cooking at the Dursley’s, so this seemed like the logical step.  She smiled, shooing him away. </p><p>'Nonsense. You're having a playdate.'</p><p>'It's not a playdate! I'm too old for those. It's <em>hanging out</em>.' Peter insisted. Both wizards tensed as they waited for the authority figure to punish him for speaking to her so plainly and blinked when she didn't.</p><p>They gave each other matching confused looks.</p><p>'Alright grown-ups. Tell me if you want a glass of milk for the brownies once they're done.' She kissed Peter's forehead and then disappeared, leaving Peter with two teens having a midlife crisis as they re-evaluated everything. </p><p>Literally every maternal or paternal adult they had a relationship with had been violent when they first met them. </p><p>Hagrid- knocked a door down and cursed his cousin.</p><p>Molly- yelled at her children.</p><p>Sirius- tried to kill them (well, Ron's rat but at that point, the line was blurry).</p><p>Remus- showed them their biggest fear.</p><p>Does Harry need go on?</p><p>Fuck it, might as well,</p><p>Nat- locked him in an interrogation room.</p><p>Pepper- yanked him by the ear and shouted at him (that wasn’t really her fault though, she thought it was Tony).</p><p>Weasel- threatened to shoot him unless he vacated the property until he recognised the scar (that was fun, they still laughed about that).</p><p>Tony- accused his Godfather of being a child groomer (never letting that go, by the way).</p><p>Honestly- there were more, and Harry didn't have enough time and that…that’s actually a bit concerning. </p><p>The point is- this was the first time they'd met a woman who was maternal and hadn't tried to hurt them and it was weeeeeird. </p><p>The few hours that followed were even odder. </p><p>For starters, when they settled in to watch Legally Blonde, Aunt May came with a steaming pile of brownies and let them not only eat on the sofa but <em>joined them</em>. </p><p>And didn't even get angry when crumbs fell. </p><p>It was...unexpected. </p><p>But the best part of the evening was when Draco and Harry said they should probably start going back- they knew they needed to face the music and when May asked them where Happy should drop them off, replied the Avengers Tower.</p><p>'Oh...' She said faintly,</p><p>'You guys are...' She trailed off, not wanting to say Superheroes if they weren't. </p><p>'Oh, he's Tony's son. I'm just there for the ride.' Draco smiled, feeling incredibly smug as she did a double take.</p><p>'Do you mean- biologically?' She whispered, already planning on booking a brunch with Nat and Pepper, so she could scold them for not informing her.</p><p>'Yeah. I'm with him for the summer.' Harry said shyly. Aunt May smiled warmly at him,</p><p>'Well good. Then you're already family.'</p><p>And with that sentence that was <em>definitely</em> going to keep the boys awake at night, she pushed them gently out the door with a tray of brownies to take with them. </p><p>The door was thin enough that as she closed the door, both boys heard her announce,</p><p>'I <em>like</em> them. I want them over for family take out once a week.' </p><p>Neither boy looked at each other, both too busy blushing, trying to hide that feeling of maternal warmth.</p><p>Maybe Aunts weren't that bad after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'I thought you said focaccia was the bread of good omens.' Bruce whispered to Tony as they stared at the new arrivals. It had been around half an hour since they arrived and the only person who wasn't staring at them uncomfortably was Clint, who was incredibly happy, eating the bread they'd all made together. </p><p>Was bread supposed to proof overnight?</p><p>Yes. </p><p>But Bucky was smart-</p><p>He had made the dough for focaccia last night and just didn't tell his friends that. So, they got to get all their aggression out and then Bucky pretended the bread only needed to proof for two hours.  So, both breads where in the bread draw. He'd then just taken out last night's dough that had proofed for enough time and put that in the oven.</p><p>The Avengers where none the wiser.</p><p>The world’s mightiest defenders everyone.</p><p>'That's what my mom always told me.' Tony whispered back.</p><p>'Oh quiet- it's not like I'm particularly thrilled to be here either.' The guest replied. </p><p>The Avenger's frowned, they couldn't believe they forgot who was arriving today.</p><p>Well, in their defence- they’d been incredibly aware of the time in which their guest would appear, until all the shit had gone down. </p><p>The elevator dinged and Tony just had one thought.</p><p>'Did anyone tell the Amish boys about the pagan gods!' He yelped in urgency. </p><p>Loki gained the most delighted expression on his face as he realised the chaos he could cause. </p><p>'Shit! Hide the gods!' Bruce yelled, trying to shove Thor and only getting an enthusiastic hug in return. </p><p>It was too late. </p><p>The doors had opened to reveal two tired looking boys. </p><p> </p><p>They didn't even pause as they walked into the room, putting the tray of what looked like Aunt May's brownies, down on the counter. </p><p>Yet, as soon as Draco and Harry walked past Loki, all three tensed.</p><p>'Well, well, well. What a...<em>magical</em> surprise.' Loki drawled, thanking Odin for causing his punishment to occur here.</p><p>The fun they could have with what must be two muggleborns- who went to an <em>Amish school</em>. He would really enjoy breaking their world view. It was like Yule came early.</p><p>Except- whatever anyone in the room had expected, it wasn't the always cold-faced and put together Draco...fangirling.</p><p>'Holy Merlin! Harry! <em>Get your arse over here</em>! It's <em>Loki</em>!' He remarked with heart eyes. </p><p>'Can I just say- I am <em>such</em> a big fan of yours. I'm in your son's house at school and just <em>wow</em>. We grew up learning about your...presence and just, <em>Harry</em>, it's <em>Loki</em>!' Draco was jumping up and down now, tugging Harry's sleeve in excitement. </p><p>Loki took a step back, not used to such a positive response,</p><p>'Thor.' Loki whispered, not taking his eyes off the magic user.</p><p>'What is going on?' He shot a frantic look to his brother who just looked incredibly amused. </p><p>'It would seem you have an admire.' He remarked amused. </p><p>There was silence as everyone stood in either admiration, confusion or horror over the proceedings.</p><p>Except then Harry chipped in, having remembered a tale that Hermione told had told him,</p><p>'Is it true you fucked a horse?' </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>April Fool's motherfucker- I lied.<br/>Remember how I was like- duuuude the Dursley's definitely aren't going to be in this? Well I lied and I enjoyed every second of it. </p><p>Let's all appreciate for a second that I added Milgram as a way to pretend I'm studying<br/>I will be honest- the fight scene between Harry and Bucky made me sob in ~single~</p><p>Let's be real- we all knew it was Loki that was coming</p><p>There was such an overwhelming amount of support in the last chapter for Peter and Draco that it has officially been added<br/>So, I have like, the biggest crush on black widow and Aunt May and as such she got to play a big part in this chapter</p><p>Draco speaks a shit ton of languages because I said so. This decision may have been impacted by how everyone I know speaks more than one language and unfortunately none of my characters decided to learn Spanish so we're going for the languages I wish I spoke instead of the ones I do.</p><p>HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT- ONE OF YOU GUYS MADE A PLAYLIST FOR THIS FIC????? AND IT'S AMAZING??????<br/>It's called HPAT-SIRAFB by isapk if anyone wants to check it out because damn this fucking AMAZING!!!</p><p>*lines up the sniper shot at anyone who still has hope*<br/>Me: lemme take the shot<br/>My brain: doitdoitdoit<br/>*presses the trigger only to realise I forgot to load it*<br/>Me: fuck</p><p>please come say hi to me on tumblr, I have no life: http://chaoticavacado.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ~Best of friends, best of friends, I'm a little scared of you, not gonna lie~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today we're here with a certain author who wrote a shit ton and now had to divide a chapter into two, tell me, how do you feel?<br/>Me, rocking in the corner: *sobs*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so tireeeeeeed<br/>For some FuCkiNg reason- when I tried to do research about Thor I couldn't find the actual mythology which considering its a wee bit needed- was slightly frustrating</p><p>So uh...Prince Philip just died but tbh I'm surprised he lasted this long so have a chapter instead :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>'<em>Is it true you fucked a horse?</em>' </p><p> </p><p>Everyone blinked before Draco raised a considering brow,</p><p>'Is it?' </p><p>'You're taking that tale out of context. I was in the mirroring form. And don’t be so crass.' Loki started to hedge off, pushing Thor slightly forward to take the heat off him. </p><p>Thor frowned, knowing his introvert brother hadn't prepared for such questioning. </p><p>'Young mortal, did you know, I have endeavoured many festivities myself. Indeed, once, I was married off as a bride and-' Thor cut in, smiling winningly. The three magic users looked at him unimpressed. </p><p>'Have <em>you</em>, fucked a horse?' Harry asked suspiciously.</p><p>The Avengers where starting to get a bit worried about Harry's obsession with the horse.</p><p>Harry just wanted to know how the <em>fuck</em> such a thing was anatomically possible and had been wondering; if Sirius fucked a dog whilst being one- what would the offspring look like?</p><p>This wasn’t the first time he’d thought of such a thing, having wondered if maybe an Animagus wizard had screwed an animal in that form and that’s why centaurs exist. When he'd mentioned his thoughts to his godfather, he'd been locked out of the house until he apologised, whilst Sirius did the <em>ick</em> dance and cursed him for asking the same question his Father had before him. </p><p>'I uh... I have not.' Thor answered awkwardly. Harry nodded decisively. </p><p>'Then Loki is cooler.' Everyone gaped, their mouthed hanging open but Draco looked furious,</p><p>'No. No way. Get your own god! I bagsie Loki!'</p><p>'You can't bagsie a god!' Harry denied, crossing his arms.</p><p>'Uh... I think I can because, <em>I just did</em>. Besides- Thor has the whole loud and red theme going on- isn't that more like you.' Draco said snidely.</p><p>'I was almost in Slytherin!' </p><p>'But were you?' Draco said sassily. Harry looked taken back,</p><p>'Huh?'</p><p>'But were you? You said you were <em>almost</em> in Slytherin. That means you can be his back up.' </p><p>'I'm going to stab you.' Harry decided.</p><p>'With what? I hid your toys, remember?' Draco said smugly. </p><p>'Fine. No food.' Harry smiled, knowing he'd won. Draco looked at his friend with betrayal in his eyes,</p><p>‘You Gryffindor <em>bastard</em>!' </p><p>'Okay! <em>Time out</em>! Calm it, Elle Woods.' Tony got in between them, directing the later comment to Draco.</p><p>'What's going on?' He asked sternly, breaking out his Dad voice. Oh God- he had a <em>Dad voice</em>.  </p><p>The two teens glared at each other sullenly. At this point, Loki chipped in,</p><p>'I beg their pardon for need to interrupt but- are you two arguing over whose patron god I should be?' Loki asked in shock. Draco looked at the god unimpressed,</p><p>'Never mind, he's daft. You can have the god.' Draco decided. Harry looked at him with a pout,</p><p>‘Well, now I don’t want the god.’</p><p>‘Well, I didn’t want to deal with false advertising. Loki is depicted as cunning- not slow.’</p><p>'Draco- you think everyone is slow.'</p><p>'Not true, I don't think Hermione is slow.' Draco waved away Harry's complaint. Tony snapped his figures, irritated about being ignored again,</p><p>'Okay, people, let's bring it back. You guys realise Loki is a <em>real</em> god, right?' </p><p>'I thought your Father was equivalent to a genius according to muggles?' Draco turned to Harry, who looked disappointed with his Father.</p><p>'Uh, so did I?' Harry responded hopelessly. Draco sighed irritated,</p><p>'Obviously, we understand Loki is a real god.' </p><p>'And...you don't have a problem with that.'</p><p>'No. Why would I?' Draco responded shortly.</p><p>'Because...you're Amish?' Tony asked, feeling like a headache was becoming a regular occurrence to him whenever the blonde was around. </p><p>'And?'</p><p>'The Amish believe in the Abrahamic God?' Tony answered confused. Draco and Harry froze, both their eyes wide as they looked at each other and then the god. </p><p>Draco opened his mouth to debate about how stupid that idea was, having grown up with the tradition of pagan pluralism but Harry having been forced to Church every Sunday to repent for his unnaturalness stopped him with a hand to the arm.</p><p>'Well, uh,' Harry laughed awkwardly, </p><p>'There's gotta be a reason we left, right? Hard to hold onto a belief which has direct proof against it.' Harry tried to give a winning smile that just came across as a grimace.</p><p>'Was the torture not enough for them to want to get out?' Clint whispered to Natasha. The Avengers nodded slowly in agreement.</p><p>There was an awkward silence.</p><p>'So, would anyone care to enlighten my brother and I as to why you have two muggleborns living with you?' Loki drawled in a fake bored voice. He was curious at their presence and thrilled at the prospect of having two magic users in the same space as them. Especially considering that the one with stale magic went to the school one of his children had set up. </p><p>'What's a muggle born?' Bucky questioned. Loki opened his mouth to explain, only to see the look of panic on the boy's faces,</p><p>'It's a term I use to describe those below me.' He fluttered his eyelashes, ignoring the exhales of relief.</p><p>Huh, so they knew they were Wizards. But the muggles didn’t…</p><p>The brunette most certainly wouldn’t be in his house- had this child never learnt of subtlety?</p><p>'Great. Well, no offence but I need to have a chat with my kid before we all piss off to bed so,' Tony made shooing motions to the gods. </p><p>'I'll show you where you'll be staying.' Bruce offered kindly, happy to see Thor again. Loki gave a meaningful look to Draco, who nodded lightly to show he'd understood. </p><p>They needed to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Pepper and Tony all looked at each other, Pepper incredibly unimpressed, as she recognised the look Harry wore. It was the- <em>I know you're going to make me talk about my feelings and I'd literally rather wait until I'm about to fly a nuke into space to do it</em>- look.</p><p>Pepper hated the look. </p><p>'Do you boys want to go for a walk?' She asked. Tony and Harry nodded eagerly, both preferring to move while discussing heavy topics; it made them feel less trapped. She smiled at them and they walked down to the lobby, waving at some of the staff who recognised the couple going for an evening walk. The staff said nothing about the dark-haired teen they'd seen wandering around the Tower, all up to their ears in NDA's and honestly- they just respected the family. </p><p>'Have you done any tourist things yet?' Pepper questioned, walking on one side of Harry whilst her husband to be, walked on the other.</p><p>'I didn't really have time to, if I'm honest.' Harry shrugged. </p><p>'I spent so much time looking over my shoulder when I first got here, visiting the Statue of Liberty just didn't seem that important.' Tony got an excited look on his face,</p><p>'Well, you know, Thor and Loki haven't either. We could make a whole day of it.' </p><p>Harry beamed at the thought. </p><p>'That sounds awesome!' Harry gushed, before starting a full-on conversation with Tony about all the things they should do in NYC. Pepper smiled before blinking,</p><p>
  <em>Oh, this little fucker was good.</em>
</p><p>'Harry?' The aforementioned kid smiled at her guilty,</p><p>'Not getting out of it, huh?'</p><p>'This one has been trying those tricks a lot longer than you.' Pepper patted Tony's arm who looked accusingly at his kid, realising he'd been side-tracked. </p><p>'Right, well, what do you want to know?' </p><p>'I just want to understand you. What you've gone through.' Tony asked pleadingly. </p><p>'You grew up in an emotionally and physically abusive home where you were kept in a <em>cupboard</em> for your childhood.' Pepper implored Harry to understand. He just looked stoically ahead as they walked towards Central Park, as the sun came down.</p><p>'You then went to an Amish school that basically counts as a cult.' Tony interjected. </p><p>'And where hurt there as well.' Pepper added softly. Tony clicked his fingers,</p><p>'You also beat the Winter Soldier in a fight. We should be talking about that. You beat someone who was trained as an assassin for seventy years!' Harry stopped where he had been walking, looking at them like a caged animal,</p><p>'I know all that! Why are you bringing it up!' He started to back away slowly.</p><p>'Because we're scared for you! I want you to be safe and it seems that I can't even guarantee that!' Tony burst, grabbing Harry's shoulder's lightly, getting Harry to look at him with glassy eyes, stubbornly refusing to let a tear fall.</p><p>'You are my son. You are one of the most important people in my life. I will do anything I can to protect you and that means knowing what's going on in here,' He tapped the side of Harry's head gently. Harry closed his eyes in guilt, remembering the threat of his Uncle. Then he remembered the tension around the Avenger's and a magic user and knew he couldn't tell them. </p><p>'Look- I'll admit it. School...it wasn't good. It seemed like every year, someone died or was hurt and for some unlucky reason- I was always in the centre. Being in nonstop danger for five years gives you a pretty good handle on things.' He mumbled.</p><p>Pepper and Tony gave each other a look over their shoulders- that still wasn't enough to compensate for how good he was at fighting. </p><p>'Have you ever seen someone about this?' Pepper asked hesitantly. Harry looked at her confused,</p><p>'I always went to my Head of Year when something happened.' Harry cocked his head to the side. Tony stared at his kid blankly, he couldn't believe how dumb his child was sometimes. </p><p>'Head of Year?' Pepper asked, side-tracked. Harry nodded happily,</p><p>'Yeah, best teacher ever. Don't get me wrong- the school was bad, but that's because the Headmaster...it's like he <em>wants</em> something bad to happen to students. I think he likes seeing who can handle it. I...I think he purposely hired people he knew would want to harm us. But the rest of the teachers where amazing. Always cared about us- or at least kept us safe.' He amended, thinking of how Snape was a prat, but he was a prat who had unfortunately saved Harry's life multiple times. </p><p>Ugh. </p><p>The bitch.</p><p>'That's nice...' Tony said uncomfortable in how to address that considering one of the teachers had forced his kid to mutilate himself, there was no way in hell Harry would ever see his school again unless it was in the papers for being shut down.</p><p>'I think so.' Harry agreed readily.</p><p>'I think we were talking more along the line of a therapist.' Pepper threw out the idea. </p><p>'Why would I need a therapist?' Harry asked distracted, looking at the park they'd entered with excitement. </p><p>'Because...because you have gone through many traumatic experiences.' Tony spoke in disbelief, looking at Harry as if he where weird. </p><p>'Have you gone to therapy?' Harry asked without judgement. Tony winced, avoiding looking at Pepper.</p><p>'Er, no. No, I uh, I haven't.' He admitted, looking down at the floor. </p><p>''Why not?' Harry asked blankly. </p><p>'Because a lot of my nightmares and issues revolve around highly sensitive material. So...it's not really safe for me to talk, especially considering the small Hydra problem Shield has just finished getting rid of.' He explained. Harry nodded slowly. </p><p>Whelp- guess that means no therapy for him. </p><p>It's cool, he's gonna be a fucking comedian by the time he's twenty. </p><p>'Makes sense.' Is all he said in return. They trio continued walking, the adults realising that now isn't the time to keep pushing the idea of therapy on him. They needed to warm him up to the idea slowly. </p><p>'So... when you were talking to Bruce and mentioned missing your family. Who where you talking about?' Tony asked, curious. Harry brightened immediately,</p><p>'Hermione and Ron of course.' He decided to leave out Remus and Sirius because A) the fuckers grounded him in America to stop him fighting in the War. B) Tony didn't seem to be their biggest fans. </p><p>'Interesting names. Hermione? Don't hear that often.' Tony made a considering face. </p><p>'Yeah, Hermione Granger. Smartest girl in our year.' Harry said proudly. </p><p>'And Ron?' Pepper prodded, happy at seeing Harry so excited. </p><p>'He was my first friend. We met on the train to school. Brilliant at chest.' Harry said, puffing out his chest as he remembered how cleaver the red head was behind that false lazy exterior. Ron was incredibly smart- maybe not academically, but in a battle- you'd want him on your side. </p><p>'He has a ton of siblings and the twins could give Loki a run for his money.' Harry added. Tony got the scheming expression on his face and Pepper reminded herself of her breathing exercises. </p><p>'They sound wonderful.' Pepper reached down to squeeze Harry's hand. Harry nodded viciously. </p><p>'Are they...are they still at your school?' Tony asked hesitantly, scared of how many children where there. Harry sobered up immediately,</p><p>'Yeah. Well, it's summer now so Hermione is probably with her parents and Ron will be at the Burrow- his home, that is,' Harry expanded seeing their confused expressions,</p><p>'And to be honest, I don't think they'll go back unless they think not doing so could get Draco and I in trouble.' </p><p>'Why does your school care so much about you and Draco?' Pepper asked. </p><p>‘You know how we mentioned our school was basically the breeding ground for stopping or participating those terrorist attacks?'</p><p>Pepper and Tony nodded.</p><p>‘Right well, his Father really didn’t like mine…he uh, he wasn’t one of the good guys.’ He mentioned awkwardly, Tony and Pepper nodding, remembering Draco had mentioned that when he first arrived.</p><p>‘And the Headmaster really liked that. Played up the whole predetermined fate bullshit. We uh… we also got sorted into schoolhouses based off of a…’ Harry paused.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly like he could say they got sorted by a hat.</p><p>He could already hear Hermione’s voice berating him for always going into more detail than needed. By now, the silence had been too long to be normal and Pepper &amp; Tony where looking at him like he was about to have a stroke.</p><p>‘Personality quiz. We got sorted into schoolhouses from a personality test. And you were expected to live up to the stereotype.’ He said darkly, remembering how that whole obsession with everyone falling into a predispositioned role caused this whole mess to start.</p><p>‘Our Houses where famously against each other, with his being considered the “bad” house, only because the leader of the terrorist organisation was in that house.’ Harry shrugged.</p><p>Pepper furrowed her eyebrows, did the adults not realise how dangerous it was for a kid to be told- <em>these are your defining characteristics, and you can’t change that.</em></p><p>Dear God.</p><p>Tony seriously needed to talk to Fury, his piss poor mood be damned. </p><p>‘I was in the red and gold house, you’ll be pleased to know.’ Harry winked at Tony who looked unfairly smug.</p><p>‘Draco was the Green and Silver.’ He finished.</p><p>‘Is that why you always wear the red hoodie? House pride?’ Pepper nudged Harry teasingly. Harry blushed,</p><p>‘It uh… I just fits me best out of Dudley’s stuff.’ Harry said embarrassed. Tony paused in his moment of pride through knowing his son and him had the same colours.</p><p>The fuck did his kid with messed up perceptions of what’s normal just say?</p><p>‘You’re wearing Dudley’s clothes? As in, your cousin who stood by whilst his parents hurt you?’ Tony said with no emotion.</p><p>‘Yeaaah?’</p><p>‘Why?’</p><p>‘Well, um, it’s not like they were going to buy me my own stuff? They weren’t exactly my biggest fans.’ Harry was confused. They literally just went through the whole emotional, <em>my guardians didn’t love me,</em> spiel.</p><p>Did they expect Aunt Petunia to take him shopping to Prada after they beat him?</p><p>‘Tomorrow. Does that work?’ Tony turned to Pepper who was already typing on her phone.</p><p>‘Tony, you’ve known me how long? I’m already ahead of you.’ She said, not looking up at her phone.</p><p>‘You complete me.’ He reminded her lovingly, causing Harry to make a disgusted face.</p><p>Ew.</p><p>Adults where gross.</p><p>‘I love you too.’ She murmured fondly.</p><p>‘What’s uh, what’s going on?’ Harry asked confused, trying to bring the subject away from love confessions.</p><p>‘Oh, we’re having a shopping day. Except online because I refuse for you to have to suffer the paps yet.’ Tony said offhandedly.</p><p>‘What?’ Harry said numbly.</p><p>‘You’ve seen how Draco dresses. And you’ve seen how I dress. Who do you prefer?’</p><p>‘Uh…Huh?’ Harry was so confused. So very, <em>very</em> confused. Luckily Pepper saved him.</p><p>‘Sweetheart, we want to get you things that you might be more comfortable in.’</p><p>Harry went red, knowing logically they were being kind but just feeling like it was pity or charity.</p><p>Help the poor little orphan boy and all that.</p><p>It had happened when he was younger, neighbours giving clothes that no longer fit to Aunt Petunia for Harry. It used to be his version of Christmas but eventually it just became a point of shame for him, knowing that his family wouldn’t get him anything when they could. He thought donating clothes was amazing- and they should have gone to someone who needed them, instead of him who got them because his family hated him.</p><p>‘It’s okay.’ Harry muttered angrily. Pepper and Tony gave each other another of those secret adult looks.</p><p>He hated those.</p><p>‘Oh, Harry, we want to. Because you should get to dress how you want, not how you had to because of your bitch of an Aunt.’ Pepper crouched down so that she was Harry’s height which, he won’t lie, was slightly humiliating.</p><p>He was seventeen, when was he going to grooooooow.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Teen angst was real today.</p><p>‘I like this style.’ He defended awkwardly. Tony smiled reassuringly.</p><p>‘Then we’ll stick to it. Just maybe get some jeans that fit better and dress shirts for when Pepper drags you to an event.’ He joked. Harry assessed the pair, looking for something.</p><p>‘Okay. Sure. But uh…warning? Draco’s been trying to go shopping with me for years. He might have opinions.’ He gave a small smile.</p><p>‘Good. I love shopping and Pepper never lets me have any fun. Now I have a model and an assistant and a lot of Christmases to catch up on.’</p><p>Huh.</p><p>His family was pretty cool.</p><p>Oh shit- his family was cool.</p><p>How the hell was he supposed to steal half a million from them? Harry squared his shoulders- he wouldn’t. He had two weeks to figure this all out…he could do this.</p><p>'So- have you had a proper American diner cheeseburger?' Tony asked. Harry grinned, squashing the guilt over how he’d actually considered stealing from him; his Dad was awesome.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the tower, Loki and Draco assessed each other.</p><p>'Why does your friend feel like they've been touched by death?' Loki ventured out. </p><p>'Because he was. A dark wizard shot him with the old AK when he was one.' Draco said heavily.</p><p>'That doesn't explain why he looks alive.' Loki argued. </p><p>'His Mother cast a protection cast on him. I have no idea what actually happened, I'll be honest.' Draco admitted. Loki nodded slowly. </p><p>'And the reason you are shielding the truth of your nature from the Avengers?'</p><p>'They don't have the most positive relationship with magic. And the government here has made it a condition when considering whether we should get amnesty here.'</p><p>'Why should you need such a thing?' Loki cocked his head, intrigued. </p><p>'Britain is overrun by Dark Wizards playing good.' Draco sighed, feeling bone tired. </p><p>'Is that why you wear such a revolting mark?' Loki said, eyeing the sleeve that covered his tattoo.</p><p>'Yes. Now don't bring that up again. It's a sore subject.' Draco snapped. Loki backed off,</p><p>‘My apologies.' </p><p>The went back to staring at each other, both in uncharted waters.</p><p>'You are from Salazar's house?' Loki prompted, causing Draco to give a sharp smile,</p><p>'But of course. Harry was almost put in the same house but went to Gryffindor.' </p><p>'That was... ah yes, I remember Salazar's friend, now. Much preferred the girl. She viewed intellect to be of higher regard. Reminded me of my Mother.' He reminisced fondly. Draco tried to control his excitement about learning Loki’s opinions.</p><p>'Did you spend a lot of time on Earth?' Draco asked, amazed by how much Loki knew. </p><p>'Enough. It was an enjoyable break, and I would sometimes come down to bestow blessings upon my favoured worshipers.' Loki explained with a grin, excited that for once he could explain his trips without the judgement from Odin for mixing with a lower race. </p><p>Draco scooted forward,</p><p>'What made them favoured?' Draco asked.</p><p>'Well, I must say, I did rather enjoy their tales. Tales of mischief and shifting. When a god goes to their Temple, we can hear prayers done in our name. I would often go to mine when Odin or Thor where irritating me to the point of homicidal rage.’ He described pleasantly. Draco nodded understandingly; Ron and Hermione where amazing but unlike Harry, he needed time away from them, their personalities being too full of life compared to what he had grown up with.</p><p>‘I know currently, I have a pair of twins that go to your school who are rather big fans of mine. Although their Mother seems to pray for me to keep them out of trouble- rather amusing I must say.' Loki remarked thoughtfully.</p><p>Draco stared at Loki blankly.</p><p>'Oh, you have <em>got</em> to be kidding me. Those attention whores.' He groaned, before shooting up straight, with quite frankly- a really creepy smile. </p><p>'By... by any chance. Does the name Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin mean anything to you?' </p><p>Loki's eyes flashed a bright green as he realised for the first time in millennia, he was going to have <em>fun</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The next few days made Harry wish he’d never left Azkaban.</p><p>Who the fuck thought online shopping was fun???</p><p>That was a rhetorical question because <em>apparently</em> the answer was his damned family. At first, everyone had walked around eggshells, but after Harry tackled Clint to the floor after the man asked if it was okay to sit next to him, they all got back to normal. Well, Clint had a black eye but other than that it was fine.</p><p>Unfortunately, back to normal meant he had been ordered waaay too many clothes and then made to perform a fashion show.</p><p>The worst of it?</p><p>Loki, Draco and Tony teamed up together.</p><p>Draco insisted he was needed because he knew Harry, Loki was always next to the blonde and argued that they could bring a more feminine touch considering the women had all gotten bored and sneaked off and Tony was the only one who actually lived in the muggle world.</p><p>Oh, and he was paying for it.</p><p>The three drama queens… Harry would honestly rather go to Azkaban than be in the middle of their argument around what colours worked better for his complexion.</p><p>When Harry had tried to add his two cents, he’d been yelled at to shut up, causing him to pout in a corner. He sat, watching his friends and family with amusement, keeping his body relaxed as Bucky joined him.</p><p>‘I feel like you’re going to be here longer than I was.’ Bucky snarked, shooting Harry a teasing look. Harry snorted, elbowing the man in the ribs gently.</p><p>‘You went through this too?’ Harry questioned.</p><p>‘Yup. Once Tony and I got over our hurdles, he showed his friendship through shopping. It was boring as hell.’</p><p>‘Hell isn’t boring.’ He snorted, earning a confused look from Bucky.</p><p>‘It’s fine. I know, at least for Draco, this makes him feel better. Makes him feel like he’s keeping me safe.’</p><p>Bucky looked at Harry considering,</p><p>‘Y’know- you’re a good person, brat.’ He remarked. Harry looked at him cheekily,</p><p>‘Not sure about that but at least I’m a good fighter. Better than you.’ He replied, looking at Buck who smiled down at him with a delighted expression.</p><p>‘Cheeky brat.’ Bucky remarked fondly, causing Harry to stick out his tongue. Using his fast reflexes, Bucky grabbed the end of Harry’s tongue, pinching it briefly before letting go, causing Harry to glower.</p><p>‘Tramp.’ He muttered, not at all fondly. Nope. It was definitely with distain.</p><p>‘I’m not the one with the mess of long hair.’ Bucky rebutted. Harry didn’t seem phased by the dig,</p><p>‘Oh please, I saw your Winter Soldier look. You look like a teen going through their emo phase.’</p><p>Bucky’s eyes danced with satisfaction from their verbal spar,</p><p>‘At least I’m out of mine. Your boyfriend seems to still be in his.’ He jerked his chin to the direction where Draco had basically climbed onto Tony’s shoulder to get a better look at the clothes being shown on the StarkPad.</p><p>Draco wore black trousers with a black dress shirt. The blonde wore green matt eyeliner that Wanda had found this morning in her room and Harry knew now he was out of his strict house, his nails would soon be painted. Loki had copied the look, in an all-black suit.</p><p>Draco looked up from where he was convincing the other two participants to buy Harry a larger sized hoodie than what they were looking at- because he knows his best friend and Harry felt safe in big clothes and <em>it doesn’t matter if it’s not fashionable Tony, you’re a celebrity, make it fashionable</em>!, and tilted his head in question over the two looking at him. Harry just smiled and Draco blew a kiss his way, making Harry flip him off, ignoring the reprimand from Nat as she walked through the living room to get to the kitchen.</p><p>Harry, sensing an opportunity to escape, looked at the redhead and pleaded with her to get him out of this hellhole. She smirked and walked out, whistling a tune.</p><p>He hated her.</p><p>Whilst all that had been happening, Bucky had been staring at Harry, watching him and Draco and trying to figure out the feelings he felt.</p><p>Whenever he looked at Harry, his stomach clenched, and he just felt…happy?</p><p>Harry would smile whilst eating some of Bucky’s food and Bucky would feel giddy and feel the urge to make thousands of that same dish to keep that expression on his face.</p><p>And when they’d fought- the agility and knowledge that Bucky wouldn’t be able to hurt Harry- that Harry could hold his own… it had been freeing.</p><p>Which was totally normal.</p><p>And if he wanted to hurt Draco- well, he was an unknown in his home.</p><p>And we can all ignore that small part of him which reminded Bucky that technically, so was Loki and yet Bucky was impartial to the god. A god who was watching Bucky back. Bucky gave Loki an awkward smile, internally hoping the ground would swallow him whole. The god did not give him a reaction, instead leaning over to whisper in Draco’s ear, the both of them standing up.</p><p>The two of them walked over to where Bucky and Harry where and Bucky accepted that this was the moment where he got pummelled to death by a god for liking- <em>in a totally platonic way</em>, his worshiper’s boyfriend.</p><p>‘Up.’ Draco said harshly to Harry, causing Bucky to curl his lip as he got ready to tell this <em>child</em> how to treat the best thing in his life.</p><p>And he means that in like- like uh… like in the way that Harry is the best thing in Draco’s life.</p><p>Not Bucky’s.</p><p>Because this is relating to how your partner should be the brightest point of your life.</p><p>And not how Bucky sees Harry.</p><p>Because Bucky doesn’t like Harry.</p><p>At all.</p><p>Well, he does but in a <em>friend</em> way.</p><p>In a <em>normal</em> friend like way.</p><p>He turned his head to look at Harry only to find him missing. He looked around manically, only to look at Tony who was watching him with something in his eyes that Bucky couldn’t comprehend.</p><p>‘Loki teleported them all to his room in the tower whilst you had your little freak out.’ Bucky blushed,</p><p>‘I wasn’t,’ His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat to start again,</p><p>‘I wasn’t freaking out. But shouldn’t you be? Like, freaking out? About Loki being in the same room as Harry?’ Bucky asked with a false casual air. Tony gave him none describable look,</p><p>‘There’s a reason Loki’s punishment isn’t severe. You where there for the talk. He was controlled by a Titan. Remember? We had a whole briefing about it.’ Tony stated, assessing Buck. Bucky gave one nod.</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>‘Right. I’m sure they aren’t doing anything bad. They’re probably just reading magazines for Harry.’ Bucky tried to reassure himself.</p><p> </p><p>Back in Harry’s room, the three magic users prepared to have the first magic lesson.</p><p>‘You don’t need a wand.’ Loki drawled. Harry and Draco gave the god a look.</p><p>
  <em>Was he dumb?</em>
</p><p>‘Yes we do.’</p><p>‘No, you don’t.’</p><p>‘<em>Yes</em>. We fucking <em>do</em>.’ Draco argued back.</p><p>‘Well, what about accidental magic? You don’t use a wand for that.’ Loki argued smugly. Draco rolled his eyes,</p><p>‘Accidental magic is filled with emotion and usually don’t occur with a specific action in mind, just consequence. The magic is released in chaotic formation and so, we’d never know what we’d get if we tried to use unfocused magic. We could need a cup and instead of transfiguring a quill into a goblet- we would be apparated to a cup shop in China.’ Draco placed his hands on his hips whilst Harry did his job as an accessory and just stood behind him nodding.</p><p>Ron and Harry where very much aware that when it came to academics- they were the sugar babies. They wouldn’t have passed any of their exams without Draco and Hermione and knew when to just sit next to them and look pretty.</p><p>(Ron may have always gotten ridiculously excited when he got to sit next to Hermione to support and watch her put a sexist ass in his place but that’s just between you and me)</p><p>‘You can use magic without a wand because you’re the god of chaos. as such- the odds will always favour you because you can control the <em>flow</em> of chaos. Chaos is stable for you and will always just act as you wish it to.’</p><p>Loki stared at Draco before sighing,</p><p>‘Fine. I suppose I can concede to that point. I must say, I haven’t taught a mortal magic user for a while… it should be interesting to see your limits.’</p><p>‘Uh, I’m already being taught by some really nice ladies.’ Harry chipped in.</p><p>‘Well obviously you will continue that. Don’t confine yourself when you have multiple teachers. I wonder…I wonder if magic has changed for you Midgardians. Will you take me? To where you perfect the craft?’ Loki asked eagerly. Harry gave a small smile,</p><p>‘Yeah sure. I need to introduce Draco anyway so we can all go down to the bar and chat.’ Harry shrugged. Loki gave a genuine smile of excitement, used to having to plead and bargain with Odin for the man to have let him practise magic.</p><p>‘Ah, speaking of-where are your wands?’</p><p>Draco and Harry gave the god a sheepish look.</p><p>‘Harry doesn’t have one. But here’s mine.’ Draco presented his wand to the god who inspected it thoroughly before conceding it back to the owner with a nod of satisfaction.</p><p>‘Why does Harry not have one?’ Loki asked suspiciously. Harry and Draco gave Loki a nervous laugh,</p><p>‘Have you heard of Azkaban?’ Draco asked in a squeaky voice. Loki’s face clouded instantly with darkness, his face seeming to actually <em>shift</em>, he skin leeching its colour to form a blue tint.</p><p>‘What has that place got to do with Harry’s wand?’ He growled. Draco reached behind him without looking away from Loki to find Harry, grabbing him by the sweatshirt and hauling him forward.</p><p>‘I wanted to try being more independent, so I rented a cell there.’ Harry gave a weak smile at the bad joke before swallowing heavily as the room crackled with green energy.</p><p>‘Bad joke. Got it. Um, I was framed for a few things and shipped off there for a while. But I’m out now!’ Harry gave jazz hands. Loki didn’t seem to even blink, simply beholding Harry and watching him with a desolate gaze.</p><p>‘I made that prison. As a present to the Wizarding World. It was supposed to replicate Niflheim.’ Loki said with dawning horror. Harry just gave an awkward smile,</p><p>‘Bless you?’ He said gawkily. Draco gave a loud suffering groan,</p><p>‘Niflheim. It’s what the Nordic gods believe Hell is like.’ Draco explained. Loki just sniffed, looking incredibly young.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry. Odin…<em>I’m so sorry</em>.’ He breathed, not knowing what to do.</p><p>‘It’s fine, just… the dementors where a bit much.’ Harry gave his honest feedback.</p><p>‘You experienced dementors?’ Loki brokenly questioned. Harry snorted,</p><p>‘You could say that. Love the pluralist details by the way. Really appreciated the Christian aspects.’ Harry gave a cruel, cold smile and Loki disappeared in a flash of green light.</p><p> </p><p>Draco whirled onto Harry,</p><p>‘What the fuck was that for!’ He yelled at his friend.</p><p>‘He made Azkaban! He made the place and creatures that tortured Sirius and I!’ Harry yelled back, feeling a rage grow in his heart.</p><p>‘Harry- does Loki look like he wanted to hurt you?’ Draco demanded, storming up to Harry.</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter. He already did.’ Harry countered darkly. Draco shoved Harry,</p><p>‘So, did I. I bullied you all for years. And you don’t hate me.’</p><p>‘Draco you know what I went through!’ Harry shouted in frustration, yanking on his hair to ground himself.</p><p>‘No. No I don’t. Because what you went through cannot be understood through words Harry. You could write an entire chapter in a book about it, and I wouldn’t be able to see it through your eyes. You fucking earned the title of the Boy Who Lived, and you are going to live without the bitterness that forms Dark Lords.’ Draco snapped.</p><p>‘That’s not fair.’ Harry shook his head with a hard glint in his eyes.</p><p>‘Loki was brainwashed too. I overheard the Avenger’s talking about it when you were walking with Mr Stark. He killed a lot of people without wanting to. His Father didn’t care that he had no choice though, told him he must try to kill someone called Thanos and then repent on Midgard until Thor believes he’s changed his views. He killed the Thanos guy and now he’s here.’ Draco said quietly. Harry tried not to change his breathing patters at the news, keeping his chest’s movements slow and measured.</p><p>‘He wasn’t brainwashed when he created Azkaban.’ Harry reminded Draco forebodingly. Draco tilted his head in acknowledgement.</p><p>‘True. But he would have been of the mental capacity of sixteen when he did so.’</p><p>‘Huh?’</p><p>‘Gods age differently to us. He’s only eighteen.’ Draco informed Harry. Harry blinked.</p><p>‘Bullshit.’</p><p>‘It’s true.’ Came a booming voice from the entryway. Oh goodie, it’s Thor. Because he can definitely be discrete.</p><p>‘You expect me to believe that he,’ Harry waved his arms in the direction of the god hiding behind his brother,</p><p>‘Is eighteen?’</p><p>‘Indeed. Asgardians age differently to you mere humans. I am the equivalent of twenty-five years for you, I believe.’</p><p>Harry looked at Draco’s smug face and then at Loki who he now saw bore the face of a very upset and uncomfortable teen.</p><p>‘You’re an arsehole.’ Harry announced.</p><p>‘But logically I know that Azkaban is needed- Wizards are too dangerous to simply keep in a normal cell.’ Harry bowed his head in defeat.</p><p>‘But you don’t forgive me.’ Loki answered, seeing from the body posture of the young boy that he very much didn’t.</p><p>‘I don’t.’ Harry admitted.</p><p>‘I still like you though. I just need to take some time to separate <em>you</em> from <em>Azkaban</em>.’ Harry admitted, taking that as his sign to leave. Thor frowned, looking between his brother and the boy who had just left. He called out to the mortal, recognising that the blonde might know how to handle his brother better,</p><p>‘Young Stark! Allow me to retell my epic battle stories!’ Thor strode forward, reaching for his flask that kept his Asgardian Mead safe.</p><p> </p><p>Loki and Draco looked at each other.</p><p>‘His Father had much less of a temper.’ Loki frowned.</p><p>‘His Father also never met the person responsible for his stay in hell.’ Draco added, raising a judgemental eyebrow.</p><p>‘Do you think he’ll still like wish to hear my tales about his Father and his friends?’ Loki asked hurriedly.</p><p>‘Of course, he will. Potter Sr told you years of stories through their prayers… you have another part of his Dad he gets to hear about.’ Draco reassured the god, not knowing why the fuck a <em>mortal</em>, was reassuring a <em>god</em>.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>‘Can I make Harry a new wand?’ Loki asked hesitantly. Draco once again questioned the insanity of his life that a god was asking him permission to do something.</p><p>‘Of course.’</p><p>‘Good. I must be honest- I fully planned on doing it anyway, but it’s good to have an understanding of what you simple creatures prefer. Harry’s wand shall contain a stand of both my and Thor’s hair as it’s centre, of course.’ Loki said with a self-assured nod.</p><p>Draco takes it back. The god was exactly what he expected.</p><p>‘Why?’</p><p>‘God of magic and chaos combined with the god of fertility and thunder? It will not only make a powerful wand but…it’ll have a combination that shall make the wand strain to protect its owner. It was my…<em>mistake</em>… in allowing such young Wizards and Witches to even <em>enter</em> Azkaban. I shall ensure he does not feel vulnerable ever again.’</p><p>Draco conceded that point with a nod. Harry should have a powerful wand to defend him.</p><p>Thor and Harry stumbled back in, each clasping a tray of brownies and slightly flushed eyes.</p><p>Loki and Draco looked at each other- <em>it would seem they now had to deal of two of the same.</em></p><p>Oh dear.</p><p>‘Bucky was being a dick, so we stole his food.’ Harry rushed out as he stuffed his mouth, Thor nodding along excitedly, looking like a golden retriever.</p><p>‘What did he do?’ Loki ventured. Harry shot an untrusting glance before forcing himself to relax,</p><p>‘He pulled my hair as he walked by.’ Harry admitted.</p><p>‘He pulled your hair? Like he pulled your pigtails?’ Draco repeated.</p><p>‘Huh…should I wear pigtails? Nah, it wouldn’t work with my face but uh, yeah. Tony saw it and scowled, so hopefully Bucky gets a lecture about bullying the younger residents of the tower.’ Harry said smugly. Loki looked at Draco with an incredulous expression,</p><p>‘This isn’t real? Is it? James and his boys would always send tales of their amazing prowess with their crushes along with their offerings.’ Loki asked in disbelief.</p><p>‘His Father may have been a great flirt, but Harry didn’t inherit the skill.’ Draco said tiredly.</p><p>‘You knew my Dad?’ Harry spoke up in surprise. Loki gave a hesitant nod. Harry slowly walked over to where the god was sitting and joined him.</p><p>‘He…his friends and him used to be rather big worshipers of mine. Considering my fondness of shapeshifting and mischief, their skills of being Animagus’ and prankers made them rather…dear to me.’</p><p>‘Can you tell me about him?’ He asked, silently offering an olive branch. Loki grinned, Draco joining them whilst Thor went to visit Bruce.</p><p>‘Of course. The first time the four boys decided to reach out to me allowed me to see into their personalities quite well. Specifically, your Father gave a long speech about how much they wished to communicate with me, which the wolf cut off with a…what was it? <em>Ah yes</em>, “look mate, I’m dealing with three posh bints who never learnt patience. It would be much better for you to give them a sign now so I can bugger off to bed.”’ Draco and Harry looked at Loki with disbelief,</p><p>‘You know what? I lived with him for a while, and I must say- I’m not actually surprised.’ Draco admitted, before falling back into silence.</p><p>‘Did you give them a sign?’ Harry questioned. The sneer Loki gave made Harry feel bad for whatever his parents experienced,</p><p>‘Why of course. For a month after that, every time they tried to transfigure something, it turned into a silver snake.’ Loki said proudly.</p><p>‘Loki is known as silver-tongued and is quite a big fan of snakes.’ Draco explained for Harry.</p><p>‘But my biggest favour I ever disposed on them was you.’ Loki admitted, looking at Harry seriously.</p><p>‘Your Mother, Lily that is, prayed to me with such desperation she reminded me of my own. You weren’t hers biologically and yet she did not hesitate to plead for only your life.’ Loki said softly. Harry and Draco looked at Loki in disbelief, not understanding what he was admitting to,</p><p>‘So, I…well, I carved that mark on your head, a protection rune. And when Tom Riddle tried to kill you, well, a gods power is more than your magic.’ He said resolutely. Harry looked at him with glistening eyes,</p><p>‘Thanks.’ Harry choked out. Loki looked at him with softness in his eyes,</p><p>‘Dear Harry, if you are going to associate with me, you need to learn how to articulate gratitude with more than just “thanks”.’ Loki crooned. Harry blinked, that was…okay then.</p><p> </p><p>Have you ever seen a god fall asleep while two teens where passed out next to him?</p><p>No?</p><p>Well, it's fucking adorable. </p><p>Bucky had gone to Harry's room to bring him some food, and if he added peanuts knowing Draco and Loki didn't like them so that he knew only Harry would eat them?</p><p>Well, whoopsie fucking doo.</p><p>Anyway, he'd gone to Harry's room only to find a god passed out in a chair whilst Draco and Harry curled around each other protectively, Draco holding a knife awfully close to his face. </p><p>Bucky won't lie- some part of him was really tempted to leave the knife where it was- if Draco cut himself on the face, then was just a plus. But ultimately, he stomped forward and removed the dagger.</p><p>Ugh- morals.</p><p>Sometimes being the Winter Soldier had been much easier without those pesky ethics getting in the way.</p><p>He looked at Harry, reaching out his hand to thumb at a crease between his eyebrows, smoothing it out. Harry leaned into the touch and Bucky gave a stuttering breath as Harry nuzzled into his hand. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p><p>Bucky was a terrible human being.</p><p>He was the worst kind of scum to ever walk the face of the earth.</p><p>It wasn’t bad enough that he’d killed people at HYRDA’s command.</p><p>It wasn’t bad enough that he’d stabbed his best friend… a couple times, with some of them potentially not actually being under the Winter Soldier programming (Steve could get annoying).</p><p>It wasn’t even bad enough that he’d been far enough gone on HYDRA’s programming to turn around and kill Tony’s parents.</p><p>No, now he had to go and decide that Tony’ son was the most attractive being he’d ever set eyes on.</p><p>To reiterate- the son of the Father whose parents he’d killed who had a boyfriend.</p><p>Who grew up in a cult and abusive home and hadn’t even started healing yet.</p><p>And who could possibly be able to kill him.</p><p>That was the one Bucky decided he wanted to make cake for, for the rest of his life.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He might as well start having boiling showers to prepare him for Hell.</p><p>He darted his eyes over the room, only to pause as he saw a pair of pale green eyes observing him.</p><p>'You feel affection for young Harry.' Loki murmured in a low voice as so not to wake up the wizards. </p><p>'You don't know what you're talking about.' Bucky denied gruffly, removing his hand slowly so not to disturb Harry. Loki's eyes flared with the green of his magic,</p><p>'I'm the trickster <em>god</em>- do not try your mortal tricks with me.' He warned dangerously. Bucky mimicked him childishly,</p><p><em>‘Do not try your mortal tricks with me</em>.’ He rolled his eyes, ignoring Loki narrowing his.</p><p>‘Pretentious prick.’ Bucky muttered, purposely walking past the illusion Loki summoned which was miming Bucky being stabbed by Loki.</p><p>‘Thank you for the food.’ Loki called to Bucky’s retreating back gleefully, ignoring the rather rude symbol Bucky threw at him.</p><p>Yes...Loki would quite enjoy this punishment.</p><p>Loki frowned to himself,</p><p>Well, that had just sounded kinky.</p><p> ****</p><p>It had been two weeks since Draco had arrived at the tower. </p><p>Tony hated it.</p><p>The blonde was always with Harry. </p><p>Always.</p><p>Which meant bonding time- happened with Draco.</p><p>Technically, he couldn't really talk considering that Harley seemed to have made it a mission to find out whenever Harry and Tony where together and wedge in there- which wasn't unwanted...Tony just wished everyone got along. Luckily, Peter had decided that he should also invite himself to the bonding session to act as a mediator (which Tony personally thought was a bullshit reason considering the amount of time he spent staring at Draco).</p><p>So, with Peter being a useless mediator, Tony was now constantly dealing with:</p><p>Two boys playing "who has the bigger dick",</p><p>One boy with a crush on the guy his son was dating.</p><p>And one boy who seemed to be very spiffed at all the chaos taking place, always looking too innocent to have not been involved.</p><p>Oh- and an <em>actual god of chaos</em> who would pop in whenever he was allowed a free moment from repairing damages he'd caused, from his stint of playing Dictator.</p><p>A god who seemed to like his son along with Draco and now disappeared off with him for at least an hour every day. And Tony would refuse to admit that it Loki popping off with his son was actually really good for time management when it came to ensuring he spent an equal amount of time with all his kids.</p><p>When Tony had asked Friday what the god was doing with Amish kids, she’d simply replied they were just seemingly looking at different blocks of wood with Loki yelling at Harry to pick one. Honestly- Tony just have up at that point.</p><p>He should have just stayed as a war monger.</p><p>Because now, Tony had to deal with Harley and Draco fighting with each other, in that stupid polite way all southerners and posh folk know.</p><p>Which coincidently, brings then into the current moment.</p><p> </p><p>'Harley...such a wonderful <em>outfit</em> you managed to piece together on such a modest budget.' Draco said with a sardonic smile. </p><p>'Thanks. Yours is interesting too; I see you went for the "inbred" look.' Harley shot back, scowling at Harry when the other boy snorted into the sleave of his new baby blue hoodie (in the big size because of course Draco won the size debate) </p><p>'Piss off Harry.' Draco pouted. Harley's eyes sparkled as they realised that barb might have held more than he thought,</p><p>'Hold up- I only said that because of the posh stereotype. Are you telling me you actually <em>are</em> inbred?' Harley asked with delight. Draco crossed his arms,</p><p>'No.' He moped, looking put out. Peter smiled brightly from where he was making Harry and him friendship bracelets with his modulated web fluid. It was made to keep the original strength ability but be non-biodegradable. Harry was red in the face from happiness over how he got to make something that he had never had the opportunity to make when he was younger, sitting eagerly underneath the desk with Peter to make the bracelets. Harry leaned close to Peter,</p><p>'Hey, Pete?' He whispered, not looking up from where he was following the process to weave the sticky material,</p><p>'Yeah, Harry?' Peter whispered back, guiltily bringing his eyes back from where he'd been staring at Draco. He needed to stop- Draco was dating his pseudo brother. Peter really wanted Harry to stay in their little family and he was aware that September was edging ever closer, it already being July 15th. </p><p>'I just wanted to say, thanks.' He mumbled, causing Peter to look at him inquisitively. </p><p>'For what?' </p><p>'You're...you're just a <em>really</em> good friend. You and Wanda both.' He resolutely did not look up, too nervous over sharing this vulnerable moment, and so he missed Peter looking at him with awe and amazement is his eyes, so incredibly happy that Harry admitted they were friends. </p><p>Small steps here people- we’re dealing with emotionally constipated teens.</p><p>'You might not be blood- but you sure as hell are my brother, Harry.' Peter said resolutely. </p><p>'You, Harley, Wanda, Draco and I are all like siblings.' He tried to imprint on him. At this Harry looked up with a mischievous grin,</p><p>'Well, Harley seems to be awfully close to Fratricide.' He joked, before examining Peter closely. </p><p>'And for some reason, I think you don't see Draco as a brother. Maybe I'll be your brother-in-law, hmmm?' He waggled his eyebrows, not realising the horrified expression on Peter's face was guilt.</p><p>'Oh, god, I'd never do that to you, Harry! Never! I'm so sorry that you realised, I promise I'd never go for that because you're way more important to me and I just-' He scrambled off the floor and booked it, Harry watching for a second as he comprehended what just happened before swearing and running after him. Loki popped in, watching the young wizard chase after Peter. He turned to Draco,</p><p>'Is the young spider always that dramatic?'</p><p>'You planned an invasion on your own home because you where pissed at your Dad for not telling you you're adopted. Piss off.' Draco replied, doing absolutely nothing. He was a wizard in a lab- not exactly the best environment for him. He was doing his best not to move or feel too much, trying to keep his magic stable. Loki and Harry didn’t bother, the primary not really caring about potential damage and the later having been surrounded by a few appliances at the Dursley’s his whole life and so knew how to handle it. Loki hummed,</p><p>'Never mind. I must request your time.' Loki prodded, causing Draco to get up from where he lay and follow the god out the room. Tony and Harley just looked at each other,</p><p>'Remember the time when the weirdest thing in the world was me?' Tony asked with a wistful sigh. Harley nodded,</p><p>'I miss those days.'</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of searching, Harry found Peter on the ceiling in a web made hammock in his room. The boy was swallowed up by the comfy looking contraction and all Harry could see was a poof of brown hair. Harry sat down on the edge of Peter's bed, ruffling his hair as he put on a casual air,</p><p>'Y'know, Draco loves heights, so you guys will have a lot of great dates ideas. Which is good, considering he’s single.’ Harry swung back on the balls of his feet.</p><p>‘We're not dating. Is what I mean.' Peter's head snapped up,</p><p>'You broke up!' Peter sounded destroyed and Harry started panicking.</p><p>'Oh, shit uh, no?'</p><p>'You're still together!' Peter's voice raised in pitch, and Harry sighed, gesturing for Peter to hoist him up so they could share the hammock. They could have had the conversation with Harry on the ground but honestly? Harry wanted to go in the hammock- it looked really cool. Harry had to stand on the bed before Peter could bring him up, but the indignity of feeling short was temporary, the benefits obviously being worth it, he thought, as he got comfy.</p><p>Both Peter and Harry where now in hammock, both on opposite sides with their legs tangled in the middle. The stared at each other before Harry folded his hands in front of him,</p><p>'Pete- Draco's my cousin.'</p><p><em>'Alabama</em>?' Peter exclaimed, eyes wide. Harry just looked at him baffled.</p><p>'You're dating but family?' Peter clarified, looking grossed out.</p><p>'Ew, Merlin, <em>gross</em>. No. He's my best friend and cousin and that's <em>all</em>. We've never been like that and never would because <em>disgusting</em>.' Harry shuddered. </p><p>'So, why did you pretend?' Peter asked confused as hell.</p><p>'He wants to test out a theory to do with Barnes. No idea what about.' He shrugged. Peter gave a cheeky grin,</p><p>'I think I do.'</p><p>Harry waited for Peter to share with the class but apparently, that was not something that was going to happen. Those two assholes deserve each other.</p><p>Moving forward from that odd thing, Harry grabbed one of Peter's hands,</p><p>'You should ask him out on a date. He'll over think how to swoon you and it'll take forever.' Harry encouraged, causing Peter to blush.</p><p>'What should I ask him to?' Peter asked eagerly, causing Harry to pause, not knowing many things muggles did that Draco would also like. </p><p>Posh bint.</p><p>Food was out of the question- his tastes where damn sophisticated. </p><p>And...Harry couldn't really think of anything past food.</p><p>If <strike>Bucky</strike>, someone actually asked Harry out, Harry would want to go to their favourite diner. Or make a plum pie. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, Harry needed to make a quick mental list-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rules for Harry Potter to Follow No Matter What:</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Don’t jump Bucky (in a platonic way).</li>
<li>Stop being confused and upset about rule number one.</li>
<li>No, just stop thinking about jumping him.</li>
<li>Like yeah, he’s super-hot and smells really good and you wouldn’t have to worry about accidently hurting him</li>
<li>Goddammit Harry James Potter. Just don't fucking attack Bucky Barnes in a fun time Fight Club or uh… well, that’s the only platonic reason Harry can think of for wanting to straddle Bucky so he’s going to leave it there</li>
<li>S. You are so going to hell.</li>
</ol><p>Moving on before Harry actually manages to move past denial.</p><p>'Spiderman.' Harry blurts. Peter gives him a confused look,</p><p>'Huh?'</p><p>'Spiderman. You can swing through the city with the sticky fluid that comes out of you, right?' Harry asked. Peter scrunched his eyes shut,</p><p>'Please don't call it that.' He begged.</p><p>'But yes.'</p><p>'Okay, well, there you go. Draco loves heights and holds no fear. So, for him- he'd love that. Just make sure there aren't a lot of people around to see him looking messy and he'll pull out his wand for you.' Harry tensed, having slipped up. The wand was a reference to the marriage bond that wizards use, and Harry was so scared Peter might catch on.</p><p>'<em>Ohmygod</em>, Harry! I don't want to move that fast!' Peter exclaimed mortified, eyes blown wide as he shoved his hands over Harry's mouth. Harry very slowly looked down at the hands over his mouth, before looking expectantly at Peter, who removed his hand immediately. </p><p>'I didn't mean...<em>that</em>.' Harry said awkwardly.</p><p>'Right well, we should probably get back before everyone wonders where we are...' Peter cringed, just embarrassed.</p><p>'Yeah... good idea.' </p><p>'And uh, Harry?' </p><p>"Yeah Pete?'</p><p>'You won't be...like you're okay with me asking Draco out on a date?' Peter stumbled with his words and Harry smiled widely,</p><p>'Peter...Draco is the most special person I know. He's incredibly strong and he's gone through so much and he gave up everything easy in his life to do the right thing. He's brash and an asshole and clueless about so many things. But there's no one I could think of better suited for him than you.' Harry gave a warm smile and Peter asked silently if Harry wanted a hug, something Harry accepted as he spread his arms wide. </p><p>As they hugged, Harry leaned in close to Peter's ear,</p><p>'If you hurt him- you will see just how good I am with those weapons you know I have.' He whispered before pulling back, clapping Peter on the shoulder. Peter stumbled, something that should not have happened, considering the super strength that coursed through Peter's veins and he swallowed heavily as he heard the promise in that voice.</p><p>'I know.' He replied, knowing this wasn't a threat, there was no leeway in it which a threat may allow- Harry was dead serious.</p><p>They nodded, both comfortable in the protectiveness they felt, and bantered all the way back to the lab, conspiring what kind of flowers Draco would want.  </p><p> </p><p>Loki and Draco stood in the kitchen, ignoring the apprehensive looks they were getting from Bucky and Wanda who were preparing lunch.</p><p>'I feel slighted.’ Loki announced. Draco rolled his eyes,</p><p>‘You always feel slighted.’ Bucky and Wanda shot each other worried looks. Should Draco be talking to Loki like that?</p><p>‘Harry hasn’t forgiven me yet.’ Loki complained, causing the two Avengers to freeze, narrowing their eyes as they wondered what Loki had done. Draco sighed,</p><p>‘I mean…I must be honest- I understand where he’s coming from.’ Draco admitted. Loki reclined dramatically on the dining room table, Bucky and Wanda now mouthing <em>what the fuck</em>, to each other as they saw the god act like…like a teen moping about.</p><p>‘It seemed like a good idea at the time!’ Loki whined. Draco slapped the gods ankles, making him slide them off the table sullenly.</p><p>‘Well, it doesn’t anymore now does it? Now, come on, I want to get revenge on Sirius.’ Draco announced. Loki groaned but got up, following the mortal obediently out the room.</p><p>‘Since when does Loki act like a moody teenager?’ Wanda mused, looking in the direction the boys just went.</p><p>‘Since when does Harry hate Loki? They only just met.’ Bucky asked consideringly.</p><p>The two ex-Hydra agents stared at each other before turning back to their task of cooking.</p><p>They could deal with that later.</p><p> </p><p>At lunch, Tony seemed incredibly excited.</p><p>Everyone was quite concerned about this.</p><p>Everyone was also quite concerned about how Draco and Harry where no longer sitting next to each other, Harry having insisted that Draco sit next to Peter, whilst he sat next to Wanda. At Wanda’s questioning look, Harry had just smiled reassuringly which- considering all she knew about Harry, didn’t do a lot to reassure her.</p><p>‘I have a surprise.’ Tony announced. Everyone groaned, Bruce actually started to get up from the table in protest.</p><p>‘Oh, sit your asses down. It’s a good surprise.’ Tony frowned before looking at Harry which made everyone hold even more apprehensions.</p><p>‘Your best friend was one Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, right?’ Tony asked expectantly. Harry nodded slowly, unsure here he was getting with this.</p><p>‘Right well, after the whole, failed family thing. I thought I should listen to you and who you actually consider family.’ Tony started bouncing in his seat. Draco and Harry watched him with rapid attention, unsure of what he meant but starting to feel like it might be good.</p><p>‘So, I arranged a call. With Hermione. She said she’d bring people you’ll actually want to see.’ He revealed with a flourish of his hands. Harry’s eyes widened, his mouth splitting open with a grin.</p><p>‘Are you- are you kidding!’ He laughed in excitement, looking at Draco who had broken his stoic composure to start bouncing in his seat.</p><p>Tony looked overwhelmed with happiness at the positive announcement and nodded eagerly.</p><p>‘The call takes place in five minutes in the living room.’ Draco and Harry looked at each other before jumping up from the table and running to the living room, shouting random things to each other in Latin. Natasha, Thor and Loki all looked impressed,</p><p>‘Draco is rather impressive with his language usage.’ Natasha explained.</p><p>‘Now, if you excuse me, I want to meet the girl which Harry and Draco talk about consistently.’ She said calmly before delicately standing up and then booking it. Clint yelped, shouting <em>no fair</em>!, at her before he got up, sprinting after her. The rest of the Avengers all looked at each other before shoving their seats back and running to the living room to see a part of Harry’s life.</p><p>Draco and Harry where sitting on the floor in front of the TV, the call planning to be projected there. The rest of the Avengers where attempting to look casual as they sprawled across the sofas.</p><p>And then Hermione showed up on the screen and as familiar arguing filled the screen, Harry smiled so wildly it hurt, whilst Draco just looked up at the sky, wondering why he’d missed a bunch of Gryffindors.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ronald Weasley! You put that down right now!’ Hermione demanded, looking away from the camera to glare at someone off screen. Hermione was blown up on the TV. Harry recognised the background to be her house and silently laughed at her parents having to house from the looks of it, three different Weasleys.</p><p>‘Yeah, Ron! Put it down!’ Fred and George chorused, causing Hermione’s glare to focus on them.</p><p>‘Don’t think for one second that I didn’t see you transfigure my bedroom. I want it back to normal as soon as possible.’</p><p>‘Mione?’ Harry prodded gently. Hermione whipped her bushy hair around to look at Harry, a wide smile over taking her face as she saw her best friend.</p><p>‘Harry!’ She exclaimed. Ron, Fred and George all scrambled onto the screen as she said their best friends name, all crowding around to see him.</p><p>‘Harry! You alright mate?’ Ron asked, a relieved smile on his face. Thank Merlin, Harry was safe.</p><p>‘Missing all of you tossers but all good.’ He reassured. Draco cleared his throat, causing the twins to focus on him,</p><p>‘Awww, did Malfoy miss us too?’ They crooned. Draco blushed but didn’t deny it.</p><p>‘Piss off. Why are <em>you</em> here?’</p><p>‘Miss Goody-two-shoes here told Ronnikins about their plan to talk to you over at the burrow and forgot about our eavesdropping abilities.’ They said proudly. Hermione shot them a look, undoubtedly due to her frustration of having been caught.</p><p>‘Well, enough about that. Harry! We haven’t’ heard from you for ages, only Sirius knew where you were and then I get a call from <em>Tony Stark </em>asking if we want to talk to you??! You explain yourself <em>right now</em>.’ She looked at him expectantly, and Ron and Harry shared the same look of<em>, Merlin, she’s awesome</em>.</p><p>‘Yeah so…you know the black family have some gifts? Like Tonks gift.’ He said, purposefully being vague. Ron and Hermione, recognising the shadows of other people of the room gave a small nod of understanding.</p><p>‘Well, my Father inherited those. And when my Mom and Dad where trying to have a baby, they decided to be more relaxed with the constraints of um…’ He trailed off, not knowing how to explain it.</p><p>‘Tony Stark is his biological Father.’ Draco cut in. Harry shot him a look and Draco just shrugged unrepentantly.</p><p>‘You were taking too long.’ He argued. Hermione gapped at them whilst the red heads seemed unimpressed.</p><p>‘So, you have another Dad?’ Ron asked, discreetly asking if the hint about the black gifts was more important than they thought.</p><p>‘Yup. Two Dads now.’ Harry confirmed, shooting them a meaningful look. Hermione seemed to still be in shock,</p><p>Then she snapped out of it.</p><p>‘Harry James Potter. Are you telling me that you are living in the same building as a technological genius, and you didn’t <em>tell</em> me!’ She asked outraged. Ron winced, knowing his best friend was going to get it. The Avengers all smirked behind him, all familiar with the feeling of being told off by your best friend who also parented you.</p><p>It would appear they just met the mother of the group.</p><p>‘Well, uh, in my defence, I didn’t know…’ Harry tried, only to snap his mouth closed as she shot him a look.</p><p>‘You’ve been gone since May. It’s mid-July. And you <em>know</em> I have a phone.’ She rebutted, crossing her arms and okay, look- Harry was trying to be repentant but seeing the twins make over exaggerated faces as they mimicked the conversation, obviously having no fucking clue what any of this meant, was making it hard to look apologetic.</p><p>Add in that Ron was trying to mouth a conversation to Draco, asking what the big deal was and why he was dressed so… <em>muggle</em>, and Harry had to cough to hide his giggle.</p><p>‘Are you…the <em>audacity</em> you hold, Harry! I am actually going to kill you! Just you wait- I’ll complete the task You-Know-Who always failed at.’ She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.</p><p>‘She’s a little intense.’ Peter whispered to Nat who nodded approvingly.</p><p>‘Ah, come on Mione! He’s the Chosen One.’ Ron teased, causing Draco and Ron to laugh uncontrollably at the expressions on Harry’s and Hermione’s face. The Avengers all looked at each other- was this the thing about the headmaster having a fixation on Harry?</p><p><em>‘Ittle Bittle</em> Harry, with the <em>ittle bittle</em> title.’ Fred- or was the George? Eh, one of them giggled. Harry glared at them half-heartedly.</p><p>‘How’s your Mom?’ Harry asked instead, enjoying a smug smile as Ron, George and Fred all frowned in memory.</p><p>‘We’ve been called absolute disgraces for not looking for you.’ Ron said proudly.</p><p>‘Sirius can’t let her in on where you are yet and uh…she’s not appreciating our laid-back approach.’ Hermione said red faced. Harry winced, knowing how protective Molly was over all children.</p><p>‘That can’t be fun.’ He sympathised.</p><p>‘What’s not fun was the full out war going on between Slytherins and Gryffindors. With Draco missing- people are speculating. A lot.’ Fred waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>‘My favourite theory is that you and Bellatrix had a child and now you and Draco are doing a ritual to make it You-Know-Who’s.’ Ron said offhandedly. Draco and Harry shuddered in horror.</p><p>‘You guys know he’s dead, right?’ Harry asked in disbelief. The four wizards all looked at him in disbelief. Hermione got up from the screen, pacing back and forth.</p><p>‘Who else knows about this?’ Hermione asked. Draco raised his hand,</p><p>‘Harry told me when he explained why he got so good at fighting. And I know Remus and Sirius know.’ Draco admitted. Harry looked at him betrayed,</p><p>‘Wow. Way to throw me under the bus.’ Harry said sarcastically. Draco didn’t look remorseful,</p><p>‘It’s Hermione. I’m not lying to Hermione.’ He stated, crossing his arms.</p><p>‘Exactly. Well done Draco. See! Draco already learnt not to lie to me.’ She looked at Harry judgementally,</p><p>‘Well, now I’m defiantly not going to tell her that I ate the last chocolate frog.’ Ron whispered.</p><p>Hermione visibly took a deep breath,</p><p>‘Harry. You are going to give me your number and we are <em>going to talk</em> about this all <em>later</em>. For now, maybe we should be introduced to the people behind you.’ She said calmly. Harry looked at her gratefully, happy that they’d be able to discuss this without an audience.</p><p>‘Yeah, of course. Guys, come forward.’ He gestured to his family to come forward. They all shuffled forward awkwardly, apart from Tony who swaggered into view.</p><p>‘So- technological genius, huh?’ Tony said with a puffed-out chest. Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear and Ron and Harry shared a look- when Hermione respected someone, she was their most devote fan and friend. That’s why Hermione would never let anything bad be said about McGonagall and yet she gleefully set fire to Snape.</p><p>The girl had priorities.</p><p>‘Hermione is known as the brightest girl of our age.’ Harry said proudly, causing Tony to appraise her in a new light.</p><p>‘I saw that on your file…certifiable genius. Impressive.’ He acknowledged. Hermione and her boys preened from pride.</p><p>‘My file?’ She asked, confused.</p><p>‘I uh…I didn’t dig deep enough last time. I wasn’t going to make that mistake twice.’ Tony said solemnly. The Dursley’s hadn’t had an arrest record or anything terrible, making Tony believe everything was fine. However, had he dug deeper, he would have found multiple teachers who had filed concerns about Harry before they disappeared.</p><p>That would be on him till he died.</p><p>Luckily, he was in contact with some of those teachers now and uh…things where in motion.</p><p>‘What happened?’ Ron questioned. Harry finger gunned Ron,</p><p>‘Funny story…um, you’re going to love this. The Dursley’s popped over to America to visit me.’ Harry winced as an explosion came from the other side of the screen. Ron recoiled,</p><p>‘Sorry.’ Hermione turned to glare at him briefly,</p><p>‘I liked that microwave.’</p><p>‘Well, I like my friend to be away from abusive pieces of shit!’ He rebutted. The Avengers all gave each other confused looks- how the fuck did Ron make the microwave burst?</p><p>‘Yes…speaking of- how did they know where you are?’ Hermione questioned.</p><p>‘That uh…that would be me?’ Tony admitted and oh-</p><p>Right.</p><p>So British teenagers were terrifying.</p><p>Did they take glaring lessons or something?</p><p>‘And where are they now?’ Ron asked harshly.</p><p>‘They’re being taken care of.’ Loki and Natasha said at the same time, shooting each other a look that obviously said they were willing to put their differences apart for this.</p><p>A high-pitched squeal emitted from the screen, causing Clint to discreetly turn his hearing aids down,</p><p>‘Is that Loki!’ One of the red headed twins shouted. Ron was shoved face first out of the way, The twins basically climbing over Hermione to press their faces closer to the screen.</p><p>‘I believe you are the twins who are such devote followers?’ Loki said coolly. The twins nodded their heads so fast, Tony was surprised they weren’t dizzy.</p><p>‘Is it true you planted the Whomping Willow to make Gryffindor’s injure themselves to prove that bravery is not the same as stupidity?’ Fred sighed in admiration. Loki nodded smugly, causing Ron to go pale,</p><p>‘That tree almost killed me!’ He exclaimed, thinking of second year when they crashed the car into its branches.</p><p>‘where you being an idiot Gryffindor?’ Loki asked distrustfully.</p><p>‘Well, that’s irrelevant.’ George waved that concern away, making all the adults highly concerned about the kids they knew.</p><p>‘Wait!’ George gasped,</p><p>‘Where’s Sirius! We need to rub this in his face!’ He started laughing manically. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose,</p><p>‘Are you all in contact with the serial killer!’ He asked sarcastically, blinking in disbelief when all the kids looked away from the screen guiltily.</p><p>Tony started pointing to the screen wildly,</p><p>‘I told you! Child groomer!’ He claimed victoriously causing Draco and Harry to groan in frustration as the other wizards looked confused.</p><p>‘They do seem awfully comfortable with a Wanted Man.’ Bucky said thoughtfully, thinking how hard it would be to kidnap some teens to keep them safe.</p><p>Ron snorted,</p><p>‘Mate, the majority of my friends are Wanted.’ Tony snapped his head around to stare at him seriously,</p><p>‘What did you say.’</p><p>‘Errrr…nothing? They’re wanted by me. Because I love them?’ Ron gave a nervous smile.</p><p>‘…And the Government for treason.’ He whispered, thankfully no one caught that last part.</p><p>Tony started mumbling to himself, pacing up and down the room as the rest of the Avengers and magic folk ignored him.</p><p>‘Right…’</p><p>And then there where introductions and questions and Tony had never been prouder to see his kid smile.</p><p>Maybe he was getting the hang of this Dad thing.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did some research and found out that Loki was only sixteen years old on human years which made me very uncomfortable because he has multiple children so I aged him up a wee bit<br/>If anyone wants to know why a lot of the time my end notes don't seem to flow- it's because I add to them every time I<br/>m writing and decide that you guys should know something. So uh.... ye</p><p>I'd like to say a well done to everyone who tried to guess who they mysterious dude was and laugh manically in their face bcs I'm awesome and it wasn't guessed (oh- I also have no plan on telling you for now)</p><p>I'm going to be completely honest with you all- I just realised I've written a slow burn and have been staring out the window in disappointment for a FUCKING while. I can't believe the audacity of myself. I hate slow burns and I wrote one????? Like- WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL READING THIS??? (I mean, you don't have a choice now, I'll cry, I've literally learnt some of your usernames)</p><p>So I just came to a very irritating realisation that I missed Fathers day. And we're in mid July so that's not gonna vibe. Especially considering how new Tony and Harry where to each other when Father's Day took place. So, to fix that, I have added a totally unnecessary plot devise which is going to tell you what would have happened on Father's Day. Oh but- this isn't going to happen for a while. So, yeah.... enjoy</p><p>Oh my gooooooood, why do I write so much. This was supposed to be 50k max. We kinda passed that point. I legit never read fics this long and now I've gone and wrote one and I'll be honest- we're like...almost? Half way through? Like...we're getting to the big climax? In two chapters? I think? Eh, who knows</p><p>The...the luck... not even 30 secs after I uploaded this chapter and the chapter that's coming after to AO3 did my laptop completely crash and all my work disappear (I always make the chapter on an unsaved word doc so lemme tell you- considering this chapter was so long it had to be split, lets just say I would have lost over 69 pages....) I mean, I lost a shit ton of revision and stuff so I cried about that and then my dad tried to help and ended up PRESSING CLOSE ON SAFARI which meant ALL MY PAST PAPERS AND MORE IMPORTANTLY FAN FICS I WAS READING WHERE LOST</p><p>also please feel free to bother me on Tumblr if you want random ass posts: http://chaoticavacado.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. AnaRcHy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me: what do you get when you combine procrastination and outlet for anxiety?<br/>*all my characters edging away slowly*<br/>Me *jazz hands*: trauma and angst<br/>*cue every character running away*</p><p>alternatively:</p><p>Me: So this chapter is going to be called gay panic.<br/>Characters all looking at each other:<br/>Me: Mate, none of you are five feet apart, I don't know how to write straight people</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you have no idea how long it took me to find title that own't give the plot away<br/>TW: one of the characters is going to make a comment about inappropriate sexual acts to a minor so please, please, be careful while reading this because you all matter more than anything and that includes knowing what is safe for you to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The night that followed the conversation with his friends was slightly different than the cheery vibe.</p><p>‘Where are we going?’ Draco whispered as Harry made him get dressed into clothes that would prevent him from standing out. They'd already been arguing about it- Draco refused to wear a T-Shirt and so they'd compromised with Draco wearing a black dress shirt but with jeans instead of trousers. They where dark jeans- but jeans nonetheless. </p><p>‘We’re going to my workplace.’ Harry replied. Draco paused in here he was shrugging on a shirt.</p><p>‘Harry. I’m upper-class. I don’t work.’ Draco whispered back, causing Harry to snort and continue getting everything ready.</p><p>‘I get to come, right?’ Loki whispered from where he was sitting on the bed, using Harry’s phone to text Fred and George, who were using Hermione’s phone.</p><p>‘Yes. I need to discuss some things with certain people, and you’ll be useful.’</p><p>‘Don’t be absurd. I won’t be useful- I’ll be a necessity.’ Loki grumbled, looking back down at Harry's phone. He then snorted,</p><p>‘No one informed me how delightful you mortals are.’ Loki mused. Draco leaned over to look at Loki’s conversation and stared blankly.</p><p>‘Well, I can gladly say I’m happy to be out of England. The twins just told Sirius about Loki.’</p><p>‘How’d he take it?’ Harry asked, internally hoping he was jealous. If Harry didn’t get to be in the War- then Sirius didn’t get to be in the Magic Club.</p><p>‘He uh…he took it well…’ Draco replied unconvincingly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>England:</strong>
</p><p>‘I’m going to <em>kill</em> him!’ Sirius roared, throwing another vase across the room. Fred and George cackled wildly at the chaos they formed.</p><p>‘Siri…’ Remus tried to appease.</p><p>‘No. Nope. That <em>arse</em> of a godson….’ Sirius seethed, picking up another plate to smash,</p><p>‘I take him and Draco out of the War and what do they do! They find the god of <em>chaos</em>! And even worse- they <em>bond </em>with him. <em>Without me</em>.’</p><p><em>Smash</em>!</p><p>Remus winced.</p><p>‘I liked that plate…’</p><p>‘Well, I liked it when Harry and Draco didn’t get to meet my idol and then didn’t even tell me about it.’ He sulked.</p><p>‘I gave them the mirror for a reason! ’ He screeched.</p><p>‘They also met the Dursley’s.’ Fred chipped in helpfully. Remus facepalmed.</p><p>‘He <em>what</em>!’</p><p> </p><p><strong>NYC</strong>:</p><p>‘So…how do you usually leave without being spotted?’ Draco asked. Harry went to his <em>Go</em> bag and rummaged through it, before triumphantly holding up the invisibility cloak.</p><p>Loki smirked,</p><p>‘I knew I liked you for a reason.’</p><p>And then they were off.</p><p>Loki illusioned himself to be invisible, whilst Draco and Harry cramped together under the cloak. They started shuffling towards the elevator, making their way through the common room when they heard a sound in the kitchen.</p><p>A kitchen which had a light on.</p><p>In a unanimous decision, they all slowly made their way over, only to stop at what they heard.</p><p> </p><p>‘-Admit it’s weird.’ Natasha whispered.</p><p>All the Avengers where in the room, all looking incredibly serious. The only ones missing where Peter, Harley and Wanda- along with the very ones hiding under a thin piece of material.</p><p>'It is. I mean, anyone else really concerned by Fury hasn't checked up on us? Like- we have two literal gods staying with us and one of them tried to invade the actual world. Like this one. The one we live on.' Clint asked from where he was slurping ramen. Sam looked at Clint consideringly,</p><p>'That's...that's actually a pretty damn good point. Nat- the fuck is up with your boss?' He asked. Nat looked deep in thought,</p><p>'No idea. He's been distant. He wouldn't even look at the file I constructed about the Dursley’s. Wouldn't even let me into his office.' </p><p>Sam let out a low whistle,</p><p>'You think he's got something big?' </p><p>'Last time I saw him this angry was <em>years</em> ago, he shot an intern for bringing him the wrong coffee. And now it's even worse. As much as I think we should tell him about us housing Tony's son and about the cult- now isn't the time. We need to be patient.' Nat decided, slowly walking to were Bucky had been hiding in the shadows,</p><p>'But if recon is needed?' Winter gave a smile,</p><p>'Do you even have to ask?'</p><p>Draco and Harry looked at each other. The Avengers where looking into the Dursley’s. Most likely to gather evidence to get them imprisoned.</p><p>That…wasn’t expected.</p><p>‘Great. Onto the second matter at hand.’ Pepper sighed.</p><p>‘We need to tell Harley about him and Peter inheriting the company.’ Pepper reminded Tony. Tony looked down,</p><p>‘It feels…weird, to tell them that. Like- I’m slighting Harry by not leaving him it.’ He admitted. Harry started to take a step back, not wanting to hear anything more, but Draco grabbed him by the neck,</p><p>‘Don’t be stupid. You always wait till the end.’ Draco whispered. Harry stayed put.</p><p>‘Look- we all care about him but…we don’t know him that well.’ Steve conceded.</p><p>Harry waited for Tony to dispute that point.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>‘We know shit that went down in his life but let’s be real- there are still some real gaps.’ Sam sided with Steve.</p><p>‘So what? You think I should tell two of my kids that I’m leaving the company to them and because the other kid isn’t a genius- he gets nothing?’ Tony whispered angrily, not wanting to shout and wake up other inhabitants of the tower.</p><p>‘I mean…’ Steve trained off hopelessly. There was a damning silence and Loki grabbed the spot where he knew Draco and Harry stood, silently teleporting them outside the Tower.</p><p>He knew this game well enough, Harry shouldn’t have to hear it all.</p><p>They should have stayed.</p><p>Because of course, they should’ve.</p><p>Sure, they thought it was the end- but it wasn’t.</p><p>‘I just…sure, I don’t know Harry as well as the others in some sense… but we’ve told each other stuff we haven’t told anyone else. And he means a lot to me. So, fuck you all.’ Tony decided and seeing Pepper’s proud smile, continued,</p><p>‘If Harry doesn’t want to be an active player in Stark Industries, then that’s his decision but he will have equal stock shares and he will have an equal say. I also may be slightly interested in seeing if that Hermione Granger girl wants to intern with Pepper…’ He trailed off thoughtfully. Steve objected but Tony held a hand up,</p><p>‘It’s my building. My company. My kids. Shut it.’ Tony said sternly, holding his arm out for Pepper to grab onto before disappearing off to bed.</p><p>The rest of the Avengers watched their teammates leave.</p><p>Clint turned back to stare at Bucky,</p><p>‘Now- about the staring at Harry…’</p><p>Bucky gulped.</p><p> </p><p>After that, quite honestly, terrible talk with his teammates, Tony gone to bed. Except, that was a lie because instead, him and Pepper and watched the conversation that had been going on in the kitchen through Friday’s speakers.</p><p>Was that an invasion of privacy?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Did it look like he gave two shits?</p><p>No.</p><p>Moving on…</p><p>What he’d found out was not reassuring. Because apparently, the man who’d killed his parents had a crush on his underage son. And even worse; his son, who was in a relationship, seemed to like him back.</p><p>But it’s cool, he had a plan.</p><p>Because they never seem to backfire in his face.</p><p>And it was going to be awesome.</p><p>But for now, he’d stick to just glaring at Bucky whenever he saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gulped.</p><p>What the fuck was this place.</p><p>Apparently it was something called St Margret’s.</p><p>Well, St Margret’s was vile.</p><p>And not very Saint Like.</p><p>The man who looked like a Goblins’ asshole (Wade, he remembered), bounded up to Harry, who looked <em>way</em> too comfortable in this environment and hugged him, giving a side eye to the other arrivals.</p><p>Loki gave a delicate wrinkle of his nose and Draco knew they were in agreement. The look of disgust Loki wore faded slightly into delight, when Harry absentmindedly dodged a knife that went flying past him into a board that had- <em>was that his name</em>?</p><p>Draco moved closer.</p><p>For the love of Merlin, it was.</p><p>Hell <em>yes</em>! He’d gone international!</p><p>Harry didn’t bother to make sure his friend was okay, simply going straight to the back to carry out some dishes.</p><p>‘Oi, Angel. What’s with the addons?’ Weasel questioned. Draco counted several wands and guns being discreetly angled towards him and Loki, who gave a feral grin at the aspect of a fight.</p><p>‘Oh uh, that’s Draco Malfoy. And that’s Loki.’ He said, wiping the barbecue sauce from the chicken wings that had gotten on his fingers on his apron.</p><p>The bar went silent.</p><p>Weasel sighed heavily,</p><p>‘Y’know, when you came by to tell us that Malfoy was off limits, we didn’t think it was because Harry claimed him! <em>This</em> is why we got deprived of that particular bounty?’ He questioned Wade, who just swung his legs around the stool he was perched on. Wade shrugged, slurping obnoxiously on his juice box.</p><p>‘Who cares about the bounty, it’s not like Harry isn’t worth more. In terms of money- not emotional attachment. More importantly- want to explain why you missed a shift?’ One of the regulars sulked. Harry sauntered over, pinching his cheek and laughing as the man cocked his gun in response.</p><p>‘What? Don’t you like Linda?’ He teased, knowing the guys where all terrified of the woman who took the shifts he didn’t.</p><p>‘She doesn’t make us drink our “respect woman juice”, she makes us choke on it and thank her after.’ He grumbled. TJ laughed at his fellow merc,</p><p>‘Well, you should see Lissy. Her Aunt is already teaching her how-to beat-up boys who irritate her.’ TJ announced proudly. Several mercs nodded in approval,</p><p>‘Well, once she’s old enough, get her over here and we’ll teach her the fun way to keep unwanted attention away.’ One of them raised their bottle in support.</p><p>‘Oh, TJ. Is Lissy showing magical signs?’ Harry questioned. TJ shrugged,</p><p>‘Not sure yet. There have been some weird things happening around her, but we don’t know if that’s a mutation, coincidence or your kinda stuff.’ He admitted. Some fellow parents gave a sympathetic glance his way, knowing how annoying it was in terms of schooling.</p><p>If their kid was a mutant- they needed to enlist their child in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. If they were magical- Hogwarts or Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>So, basically- if TJ wanted to make sure she had a school to go to, the kid needed to figure out their mojo soon.</p><p>'Speaking of magic- the amnesty case is going along quite nicely. My sister should hopefully have sorted everything out in a few weeks.' TJ toasted to Harry.</p><p>Draco and Loki payed no heed to the conversation going on behind them, instead inspecting the posters and knives respectfully, that where on the wall. Then Draco clocked,</p><p>‘Harry. Are you consorting with mercenaries! <em>Muggle</em>, mercenaries!’ Draco screeched as he came to the realisation. Yes, Draco was incredibly slow, but let’s not forget the very silver-spooned life he lived before throwing it all away for morals. Harry gave a proud smile,</p><p>‘Yeah. Their moms gave me the schoolbooks that they kept from their days at school.’ He said, smiling at two heavily tattooed ladies playing cards in the back corners, keeping an eye out on their equally tattooed children.</p><p>Now, some of you might be confused- this was a bar for mercs. Why where their mothers here?</p><p>Well, as Weasel has reiterated multiple times: this was a <em>family</em> bar.</p><p>And also, one of the only bars in NYC that didn’t care if you were muggle, squib, wizard, mutant, so long as you had money. Something that Loki seemed to appreciate as he almost skipped over to the ladies and started interrogating them on their version of magic, something they seemed enchanted to teach him about.</p><p>Get it?</p><p>Enchanted?</p><p>‘Well,’ Draco sniffed,</p><p>‘I suppose that means I should endeavour to express my gratitude at helping him reach his full potential.’ Draco politely said.</p><p>‘I’m surprised you aren’t interested in trying to collect Harry’s bounty for yourself to help look after You-Know-Who's daughter.’ One of the mercs called out. Draco gave a pleased look in his direction,</p><p>‘Oh, this is brilliant! Harry, we have conspiracy theories!’</p><p>‘We already knew that Draco.’ Harry gave a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>‘Yes, well, I enjoy the confirmation.’ Draco stuck out his tongue.</p><p>‘Why <em>did</em> you come here Harry?’ Weasel cut in.</p><p>‘You wouldn’t have brought two people who you know have high bounties on their heads unless it was important, doesn’t matter if Wade declared them off limits.’</p><p>Harry nodded in defeat,</p><p>‘The Dursley’s found me.’ He admitted. Those who knew enough froze, creeping closer to the conversation taking place.</p><p>‘We were already told they are off limits too.’ TJ grumbled.</p><p>'At this rate, there won't be a single magical bounty left for us to take.' Another barfly complained.</p><p>‘There’s more.’ Harry admitted, seeing Draco and Loki looked at him with irritation for not having informed them.</p><p>‘More than the bruises I saw?’ Wade asked, sounding dangerous. Harry gave an awkward smile, <em>well shit, they really weren’t going to like this</em>.</p><p>‘Yeah. I, uh, I need your help. And Loki’s.’ Harry admitted.</p><p>The bar shivered in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>The plan was simple. Weasel and the rest of the mercenaries would print off the half a million for him.</p><p>In fake money.</p><p>Loki was needed to cast an enchantment over the money to make Vernon more likely to take it without inspecting it closely.</p><p>Draco was here because he would have thrown a fit if he wasn’t included.</p><p>The mercs all warmed up to the pureblood when Draco chipped in with the proceedings with the opinion to curse the money, so that every time it was used, something terrible would happen.</p><p>They texted Vernon Dursley, telling him to meet them on the 16 July at Fenella’s Bar at seven pm. They would have scheduled the exchange at St Margaret’s but quite frankly, Harry didn’t trust the mercs not to lose it should Vernon say something bad to him. TJ was going to hide the money with one of his friends behind the bar, a squib who would know exactly who Harry Potter was.</p><p>The plan was that Loki would ensure all Avengers where busy, whilst Draco and Harry would go meet the man, keeping the ruse of a date in place to keep them from prodding deeper.</p><p>And so, the plan was set, and nothing could go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Something went wrong.</p><p>Loki, Draco and Harry were all conspiring at the corner of the bar to iron out a few extra details, ignoring the mercs who were now all shooting at a crudely drawn version of Vernon, that was stuck onto the wall, when some new patrons came into the bar.</p><p>By new patrons- we’re talking about Wanda, Peter and Harley.</p><p>Well, this was slightly unneeded.</p><p>Peter obviously recognised the place as Harry’s workspace and was trying to convince the other two to leave. Harley, his eyes flushed with excitement at discovering new places, didn’t seem to care.</p><p>‘Harles, let’s go.’ He said, shooting nervous looks at the mercs who obviously recognised him from when he’d been here with Harry. And maybe a few other times he’d gone there for an after-patrol snack…</p><p>They made really good fries.</p><p>‘But Pete! We never get to explore the city with Tony making sure everything’s child friendly! This is the only time I can see all the cool stuff!’ Harley excitedly looked around, stopping in his steps as he saw three very familiar figures.</p><p>He trudged over to them, ignoring how all three where now trying to sink into their seats. As Harley walked towards them, Loki whispered to Draco for him to throw the invisibility cloak over the documents.</p><p>‘I don’t have the cloak!’ Draco whispered back, freaking out. Harry swore,</p><p>‘I think I’m sitting on it.’ He admitted, wincing as they both whirled on him. Before they could berate him, Harley, Peter and Wanda where in front of them.</p><p>Great.</p><p>‘Heeeeey. Fancy, uh, fancy seeing you here.’ Peter giggled nervously. Harley surveyed them,</p><p>‘I think we both know neither of us are supposed to be out. Especially considering Loki is on house arrest.’ Harley turned his glare from Harry to Loki who just looked immensely proud of himself.</p><p>‘So, how about a deal. This never happened.’ He bargained, not really wanting to get grounded by Tony. Harry nodded in agreement. Harley turned to leave only to see Wanda already sitting down next to Loki, with Peter stuck to Draco’s side.</p><p>Harry and Harley examined their friends all pressed against each other in a small booth and sighed in defeat.</p><p>So, this was happening then. Harley looked around,</p><p>‘So, where’s the server.’ He said, hoping to break the ice. Harry coughed,</p><p>‘Uh…about that?’ He admitted guiltily. Harley rounded on him,</p><p>‘Oh, for fucks sake.’ He paused for a second,</p><p>‘Does this mean you won’t ID me?’ He asked hopefully.</p><p>Harry glared.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was in love. Peter was just…wow.</p><p>‘A spider! Really?’ Draco asked with glittering eyes, enthralled at the boys story. Peter’s fluffy curls bounced up and down as he nodded.</p><p>‘Yeah, it was crazy.’ He admitted, leaning closer to Draco as if he were telling a secret.</p><p>Draco took a sip of beer, ignoring Harley’s jealous sip of lemonade. Weasel had popped over to just…stand, at their table until Harry groaned and got up to go back to work. The incriminating papers where still all over the table but Loki was keeping a low-level illusion over them, keeping them from spotting it.</p><p>But so far the best part of the night was the beverages. Wanda, Loki and Draco had all been given beers, mostly because Draco could drink in the wizarding world, Wanda would have been able to drink in Sokovia and Loki was just…old.</p><p>Harley hadn’t liked that reasoning, mostly because he hadn’t been told it, his soft drink having just been slammed in front of him.</p><p>‘Not as crazy as being a vigilante.’ Draco teased. Peter blushed and Draco watched in fascination at the easy reaction he could illicit from the brunette.</p><p>‘Not as crazy as fleeing halfway across the world for your friend, after leaving a cult.’ Peter bantered back. Draco opened his mouth but to rebut that but uh… yeah, Peter had a point. Draco startled as Peter ran a figure along his neck, bringing him out of his thoughts. No one had ever touched him that casually before, everyone either being hesitant because of his Father and family or his own reputation.</p><p>It was…nice.</p><p>Draco looked up to stare at Peter’s brown eyes with vulnerability, only to see nothing but teenage exhilaration at the prospect of new love.</p><p>The world still spun- Draco had always been aware that without anyone twirling it, the earth still spins. They were both acutely aware of Loki and Wanda sitting close by to them, discussing magic, with Loki pretending the books the lovely older witches had given to him to hold for Harry where actually his. They were aware of Harley who had gotten up from the table and was now inspecting the Wanted board, thankfully not being able to see any of the magical ones. They were aware of Harry arguing with TJ about how friends don’t automatically get discounts on their beer.</p><p>But they were also aware of the finger which still hadn’t moved from Draco’s neck.</p><p>‘Hi.’ Peter breathed, leaning awfully close to Draco. Draco tried to speak back but nothing came out.</p><p>But Peter wouldn’t win that easily.</p><p>He shifted closer to the drably dressed teen, inclining his chest closer to the others. Peter’s breath stuttered and Draco allowed a languid smirk to cross his face,</p><p>‘Hi.’ He whispered back with a hoarse voice. Draco raised a hand slowly, resting his palm across Peter’s cheek and flushing with pride as the other leaned back into the touch. He softly brushed a piece of none existent dirt away from his cheekbone and internally thought of his Father, thinking about how he’d say the dirt is found within muggle’s blood- not above the surface. But he banished those thoughts, instead moving even closer, watching with pleasure as Peter’s eyes fluttered shut instinctively before opening them again.</p><p>‘Date!’ Peter blurted, effectively stopping the moment. Not that Draco was disappointed, the way Peter bit his lip in embarrassment was just….exquisite.</p><p>‘It’s the fifteenth?’ Draco responded confused. Peter cringed before taking a deep breath.</p><p>‘No. I uh, I meant, do you want to go on a date. With me. Tomorrow, maybe?’ He rushed. Draco looked at this beautiful creature with wonder in his eyes,</p><p>‘I would want nothing more.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, <em>I</em>  for one, think that was a very successful night.’ Draco announced as he watched Weasel, Wade and Harry close up. The other patrons, including their roommates had all left earlier, the latter because they actually had a healthy bedtime and well, Peter was still scared of Aunt May finding out he’d snuck out.</p><p>‘Of course, you think it went well! You got a date!’ Harry exclaimed, slamming a wet rag down on a tabletop with a bit too much enthusiasm.</p><p>‘Jealous? Wish it were a certain dark-haired psychopath?’ Draco said smugly, still floating on cloud 9. Loki looked Harry up and down,</p><p>‘I’m not interested.’ He said in a bored voice. Harry scowled,</p><p>‘One- you <em>wish</em> I was interested in you. Two- I wasn’t talking about you.’ Harry glared. Loki looked rather chuffed for a god who had just been denied,</p><p>‘Ah, so you admit that there is someone who fits those requirements, which your heart yearns for.’ Loki said, pleased with himself for getting that confession out of the mortal.</p><p>‘Bucky isn’t a psychopath.’ Harry denied. Loki, Draco, Wade and Weasel all stared at him,</p><p>‘Get the gun.’ Wade instructed Weasel who nodded and brought out the big one.</p><p>Harry looked at them bewildered,</p><p>‘What did I say?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Successful mission?’ Peter asked Harley and Wanda as they wondered back home. Wanda smiled proudly,</p><p>‘Yup. I was right, Harry is planning to meet his relatives.’</p><p>Harley looked at her confused,</p><p>‘How the hell did you know?’</p><p>Wanda and Peter snorted,</p><p>‘That boy is so damn self-sacrificing. And I saw the bruise on his wrist. You don’t leave a bruise like that if you don’t plan on enforcing fear for a later date.’ Wanda said darkly, Peter confirming with a silent nod that the bruise was there. Harley stared at them in disbelief,</p><p>‘Are you…are you shitting me?’ Harley pinched the ridge of his nose,</p><p>‘We snuck out the tower, because you two had a gut feeling? Because of a bruise?’</p><p>Peter and Wanda looked at him unrepentant,</p><p>‘But where we wrong?’ Peter goaded. Harley sighed, not offering anything else, trudging back to the tower.</p><p>‘Nice acting there by the way.’ Wanda nodded to Peter who smiled proudly back.</p><p>‘Thanks. I thought it might be a nice touch to look hesitant to be there.’</p><p>‘So, are we going to figure out <em>why</em>, he plans on meeting those abusive pieces of shit?’ Harley finally spoke.</p><p>‘Obviously. He’s meeting them at some bar named Fenella’s.’ Wanda informed them.</p><p>‘So, we’re going to follow them?’ Harley assumed.</p><p>‘Ha! No. We’re going to invite ourselves.’ Wanda schemed. Peter gave an uncomfortable laugh,</p><p>‘Um, about that? I have a date…’ Peter confessed. Harles looked at him.</p><p>‘With whom, may I ask?’</p><p>‘Draco?’ Peter squeaked out. The other two rounded on him,</p><p>‘Draco?! But…but….he’s dating Harry!’ Wanda yelled. Peter winced, he forget about the ruse going on.</p><p>‘About that…’</p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony was suspicious.</p><p>He was sitting at the breakfast table with all his kids surrounding him and they looked oddly tired. Oh, all his kids plus Loki. Because Loki was not his kid, so Tony needed a clear distinction there.</p><p>Bucky had once again admitted to making breakfast, and so they were all milling around him, thanking him profusely. Except, usually, where the teens would have been stuffing their faces, they were all just nursing cups of coffee or staring down at their pancakes.</p><p>But onto more important issues than his kids who most definitely snuck out last night to do…he doesn’t even want to know:</p><p>Bucky was being a dick.</p><p>Because you see; Tony was a genius.</p><p>That wasn’t up for debate- he was brilliant.</p><p>And so, he was obviously going to realise that Bucky, who until recently, hadn’t talked to anyone except Steve and Natasha unless he had to, was now actively seeking Harry out. He was going to notice Bucky remaking meals that Harry had done his happy dance over, which okay yes, was <em>adorable</em>, but when Tony had done <em>his</em> happy dance, Bucky stopped making the meal completely to piss him off. But most importantly, it was obvious that something was going on when Draco came into the picture. Because the glares honestly made Pepper ask him if Bucky had reverted back into the Winter Soldier.</p><p>So, yeah, Tony was suspicious.</p><p>As he should be.</p><p>Because Bucky was a dick.</p><p>(He was starting to feel weird about mentioning dicks and Bucky in the same sentence so many times)</p><p>But let’s lay out the facts.</p>
<ol>
<li>Bucky was 21.</li>
<li>Harry was 16.</li>
<li>Draco was 16.</li>
<li>Peter was seventeen.</li>
<li>Bucky was flirting with Harry, who was dating Draco, who seemed interested in Peter.</li>
</ol><p>Conclusion:</p><p>Tony needed a drink.</p><p>If only it wasn’t nine in the morning.</p><p>His musings where interrupted by a shrill ringing sound which came from Harry's old burner phone. Tony's left eye twitched with desperation to replace it but Harry seemed attached to it so he hadn't dared touch it.</p><p>If Tony had plans to make it uh...disappear soon and replace it with his own brand though...well, it truly would be a shame.</p><p> Everyone looked at Harry expectantly, who just kept eating his eggs.</p><p>‘Aren’t you going to get that?’ Harley questioned.</p><p>‘Nope.’ Harry said calmly.</p><p>‘Is there a reason why?’</p><p>‘It’s Sirius?’ Harry informed them.</p><p>'He has your number?' Draco said curiously.</p><p>'Yeah, must have stolen it from Hermione's phone when they went over to his house to tell him about Loki. I woke up this morning with multiple texts... he's not to pleased about missing out on Loki or the Dursley's. I of course, told him exactly where he should stick his phone.' Harry mused. Everyone looked at Harry shocked except for Draco,</p><p>'One thing you guys will learn really quickly about Harry- the boy can hold a grudge.’</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">The phone stopped ringing for a second before starting again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">'Why does he have a grudge?' Peter questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">'Child groomer.' Tony whispered to himself, evidently not quietly enough if the glare Harry shot him was any indication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">'He shipped us off to America and fully planned on keeping us here for the majority of the w-' Harry was cut off from his sentence by Draco who elbowed him in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">'For the majority of the summer.' Harry corrected, glaring balefully at Draco as he rubbed his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Tony took another sip of his coffee, hiding his smug smile behind the mug- take that Sirius! Harry was totally going to want to be adopted by Tony!</span>
</p><p>‘So…what’s everyone’s plan for today? Apart from ignoring serial killers which- Harry, do you want a cookie for that?’ Tony ventured out. All the teens looked at him with hatred as he spoke to them while they still tried to wake up. Harley’s eyes started to close as he stared at a spot on his plate, before full on just falling asleep.</p><p>‘Okay, what the fuck has you all so tired?’ Tony threw his hands up, the sudden increase of volume causing the teens to jump, especially Harley who knocked over his glass of juice. Harley stared at the juice on the counter, not bothering to get up and clean it.</p><p>All the teens slid each other panicked looks, obviously trying to figure out what to say.</p><p>‘Harry and I broke up.’ Draco announced. Harry gave Draco a confused look, he thought the ruse would go on for longer. He was also slightly confused why Draco looked directly at Bucky as he said that.</p><p>‘Yeah, uh… we were all…comforting... each other?’ Wanda added, still coming to terms that this whole thing had been a trick to make Bucky jealous. Tony sat up straighter,</p><p>‘What! What the hell happened?’ He said worried, getting ready to defend his kids honour.</p><p>‘Well, you see, when two boys pretend to date so that one can live with the other but then actually decided he likes another boy, things must change.’ Draco said. Everyone looked very confused except the teens, who had all been informed of the ruse earlier that day- because that’s right- they basically hadn’t slept.</p><p>‘You’ve lost me.’ Tony admitted. Harry sighed,</p><p>‘Draco thought it would be easier to get you to agree to let him live here if we pretended we were dating so uh, we did just that. Except then Draco developed a crush on Peter and Peter got one on Draco and so we decided it was getting too complicated to keep up. Oh, and also it would have been weird as hell if it was real considering we’re distant cousins.’ Harry finished awkwardly. Clint and Natasha looked at Harry and Draco with pride,</p><p>‘Huh, look at that. They had us all fooled.’ Clint said proudly whilst Tony tried to compute what was going on.</p><p>‘Yeah, speaking of which, Mr Stark, can I please go out tonight?’ Peter chirped in, making Tony develop a headache.</p><p>‘What? Why?’</p><p>‘I have a date.’ Peter blushed, shooting a shy glance at Draco who looked back at Peter with reverence.</p><p>Tony threw his hands up,</p><p>‘Anyone else got anything to say that could give me a heart attack.’ He asked sarcastically.</p><p>‘Yeah, Wanda and I are going out with Harry tonight.’ Harley announced, shooting a challenging look to Harry who gritted his teeth.</p><p>‘Wonderful, you can bring Sargent Barnes.’ Pepper said kindly. Tony swung around to face her,</p><p>‘Pepper!’</p><p>‘Yes, dear?’ Pepper said with a fake smile. He pointed at Bucky repetitively as if that would prove whatever point he was trying to make.</p><p>‘I’m so sorry, I don’t think I understand. Why don’t you explain your thoughts to me as we go to a board meeting?’ She said sweetly, before dragging him out the room. The spies both whispered something in Bucky’s ear before leaving too, leaving just the teens and Bucky in the room.</p><p>‘Why do I feel like I just got dragged into a scheme?’ He crossed his arms. Harry smiled at him with a sadistic grin,</p><p>‘I have no idea what you mean.’ He said, fully intending to ditch the crowd he’d been given.</p><p>The game was on.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went as followed: all the teens went to sleep.</p><p>That’s it.</p><p>Well, Harry who was used to such a little amount of sleep, didn’t; he just hung out with his Father, explaining in more detail why they tricked him and learning about mechanics, whilst trying to figure out how he was going to get away with sneaking away from Harley, Wanda and Bucky.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Whilst Harry waited for the hours to slip by, he met Tony in the Lab who was angrily muttering to himself.</p><p>'Is everything okay?' Harry warily asked. Tony gave his kid a tired look,</p><p>'Yeah just...we're all on edge with Loki being here.'</p><p>'Why?' Harry asked, feeling a sinking feeling form in his gut. Tony sighed, not knowing how to explain.</p><p>'Do you... have you heard the saying-"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." By Joseph Conrad?' Harry shook his head slowly, tensing his body.</p><p>'Well, I used to hold that as fact. But then all this magic crap started forming. Because here's the thing and please remember it; men are capable of terrible things, but we have limits to what we can do. Beings like Loki and even Wanda...hell, if Wanda wanted to, she could probably create a whole false reality. She could bring a whole town under her control. Their only limits are those they impose on theirselves.' Tony explained, whilst Harry didn't dare to even breath.</p><p>'I thought you liked Wanda.' He said in a small voice, trying to not take up any space. Tony's eyes flickered his way before giving a reassuring smile,</p><p>'I do. And I think it helps to know that she wasn't born with that power. But even then it took time to not reach for a gauntlet every time she used her magic. It's just...this Tower? We don't exactly have good experiences with that crap. No one likes it and honestly, every time we meet a magic user- I'm pretty sure we all go for the kill.' He gave a dry laugh, knowing how fucked up it was to be scared of magic but not being able to stop his feelings. </p><p>Harry said nothing and Tony looked at the time,</p><p>'Well, shit. You need to start going, huh?' He remarked. Harry gave one nod before almost running out the lab. Tony shrugged, he knew magic was creepy, the poor kid was probably weirded out. </p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at the wand with a wistful sigh. </p><p>Harry had entered his room only to be met with the sight of his brother and a god fawning over a stick. Admittedly, it was a very nice, powerful stick, but a stick nonetheless.</p><p>'Is that...' Harry trailed off, not wanting to be presumptuous. </p><p>'11" long, made of holly, consists of one strand of my hair- one of my brothers.' Loki said with calm pride. Harry gave a startled laugh at the similarities it held with his old wand. He approached it and looked at the innocent piece of wood with trepidation,</p><p>'Go on.' Draco encouraged, looking incredibly excited. Harry took a deep breath and reached for the polished wood, exhaling in relief, as nothing exploded as so many reject wands had when he'd first looked for one at age eleven. </p><p>He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down, through the air and a stream of green and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.</p><p>'The green is my touch.' Loki leaned over to gossip with Draco who nodded in approval. Harry didn't care, filled with elation at having a conduct for his magic. </p><p>'Well, try it out.' Draco pestered. Harry excitedly raised his wand before remembering something;</p><p>'I'm still underage. The US is more lax with windless magic but I'm pretty sure if I use this, it'll come up.' Harry realised in dismay. Loki and Draco both stared accusingly at Harry,</p><p>'Well, age faster.' Loki crossed his arms. </p><p>'That isn't exactly something I can do. I have to wait till I'm seventeen.' Harry admitted, feeling a rush of embarrassment and irritation that he now had the most beautiful wand and no way to use it. </p><p>Loki harrumphed. </p><p>'Well, at least we know our magic is compatible. And promise to use it tonight should something go array?' Loki begged. Harry smiled winningly at the god, overcome by fondness,</p><p>'Yeah. <em>Thank you</em>, Thank you so fucking much for giving me this.' Harry said earnestly, not knowing if Loki was the hugging type and instead giving an awkward salute. </p><p>Yes- you read that right: a military salute. </p><p>'I want the wand back.' Loki decided as he saw his charge flounder. Draco, who had lost attention as he realised the wand wasn't going to reject Harry looked over at his embarrassment of brother and nodded his approval to Loki,</p><p>'Well, so long as any fight occurs after I leave to meet Peter, I don't mind. I want him to like me.' He stressed. Loki and Harry shot each other a look, understanding that their touching little moment with the wand was over now and Draco needed their help. Harry placed the wand on his dressing room table so he wouldn't sit on it by accident, before going over to help his friend for a sec.</p><p>It took longer than a second.</p><p> </p><p>‘Dray, this isn’t exactly your first date.’ Harry complained, as he was asked to rate the fifth outfit. Draco rolled his eyes,</p><p>‘It's my first date with a muggle. I don’t know the etiquette. Nor do I know what we’re doing.’ Draco fretted. Loki looked at Draco and raised his eyebrows, before returning to Harry’s phone and texting madly, as he lounged on Harry's bed.</p><p>‘Hey. Hey! What are you typing?’ Draco furrowed his eyebrows, reaching for the phone. Loki moved the phone out of Draco’s reach,</p><p>‘Odin’s beard, you’re worse than Thor. If you must know, I’m conversing with Mrs Granger.’ Loki informed them calmly. Harry startled,</p><p>‘Huh? I thought you were talking to Fred and George.’</p><p>‘They had to return home and as such, had to hand this devise back over to the owner. As you explained that this witch is muggle born, I thought it might be best to seek her advice about muggle courtship.’</p><p>‘You told Hermione I have a date!’ Draco yelped.</p><p>‘Yes…why?’</p><p>‘Because now Sirius will know and he’s going to embarrass me!’ Draco moaned.</p><p>‘He can’t embarrass you if we don’t talk to him.’ Harry reminded him.</p><p>‘Trust me- Sirius is a Black. Ignoring him on the mirror and phone will only last for so long.’ Draco snorted.</p><p>‘Mrs Hermione said to wear the grey slacks with the dark green button down. And bring the soft leather jacket to give to Peter for when he gets cold. Mr Black has also sent a text and said to wear nothing but a thong. And to stop ignoring him. I suggest you continue ignoring the elder.’ Loki informed Draco, who rushed into his <em>go</em> bag to find the items.</p><p>‘Wait? Giving someone your jacket is romantic?’ Harry asked startled, thinking of the leather jacket which was dropped over a chair.</p><p>Everyone ignored him and the thought went to the back of his head as Draco changed.</p><p>Harry nodded in approval.</p><p>‘Is eyeliner too gay?’ Draco worried. Loki and Harry turned to him slowly,</p><p>‘You…you’re literally going out on a date with a guy?’ Harry said slowly. Draco blinked,</p><p>‘Oh, right. Well, in that case, Loki- may I request your services in ensuring its even.’ Draco asked, holding up the one green eyeliner he owned. Loki gave an excited look, summoning his own makeup bag,</p><p>‘Of course. Limited make up?’ He questioned, accepting Draco’s nod.</p><p>‘We’ll stick to eyeliner, let’s just use a better shade.’ Loki said kindly, knowing how nervous Draco was.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda rolled her eyes as Peter decided for the seventh time in the past hour that he couldn’t go on this date.</p><p>‘Pete, you look great. You’re going.’ Wanda insisted as she turned back to the mirror to apply a light layer of mascara and lip gloss on herself. She was going to bar- she was going to look nice. Sure, it was to meet assholes, but that would make it all the more satisfactory to look great.</p><p>‘Is this not too dressed up?’ He said, tugging at the collar of the dress shirt he was wearing. Wanda looked at him before coming to a decision,</p><p>‘Take it off.’ She commanded. Peter didn’t hesitate, whipping off his shirt and flashing her his abs. They were nice abs. She went through his closet before emerging with a sweet t-shirt which held a science pun.</p><p>‘You won’t be able to relax if you don’t feel confident. Put this on and your best jeans. Just no hoodie.’ Wanda added seeing Peter reach in the direction of one. The boy pouted but didn't protest, changing into the suggested items complacently. </p><p>And then it was time.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was waiting in the living room, with one white rose that Loki had magicked up for him, when Peter bounded in, Tony following him, whispering complements in his kid's ear as he watched Peter go on his first date. May had been crushed that she had a shift at the hospital and couldn't be there so Tony made sure that Friday was recording it.</p><p>Draco held out the rose as he gave a small bow,</p><p>‘Shall we?’ He questioned, holding out his hand for Peter to take, which he did, with a blush.</p><p>‘You look amazing.’ He said in a lower voice, his words only meant for Peter’s ears. Peter whispered back a thanks.</p><p>‘So, what’s the plan?’ Tony questioned.</p><p>‘I thought because you haven't been to New York before, we might want to swing to Cooney Island? I have my suit underneath so I could swing us over there as Spiderman. And then we could hang out there?’ Peter said nervously. Draco smiled,</p><p>‘I have no idea what that is but as long as I’m with you, I don’t mind.’ He admitted.</p><p>‘I’ll have him back by eleven.’ Draco turned to look at Mr Stark and Tony gave a firm nod.</p><p>Tony was… conflicted about these proceedings.</p><p>Whilst <em>incredibly</em> apprehensious about this guy (who pretended to be in a relationship with his friend) going on a date with one of his kids, he had to say- the kid wasn’t bad. He was pretentious sure, but he was loyal, and Tony could understand saying anything to ensure he would be able to with his friend. Especially now that Tony knew what they’d been through. So, he’d give Draco a chance. He owed it to Peter and Harry. </p><p>‘You better.’ Tony said seriously, before watching them leave. Tony turned to the rest of the group who planned on leaving,</p><p>‘Right. Stay safe. Barnes, you’re in charge of making sure nothing bad goes on. Wanda you look stunning, I love the skirt.’ He said firmly, shooting a proud smile at Wanda as he looked at the teen who was dressed with confidence, before popping off.</p><p>He’ll be honest, he was less worried about these idiot children than Draco and Peter. He knew them and they could all hold their own- he knew they wouldn't do anything stupid. Draco on the other hand, moved to a different continent because he was worried about his friend and Peter used to fight crime in pjs. He honestly had contemplated having one of his suit follow the couple before he realised Peter would know because of his enhanced hearing. </p><p>Everything would be fine, the teens had supervision and Peter and Draco where just going to a fair.</p><p>It would be a calm, very controlled night for both parties. </p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a shit night.</p><p>Harry already knew that.</p><p>He knew that from the moment he had made the plan to scam Vernon Dursley.</p><p>Add in how he not only had to escape from a witch, but now also an assassin and a twat, and the night just became <em>that</em> much worse.</p><p>He didn't know why Wanda and Harley where doing all this but he didn't believe for one second that this was just an innocent coincident. </p><p>Which is why, when Wanda ordered a taxi, he didn’t really pay attention to where they were going. He’d be leaving soon enough and in all honesty- he didn’t know New York well enough to know how far away he was from his destination, so there was no point in trying to figure out where he was.</p><p>His distraction may have been helped along by an assassins leg pressed firmly next to his. </p><p>So, imagine his horror when they pulled up next to the exact bar he was meeting his Uncle with.</p><p>‘Where,’ He coughed,</p><p>‘Where are we going?’ Harry said nervously. Wanda opened the door, looking stunning in her flowy black mini skirt and dark red tang top. She ruffled her hair, adding more volume to it, before smiling down at Harry,</p><p>‘Was this not where you planned on meeting your Uncle?’ She said casually. Harry swallowed, getting out of the taxi.</p><p>‘Yes.’ He admitted, not bothering to ask how she knew. She’d probably seen the papers yesterday.</p><p>‘Good.’ She smiled serenely, accepting the arm Harley offered her before walking into the bar, Harry following like a dejected puppy.</p><p>Bucky grabbed Harry’s elbow,</p><p>‘What the fuck did she mean- meeting your Uncle?’ Bucky growled. Harry took a deep breath,</p><p>‘My uh, my Uncle had reasons to get me alone. I’ll explain once we’re inside.’ Harry said. Seeing Bucky’s terrified look Harry gave a reassuring smile,</p><p>‘Hey, don’t worry. Everything is going to be okay.’ And so, they walked in, the hold Bucky had on Harry’s elbow having slid down so that they now held hands. Harry tried to be casual, ignoring the feeling of callouses as they caressed his arm before sliding firmly into palm, only to let go before Harry could memorise the feeling of Bucky's hand in his, as they came into eyesight of Harley and Wanda.</p><p>The bartender spotted him immediately and gave him a subtle tilt of the head, drawing his eyes to a duffle tucked between two booths.</p><p>‘Hey, uh, why don’t we go over there?’ Harry suggested, shooting a look of thanks to the bartender. The teens shrugged,</p><p>‘Sounds good.’</p><p>Harley and Wanda sat on one side, Harry and Bucky on the other, facing the door. There was silence until Harry realised they were waiting on him to speak.</p><p>‘So, uh about…Uncle Vernon.’</p><p>The three gave him an expectant look and he sighed heavily. Guess there was not getting out of it then,</p><p>‘So, he um. He took me aside that day at the tower and said if I didn’t give him some money he’d tell the very people we tried to get away from where I was.’ Harry admitted, leaving out the amount and how the threat had also included the exposure of magic.</p><p>‘Shit.’ Wanda cursed, looking at Harry worriedly.</p><p>‘Where did you get the money?’ Harley asked shiftily, knowing it wouldn’t be the first time someone had used Tony for money.</p><p>‘I didn’t. I printed off fake money. It's why I was at that bar yesterday.’ Harry said proudly. Wanda frowned, knowing that Harry most definitely worked at the bar they were at yesterday (why else would he have been wearing an apron?) and had probably added that defence in case Bucky prodded further. Bucky didn't seem to care about specifics; the man looking at him with something in his eyes that Harry didn’t recognise, so he just shot the other man a smile.</p><p>For context, Bucky had been looking at Harry with longing because how did this guy get more perfect? He… he could fight and devious and just…wow.</p><p>Harley looked at him impressed.</p><p>‘You should have told someone.’ Wanda told him. Harry avoided her eyes, knowing she was right.</p><p>‘Yeah, uh, I’m not exactly used to doing that.’ Harry admitted. Wanda didn’t say anything, knowing he had good grounds for keeping it to himself. After all, you don’t keep habits that just keep disappointing you.</p><p>‘Fair. So, when’s the pig getting here?’ Harley wondered. Harry absently grabbed Bucky’s right arm, thumbing his pulse ,which was oddly fast, as he turned the wrist towards him to check the time.</p><p>‘Soon.’ Harry said sombrely. They sat there in silence for a second before Harley gave a winning smile to Bucky,</p><p>‘Hey…so, what are the chances of you guying us a drink?’ He fluttered his eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>The answer to the drinks had been no.</p><p>But at least Bucky ordered them all orange juice to make it fair.</p><p>‘So, do you like being Tony’s son? I mean it can't exactly be a bad deal.’ Harley said. Harry looked at Harley with confusion his eyes,</p><p>‘You do realise that when it comes to having a Dad, I don’t exactly have a lot of experience on what makes one a good one.’ Harry said sarcastically to Harley.</p><p>Harley shrugged looking down at his orange juice which kind of took away from the whole badass act,</p><p>‘Well, fair but neither do I.’ Harley scowled into his drink. Harry gave a disbelieving smile, realising what was happening.</p><p>‘Hold up.’ He said,</p><p>‘You’re nervous about me taking your Dad from you.’ Said a disbelieving Harry.</p><p>‘Well, it’s not exactly like it's unfounded. My Dad's disappeared before; would be just my luck for him to disappear again.’ Harley noted bitterly.</p><p>‘Fair enough.’ Harry tipped his head to the teen.</p><p>‘Funny thing is- we’re kind of in the same boat. My godfather, who should have been my Dad, wouldn't <em>listen</em> to me. I begged him to listen to what I'd been through… I mean sure, he tried.’ Harry struggled and rushed to explain, not even knowing where he was going.</p><p>‘But it's different knowing and just…’ Harry trailed off not even knowing where he was going. He didn’t know how to explain that even Sirius did what he thought was safest for Harry, Harry just really needed someone he knew to be with him after he got out of Azkaban.</p><p>‘Wait, I fucked up the sentence, let me start again.’ Harry said in frustration. He sighed into his drink.</p><p>Bucky and Wanda, understanding that something very deep was going on, slowly and subtly got up from where they were sitting, hurrying over to the bar to, well, quite frankly, buy a beer. This way they could actually have some alcohol in their system for whatever the fuck was about to go down.</p><p>Back at the booth, Harry and Harley watched each other, assessing everything said. Finally, Harley rubbed his finger around his eyes,</p><p>‘Look, Harry,’ He started,</p><p>‘I understand that you've been through a shit tonne.’ Harley laughed dryly.</p><p>‘So, you can have Tony. It's okay, it's not a fight. I just need to come to terms with it.’ He admitted. Harry looked at Harley in disbelief.</p><p>‘Harley, I don't want your Dad. I just want to be a family. Shit- I didn't even want this family to begin with.’ He laughed, a tad too hysterically to be sane.</p><p>‘I'm… I know I shouldn't be saying that I'm going to stay because there are factors I cannot acquit for.’ Harry said frankly,</p><p>‘But I'm going to try to stay in this family and this family includes you.’ Harry  rubbed his hands across his forehead smudging his scar as it ached with Phantom pains.</p><p>‘I'm not used to this big family thing.’ Harry admitted,</p><p>‘But I know that Peter loves you and Peter is an angel, so, I mean, there must be <em>something</em> good about you.’ He said with a dry smile. Harley sat in silence,</p><p>‘So, you don't… you don't want to steal Tony.’ Harley said tentively. Harry looked at him dead in the eye.</p><p>‘Mate- I couldn't. I will never be able to be smart like you or have known him during different experiences in his life. All I’ll ever know is what he’d like now.’</p><p>‘Trust me- he’s still the same asshole.’ Harley muttered. Harry continued on,</p><p>‘I mean, you've known Tony and Peter for different amount of time, and you love them the same… I think.’ Harry struggled to correct himself. Harley nodded,</p><p>‘No, you're right, you're right.’ He said. There was an awkward silence, neither really knowing what to do.</p><p>They finally decided on knocking back the orange juices together, pretending that it was beer.</p><p>‘We’ll see, maybe you’re not that bad.’ Harley remarked.</p><p>‘Well, you know, I've never met two brothers that got along all the time.’ Harry mentioned. Harley raised his eyebrows,</p><p>‘Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we Harry?’ He chuckled.</p><p>‘Wouldn’t exactly say “brother”. Maybe just frenemies.’ Harley mused. Harry laughed at him,</p><p>‘Frenemies? What, are we five?’ He questioned. Harley mimicked him,</p><p>‘<em>What are we five</em>?’ But ultimately, hid his smile behind his orange juice (which really did just take away from the whole macho image they were trying to persuade everyone that they had).</p><p>‘So, new slate? Harry asked hopefully. Harley just took a sip of his orange juice,</p><p>‘Sounds good.’ And then, from one of his many sleeves, Harley pulled out a flask, toasting it in the air and pouring a little bit of the liquor into both of their drinks. At Harry’s questioning look, Harley expanded,</p><p>‘Well, each brother needs to show the other how to have rebellion phase.’ He laughed and that was that.</p><p>It should have been a good evening.</p><p>It should have been a night about two boys who were learning to be a family.</p><p>And it was…just with some added parts.</p><p>Because in walked Vernon Dursley.</p><p>Well, we say walk- it was more of a waddle.</p><p>Immediately, Wanda and Bucky where back at the table, forming a protective circle around him.</p><p>‘No matter how rude he is, don’t provoke him. If he leaks Draco and my whereabouts to some people, life will get very difficult.’ Harry murmured. He got several displeased mutters of confirmation.</p><p>Vernon surveyed the ground before finding Harry, curling his lip up in disgust.</p><p>‘My dear nephew.’ He sneered.</p><p>‘There are people here.’ He said, making his displeasure obvious.</p><p>‘They won’t say anything.’ Harry responded quietly, praying to Merlin that the others would go with it.</p><p>Thankfully, they did.</p><p>‘I don’t give a rudding arse about any of that- you know the consequence if you don’t keep your mouth shut.’ Uncle Vernon sneered. He looked at the protective arm Bucky had placed in front of Harry and scoffed.</p><p>‘But I bet your mouth is used for better things. Should have taken more liberties with you, when you were younger.’ Vernon leered. There was a small commotion as Harley and Bucky scrambled to get up before something stopped them. Uncle Vernon gave a dark chuckle, not understanding the only reason he wasn’t being beaten to the ground right now was because of Wanda, whose magic was keeping them tied to their seats.</p><p>Harry didn’t say anything, ignoring the incredibly tight grip Bucky had on his hand, and reached down to grab the bag.</p><p>‘It’s all there.’ He said, keeping his voice level. Uncle Vernon snatched the bag, opening it briefly to check, before closing it. Huh, guess Loki's spell worked.</p><p>‘I’ll miss you Harry, you know where I am if you ever want to remember your place.’ Uncle Vernon gave a mocking smile.</p><p>‘I’ll pass.’ Harry said emotionlessly. Uncle Vernon gave a self-satisfied smile as he surveyed the rest of the table, revelling in their distress.</p><p>‘And what about you?’ He sneered, looking at Wanda. A look of fear crossed the teens face, having not had to deal with thing kind of thing since she joined the Avengers- the threat of her teammates kept unwanted attention away from her.</p><p>‘Leave. Now.’ Harry demanded stony face. Uncle Vernon rolled his eyes before turning away and everyone let out a sigh of relief,</p><p>‘Probably for the best. I don’t want to contract something from a filthy, foreign, <em>freak</em>.’ He spat in Wanda’s direction.</p><p>
  <em>Well, here we go.</em>
</p><p>Wanda released her hold on Harley and Bucky as Harry launched himself off the booth, lunging for the man who had desecrated Wanda with the same insults he had abused Harry with countless times. </p><p>Bucky gave an excited grin as other patrons started to get involved, each of the Tower's residents delegating who got to fight who. </p><p>Harry drew his fist back, before <em>slamming</em> it forward with a surprising amount of strength, causing Vernon to fly back, blood filling his mouth.</p><p>The bar descended into chaos, the eager bar flies thrilled at the aspect of a fight, which of course meant that Harry’s companions had to join in the fight to defend Wanda’s honour. Using all his strength, Harry descended on Vernon, kicking his leg out to hit a table leg, which snapped as the poor wood gave away. Harry grabbed the table leg and threw it to Bucky who used it to hit a bar fly over the head.</p><p>In the middle of the fray, Harry was sitting on Vernon, cursing him with everything he had whilst tears ran down his cheeks. Vernon had gotten a few good hits in, as evidenced by Harry now sporting a split lip</p><p>‘I. Hate. You.’ He punctuated each word with a hit. The older man gave back as much as he could, snarling and spitting insults out as fast as he could when trying to get his breath back.</p><p>'You don't hate me- you hate the fact that I only speak the truth.' Vernon spat in Harry's face.</p><p>'No! You liar! All you ever do is <em>lie</em>!' Harry shouted back, his vision almost fuzzy as he struggled to breath through the mental strain.</p><p>‘Really? Have you told your family about you? Freakishness and all? And now you're hanging around whores- runs in the family, don’t it?’ Vernon laughed hysterically.</p><p>Harry screamed in outrage, finally at his breaking point, when he was bodily lifted off the man.</p><p>‘Easy son. You’re coming with us.’ Harry stopped his struggling to look up into the stern face of a cop.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>‘This wasn’t exactly how I thought tonight would go.’ Wanda admitted, looking around the holding cell. Bucky, Harry and Harley all sniggered.</p><p>‘Oi, Harry. Tony will be thrilled with us. We’re really following in his footsteps.’ Harley chuckled.</p><p>Perhaps they should have been more nervous about being…well, arrested, but their backgrounds kind of prevented that.</p><p>Bucky was friends with Steve so, well, he was used to being dragged into fights.</p><p>Wanda had been part of a radical group, so she had been detained a lot when she was younger.</p><p>Harry- well, no explanation needed.</p><p>Harley, however, was new at this and absolutely <em>ecstatic</em> over this new experience. They even took his <em>mugshot</em>! How cool was that!</p><p>‘Sorry for getting you all arrested.’ Harry said guiltily. Wanda sat up from where her head had been resting in Harley’s lap to give him an <em>are you crazy</em> look.</p><p>‘Why? You got to beat up an asshole and have the excuse that <em>technically</em> it wasn’t for revenge but rather to “defend my honour”. This was fun.’ Wanda informed him. Harley nodded wildly,</p><p>‘Always wanted to have my mugshot taken. I think I’ll give it to Tony for Christmas.’ He mused.</p><p>‘Quiet down.’ A tired policeman yelled. Unfortunately, this caused the four of them to burst into another round of giggles.</p><p>This had been…a night to remember.</p><p>Vernon Dursley had gotten out of the scuffle without cuffs, mostly due to his age and the small fact that everyone in the bar could account for Harry being the first to instigate the fight.</p><p>
  <em>Minor detail. </em>
</p><p>But when Harry had been dragged away, blood dripping from his nose and coating his teeth, he’d shot the man a feral look of pride as he surveyed the damage he’d given to the monster who had hurt him for so long.</p><p>Whoever said violence wasn't the answer, was missing out.</p><p>‘How much longer do you think we’ll be here?’ Harry asked, pressing his back against the bars. Bucky sauntered up to where Harry was standing,</p><p>‘I used my one call to call the tower. Someone should be along soon.’ Bucky admitted. Harry winced,</p><p>‘What did they say?’ Harry said apprehensively.</p><p>‘Well, it was Steve, so mostly he was pissed he wasn’t here.’ Bucky admitted. Harry blinked,</p><p>‘Huh?’</p><p>‘In my defence, usually I’m on the other side of those bars.’ Steve walked up to them with a snarky smirk. Wanda and Harley stepped up to where Harry was, giving Steve an innocent smile,</p><p>‘Hey Uncle Steve.’ Harley fluttered his eyelashes, pinching Harry on the side so that he did the same.</p><p>‘Oh, its “Uncle Steve” now is it?’ Steve snorted.</p><p>‘And when did you all get so chummy?’ Steve said suspiciously, looking at Harry and Harley who where looking pretty damn comfy. He determinedly averted his eyes from Bucky who was also pretty damn close to Harry.</p><p>‘Steve, when two men shed blood together, boyish feuds must fade.’ Harley said dramatically. Steve looked up the ceiling as if hoping it would give him the strength to deal with these assholes, who were looking rather spiffed with themselves.</p><p>'I hope you know that Nat and Clint are breaking the news about what went down tonight to Tony right now and he's going to be very disappointed in you all.' He said, giving his best <em>Captain America is Disappointed in you Look</em>. The lot on the other side of the bars looked at him unimpressed,</p><p>'The first time I met Tony he was literally committing a crime. He has no leg to stand on.' Harley said deadpan. Steve opened his mouth to rebut that only to realise he couldn't. </p><p>‘Get in the car.’ He demanded, walking away from them. Bucky coughed,</p><p>‘Steve. We haven’t been let out yet.’ Bucky reminded him. Steve blushed,</p><p>‘Sorry, I keep forgetting it’s not me this time.’ He said sheepishly before disappearing to find an officer.</p><p>The Tower was going to have a blast with this.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the Tower, Nat and Clint where in a slight time crunch.</p><p>’It’s called an intervention, people.’ Tony sounded exasperated from where he was dangling precariously from a ladder, looking way to calm about his safety. They must have been talking for a while, though in Tony Stark terms that could easily amount to just a few minutes if he was rambling.</p><p>‘All of us gather around in a big powwow circle and say, “Look, sweetheart, we’re here and we want what’s best for you, now it’s time to admit you need help and say goodbye to the murderous psychopath.” Seriously, what’s hard to understand here, guys?’ He complained to Natasha and Clint.</p><p>The spies had been trying to break the news to him that his kid and said murderous psychopath had been arrested for fifteen minutes now, except in their defence, when they had walked into the living room, they hadn’t expected a pink, glittery banner proudly displaying the word “I<strong>ntervention</strong>” on it.</p><p>‘Right, but about that. Murder muffin and your blueberry muffin are in custody.’ Clint said awkwardly. Tony looked at him, unimpressed,</p><p>‘Yeah, obviously. The whole point of this is that I refuse to have a kid in my custody dating…that.’ Natasha cringed,</p><p>‘Not, er…not your custody. Like…police custody.’</p><p>Tony stared at her before horror spread across his face,</p><p>‘Has anyone seen Harley!’</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Steve had posted bail and the four offenders where being escorted into the Tower by Captain America who was decidedly bad at pretending to be disappointed in the lot. As they approached the Tower, they ran into Draco and one dripping wet Peter. They all stopped in their tracks,</p><p>‘So, how did your night go?’ Draco said awkwardly.</p><p>‘Got arrested. You?’ Harry said casually as they started walking towards the elevator. Draco gave a sympathetic nod,</p><p>‘Peter had to go stop a crime.’ He sighed dramatically. Despite that, the pureblood hadn’t let go of Peter’s hand. They reached their rooms and Steve shooed them out of the elevator,</p><p>‘I need to explain things to Tony. You lot wait here.’ He instructed.</p><p>‘Well, I’m going to shower.’ Peter announced, Wanda nodding in agreement as she considered the sweat and blood on her body. Harley and Bucky surveyed the room before Harley got a determined look on his face,</p><p>‘I need to talk to Robo-arm over here.’ Harley announced, before dragging him away. That left just Harry and Draco who decided to wait in his room. Peter went to go shower (thankfully because honestly- the kid smelt like shit) and Harry entertained himself by texting Wade and Weasley the events of tonight.</p><p>‘So, what happened?’ Draco asked seriously.</p><p>'Well, turns out that Wanda could see past the illusion spell Loki cast so uh, she basically just dropped us all off at the bar I was supposed to meet Vernon at.'</p><p>'Well, thats decisively not good.' Draco remarked. </p><p>‘The plan was working but then he called Wanda something that he used to call me and I uh…I lost it I guess.’ Harry said embarrassed.</p><p>Draco sat down on Harry’s bed, looking up as he considered what to say.</p><p>'Did you hex the monster?' Draco asked hopefully. Harry blinked,</p><p>'Oh...I guess I forgot to bring my wand.' He realised, looking over at his dressing room table where the wand lay. Draco stared at him in disbelief,</p><p>'A god- an actual god, made you a wand and you forgot to bring it with you.' </p><p>'Hey! This isn't exactly a environment which makes me want to start casting spells.' Harry protested.</p><p>‘You know, you could just tell them about magic.’ Draco ventured.</p><p>‘No. Absolutely not.’ Harry disagreed, getting up from where he was sitting as he started to feel trapped.</p><p>‘Why won’t you tell them!’ Draco yelled frustrated.</p><p>‘You’ve told them literally <em>everything possible,</em> without mentioning your abilities-so why won’t you say you have magic!’</p><p>‘Because magic is the fucking reason I ended up in the cupboard, with more scar tissue than flesh!’ Harry burst.</p><p>There was heavy breathing from both as they processed what had been said. Draco got up from where he was sitting to march up to Harry,</p><p>‘Harry- you can’t live in fear. You haven’t told them anything and its making life so much more difficult for you.’ Draco gritted out.</p><p>‘For me or for you?’ Harry challenged.</p><p>'This has nothing to do with me!' Draco yelled. Harry scoffed,</p><p>'You don't care if I tell all the Avengers- you just want to tell Peter.'</p><p>‘Harry, they could protect you from Dumbledore!’ Draco shouted, throwing his hands up as he dealt with his stubborn friend, not admitting that <em>yes</em>, he would love to tell Peter.</p><p>‘Or they could hand me over to him!’</p><p>‘They aren’t the Dursleys.’ Draco reminded him. Harry remained unmoved,</p><p>‘No, they’re more dangerous with a personal reason to hate magic.’</p><p>‘They like Wanda!’</p><p>‘Wanda wasn’t born with magic, she’s different!’</p><p>‘You’re letting your personal problems get in the way of your happiness. Why else are you trying to make them think you’re as normal as possible!’ Draco cried in frustration.</p><p>‘Because for <em>once</em> I’m not a freak!’ Harry confessed.</p><p>‘Harry. If you’re a freak so am I. And <em>fuck</em> <em>them</em> if they don’t understand.’</p><p>‘Draco- if they decide they hate me because of this part of me, we’re the ones who are fucked. We need those emancipation papers. They might not sign them if they hate us.’ Harry reminded him, dead serious.</p><p>‘I know. Trust me-<em> I know</em>. But you deserve to be happy.’ Draco poked him in the chest. The look Harry shot him showed Draco that Harry wasn’t hearing his words in the slightest.</p><p>‘Let me get this straight- you won’t tell the Avengers about magic because of the Dursley’s. which means they won’t understand why those words Vernon spat tonight cut so deep.’ Draco said with false calm.</p><p>Harry didn’t answer him.</p><p>‘Fine. I’m going to shower.’ Draco said stormily before pausing at the bathroom door,</p><p>‘Harry-‘</p><p>Harry looked up at him with wet eyes,</p><p>‘I’m incredibly proud of what you did tonight- don’t get me wrong. I just wish that the Avenger will understand how amazing it was for you to do what you did. And remember, I will never go against you, no matter my thoughts, because it’s your decision to make.’ Draco said with a soft firmness. Harry gave a wobbly smile and walked over to Draco to give him a brief hug, allowing the warmth to remind Harry that this was <em>real</em>.</p><p>'I'm sorry this is preventing you from telling Peter.' Harry whispered. Draco dismissed that sentence with a wave of his hand,</p><p>'I don't care. It would be easier to explain things but ultimately, the American Government did say not to expose magic so... it's fine. Besides, I don't need magic to woo him' Draco said with a self confident grin.</p><p>‘After your shower I want to hear all about your date.’ Harry said hoarsely. Draco winked before disappearing into the bathroom, just when Harry’s bedroom door opened and a fresh out of the shower Peter headed straight for Harry’s bed.</p><p>He immediately collapsed onto Harry’s bed, placing a pillow over his face.</p><p> ‘So…’ Harry said awkwardly.</p><p>‘How did your date go?’ Harry asked Peter, mentally preparing himself for the amount of times these two where going to tell him the same story. He could already hear Hermione telling him not to copy Ron's ability to only have the emotional range of a teaspoon.</p><p>‘I fell in a sewer.’ Peter signed, pressing a pillow over his face before screaming into it. Harry pressed his lips together in an effort not to laugh.</p><p>‘I saw this guy try to rob this woman and Draco told me it was fine, so, I started chasing this guy,’ Peter rushed to explain,</p><p>‘And the guy tried to escape through a manhole cover, but I caught him before he could escape, and I webbed him up, and I was walking away, but I forgot to put the manhole cover back on—' Peter stopped, letting his misery wash over him.  But when he looked up, Harry was typing into his Phone. </p><p>To be honest, Peter was a little insulted.</p><p>This was prime time vine material, he needed full attention.</p><p>Until Harry turned his phone so that Peter could see it to, which was displaying a video of Spider-Man doing finger guns and backing straight into the open manhole. </p><p>A high-pitched scream could be heard before a hefty splash. Harry raised his eyes to look at Peter who scowled, deciding to bite back.</p><p>‘How did <em>your</em> date go?’ Peter challenged in return to that low move.</p><p>‘It wasn’t a date.’ Harry mumbled.</p><p>‘Well, I guess it is kinda hard to set a romantic mood with your pseudo siblings sharing the same prison cell as you.’ Peter goaded. Harry growled,</p><p>‘It was a <em>holding</em> cell.’ He complained, grabbing the pillow Peter had used to smush his face against to do the same. Peter held his hands up in defeat.</p><p>‘You got me. Holding cell. I’m sure Mr Stark will be so much happier about that.’ Peter said sarcastically. Harry flipped him the bird.</p><p>‘Where is he anyway? I thought I’d be in for it as soon as I stepped back into the Tower.’ Harry admitted. Peter gave a nervous laugh,</p><p>‘Well, apparently Tony had been planning something and now Bucky is being subjugated to a lecture by him and Harley. How did you guys go from borderline hating each other to having Harles ready to defend you anyway?’ Peter asked perplexed. Harry just gave Peter a senile smile,</p><p>‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’</p><p>Peter hummed under his breath as he debated following up on this line of questioning, before deciding its not worth it. </p><p>'Sure. Now, tell me about how awful your first date was to make me feel better about mine.' Peter demanded, pulling Harry closer to him so that they could snuggle.</p><p>'Well, to set the scene, I'd actually had a massive crush on her ex-boyfriend.' Harry began. Peter's eyes widened almost comically,</p><p>'What did he think about you guys going out then?'</p><p>'Well, um, he'd actually died in front of me.' Harry admitted.</p><p>Peter said nothing before he did the move that all teenagers did, when they knew this wasn't humorous in the slightest but some awful joke had popped into their head that they knew they couldn't say under any circumstance.</p><p>Harry sighed, removing his pillow to look down at Peter who was studiously avoiding eye contact with him at this point.</p><p>'Just spit it out.'</p><p>'I bet he thought you where dead-drop gorgeous.' Peter gave a guilty smile. Harry blinked, trying not to let his lips start smiling over a joke that featured an incredibly traumatic event in his life.</p><p>'Pete- it's a good joke. A great joke even. But I need you to not-please don't.' He said with a pained look as he tried not to crack up. </p><p>'Fine, I'll stop if you continue with the story.' Peter said boldly. </p><p>'Little shit.' Harry said fondly before clearing his throat,</p><p>'Okay so, it was with my dead ex-crushes, ex-girlfriend...'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony had stuffed the intervention banner into a storage cupboard and was now staring down at one guilty face and three proud ones. Without further a due, Tony snapped out,</p><p>‘Friday. First slide.’ As he spoke, a picture of Harley’s Wanda’s, Bucky’s and Harry’s mugshots were projected on the TV. </p><p>Harley was looking at the camera with barely disguised glee, shooting an excited smile at the photographer, his hair artfully ruffled. </p><p>Wanda looked irritated they had been caught, her face as down as the camera would allow, makeup smudged and hair frizzy. The girl looked at the photo and scowled at how messy she looked in it.</p><p>Bucky was just full on glaring at the camera lenses, eyebrows incredibly furrowed- although, if you looked closely, you could see the slight tilt to his lips.</p><p>Harry took one look at his photo, with his looking almost high from adrenaline as he stared at the camera man with a challenging look and licked the cut at the edge of his lip in reminder.</p><p>‘That’s not me.’ Harry denied.</p><p>Tony looked back up at the picture. He pressed the command button that caused another photo to come onto the screen, which consisted of Harry holding a table leg to a random guy's neck. Harry tried to remember fighting him but honestly it was a bit of a blur. Tony looked back to the photo and then looked back at Harry and raised his brow,</p><p>‘That’s not you.’ Harry looked down at the condemning evidence before squaring his shoulders,</p><p>‘Nope.’ He said stubbornly. Tony nodded slowly,</p><p>‘And I’m guessing this isn’t you guys either?’ Tony said to the room as more photos came onto the screen, obviously all having been taken by both security footage or a participants phone. There was one of Wanda gleefully ramming her elbow into a man’s stomach, one of Harley chugging a beer- with the photo next to it being of him then proceeding to smash the now empty glass onto another patron's head and one of Bucky catching the same table leg Harry had used, to hit someone who'd tried to come to Vernon’s aid.</p><p>Tony looked at the offenders and put down his remote,</p><p>‘It <em>would</em> be a shame if Loki had already told us the truth about where you lot went tonight. I mean...it's not like we have an AI that records everything because then we'd know that Vernon Dursley tried to blackmail you. It really would be a shame if either of these were a possibility because if that happened, it would mean that you’re all lying out of your asses to me after Steve just bailed you all out of <em>jail</em>. Steve- <em>Steve</em>, stop looking proud of them, this is a teaching moment!’ Tony said exasperated to the soldier, who just shuffled off as he struggled to look disappointed in them.</p><p>‘Loki <em>snitched</em>?’ Harry said in betrayal.</p><p>‘More like Friday overheard him ranting to himself about how boring it was to get left behind. He’s being chewed out by Thor for encouraging bad behaviour as we speak.’ Natasha informed them. The four all slouched deeper into the couch as they crossed their arms.</p><p>Tony pinched the bridge of his nose,</p><p>‘Are you going to admit to going behind my back to handle an abusive asshole who was blackmailing a minor? Including managing to trick the bastard into leaving with nothing except injuries and fake money?’ Tony asked.</p><p>He was met with silence.</p><p>‘Okay. Well, if it <em>had</em> been you, I would have told you that I’m incredibly proud of Harry and Harley for bonding with each other and beating up the bastard and not to worry because we plan on getting him behind bars. I would have also been incredibly proud of Wanda for taking the initiative to make sure Harry wasn’t alone when doing this. And I’d tell Barnes that he has extra training and has to go to a Shield lecture that explains how to supervise responsibily. Hint- it doesn’t include having your friend pick you up from <em>jail</em>. ’ He announced.</p><p>‘Obviously, I still have to punish you all; Barnes included- stop pouting, if you act like a child, you get treated as one. So, all of you will get lessons on how to win a bar fight and avoid being arrested by our resident spies.’ Tony added with a flippant attitude. Wanda and Harley choked as they realised they were basically being rewarded.</p><p>Harry smiled.</p><p>Bucky scowled- <em>he totally knew how to do that already</em>.</p><p>‘Now, if you excuse me, I need to check on my other kid who just had his first date. Harry- anything I should know about that’s going to make me want to kick Draco out?’</p><p>‘No, but make sure to ask Peter about a sewer.’ Harry called back.</p><p>There was silence as Tony disappeared into the elevator,</p><p>‘Oh, and I told your friend Hermione about tonight. She sounds like the kind of person who might want to know.’ Tony called out gleefully as the doors closed.</p><p>Harry jumped up,</p><p>‘<em>What</em>?’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sirius had only had his phone for 24 hours. </p><p>On that phone, he only held Hermione's, Remus' and Harry's number.</p><p>They had all been added into his contacts (as Future Leader, Dog Trainer and Loki Stealer, respectfully)</p><p>So, please, <em>explain</em> to him, why he had just received a message from an unknown number.</p><p><strong>Unknown</strong>: <em>You had your chance and failed. Should I find the boy- you won't get the thing you most desire. </em></p><p>Underneath the text was a photo.</p><p>Sirius called out calmly for the love of his life and showed him the text.</p><p>They both knew exactly who sent it, knew exactly what this meant.</p><p>They knew the risks of sending Harry away but they thought they had more time before this exact scenario occurred.</p><p>He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the most dangerous thing he may ever attempt,</p><p>'We need to get to America.'</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I'VE REACHED 2000 KUDOS!!!?????? WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL????? AND OVER 600 BOOKMARKS?????? GUYS??????? I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR KINDNESS</p><p>oh no... me adding extra spice...whoops...</p><p>I HAVE WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT STEVE HAVING TO BAIL HARRY AND WANDA OUT OF JAIL SINCE CHAPTER 9 YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I WAS AND LOOKIE, I LIL BIT OF ROMANCE </p><p>the scene about joking through trauma is directly influenced by my reaction when someone really close to me died and I reacted by making a shit ton of jokes whilst crying </p><p>For context- I keep a note on my laptop that holds random scene ideas and actual dialog I want to include on my laptop. My friend went on my laptop and is now extremely concerned but the good thing is that reveals are basically going to come reeeeeeeeal soon</p><p>BET YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT THAT PLOT THINGI WITH THE TOWER HUH???? MWAHAHHAHA</p><p>I just realised that yeah....my notes really don't make sense</p><p>*skipping around to all my readers*: what if I where to tell you that the massive plot devise is about to occur in the next two chapters and its gonna be extra angsty and make your all regret reading this? hahaha joking...unless you maybe wanna leave a comment?</p><p>Pls come talk to me on Tumblr I have no life: http://chaoticavacado.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Red Dahlia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter where everyone remembers that I'm a twat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been WAITING FOR THIS ONE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> <strong>“If we are condemned, it is for the actions we condemned onto others- not for who we are</strong>.” Loki read the article a local newspaper had written about him, one which talked about how he hadn't had a choice in the destruction and how he was only a child and scoffed. He stood up, ripping the newspaper article and got back to work on fixing the buildings. And if the title of the newspaper happened to be in pristine shape and pocket sized- well, who was going to tell?</p><p> </p><p>'Aaaand your punishment is finally finished.' Tony announced with a grand sweep of his hands as the perpetrators all lay on the ground panting. </p><p>They didn’t know what kind of bar fighting <em>Tony</em> was up to but that felt a lot more like a hard-core self-defence class.</p><p>'Oh, Wanda- once you've caught your breath, can you come to the lab please? I think I found a way to let you use your powers without shorting out your comm.' He added. Wanda sat up in excitement, with Harley joining in at the prospect of new tech.</p><p>'Can I come?' He eagerly asked, pumping his fist as Tony agreed. The three disappeared, leaving Harry and Bucky to try and catch their breath.</p><p>'I feel like we shouldn't have shown our stamina.' Harry said dryly, regretting the fight he'd had with Bucky all those weeks ago, as Tony had used that as a marker for how hard he needed to push Harry to make it actually count as working out. </p><p>'Ya don't say?' Bucky drawled, his Brooklyn showing. They laid on the floor, still trying to catch their breath back in silence. </p><p>'Hey? Do you want to get some lunch?' Bucky asked, aiming for casual. Two friends could go out for lunch right?</p><p>'Sounds good. Could we get pizza?' Harry asked excitedly, thinking back to his list he'd made in Azkaban.</p><p>'Sure. I know this great little place that's been around for ages?' </p><p>Harry nodded and they both parted ways briefly to shower and redress comfortably. The walk over to the place took a while but the easy conversation made it pass in the blink of an eye. They were seated by a friendly waitress and given a menu.</p><p>'So, what do you suggest?' Harry asked nervously. Bucky looked at him oddly,</p><p>'They're all good here, I'd just get your normal.' He shrugged. Harry chewed his lip, not exactly sure what to do. Unfortunately, Bucky seemed to be one of the few who could read him, and he tilted his head in confusion,</p><p>'Have you...Harry, have you had pizza before?' Bucky asked, trying not to show his disbelief. Harry ducked his head,</p><p>'The uh...the Dursley's weren't big fans of me eating their food.' He muttered. Bucky stared at him before getting up and going to the counter to have a brief conversation with the waitress. Nerve wrecked, Harry snatched a napkin from the table and started tearing it up into small pieces under the table. After what seemed an age but most likely was only a few minutes later, Bucky returned looking incredibly proud of himself. </p><p>'We're getting pizza to go.' He announced.</p><p>‘What flavour?’</p><p>‘All of them.’</p><p>'Huh? Why?' </p><p>'Because I have an idea and you're going to love it.' Bucky promised.</p><p> </p><p>Okay so like...Harry didn't <em>hate</em> Bucky's idea.</p><p>Bucky's idea seemed to include going to where him and Steve used to live in the 40s and climbing onto the roof to eat the now slightly cold pizza with a view. Apparently the place had been Steve's Ma but when she died it went to Steve. Harry grinned, loving how they were far up enough that no one could see them, but close enough that they could people watch. The pizza was scattered around them, Harry having a collection of each slice to try from, whilst Bucky ate a Meat Lovers. Harry squinted as he looked at Bucky, moving his head so that Bucky blocked the sun, as he told stories of the world he used to know.</p><p>'Steve and I used to sit up here and make up stories. You see that liquor shop?' Bucky pointed out as they sat on the roof. Harry nodded, giddy as he ate his pizza (a simple margarita to start with). </p><p>'That used to be a flower shop. We'd pretend that the people where spies conducting secret meetings.' He leaned over to whisper, causing Harry to almost choke on his food at the notion.</p><p>'Sounds reasonable.' Harry teased. </p><p>'Well, I thought it was! Of course, when Steve decided to actually go and corner the patrons...they didn't think the nine-year-old as funny as I did.' Bucky confessed. </p><p>'No!' Harry gasped, laughing.</p><p>'Accused them all for being spies.' He shook his head in remembrance of the stupidity. They fell into silence as they ate their pizza, enjoying the soft breeze and loud noises of Brooklyn.</p><p>'Thanks.' Harry said simply, looking out at the view with awe in his eyes. He was reminded of the first time they ever decided to stop pretending they hated each other on the Tower's roof. Sure, it ended with Harry attempting to break the guys nose but that was a minor issue. </p><p>'What for?' Bucky gave a small laugh.</p><p>'When I thought I was going to die, I made a list of everything I wanted to do if I survived. Y'know, to give me hope? Trying pizza was one of them. And I'm glad it was with you.' Harry admitted with a gentle look on his face. </p><p>'When where you going to die?' Bucky asked. Harry froze, <em>shit</em>.</p><p>This whole selective truth thing was a pain in the arse to keep up with.</p><p>'In the cult. I was...I wasn't in a safe place for a while and um, yeah?' He stuttered out, hoping Bucky wouldn't prompt more from him. Honestly, this whole cult thing was actually pretty useful as a blanket excuse. </p><p>But all Bucky did was nod understandingly,</p><p>'It took Hydra a long ass time to break me, I'm proud to say. And I gotta say, I did something similar when I had enough energy to think.' He said. Harry shuffled even closer, although, at that point there wasn't exactly any space in between them to begin with. In a daring move, Harry swung one leg so that it was placed over Bucky's legs. Neither remarked on it but Harry knew it wasn't his imagination that both where purposefully trying to keep their breathing calm.</p><p>'What where yours?' Harry asked, looking up at Bucky with such an earnest expression that Bucky felt his breath catch and had to swallow heavily, as the flutters got almost too much. </p><p>'Try a plum. Growing up in the Great Depression didn't exactly allow me to try different stuff too often. And I wanted to find a pal… and instead of being terrified to call them mine- I wanted to announce it from the rooftop that I had a best pal and that I loved them. Only managed to do one of them so far.' He said, looking at Harry as he murmured those words in almost a longing way. </p><p>Well shit, Harry was oblivious but even <em>he</em> could feel the UST.</p><p>'I uh, I've managed to tick two of mine off so far. I read a book that Hermione loved and now Pizza.' He smiled, feeling as if his were of little significance compared to Bucky, who wanted to ignore the laws he'd grown up with, in the name of love.</p><p>'What else is on your list?' Bucky asked, sounding like he actually cared.</p><p>'Visit India- it's where my Dad,' He cringed there, realising his mistake,</p><p>'Step-Dad was from. And have my uh,' Harry cleared his throat then, trying to summon the courage to sound unaffected by their proximity,</p><p>'My first kiss.' He uttered hoarsely, barrelling on, ignoring how Bucky's eyes had flickered down to his lips,</p><p>'And flip off Uncle Vernon.' He finished.</p><p>'I wasn't able to do that- put I did get to punch him, which I consider a win.'</p><p>Bucky was doing his blinking face, processing his words, his hand seemed to have risen up again, without his knowledge, hesitating in the space between them like he didn't know what to do with it. After a long moment, he leaned over and patted Harry on the knee.</p><p>It was clear he had no idea how to offer the comfort he wanted to give, but it was such an awkward, sweet and absurdly funny gesture in light of the horror of what they’d both gone through that it genuinely warmed him.</p><p>'Thanks, buddy,' Harry said. </p><p>They both looked at each other, staring for a second as they thought of how weird their lives where. Harry laughed at it, at how through all the odds, he'd ended up sprawled on a roof with a super soldier instead of rotting in a grave. Bucky pouted at the reaction to his version of sympathy, which just made Harry laugh harder, almost wheezing at the face Bucky was making.</p><p>'Shut up,' Barnes insisted, shoving Harry, which only caused him to roll onto his side, closer to Bucky as he tried to get himself back under control.</p><p>'Make me.' Harry challenged before reddening, realising the connotations of his words. Bucky's eyes had snapped up to his and suddenly, Harry couldn't remember what was so funny.</p><p>He swallowed heavily, his eyes darting down to Bucky's lips, before snapping back up guiltily. Bucky hesitantly raised his left-arm- his <em>metal</em> arm, and cradled Harry's face like it was something special. </p><p>Harry flinched slightly, unused to touch that doesn’t hurt but leaned into it slightly to let Bucky know not to move away. He didn't dare to breath, too scared to break the hazy air that seemed to have settled around them.</p><p>'Trust me?' Bucky asked cautiously.</p><p>For him, someone who was untrusted by the Government for being able to revert back into the Winter Soldier, untrusted by Steve for not being the same guy he remembers, untrusted by his teammates for being dangerous- he <em>needed</em> to know. Harry rolled his eyes, taking the metal arm that was by his cheek and manoeuvring it into place over his neck, the mental thumb on Harry's pulse; where the strength in the vibranium arm could kill Harry before he even had a chance to summon magic. </p><p>Bucky recognised the show of trust for what it was and seemed to breathe heavier, his mouth falling open in an attempt to get more air. The hand didn't move from where Harry had placed it. The strength so light that one could even think that there was nothing there. Harry looked at him with a small smile and reached up to keep the hand in place, showing Bucky that Harry cared and <em>trusted</em> and-</p><p>'I thought you were a Tramp, not an idiot.'</p><p>'Brat.' Bucky murmured tenderly and before he could continue, Harry kissed him.</p><p>It was all very dumb road trip-romcom, except for the horrible backstory and the dead people and how that is probably actually a gun digging into Harry's hip. </p><p>But it didn't matter, not even when the people on the ground started wolf-whistling at the couple making out dangerously close to the edge of a roof, their legs dangling off the side of the building. </p><p>Harry whimpered at the warmth that seemed to spread throughout him, the cold that had resided in him since Azkaban, seemingly fading into the background as Bucky tangled his hand into Harrys hair. </p><p>And then it was over, much to Harry's disapproval. </p><p>'I care for you Harry. A lot. But I don't want to take advantage of you, and I won't break Tony's trust in me until you're old enough to truly know you want this.' Bucky resolutely said, pressing a chaste kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry didn't agree with this whole "good Samaritan" thing Bucky had going on- he was literally an adult in a few days????</p><p>Oh right- different societies. </p><p>But he could combat the different societies with the little fact of what made him such a good fighter but then again...that would mean revealing magic to him and this didn't feel like the time to do it. </p><p>He looked at Bucky, taking in the bluest damn eyes that should have looked icy with their strong pigment but only reminded him of hundreds of little snacks snuck into his room because Harry offhandedly mentioned he'd forgotten to eat. </p><p>He looked at Bucky and decided- enough was enough.</p><p> He was going to tell his family everything by the end of the week. </p><p> </p><p>'My name is Peter Parker, and with the help of my friends, Harry Potter, Harley Keener, and my Aunt, May Parker, who provided me with a lot of red yarn for this project, we’re going to uncover the identity of Tony Stark’s newest intern.' A choking sound came from Draco, off camera, which they all dutifully ignored and resolutely ignored Harry who was staring at them all like they all had lost their shit.</p><p>'This-this was the incredibly important thing you needed my help with?' Harry asked incredulously. He was trying to psych himself up- this being the day he was going to tell the truth, but he'd gotten an urgent text message from Peter saying that they needed to go to his apartment before Draco left.</p><p>Oh, because yeah, <em>Draco the asshole</em>, was leaving to do something that he couldn't be bothered to explain to Harry.</p><p>Peter shot him a look, <em>duh</em>, it seemed to say. </p><p>'Well, yeah. The internet has been going crazy lately wondering who Tony and Pepper where with in Central Park a few weeks ago, along with the bunch of other times where this mystery guy has been seen around them.' Peter explained to Harry, who was resolutely staring at Draco, the <em>traitor</em>, was chortling to himself at these proceedings.</p><p>'Couldn't we just use his face to figure out who he is?' Harley asked, obviously already knowing the answer. Peter beamed as a great question was asked.</p><p>'Well, that’s what made everyone so crazed about it. No one has managed to capture his face.' Peter said in an excited whisper. The camera zoomed in on Harry, who was looking at the camera with an expression that could only be described as <em>pained</em>. </p><p>'Huh. Maybe he's an alien?' Harley pondered, purposefully not looking at Harry.</p><p>'Um, why are we doing this?' The boy asked, begging to be allowed to leave from this weird ass day. </p><p>'Because I need to make a report for my journalism class and if you don’t help I'll tell Tony about the You-Know-What thing with Bucky.' Peter said purposefully. Harry huffed but sat back down, slouching in his seat as he recognised he had been beat.</p><p>'Now-' Peter began, shuffling his prompt cards into the right order,</p><p>‘First theory: the kid is Tony Stark's biological son.' He said pleasantly, not blinking as Harry spat the water he'd been drinking all over their desk.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky was- as Peter would say, "straight up not vibing." </p><p>This may, perhaps, be slightly impacted by the slight issue of having received the shovel talk from now- <em>four</em> different people. </p><p>He hadn't even stepped out with Harry!</p><p>He was going to wait- that one kiss not counting.</p><p>**</p><p>First had been Nat and Clint-</p><p>'Look at me.' Natasha demanded, sitting in a- quite honestly, gravity defying way on her seat. Bucky looked over at Clint confused,</p><p>'Don't look at him. Why you looking at him? He's not gonna help you.' She snapped, making Bucky look at her with a Winter Soldier glare, that seemed to have no effect. </p><p>'What have I done?' He said tiredly. </p><p>'Nothing. Which is why, after careful consideration, we're ready to offer you a deal.' Clint said, obviously not happy about the proceedings.</p><p>'You can pine from afar but if you lay even a hand on the kid until he's grown I will end you.' Natasha snarled. Bucky nodded, completely in agreement with these terms.</p><p>They most definitely couldn't find out about that kiss or Bucky was going to disappear forever.</p><p>'Good.' She said in a deceptively sweet voice.</p><p>**</p><p>Second had been Harley and Tony-</p><p>Theirs’s had been...different than expected. </p><p>Mostly because it seemed to mostly consist of a PowerPoint in which they just explained their weapons and political pull.</p><p>Oddly enough, knowing that Tony could send a missile to strike him down, no matter where he was hiding and regardless of nation-state lines, was quite effective.</p><p>**</p><p>What would have been more effective would have been making sure Harry and him where still okay considering they hadn't had the opportunity to talk since their kiss. Considering it was now the 29th, that was a long ass time. </p><p>Okay, it was less than a week, but Bucky <em>missed</em> the brat.</p><p>Currently, he knew that the teens where all at Peter's, making a conspiracy video, before they all send Draco off. The goodbyes had been said that morning from the rest of the Avengers. They had all taken a day off of work, all of them knew that Harry was not going to be in a good mood once Draco left and so they had spent most of the morning trying to plan a movie night to distract him.</p><p>He smiled, thinking Harry would love the movie he'd picked out for them to watch- Now You See Me. One of the actors looked exactly like Bruce and it was always fun to see the Doctor reject the similarities.</p><p>And if Bucky was thrilled that Draco was leaving because that meant he didn’t have to keep checking that his guns safely features hadn’t mysteriously been switched off... that was just a plus.</p><p>'Hey Buck, what you doing?' Steve asked, plopping himself down on the couch where his best friend seemed to be deep in thought.</p><p>'Just thinking.' He deflected. Steve contemplated that for a second before obviously getting bored,</p><p>'So..want to go irritate Clint?' </p><p>'Fuck yes.'</p><p> </p><p>Harry was going to kill his friends. </p><p>'You made this whole fucking video because I was sulking?' Harry screeched, watching them as they uploaded the video onto this internet thing. They were all snickering to themselves, Peter hiding his giggles in Draco's neck, which <em>definitely</em>wasn’t making Harry feel single. </p><p>'It was Draco's idea. ‘Harley admitted, still laughing as he rewatched his favourite parts. Draco shrugged, unrepentant</p><p>'Peter needed a topic for his class and you keep pouting every time I try to pack. I know you've been irritated about my little trip, but I promise I'll be back soon.' Draco reassure him. Harry frowned again. Draco had informed Harry that he had to leave New York to do some mysterious task. Harry, obviously, had not been thrilled with this and it had taken over a week to convince Harry that Draco was actually coming back. </p><p>'Prissy little albino git,' he muttered to himself. When the man in questioned dared him to repeat what he had said, he answered,</p><p>'I said thank you very much for distracting me.' </p><p>Draco looked way too smug, and Harry contemplated the consequences of slamming Dray's head into the desk. Harley, seeming to taste the threat of violence in the air clapped his hands together,</p><p>'Hey, why don't we all go to St Margaret’s?' He suggested, loving the atmosphere there.</p><p>The bar had somehow remained a secret from the adult Avengers- something they planned to keep. It was a sanctuary where no one looked at them twice- mostly because for some reason, they were obsessed with Harry. And look- Harley had tasted the fries Harry makes- they were good. But not so good that they treat him like a Hero or celebrity.</p><p>'Sounds good to me.'</p><p>A few minutes after they arrived at the bar, Harley once again rolled his eyes at the brunette taking a picture of the Wanted Wall.</p><p>'Why does he always do that?' Harley complained to Wanda who was stuffing her face with a burger. She shrugged, not offering him anything useful as she hummed happily around her food. </p><p>Of course, Harry was taking photos of the Wanted Wall for one reason and one reason only- to piss Sirius off.</p><p>Because Sirius was now <em>constantly</em> sending him texts, so, Harry had decided to start sending a selfie with his own Wanted poster instead of replying- to remind Sirius that his bounty was higher than the elder criminal’s. It was the most fun he'd had in a while. Sometimes, to spice it up, he'd send a selfie with Sirius' photo, doing an exaggerated frowning face as he looked at the lower price for Sirius’ head. </p><p>This action had the exact response that he'd wanted, and Harry had started getting his daily dose of serotonin from Sirius forgetting that Harry was the only thing he had from his two best friends, as the curses he threatened Harry with were most <em>definitely</em> <em>not</em> child friendly.</p><p>Giving a dreamy sigh as he thought of how easy it was to get under Sirius’ skin, he sent the selfie and tucked his phone back into pocket before continuing to serve. </p><p> </p><p>'Boss. You've gotten an urgent request for a meeting.' Friday said over the speakers. Tony, who had been having a peaceful lunch with all the teens out of the Tower paused, along with half of the adults.</p><p>'Just tell Pepper I'm busy.'</p><p>'It's not Pepper Boss. It's from some people who claim to know Mini Boss.' She expanded. Tony stopped, his hand still holding the spoon filled with soup, halfway to his mouth. He slowly placed the hand down.</p><p>'Send them up.' He said. </p><p>If only he knew what this command would lead to.</p><p>When the doors opened Tony was slightly surprised.</p><p>You see, most people who entered his tower were fitted with tailored suits pristine hair, but those that entered the door were not exactly of the usual calibre.</p><p>First entered a man who was rather tall, in an all-black suit. He had a large, hooked nose and hair that seemed as if it had never actually learned what shampoo was.</p><p>Tony was immediately appalled.</p><p>The man next to him he was even odder.</p><p>It must not be forgotten that this other man held an air of danger around him, even though it seemed to be almost obscured by his long white hair and beard. He wore rather a garish suit, with polka dots in yellow while the mainframe was pink.</p><p>Tony was now having heart palpitations at the two men that showed everything Tony thought was a crime against humanity- bad hair and fashion.</p><p>But Tony wasn't exactly relieved by the odd fashion tastes, after all Thor enjoyed dressing strangely and that man could very easily level the town.</p><p>‘Good evening gentlemen,’ The man said.</p><p>‘I do apologise for this interruption but I… I fear that you are in grave danger. A danger in which you cannot comprehend.’ The man said grimly. Tony approached the elder,</p><p>‘Look Gandalf, I'm in danger every day. That’s great and whatever, but you haven't exactly introduced yourselves. Let’s start with that first.’ He said dryly. The man’s eyes twinkled,</p><p>‘Naturally, but of course.’ He murmured,</p><p>‘My name is Professor Dumbledore, and this is my associate, Professor Snape. We heard that you have a certain guest staying with you.’ He said in quite a precarious, soothing voice.</p><p>Tony saw out of the corner of his eye Natasha and Clint reaching for hidden guns but did not allow his eyes to move from where they stared at this professor intensely.</p><p>‘We have many guests staying at the tower. Could you clarify.’ Tony besieged, feeling slightly nauseous… <em>unsettled</em>…. there was no other way to describe the feeling. It was like he was surrounded by an uncomfortable aura.</p><p> He felt as if his skin was slightly too tight.</p><p>His mind didn't feel sharp but almost slightly numb, as if he was there but just more relaxed than he should be at these proceedings.</p><p>‘But of course,’ Professor Dumbledore proceeded to elaborate.</p><p>‘I'm aware that you have been harbouring the fugitive Harry James Potter since May. We understand that this might be troubling for you to hear but we implore you to hear us out.’ The man said with a serious quality. All of the residents of the tower looked quite nervous, quite terrified, really at what this man seemed to be implying.</p><p>‘Fugitive?’ Questioned Bucky.</p><p><em>How in hell was</em><em>Harry, a fugitive?</em> The Avenger’s thought in disbelief.</p><p>The greasy man scoffed,</p><p>‘That boy is more dangerous and more conniving any of you could ever imagine. Let me guess, he used the pity card, maybe even showed you a few scars- whipping up a daring heroic story?’ He said in distaste. The Avengers startled,</p><p>‘Yeah?’ Tony said,</p><p>‘But that's because he was in a fucking cult. I'm sorry, wait-‘ He paused, feeling slightly overwhelmed,</p><p>‘Who the hell even <em>are</em> you? What is your relation to Harry?’ He demanded. The old man smiled kindly at him,</p><p>‘My dear boy,’ He began,</p><p>‘We work for the UK government in the Mutant Sector. It is true that your boy was part of a…’ He hesitated smiling slightly with a detached amusement,</p><p>‘Part of a cult, as you said. But this cult was not completely… how do I say this… true.’</p><p>Natasha blanked,</p><p>‘Why don't you expand and start from the beginning, because you are causing a lot of disturbance here and I don't think you'd want to get on any of our bad sides.’ She smiled with a fake set of kindness. The old man’s eyes flashed for a second, with something, before he continued,</p><p>‘But of course. Allow me to explain. Harry James Potter, has magic.’ It was quiet in the tower.</p><p>‘Say that again.’ Tony said too quietly to convince anyone that he wasn’t one step away from summoning a suit.</p><p>The old man smiled and gestured towards the sofa,</p><p>‘May I?’ He asked. Tony tensely nodded whilst Professor Dumbledore ignored the tension in the room. He sat down and reservedly placed his hands in front of him, before looking at the assembled group of hero’s through his crescent shaped glasses.</p><p>‘Mr. Potter has not had an easy life- he was placed with the Dursleys- a bunch of vile people.’ The Avenger’s nodded, starting to feel a slight trust or at least less reservation about this man, as they shared a mutual hatred for his relatives.</p><p>‘It is my deepest condolences to understand that because of this awful, <em>awful</em> upbringing… he may not have retained his full mental state.’  Dumbledore said with something akin to pure sadness. The Avengers leaned forward,</p><p>‘What do you mean?’ Tony asked sharply</p><p>‘Well,’ Dumbledore started slowly, as if apprehensious to break their world view.</p><p>‘By age eleven- Harry had lost much of his cognitive health, to where he had to be subscribed to a programme, that aimed to keep Harry safe. I'm sure he probably invented tales-‘</p><p>‘Be careful how you speak.’ Natasha cautioned.</p><p>‘I do beg your forgiveness. I do not mean to propose that Harry lied. He most likely isn’t aware that what he believes is not real. He does not have a grasp of his true reality.’ Dumbledore said with hesitancy.</p><p>‘You see, Harry <em>had</em> to create a false reality to cope with what his relatives did to him. Instead of living in a cupboard, he pretended he lived in a magical world and because he was mutant- he was able to influence those around him to act as characters in his fairy-tale.’ The Avengers didn’t even act at the news of Harry being a mutant, having already guessed from the revelation of magic.</p><p>‘It doesn't make any sense,’ Bucky said, shaking his head,</p><p>‘You're… you're not making any sense.’ He reiterated stubbornly. Dumbledore nodded compassionately,</p><p>‘I understand this is hard to imagine. He is very good at masking his mind. Please, allow me to have examples; is there anything he may have told you?’ Dumbledore questioned.</p><p>‘He showed us the words carved into him.’ Bucky said harshly.</p><p>‘Yes, that is an adequate example.’ Dumbledore looked at the ground, as if he couldn't bear to meet their eyes.</p><p>‘Harry was very troubled when he was younger and from what our nurses where able to gather, his aunt was very forceful when she told him that he should not tell lies about his living situation, when he tried to get out. So, he carved that message into his own skin and pretended it was a teacher, who shared many characteristics with his Aunt who did made him.’ Dumbledore grounded out, as if even speaking this out loud hurt him.</p><p>Tony shook his head in denial.</p><p>‘Okay, but that that doesn't make sense.’ He argued.</p><p>‘I know my son, I know my <em>kid</em>.’ He said in desperation.</p><p>‘He didn't make any of this up!’ Tony argued in denial. Dumbledore nodded slowly, as if trying to as if wanting to keep this image they had of Harry but not knowing how to preserve it.</p><p>‘I'm so sorry that I have to say this. Harry can influence people, change their reality to fix with what he wishes. After all- you must admit that it is rather odd that none of you were able to find any proof of much of what he mentioned.’ Dumbledore sighed heavily. The Avengers paused, unsure when they spoke about not being able to find any reference to teachers and friends Harry had mentioned. Then shrugged it away, some moments were made to be forgotten.</p><p>‘Harry created a false reality in which he is a hero. In which there is a clear good and bad. This cult is not <em>real</em>- it’s a hospital that the government put him in to keep him safe.’ Dumbledore pulled out a file, simply holding it,</p><p>Clint snarled,</p><p>‘what? Like the raft?’ He said angrily. Dumbledore, realising that he may have overstepped, quickly backtracked,</p><p>‘Oh, please forgive me. I don't think I explained properly. He was kept very happy indeed. We never put anything to restrain him, but we kept him somewhere his delusions would not hurt anyone. After all, he is a child- we don't want to hurt him… but he seems intent on hurting himself.’</p><p>‘No.’ Sam shook his head,</p><p>‘What about Draco? How does he even fit in with this?’ He asked, with an accusing glare. Dumbledore’s eyes did nothing but twinkle, internally seething with how loyal these muggles had become. He was aware of Snape working to lower their defences and send compulsions for certain reactions but still… they should have given up with caring for the boy by now.</p><p>‘Draco helped aid Harry’s delusions. He was quite happy with the role that he was placed in, as someone who should turn against all that was taught to him- makes him quite the dashing tortured hero.’</p><p>Silence reigned the room as they try to understand what the <em>hell</em> they were being told.</p><p>Finally, Steve spoke,</p><p>‘So, Draco, Draco came here to make sure that Harry didn't start to breakout of the world he'd created?’ He questioned in belief. Dumbledore nodded, as if he was finally relieved someone was starting to understand.</p><p>‘Indeed. I understand how hard this must be for you, but this boy killed someone because the poor child dared to try to leave the world Harry created. His name was Cedric Diggory. Cedric was a volunteer at the hospital, he was working there for one year. When the year ended- Harry killed him.’</p><p>Everyone paused, remembering how in his memories, Harry had talked about a ghost named Cedric. Was it…was it guilt?</p><p>‘Cedric?’ Tony questioned, hating how this was starting to align into something that made sense.</p><p>‘Yes, that's when we had to take him away from the normal psychiatric hospital and instead keep him somewhere safer. Originally, the police wanted to put him in prison. He not only killed a child, but also broke into a government facility because he thought that we were keeping <em>prophecies</em> from him.’ Dumbledore shook his head as if confused for why a boy could ever believe in such a thing.</p><p>‘Do you have any proof?’ Natasha asked, still unwilling to believe this. Dumbledore nodded seriously,</p><p>‘Certainly.’ He said, passing it to her.</p><p>The Avengers were crowded around the file and Tony started to bite his knuckle as he read the condemning files and pages. He stared at them and they tauntingly didn’t change.</p><p>There were notes from illustrious psychologists- psychologists that he knew where real because he’d looked into them for Harry, when he’d thought the kid needed help recovering from the cult.</p><p>He could see the timeline from how Harry’s delusions changed and became stronger. Most condemningly where the pages that could not have been forged. Documents supporting this, signed by the UK government.</p><p>They even had pages from his diary, which the Avenger’s recognised, truly was his.</p><p>In Harry's handwriting, it stated that Harry thought he was going crazy, as he kept seeing visions in his head telling him that he needed to break into the government facility.</p><p>The irony was that the only thing that was actually true in that file, where those pages. Sirius, of all people, told Harry that he should write down all the visions that he was getting, in the year that had led to Harry’s custodial sentencing.  </p><p>Condemningly, if you don't know about magic, these pages from his diary seemed like the ramblings of a madman.</p><p>The Avengers stopped reading the file, their heart breaking as they tried to comprehend what the hell was happening. As they read, Dumbledore nodded to Snape, just to ensure that their minds would truly start to feel hatred towards Harry Potter.</p><p>After all, he needed to ensure that they would never come after his weapon again- he couldn't afford for loose pieces in his chess board.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not knowing the danger, they faced, the teens snickered as they did impressions of the Avengers.</p><p>‘Okay, okay. <em>Oh look’</em> Harley giggled, crouching on his seat,</p><p>‘A situation which would easily be solved if I just told people things. I guess I’ll die.’ Harley announced in his impression. Everyone yelled out the same name, all knowing which genius it applied to.</p><p>Wade bounded up to them,</p><p>‘Harryyyyyyy. Weasel told me to tell you that your shift has ended, and you need to skedaddle.’</p><p>Harry looked at Wade confused,</p><p>‘But I always hang out here?’</p><p>‘Well, not today.’ He said stubbornly, holding up a gun. Harry batted the gun away, only for both Wade and Harry to look very shocked when it went off, causing a hole to form on the wall.</p><p>‘Whoops. I thought I had safety on.’ He shrugged sheepishly. Harry just gave an exasperated sigh.</p><p>‘Meh, happens to the best of us.’</p><p>‘Which I most definitely am not.’ He winked, causing Harry to snort at the drama queen.</p><p>‘Piss off, you’re one of my best friends.’ Harry argued.</p><p>‘Hermione will be thrilled to hear that.’ Draco remarked dryly from where he was fully on Peter’s lap.</p><p>‘Your friend group has gone from her and Weasley’s to mercenaries and Death Eaters.’ Draco chuckled. Harry looked at the boy who was acting totally indifferent and casual about how he was sitting on his boyfriends lap, especially considering the other boy was hugging him from behind, beaming and blushing every time he looked at Draco.</p><p>Ugh, Harry hated happy couples.</p><p>‘Well, now I want you to leave.’ Harry sniffed indignantly. Draco flipped him off, making Harry grin.</p><p>He was going to miss the arse.</p><p>He had no idea why Draco was leaving but honestly, he wasn’t exactly spiffed with the blonde bint.</p><p>‘Don’t worry. I’ll be back before the 31st.’ Draco teased, making Harry roll his eyes.</p><p>‘What’s on the 31<sup>st</sup>?’ Peter asked.</p><p>‘It’s my birthday.’ Harry said casually.</p><p>He’d never exactly celebrated his birthday and he didn’t expect to now.</p><p>Draco frowned at him,</p><p>‘A very <em>important</em> birthday.’ Draco emphasised.</p><p>‘For us, your 17<sup>th</sup> is when you become an adult. I believe for you it’s the year after?’ He questioned, accepting Peter’s encouraging nod.</p><p>‘That’s so cool!’ Harley dreamily sighed,</p><p>‘Can you imagine? I’d already be considered an adult there.’</p><p>Draco sniggered, knowing that the muggle would be considered <em>lesser</em> than a child in the Wizarding World.</p><p>‘And thank Loki that you’re not there.’ Draco said dramatically, catching the fry Harley threw at his head with his Seeker reflexes.</p><p>‘Where is Loki anyway?’ Wanda questioned, annoyed that she wouldn’t be able to learn more about her magic.</p><p>‘More reparations with Thor. It’s his punishment for helping us with the Dursley’s.’ Harry remarked. Peter pouted; he liked the god- Loki was just slightly misunderstood.</p><p>‘Merlin’s <em>balls,</em> Harry. Where are you going to get your daily dose of Slytherin from?’ Draco gasped, being dead serious. Draco was going to lose his shit if he came back and Harry was a stubborn Gryffindor again, with even less self-preservation than before.</p><p>‘I’m sure I’ll figure it out.’ He said dryly.</p><p>Draco shook his head before steeling himself.</p><p>‘Right well, I need to get going.’ He said, sighing heavily. All the teens pouted, causing Draco to snort at the matching expressions.</p><p>‘I’ll be back soon. I promise.’ He rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘I’ll walk you out. Wade doesn’t seem to want me here.’ Harry said, eyeing the mercenary who kept making <em>shooing</em>motions with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stomped outside and waited for Draco to say goodbye to Peter.</p><p>Draco got off Peter’s lap, rather begrudgingly, to be honest, and pulled the other teen up with him.</p><p>‘I’ll miss you.’ Draco said honestly, reminding himself that showing emotions isn’t bad but rather healthy. His admission paid off as Peter beamed at him, before obviously bracing himself and making a decision.</p><p>Peter threaded his hand through Draco’s hair and tugged the taller blonde down with him. As he finally got what he wanted, he couldn’t help but smile into their first kiss.</p><p>Draco’s lips where so <em>warm</em>, so at odds with his cold exterior. They were soft and eager, and Peter couldn’t help but want to sink into Draco’s hold, as the other brought his arms around to embrace Peter gently. Draco’s hands slid up Peter’s hoody, up his neck, to end by cradling Peter’s face with both his hands. Peter bit Draco’s bottom lip playfully and the blonde retaliated in turn before pulling back to stare at him.</p><p>Peter couldn’t help but be incredibly proud of himself for deciding to take the leap at the exact same place he asked Draco out on a date. Oddly enough, they hadn’t kissed on their first date- the mood having been broken by Peter smelling like sewage.</p><p>Tony might have a few complaints about that place being a mercenary bar, but they could always change the story slightly, should they need to.</p><p>They would need to.</p><p>‘How am I supposed to leave now?’ Draco wondered as he looked down at Peter’s kiss swelled lips.</p><p>‘Hopefully with the thought of none of us wanting to have seen that.’ Harley’s disgusted voice came. Peter and Draco turned to face Harley, Wanda looking at them with a smirk and Wade resolutely looking anywhere but them.</p><p>‘Draco- if you’re going to kiss my bro, can you <em>please</em> not do it when I’m less than five feet away?’ Harley begged. Peter and Draco smirked at each other before leaning in once more, ignoring Harley’s protests.</p><p> </p><p>‘Took a while.’ Harry commented as Draco finally appeared, his lips suspiciously red.</p><p>‘I needed to say goodbye.’ He grumbled, looking forward.</p><p>‘But you’re coming back?’ Harry pestered once again.</p><p>‘I promise.’ Draco said, still not expanding on <em>why</em> he had to leave. Harry sighed dejected, knowing there was no point on continuing to try and get the stubborn boy to break.</p><p>‘Do you have what you need?’ Harry asked. Draco nodded.</p><p>They looked at each other for a second before barrelling into one another, clutching at their clothes, even though they knew they’d both see each other soon enough.</p><p>‘Love you.’ Harry mumbled, still uncomfortable saying it.</p><p>Draco didn’t say it back, still too scared to show such emotion because of his Father. He clasped a hand down on top of Harry’s before taking out a rubber band that Weasel had given him when they went to the bar, which would act like a portkey.</p><p>Oddly enough, years to come from now, Draco wouldn’t regret not saying “I love you” back but rather, he’d regret leaving at all.</p><p> </p><p>Harley, Wanda and Harry all meandered home with no rush, Peter going to Aunt May. </p><p>As they entered the building, Harry felt...tense.</p><p>'Somethings happened.' He murmured, speeding up and jamming the button to the elevator almost frantically. </p><p>He could feel magic and considering that he never used his gifts in this Tower- he didn't like what that meant. </p><p>Harley and Wanda watched with confusion, unsure why their previously relax friend looked scared. </p><p>They got into the elevator, Wanda and Harley getting off at their floor and giving Harry a nervous look,</p><p>'Are you okay?' They asked.</p><p>'Sure, just too much coffee.' He smiled unconvincingly, needing them out of the way so he could figure out what was going on.</p><p>None of them mentioned how Harry hadn't drank anything at the Bar. </p><p>Once his friends left, he closed his eyes, following the magical residue to where it was strongest. In the Wizarding World, he wouldn't have been able to do this- but in the Muggle world, it was easy.</p><p>The elevator <em>pinged</em> and he slowly stepped out into the common room floor.</p><p>There was no one there.</p><p><em>Wait</em>- there.</p><p>'Dumbledore come out, come out, wherever you are.' He singsonged, sounding slightly unhinged.</p><p>Harry was trying to put his time from Azkaban behind him but whenever he saw Dumbledore, he reverted back into the mind state he'd needed to hold in that prison cell.</p><p>Perhaps Albus had such a strong hold on him due to all his taunting visits.</p><p>None of that mattered now though. </p><p>Dumbledore and <em>Ooooo, plot twist</em>, Snape as well, stepped out of the shadows.</p><p>'My boy, <em>please</em>, you need to come home now. You've had your fun, let these good people go now.' Albus said kindly. Harry's response was to summon a dagger into his hand from his room, his magic reacting perfectly, in his time of need. Harry tilted his head in confusion as he saw the Headmaster almost look smug at Harry's act of magic. </p><p>'I will kill you before I allow that.' He promised, his voice low. He scanned the room before coming to a terrifying thought,</p><p>'What did you do to my family?' Harry asked in a deceptively calm voice.</p><p>'We did nothing. But we <em>must</em> tell them the truth about you Harry.' Albus reached forward and Harry threw a warning dagger at him, his aim piercing nothing but ripping the sleeve of the fancy suit.</p><p>'Potter, get a hold of yourself.' Snape snapped. And when Harry saw Snape he was overwhelmed with remembrance of their lessons. Faster than they could blink, he lunged for him, grabbing Snape by the neck, <em>obliviate</em> on the tip on his tongue,</p><p>'Leave or I'll make you forget <em>everything</em> you know.' He threatened. Albus didn't seem fazed,</p><p>'No need.' </p><p>And then he waved his hand, and all of his family’s faces stared back at him with horror. He started at them and they stared back, and Harry wondered why they looked so...harsh.</p><p>'Tony?' He took a step forward, only to see Tony take a step back, his eyes conveying nothing but confused terror.</p><p>'You...you were going to mess with his <em>mind</em>.' Tony whispered, never looking away from <strike>his son</strike>, the boy.</p><p>'I...I don't understand.' Harry fumbled out, whirling around the room to see all the Avengers- they must have been under a glamour.</p><p>'You don't need to. We all understand you perfectly.' Tony said in betrayal. He looked at Clint, but the man was just staring at him blankly with...oh god, with hatred in his eyes. </p><p>'Please, I was going to tell you.' He pleaded.</p><p>'You were going to tell us that you're a mutant? Or was it that you should be in jail for <em>killing</em> a child? Or maybe it's that you only wanted those emancipation papers to join a Serial Killer!' Tony yelled at him, still not coming any closer to<strike>his son </strike>Harry. Harry blinked, breathing shallow breaths as he tried to understand what was going on.</p><p>This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to reveal his magic and they'd all hug him and there'd be questions, but they wouldn't be looking at him like the...like the <em>Dursley's</em>.</p><p>‘No, <em>no</em>, no, <em>wait</em>, that’s not right. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. This isn’t <em>right</em>.’ He shook his head, fists tugging harder at his hair to try and ground himself. </p><p>'I fear there is not much I can do except leave you now. We will be back on the 4th.' Dumbledore said sympathetically, </p><p>He needed Harry to be seventeen because the Wizengamot had discovered some...<em>things</em>, that Dumbledore may have embezzled from Wizarding families. So obviously, Dumbledore had passed that all off on Mr Potter, thankfully the crimes had occurred when Harry hadn't been in prison. Thus, they would bring Harry back into court with some trumped up charges that he'd previously been absolved on, and he'd be killed- this time with Dumbledore in the room to ensure that no slip ups could occur. And if Harry was seventeen, he'd be tried as an adult and therefore, no pesky sympathies could stop the trial from going the way Albus needed it to this time. </p><p>He reached over to put a hand on Tony's shoulder,</p><p>'Stay away from him!' Harry shouted, reaching for another dagger, before an object came flying out of nowhere and hit his hand with enough strength to force him to drop his protection. He looked up, cradling his now hurt hand, to see Bucky breathing hard, nothing familiar in those eyes as he curled his lip in disgust at Harry. </p><p>'You...I don't understand.' He didn't tear up, still not understanding how his family had changed, not knowing why Bucky had disarmed him.</p><p>'I'll see you then.' Tony promised, and then watched the two wizards leave, before turning back to Harry with nothing warm in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>When the elevator doors closed, neither wizard said anything, aware of security measures that may pick up their words. </p><p>They didn't say anything for the first block either.</p><p>And then they did.</p><p>'Where you successful?' Dumbledore turned to his associate who looked at him with displeasure. </p><p>'Evidently. I must say, I did not expect such measures to be implemented by you. The last time I was asked to make such a potion- it was for the Dark Lord.' Snape spoke offhandedly, needing a way to display his displeasure without getting on Albus' bad side. </p><p>'Severus, it is for the greater good.' Albus said sternly. </p><p>'I understand. But surely there where better ways than that <em>curse</em>.' Severus hissed, grabbing Albus to swing him around and face the Potion Master,</p><p>'Any who love the boy, will feel the extent of that love turn to hate! Do you know how dangerous that is? Potter's Father may <em>kill</em> him should the love have been strong enough for the Father have been willing to kill <em>for</em> him.' Severus seethed. The potion was a complex one, instead of being ingested, the potion worked by the fumes being distributed in the air. All those who breathe it in are affected by it, which was why the two wizards had been using Bubblehead charm to prevent themselves from being subject. All you needed was one hair to focus the potions effects to cause hate for one person and well, they knew exactly where the boy had been for the past year. </p><p>'We needed Mr Stark to give up all his rights.' Albus reminded Severus calmly. </p><p>'No. You just needed the boy to be ready to die for your cause, and he wouldn't do that if he had something to live for.' Severus said with malice. </p><p>'Remember who you work for, Severus.' Dumbledore said softly, his eyes twinkling madly. </p><p>Severus didn't say anything but inside he came to a startling revelation-</p><p>He had traded one Master for another but this time, no one even knew the dangers of this man.</p><p>After all, great men are almost always bad.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the Tower, Harry blinked furiously, not understanding why his family was acting like this.</p><p>'Buck?' Harry forced out, his eyes darting around the room.</p><p>'Don't call me that. Hell, don't talk to me.' Bucky snarled and Harry physically recoiled from the venom found within his voice. </p><p>'Those two men have spent <em>months</em> tracking you down and you are <em>lucky</em> that I've decided to let you stay here until they have all the paperwork needed. Because guess what- you got your fucking wish. I'm giving up all parenting rights to you because you...you <em>repulse</em> me.' Tony grounded out, and there was no mistaking that he meant every fucking word. Harry couldn't speak, knowing that if he did, he'd start bawling like a child. </p><p>'I'm not a freak.' He whispered to himself, shaking his head vehemently, regardless of how those words hadn't been spoken. All it took was a few words and all the bravo he concealed himself in, fell away, leaving him the small boy in the cupboard. </p><p>'Actually- you are. You know what; get the fuck out of here.' Tony spat, throwing his hand up. Harry looked around the room, hoping one, just <em>one</em>, would try and stand up for him but he couldn't find anything of his family in their eyes. He tripped over his own feet trying to get to the elevator and when the doors closed, he collapsed, his knees hitting the ground with a sharp pain that didn't register. </p><p>There was a roaring in his ears, and everything felt too <em>loud</em>, too <em>muffled</em> and there was too much on him- <em>hands</em>, hands that would <em>hurt</em> him and-</p><p>He grabbed his throat as it contracted to the point where he couldn't <em>breathe</em>, <em>why couldn’t he breathe</em> and used his other arm to brace himself up. </p><p>Black spots danced in the corner of his eyes and Harry blinked to no avail, trying to get those spots to disappear. </p><p>'Okay, okay. Get a grip. This is what you wanted, right?' He babbled to himself in hysteria. Turns out- trying to speak whilst hyperventilating didn't come easily and just caused him to start gasping for air as he spoke. </p><p>'You wanted Tony to give-' He choked on the words, twisting his head in an attempt to force them out,</p><p>'You wanted Tony to give up his rights.' He laughed, the sound bouncing around his head as if it had not formed from his lips. </p><p>Friday started moving the elevator down instead of up and Harry wondered uncaringly if that meant that Tony wouldn't even let him get his things first. But the doors opened to reveal Wanda and Harley in an argument and Harry whined at the prospect of them leaving him as well. </p><p>'-o way that happened!' Wanda screamed at Harley. Harley turned away from her and caught sight of Harry, running to his side as fast as possible. He collapsed in the elevator next to him and his hands fluttered around uselessly, unsure of what to do.</p><p>'Hey Harry, how's it going, pal?' Harley said with a southern kindness that made Harry desperate for confirmation that he wasn't a monster. He reached a shaking hand out to Harley who grabbed it and hoisted the shaking boy onto his lap.</p><p>'We need to call Draco.' Harley said to Wanda who just shook her head in frustration,</p><p>'He doesn't have a phone and he's already left.' They sat in silence, Harry in shock but also... not exactly surprised over what just transpired. </p><p>'So uh, you guys know what happened?' He gave a self-deprecating laugh. </p><p>'Yeah, uh, Friday showed us what was going on through the TV screen.' Harley said carefully.</p><p>'So, you know?'</p><p>'I know that you wouldn't do anything for no reason and wherever you go- we're coming with you.' Wanda said with fierce determination. </p><p>'Wanda, you barely know me.' </p><p>'I've known you for...' She tried to do the maths and cringed at her lack of speed,</p><p>'For a while.' She rushed out.</p><p>'But the point is- if they don't like you because of magic...well, I refuse to stay with people who by all means, should think the same of me.' She finished. </p><p>'He kicked me out.' Harry said in disbelief, regardless of that not fitting in with their topic. </p><p>'I've texted Aunt May. She said we could stay with her for as long as needed.' Harley said, slipping his phone, back into his pocket. </p><p>'I'll get all our stuff.' Wanda decided, disappearing back into Harley and her room, since Harry was still in the elevator, preventing her from packing his stuff yet.</p><p>As she disappeared, Harry decided he should address some things,</p><p>'He wasn't being truthful. Those men. I never killed Cedric- he was killed by the madman that killed my parents.' Harry looked up at Harley, beseeching him to understand. Harley looked down at him calmly, </p><p>'We're going to need to know more. If we want to understand what's happening and fight whatever's going on. But I trust you. Let that trust be for a good reason.' Harley begged Harry, just as Wanda appeared again.</p><p>'I'm going to take Harry to Peter's- I can't...I can't risk bumping into them right now.' Wanda said, her eyes flashing red in her upset. Harley agreed, he was honestly scared of what he'd seen on the screen and wanted his sister out of this Tower as quickly as possible.</p><p>'I'll get Harry's stuff.'</p><p>'I uh...I need to come with you.' Harry mentioned.</p><p>'Why?'</p><p>'I have some...magic things hidden in my room?' He confessed, ducking his head as so not to look at their faces.</p><p>'Can you teach me?' Was all Harley said in response. Perhaps in a different time Harry would have made a crack about needing to be born with it but...who the hell would want to learn this curse? He said nothing as they all got into the elevator- Harley and Wanda already armed with a bag of necessary possessions.</p><p>Wanda exited first, going ahead to alert Peter of what went on and Harry went to his room to pack, Harley outside the door to guard it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry surveyed the room, feeing that now familiar stinging sensation form in his eyes. Some sadistic part of him laughed cruelly at how after all he'd been through, he could still get upset about this shit. He walked quietly, slowly, not wanting to disrupt even the dust particles with his presence. He took out his <em>Go</em> bag and slowly started putting his provisions back in his bag. He shook his head at himself in anger- he never should have gotten comfortable enough to take some of his things out if his bag.</p><p>He packed silently, never looking around the room but instead narrowing his sight to the one task in front of him, and when he moved around the room, he kept his gaze on the floor. He was used to this game, used to packing up a room from what he'd thought could be his home.</p><p><em>So why was it so much harder this time</em>?</p><p>When he'd backed all his things, he looked around at those things that had been given to him. </p><p>Was he allowed to take the photo of Harley, Wanda, Peter, Harry, Draco, Tony and Pepper laughing with each other, at a joke trapped in the glass frame? It was his favourite photo- all of them in pjs as they watched a random movie. The photo was a candid, none of them knowing that Friday had taken it until she sent it to each of their phones.</p><p>He watched it like a fawn in headlights before deciding that he wouldn't want the reminder. </p><p>Clean break and all.</p><p>He started to leave before he caught sight of what he was wearing- it was his favourite hoodie- the one that Tony had bought him at the Zoo when they first started to get along. He caught sight of his eyes and cringed back at the dead look inside of them. </p><p>Funny that this may have been the thing that broke him when not what happened in Azkaban could.</p><p>In a fit of rage, he ripped the hoodie off his body, clenching the fabric harshly in his hand before forcibly letting go. He went to his <em>Go</em> bag and started ripping out all the clothes that Tony and Pepper had bought him and <em>shit</em>-</p><p>Pepper<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Who would tell her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would she want to see him?</em>
</p><p>He shook himself out of luck stupid thoughts- he wasn't her blood.</p><p>After taking everything that he hadn't come with, out of his bag, he surveyed the mess he'd made and decided that that would be his one petty act of defiance. </p><p>To distract himself from his breaking heart because <em>for fucks sake, Bucky asked Harry to trust him but couldn't even give him the same dignity and didn't Harry just feel the fool</em>, he fiddled with his wand, making sure it  was safely in his wand shaft, and his weapons where all in place.</p><p>Unfortunately, this meant he missed the argument that occurred outside.</p><p> </p><p>‘What’re you doing outside Harry’s room?’ Tony demanded, stumbling slightly.</p><p>‘Nothing.’ Harley grounded out, crossing his arms defiantly.</p><p>‘You shouldn’t hang around him. There’s a reason he didn’t click with us in the start- he was still getting his mind trick or whatever it’s called in us.’ Tony rubbed his face with his knuckles, obviously slightly intoxicated. Harley frowned at his Dad for drinking,</p><p>‘What the fuck is up with you, Tony? You’d never be this quick to react to hatred like this, usually. For fucks sake- you offered <em>Loki</em> a drink when he was still trying to take over the world!’ Harley cried. Tony didn’t seem to care,</p><p>‘And that’s even more proof! Loki has magic and enjoys playing with people’s minds, so it only makes sense that Harry is the same. Should have known the bastard was evil when they hung out. Ha! He really is a bastard isn't he?’ Tony muttered to himself.</p><p>Harley lost it.</p><p>They made eye contact and Harley threw a punch at Tony, which hit its mark as Harley's fist landed on Tony's eye. Tony snarled but didn't retaliate, instead slinking away to his room.</p><p>By the time Harry left his room, it was just Harley nursing some red knuckles. </p><p>'You ready?' Harley said, not mentioning how he'd just had an alteration.</p><p>Harry didn't speak, simply nodding once. </p><p>Harry was still holding onto the door handle, grabbing it so tightly, his knuckles turned white. His hand was clutching his small bag with the same fervour as if terrified he wouldn't be allowed to keep it. </p><p>Harley didn't comment on how Harry was dressed in the way he had been when he'd first arrived. </p><p>'This was the first bedroom I called home.' Harry confessed. Harley didn't say anything at first, unsure how to make his friend feel better,</p><p>'Home is made from the people in it.' Harley finally replied. Harry looked up into Harley's eyes and the elder flinched at the eyes which looked...sad. <em>Tired</em>. As if you could shoot his child and he'd just look at the corpse in resignation. It scared Harley. </p><p>'That's the issue. I thought everyone here where my people.' Harry professed. Harley brought Harry into his arms and didn't let go as Harry stiffened, just waiting until Harry relaxed into the hug and held on tighter. </p><p>'I know.' Harley whispered, looking over his shoulder to meet Tony's glare, the man staring at the teen with disgust, as he stood by his bedroom door. Harley tried to convey how much Harry was <em>hurting</em> and how he needs his <em>Dad,</em> but Tony didn't seem to care, just shaking his head with a curled lip, as he took a swing of amber liquid found in the glass he held, before retreating back into his room.</p><p>'I know. I thought they were too.' Harley whispered into Harry's hair.</p><p>And so, they left.</p><p>You'd think that it would be harder. Everyone always thinks it will be. That there will be something holding you back and then in a miracle, someone runs towards you and begs you to stay.</p><p>That didn't happen.</p><p>No one stopped them. Because no one was <em>there</em> to stop them.</p><p>It was as if they didn't care that they'd lost all their children through the shunning of one and Harley won't lie- part of him wanted to run back into the building and stay with the Dad he'd tried too hard to have. But then he remembered Wanda's terrified whimper as the Avenger's all shot poison at Harry for having magic; he remembered Harry's soulless look as re realised not even Bucky defended him and Harley just held onto Harry's hand harder. </p><p>So, they left, and New York shinned the sun on their faces because New York <em>didn't</em> <em>care</em> that three kids had left the home of their "Greatest Defenders" because they were scared for their lives. </p><p>'Without anyone twirling it, the earth still spins,' Harley remarked offhandedly to Harry who looked at him in understanding. Their lives had ended as they knew it, but everything was the same.</p><p>So, they'd adapt. </p><p>It wasn't the first time they'd been abandoned by their Fathers after all.</p><p> </p><p>Aunt May answered the door with red eyes, sweeping Harry into a hug and telling him that Wanda and Harry would be taking Peter's room, whilst Harley and Peter had the blow-up beds in the living room. Harry still didn't speak, except to thank her for not leaving him for the streets. Behind him, Harley and Wanda where explaining to Peter what happened, and Harry distantly understands that Peter is shouting in denial.</p><p>It doesn't matter, Dumbledore found him. </p><p>Dumbledore turned his whole family against him.</p><p>He had six days to find a way to escape Dumbledore. </p><p>Six days to find a way to alert Draco of the threat they were faced with. </p><p> </p><p>Draco stood outside a nondescript building, feeling rather relaxed as he finally donned wizarding robes again.</p><p>'Look- I get that the robes are needed for the sake of tradition, but you can't deny that leather jackets are just where it’s <em>at</em>.' Sirius sighed next to him. Remus gave his partner a soft look but didn't give Sirius permission to change. </p><p>'Mr Black. The only reason you were able to get an audience so soon with the Head of the MACUSA is because my brother insisted you deserve it. So please, for the love of Merlin- shut. <em>Up</em>.' TJ's sister (Ella) insisted, looking as if she truly did regret all her life decisions. Sirius pouted but stopped playing with the sleeves of his robes.</p><p>Because yes, this was the day that should make everything fall into place rather nicely. </p><p>Draco had left to address the MACUAS for amnesty for Sirius, Remus, Harry and him. </p><p>Unfortunately, because Sirius and Draco had the reputation of being Death Eaters- they hadn't been able to meet in the New York Institute, instead having to travel to <em>Maine</em> (it’s the closest to the UK, therefore making it less of a jump for Sirius and Remus), to speak their case.</p><p>They hoped to be back in New York for Harry's birthday but with the way Sirius was acting, Remus honestly thought he as a <em>werewolf</em>, had more of a chance of getting amnesty than his idiot boyfriend.</p><p>'Supreme Witch Joan Loftwood will see you now.' </p><p>Draco squared his shoulders-</p><p><em>Showtime</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so worried this chapter didn't live up to what you all deserve so please let me know what you think :)<br/>okay,okay- before you kill me....at least I gave you kisses? I mean, there was the little issue of what happens after but um...whoops?<br/>You did say you wanted a magic reveal...so I uh...I have a magic reveal?<br/>Ya see, what I enjoy is how I lull you into false security with the little conspiracy video and then well, ya know...<br/>I'm just going to say- technically, you guys did ask for Bucky and Harry progressing more and for a magic reveal... and some of you were extremely chuffed when you thought Snape would be in this chapter and he is...<br/>okay, I was rereading this and I just reeeeeeally hope it was written right because I know you lot have been wanting a magic reveal for a while and the good thing is that you still have the "oh, he's actually a wizard who saved the world" talk that needs to happen but please let me know what you thought because I'm honestly concerned it wasn't dramatic enough and I really like drama</p><p>*looks at my plan for next chapter*<br/>*looks at all of you*<br/>Me: so, you could leave a comment or you could suffer<br/>*realises you've all stuck around this long and so are obviously masochists*<br/>Me: nvm </p><p>feel free (read, this is a threat) to follow me on Tumblr at chaoticavacado (I know, I hate the name as well)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shoot Coward, You're Only Killing A Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where you all realise why I've been cackling madly at you all</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: there will be torture- not very graphic but enough</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Blink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink.</em>
</p><p>The red light seemed to be taunting him. Harry shuffled in his restraints, licking his cracked lips and cursing himself for having long hair for the first time, as sweat and blood plastered it down his nape.</p><p>'So, I guess some of you are wondering why the fuck it looks like you're being shown the start of a bad BDSM scene.' Harry's voice came out barely a whisper, but he didn't give a shit and instead threw a sharp grin at the camera lens,</p><p>'Well, since I'm not going anywhere, let me explain; it all started with this bitch named Albus Mother<em>fucking</em> Dumbledore.'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>30 June 11:58 pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped onto a table and laughed in delight as Wade joined him, swinging him around by the waist,</p><p>'You're almost an adult!' He shouted too loudly in Harry's ear, making Harry push him away clumsy, aware that his senses had been dulled by the beer he'd indulged in. He was playing a drinking game called- "Every Time He Remembered His Family Didn't Want Him", he took a drink.</p><p>He was very good at the game.</p><p>'I know!' Harry shouted back giddy. </p><p>Tomorrow- well, day after tomorrow, he was going to have a nice little dinner with Aunt May and all his siblings but for now, he'd let the rowdy crowd create a beat for him to dance to, with the thumping of knives and broken-in boots. He'd let them lift him up on their shoulders and ignore his useless wishes for that arm slung around his shoulder to be the one of his Dad, rather than a drunk merc. </p><p>He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to breathe in deeply because uh- it’s a bar that only passes health inspections because of a corrupt government and bribes. The light behind his eyelids was reassuring, reminding him that he wasn't in Azkaban like he always thought he would be for this birthday. </p><p>'Everyone quiet!' Weasel shouted, his lanky frame dwarfed by the pure level of muscle in the bar.</p><p>'When our little Angel first came here, I threatened him with a gun and told him to get the hell off my property.' He announced, taking in the resounding <em>Boos</em> with a fake solemn expression.</p><p>'But then, I realised the little vagrant was actually Harry fucking Potter and decided that I might as well export him and get him working at my bar for business.' The bar cheered. </p><p>'Unfortunately, I didn't think over how you "law abiding bunch" probably wouldn't want to hang around the same bar where the symbol of light works and instead- I lost a shit ton of business.' Weasel looked up at the ceiling, as if reconsidering all his decisions and everyone turned and started heckling Harry, the subject still standing on the table, about being bad for business. The boy in question blushed, but the proud grin for being a nuisance remained. </p><p>'And yet- I wouldn't have it any other way because I got a friend out of the deal. Like- don't get me wrong, I'd still sell you out if the money was good enough, but I wouldn't sell you to the government for free.' Weasel elaborated. Harry looked at him unimpressed, especially considering how he actually <em>was</em> a fugitive from the government.</p><p>'Always knew I could rely on you.' Harry responded dryly. Weasel ignored him,</p><p>'And so, because it's your big day, we all chipped in on a present.' Weasel finished, sweeping his arms in a grand gesture to reveal an incredibly buff male stripper standing behind him in- <em>oh god</em>, in a Harry Potter get up. He had a cartoonish lightning bolt scar and Hogwarts’ robes on, and Harry wanted to die.</p><p>The whole bar cheered, apart from TJ, who just looked like a disappointed parent and Harry realised why Lissy had not been invited. He was swung over Wade's shoulder and plopped down into a chair, as the most embarrassing moment of his life began. </p><p>He stoically looked up at the ceiling, ignoring his built lookalike dancing on him and flipped off every mercenary who made teasing comments about Harry giving them one next or slipping one-dollar bills into Harry's shirt, before joking about how they'd forgotten who the dancer was.</p><p>'Wait! Fake Harry, piss off!' The stripper was yanked off of him and Wade's smiling face replaced Harry's sight. </p><p>'It's your birthday.' Wade announced and Harry looked at his friend with such happiness that a gleeful laugh escaped as Wade showed him the time.</p><p>
  <strong>12:13</strong>
</p><p>'Happy birthday Harry.' Wade said warmly. </p><p>Harry smiled back, ignoring that little niggle at the back of his head prompting him to go back to the Tower and try and convince his family to take him back. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Harry tiredly rubbed his eyes as he groaned in exhaustion, shaking his head as he tried to dispel the drink from his head. As he sat in a booth, he mentally prepared himself to get up, knowing it was probably better to walk off his buzz. He wasn't expected at Peter's till tomorrow, his friends seeming to know that he wouldn't be able to spend the whole day celebrating, especially considering his past of not doing aynthing. The compromise they'd come to was that he'd get to work the whole day, with none of them coming over, to completely immerse himself in the world of violence he'd been forced to live in for what seemed like a hundred years, but when he got home, they'd have the whole American Dream birthday. </p><p>Aunt May had ruffled his hair when he went out for work that night and whispered that they would celebrate his birthday whenever he got home- essentially encouraging the idea to play today off as nothing, but then celebrate the next day.</p><p>At first, he'd thought that that sounded pretty damn nice, before remembering that Draco promised to be home today. </p><p>He shoved himself out of his seat and quietly exited the bar, not bothering to wake anyone up to tell them he was leaving. </p><p>He breathed in the warm air and groggily frowned as the first strings of dawn made themselves known. </p><p>Ugh, why did there need to be light?</p><p>Perhaps, it was his exhaustion that caused it. </p><p>Perhaps, it was born of the thrill of knowing he could never be forced back to the Dursley's.</p><p>Perhaps, it was because he didn't care to look out for danger after his family seemingly slipped through his fingers. </p><p>All he knew was that one second he was standing outside the bar to breathe in the air, the next- he felt a prick at his neck and then nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Thor and Loki arrived back at the tower, they were saddened not to see any food awaiting for them at the table like they usually did. </p><p>Loki took a step into the room cautiously and growled,</p><p>'There has been foul magic at use here, brother.' He said seriously.</p><p>Thor frowned, he couldn't feel anything.</p><p>'I can't feel anything.'</p><p>'Well, of course <em>you</em> can't, you're dull minded aren't you.' Loki said absentmindedly. Thor got that stupid puppy look on his face and Loki frowned even more, now feeling guilty for hurting his brother’s feelings. </p><p>
  <em>Ugh, morals.</em>
</p><p>'No mortal would be able to realise. It's too well crafted, but...there is magic in the air.' He took another step before halting,</p><p>'Where is everyone?' Loki felt fear, something that he usually just couldn't be bothered to deal with. Without bothering with theatrics, he pulled down the mortal magic with a sweep of the air, banishing every branch of it. Distantly, Loki was sure that the magic would have been impossible for anyone less than him to sense, let alone banish, but he was a <em>god</em>. Mortal magic held no hold on him.</p><p>'I fear I do not know.' Thor rumbled. Just then, Tony ran out of the elevator, clutching his head with a wild look in his eyes. </p><p>'Harry. Where's Harry?' Tony wheezed. Loki didn't care for pleasantries, simply striding up to the mortal and grabbing him by the chin, forcing him to look at Loki. As soon as their eyes made eye contact, Loki was reading the scene that had transpired with horror.</p><p>'You <em>monster</em>.' Loki shoved the man away, uncaring that Tony hadn't exactly been in control over his own mind. The other Avengers came running in apart from Bruce, who was in the Hulk container after realising what he'd let happen. </p><p>'Harry.' Natasha said urgently, before running straight to the fire escape so that she could get into his room. Tony swore and followed. They only had hazy memories of what had gone down but what they did know is they had said shit that needed to rectified. Right. Now. </p><p>Tony, knowing that Harry sure as hell wouldn't want them to storm into his room, knocked fervently on the door, pounding it with his fists. He waited for a second, but nothing could be heard from the other side and look- Tony had thick doors but he still should have been able to hear something. </p><p>'Harry? Harry, please, it’s Tony. Please, that...that old man, I think he did something, <em>please</em>, I promise I didn't mean anything I said, just let me in.' Tony pleaded. Loki narrowed his eyes before barging through the crowd and kicking the door open and <em>oh</em>.</p><p>Everything Tony had given to Harry was thrown on the floor and Tony placed a hand out to stop anyone from entering his son's bedroom. Slowly, his legs trembling from apprehension, he entered the room, and made his way to the wardrobe where he knew Harry smuggled food. He had never said anything about it but instead had filled it up with small things Harry might have thought he just hadn’t seen initially. He took a deep breath, already having a feeling of what he would find and...there was nothing.</p><p>'He's gone.' He said emotionlessly. Natasha walked into the room and knelt by the frame which held the family having fun.</p><p>'Tony, it wasn't you.' She tried.</p><p>'Yes, it was.' Loki spat, his magic casting a slightly green taint across the room.</p><p>'You all fell suspect to a potion- a mortal one, thank Odin, which caused all your positive emotions to turn negative. So, yes, the subject of your hate wasn't your belief, but everything you said was what you were <em>capable</em> of.' Loki said darkly.</p><p>'How did Friday not pick it up?' Steve implored, blinking furiously as he waited by the threshold of the door, not wanting to enter,</p><p>'I didn't exactly program her with the intention of being gassed in my own house, Steve. She has the monoxide trigger but other than that...I didn't think this would happen.' Tony glowered at his friend. </p><p>'Not that it would have helped. It's magic. If a spell had been used, then perhaps Friday may have picked up a spike in energy but a potion...those are hard to detect even if you're looking for it. Even as a wizard. You never stood a chance.' Loki spoke sardonically. </p><p>'How did they even get up here?' Clint murmured in confusion, not looking into the room of the boy he had wanted to hurt.</p><p>Tony gave a humourless laugh,</p><p>'That would be me. I made it protocol after Draco. If anyone mentioned to staff about wanting to see Harry, they get immediate access to whatever floor I'm on. I thought, even if it was someone like the Dursley's that I could take them on.'</p><p>'Well, you were wrong.' Loki snapped. The god paused, walking into the middle of the room and turning around before closing his eyes,</p><p>'We haven’t got time for these accusations. Come on Harry, tell me what you did.' He murmured, seemingly to himself. The room became stifled with the same electrical tightness that the Avengers where starting to realise was magic, with the green becoming deeper. Clint took a deep breath but stayed where he was- he didn't give to shits about his personal issues with magic, Harry was family and if he could learn to love Wanda's magic, he could do the same for Harry. </p><p>The Avengers gasped as a transparent version of Harry started to form, in the same outfit he'd been in, only two days ago. As they watched Harry try to keep back his anger and fear, none dared to breath. They saw him pick up the photo before deciding not to bring it with him. More heartbreakingly, they saw him decide not to take <em>anything</em> that Tony had given him.</p><p>'Kid, no.' He whispered, raising a hand to reassure his child, only for his hand to pass straight through. </p><p>The scene finished and they all stood still.</p><p>'What was that?' Steve asked.</p><p>'I can bring up an impression of magical things. The stronger the emotion- the more it feels real. For Harry to have been an actual projection instead of just feelings...' Loki made eye contact with Stark,</p><p>'You shall all rue the day you crossed my child.' </p><p>Tony snapped to attention, every muscle in his body taunt with frustration,</p><p>'I am <em>this</em> close to punching you Reindeer Games, and the only thing that's stopping me is the thought of Harry- <em>my</em> child.' Tony said in a threatening tone. Loki sneered but didn't bother rebutting him.</p><p>'Did we...I don't remember kicking him out.' Natasha said slowly. </p><p>'Kick who out?' Came a harsh voice from behind them. They all whirled around, only to realised that yep- they were going to die.</p><p>'Pepper.' Tony acknowledged, still not looking away from where the imprint of Harry had last stood. Pepper had been in California for the past week and in her hands held a little wrapped present.</p><p>'Where's Harry?' She asked, feeling dread in her stomach. </p><p>'I kicked him out. Not on purpose- I wanted him to leave my sight, not the Tower, because I thought I was going to...I wanted to kill him. I guess <em>actual me</em> had enough presence to stop that... but now he's gone.' Tony said monotonous.</p><p>Pepper shrewdly surveyed the room and seeing guilt walked up to Natasha and handed her the gift she'd gotten for Harry. Inside the box was a little leather cord necklace with a surfboard charm on it; she wanted to teach him when they next took a family vacation. She'd gotten Wanda and Peter a leather bracelet with a Disney charm on it and Harley had of course gotten his promised jar of sand from the Death Valley.</p><p>Making sure she personally got these gifts had extended her journey so that whilst she wouldn't have arrived on the 30th, she'd only gotten back on the 31st. After handing the present to Natasha she walked to her fiancée and grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look at her,</p><p>'You are going to explain yourself. And if your explanation isn't fucking amazing, I'm giving you this ring back and I will adopt Harry myself.' She promised, meaning every word. </p><p> </p><p>She kept the ring but only on the basis that he didn't want to say all that he did. </p><p>It was a close one though.</p><p>'Have any of you wondered where Bucky is?' She asked as they finished explaining what had happened. The room paused, all having been too caught up with finding Harry to care much about what Bucky was doing. </p><p>'Is he not...here?' Steve said dumbly, looking around the room as if he'd magically appear. </p><p>Steve- thanks to his fantastic observation skills, seemed to realise that that wasn't the case. </p><p>'Friday, call Sargent Barnes.' Tony demanded. Friday didn't do anything.</p><p>'Friday.' Tony growled out.</p><p>'I'm sorry Boss, but under my protocols, I should not obey any orders of "motherfucking bigots," something that you displayed in your treatment on MiniBoss.' She said cruelly. Tony hung his head, sounding desperate,</p><p>'Friday, you heard the gods. It <em>wasn't</em> me.'</p><p>'My servers didn't pick anything up.' She sulked. </p><p>Tony couldn't believe this- he was having an argument with his ceiling.</p><p>'Lady Friday, I must beg you to understand that you wouldn't have been able to. Your servers had not been created to pick up such fumes and you followed all of your protocols for what to do, should something come searching for the young Stark.' Thor announced. </p><p>There was silence as the AI mulled it over before the tell-tale ringing of the phone could be heard. </p><p><em>'What?'</em> Bucky snapped over the speakers. His voice was contorted, like the internet was bad and if he had to shout over great noise to be heard. </p><p>'Where the fuck are you?' Tony inquired harshly. </p><p>
  <em>'I'm finding Harry.'</em>
</p><p>'How do you know he's not at the Tower?' Clint asked apprehensively. </p><p><em>'Because the night everything happened- I went to his room to kill him</em>.' Bucky admitted. </p><p>There was silence as everyone realised just how powerful that potion must have been. </p><p>There was further silence as they realised that the more powerful someone's love was- the more the potion had turned all the good they felt into hate.</p><p>'I'm going to kill him.' Tony whispered, realising that he wasn't just dealing with the Super Soldier having a crush on his kid- the soldier was in <em>love</em>. </p><p>Nope.</p><p>Absolutely not.</p><p>He was blocking that from his memory. </p><p>'Barnes, report location.' Natasha barked at her friend. </p><p>There was silence as Bucky obviously considered whether or not to tell them the truth before he sighed,</p><p><em>'I'm on my way to Peter's.'</em> He admitted and through the speakers, the Avengers realised that they could hear traffic as Bucky was-</p><p>'Buck, are you on my motorbike!' Steve screeched.</p><p><em>'I don't understand Stark's cars and Harry doesn't like travelling in them anyway.'</em> Bucky argued back.</p><p>'Buck, my motorcycle is on the “mine and only mine” list!' Steve complained. Unfortunately for Steve, no one cared about his possessions. </p><p><em>'Piss off Rodgers.</em>'</p><p>'Sargent Barnes, I need you to listen to me.' Pepper spoke up and everyone ceased to speak.</p><p>There was silence on the other side that let Pepper know he was listening. </p><p>'Harry has just had the family he finally opened his heart up to, break it with seemingly no compassion. From his side of the story- you took the side of two men you didn't know, without hearing anything about him. And now, you want to just show up, out of nowhere, and bombard him?'</p><p>'Well, I mean, yeah?' Clint mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. She looked around the room and realised she was dealing with spies that never learnt the appropriate reactions to things, along with an emotionally constipated fiancée.</p><p>'Right, let me repeat that. We are going to call Peter. He is going to explain the scenario to Harry and should Harry wish to meet- you will let him set out everything. Do you understand me?' She demanded, unyielding. </p><p><em>'I'm on my way back</em>.' He finally responded, and the Avengers all heard the confirmation through the curses fired at their friend as he made a sharp swerve across traffic. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were all back in one place, the tension had done nothing but grow, Tony forcing everyone out of Harry's room so that it would be perfect for when he came back. </p><p>Bucky didn't like that.</p><p>Pepper was already imagining how <em>lovely</em> Sunday Dinners where going to be with all of them.</p><p>'Friday, call Peter.' Tony commanded. The ringing went on for the typical three rings that Peter would always let it get to, before he cheerfully picked up the phone.</p><p><em>'Hey, Peter here.</em>' He cheerfully announced.</p><p>'Hey, kid, it-'</p><p>Whatever Tony was about to say got cut off by the dial tone.</p><p>'He hung up on me.' Tony said in disbelief. </p><p>'Friday, call Harley.' Clint asked tensely. They didn't need to wait, as soon as Harley got their name pop up on his phone he answered,</p><p><em>'Listen- I don't want to hear from any one of you again. We're done. Finished. Terminada. I'll be getting the rest of all our stuff when we can because this is what you need to understand- you don't get to pick what parts of us we love. Y-y-you- you just,</em>' There was heavy breathing on the other side of the phone, and no one dared to speak,</p><p><em>'I grew up in a small southern town where being gay got you kicked out. You guys where the first ones I ever met who didn't even blink once. You- I just- how could you do that to Harry? I fucking </em>wish<em> I had emancipation papers for you to sign because I need you to understand you will never see Wanda, Peter, Harry or I again. Do not call this number again.</em>' He finished.</p><p>'Harle-'</p><p>
  <em>Beeeeeeeep.</em>
</p><p>‘Should we call Wanda?’ Steve suggested.</p><p>They tried. She didn’t pick up.</p><p>'They all left.' Tony said with a hysterical laugh bubbling up. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging it, and none of them commented on how he and Harry had the exact same tic they did when they were upset over something they felt was their fault. </p><p>'And you know what's brilliant- I'm so fucking <em>proud</em> of them. They stood up for what's right. <em>Shit</em>. Who knew the final piece of family bonding included Daddy Issues? I mean- runs in the family, right? Have an estranged Father and meet family you'd die for. I guess Harles, Pete and Wanda is his Rhodey, Happy and Nat.' Tony laughed, tugging harsher on his curls. The team looked on, not knowing what to do at this train wreck of guilt and self-hatred. </p><p>'Stop the pity party Stark and figure out what you're going to say to Harry when he lets you talk to him again.' Loki snarled, looking at Bucky instead of Tony, before disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>He appeared again in Peter's apartment, only to screech like a cat when he landed on a balloon which <em>popped</em>.</p><p>'What in Odin's name was <em>that</em>!' He howled in fright. The air in the balloon Harley had been blowing up made an obscene sound as it escaped, Harley to shocked by Loki's reaction to bother pinching the ends to stop it from deflating. </p><p>'It’s for Harry's surprise party?' Peter asked more than told from where he was wrapping up a present. </p><p>'And where is the boy?' Loki asked impatiently. </p><p>'He's with his friends. He has the whole day to be by himself and he will get it.' Harley threatened. Loki held up his hands complacently,</p><p>'I shall not impart myself there. But I have news-' And he went on to describe what he'd gathered. </p><p>There were some mixed reactions. </p><p>That was a lie- it was disbelief and anger. </p><p> </p><p>Harley paced the floor, internally waring with himself. </p><p>'Look- I understand that it wasn't them, but it was. I don't want Harry or Wanda to be around people who could say that to them! What if one day they fight a magic user and decide to say all of that to them anyway!' </p><p>'He makes a very good point.' Peter pointed out from where he sat on the floor, his eyes fluttering shut at the head scratches Wanda was giving him.</p><p><em>Ooooo, that’s the spot</em>.</p><p>‘What do you think is more powerful?’ Loki asked purposefully, turning to look at his friends. <em>Ha</em>- the outcast god had mortal friends. Not worshipers, not shield brothers like Thor- friends. Odin would die before believing him.</p><p>’Capability for evil or action?’ His question garnered nothing, but blank looks and he sighed before expanding.</p><p>‘Imagine there was a woman, a woman who killed an entire town. You sentenced her to die but the morning of, she wakes up with no recollection of what she’s done, and she’s horrified to the point of sickness when you tell her.’ He paused there, allowing everyone to process that.</p><p>‘Do you kill her? The woman as she is now, never committed those acts, it is just the body they share. Or do you kill her because she has the capability and will to commit such acts. Because it was but wasn’t her- although I believe most people would focus on the was. This is the dilemma we find ourselves in. And it is for Harry to decide what he thinks.' Loki finished. Harley glared at Loki but eventually hung his head,</p><p>'Fine. Yeah, I'll text Harry. Not yet though, let's give him some time to enjoy his birthday. I'll text tell him tomorrow.'</p><p>'That's all I ask go you.' Loki bowed his head. No one should have to make such a choice on their birthday and if it ended badly, they didn't want his birthday to be tainted by such a thing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Harry came to consciousness, he smiled; with every bit the smile rose, another bit of sanity left. </p><p>So, it had all been a dream, then?</p><p>The familiar magic-suppressing shackles that he'd been given when the guards wanted to see him in more pain, where tightly cuffed across his wrists. He was cold, and he shivered as both terror and the freezing feeling set in- both helped along by his lack of shirt. Without opening his eyes, he could feel himself in a chair- metal, bolted in.</p><p>Well, that was new.</p><p>'Zero out of ten,' Harry whispered to himself, raspy voice echoing in the dank interior.</p><p>'Would go into the negatives for lack of creativity on kidnapping venues if possible.'</p><p>'I'd apologise but somehow I feel like that won't have enough of a kick for the Master of Death.' At that, his eyes snapped open.</p><p>That little tidbit of information wasn't well known. In fact- it was only known in Azkaban.</p><p>But the voice that spoke...that was. </p><p>'TJ. This is a surprise.' Harry squinted through blurry eyes, trying to clear his vision without the help of his hands. </p><p>'So are you.' The man slinked forwards and it was only then that Harry realised the full extent of the set-up he was in. There seemed to be a cage surrounding him, one that had sidgils preventing Harry from apparating- not that he'd have been able to anyway. Not without a wand that <em>oh lovely</em>, was missing. And he’d <em>just</em> gotten it too. Inside his little cage was a video camera, which was currently off. Outside his cage was TJ and some other people he recognised from the bar. </p><p>'TJ, what's going on?'</p><p>'What's going on is that my sister just called me yesterday. Turns out- you're more than who you say you are in the muggle world. Do you know how hard I've had to work to take care of Lissy? Now, I'll be able to pay for her education no problem.' He said with an excited smile. This...this wasn't his friend.</p><p>'I don't...I don't understand.' Harry stuttered out. TJ crouched outside his cage-<em>smart, he never entered</em>. </p><p>'Then let me make it clear. You're going to sit here, make everyone feel bad for you- you're good at that, aren't you? With your little sob story about the Dursley's. You're going to sit here, and then your Daddy is going to pay me everything I need to make Lissy have a good life.' He tilted his head to better see the horrified expression Harry was forming as he understood. He'd been played. </p><p>Most likely, TJ had planned on using him as Harry Potter- but muggle money was more transferable.</p><p>'And after- I like this part, so pay attention,' He snapped as Harry's eyes started closing from the left-over drugs in his system. </p><p>'And after, you get to go to the highest bidder. Sorry Harry, for what's it's worth- I actually liked you but...Master of Death and <em>Tony Stark's</em> only heir?' He spread his hands out with an expression of disbelief,</p><p>'I mean,<em> come on</em>! I’m not as strong at Weasel and Wade. None of us are.' </p><p>'Look- cool motives and all, totally understand the vibe you're going for but...you have to understand something.' Harry said, yanking on the bindings, to no avail.</p><p>'What? That I'll never get away with this?' TJ said, looking almost <em>fond</em> of the boy he'd treated as a friend. Harry looked at him with a deadpan expression, honestly <em>so fucking done</em> with this crap.</p><p>He was tired.</p><p>He wanted a nap.</p><p>He'd never done drugs before and honestly- he hadn't exactly expected being hit with a <em>tranquilliser</em> to be his first experience and now- don't get him wrong, he was thrilled with the new life experience, but he wanted to go <em>home</em>.</p><p>'C'mon, mate. I'm not a walking cliche. But you have to know, that lately, I've been running the edge- deciding whether all the shit I've gone through was going to give me my "tortured hero" or "villain origin story” arch, and you're making me lean <em>very heavily</em> in one direction.' Harry warned.</p><p>TJ surveyed him and hummed consideringly.</p><p>'Cute. Doesn't impact me but...cute.'</p><p>Harry wanted to start an argument with the guy, but he was so fucking drowsy that he couldn't even <em>feel</em> his magic, let alone use it. TJ left, the betrayal stinging but not any more than the Avenger's had. TJ left, but not before giving a little message to the multiple guards around him- shit, this was going to hurt.</p><p>Happy motherfucking birthday to him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'It's uh...should we call Tony? Its, well, it’s been like a while since Harry was supposed to come home.' Peter suggested nervously. Harley shot him a nervous look,</p><p>'I'm sure he's just out with the mercs for longer than we expected.' </p><p>'Harley. He said he'd be back home by 9am today. It's 3pm.' Wanda reiterated, checking her phone which, as much as she glared, didn't change from announcing it being the <strong>1st August, 15:17</strong>.</p><p>'Look. It wouldn't be right for us to call Tony without Harry knowing. Just...just send a text to Harry. Ask him if everything okay. If he doesn't reply within two hours- then we'll call. Okay?' Harley decided nervously. Pater and Wanda shot tech other a look but ultimately didn't say anything. They were used to Harry keeping odd hours at the Tower- they shouldn't expect anything different, simply because it had been his birthday. </p><p>'Peter, can you come here for a sec?' Aunt May asked. Peter walked over to her,</p><p>'Sweetie, I love you very much, but I don't know Harry well enough to know if we need to call someone.' She looked at her nephew seriously,</p><p>'Tell me. Do you think we should call someone?' May asked, crossing her arms in concern. Peter sent a reassuring look to his Aunt,</p><p>'Trust me. Harry doesn't take shit- I bet you he's just trying to drag Wade back to his apartment.' Peter smiled reassuringly. </p><p> </p><p>Back in some hidden location, Harry screamed as a knife cut over, and <em>over</em>, and <em>over</em>, in the same spot, carving itself deeper each time. </p><p>'I'm not back there. I'm no-' His desperate mantra was once again interrupted by his scream of pain as the cut on his arm scraped bone. His legs tried to kick out, tried to escape, but his legs where shackled to the chair. The result was just him tiring himself out but the instinct to <em>get away</em> from the pain was too strong to just do nothing.</p><p>'Shut up, Potter. We need to make you show ready.' One of the men got all up and personal with him as he spoke but with his hands bolted in, he couldn't do anything. Well, almost nothing; he slammed his head forward, relishing in the pain the movement brought, as he connected with the other guy’s head.</p><p>'You're going to pay for that.' The man snarled, blood dripping from his nose.</p><p>'Sure. Right next to my dick there's a bunch on one-dollar bills- for you baby, I'll let you take two. One for yourself and one for a dick enlargement surge-'</p><p>In hindsight, he probably should have predicted the next hit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The mood at the Tower had been sombre. </p><p>Actually- that was an understatement, it had been downright depressing. </p><p>Which meant, when they got the call to meet with Fury, they all rushed at the opportunity. </p><p>Unfortunately, they all forgot how much <em>worse</em> it was waiting for Fury's cryptic ass to show the hell up as they waiting in a conference room. Finally, the man swaggered in and the Avenger's all startled at the state of the man. </p><p>He looked paler, as if he hadn't exactly gone outside for time. </p><p>He had purple eyebags that seemed to be permanently bruised into his eyes and the worry lines he had furiously avoided seemed to have settled into his face.</p><p>To sum it up- he'd aged. </p><p>'Everyone- sit your asses down.' He commanded as he strode into the room, stopping at the front as the group of heroes all scrambled to obey the order. </p><p>'Fury why are we here? You've been ignoring our calls for <em>weeks</em> and now you expect us to come as soon as you call?' Steve asked, angry. Fury raised a smug eyebrow,</p><p>'Captain- I don't have time for your bullshit. You're here because I told you to be, and I expect you to all stay the good little Avengers I know.' He said with an expectant look. Everyone shut up, all on edge as they constantly waited for their phones to go off. They had an alert that would tell them if any of the kids stepped foot into the Tower- they wanted to be there, to beg for forgiveness. </p><p>'Now, what I'm about to tell you is going to blow all your sheltered little minds.' He announced, the smug look he wore, slightly hidden under the stress they could tell he felt. </p><p>'Long story short- there's a whole magical community that live hidden from us.' He paused there, obviously expecting a massive reaction. Unfortunately, Tony had kind of gotten that from the random pieces he'd been given about Harry. </p><p>'The biggest community is in Britain and for the past few years, they've been in a War which if won by the wrong side, will have bigger ramifications than World War 2. Shit is simple- it’s a race war. In the 70s, a man called Lord Voldemort- pretentious fucker, his real name was Tom Riddle, rose to power leading a group of terrorists named Death Eaters. They wanted to purge “impure” people from their society – people who had powers but one or both of their parents didn’t or didn’t have powers, but their parents did. He thought all you lot- muggles, were below them. Here’s the real kicker though- the leaders of both the Light and Dark side where equally as crazy as each other. Makes it hard to know who to fight for.' Fury stated heavily. All the Avenger's became incredibly tense, more of Harry's life starting to fall into place. This was a tad worse than growing up in a cult.</p><p>'I am privy to this information because I'm one of the lot they want dead. I'm what they'd call a squib. Technically I'm British- born a Shacklebolt, but when I was found to be a squib, I was sent to America to be adopted. Thank fuck for that.' He snorted. Tony whispered out of the corner of his mouth,</p><p>'Fury didn't just pop into existence?' He said befuddled. Clint shrugged, unnerved about knowing this about his boss. </p><p>'Luckily, my brother and I kept in touch, something which means you fuckers are now gonna have to get all up and personal with magic. Because fourteen years ago- he showed me the safe house of the Boy-Who-Lived. You see, the big bad was said to be defeated sixteen years ago- by a baby. No one knows what happened. All we know is he goes in the house- kills the kid's parents. But he never leaves, and the kid is perfectly dandy with nothing but a scar. Course, if it was that simple, I wouldn't be telling you this. But the fucker didn't die- not completely.' Fury sounded incredibly unimpressed, and Bucky felt a twinge of sympathy for whoever told him that. </p><p>'He was the only kid to ever live through the killing curse which, no I will not be explaining what that is, the majority of you have doctorates, you can figure what it means yourself. Everyone in the wizarding world started celebrating, thinking everything was fine and the baby was hailed as a hero.' Fury shook his head,</p><p>'Moronic civilians. When my brother showed me to the kid's house, I thought something was wrong about the scene and visited again without my brother. I was right of course, the kid was getting beat on by just about everyone. So, I trained him up, taught him how to actually defend himself.' Fury said and holy shit- that was pride in his eyes. </p><p>'Saw him as often as possible- hell, that kid was the closest thing I could admit as being family.' He confessed and Tony couldn't believe it but Fury....Fury was not only <em>volunteering</em> information about family, but he was admitting to <em>liking</em> people. Well, person.</p><p>'I kept the magic shit away from him- never knew if he hated me for that once he got told. When he was eleven, he was sent off to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.'</p><p>Clint snorted,</p><p>'What? Did they wear pointy hats and fly on brooms?' </p><p>'Problem, Agent Barton?' Fury turned his eye on his Agent and the man in question gulped.</p><p>'N-n-nope. Nope. I'm good.' </p><p>'Right well, the kid decided that, after hearing stories about <em>my</em> life, then surely, when he thought there was danger in the school- he could figure that shit out, with only his version of Stark and Romanoff to help.' Fury paused,</p><p>'Romanoff might be a <em>slightly</em> optimistic choice but the kid <em>is</em> a strategic mastermind.' He amended. </p><p>'At eleven, he discovered that the Dark Wizard he had been told he vanquished was after a stone that would let the drinker be immortal. He stopped him. At twelve, there was a Basilisk in the school- and yes, I'm talking about the beast from the stories. He managed to survive being stabbed and saved a girl that had nearly been killed thanks to the works of again- that Dark wizard. With the added advantage of everyone going against him because they found out he could speak to snakes.’</p><p>‘And I thought the kids in my high school where asshole. It’s a magic school- but speaking to snakes is where they draw the line?’ Steve snorted in frustration. Fury sent him an approving look but didn’t say anything else,</p><p>‘Thirteen, he met my nemesis.' Fury shook his head and stroked his gun. The Avenger's all collectively agreed they preferred the time when Fury hadn't told them all this shit. </p><p>'Fourteen- he was entered into a competition- underage by three <em>damn</em> years and fought dragons, nearly drowned and then watched his boyfriend be killed in front of him, before being forced to watch the madman responsible for all his pain come back to full power. He hasn't told me the full rundown but from what I got from my sources,' (his two friends), 'he was tied to a headstone, tortured and forced to fight this experienced killer before having to drag his friends corpse back to his way out.' </p><p>The Avengers didn't move, this wasn’t a kid- this was a veteran.</p><p>'Fifteen- he dealt with no one believing him about the return of this Dark Lord, and other crap that you don't need to know, because it won't impact your briefing. Point is- after his school year, he never came back. He went missing for over a year and it was only after this bitch of a nemesis decided to tell me, did I learn that this kid had been sentenced to prison for domestic terrorism and attempted murder. I know from sources that he'd actually just been fighting for his damn life, but I couldn't do anything.' He looked up at the Avengers and they all saw the pain in his eyes,</p><p>'And then he got out. And I can't find him. He sent me a letter when he got out, told me we'd meet up, but he's gone. And my sources have no idea either. I followed rumours to him being in New York, checked a bar he was told to be working at, but I couldn't find anything. He recently just became an adult which means if we don’t find him before the others- he will be killed. So- you're going to do what I can't.' He said harshly, but underneath...that was real fear. Real desperation for this child.</p><p>'What's the kid's name?' Tony asked, hoping that if he helped this kid, maybe Harry would see that he didn't care about magic, that he loved him no matter what. </p><p>'Fucker has a lot of names. In Azkaban- wizarding prison, he gained the title Master of Death for something that...well, we thought it was only a myth. To the public, he's known as the Boy-Who-Lived. You'll need a different name though- you're looking for Harry James Potter.'</p><p>Steve blinked slowly. The Avenger's followed his lead.</p><p>'Hey, Fury? You know that kid we kept telling you about? The one whose file you refused to look at? The one staying at the Tower?' Bucky asked meaningfully. Understanding dawned on Fury's face,</p><p>'Motherfuc-'</p><p>A shrill sound came from all the Avenger's phones. </p><p>'One of the kids are back at the Tower. It could be Harry. Let's go.' Tony commanded, getting up from his seat and summoning the Iron Man suit. Fury was right behind them, </p><p>'Widow- with me. Debrief me in the car.' He shouted and Natasha ran next to him as he ran down to where his car was waiting for him. He shoved himself in the car, not waiting for his best agent to get her seatbelt on before he sped out of the parking lot. </p><p>He was going to see his kid and then he was going to give him a tongue lashing that detailed how to pick up a fucking phone. </p><p> </p><p>Draco knew that people had opinions about him.</p><p>However, he hadn't thought he was important enough to cause the whole of the Avengers to come sprinting into the living room where he was shouting at "Snuffles" and Remus to <em>stop touching the socket! What? No of course I don’t know what a socket is but I was told not to touch it so neither will you, for fucks sake</em>!</p><p>'Shacklebolt?' Draco asked in confusion as the Auror appeared. He looked closer and realised that the Auror was much better groomed. Not Shacklebolt then.</p><p>'Draco?' Tony cursed, upset that it wasn't Harry. </p><p>'Draco? Like Draco Malfoy?' Fury said in disbelief. </p><p>'Evidently.'</p><p>'Should I be aiming my gun at you or was all the shit Harry told me about you true?' Fury said casually. Draco gave an excited look,</p><p>'Nick Fury? Harry has told me so much about you! You're competing for his best Uncle spot right now, aren't you?' Draco tase small conversation, unaware of everything that was going on. </p><p>'Nah, I'm winning.' Fury informed Draco. </p><p>'Because <em>I</em> was never responsible for not keeping the kid out of prison.' Fury said pointedly, causing the dog that had been growling softly to bark.</p><p>'What the hell is in my Tower?' Tony exclaimed, pointing to the dog. </p><p>'It's a puppy.' Draco said.</p><p>‘That is a wolf.’</p><p>‘No- it’s Harry's emotional support dog.’ Draco said smugly.</p><p>‘Say hi Snuffles.’ Snuffled wagged his tail in response, looking incredibly proud of himself, the way no dog should be able to.</p><p>‘I’m giving him to Harry for his birthday, well, late birthday. There were some complications getting him across the border, which explains the day late issue but-‘</p><p>‘That dog… will be living in the tower… wait- Harry’s birthday?’ </p><p>'Well, yeah...he turned seventeen yesterday.' Draco said, looking at Tony as if he was the dumbest human on the planet. Fury, however, cursed with some select phrases that are not appropriate to ever been written down, even in the sake of accuracy. </p><p>'Sirius Black, get your ass back to your pasty self so I can shoot you.' He demanded. Everyone looked at the man as if he'd lost his mind. </p><p>'Fury. That's a dog.' </p><p>'No. That's my nemesis.' </p><p>‘Your nemesis is a dog?’</p><p>‘A bitchy dog.’</p><p>'What the hell is going on?' Clint whispered to the room. </p><p>The dog trotted up to Fury and <em>okay, okay, okay, the dog was now a man. Repeat: the dog- was now an actual man. A man told to be a serial killer. </em></p><p>Could people please start remembering that Tony had a fucking heart condition?!</p><p>'Fury! Shoot it!' Tony yelped. Fury gave a shark like grin,</p><p>'Gladly.' He said, loading his gun and cocking it. Bucky quickly got in the middle of the fight,</p><p>'Whoa, everyone let’s think about Harry. From what I know- he's cares about the both of you a lot.' Bucky interfered, holding his hands up complacently.</p><p>'Let them fight, just take their wand and guns away.' Came a bored voice from a man who was snooping around the common room. </p><p>'I'm sorry- who the fuck are you?' Tony asked, giving up at the idea of the Tower being private. </p><p>'Remus Lupin. I was Harry's teacher and Uncle.' He announced. </p><p>'Remus...Lupin?' Natasha said, pinching her lips to keep her cool. He gave her a long-suffering look that displayed his knowledge of the ridiculousness of his name.</p><p>'I know.' He hung his head. </p><p>'Lupin. You saved my kid's life.' Fury nodded once in respect. Sirius shot Fury a look,</p><p>'<em>My</em> kid, you mean.'</p><p>'Uh...I think you mean- <em>my</em> kid.' Tony butted in.</p><p>'Fuck off Stark, this is between me and the mutt.' Fury snarled. </p><p>'That picture you sent- uncool.' Sirius stepped forward, holding up his phone. The Avenger's realising that there was no immediate danger, all congregated around Remus and Draco, trying to understand why they'd left and why they were now back. </p><p>'What picture?' Tony squeaked, feeling like he was fighting for custody rights. Sirius turned his phone around to show Tony the threatening text messages along with the picture of Fury <em>smiling</em> a shit eating grin, whilst holding a <strong>#1 Dad mug. </strong></p><p>'Oh, you <em>bastard</em>.' Tony narrowed his eyes at the Shield Director. That was a low blow.</p><p>Sirius snapped his fingers in agreement,</p><p>'Exactly! <em>Exactly</em>! And Harry didn't even buy it for him. He bought it for <em>himself</em> and then told me Harry got it for him!' Sirius said in outrage. </p><p>'Get off your damn high horse! You did the same!'</p><p>'I got best <em>Uncle</em>! Because I know my place!'</p><p>Over by the couch, Remus gave an embarrassed look to this lovely chap named Bruce.</p><p>'I know he's odd, but I love the man anyway.' He explained to Bruce, who just patted him on the knee.</p><p>‘You can’t held who you love.’</p><p>'Oh, Professor Lupin, Dr Banner has a similar affliction to you.' Draco slid in, giving him a meaningful look. </p><p>'Ah, you're a werewolf?' Remus asked politely. Clint choked on his spit.</p><p>'Your name is Werewolf Werewolf the Werewolf?' He asked in disbelief. Remus turned red but didn't dispute it.</p><p>'I think we need a deeper explanation to what we've been given. I'll go get some tea.' Bruce said faintly. </p><p>'Sirius, get over here and sit down.' Sirius gave the other two men a look but sat down, on Remus' lap. Remus tried to move his clingy boyfriend but found Sirius' hands trembling and realised he was genially upset and nervous about meeting two people who technically had a better claim to Harry than he did. Fury had known about Harry his whole life and when he'd learnt he couldn't get Harry out of a bad scenario, he gave him tools to make sure he never felt defenceless again. Stark was his biological Dad. Sirius, to them, was just Harry's Stepdad’s friend.</p><p>'Alright. We're going to get a full understanding about what's happening. Mr Fury, would you mind explaining first what you know? Then Sirius and I shall go next. Then all of you. Hopefully, we can everything figured out by the time Harry gets home. Speaking of, where is he?' He asked, with a touch of hesitation in his words. Bucky made eye contact from where he stood at the corner of the room,</p><p>'Hiding.'</p><p> </p><p>After all the explanations where given, Tony was learning first-hand how hard it was to beat magic.</p><p>'Stop, <em>eep</em>!' He squealed as he dove behind a couch to avoid a green light coming his way from Draco's stick, <em>err</em>, wand. </p><p>'Draco! They couldn't have fought it off!' Remus barked at his ex-student.</p><p>'Yeah, Draco. You totes shouldn't hurt the muggles.' Sirius said half-heartedly from where he was discretely hexing Steve's hair different colours. </p><p>'Draco Malfoy! Stop it!' Loki commanded, entering the room. </p><p>Everyone stopped,</p><p>'When did you guys leave?' Steve asked, realising that they hadn't been at the meeting.</p><p>'I have no need for your Avenger business. Instead, I decided to see if I could find Harry.'</p><p>'Yeah, because you <em>lost</em> him.' Draco snarled, shooting another hex at Bucky. </p><p>'He's not with Peter. And he's not at the bar.' Loki said carefully.</p><p>'Why would he be at a Bar? He's underage.' Steve asked confused. </p><p>'He works there.' Loki waved away the question, ignoring the bulging of eyes from Tony. </p><p>'He does what now?' Tony demanded. </p><p>'Please, I don't have time to deal with mortal concerns. Draco- call reinforcements. Something is blocking me from reaching him. That means they know not only about me- but all of you.' </p><p>'Fine. I need to get my stuff first. I won't be staying here.' Draco stormed out.</p><p>'And where the hell do you think you're staying!' Sirius called out after his charge.</p><p>'My boyfriend’s house!' Draco called over his shoulder.</p><p>'You're <em>gay</em>!' Sirius shouted back in shock. Remus gave his boyfriend a look of <em>Merlin you're stupid. </em></p><p>'Sirius- don't be daft.' </p><p>'Yeah, you're right. The lil twink kept blushing whenever the twins lost their shirts in the summer. Should have known.' Sirius reasoned. </p><p>'Oi! Where are we staying!' Sirius shouted at his nephew. </p><p>Draco stormed back in, armed with some of the things he'd left in the Tower,</p><p>'<em>You</em> will be staying here to work with the Avengers and Fury. <em>I</em> will be working with everyone at Peter's and the mercs.' He explained, shooting a sharp look at the Avengers.</p><p>'What mercs?! When...when did <em>mercs</em> come into the equation?' Tony shouted, looking at Fury,</p><p>'Did you know about this!' </p><p>'I considered it. I interviewed his co-workers. They didn't give anything away.' He admitted. Tony looked at Sirius,</p><p>'Did you know!'</p><p>'Obviously. Harry trusts me.' He said smugly. </p><p>'Oh, that reminds me-' And Sirius pulled back his arm, only to punch Tony in the throat. The Avengers rushed forwards, but Sirius didn't go for another punch.</p><p>'That was for making my kid feel like he was lesser and playing games with his feelings- intentional or not.' Sirius spat. Tony staggered up and threw out a punch of his own,</p><p>'That’s for keeping Harry in a dangerous scenario for so long and not getting him out of the Dursley's.' He panted. Neither went for a second hit, both knowing that whilst their anger was justified, there hadn't been anything they could have done. </p><p>'Well, now that you've bonded the Gryffindor way, I'm leaving- we'll meet back here tomorrow at 6am. Now- I'm going to find my brother.' And with that, Draco left.</p><p>The Avengers tried to process what exactly was happening. </p><p>'Did we...di we just get told what to do by a seventeen-year-old?' Steve asked in shock. Loki, Sirius and Fury all laughed, shaking their heads,</p><p>'Harry has been the figure head of this war since he was born and actively fighting in it since eleven. When they tell you their plan- you do it. You all know your best strengths, partner up with those who will help and let's hope to hell that he's just past out in a ditch hungover.' Fury announced. </p><p>Sirius and Tony looked at each other,</p><p>'We're basically co-parents at this point. You want to try and get along for Harry's sake?' Tony gave an olive branch out to Sirius, who nodded.</p><p>'So long as you tell me which one is Bucky. I needs to have words with him.' Sirius gave a sharp grin, that was all teeth.</p><p>'Sounds good. Maybe we can trade tips and you can tell me more about my-<em>our</em> kid?' Tony coughed at the slip-up. </p><p>'Sure. But first- you...you knew it was Harry's birthday yesterday, right? It's our most important one.' Sirius emphasised. </p><p>Tony gave a nervous look.</p><p>Let's just say there was slight physical alteration.</p><p>Tony ended up getting put with Remus, with Sirius being put with Natasha.</p><p>**</p><p>'So..what I'm hearing,' Peter behind as he sat on the couch next to Aunt May- Harley and Wanda having heard of the new developments and gone to check the bar and Tower,</p><p>'Is that my boyfriend is a badass?' Peter gave a blinding smile. Draco spluttered, looking at Aunt May who was just smiling widely as well.</p><p>'What the hell- were you even listening to me when I told you I’m dangerous?' Draco asked him incredulously.</p><p>'I always listen- sometimes I just filter out the unimportant information,' Peter answered absently.</p><p>'I beg your bloody pardon- you consider me putting your life at risk and forcing you to harbour a fucking fugitive "unimportant information"?' Draco screeched. </p><p>'Well, technically, you have amnesty so I'm not sure you count as a fugitive still.' Peter amended his boyfriends statement. Draco looked at the cutest boy he ever saw and sighed,</p><p>'I don't know whether to kill or kiss you.' He admitted. </p><p>'Well, maybe wait until I'm out of the room before you do either.' Aunt May chipped in, getting up from the sofa and hurrying to the kitchen, ignoring the boy's looks of absolute horror.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, the group came together with a seriousness that was rare in all of them. </p><p>It was clear none had slipped, perhaps most easily seen by how Tony and Sirius where just calmly talking, sharing stories about Harry in the hope that they could figure out where he might go. Remus and Bruce where talking about meditation, trying to keep each other calm and the kids where all huddled together, too tired to be much help at this point, but too stubborn to go to bed. Instead, they all kept staring off at space before bringing themselves back to the list of places Wade had told them to search. Tony, Pepper and Nat kept fussing over the kids, whilst Clint, Bucky and Draco said nothing, just surveying the room. Loki and Thor where emerged in their own discussion, wondering whether Odin would allow them to ask Heimdall to help search. </p><p>'He's not in the bar. Wade is checking his contracts and he was a promising lead.' Harley started, not looking at Tony, still uncomfortable around him. </p><p>'He wasn't in the magical community- they didn't even know he was here. I want to check with the squibs though.' Sirius sighed, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>'One of my contacts was talking about a powerful weapon being put on display soon.' Bucky chipped in solemnly. </p><p>'That might be him. Potter is...he's crazy powerful and he uses it. You get him on your side, and you're set.' Fury breathed out harshly. Sirius slid onto the floor, rubbing his eyes,</p><p>'I wanted him over here to keep him safe. How the hell did we fail so badly?' </p><p>'To be fair to your massive guilt complexes- Harry doesn't need to find trouble. It finds him.' Draco gave a cold smile.</p><p>'I may have a way to find him but I'm going to need the possession that's been with him the longest.' Loki spoke, glaring at everyone. Distantly, he wondered at Remus and Sirius, who had been briefly introduced to him, but overwhelmed with worry for their godson, had done nothing but make a passing joke about how they always thought Loki was a redhead.</p><p>'Anyone know what that might be?' Tony asked desperately. </p><p>Just then Friday announced some people had just gotten in the elevator,</p><p>
  <em>'Boss- I have a one Hermione Granger, one Ronald Weasley and one Fred and George Weasley in the elevator.' </em>
</p><p>'Ah, Mr Stark, I forgot to tell you. You're going to meet the people responsible for your child still being alive, so I highly suggest you treat them like Generals instead of kids.' Draco told him. </p><p>Fury gave a horrified expression,</p><p>'Stark- full disclosure, this won't be fun for you.' </p><p> </p><p>'Where is Harry!' Ron shouted, the moment the elevator door opened. Fred and George were both looking at the line that differentiated the elevator and apartment with apprehension, quietly goading each other with crossing the line first. Hermione let out a startled noise,</p><p>'Oh, Professor Lupin, Sirius, I didn't know you where here.' She said calmly as she walked into the apartment calmly. </p><p>'This used to be a secure building. Now it's overrun by teenagers.' Tony moaned. </p><p>'In my defence- you did say to let anyone who mentions Harry Potter to be allowed immediate access.' Friday chipped in.</p><p>'I'm trying to be dramatic Friday, leave me be.'</p><p>Fred, George and Ron where all still in the elevator before they pushed Ron forward who decided the safest course of action to get over the gap would be too just...<em>jump</em>, across the line. Seeing their brother make it, they did the same, making the Avengers look at them oddly and Sirius sympathetically,</p><p>'Yeah, that got me too. Wait till you see a toaster- that shit is weird.' He shook his head remembering how interesting the airport had been.</p><p>'Right. We can save the "wonders" of muggle technology for later. Now- where is Harry?' Hermione cut in, keeping a subtle hand on her wand. </p><p>'Granger, I believe?' Fury cut in. The wizards turned to him and all gave him thrilled expressions,</p><p>'Oh, wonderful. Mr Fury, would you please tell me when Harry is?' She said, thrilled to have an authority figure they could trust. They'd never met him before, but they'd convened over letters.</p><p>'Well, that’s the whole thing. Stark lost him.' Fury said, shamelessly putting the responsibility on him. The man spluttered,</p><p>'Okay- technically, I was mind controlled. Since you two where so close- how come you didn't know where is was?' He rebutted,</p><p>'Because Harry is a little shit who li-'</p><p>'Shut up! My best friend is missing and you lot are all squabbling like Slytherins and Gryffindors.' Ron exclaimed. </p><p>'Now, what's the best plan you lot have?' He demanded, already thinking of what they needed to do. He eyed the teens- in the right scenario, they would be able to get information better, people don't see kids as a threat. </p><p>'I believe, young child, that the best plan would be mine. I need the oldest and most valuable possession of Harry and no ward can prevent me from finding him.' Loki announced. Ron swilled in shock as he realised who that was,</p><p>'Bloody hell. Right, er, well, yeah, get on that.'</p><p>Loki nodded, turning to Sirius and Draco to think of what the best possession may be.</p><p>'His photo book. Of his parents. He loves that book.' Hermione mentioned, whipping her hair around as she looked around the room for support. </p><p>'Yes. Good. Where is it?' Remus agreed. </p><p>'It's in my house.' Peter raised his hand.</p><p>'Thor- go get it. You can get there the fastest.' Pepper commanded, already on the phone as she made sure that everyone who had just arrived at the tower actually had the legal papers needed to be here. She hung up,</p><p>'Right. Would someone like to explain to me why when I asked my contacts about you lot- I was told literally every single person in this room is wanted by the British Government.' She said with false calm. Fred and George shot each other a worried look,</p><p>'Well, Dumbles realised we turned traitor faster than we thought.' One of them said to the other. </p><p>'I think we must have gotten on the plane just as he spread the order. We were lucky.' Remus agreed. </p><p>Tony pinched the bridge of his nose,</p><p>‘Okay. Give me a second. How many of you have been wanted by the government?’ There was a pause before Draco hesitantly put his hand up,</p><p>‘Are we talking like in general or just right now?’ Tony stared at him for a second before mumbling about <em>why the fuck was this his life</em>. He sighed,</p><p>‘At all.’ Fred nodded at the clarification before him, and half the other people raised their hands. The Avengers stared all the teens along with the serial killer and werewolf raised their hands.</p><p>'I made tea for the most Wanted people in Britain.' Bruce murmured to himself. Thor arrived back, carrying a leather-bound book.</p><p>'I have arrived. What tales where told in my absence?' He jollily spoke. </p><p>'Did you know all our guests are Wanted?' Steve said tensely. </p><p>'Ah, wonderful! What adventures did you find yourselves in?' Thor exclaimed happily. </p><p>'We hid Harry from our Headmaster.' Ron explained with a proud smile. All the Avengers nodded with pride,</p><p>'I wish I had such ride or die friends at your age.' Bucky mumbled. </p><p>'I was anaemic!' Steve argued outraged at the slander. </p><p>'You also signed up for an experimental program out if spite of not being able to join the army! Where was that level of determination when I wanted to rob Mrs Cawley down the road!' Bucky protested. Steve gaped,</p><p>'Are you still holding a grudge over that! She called you a fairy and she was right!' Steve groaned at his stubborn friend.</p><p>'Wow, you and Harry would get along great.' Ron snorted, not understanding why the majority of Avengers and Sirius and Remus started glaring at Bucky. </p><p>'I think this might be the "Dumbass robot arm" Sirius informed us about.' Hermione whispered to Ron who turned a more shrew look at Bucky.</p><p>'As long as Harry stops coming down in a different Weasley jumper every time he's at my house, I don't care who he fancies. I mean- I liked Lavender. Who am I to talk?' Ron joked. </p><p>'Well, all my exes are wonderful so don't think I'm going to start dissing my own.' She crossed her arms as Ron looked at her expectantly, thinking of Krum. Ron was obviously thinking of the same guy and shrugged, yeah, she had a point. </p><p>'Loki, can you try the spell.' Bucky cut in, feeling uncomfortable about the discussion. Loki, who had already gone to the book and had been muttering the spell under his breathe, shot the ex-Hydra soldier a glare.</p><p>'What a <em>brilliant</em> idea.' Loki drawled sarcastically. </p><p>'It's not working? How...that’s his most prised and oldest possession.' Hermione said shocked. </p><p>'And for the love of Merlin, will someone going to tell me what a toaster is?' Ron chipped in serious.</p><p>Ron never would get to learn what a toaster was. </p><p>'Sir. Turn on the TV, right now. I found MiniBoss.' Friday stated and Tony realised with a cold pit of dread- that was the first time Friday had been able to sound so scared.</p><p>Nothing can describe the feeling of turning on the TV to see your <em>child</em> on screen, bruised and bloody and tied to a metal chair. </p><p>'Harry...' Tony breathed out, horrified by the sight. </p><p>Harry looked...he didn't look good. His shirt was off, showing his skinny frame, which was, <em>god</em>, which was covered in scars. Both big and small, raised and concave, they littered him. His head hung down, his body only held up by the metal handcuffs. </p><p>Tony started hyperventilating as he watched his son on the screen before his brain latched onto the most <em>insignificant</em>detail that he couldn’t seem to put away.</p><p>‘When the fuck did Harry get a tattoo?’ He screeched. The wizards- and <em>god</em>, that hadn’t sunk in yet gave him a guilty look,</p><p>‘That would be the dark mark.’ Draco said heavily.</p><p>'When did Harry have the opportunity to be marked with it?' Fury snarled, looking at Draco with anger in his eyes. Draco looked right back, something lesser people hadn't been able to do,</p><p>'In Azkaban...in Azkaban he realised Riddle had horcruxes.' He stated, breaking away from Fury's glare to stare at his friend. The words he spoke were spoken in nothing more than a whisper, but no one dared to move and disrupt his explanation. </p><p>'Horcruxes are dark magic. It's when- it's when someone kills an innocent being and then removes some of their own soul and puts it into another object- allowing them to be unkillable.' Hermione spoke in a low voice, holding Ron's hand for support. </p><p>'Harry, in Azkaban, realised that he made multiple of them- and that on the night his parents died- Voldemort made one in him.' Draco finished, ignoring the indignant shout from Fred and George as they realised their friend had been forced to hold host his parent's murderer's soul. </p><p>'He used the connection to draw each piece out- something that saved his life considering the Dumbledore visited him that day and set the dementors on him. He fed them each piece of Voldemort's soul instead of his own. But that much of Voldemort flowing through him caused the mark to form.' Draco said, looking at one single drop of blood that was making its way down Harry's throat, with each heaving breath he tried to draw. </p><p>'That's impossible.' Loki cut in. Draco snapped away from the screen and shot Loki a look. Draco was the only one who knew what happened in Azkaban and he wasn't sure he wanted everyone to know.</p><p>'No- I <em>know</em> it's not possible because I made Azkaban. It's based off of Norse Hell. But I- I created the dementors and I know what occurs when they-' He forcibly cut himself off. </p><p>'There's a reason the album didn't work, isn't there?' Loki turned to Draco. Draco didn't say anything, because he didn't have to. </p><p>It would appear the secret of Azkaban was going to have to be spoken of.</p><p>***</p><p>What day was it?</p><p>'You know,' Harry slurred, blood staining his teeth,</p><p>'When I got out of the Red Place, I always told myself I'd never forget the time again. But here I am...' He laughed, before his chuckles turned into sobs. He gave a high-pitched keening sound as the force of the sobs pained his ribs, and when he tried to suppress the cries that tried to force themselves out of him, he discovered that the action caused him to hurt as well. The thugs had been beating him for...well, he doesn't know, but it was a while, and every time he tried to sleep they'd give him a pepper up potion which meant not only was he dealing with muggles- he had magic folk to deal with as well.</p><p>The bastards had left a while ago and distantly, Harry was aware that the camera was now on.</p><p>Harry took a shuddering breath, clenching his teeth to prevent the sob from escaping.</p><p>He was trapped.</p><p>The runes prevented anyone from finding him, he was in too much pain and had such little sleep, magic was a foreign concept to him... he was never going home.  </p><p>He tilted his head up to the ceiling, opening his eyes and blinking rapidly to prevent his tears from falling.</p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p>He closed his eyes in protest, the streams still falling from his face down his neck.</p><p>And suddenly he was back in Azkaban, trying to remind himself why the fuck he hadn’t killed himself yet.</p><p>‘The,’ His voice cracked, coming out barely a whisper but his mouth was so dry that swallowing just made the pain worse.</p><p>He didn’t care.</p><p>‘The sun will come out,’ He sniffed heavily, letting out a low whine as he tried to breath out,</p><p>'Tomorrow. You just gotta make it till tomorrow.’ He bit his lip to try and bring himself together but instead, the taste of copper filled his mouth as he reopened a cut. He scrunched his eyes even tighter together, relishing in the pity he felt before opening his eyes and making a choice. </p><p>
  <em>Blink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blink.</em>
</p><p>He didn't need salvation so long as his enemy was damned. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*jazz hands* Surpriseeee<br/>I want you all to know- I felt anger whilst writing this chapter...like, I was furiously typing whilst muttering to myself: I can't believe you're fucking doing this. Has Harry not suffered enough, you fucking psychopath<br/>You lot got to meet Fury though so HA, I TOLD YOU HE WAS IN THIS</p><p>I thought I'd be able to get more of his time being captured written but apparently, a wee few issues will need tp be sorted out in the next chapter so get ready for the angst</p><p>Hey so uh, I got some critical comments on the last chapter and I'd just like to ask everyone to well, to please not? Because if you don't like the chapter, please just don't read it instead of letting me know because I have a lot of stress right now and would really appreciate it if you kept them to yourself.</p><p>Me: I told you I had shit planned<br/>You: You fucking sociopath<br/>Me: So...what I'm hearing is more angst (or a comment will do)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Guess I'll Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry: So, remember when everyone told you to give me happiness?<br/>Me: Remember when writing this took away time from my exams which ARE ON MONDAY???<br/>Harry: tHiS iS nOt a pRePorTiOnaL reSpoNse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so...this is basically the reason I added the angst tag and yup...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'We're here today at CNN, where we are currently in the midst of what the Government is calling "psychological and cyber warfare". At 8AM this morning, a signal was sent across all of Times Square, interrupting our daily adverts with a broadcasting that can only be described as unnerving.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That's right Anna. The screen has been showing reportedly live feed from a child people are casting as about fifteen, tied to a metal chair, having been injured most likely by his captors. Currently there is no information about the identity of the child, although reports from all across the Globe have been trying to identify him, as it trends on social media. At the scene is Oliver Morris. Over to you Oliver,'</em>
</p><p>'Thank you, Michael. As you can see behind me, a crowd has gathered behind to watch this horrific scene, as US intelligence seems to be unable to close it down. This is a cyber-attack to the highest degree and US officials are yet to deliver an official statement. As we know nothing of this boy, the only thing we can say is God bless you. America's hearts are with you.' The serious news reporter finished. From all across America, everyone waited to see with guilty excitement to know what would come of this. But one small community of witches and wizards all raised their wands in fear for their Saviour.</p><p>
  <em>'Couldn't say it better. With me now is Colonel James Rhodes, known better to some as "Iron Patriot, who has been brought back to the states specifically for this. Colonel, what's your opinion on this?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't have words to describe the fear I felt when I got sent a video of the proceedings here at New York. The kid looked exactly like Tony for a second-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Tony Stark?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah. Anyway, terrified the hell out of me and made me realise; we need to remember that this kid has Aunts and Uncles and parents out there and if that was my nephew- I'd be willing to do whatever I could to get him back, and I know the US government will do whatever they can. The government are unsure about the purpose behind the attack, with racial, religious and political reasons all being possible right now. After what this kid revealed to us about what this “Albus Dumbledore” did… I haven't been told much but apparently, we received a call from the top as soon as the kid mentioned an "Albus Dumbledore". This kid knew what to do to get the attention of some important people and that alone tells a lot. So, if anyone has any idea who this man is- please inform us.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'And what about the crazy things he told us about?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I've battled aliens.' Rhodey gave a deadpan expression to the host. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cults aren't exactly out there. If you look at this photo we have of him,' Half of the screen switched to show the clearest full body picture they could get of him,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'These scars over here where made from a belt. And they're old, which suggests child abuse. If you look at his physical self, It shows malnutrition, but he still has muscle tone- something which would have been incredibly hard to get. So, he was in strenuous physical demand for a while. Those marks over here are almost like a snake bite- but we don't know anything that big, which is concerning to say the least. Especially considering the burn marks over his right side, you see? Looks a bit like something a flame thrower could've done. That wasn't accidental- that was aimed to injure. And then there's the writing, carved on his hand. Without knowing more, we have no idea if this was unwilling body modification or something else. And then the tattoo- there have been some reports of mutants having that mark, but they always escape before we learn more. So..he might not even be on the right side of things.' Rhodey tried to look professional but he had just landed and been forced to be interviewed as the middle path between Avengers and the Government. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'But it’s clear to see that from what he was saying- parts of the message were not for us but for someone else. I mean- the amount of Latin this kid was spouting...it was weird. From what he said about this man who subjected him to all this- I think he was in a situation where he needed to get the brand. But we will bring him home. I plan on talking to the Avengers- whilst I know they don't usually deal with this kind of things, they've always had a soft spot for kids.' Rhodey said, already thinking of how to convince Tony to take the case.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few hours, but nothing had happened. </p><p>Whoever had kidnapped Harry seemed to be content with simply letting everyone know they had him. Already, thousands of people had shared the ongoings and the more observant of the bunch had already started asking questions about why he was so skinny and where all those scars came from. </p><p>Tony had just been staring at the screen, ignoring all calls for him to eat or get some rest. </p><p>'Mr Stark. This isn't the first time Harry has been in a situation we thought he'd never survive.' Ron said awkwardly, sitting next to him. He subtly glanced at the man's face, trying to find pieces of Harry within it. </p><p>'I mean...when he was arrested, we all thought he'd get the Kiss. He got out of that. I'm sure he can get out of this.' He said encouragingly. Tony turned to look at him slowly,</p><p>'What's the kiss?' He asked quietly. </p><p>'Right, you're a muggle, forgot. Well, a Dementor is a creature that sucks everything happy out of your life until you're left with the worst memories of your life. Also takes away your ability to ever feel warm. In Azkaban, they're all around you. When Harry was falsely accused; they gave him the option of spending the rest of his life in Azkaban or being kissed by them. If you're kissed- they...well, I guess the best way to describe it is that; they suck out your soul. Better dead, most agree. Harry chose the kiss.' Ron explained. Fred heard the ongoings and pulled his socially inept brother away from the now horrified man, before he and his twin caged the elder in between them,</p><p>'Sorry about Ron. There's a reason he's only got Harry and Hermione as friends. Don't worry mate. The assholes at the Ministry put him in Azkaban instead.' One of them said. Tony nodded lifelessly, not feeling the slightest bit better.</p><p>'Right. He was just...in a place fashioned after Norse Hell for a year. At fifteen.'</p><p>Fred and George looked at each other before turning to where Hermione and Bruce where discussing the ability to try and trace energy spikes as a way to trace Harry.</p><p>'Mione! We broke the muggle again!' Fred called, only to wince as he got shouted at. </p><p>'He means <em>he</em> broke the muggle. I didn't say shit!' George defended himself against the girl's ire. </p><p>'It's alright. Don't worry about me.' Tony said, not looking away from the image of Harry panting against his restraints, trying to hear whatever he was mumbling under his breath.</p><p>'Stark! We don't know muggle stuff so get over here before Remus can't stop me from trying to figure out what the hell this contraption is!' Sirius barked from where Clint was giggling to himself, as he tried to explain what a Wii remote was. </p><p>'Can't wait to introduce him to an ice dispenser.' He whispered to Hermione who just looked pained as she recalled Ron just pressing it constantly and watching the ice fall to the floor. Her parents had not been impressed with the watery mess. </p><p>Despite the tense atmosphere, it was clear all the Avengers where trying to keep things light, especially considering all that had been revealed about Harry. Of course, it had been heavily edited, but it was enough to cause people all around the world to be whipped into a frenzy. </p><p>Behind them was Loki, who had been staring into nothing, head placed between his folded hands. Thor and him had shared a short conversation that had led to nothing, but tense silence and Loki plotting. </p><p>'If I were Harry, where would I keep my swords...' Loki murmured to himself, walking slowly across the room. </p><p>'Swords? Harry has swords?' Bucky asked in disbelief. </p><p>'Oh, you haven't been subjected to his cooing over them? It's so damn weird.' Draco shook his head from where he was trying to think about where the fucking weapons might be.</p><p>Whatever Bucky was about to do (sigh in adoration) stopped as the silhouette of a man entered the screen. The proceedings of Times Square was being shown on the majority of channels non-stop, as no one seemed interested in anything else, which meant there was no reprieve from the sight of Harry injured.</p><p> </p><p>'Hey, Harry. How ya doing?' TJ taunted as he approached the screen, ensuring only the edge of his jacket could be seen. </p><p>'Guess I shouldn't complain, better lodging than expected, although I still haven't had my breakfast platter.' Harry shrugged, looking up spitefully at the man. </p><p>'Good, you found your humour. You always where like Wade in that regard. Well, if you've got enough energy to sass me; we can start then.'</p><p>'Start what?' Harry asked in disbelief. </p><p>'My revenge.' TJ tilted the camera up, to ensure he couldn't be seen, before getting all up and personal with Harry, as he decided to truly get into his reasoning behind this.</p><p>'"Revenge." Ugh, try to be any more of a walking cliche. Whoa, mate, let's review the personal space song-<em>oof</em>.' The breath was knocked out of him as TJ delivered a hard blow to his stomach, making all the air leave his body. </p><p>'I've wanted to do this since I first learn your name. Sure, you as a kid- you're great. Lissy loves you. But you have to understand- it's what you represent. My sister works for your Government, and she got that opportunity because she was a fucking witch. But because I'm not- even though I'm smarter than her, I got nothing. Wizard's call it "Social Darwinism", I call it discrimination. How the hell am I supposed to get a good job, be able to pay for everything Lissy needs, if I have to rely on a family who only care about their magical child?' Everything TJ said was too low for the camera to pick up and so the whole country stayed in silence as they wondered what was going on. </p><p>'Look, mate, that sucks. But I'm pretty sure kidnapping <em>minors</em> isn't the way.' Harry emphasised. </p><p>'Doesn't matter. Honestly, there were times when I had second doubts, I mean...you've just been through so <em>much</em>. I actually decided to drop it- I ignored the prospectors for a while because Harry- you are a good kid. But then my sister met your family and they let it slip about your parentage, which just makes it all the more <em>worse</em>. You embody everything I hate!' TJ shouted, yanking the camera down to show Harry looking at him like his captor had lost his mind.</p><p>Teenagers all across the globe winced as they realised that: that was the face all of them did when they had decided they were going to be an asshole, despite the consequences. </p><p>'Go on! Tell them! What's your name!' TJ snarled. Harry blinked,</p><p>'Harry?' He looked at TJ weirdly. TJ snapped his fingers and suddenly one of the mercs was stepping forward and-</p><p>Harry screamed as the <em>crucio</em> flowed through him for only a few seconds. When it stopped, he took ragged breaths, trying to focus his eyes on the floor before looking up at TJ,</p><p>'Didn't Mummy ever tell you not to play with pain? You end up liking it.' Harry murmured, looked up through eyelashes still wet with tears and a smirk on his lips, that ended up forming the picture that he would be known for in the future. One of the thugs stepped forwards into the frame, hood up to prevent his identity from being discovered, and slapped him across the face, the metal on the man’s ring cutting his mouth. Harry tongued the split lip that formed, licking the blood off to soothe the sting.</p><p>'What was that for?' He heaved through the tremors, as jolts of pain passed through his system, a side effect of the curse. Ignoring the combination of the slap and crucio, he gave a reassuring smile to the camera, thinking to reassure the mercs and his wizard family. </p><p>'I said your <em>name</em>.' </p><p>'Harry...Potter?' Another burst of green light forced him to let out a soundless shout of pain. It took longer for Harry to regain his bearings that time. </p><p>'Please, look, mate, I don't know what you want.' Harry pleaded with the man he'd thought of as a friend.</p><p>'I want your full name.' He said quietly. </p><p>'Harry James Potter.' Harry said decisively. The thug didn't bother to even shoot off the curse this time, as they realised Harry was just actually obtuse. Harry gave a full body flinch, anyway, still expecting the pain.</p><p>'Harry,' TJ tutted. </p><p>'I think you know what I wanted. I want your <em>Father's</em> name.' TJ said meaningfully. The whole country leaned forward- who the hell was the Dad? Back at the Tower, Tony froze as he realised that Harry hadn't been taken for being part of a war...nah, this was for <em>him</em>. </p><p>'My Father is James Potter.' Harry glared up at the merc. At the Bar, all the patrons held their breath as they tried to look for any hint about where Harry was. Wade turned to Weasel,</p><p>'Have you seen TJ lately?' He said in a low voice. The shaking of the head caused Wade to square his shoulders and turn back to the TV. He may have a lead then. </p><p>'Sure, he is.' TJ spoke, with an easy-going grace. </p><p>'But I want the name your muggle Father gave you.' </p><p>'No.' Harry stubbornly denied. </p><p>'Why? Are you ashamed? Is...is <em>he</em> ashamed? Is that why there hasn't been an announcement?' TJ taunted. Harry tried to look away but one of the mercs gave a stinging hex that brought his eyes back to TJs. </p><p>'No...o-of course not.' Harry denied and all across the globe, everyone swore that they would hurt whoever made this child have such doubts about themselves. </p><p>'Then say it.' TJ goaded. Harry jutted out his chin,</p><p>'No.'</p><p>TJ turned on his phone, switching it to something before turning it around.</p><p>And oh...okay.</p><p>The screen showed footage of someone on a very high building, someone with a sniper aimed at Tony's head.</p><p>'You want me to tell them to go away. Admit the truth.' TJ hissed. Harry bit the inside of his cheek before squaring his jaw.</p><p>'My name is Harry James Potter Stark and<em>fuck you.</em>' He said, turning to TJ as he spat the last words. He said his name with a strength and conviction that made Tony suck in a breath of utter pride and Bucky's heart swell his adoration. And then the screen turned off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At CNN, the shot panned to Rhodey who was staring at the footage with undisguised shock,</em>
</p><p><em>'So..the boy reminded you of Tony Stark, huh?' One of the anchors said weakly</em>. </p><p>The internet exploded.</p><p> </p><p>Tony's phone was ringing non-stop. Pepper's was the same. </p><p>Apparently, after statements like that got released- you became a damn Kardashian.</p><p>'Why did he act like the lights hurt him so much?' Bucky asked in a small voice. </p><p>'Each spell represents something. Green is the one to watch out for- it leads to either the worst pain describable, a lack of free will, or death.' Loki murmured, looking around the place he built with disgust. </p><p>'So...the green spells being cast at him.' Bucky said with fear,</p><p>'Torture. He's being tortured.'</p><p>'Tony!' Rhodey's voice roared as he entered the room.</p><p>'Would you like to explain to me why the kid on Times Square said he was yours! And why...why are there so many children here?' Rhodey blinked, surprised.</p><p>'Yeah, sure, these are a bunch of wizards and witches. They're Harry's friends.' Tony said, not even looking up from emailing the President to convince him to give him more freedom (illegal options) to try and find his kid. </p><p>'Tony, this is serious.' Rhodey snapped.</p><p>'No, I'm Sirius.' The ex-convict snickered from where he was trying to help Loki decide where the swords were.</p><p>'Who the fuck are you!'</p><p>'I swear we just covered this...' Sirius looked to his boyfriend lost, who just tapped his hand reassuringly and asked him about another dark spell they could use, bringing his attention back to the project at hand. </p><p>Tony walked over to Rhodey and just flung himself at him, digging himself into his friend’s shoulder. </p><p>'I missed you.' He said, his voice muffled by the force in which he smushed himself to his friend’s jacket. Rhodey sighed but didn't push his friend away, knowing a few seconds of reassurance would do nothing but help his best friend. Finally, Tony pulled back, keeping one arm slung around him,</p><p>'Well, let's catch you up to the expansions of our family. Over there working on combining muggle and magic means to track peoples locations is Hermione Granger, Natasha, Bruce and Fred and George Weasley. Don't ask me which of the twins is which, I have no idea and they answer to both names.' Tony then started steering Rhodey to another part of the room,</p><p>'And over here is Sirius Black- <em>yes</em>, the murderer, don't worry, it was a misunderstanding, and next to him is Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf and together they work as my main competition for Harry's love. They're working on Loki to find a way to summon objects that don't want to be summoned. You know Fury, of course- he's also competition for Harry. Next to him is Ron Weasley, and I'm pretty sure you know Clint, Sam and Steve- they're all working on strategy. </p><p>Rhodey gave a dazed wave in their direction.</p><p>'Oh right, almost forget. Magic is like...a “<em>thing”</em>. A thing that my kid has.'</p><p>'Right, the kid. Can we focus on that for a second, Tony?' Rhodey asked in desperation. Tony turned to look at him and- that was real pain in his eyes. </p><p>'Simple, isn't it? At the beginning of this summer, I found out I had a kid. Harry. He wanted nothing to do with me thanks to his asshole godfather,'</p><p>'No regrets!' Sirius called over to Tony, giving him the V.</p><p>'Fuck off. Anyway, we started really bonding and then, well, all this shit happened, and it turns out the British really have no hesitation about breaking into people's house.' He finished. Rhodey stared at his best friend for a second,</p><p>'This is why I need to stop having so many white friends. This is <em>white people</em> shit.' He said in disbelief. Tony gave a relieved grin, knowing that meant his friend was on his side. </p><p>'Will you help?'</p><p>'It's my nephew. Course I will. Now, where are your other kids?'</p><p>'They're right he...they're gone. Of course, they are. Where the fuck is Draco?' Tony groaned. </p><p>'Draco?'</p><p>'Peter's pretentious boyfriend and Harry's best friend. He was the first to invite himself in here. And he's the worst of the lot.' Tony informed him.</p><p>‘It’s all the inbreeding- makes them fucked in the head and stubborn.’ Fred called out from where he was working.</p><p>‘Oi! Who you calling stubborn!’ Sirius shouted in protest. Remus shook his head, not wanting to break his boyfriend’s illusion of being up to “go with the flow”.</p><p>'Friday, call Peter.' Tony sighed, knowing they would be together.</p><p><em>'Hello</em>?' Peter asked, sounding a bit like he'd been crying- something which made sense considering a kid he'd spent basically every day with this summer, had just been tortured on Live TV.</p><p>'Where are you.'</p><p><em>'We think we know where Harry put his swords.'</em> Peter said excitedly. </p><p>'And you didn't think to invite an adult with you! After Harry just got kidnapped!' He shouted.</p><p><em>'We have an adult with us</em>!' Peter argued stubbornly. </p><p>'Really? Who?' Tony challenged. </p><p>
  <em>'Wade.'</em>
</p><p>'And who the <em>fuck</em> is Wade?'</p><p><em>'Wade Wilson.'</em> Peter muttered.</p><p>'Wilson...why dies that ring a bell...' Tony tried to remember before Nat muttered something to him,</p><p>'Deadpool! Your adult is Deadpool!' He screeched.</p><p><em>'Well, yeah. He's one of Harry's good friends</em>.' Peter said defensively. </p><p>'He's <em>what</em>!'</p><p>Tony's eye twitched at he heard Harley whisper for Peter to <em>just hang up</em>.</p><p>'You have two hours to find those swords and if you don't...' He trailed off, knowing that he couldn't punish his kids for trying to do something when scared.</p><p>'Draco has to wear Peter's clothes.' He decided. Tony waited patiently for Peter to relay the message and smiled smugly at the indignant screech and profanities uttered in response.</p><p><em>'He says okay.</em>' Peter lied meekly.</p><p>'I'll see you then. I love you kid.' He stressed.</p><p><em>'I know. We all love you too.'</em> Peter said softly before hanging up. Tony whirled around to face Pepper,</p><p>'We need to release a statement.'</p><p> </p><p>'Thank you for all agreeing to meet in such a timely fashion.' Pepper started, giving a professional but warm smile to those gathered. Some of the reporters gave her indulgent smiles back, knowing that there was no way in hell they would have missed it. It was at this point where Tony stood up, feeling humour at the irony of having met everyone in the same place he had when he had revealed himself to be Iron Man. </p><p>'Mr Stark! What kind of technology can cause someone pain by only light and do we need to worry about it?' One reporter asked.</p><p>'I will not be taking questions- apart for that one because you're a friend Everhart. The weapon you saw is a new technology and it is damn advance. It comes from a conductor which looks like a long stick and conducts energy to do godawful things. So, from what I've been told- he was experiencing all his pain receptors firing at once. That…a weapon like that is something I know many terrorist groups would want to have. But that's not why you're here.' Tony said gravely. </p><p>'So, I think we all want to know one thing. Is Harry Potter actually my son. The answer is yes.' He said with no doubt in his mind. The immediate noise heightened, and Tony waited for it to quiet down before speaking again.</p><p>'I met him in June, and I won't lie- we had a few issues, although I'm proud to state that he very much inherited by penchant for trouble and sarcasm. He’s also seventeen- not fifteen. Don’t worry, I thought the same.' He said, remembering their days of fun. </p><p>'We didn't tell anyone about him because he didn't want anyone to know. Didn't even know if he wanted to stay with me after this summer. The family thing was as new to him as it was to me. But then we were tricked, and he left and the next thing I know- I'm seeing my kid on Live TV being tortured for nothing more than who his Dad is. I guess what I'm trying to say is;' Tony dropped any semblance of kindness he'd held,</p><p>'I want everyone to know that if you were responsible for the kidnapping of my son- I will burn your ashes into the foundation of Hell; consequences be damned. I have two gods on my side, super-spies, hell- I have The Spy. And they're all pissed at you. So, give me my kid back or I swear you won't enjoy what I do in return. You don't like me now?' He snarled, leaning into the microphone,</p><p>'I blew up a terrorist base with no regrets and fashioned my damn suit through the threat of certain death. And that's when I was working on spite. Now...now I'm working on a Father's rage.' He spoke as if each word was the deliverance of a wrathful God and honestly, Harry would have been incredibly smug at how badass his Dad was if he had seen him. He exited the stage, not leaving any room for questions as he was once again fuelled with the need to find his son.</p><p>As he turned the corner, he bumped into his kids and Deadpool.</p><p>'Oh, em geeeeeeeee! I can't believe we finally get to meet! Loving the tortured Dad look- very DILF.' Wade said approvingly. Tony took a step back from concern, subtly trying to grab Wanda and push her behind him. </p><p>'Wade, not the time. We found the swords.' Harley informed Tony with a rushed sense. </p><p>'What? Where?' Tony asked in disbelief. </p><p>'Under his bed. That's why the summoning spell didn't work- it just bumped into the bed.' Harley said. Tony stared at him in disbelief. </p><p>'So...so all that time looking through spells was unneeded?' He said irritated. </p><p>'Completely. When I tell you, the boys got a bollocking from Hermione because they didn't look well enough- Ooooo, I'm glad I wasn't involved.' Peter said seriously. Draco nodded,</p><p>'I have never been more thrilled that it wasn't my job to look in Harry's room.' </p><p>'Right well, what are we waiting for? Let's find my son.' Tony said with a new air of determination. </p><p> </p><p>They were all crowded around the swords, looking at Loki expectantly. </p><p>'When I...when I touch them...you may see things that you may not wish too.' He warned. </p><p>'If Harry can actually go through it- the least I can do it see it.' Bucky argued. Loki gave him an approving look. </p><p>'Very well. Let's begin.' He murmured, before sweeping a hand over the swords, letting the impression form. </p><p> </p><p>The place they landed wasn't exactly the DoJo the majority of them expected. </p><p>'Hey, look. There's Bella. Oi! Trixie!- I still have better hair!' Sirius crowed as he saw the impression of his cousin in her cell, screaming furiously. </p><p>'You are aware that this is a memory and therefore already happened. She can't hear you.' Draco looked at him with the teenage look of, "<em>Are you </em><em>actually</em><em> this dumb?</em>"</p><p>'Well, <em>yeah</em>. Doesn't mean it's not satisfactory.' Sirius pouted, accepting the reassuring pat Remus gave him.</p><p>'There's Fenrir.' He remarked, seeing the werewolf repetitively bang his head on the bars. All the Avengers looked at the werewolf, none of them as disturbed as Fury,</p><p>'That's...that's the parental figure he developed in here?' He said with disappointment. They all stopped as they realised another figure had just entered the cell- the same man who had cursed them all.</p><p>
  <em>'I tried to save you...' Dumbledore looked sadly down at Harry, who was curled up against the wall, his hands against his ears as the Death Eaters who had all been brought in only a few hours ago, screamed and cursed him. Harry was so weak from actually managing to summon them all to the Auror Department, he couldn't even try to muster up a weak shield spell, meaning magical whip lashes and crucios where being hurled his way- and many where landing their mark.</em>
</p><p>'Where are we?' Natasha asked looking around the landscape. They'd landed in a cell and she couldn't stop looking at the curled-up body that was Harry's. She didn't even care for the words Dumbledore spoke- didn't even care that it was the man that altered her mind. Why the hell was Harry here?</p><p>'This is Azkaban. It's where they put the worst wizards. Remember how I told you Harry was falsely accused? This is where those bastards sent a fifteen-year-old kid.' Fury spoke.</p><p>'What...What did green mean again?' Tony stuttered, looking around the scene that had formed with apprehension. It was just so...lifeless. Everything was bleak and cold and numb. </p><p>'It means your child shares experiences with a Prisoner of War.' </p><p>
  <em>'Please... please, I fixed it. I caught the Death Eaters, I know how to get rid of Voldemort, just please let me out.' Harry pleaded, looking at Dumbledore with wide eyes, just wanting to be free. Dumbledore didn't answer his question, carrying on as if he hadn't spoken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'For what it's worth, I'm sorry my dear boy. It's for the Greater Good... I mustn't have you being a liability.' The Headmaster clasped his hands in front of him and just for a moment, sadistic glee flashed in his eyes before it was covered by twinkling. He gave a smile that at a passing place, seemed pitying and professional, but Harry saw something twisted in his smile. Dumbledore turned to leave then, and the new prisoners seemed to startle as he didn't take the boy with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Oi, we don't want no Light kid here. The fuck you doing, we'll kill him if you leave him here!' A man yelled, a man who turned out to be Fenrir, as he'd later learn. Albus actually stopped at the werewolf's cell then,</em>
</p><p><em>'You have my blessing. But I</em>was<em>rather hoping the Dementors would get there first- the dear boy did wish to die from them, he said so at his trial...'</em></p><p>D-dementors? What the fuck are those again?' Clint asked, backing into the comfort of his friend. </p><p>'They live off of happiness and love.' Loki said monotone.</p><p>'Oh...well that doesn't sound so bad.' Peter said relieved. Ron looked over at the boy,</p><p>'Nah, mate. You got it wrong- they suck out all the happiness in every memory, leaving you with only the worst ones that just keep replaying. Take away your ability to feel warm as well. S'why Harry always wears hoodies, even in the summer. Can't ever feel warm- well, that and he probably wanted to hide the scars.' Ron reasoned, gripping Hermione's hand tightly, whilst she held Fred's and he held George's. </p><p>'Oh.' Peter whispered, and he didn't say anything as Draco's arm, which was draped around his shoulders, tightened.</p><p>
  <em>The Dementors swept down in front of him, feeding on him for longer than they ever should.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was so cold, his skin stung, the warmth leeching from his skin along with any semblance of hope he clung too. Harry focused on that part of Voldemort's soul that lived within him, having the links to the other horcruxes' ready to pull on, as soon as his plan started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed in agony as all of the pain Tom Riddle felt in his life flowed through him, into the Dementor. Harry had a plan- instead of the Dementor sucking out his soul as Albus had seemingly planned, Riddle would take his place.</em>
  
</p><p><em>As the first horcrux was consumed, Harry pulled harshly on one of the links, so that another piece of Voldemort's soul would takes its place in Harry's body, allowing Harry to pull that through for the Dementor to consume. As he yanked desperately on the link, the Dementor fed on Harry, making him cry as all his worst memories were combined with Riddle's perverted urges to </em>hurt<em>. His arm started stinging as the ruined soul started tasing through him. He gave shuddering breaths as he looked down, choking on a sob as a dark form started to brand itself on its skin, the starting of it having already started when he used Voldemort's connection to summon the Death Eaters.</em></p><p>
  <em>'Guards! Guards!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'The fucking kid!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What the fucks happening? I thought they refused to give him the kiss- GUARDS!'</em>
</p><p>'Shit- <em>Harry</em>. Remus this isn't possible! How the hell is he alive!' Sirius shouted, wanting to step forward but not wanting to break the impression. </p><p>
  <em>The prisoners started screaming and rattling the bars of their cell as they realised the Leader of the Light had set this all up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one came. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'It's a child, you assholes! Save him!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fenrir, who was closest to Harry's cell, started shouting assurances, trying to bait the dementors to coming to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Look Pup, I was there at the Ministry, okay? I know you're innocent! I promise if you get out of this, no one will curse you, okay? We can plait each other’s hair for Merlin's sake! Pup! Pup! Stay with me!' Fenrir shouted in desperation, smelling how one of his bitten- Remus Lupin, had claimed this kid as pack. If he was Remus', he was Fenrir's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry was almost done, only one more piece of Voldemort's soul and he'd have defeated the Dark Lord from a prison cell. His voice was raw and sore as he screamed from the pain of having pieces of his soul slowly ripped from him as he tried to appease the dementor with Voldemort's. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, he felt the last piece of Tom Riddle leave this earth and he sagged against the wall in relief. He closed his eyes, feeling impossibly cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No!' Came a ragged yell and Harry's eyes fluttered open as he threw his hands up as he came face to face with a dementor.</em>
</p><p>They all watched with apt horror as a wispy substance started to emerge from Harry's mouth.</p><p>'What is that? Loki- what the fuck is coming out of my son!' Tony shouted.</p><p>'His soul. Not Voldemort's-his.' Loki whispered, not tearing his eyes away from the scene. </p><p>'Dementors will not leave an available soul until commanded to. Harry's plan never included him escaping alive. He just needed to make sure Voldemort was gone first.' Hermione stuttered with a teary voice. Bucky looked at the young boy and then back to Hermione,</p><p>'No. No!' He ran up to the Dementor, not processing that he couldn't even feel the creature.</p><p>'Take me. Please! <em>Please</em>, spare Harry, just take me. He's never done anything wrong! I've killed hundreds! <em>Take me</em>!' He cried out in desperation, desperately shoving Steve's hand off of him, pleading with something that had no ability for empathy and wasn't even there.</p><p>
  <em>And then the Dementor pulled away, and Harry was on the floor, unmoving. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the landscape, there was no noise. Even the prisoners had fallen into a silence.</em>
</p><p><em>'Bella? Ra-raise your wand.' Fenrir said in a monotonous voice</em>. Remus' heart broke as he realised that he would need to send a letter to Fenrir to let him know what was happening. None of them had realised how important the boy had become- but he supposed seeing an innocent boy have his soul ripped out of his body created a form of attachment. </p><p>
  <em>'I haven't got my wand.' Bella cackled in a cruel reminder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Do you need it?' He challenged. There was silence before a dim light started to float out into the sky. Those that could do the wandless magic followed suit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Fenrir?' A voice asked that Draco recognised as Rodolfo.</em>
</p><p><em>'His soul will need the light to find his way home.' The feared werewolf mumbled, still looking at one of his Bitten's family, pale and limp on the floor. Remus' Pup.</em> Remus looked at those who were watching the scene and wasn't surprised to see everyone was fixated on the lifeless body of Harry. The body barely moved, showing signs of being alive but there was no...no substance within it. No one seemed more effected however, than Fury and Tony, who were staring at it, like their worst nightmare had come true. Sirius was stoned face, refusing to look.</p><p>'This isn't possible? Where are the swords?' Sirius angrily asked. Loki looked away from the child he'd grown to care about and held up a finger.</p><p>'I believe we are about to see.'</p><p>And then the scene transformed. </p><p> </p><p>Harry gave a sigh as he felt his soul being lifted from his body and drawn into the Dementor's mouth. Except...there wasn't the Nothingness he expected when he left his body. The voices of the inmates started to fade and the sound of a thousand other screams filled his ears as he started to fall.</p><p>Could you fall when you were dead?</p><p>Harry hit the ground hard what felt like hours later.</p><p>He's proud to say it didn't take so long as to figure out where he was.</p><p>Harry had woken up in hell.</p><p>And no- that’s not a metaphor.</p><p>Literal hell.</p><p>There were black eyed people screaming all around him and everywhere was covered in red and it stank of rotting flesh, it was like a warzone. Harry backed up, scared out of his mind about what was happening. He fought back the urge to throw up and managed to get unsteadily to his feet. Almost as soon as he was on his feet there was a man running at him, screaming a war cry and waving a sword.</p><p>Harry wasn’t an idiot.</p><p>He ran.</p><p>That was the first time he thanked Dudley for all the practice he’d gotten in cardio due to Harry Hunting. </p><p>He ran until he couldn’t anymore; there was nowhere to hide, nowhere was safe, everyone was waging war around him.</p><p>Eventually, he knew he had no choice but to turn and fight. He reached for his magic, but he couldn’t feel it anymore- it was gone.</p><p>Well, this was a nice summer.</p><p>Some people went to France- he went to Hell.</p><p>Fuck- Aunt Petunia would be so damn smug if she knew all those promises of where he'd end up where true. </p><p>He tried to take stock of what he was dealing with.</p>
<ol>
<li>No magic.</li>
<li>Creatures of Hell.</li>
<li>No weapon and no idea how to fight.</li>
</ol><p>Right.</p><p>There were hundreds of thousands of people around him, fighting as if their lives depended on it, but no matter what injuries were inflicted the fight continued.</p><p>It reminded him of the myths of Valhalla if you ignored how that was supposed to be a reward.</p><p>Little did he know- Loki's sister had taken that idea and ran with it. Hela was smart and vindictive- should someone be a coward, be scared, wish for peace...what better Hell than one where they could never die and never stop fighting?</p><p>Harry swung his head around desperately before seeing two swords- the swords that had formed this whole memory and grabbed them from where they were still buried in someone's body.</p><p><em>Did this count as Grave Robbing?</em> He thought morbidly. </p><p>'Oh god- oh <em>shit</em>.' He swore as he picked them up- which, was no one going to tell him how heavy swords where? It felt like it weighed a tonne. He barely had a grasp on them when a hand grasped at his ankle- the dude was not dead.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, oh motherfucker.</em>
</p><p>He barely managed to block the blow from a swinging sword that-when had that man arrived? He was borderline hyperventilating, still unsure if this was just a bad dream as he tried to fight this man off. After another few hits, he felt it slice deeply into his thigh. He let out a cry of pain, it hurt so much, but there was no rest, he couldn’t stop.</p><p>Distantly, he wondered how it was possible to feel such pain without a body.</p><p>Later, he'd realise that every injury he got, showed up on his physical body, something that had caused Fenrir great distress. You see, while Harry was fighting, Fenrir was spent days trying to wandlessly summon the body so that he could feed the boy as much as possible though the bars. Fenrir, ensuring that Harry had an able body to come back to, saved his life- but it didn't save Fenrir's lunch when he was massaging water down the kid's throat, only to feel it split open- not deep enough to kill, but deep enough that if it hadn't been magical; Harry would have had a scar. </p><p>The way this...this place worked was, if you had a body, it would only keep the first cut you got. The rest would never show their fatal nature, only the thinnest line of blood would arise to show the outsiders his injuries. Of course, the majority of the time, when one was Kissed- the government didn't bother to keep the bodies around. </p><p>But the Government wasn't known for having the ability to argue with criminals. </p><p>Fenrir got to keep the body.</p><p>In hell, Harry must have died a thousand times; he was sure of that, but this was hell and there was no permanent death here. Whenever he <em>did</em> die, he just woke up again a few minutes later and it began all over again.</p><p>Instead of internal peace- he was stuck in an eternal war; one that would never end.</p><p>It gave its demon soldiers no rest or peace.</p><p>There was no day or night.</p><p>No need to sleep or eat.</p><p>Just endless, pointless war.</p><p>He’d met Tom Riddle after what he thought were the first few days. Tom had taken the shape of his sixteen-year-old self and oh boy, he was not happy about his new living arrangements. He kept was screaming at Harry, attacking him, killing him over and over.</p><p>'It’s your fault I’m here. You murdered me. You damned me to hell.' Tom screamed repeatedly, his red eyes flashing, and Harry couldn’t help but agree.</p><p>This was his fault, all his fault. Sometimes he actually let Tom win, after all, if he hadn’t have killed him then he wouldn’t be here.</p><p>And if the few seconds of peace from temporary death acted as enough temptation to allow more fatal blows to fall upon him- well, he was already damned, now wasn't he?</p><p>'Oh, for Merlin's sake, Tom! I've let you get it all out of your system, but we're both paying for your inability to stop trying to compensate for your tiny dick so- piss <em>off</em>! I need to have <em>words</em> with whichever bastard gave us the saying, “we all die alone but live together” because I seem to be surrounded by the very fuckers died to avoid!' He shouted after the sixteenth time he died at Tom's hands. </p><p>They fought for what felt like days before Harry finally managed to land a killing blow. As soon as Tom hit the ground he was moving away, fighting through the men and women surrounding him in order to put some distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>The first few months of fighting, he lost more than he won, but slowly and surely he started to learn how to use whatever weapon he could get his hands on, and if he had no weapon then he’d use his bare hands instead.</p><p>He liked to think the training he'd gotten from Fury was one of the reasons he learnt so quickly- after all, those he was fighting and been here for what must have been thousands of years from what he could gather from the different outfits. </p><p>He estimated that he must have been there for about nine months when he stumbled upon Barty Crouch Jr trying to rip the clothes off some girl.</p><p>Harry screamed in rage, unable to believe what he was seeing, rushing forward and fighting his way through the soldiers, cutting them down until everyone started to turn their attention towards him. He fought until he lost all track of time, killing anyone who tried to get in his way. Admittedly it only lasted for a few minutes and then they were back up and fighting again but he wouldn’t give up. </p><p>It was worth it when he was able to kill the Death Eater. </p><p>It was slightly less worth it when the girl decided to stab him as soon as he leaned down to ask if she was okay.</p><p>He didn't blame her though, seemed like good instincts to have. </p><p>There was no rest, no sleep, no peace. Time had become meaningless to him now.</p><p>All he knew was war and death.</p><p>Ironic for the Saviour who had been Prophesied to bring Peace. </p><p>It must've been years and Harry wondered how many important birthdays he'd missed. </p><p>One day- and for the life of him-he couldn't tell you when, the realisation hit him that he was forgetting what the sun looked like. </p><p>'Sun...the sun.' He said frantically to one of the women trying to kill him. She answered by trying to behead him, which he thought was slightly uncalled for. </p><p>Read the room and all that.</p><p>'The sun. It needs to come out! How can we know anything without the light?' He desperately tried to emphasise to those he was fighting. He realised he'd lost it a bit by now and honestly- it was such a <em>relief</em>. He started ensuring his swords always made a hit, every time the song in his head said too.</p><p><em>The sun will come out, tomorrow. Bet, your favourite sword that tomorrow, there'll be waaaaaar</em>. </p><p>The remix was a working process. </p><p>The distraction was the only time he ever felt relief at the feeling of a fatal strike as the woman managed to get past his defences.</p><p>He felt the blissful release of death for a few seconds but instead of waking up in hell he woke up to...Fenrir?</p><p>He took a deep breath and coughed,</p><p>'I didn't..what? No? Where are my swords!' He panicked in confusion, unused to not feeling the familiar leather around his hands. </p><p>'Harry! He's back! You brilliant death-defying bastard, you! Guards!' Fenrir shouted out in relief before looking at the boy with tears of relief in his eyes. Harry looked at the wolf like he'd lost his damn mind- which made sense if you consider the last time they're met, Fenrir was on "<em>Team Murder Kids</em>".</p><p>'It's okay, Fenrir,' said Harry, pasting a smile onto his face.</p><p><em>What the actual fuck was happening</em>.</p><p>'It's not,' he said, looking as if he might cry. The wolf kept thinking of the amount of times where he had been sure his shared portions he'd spit with Harry wouldn't be enough. Harry tried to brighten himself up for the wolf.</p><p>'It is, okay? I promise.' Harry tried to sit up but <em>oh-</em> everything was fuzzy.</p><p>He heard the distant yells of everyone wondering- <em>how the ever-loving fuck this was possible?</em> Before he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>As the Avengers landed back in the Tower- Draco followed suit.</p><p>'<em>Rennervate</em>.' Remus cast, offhandedly thinking he should do something about that. </p><p>'Potter!' He gasped. No one laughed at Draco for his display of fainting, not even the Twins. </p><p>'Tones...your kid has a bigger penchant for trouble than even you.' Rhodey said in monotone disbelief, bringing forth a false laugh from Tony. </p><p>'How did he get out?' Sirius whispered, looking at Loki with an expression that begged for relief.</p><p>'Dementors aren't actually “alive” as you'd classify them. They're conscious rips in the fabric of the Yggdrasil- the tree of life. Like your mortal black holes- they try to suck any matter they can- only, they want souls. And instead of leading to Nothing, they lead to...' He trailed off there with an uncomfortable look.</p><p>'Hell. You made an entrance to Hell in the form of hungry soul sucking creatures.' Remus snarled.</p><p>'Yes. I did.' Loki admitted with an unrepentant look.</p><p>'I shall regret for the rest of my days that Harry was forced there but I do not regret having somewhere that the evil can never hurt anyone else again. And besides, Harry found the back door.' Loki defended and Natasha remarked at how odd it was to have a god try to get out of trouble from a bunch of mortals. </p><p>'What back door?' Sirius growled, looking like he was going to curse the god.</p><p>'Should a Dementor die- that is, be killed, the last soul taken shall be returned.' Loki announced. Hermione looked at the god with barely disguised horror,</p><p>'The...the only reason Harry is alive is because he just <em>happened</em> to be the last snack!' She shrieked. </p><p>‘How do you even kill a Dementor?’ Draco spluttered.</p><p>‘Well, fire usually works. They teach you in Auror Training. They probably just used that Dementor as a coincidence.’ Sirius cackled, thinking about the odds.</p><p>‘How do they not know about the backdoor?’ Sam said with incredulity.</p><p>‘Wizards a rather daft. And personally, if I found myself alive after being administered the Kiss- I wouldn’t tell anyone.’ Loki considered.</p><p>'I know we joke about Harry having cursed luck but...' Fred gave a slightly hysterical laugh.</p><p>Tony and Bucky just stared at the swords. </p><p>'How...how long was Harry in there?' Tony said with a hoarse voice. Loki shifted nervously, </p><p>'In mortal time...no more than a week. Maybe a bit longer.'</p><p>'And how long was it in Hell. And don’t lie because that sure as hell didn’t feel like a week.' Bucky asked darkly. </p><p>'Over ninety years.' Loki revealed. </p><p>Everyone processed his words. </p><p>‘At least we know how Harry was able to beat Bucky. They've been fighting for the same amount of time.' Clint awkwardly joked. </p><p>'Well Tony, I guess you can't use the excuse of age as a reason to stop Bucky and Harry dating.' George realised. </p><p>The hexes that followed where slightly excessive in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>The Avengers all turned when they heard a gasp from the elevator,</p><p>'This would be the perfect orgy!' Wade squealed. Natasha cocked her gun in response which just caused him to sigh in admiration.</p><p>'What are you doing here?' Steve commanded. Wade lost his fun-time persona, and everyone saw a glimpse of the dangerous merc.</p><p>'I know who took Harry.'</p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.</p><p>'Come in.' Tony gave a calculating look and lifted his head from where it had been reading about Norse Hell.</p><p>'His name is TJ Millet. He's been planning something since he found out the new dish boy was Harry Potter. Decided to go through with it when his sister informed him he was Harry Potter Stark. He has a team of mercenaries- muggle, squib and wizards all with him. Give me a bit longer and I'll have figured out who they are exactly.' Wade informed them. The kids all shouted in protest- why the hell would a friend betray them. </p><p>'Do you have a location?' Steve asked, not even bothering with hypotheticals. </p><p>'No but tha-'</p><p>The screen turned on again. </p><p> </p><p>'Hello my adoring fans!' TJ's revealed face beamed. </p><p>Wade stepped forward in alarm,</p><p>'He knows. Draco- he knows we know who he is!' He stressed. The Avengers where floundering- surely this man knew they'd find out his identity soon enough. </p><p>'You've all been asking; so, I thought I'd give you a face reveal.' He smirked before walking back into the cage where Harry was held and yanking his hanging head up to look at the camera. The boy had been given a gag and looked even worse than before, his eyes holding the glazed look that one did after a concussion. </p><p>'Say "hi", Harryboo.' TJ snickered. Harry glared at him through the cloth stuffed in his mouth,</p><p>'Ah, right. I forgot.' TJ unsheathed a small knife and placing the blade on the skin, making Harry go incredibly still. Harry gave a scared look to the camera before TJ yanked outwards, so that it could cut through the gag. </p><p>'Get bent.' Harry spat. The rough treatment had caused a small line of blood to bloom from his cheekbone. TJ gave the camera an exasperated look.</p><p>'And they wonder why sometimes parents need to use a firm hand.' </p><p>Tony, Fury and Sirius all snarled at that statement and then looked at each other with irritation. </p><p>'Well, you won't need one for much longer.' TJ announced. Harry looked fervently between the camera and TJ, blinking madly. </p><p>'W-w-wait. Wait! Look. That's morse code! Romanoff!' Fury barked, not bothering to acknowledge her confirmation. </p><p>'You're setting me free?' Harry asked optimistically, with a hopeful expression.</p><p>'In a matter of speaking...yes. Do you know why you gained the title Master of Death?' TJ asked tauntingly. </p><p>'My tremendous luck of not dying.' Harry sarcastically guessed. </p><p> </p><p>'Agent. Status!' Fury snapped, not liking where this was going. </p><p>'Nearly there. He’s given the co-ordinates in SHIED issued code and then apparently decided to add a fucking twist.'</p><p>‘Why the hell is he making it harder for us to get his location?’ Harley speculated.</p><p>‘Because we’re not the only ones who want him.’ Sirius delivered with trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>'There are two ways you can gain that title. One- get the Deathly Hallows. Two- meet Death three times...and win.' </p><p>'Oh, for fucks sake! Seriously! That's your big reveal.' Harry whined disappointed. </p><p>'You evaded certain death when you were struck by the killing curse. <em>One</em>. When you were bitten by the Basilisk. <em>Two</em>. And in Azkaban. <em>Three</em>.' He whispered, walking around Harry's chair. Harry wished his legs weren't tied so he could have tripped the man up. </p><p>'Good for you. You can count.' Harry snarked. </p><p>'Exactly. I can. So, you can understand me accepting a seller's offer to take your body for...well, $16.2 million.' TJ said proud. Harry looked at him blankly for a second before turning to shout at the camera,</p><p>'Can you believe this shit! I'm worth <em>that</em> much! <em>Oi</em>, Vernon- you got someone worth more than your damn house cleaning it!' He laughed hysterically. </p><p>'God, this is brilliant.' He snickered. TJ pulled out a gun.</p><p>Harry stopped laughing.</p><p>'The...' He coughed, eyes fixated on the weapon,</p><p>'The buyer didn't happen to want the body alive, did they?' </p><p>'<em>Natasha</em>!' Fury shouted panicked. She swore as she tried to decode the data. On the screen, Harry swallowed heavily, blinking forcefully to prevent his tears from falling, as he realised he couldn't come back from this.</p><p>He couldn’t get out of the chair using magic- they’d been keeping him to drugged.</p><p>He was too tied down to try and fight his way out.</p><p>He was at their mercy and they had forsaken him the right to any.</p><p>Harry looked up the face of his soon to be killer,</p><p>'Can I...can I say something to the people watching. Quickly? Please?' He said quietly. TJ lowered the gun slightly,</p><p>'You can. And just for you- you can die the same way your Mother and Father did. The same way Tom Riddle tried.' He said with a condescending look, nodding to one of the thugs who pulled out a wand. </p><p><em>Oh</em>. </p><p>Well, he couldn’t fault them for the mirroring, it was a rather nice touch he supposed.</p><p>Harry resolutely looked at the camera.</p><p>Back at the Tower, Natasha shouted that she had the address. Tony started trying to summon his suit as everyone tried to figure out whether to watch the screen or get their gear.</p><p>As they realised they wouldn’t be able to get there in time, they called the police nearest and tried to hope they’d get there in time.</p><p>They were in Los Angeles.</p><p>'Hey. I want to say a lot so just- just bear with me. Kay? Um, Padfoot and Moony. I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to adopt me- if you still wanted to I guess. I hope you still get married, even if I won't be there to see it because I'll be watching with the rest of the Marauders up in heaven. Yeah? I'll be with Mum and Dad. And I'll tell Regulus you love him, Siri. And you can start your own family without my being a constant reminder of James.’ He smiled encouragingly with sad eyes and Sirius fell to his knees.</p><p>‘He was never a replacement for James. He was my pup.’ Sirius whimpered in desperation.</p><p>‘Then, shit. <em>Shit</em>, I don't want to forget anyone.' Harry panicked, looking at TJ tapping his watch, ignoring how the kid could barely breathe as he tried to keep calm, as he grasped that <em>he was going to die.</em></p><p>'Fenrir- you crazy bastard, I don't think you'll ever see this but- you kept me alive after the Thing. You'll know what I'm talking about. You made me eat when I kept forgetting that I needed to and let me sing my song as much as I needed, even though I was the reason you were in Azkaban. So, <em>thank you</em>.</p><p>‘Uncle Nick- you may have been the only thing that convinced me not to turn into the next Dark Lord. You made me who I am today and I'm so damn thankful. I love you and I know we never said it because you hated affection but- I'm about to be killed so let me have this, yeah?</p><p>‘Draco, Ron, Hermione- you where my first nemesis and first friends. And I love you all so much. You've done this before, so know that you'll get through this. Just...just think of me once and again? Have some Treacle Tart. Oh!' His eyes widened as he thought of something,</p><p>'And Mione- you have to ask out Ron. I’d tell Ron to do it but he’s probably using you dating Krum as a reason for how you’d say no. I know you care about each other and it's my wish as a walking dead man, so you have to do it.' He cracked a fake grin and all across the world, everyone grasped the hand of a loved one as they saw this boy try and be strong, even as his bottom lip wobbled.</p><p>'Buck? Bucky? I know- I know after you found out about me, you hate me.' His voice cracked there, and all the Avengers realised that Harry didn't know everything happened because of Dumbledore.</p><p>He was going to die thinking they thought him a monster.</p><p>'But I'm glad you where my first kiss. And I guess my last, huh? As a last present for you- I admit to being the one cooking all those days. What can I say? The blueberries reminded me of your eyes.' Harry blushed with embarrassment, kind of wishing TJ would just kill him then for admitting that. From the look on the mercs face- he felt the same way. Harry took a deep breath-now for the last person to say goodbye to.</p><p>'Um...Hey Dad. I don't know if I ever called you that before. Or if I'm even allowed to. But you are, you know? You're my Dad. And...' He choked as he tried to get the words out,</p><p>'And I love you. Never told you that either. I love you Dad. Not because I have to... but because you made me feel safe. I would have stayed. I-I need you to know that. I would have stayed after the Summer. Would have asked for you to adopt me to in the muggle world with Sirius and Remus in the-' He stopped as he realised what he almost revealed but everyone who was “in” already knew what he meant.</p><p>‘I just- thanks for showing me what it’s like to have a Dad.’ He smiled shakily at the red light.</p><p>'Times up.' TJ snarled. </p><p>Harry didn't look at the green light as it approached him, not wanting that to be the last thing he saw. </p><p>He looked at the red light and pretended it was the red of his Dad's Iron Man Suit. </p><p>And then he looked at nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....It was in the title?<br/>*ducks to avoid objects being thrown at me*<br/>iT wAs iN ThE tiTle</p><p>Ugh, my sister's going through teen angst and I'm like- pleeeeeeeease stooooooooop</p><p>Funny coincidence- I actually wrote the Azkaban scene when I had no heating and as such, FUCK IT WAS COLD AND THAT FROZE MY HEART</p><p>I didn't put the Avenger's thoughts in the scene of Harry in Hell because I thought that may take away the impact of everything, In case anyone was wondering. </p><p>the amount for Harry might seem very high but I searched it up and apparently we're all worth $10 million so- damn. Look at us getting that baaaaank.</p><p>So...the good news is that NOW it only gets better. And it only took me killing him for us to get there!</p><p>*smugly gestures to tags*<br/>Me: Did I or did I not say it gets worse before it gets better and have an angst tag<br/>You suckers: wE thOuGht We'D ReaChEd tHe BeTteR pArt???<br/>Me: I know- don't you love me?</p><p>Please bother me on Tumblr @ chaotic-avocado bcs I have absolutely nothing else to live for at this point in time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. So...that didn't take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Harry reading the chapter*<br/>Harry: So...this is where you're leaving it<br/>Me: Motherfucker I swear I'm running on very little sleep, I will kill you again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco saw the green light hit Harry's body.</p><p>He saw Harry's wide flutter of his eyes as he realised he couldn't pull off one last lucky trick.</p><p>Distantly, he could hear the Avengers shouting at Loki, asking what Harry just got hit with but all he could hear was a roaring under water, his blood seeming to<em>thrash</em>with so much magic that he thought he would drown with it.</p><p>And so, he let it go.</p><p>He screamed in rage of himself- the one who had been born into the leading role of the villain, only to become the Hero's sidekick; the one who outlived the one who saved him.</p><p>He screamed and with it; his magic shot out of him in unforgiving sheets of pure grief, causing everything electrical to die as a part of Draco did, the windows smashing with the pure strength of the sound of it, each vibration of his throat being amplified as his magic tried to escape.</p><p>'Draco!' Ron roared in fear as he was shoved back by Remus, only for the man's body to come hurling towards him as Draco's magic violently cursed everyone away from him. Fred and George instinctively pushed Ron and Hermione behind them, covering them with their own bodies as the wind that seemed to surround them. Hermione and Ron immediately started flaying about in the protective hold the twins had them in, knowing their magic couldn’t hurt them as it recognised them as important-something that Draco and Harry’s magic had never learnt, as they’d never had the chance for their magic to learn the distinction in their childhood.</p><p>‘Please, I want Harry! <em>Harry</em>!’ Hermione screamed, trying to see the TV which still held the frozen image of Harry’s dead body on the floor.</p><p>'Sirius!' Remus called out desperately, throwing out his hand for his husband, in all but law, to grab onto, as they forced a shield around them, as the youngest Black let go of every piece of grief he had. </p><p>The few seconds where Sirius honestly felt fear that his nephew may just become an obscures where blessed, as he managed to pretend that he hadn't just seen the last part of James and Lily, hadn't just seen the boy he had wanted to adopt, die.</p><p>The magic kept streaming out in heavy waves of energy until Draco gasped from pure magical exhaustion and all of it stopped, to leave nothing but a broken boy in the middle of the Tower, silently crying.</p><p>'What just happened?' Steve whispered when Sirius finally brought the shield down, staring at the sobbing broken figure of Draco, from where he was curled up on the floor, taking heaving breaths only to cry with abandon. Hermione and Ron rushed towards him and the three clung to each other.</p><p>'The green light signifies torture, lack of free will or death. He's dead. Isn't he?' Bucky said monotonously as he looked at the blank screen. </p><p>'Yes. I-' Loki sniffed once, blinking heavily as he avoided eye contact with them all on the fear he'd start crying.</p><p>'I think he is.'</p><p>‘No. No he’s not.’ Tony denied, almost scrambling away as if he could ignore the words.</p><p>‘Tony…’ Pepper whispered with sadness as she thought of the boy she’d grown to love.</p><p>Tony pointed a figure at her accusingly,</p><p>‘You don’t understand. He can’t be dead. I would have felt it. In <em>here</em>.’ He stressed, stabbing his finger at his own chest.</p><p>‘You? You would have felt it? You’ve only known him for the summer! I’ve known him since before he knew his own name!’ Fury shouted with something like panic in his eyes.</p><p>‘Fury…’ Natasha said cautiously, looking at him like she wanted to help but knowing how.</p><p>‘No, I…I became I spy to ensure that my loved ones would ever be safe. And the one time I failed, I failed with him.’ Fury said in disbelief.</p><p>‘This was a great game universe. You got multiple fuckers to care for the kid and then you take him away? Was it because I failed to show the Black Madness? Huh? What more do you want!’ Sirius screamed at the sky as he joined Harry’s other Father figures in their sorrow.</p><p>‘Stop the pity and think about him for a second, would you?’ Bucky snarled from the corner he was still in.</p><p>‘He di-died. He died thinking he was hated by us. Don’t let it become so we hate each other.’ Bucky sardonically mentioned.</p><p>Tony didn't say anything. He just got up slowly and walked to the shattered window which Draco had blown out. </p><p>And then he fell. </p><p>Sirius and Remus surged forwards before the face of Iron Man came into view briefly before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was silence, only broken by grief-stricken cries of the young witches and wizards who were trying to realise that their friend was dead.</p><p>'Wilson. You're a merc, right?' The Winter Solider snarled.</p><p>'Yes.' Wade said with a cold smile.</p><p>'Shall we teach the world what happens when you take what's mine?' Winter gave a feral look of heartbreak. </p><p>'You can have the killing blow. But I want them to suffer before.' Wade lay out his terms.</p><p>‘They didn’t give the liberty to Harry- I won’t give them the honour of an easy death.’ Bucky promised and Steve was forcefully remembered that this was the same man who threatened to kill a man who nearly reported one of their soldier for being queer.</p><p>That had been a stranger.</p><p>This was Harry.</p><p>Bucky looked at Harry's swords from where they were just innocently laying on the table from before this whole shit show. He turned to look at Sirius and Remus who were staring at the pieces of metal with such strength, Bucky knew they were considering whether or not it was worth seeing Harry in hell again, if only to see him<em>alive</em>.</p><p>'Take them. Bucky. Take them and when you find TJ, run him<em>through</em>.' It was Draco who spoke then, his voice raw and his body exhausted from the magical outburst as he slummed against a still silently crying Ron.</p><p>Bucky nodded his agreement silently, trying to memorise the slight smell of Harry that would soon be covered with the familiar scent of copper.</p><p>He hesitated in picking them up, not wanting to touch something so precious to Harry before whispering an apology and putting them in his belt.</p><p>And so, Sirius Black, Natasha Romanoff, Wade Wilson and The Winter Soldier, all convicted murders, all with trails of blood marking their steps, stepped towards the elevator with nothing but death on their mind.</p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p>Tonks marched to Fenrir's cell like a woman who was totally not planning on breaking a Death Eater out of prison and was instead just going to give him a lashing about what an "evil creature" he was.</p><p>She'd just been watching the Telly before her shift and she knew some people that would wish to know what just occurred. </p><p>Such as the aforementioned werewolf.</p><p>She approached the cell, ignoring all the heckles to come and play from the neighbouring cell. </p><p>'Remember that man who was spreading trouble?' She began, trying not to flinch back when those dark eyes caught hers.</p><p>'They just released their main event.'</p><p>'And?' Fenrir asked bored. </p><p>'And it's Harry.'</p><p>The speed in which he reached the bars made her remember that this man had a kill count in the doubles. </p><p>'Well...what a shame you're going to forget to give me the silver cuffs tonight.' He ticked an eyebrow up meaningfully. She nodded before purposefully walking away. </p><p>Shame it was a full moon tonight. </p><p>Azkaban's cells could never hold up against a werewolf without the special cuffs when it was.</p><p>As she strode away from the bars, she remembered what she told Harry all those years ago-</p><p>
  <em>Fuck them all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Are you sure we need to travel this way?' Fenrir growled at Tonks who just rolled her eyes in response. </p><p>'You're one of the most feared Death Eaters. Tell me you're not scared of muggle transport?' She sighed from where they stood at the taxi curb. Fenrir pulled the muggle style t-shirt away from himself in discomfort. </p><p>'Exactly. Death Eater. We don't exactly like any of this.' He grumbled. </p><p>'Yeah well, I don't exactly want all my effort to get you out of that place to go to the dogs because you got arrested trying to use a Portkey. Because as you said-<em>Death Eater</em>.' She emphasised, hoping that the transport she ordered would be here soon. Wonderful thing about Squibs not being too thrilled with the superiority of wizards is that for the right price- you could get a taxi driver in the "know". </p><p>The taxi puled in and Fenrir looked at it with horror.</p><p>'I'm not getting in that. I can tell you that right now.' He stated stubbornly. </p><p>'Motherfuc- get in the taxi.' Tonks growled. Fenrir looked at her as if she lost her mind.</p><p>'Have you- are you seeing this shit! Fucking barbaric is what this is. This is<em>not</em>safe.' He insisted with fear. </p><p>'You worked for the Dark Lord!' She shouted in disbelief. </p><p>'Oh, announce it any louder, why don't you? I don't think the entire Auror department heard you.' He said sarcastically. </p><p>'Get. In.' She said behind gritted teeth. The lady driving the car rolled down her window,</p><p>'Errr. Everything okay here? Still need the ride?' She asked hesitantly. </p><p>'Yes. Stubborn twat is too scared.' Tonks glared at the<em>child</em>she was being forced to deal with.</p><p>'First time outside the wizard world?' Asked a pretty squib woman with auburn hair in the front seat.</p><p>Fenrir nodded nervously, thankful for the service which allowed wizards to use muggle things operated by people in the know.</p><p>He could admit it would have probably been harder to explain all of this to a muggle. </p><p>'Look, love.' She said sympathetically, ignoring the stare he gave her as she casually called one of the most feared Death Eaters, "love". </p><p>'I promise, everything is absolutely fine.' She comforted him. Tonks held out her hand and reluctantly, he handed over the merger possessions he had gotten before coming here. Inside, held the money for Harry along with his other personal artefacts. </p><p>So, you can understand that the screech he issued, when all of his earthly possessions where<em>tossed</em>into the mouth of this beast and then shut forever, was<em>not</em>an over exaggeration. </p><p>'My stuff.' He whimpered.</p><p>'Oh, for Merlin's sake. It's like dealing with Malfoy again.' She grumbled, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the body of this...contraption. </p><p>He sat stock still, not moving when she put the innards of this thing over him,</p><p>'It's a<em>seatbelt</em>, for the love of Loki.' She sighed in exasperation. </p><p>And then the beast began to move, starting and stopping at mystifying intervals along the roadway. There were beasts around and beside it, some going in the opposite direction, some running in front of one another like it was a horserace, competing for position on the tracks between the painted lines.</p><p>He had almost felt surer of his safety when renouncing the Dark Lord’s ways in Azkaban, surrounded by his followers.</p><p>At least then he knew the outcome.</p><p>He gripped onto the door handle in abject terror, body lurching at the capricious, impossible to predict movements of this monster among monsters. Tonks was laughing at him, the evil girl, and chatting with the “taxi driver”about the general Wizarding ignorance about technology, which the Muggles Studies class didn't seem to help very much.</p><p>Well, in Fenrir’s mind, such beasts as this one that had kidnapped him should not be studied but exterminated.</p><p>Violently.</p><p>Finally, the beast stopped moving, after what had felt like roughly half of the years he had lost from Azkaban, and Tonks told him had been around forty minutes. She told him to get out, but the beast refused to let him go, until she reached over and pushed some buttons or something.</p><p>'You have to unlock it, Fenrir,' she sighed, and snorted again when the sliding belt kept him trapped against the seat.</p><p>'And the seatbelt too. You have to undo it. Merlin,' She shook her head,</p><p>'I can't believe you were a Case Study for dangerous creatures. Welcome to Hampstead.' She pushed a button where the belt inserted, and it left him like it had a mind of its own. Fenrir stared at it in repulsion.</p><p>'Why doesn't it release by itself once it's served its purpose?' Tonks gave him a shove out, upon which he was astonished to see the driver pulling his stuff out of the jaws of the beast, where he had thought it forever lost.</p><p>'It gave my things back!' Fenrir called ecstatically.</p><p>'Maybe it likes me!' Fenrir wondered if Harry had the same luck.</p><p>'There, there,' he said, and stroked at the side of the beast.</p><p>'Thank you. What a nice well-trained creature you are.'</p><p>'How many Aurors are trying to find him again?' The driver asked with amused incredulity.</p><p>'All of them.' Tonks sighed as she remembered the ineptitude of the government she served. </p><p>'Right...well, I can say this has actually been the experience that made me glad not to be born with magic.' She laughed before driving away.</p><p>Tonks clapped Fenrir on the back,</p><p>'You ready?'</p><p>'To get my pup back? Always.' He said baring his teeth. Tonks looked at him objectively,</p><p>'If you weren't a mass murderer I'd probably have a tumble in the sheets with you.' She said casually. He smirked at her,</p><p>'I'd break you, sweetheart.' He promised.</p><p>‘I’d let you, so long as I have the chance after.’ She purred, causing him to eye her. He may be "good" now- but he was by no means not the very man who deserved to be locked up in a dark place, with the key melted back down into the form it originated from. </p><p> </p><p>'Mr Millet. I believe you have my weapon.' Fenrir spoke softly looking at the man and ignoring the laid-out body of Harry, which was dumped at the man's feet as if it where nothing. </p><p>He would kill this muggle.</p><p>Slowly, <em>intimately</em>, with the dedication one may show a lover.</p><p>'As you can see, he's nice and fresh for you still.' The man said, looking at the money bag Tonks held. She was disguised as a busty blonde and Fenrir had had to hide a laugh as she emerged from a local "McDonalds" in a formal and modest navy pantsuit, instead of her usual tatty t-shit. </p><p>'Well, shall we trade?'</p><p>TJ kicked Harry's body with enough force to cause it to roll to Fenrir's feet and Fenrir had to close his eyes to prevent his eyes from flashing in rage. In return, Tonks tossed the money pouch at TJ, who caught it one handed. </p><p>'I'm assuming it's all in here.' He murmured, opening it and looking at the contents inside the Mokeskin pouch. </p><p>'The pouch is keyed to you now. As you can see- it’s all there.' Fenrir promised. </p><p>'Then I assume our business is done.' TJ smirked. Fenrir and Tonks reached down to Harry, just as TJ pulled out a gun as they'd anticipated he would.</p><p>Could muggles be any less predictable?</p><p>Ugh, this is why wizards where so much more fun to fight.</p><p>Fenrir nodded to Tonks who made sure to have a tight grasp on both of them as the man pulled the trigger.</p><p>None where sure what was louder, the crack of Apparition, the gun shot, or TJ's yell of anger as he realised he couldn't resell Harry, as had been his plan.</p><p>The man looked around the empty room and realised for the first time just how screwed he was.</p><p>Before- with the knowledge that he’d have the ability to set up meetings with multiple investors and kill them once the money was in his hands- he had been safe. Stark’s only child was more important to them than any shit like that and he’d been protected so long as he stayed ahead.</p><p>But now he hadn’t.</p><p>Now each step he took lowered him further into his grave.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry realised he wasn't dead, his first thought was to cringe at all that emotional shit he'd said about his family.</p><p>That was so embarrassing.</p><p>He scrunched his eyes shut even more than they already had been and imagined how much of a laugh his Dad and Bucky must have had about him.</p><p>'You up then?' A cheerful voice piped up.</p><p>'Tonks!' Harry exclaimed. Or, well, tried to. His throat was so sore he found himself unable to do much except make a grunting noise in her direction. She helped him to sit up and immediately started spelling potions directly into his stomach, much to his relief when he could open his eyes without feeling like he was going to die. Speaking of...</p><p>'How am I not dead?' He asked hesitantly. She opened her mouth to speak, only to snap it shut when someone else opened the door to walk into the small, mustard yellow room they were in.</p><p>'Fenrir!' He grinned in shock.</p><p>'Potter. Hope you like my Mother's cottage.' He said, playing indifference to hide the fear he'd felt when the kid still hadn't woken up. It had been…it had been too long for the sedatives to ware off, and even longer still for him to become lucid enough to become aware of his surroundings.</p><p>'I'd like to know how the hell I'm alive and <em>here</em>- in your Mother’s cottage of all fucking places, to be honest.' He snorted. Fenrir smiled and sat on the edge of Harry's bed as Tonks popped off to bring some tea. </p><p>'Mr Millet sold you to the highest bidder because you’re Tony Stark's son. Sure, you being the "Boy-Who-Lived" added some kick, but the majority of the buyers where just muggles. Lucky for us, Tonks has many contacts in the muggle world and caught word of it. Which meant she knew they were giving you away alive.'</p><p>'I don't understand. Like- I get his reasoning and all that, although don’t get me wrong, crime is only fun when I’m the one committing it,’ Fenrir nodded in agreement as Harry babbled,</p><p>‘But I should be dead. He killed me. I came to terms with that as I saw the green- you can’t replicate that shade of green. So how did I even come back to life? Is it because I'm the Master of Death?' Harry blurted.</p><p>'Stop being stupid.' Fenrir said bluntly, causes Harry to squawk in indignation. </p><p>'I distinctly remember being shot with the good old AK.' Harry said stubbornly.</p><p>'Yeah. By a<em>squib</em>you absolute idiot. Squibs can make a light show, sure. But there's no power behind their spells.' Fenrir enlightened him.</p><p>'But...but I fell unconscious.' Harry protested, not wanting to admit he'd lost the battle in which magic hadn't even been used.</p><p>'Because of a well-timed tranquilliser. Millet was angry about how he'd been shunned from both the magical and muggle societies. You think he wouldn't have used <em>both</em> to prove he doesn't need either to win? And honestly, you've been out for two weeks, so you might as well have been dead. Damn freeloader.' Fenrir rolled his eyes, ruffling Harry's hair at the lost look the boy gave him. </p><p>‘I was passed out! How am I the freeloader?’ Harry squawked in indignation.</p><p>‘I meant her.’ Fenrir groused, jerking his head to where Tonks was unapologetically relaxing in a chair as she tried to balance her wand on her nose. Neither where sure when she’d come back without the tea but she seemed to be off in her own world. They both watched the show before the realisation of what just happened hit Harry.</p><p>'I was just drugged. And then sold.' Harry said in disbelief before anger hit him.</p><p>'I can't believe they sold me to <em>you</em>!' Harry cried in outrage.</p><p>'We'll...I think I was meant to kill you.' Fenrir admitted, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>
  <em>Well... This was incredibly awkward.</em>
</p><p>How the fuck was Harry supposed to respond to that?</p><p>It wasn't every day your fellow ex-prison friend comes to the conclusion he was supposed to murder his friend, in<em>front</em>of said friend.</p><p>‘Is that…like…is that something we need to work on? Maybe in a public space?’ Harry awkwardly suggested. Fenrir didn’t answer Harry’s question, too caught up in his own rant.</p><p>‘Well, now I’m not going to do it.<em>Ugh</em>, give the werewolf the wizard, because<em>obviously</em>we love the stereotypes!<em>You know what</em>? Fuck it! Yeah, I’ve made up my mind. I am not going to kill you. He is<em>not</em>being proven right. I will die protecting you, damnit!' Fenrir snarled.</p><p>'Was...er. Was killing me on the table at one point?' He asked faintly.</p><p>'Well, I<em>considered</em>it. Just to show that pink haired Auror that she shouldn’t trust Dark Creatures.' Fenrir admitted casually. Harry nodded slowly,</p><p>‘Personally,’ he cleared his throat,</p><p>‘I like the pacifist, non-Harry-killing, approach.’</p><p>Fenrir eyed him with amusement. </p><p>'Thought you might. Now- Tonks, I'm a wolf, I can hear where you're eavesdropping.' Fenrir said with a tone of voice that let Harry know that the two must have been an interesting combination to work with.</p><p>'You caught me, Big Bad. Now, are you telling him the next steps or am I?' He said dryly. Fenrir waved in her direction, non-verbally telling her to have the honours.</p><p>'Right, well. You're getting your revenge with Albus Dumbledore. It's like I told you Harry- and don't think I didn't forget. <em>Fuck them all.</em>' She said fiercely. Harry gave her a determined look before his growling stomach ruined it a bit. </p><p>'After...after lunch?' He suggested, his face red from how much he blushed. </p><p>'Sure. We'll run through the plan then.'</p><p> ***</p><p>'But you can come with me! Please, Fenrir!' Harry said excitedly, not seeing the way Tonk's eyes flittered to the dark look brewing on the wolf's face.</p><p>It had been a month since Harry had woken up and finally recovered from the shit he'd gone through under his stay at TJs. They'd only had limited potions with no one being willing to sell to Fenrir (fugitive and all that) and Tonks being watched by Dumbledore. They'd had to rely on Tonks taking things from the Auror hospital every time she'd ended up there and it had taken so long for her to steal the healing potion keyed for crucio-exposure, that Fenrir had been very fucking close to just sitting her with it himself. </p><p>'No Harry.' He said resolutely.</p><p>'But why not? Please, come with, it'll be awesome.'</p><p>'Harry, I said no.' Fenrir said with more force but Harry wasn't listening.</p><p>'And you can show everyone that you aren't actually the bad guy and I-'</p><p>'<em>Shut up</em>! Shut up you<em>filthy</em>blood traitor!' Fenrir roared and hard as he tried, Harry couldn't stop but raise his arms in defence. Fenrir visibly tried to bring himself back together then.</p><p>'Listen. I am not the good guy. I hate the Ministry and so long as they're under control I'll kill as many as I can. I saved you because I care for you and I think one day you'll craft a world where I don't<em>need</em>to be the bad guy. But Harry you need to understand- I <em>like</em> being the villain. Because someone needs to do it and I wish I cared about all this moral bullshit, but I don't. Okay? I don't care who does what and who kills who, so long as they actually protect creatures. I'm selfish.' Fenrir snarled, begging Harry to understand. </p><p>'No. I refuse to believe that. You broke out of Azkaban for me. That's not selfish.' Harry shook his head stubbornly. </p><p>'No. I took an opportunity to get out and you just happened to be a bonus.' </p><p>There was silence.</p><p>'I still think you're a good guy.'</p><p>'<em>Merlin</em>, Harry! Stop being such a fucking<em>child</em>.' He shouted in frustration, running his hands through his hair and Harry just scrunched his brows in spite.</p><p>'I hope you can keep that image of me in your head, pup because I<em>do</em>care about you. But until things get better- this is goodbye. I refuse to get in the midst of a Wizarding war, in which both sides would happily see me die.' </p><p>'You did it for Voldemort. You-you did it for him, but you won't do it for me?' Harry pleaded. </p><p>'No. I won't.' Fenrir murmured defeated. </p><p>Harry considered him for a long time before nodding and without uttering a single other word-walked straight out the front door with nothing more than the borrowed clothes on his back. </p><p>Tonks rounded on Fenrir,</p><p>'What the fuck was that? I know you care for the kid. You didn't break out of Azkaban for yourself, you did it for Harry! For Remus!' Tonks shouted. Fenrir just sat in an armchair and didn't look at the girl.</p><p>'Do I? Did I?' Fenrir smirked. </p><p>'Yes, you bastard. You did.' She growled before grabbing her things and storming out.</p><p>Fenrir sat in his chair and took a deep breath.</p><p>He would always be there to protect Harry from the dark, but how the hell could he do such a thing, if he didn't fit in the shadows?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'How's Draco? I do miss him so.' Narcissa Malfoy smiled kindly as she led her cousin and Harry into the halls of her Manor.</p><p>'Um, good. He has a boyfriend now.' Harry said awkwardly. Mrs Malfoy looked so delighted at that prospect that Harry gulped from fear at the interrogation poor Peter was going to be subjected to.</p><p>Ugh, imagine the small talk.</p><p>'Wonderful! What's his name? I must say, I don't know American Pureblood circles as much as the Sacred Twenty-Eight but I'm sure I've heard of them.' She gushed and even Tonks leaned forwards out of curiosity. </p><p>'Oh uh...he's a muggle.'</p><p>The vase next to them shattered and Harry squeaked from fear.</p><p>'How...quaint.' She said with a strained smile. Harry suddenly felt the urge to defend him,</p><p>'Yeah but he's a mutant. Spiderman. He's a muggle Superhero.' Harry tried, only for Mrs Malfoy's eye to twitch.</p><p>'Is that a...dangerous profession?' She asked casually. </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck was the right answer.</em>
</p><p>He remembered all the Avenger's approval when they had liked him and knew that he could defend himself.</p><p>'Oh, yes. Very dangerous. It-<em>oof</em>.' Tonks elbowed him in the stomach. </p><p>'Whoops. Tripped. So- the body.' She battered her lashes at her Aunt who let out a very unladylike sigh.</p><p>'Why is it, that every time someone invites themselves to my Manor, it ends up with wanting to see bodies?' </p><p>'Are there...are there <em>more</em> bodies that I should know about?' Tonks asked with a bit of weirded out horror on her face.</p><p>'Are you still in law enforcement?' Narcissa asked politely.</p><p>'...Yes?' Tonks asked confused.</p><p>'Then no.' Her now slightly terrifying Aunt replied politely before showing them into a room in which<em>ah</em>- just what they came for.</p><p>Tom Riddle's body. </p><p>It should have decomposed by now- or at least started to smell, but the amount of Dark magic he'd used...his body wasn't human in the end. Harry beamed at the distinctive face of the guy who'd made a lot of fuss over little old him. </p><p>Some small childish part of him wanted to pick up the lifeless hand and force it to pick his nose before he realised he might get put in the loony bin for that.</p><p>He turned to Mrs Malfoy,</p><p>'Say...you don't happen to have a dramatic outfit I can change into, do you?' He asked with an excited look, gesturing down to the hand-me-downs Tonks (and yes, he was incredibly irritated he fit into her clothes) had gifted him. Mrs Malfoy looked down at the bright orange faux-leather trousers and grimaced.</p><p>'Mr Zabini left some clothes here last summer when the discussion about his new Guardians took place, after you put his Father in Azkaban. He was going through his rebellious stage and as such…the clothes are unfortunately muggle. Shall that...suffice?' She sniffed in distain.</p><p>‘What’s the worst that could happen?’</p><p> </p><p>As they exited the manor, levitating the body behind them, Tonks pouted.</p><p>'I think it was very uncool that you let Aunt Cissa burn those pants. I liked them.' She grouched. Harry ignored her, giving an experimental spin in his new clothes and wishing he could send a picture to Bucky.</p><p>The plain black trousers where apparently the most "casual" thing wizards owned but the short-sleeved black T-shirt with a floor length leather trench-coat made up for it. It didn't hurt that Tonks gave him a bunch of her rings and jewellery to add to add "spice." His hair was in a functional half up do because it was too short to put in a ponytail which would keep the hair out of his face but too long to just do nothing. Mrs Malfoy had tried to convince him to wear a Slytherin jewel studded hair clip and Harry had taken that as a warning sign that Mrs Malfoy missed dressing up her son.</p><p>Long story short- he looked absolutely amazing and was totally vibing with the confidence wearing rings gave him.</p><p>'You don't have any of your weapons. You don't even have a <em>wand</em>. You sure you want to do this?' Tonks mumbled nervously as they stood at the apparition point. </p><p>'Don't need them.'</p><p>'Well, you didn't need jewellery when going to confront Dumbledore but as you can see- it sure as hell helps.' She said sarcastically. </p><p>'Ginny, Neville and Luna still at Hogwarts?' He questioned. At her confused nod he snorted,</p><p>'Then trust me- I’ve got help.'</p><p> </p><p>One thing people seemed to forget about the deadly combination of Harry and Tonks was that they were both idiots. </p><p>And so, when Tonks apparated away from Hogsmeade to summon the Aurors, after dropping Harry off there, they both forgot that as underage wizard without a wand- Harry couldn't do magic. </p><p>Which meant instead of a handy levitation spell to help him with the body of the man who killed his parents- he got to drag it up to the castle.</p><p>Perhaps that’s what made his entrance so dramatic though. </p><p>In a burst on frustrated magic, the doors slammed open to the Great Hall, causing everyone to scream in alarm and then in shock as Harry Potter- the boy that the newspapers had all reported as<em>dead</em>, strutted into the middle of the hall, hauling behind him<em>Voldemort's</em>body. </p><p>He threw the body to the ground and looked up defiantly at the head table as all the teachers stared down at him with an arrange of emotions but the sweetest one that made honey taste sour?</p><p>Albus’ <em>fear</em>.</p><p>'Harry! My dear boy, we all thought you dead.' Albus said and Harry gave an unsettling smile at the hidden alarm in those twinkling eyes. Harry could only assume he’d never bothered to go back to the Tower once it was announced that Harry was kidnapped, and how thrilled he must have been to think he could rid himself of the boy without having to dirty his hands.</p><p>'Oh, my Dear Albus, how could I die when I hadn't proven to all of you I had fulfilled the prophesy.  That’s why you set the dementors on me in Azkaban, right? To ensure that Tom was dead? That’s why you tracked me down in America and broke the Statue of Secrecy. Why you took away my <em>right</em> to tell my story…’ Harry trailed off, looking at Albus with no remorse.</p><p>‘I did my duty. I defeated one Dark Lord- who knew I’d have to bring you down next? And the way you played the board was <em>so</em> elegant- but nothing can beat spite, Albus.' Harry promised, standing strong as Riddles body laid at his feet. </p><p>'That’s quite a strong declaration to make Mr Potter.' Albus said stone faced, glancing around the room. </p><p>'Is it?' He smirked and with that, the DA all stood up, as he'd known they would, and flocked around him, all with their wands pointed at the Headmaster.</p><p>And then...and then the Slytherins followed suit, all led by the Princess of Slytherin, Pansy <em>motherfucking</em> Parkinson.</p><p>'I know the Daily Prophet already gave you all the lowdown about what this Bastard did- thanks for that Ginny, by the way,' He said casually, not looking away from Albus who was looking more and more scared by the second. The whole Hall could hear them, and Minerva McGonagall was looking at the proceedings in disbelief as the man she’d trusted and the boy she’d mourned fought.  </p><p>'No worries Sweetheart, thank Dean and Seamus for having links to the muggle world. That little interview on the big screen helped a lot.' She responded with a cunning grin.</p><p>'Did you really think, that after you allowed Harry to get sent to Azkaban that we wouldn't plan for something like this?' Neville said, shaking with adrenaline as he stood up to someone of such power.</p><p>'The house almost put me in Hufflepuff, Headmaster. I am <em>loyal</em>.' He emphasised.</p><p>'And we just hate being told who we must be. By You-Know-Who or you.' Pansy snarled.</p><p>'Personally, I still think muggles are below us, but Draco sent us all death threats should we not all rebel when the Gryffindors did.' Blaise admitted.</p><p>'Thanks anyway Zabini.' Harry said offhandedly, none of them looking away from Dumbledore who had realised he'd been beat.</p><p>'You always did enjoy ignoring Luna and I, just because we didn't fit into the moulds you thought we should. But you'd be surprised how many are tired of playing your little game.' Neville chipped in.</p><p>'Well, you heard it yourself Albus.' Harry announced, giving a mocking bow.</p><p>'So, you're gonna sit all nice and pretty for the Aurors to come and I'm going to live my life without the title of Saviour over my shoulders.' </p><p>Albus looked as if his whole world had just come crashing down on top of him, something which continued when the Aurors all came bursting through the doors, led by one Nymphadora Tonks. </p><p>'Wotcha Albus, heard you where being a prick.' She said cheerfully.</p><p>'Do you have any idea what you've just done! Everything I did was for the Greater Good! Your only job was to die, and you couldn't even do that!' Albus snarled. </p><p>'But Albus- haven't you heard? Your little stint in Azkaban made me Master of Death.' Harry said with faux innocence. Of course, the title was just that, but he was betting that Albus didn't believe that. </p><p>'You ungrateful-<em>crucio</em>!' Albus broke and the kids around him threw themselves to the floor to avoid the curse.</p><p>'Harry! Catch!' Luna yelled, throwing her wand to Harry who caught it and swallowed as he realised he had to fight once again.</p><p>Except he didn't. </p><p>'<em>Bombardo</em>!'</p><p><em>'Protego</em>!' A shield fell over Harry and he looked up to Professor McGonagall, but she looked just as shocked as he was to see that it was Professor Snape- ugh, Draco was going to be so annoying it was a Slytherin that saved him, looking completely annoyed at having to duel with his Boss.</p><p>'Severus. I thought you understood. The boy has to die.'</p><p>'But Albus-' He smirked with a Slytherin pride,</p><p>'You made me swear a vow to protect him. And I shall. Even from you.' He promised and with that, the Aurors all remembered that<em>oh shit-</em>kids and teachers where once again doing their jobs for them.</p><p>'Ooooo, double burn.' Ginny sniggered, only to stop when Snape looked at her with such hatred that she sobered up immediately.</p><p>'Mrs Weasley, I shall still take away points should you continue to vex me.' He monotoned, to which she nodded agreeably. </p><p>And thus, Dumbledore was taken away and the students all cheered as the man who had kept putting their lives in danger was taken away in chains, some of the older students hitting him with stinging hexes as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Once the old man was taken away, students started being questioned by Aurors so that they could give proof of all that he did. Pansy swanned up to him as he waited to be asked questions,</p><p>'Oi, Potter, how did Draco take the whole "fake death" thing.' She cracked a laugh as she thought about how much he must have loved being in on the whole thing. Harry froze and simultaneously, multiple Gryffindors and Slytherins all swallowed in fear as they realised what had just happened.</p><p>'H-Harry. You<strong><em>did</em></strong>tell Draco you were alive… right?' Neville nervously stuttered as he imagined what Draco would to when he found out that<em>he'd</em>known before the blonde.</p><p>'And my brothers...<em>right</em>?' Ginny asked with horror as she thought of Ron thinking his first friend was dead.</p><p>Harry was still stood in absolute horror as he realised that he may have just escaped certain death, only to be thrust back into it- but this time of his own creation. </p><p>'Does anyone have a Portkey to America?' He asked weakly. Several Slytherins and Ravenclaws snorted.</p><p>'We're not idiots. Of course, we have a way out of the country should everything have gone wrong.' Theo Nott rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his robes (much to many happy sighs) to reveal a leather cord fixed with a 1p coin dangling from it. He slipped it off and handed it to Harry.</p><p>'The activation phrase is "Theo is better than Malfoy"' Theo said unapologetically, when everyone looked at his as if he'd lost his mind. </p><p>'What happened to our parents telling us to make it something easy and quick to say?' Pansy rolled her eyes.</p><p>'My Father never did, considering <em>Potter</em> here, put him in Azkaban.' Nott said pointedly, to which Harry gave an uncomfortable shrug.</p><p>'Sorry?'</p><p>Theo just hmphed in response. </p><p>'Less faffing and more telling your family that you're alive.' Ginny said irritable, yanking the cord around his neck and giving him a cheek on the kiss as she remembered what could’ve but never would, happen between them. </p><p>'Theo is better than Malfoy.' She spoke clearly and then Harry was gone. </p><p> </p><p>A nervous Auror shuffled up to the bunch of teens that had been the sole reason that an apparently <em>very</em> corrupt man was going to trial, as they had been the ones completely responsible for finding the evidence. </p><p>'E-e-excuse me.' He uttered, terrified when the children of Death Eaters and revered War Veterinarians (Molly Weasley had been terrifying back in her day) glared at him.</p><p>'We- we needed Mr Potter for his statement. He is technically still wanted by the Government. For um, a lot.' </p><p>'You mean he <em>was</em>. Why don't you and I have a little talk about the length I can make my Father's influence stretch, along with something called "Malfoy's Rage"?' Pansy smirked, leading the Auror away from the group. The rest of the group all burst into hysterical laughter at the proceedings. </p><p>'Molly's going to love this.' Luna laughed.</p><p>Ginny froze.</p><p>'You told your Mom about our plan of espionage for this year right? I mean, she was frantic with trying to help Harry.' Neville said in disbelief.</p><p>'I'm not Harry! I can't come back from the dead when she kills me!' She panicked.</p><p>'I've never been so happy for my parents to be in Azkaban.' Zabini smirked as he watched everyone start freaking out.</p><p>'Mr Zabini, if you think that you will not be grounded for not telling me the true tale of Mr Potter, I can only conclude that you have been spending too long with these dunderheads and must be punished accordingly for letting your Slytherin instincts be dulled.' Snape drawled looking at the boy he’d had to foster. Unfortunately, many Slytherins had been forced to be fostered as their parents had all been revealed as Death Eaters thanks to Potter. Most were glad to get out of the hands of their parents who had most often been cruel but there where a select few whose parents had been kind to them- making Severus’ role as Guardian much harder.</p><p>Blaise swallowed heavily. </p><p> ***</p><p>Harry stood outside the Tower, where many people were standing outside with those muggle cameras.</p><p>Bit odd but what did he know?</p><p>He kept wondering if it was even worth seeing them. Albus wouldn't be there to ever collect him- he couldn't, considering he would be rotting in a cell for the considerable future. But he didn't know where Draco was, and this was the best place to start. </p><p>He knew that there was another discrete entrance that wasn't advertised to the public for security reasons and so, started to make his way to it, where he then bumped into a sturdy black man.</p><p>'Sorry, mate, been a bit of a day.' Harry mumbled embarrassed. </p><p>'No worry Tony, I'm just glad you're out of your lab.' The voice said, immediately hugging him.</p><p>Harry froze up- he knew Americans where friendly, but this was a bit overboard. </p><p>'Sir-please let me go.' Harry asked in a high voice. The man unhanded him immediately as he realised that-<em>okay, that’s the end of his military career, he'd just hugged a random teen in the street. </em></p><p>'Oh, god. <em>Oh my god</em>, I am so, so sorry. I thought you were my friend. I'm Rhodey. If you want, I'll give you my Service number so you can report this, it's completely okay-' </p><p>'Ay, woah, no harm done. I always get told I look like my Dad anyway, I'm used to it.' Harry shrugged and it was then that Rhodey realised.</p><p>'Harry. You're Harry.' He said in disbelief. </p><p>'Yeah, I am.' Harry said, thinking this was just a wizard who knew him as the Chosen One.</p><p>'Tony thinks you’re dead!' He shouted in horror.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, crap.</em>
</p><p>Okay, this was a muggle who knew his Dad.</p><p>'Funny story...' Harry said weakly. </p><p>'No. <em>No</em>. I was told about people taking other identities. I'm not letting Tony go through the hope and grief again. I'm taking you to Fury.' He decided.</p><p>'Uncle Nick! <em>Fuck, yes</em>! Totally on board with that.' Harry said agreeably. </p><p> </p><p>Which leads to Harry sitting in the same room he’d ended up in the first time he'd tried to enter the Tower, hooked up to a lie detector test, with a bottle of Veritaserum in front of him.</p><p> 'So- "Harry". I don't believe you're who you say I am and I'm not letting anyone but Colonel Rhodes and myself see you until you change back.' Fury snarled.</p><p>Harry was slightly confused. </p><p>Uncle Nick wouldn't even look at him and when he did it was only for a second, before he'd abruptly look away. </p><p>'Why no one else?' He asked confused, thinking that the more the better, maybe one of them would have common sense. </p><p>'Because my Agents and Harry's real family would kill you, should they see this imposture.' He growled. </p><p>'Where’s Bucky then. Bucky would be more understanding than you fuckers.' Harry said impatiently. </p><p>'Sargent Barnes hasn't been seen for a month. I believe the last time we heard of him he was in Britain, tracking down the buyer of the body, of the <em>real</em> Harry, so we can give him a funeral.' Fury said, with absolutely no worry in his voice as he diverged secrets because the combination of people going would be more than enough to take down anyone. </p><p>'Bucky's going to meet Fenrir! Oh...this isn't good.' Harry muttered, thinking about the combination. </p><p>'Ah...don't you worry about any of that. You have more important issues to deal with. For example- me.' Fury promised and Harry gave a grin as he realised that this was going to be just like old times.</p><p>‘Oh, Uncle Nick, let’s do this. Drug me.’ He said, sticking out his tongue for the drops of the truth serum to land on it.</p><p>‘Can’t say I’ve ever seen a US Agent drug a minor, but I’ll be honest- I’m not surprised it’s you doing it.’ Rhodey muttered from the corner in which he sat in.</p><p>‘This is <em>Harry</em>, Rhodey. You’re dealing with a grieving parent. There’s no morals here.’ Fury said, looking purposefully to the thing wearing the face of his dead child.</p><p>‘You’re totes gonna regret that when you realise its me.’</p><p>‘If through some miracle Harry was alive- I’d regret not telling him how important to me he was. But he’s not. Which means you are not going to enjoy this. <em>Me</em>, however? I’ve been <em>waiting</em> for this.’ Fury smirked, grabbing the imposter by the chin and forcing his mouth open to drop the liquid on the chin.</p><p>‘Now…where were we?’</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right- I think I need to dress some of your mental states bcs last chapter- every single one of you was okay with Harry being physically hurt so long as he wasn't emotionally. And to that I ask: who hurt you????</p><p>So...incase anyone was wondering why for the first time this series I decided to actually dress Harry up- my best friend went in exactly that outfit when someone told her to dress more feminine in an argument when they had to preform a national competition. </p><p>the part about the ending on the military career is completely based on when I went to a military wedding (which was very odd considering they where all incredibly anti-trump) and a poor soldier started talking to my dad about me, not knowing I was only fifteen</p><p>I HAVE HAD FOUR EXAMS THIS WEEK AND WROTE THIS ALL ON THURSDAY BECAUSE IT WAS THE FIRST OPPORTUNITY I HAD AND I CANNOT BELIEVE MYSELF<br/>(the good thing is I'm rly spiffed w the way they all went, except one essay but I'm blaming that on my waking up at 5am to revise)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>